Gorycz Kłamstw
by Ksaia
Summary: ostrzeżenia - paringi które mogą nie przypaść do gustu, brak kanoniczności, zmiana poglądów bohaterów - zły Dumbledore i "dobry" Voldemort. Dawka humoru, szczególnie w dalszej części opowiadania.
1. Chapter 1

*autor Ksaia [ja - nick z innych forów], pomoc przy fabule 19kisielek95  
*beta: część pierwszych rozdziałów Iglak17, Ilianka - kilka końcowych, reszta będzie sagalilith. :*  
*paring HP/DM i wiele innych - nietypowych.  
*długość: 28 rozdziałów +Epilog  
*rating M+  
*ostrzeżenia - paringi które mogą nie przypaść do gustu, brak kanoniczności, zmiana poglądów bohaterów - zły Dumbledore i "dobry" Voldemort. Dawka humoru, szczególnie w dalszej części opowiadania.

Jest to mój debiut pisarski, więc mam nadzieję, że zostanę potraktowana ulgowo. Ostrzeżenia są.

Opowiadanie jest skończone, ale chcę wstawiać tutaj poprawiony przez siebie tekst. Głównie chodzi o niedopatrzenia w fabule niż błędy, które na pewno się pojawią, po mimo moich usilnych starań. Jakaś część tekstu - niewielka - była sprawdzana przez bety, ale zdecydowanie wymagałoby tego całe opowiadanie. Jakby komuś się spodobało i chciałby się tego podjąć to będę bardzo wdzięczna.  
Następne rozdziały będą wstawiane dość szybko, ponieważ muszę je jedynie sama przeczytać i wyłapać błędy. Całość została napisana w czasie trzech miesięcy - w wordzie ma 413 stron.

**Rozdział 1**

Harry Potter, złote dziecko Gryffindoru, chłopiec, który przeżył, czy jak go tam jeszcze nazywali, był wściekły. Miał już dość całego swojego życia. A powodów miał niemało. Po pierwsze, stracił ojca chrzestnego, jedyną kochającą go rodzinę. Dodatkowo dowiedział się, że przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie był okłamywany. Na początku przez wujostwo, które traktowało go jak ostatnie popychadło i ukrywało przed nim magiczny świat, a potem przez dyrektora szkoły Albusa Dumbledora, którego do tej pory uważał za swojego mentora.  
Początek wakacji u Dursleyów okazał się najgorszym miesiącem jago życia. Nawet w mugolskiej telewizji podali informację, że Syriusz Black nie żyje - w końcu był poszukiwanym przestępcą, również przez policję. Gdy tylko na samym początku lata Dursleyowie się o tym dowiedzieli, postanowili się na nim jeszcze bardziej wyżywać. W końcu całe ubiegłe wakacje byli pozbawieni tego przywileju przez groźbę szaleńczego ojca chrzestnego chłopca, który w każdej chwili mógł wtargnąć do ich domu. Tego lata nie musieli się już o to martwić, więc Harry dostawał gorsze zadania niż zwykle, był jeszcze częściej głodzony, a dodatkowo nieraz dostał porządne lanie od wuja, bez wyraźnego powodu. Firma Vernona przechodziła ogromny kryzys, dlatego mężczyzna był bardzo znerwicowany i nieraz wracał do domu pijany, a swój stres wyładowywał na siostrzeńcu żony. Właśnie dlatego Potter chodził przez całe lato w jeszcze bardziej workowatych ciuchach Dudleya oraz z kapturem na głowie, chroniącym jego posiniaczoną twarz przed wzrokiem obcych ludzi. Przez liczne głodówki schudł niemiłosiernie, a nie chciał, żeby sąsiedzi zorientowali się w jak bardzo jest złym stanie. Całe te działanie nie przynosiło zbyt dużego efektu, ale pozwalało Harry'emu czuć się trochę lepiej. Często spotykał w sklepie panią Figg, która widziała, co się z nim dzieje, a te informacje przez nią przesyłane, na pewno trafiały do dyrektora. On jednak najwyraźniej nic sobie nie robił ze stanu w jakim obecnie znajduje się Złoty Chłopiec, uwielbiany przez cały magiczny świat. Robiło mu się niedobrze na myśl o całym tym absurdzie. Jak można być jednocześnie nikim w jednym świecie i sławą w drugim?

OOO

O północy, w dniu urodzin Harry'ego, do okna jego sypialni podleciało pięć sów i orzeł. Widok ostatniego posłańca bardzo zdziwił solenizanta. Nikt ze znanych mu osób nie miał takiego ptaka. Do jego nogi była przyczepiona czarna koperta, a gdy tylko chłopak ją odwiązał, ptak podfrunął do klatki Hedwigi, gdzie napił się wody i usiadł na żerdzi, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że nie ruszy się bez odpowiedzi.  
Harry westchnął i zabrał się za odwiązywanie reszty paczek. Tajemniczy list zachował sobie na koniec. Paczki zawierały oczywiście prezenty. Od Rona dostał książkę o quidditchu, od Hermiony encyklopedię zaklęć obronnych, od państwa Weasley jak zwykle sweter i mini tort urodzinowy, od Hagrida porcję domowych wypieków, a od bliźniaków paczkę pełną nowości z ich sklepu. Kolejny prezent był niepodpisany. Rozpakował go ostrożnie. Wewnątrz znajdował się srebrny łańcuszek z wisiorkiem — lilią oraz stary zeszyt. Gdy się mu bliżej przyjrzał, zauważył, że w rogu wypisane są drobnym drukiem tylko dwie litery L.E. Otworzył książeczkę. Okazało się, że stronice są już lekko pożółkłe, ale puste. Jedyne, co przychodziło Harry'emu do głowy to to, że może mieć to związek z jego matką. Lecz nie miał zbyt dużo czasu na rozmyślanie, bo ostatnia sowa lekko dziobnęła go w palec. Odebrał od niej dwa oficjalnie wyglądające listy. Pierwszy okazał się wynikami SUM—ów, a drugi standardową listą podręczników.

_Szanowny Panie Potter,  
Komisja Egzaminacyjna ma zaszczyt poinformować Pana o wynikach egzaminacyjnych ze Standardowych Umiejętności Magicznych.  
Wyniki Sumów przedstawiają się w następujący sposób:  
Astronomia — Z  
Eliksiry — pisemny — P  
Eliksiry — praktyka — W  
Historia Magii — N  
Obrona Przed Czarną Magią — pisemny — W  
Obrona Przed Czarną Magią — praktyka – W+  
Opieka Nad Magicznymi stworzeniami — P  
Transmutacja — pisemny — P  
Transmutacja — praktyka — P  
Wróżbiarstwo — O  
Zaklęcia — pisemny — P  
Zaklęcia — praktyka — W  
Zielarstwo — P  
Chcemy pogratulować Panu pomyślnego zdania Egzaminów i życzyć powodzenia w dalszej edukacji.  
Z wyrazami szacunku,  
prof. Tofty  
Przewodniczący Komisji Egzaminacyjnej_

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. W? Z eliksirów? To był dla niego szok. Uśmiechnął się bardzo zadowolony i otworzył ostatnią kopertę.

_Harry Potterze,  
Wiem, że list ode mnie będzie dla Ciebie sporym zaskoczeniem. Jest jednak kilka rzeczy, które musimy sobie wyjaśnić. Chciałbym więc zaproponować Ci magiczny kontrakt – polega on na tym, że osoby nim związane są zmuszone do jego przestrzegania, gdyby jednak próbowały go zerwać, zostałyby pozbawione życia. Moja propozycja jest taka: odpowiem na wszystkie Twoje pytania i rozwieję wątpliwości. Poza tym zapewnię Tobie, Twoim przyjaciołom i rodzinie ochronę. Nikt z moich sług nie będzie mógł was ruszyć. Jedyne, czego oczekuję w zamian, to że spędzisz w jednej z moich kryjówek ostatni miesiąc wakacji, tak, byśmy mogli swobodnie rozmawiać. Wiem o Tobie więcej, niż byś mógł przypuszczać, a dodatkowo znam, choć Ty również, osobę, która ma Ci wiele do wyjaśnienia i chciałaby to zrobić w ciągu czasu, który u mnie spędzisz. Pierwszego września pojedziesz normalnie do szkoły i zapewniam, że nie chcę, abyś stał się Śmierciożercą.  
Mam nadzieję, że wygra w Tobie gryfońska ciekawość. Torment – orzeł, który Ci dostarczył list, czeka na odpowiedź. Jest bardzo szybki, dlatego dotrze do mnie w pół godziny. Na medalion przysłany przez sowę jest nałożone zaklęcie Świstoklika, które uaktywni się o drugiej w nocy dzisiejszego dnia, o ile tylko zgodzisz się na moją propozycję. Jeśli go w tym czasie nie dotkniesz, po prostu się nie aktywuje._

_Tom Riddle_

_PS Łańcuszek, który dostałeś oraz pamiętnik należały do Twojej matki. Był do tej pory w posiadaniu osoby, o której wspominałem wyżej. Rozbudziłem Twoją ciekawość?_

Popatrzył na zegarek, było czterdzieści minut po północy. Czuł się całkowicie oszołomiony treścią listu, jaki otrzymał. Ron wspominał mu kiedyś o magicznych kontraktach i Harry wiedział, że ich zasady muszę być przestrzegane. Co więcej, orientował się również, że list, który otrzymał był formą kontraktu, jeśli odpisze potwierdzająco, zostanie między nimi zapisany nierozerwalny pakt. Abstrakcyjne wydawało się to, że ktoś taki jak Voldemort, mógł napisać do niego list. Jednak pismo jakie znajdowało się na papierze, co dziwniejsze, stanowiącym zwykłą, mugolską, białą kartkę, niezaprzeczalnie należało do Riddla. Doskonale pamiętał je z pamiętnika Toma i napisu, jaki pokazał mu w Komnacie Tajemnic. Lekko pochyłe, doskonale wyraźne i czytelne. Miał przed sobą dwie perspektywy i nie wiedział skąd wzięła się w nim myśl, by w ogóle rozważyć tą niedorzeczną propozycję. Voldemort przecież zabił jego rodziców.

_A dzięki manipulacją Dumbledore'a zginął Syriusz i Cedrik –_ pomyślał_ - Co z tego, że ten stary pryk nie podniósł różdżki, skoro był winny sytuacjom, w których to się stało? Nie powinien mnie okłamywać i zwodzić. Był dyrektorem i nie musiał dopuścić mnie do udziału w turnieju trójmagicznym, a wtedy puchar nie zostałby podmieniony na Świstoklik. To on zatrudniał kolejnych nauczycieli, którzy chcieli go zabić. Najpierw Quirrel z Voldemortem z tyłu głowy, potem Lockhart, chcący pozbawić go pamięci, Śmierciożerca, a na końcu świrnięta urzędniczka Ministerstwa Magii, która kazała mu pisać własną krwią. Nie zrobił nic, by zatrzymać Lupina. _

Jeszcze raz zastanowił się nad tym, co miał zrobić. Wizja tego, że nie będzie musiał martwić się o los najbliższych oraz cholerna ciekawość wzięły górę. Może naprawdę w końcu dowie się czegoś o swoich rodzicach i o sobie. Miał dość kłamstw Dumbledore'a! Już nawet miesiąc w towarzystwie Voldemorta wydawał się lepszy, niż wieczne oszukiwanie przez dyrektora i bycie popychadłem oraz workiem treningowym w domu wujostwa. Riddle nie mógłby go tknąć, a nie był pewien czy przetrwa jeszcze miesiąc w tym domu. Vernon mógł w końcu skutecznie wymierzyć któryś ze swoich ciosów i pozbawić go życia. Śmierć z głodu nadal może była czymś abstrakcyjnym, ale ciągłe niedożywienie na pewno będzie miało wpływ na jego zdrowie. Jego przyjaciele mieli być bezpieczni, a ostatnio wątpił nawet w to, że Dumbledore będzie się trudził ich ochroną. Jeśli nie zapewniał żadnej Harry'emu, to czemu miałby to robić w stosunku do Weasleyów albo Grangerów. Miesiąc czasu był wart życia jego przyjaciół, niezależnie jak miałby być okropny i ciężki. Był bardzo zdeterminowany w tym, aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo przyjaciołom – dosyć już przez niego wycierpieli! Fizycznego bólu nie musiał się bać, a z psychicznym jakoś sobie poradzi. Dostał dobrą szkołę przetrwania w domu wujostwa. Może pomógłby mu to w rozgryzieniu Voldemorta i ułatwiło Wybrańcowi wypełnienie przepowiedni ? Miał przed sobą krótką przyszłość, która wymagała od niego by stał się mordercą. Skoro tak miało się właśnie stać, to dlaczego nie miałby skupić się na tym, by wykonać to zadanie jak najlepiej.  
Nie miał pojęcia czy te argumenty są wystarczające, ale napisał w końcu odpowiedź, którą podał orłowi. Ptak od razu wyleciał przez otwarte okno, znikając w mroku nocy. W głowie Harry'ego wciąż rozbrzmiewało echo napisanych na odwrocie listu dwóch słów.

_Zgadzam się._

Wziął do ręki pamiętnik, przynajmniej tak wynikało z listu i jeszcze raz uważnie mu się przyjrzał. Przypomniał mu się ten, którym stary Malfoy obdarował Ginny w drugiej klasie. Szybko wyciągnął pióro i kałamarz ze schowka pod podłogą i napisał na pierwszej kartce zeszytu:

_Cześć._

Atrament rozmył się na papierze, a następnie zniknął. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na odpowiedź.

_Witaj, synu_.

Chłopak otworzył oczy ze zdumienia. Czy naprawdę było możliwe, aby ta rzecz należała kiedyś do jego matki? Skąd Tom wiedział o tym, że ktoś mu to podaruje? Z listu wynikało, że to nie jego sprawka, tylko znajomego, który chciał z nim porozmawiać.  
Po chwili na pergaminie pokazały się kolejne litery.

_Skoro otrzymałeś mój pamiętnik, to oznacza, że masz już 16 lat, a osoba, u której był on w posiadaniu nareszcie została zwolniona z tej głupiej przysięgi Dumbledore'a. Zostawiłam go dla Ciebie, ponieważ wiedziałam, jaki czeka mnie los, oraz że nigdy nie będziemy mogli się lepiej poznać. Otrzymałam tylko rok, aby nacieszyć się szczęściem, jakim dla mnie byłeś…_

Ale teraz nie pora na sentymenty, będziemy mieć na to więcej czasu później. Na początku chciałabym Ci kilka rzeczy wyjaśnić, a resztę zrobi już ktoś inny, bo z tego, co widzę, została nam niecała godzina do uruchomienia Świstoklika.  
Harry miał właśnie zapytać, skąd jego mama o tym wie, ale odpowiedź przyszła sama…  
Ten pamiętnik jest magicznie zaczarowany, ale zapewniam Cię, nie wyssie z Ciebie duszy, ani nic takiego (wiem o zdarzeniu z twojej drugiej klasy). Ma on w sobie jakąś cząstkę mnie sprzed kilku dni, zanim umarłam. W pewien sposób zostanie on z Tobą magicznie związany, jeśli tylko zechcesz. Oznacza to, że tylko Ty będziesz mógł przeczytać jego zawartość i otrzymać ode mnie odpowiedzi. Jedyną osobą, która w ten sam sposób może z niego korzystać jest przyjaciel, którego poznasz za godzinę. Wiem tyle, ile zostanie zapisane na kartkach mojego zeszytu, oraz to, co wiedziałam w dniu założenia zaklęcia na pamiętnik. Przez ostatnie piętnaście lat korzystał z niego owy przyjaciel, więc wiem całkiem sporo. Także o tym, że masz się przenieść do Voldemorta. Zrób to. Dzięki temu dowiesz się wielu rzeczy, których wcześniej nie chciał ujawnić Ci dyrektor.

Kolejne słowa przelatywały przez świadomość Harry'ego, miał mnóstwo pytań, ale wiedział, że ma za mało czasu aby zadać je wszystkie. Napisał więc najważniejsze.

_Kim jest ten przyjaciel?_

Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale według czarodziejskiego prawa dziecko może mieć dwóch chrzestnych, ale niekoniecznie, jak u ludzi niemagicznych, muszą to być kobieta i mężczyzna. Ty masz dwóch ojców chrzestnych. Do tej pory ta druga osoba nie mogła się ujawnić, ponieważ Dumbledore, jak już wyżej wspomniałam, związał go przysięgą, która uniemożliwiała mu jakikolwiek kontakt z Tobą na płaszczyźnie „rodziny". Wcześniej, gdy się na to zgadzaliśmy, myśleliśmy, że miało to sens. Uwierz, że nawet nie pamiętam już argumentów, jakich użył dyrektor, ale wiem, że przez te wiele lat rozmów straciły one sens, a przerodziły się w coś zupełnie innego. Domyślamy się, że chodziło o odseparowanie Cię od chrzestnego, byś za szybko nie poznał prawdy, którą Dumbledore przed Tobą ukrywał. A takich kwestii jest naprawdę wiele i wierzę, że dowiesz się o nich w najbliższym czasie. Muszę z przykrością stwierdzić, że do tej pory nie byliście w najlepszych stosunkach, było to spowodowane kilkoma kwestiami, które niedługo zostaną Ci wyjaśnione, ale przez niego. Muszę Cię synu o coś prosić, postaraj się mu zaufać. Ja byłabym w stanie powierzyć mu w ręce swoje życie, i wiem, że mogę tak też uczynić z Twoim. Był moim prawdziwym przyjacielem.

Tutaj tekst na chwilę się urwał, ale zaraz znów zaczęły pojawiać się litery.__

Synku, boję się Twojej reakcji, bo wiem, jak do tej pory wyglądały wasze relacje. Jeszcze raz chcę Cię zapewnić, że było to wynikiem kilku rzeczy, a w pewnym stopniu również zaklęcia.

Twoim drugim ojcem chrzestnym jest Severus Snape.

Tego było już za wiele jak dla Harry'ego. Jeszcze brakowało, aby ten bezduszny, irytujący i chamski nietoperz był jego rodziną!

Zamknął pamiętnik i spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła druga. Zaraz Świstoklik powinien się uaktywnić i przenieś go… gdzieś. Już sam nie wiedział, co ma robić i myśleć. Szybko zebrał swoje rzeczy; nie zajęło mu to więcej niż dwie minuty, bo i tak normalnie wszystko trzymał w kufrze, a niewielką część rzeczy w schowku pod podłogą. Również pamiętnik i reszta prezentów została spakowana. Łańcuszek zawiesił sobie na szyi i czekał. W myślach szalał mu istny huragan. Sam nie wiedział, co sądzić i czuć. Od strachu, poprzez bezradność, cholerną ciekawość po złość z takiego obrotu sprawy. Nie mógł się jednak dłużej nad tym zastanawiać, bo poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka.

OOO

Znalazł się w przestronnym i jasno oświetlonym pokoju, który z powodzeniem mógł być uznany za salon. Wokół znajdowały się dwie ogromne kanapy, ława i o dziwo, ogromny telewizor. Na ścianach wisiały ruchome portrety, więc był przekonany, że jednak znajduje się w czarodziejskim domu. Ale skąd tu elektronika? Nie mógł się dalej zastanawiać nad wystrojem domu, bo do pokoju weszły jakieś osoby. Trzech mężczyzn, których jeszcze dwa miesiące temu nienawidził najbardziej na świecie: Lucjusz Malfoy, Severus Snape oraz … Tom Riddle? Nie przypominał on już gada ze szparkami zamiast nosa, lecz niewiele starszą wersję młodzieńca, którego poznał za pomocą zniesławionego pamiętnika. Można powiedzieć, że nowy Tom był nawet całkiem przystojny… Harry szybko się otrząsnął z takich myśli i spojrzał na przybyłych. Nie mógł nic wyczytać z ich twarzy. Pierwszy odezwał się do niego Riddle.

- Witaj, Harry Potterze. Jak miło, że zgodziłeś się przyjąć moje zaproszenie – powiedział, wręcz z uśmiechem (ale nie takim, który mówił: „Ha, mam cię! Znowu złapałeś się w pułapkę!", lecz bardziej takim: „Nareszcie") i podekscytowaniem.

- Cholerna gryfońska ciekawość – mruknął chłopak. Usłyszał ciche prychnięcie Mistrza Eliksirów oraz lekki chichot Toma. Chichot? Złoty Chłopiec czuł się coraz bardziej niepewnie. Nie wiedział, co może oznaczać tak diametralna zmiana zachowania Riddle'a od ich ostatniego spotkania. Lecz miał to teraz gdzieś. Zwrócił się do Snape'a.

- To prawda, że jesteś moim ojcem chrzestnym?

Severus popatrzył się na chłopca, dostrzegł te niezwykłe zielone oczy, które skrywały się za tandetnymi i zniszczonymi okularami. Pokiwał głową, potwierdzając. Harry szybko odwrócił od niego głowę i popatrzył na swoje stopy. Znów nie wiedział co zrobić i jak postąpić.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – Zapytał, nie podnosząc głowy.

- W moim domu. Nazywa się Srebrne Wzgórze. – usłyszał Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Severusie – zwrócił się do niego Riddle – zabierz naszego gościa do jego pokoju. Jest na pewno bardzo zmęczony, w końcu jest już bardzo późno. Będziemy jeszcze mieli dużo czasu na rozmowy i wyjaśnienie sobie wszystkiego. Na dzisiaj wystarczy mu już wrażeń.  
Snape przytaknął i podszedł do Harry'ego, machnął różdżką, kierując magię na kufer chłopca, który zniknął. Wskazał na drzwi salonu, zapraszając by chłopak tam poszedł. Potter nie chciał już o nic pytać. W myślach zgodził się z Riddlem – trudno było mu nazywać tego młodego mężczyznę Voldemortem - że otrzymał dzisiaj aż za dużo informacji. Wiedział, że tej nocy nie zmruży oka, zbyt wiele miał do przemyślenia.

Podążył we wskazanym kierunku. Po chwili znaleźli się w ogromnym holu. Był urządzony z przepychem, a jednocześnie gustownie. Najbardziej rzucającą się w oczy ozdobą był wiszący na suficie ogromny żyrandol, z głowami węży. Z ich otwartych paszczy sączyło się mocne światło oświetlające całe pomieszczenie. Harry pomyślał, że musi to być albo zasługa jakiś zaklęć albo zwyczajna elektronika. Nie zdziwiłoby go to. W końcu w salonie stał telewizor, a zwykłe świece, nawet magiczne, nie wytwarzały tak ostrego światła.

- Twój pokój jest na piętrze, trzecie drzwi na lewo od schodów, idź za mną. – Usłyszał głos Snape'a.

Harry posłusznie za nim podążył, sam się nie odzywając. Zbyt zafascynowany był wystrojem dworku. Zewsząd patrzyły na niego liczne portrety, zapewnie przodków profesora, na innych można było zobaczyć damy zasiadające przy stoliku do kart czy rycerzy w pełnym uzbrojeniu, gotowych oddać życie dla kobiet, które były miłością ich życia. Większość z nich przypatrywała mu się zaciekawiona, tylko nieliczne portrety spały, albo przynajmniej udawały tą czynność. Korytarz nie był już tak mocno oświetlony, ale za to chłopiec był pewien, że na ścianach wiszą zwyczajne, mugolskie lampy. Znajdujące się w nich żarówki były dobrze widoczne.

Stanęli w końcu przed drzwiami, które po chwili zostały otworzone przez Snape'a. Harry gestem został zaproszony do środka. Znaleźli się w przestronnym pokoju, a Potter od razu poczuł, że przypadnie mu on do gustu. Na środku stało ogromne łóżko, na którym bez problemu zmieściłyby się dwie, a nawet trzy osoby. Na nim znajdowała się ciemnobeżowa narzuta oraz dwie poduszki w takim samym kolorze. Obok był nocny stolik z lampką. Na prawo znajdowało się biurko i szafa. Wszystko z ciemnego drewna. Na blacie biurka leżał laptop. Następnie Harry dostrzegł drzwi, które zapewne prowadziły do łazienki. Na lewo od wejścia było ogromne okno. Ze względu na porę dnia, a raczej nocy, chłopiec nie mógł dostrzec, jak wspaniały widok się z niego roztacza. Przed nim znajdowała się beżowa sofa, a na ścianie wisiał dość duży telewizor. Cały pokój pomalowany był na zielono, ale nie była to typowa ślizgońska zieleń, lecz jej jaśniejszy odcień, który wspaniale komponował się z ciemnymi meblami oraz butelkowo-zielonym dywanem, w takim samym kolorze jak zasłony. W nogach łóżka Harry dostrzegł swój kufer.

Pukanie do okna wyrwało chłopca z letargu. Podszedł do niego i uchylił je. Do środka wleciała Hedwiga i usiadła na ramie łóżka.

- Masz bardzo mądrą sowę, Potter – powiedział Snape – nie masz dla niej klatki?  
- Została w domu wujostwa, była w takim stanie, że nie nadawała się już do użytku – odpowiedział. – Mój… wuj kilka dni temu trochę się zdenerwował i ją uszkodził. – Nie chciał mówić, że stało się to, kiedy Vernon popchnął go na szafkę, na której stała klatka. – Miałem nadzieję, że przy okazji zakupów podręczników będę mógł kupić nową.

— Pomyślimy o tym później, na razie musi wystarczyć to. – Wyciągnął różdżkę i jakiś przedmiot z kieszeni, wskazał na niego, mamrocząc kilka słów. Po chwili zmaterializowała się w ręce profesora nieduża żerdź, na której Hedwiga mogłaby spać. Postawił ją na szafce, a sowa natychmiast na nią sfrunęła i zaczęła czyścić piórka. Severus odwrócił się w stronę chrześniaka. – Śniadanie podane zostanie o dziesiątej. Wezwij do siebie Truszkę, będzie to twój osobisty domowy skrzat, a zaprowadzi cię na dół, do jadalni. Wystarczy na głos wypowiedzieć jej imię. A teraz idź spać, jest już późno. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował to wiesz kogo i jak wezwać – w jego głosie można było usłyszeć dystans, lecz nie był to już złośliwy głos Mistrza Eliksirów, którym Potter raczony był przez ostatnie pięć lat nauki.

- Dobrze – odpowiedział Harry.

Severus jeszcze ułamek sekundy wpatrywał się w chłopca, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Młodzieniec podszedł do kufra, wyjął z niej już dość sfatygowaną piżamę i udał się w kierunku drzwi, które uznał za prowadzące do łazienki. Nie pomylił się. Była ona wyłożona ciemnożółtymi kafelkami, a na jej środku, oprócz standardowego wyposażenia, można było dostrzec ogromną wannę, albo może mały basen, z mnóstwem kurków. Nie był on może tak duży jak ten w łazience prefektów, ale z powodzeniem można było w nim pływać. W rogu znajdował się prysznic. W tym pomieszczeniu również można było dostrzec elementy elektryczności – jak zwykłe lampy czy kontakt w ścianie.

Wziął szybki prysznic, ubrał się i umył zęby.

Potter przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Musiał dostrzec, że zmienił się przez lato, nareszcie udało mu się trochę urosnąć, może nawet więcej niż trochę. Był lekko blady. Stara piżama wisiała na nim jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, ponieważ znowu schudł. Dłuższe włosy przestały tak sterczeć we wszystkie strony, a leniwie układały się na głowie.

Westchnął i udał się z powrotem do sypialni. Zgasił światło i wczołgał się pod pościel. Była śliska w dotyku, ale musiał przyznać, że niezwykle przyjemna.

Jeszcze kilka godzin temu tkwił w najmniejszej sypialni domu wujostwa, myśląc, że to jego jedyna rodzina. Na urodziny „dostał w prezencie" ojca chrzestnego, który okazał się znienawidzonym profesorem eliksirów. Nie wiedział, co ma na ten temat myśleć.

Pomimo wielu myśli kłębiących mu się w głowie, bardzo szybko zapadł w sen. Dzień był strasznie wyczerpujący, a on dodatkowo stracił całą swoją energię przy wykonywaniu prac domowych, które zadała mu ciotka. Niełatwo było ją odzyskać, skoro nie jadł nic od zeszłej nocy, kiedy udało mu się coś wykraść z kuchni, gdy Dursleyowie poszli spać. Zapomniany tort urodzinowy został w kufrze, a Harry odpływał w objęcia Morfeusza.

OOO

Został obudzony przez skrzata, który poinformował go, że jest godzina dziewiąta piętnaście. Dodał również, że zjawi się tu za trzydzieści pięć minut by „Zaprowadzić panicza na śniadanie". Harry lekko skrzywił się na ten tytuł, ale tylko podziękował skrzatce za informację, a ona zniknęła z cichym „pop".

Zabrał się za przeszukiwanie swojego kufra. Wszystkie rzeczy były po Dudleyu – stare, wyblakłe oraz przede wszystkim za duże. Nigdy nie miał okazji kupić sobie czegoś dla siebie. Zresztą w szkole chodził w mundurku, a latem nie mógł się inaczej ubierać, bo wiedział, że antypatia wujostwa względem czarodziei nie objęłaby jego majątku. Wyciągnął sprane, brązowe sztruksy, które następnie mocno ścisnął w pasie za pomocą paska. Na górę narzucił t-shirt, który kiedyś miał czarny kolor – teraz już zaledwie szary, ale był jednym z najmniejszych ubrań chłopca – Dudley nosił go jak miał mniej więcej 10 lat. Dla Harry'ego był on oczywiście lekko przykrótki, za to zdecydowanie za szeroki, a rękawy zatrzymały się przy jego łokciach. Niestety nie miał nic lepszego. Wykonał poranną toaletę, usiadł na sofie i obróciwszy się do tyłu zapatrzył się na widok, jaki mógł podziwiać z okna. Można było z niego dostrzec błonia i las, które piętrzyły się przed pałacykiem. Na środku znajdowało się duże oczko wodne, a może mały staw. W wodzie brodziły kaczki i dwa łabędzie. Niedaleko można było ujrzeć altanę z kilkoma stolikami, grillem oraz hamakiem rozpiętym między stojącymi obok niej drzewami. Jakieś pięć metrów dalej znajdował się okazały basen, a nad nim kilka leżaków z parasolami. Widok był cudowny.

Podziwianie przerwało mu pojawienie się Truszki, która z wielkim entuzjazmem i oddaniem chciała zaprowadzić go na śniadanie. Chłopak podążył za nią. Na początku nie zwrócił większej uwagi na to, jak jest ubrana. Teraz mógł dostrzec że ma na sobie gustowną zieloną sukienkę, czarne pantofelki, a na głowie ładny, ciemny kapelusik. Nie wyglądała jak inne domowe skrzaty, które do tej pory spotykał. Jej ubranie było wyjątkowo wytworne.  
Szli tą samą drogą jak w nocy, w kierunku salonu, lecz zamiast skręcić w drzwi, które do niego prowadziły, udali się dalej. Chłopiec pomyślał, że hol jest jeszcze większy, niż wydawało mu się wcześniej. Teraz widział go w dziennym świetle, które wpadało przez ogromne okiennice, a nie, jak wcześniej, przy sztucznym świetle lamp. Przeszli jeszcze kilkanaście metrów, aż stanęli przed podwójnymi drzwiami. Skrzatka zaprosiła młodzieńca do środka.

Pomieszczenie, tak jak chyba wszystkie w tym domu, również było bardzo przestronne i dobrze oświetlone przez okna. Na środku znajdował się długi stół, który bez problemu pomieściłby kilkupokoleniową rodzinę. W samym jego końcu siedziały jedynie dwie osoby: Riddle i Snape. Harry skierował swoje kroki w ich kierunku i zajął krzesło, przy ostatnim wolnym nakryciu: po prawej stronie Toma, który się do niego odezwał.

- Dzień dobry, Harry. Jak się spało na nowym miejscu?

- Dzień dobry. Całkiem dobrze – odpowiedział cicho. W głowie kłębiło mu się znowu mnóstwo pytań, ale postanowił z nimi poczekać na odpowiedni moment.

Profesor na powitanie jedynie skinął głową.

Po chwili na stole pojawiło się jedzenie. Na sam jego zapach chłopakowi głośno zaburczało w brzuchu. Na ten dźwięk obydwu mężczyzn zwróciło się w jego stronę, w tym jeden z bardzo srogą miną.

- Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś? – Zapytał zdenerwowanym głosem Severus.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego dziwnie, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Nie rozumiał też, dlaczego profesor był poirytowany. Przecież to nie jego sprawa, co i kiedy ostatnio jadł. Jednak nie chciał zaczynać kłótni, pamiętał, co obiecał matce. Dlatego odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

- Przedwczoraj wieczorem, podkradłem coś z kuchni wujostwa, jak już spali.

Na te słowa usta Mistrza Eliksirów zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, a w oczach można było dostrzec niebezpieczne błyski. Pstryknął palcami, na co obok niego pojawił się skrzat. On również ubrany był w niecodzienny jak na skrzaty strój. Miał na sobie miniaturowe jeansy i bluzę z kapturem.

- Tak, sir? Czego życzy sobie pan od Chrypka? – zapytał skrzat, nisko skłaniając głowę.  
- Przynieść coś lekkostrawnego, może być jakiś kleik z polewą. Proszę również, byś dostarczył podobną porcję za dwie godziny do pokoju panicza, a na obiad możesz dodatkowo podać rybę z ryżem i białym sosem. Na kolację przygotuj coś podobnego. I rozdziel to na kolejne dwa niewielkie posiłki – wyrecytował Snape.

Chrypek skłonił się po raz kolejny i zniknął.

Harry popatrzył z niedowierzaniem na Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Potter, to, że nosisz ciuchy, które z powodzeniem pasowałyby na jakiegoś młodego hipopotama, nie oznacza, że nie widać, w jakim jesteś stanie – odpowiedział Severus na nieme pytanie młodzieńca. — Domyślam się, że w taki sposób spożywałeś posiłki przez ostatni miesiąc. Nie powinieneś od razu rzucać się na jedzenie, bo może się to źle skończyć, a ja nie zamierzam niańczyć cię, jak będziesz chory. Na początku będziesz musiał mieć inaczej dawkowane jedzenie, aż nie przybierzesz choć trochę na wadze. Dopiero potem dostaniesz do spożycia normalny posiłek.

Kiedy wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie, na talerzu Harry'ego zmaterializował się apetycznie wyglądający kleik a obok dwa dzbanki. W jednym znajdował się malinowy sok, a w drugim koktajl czekoladowy.

Chłopiec wolał nie odpowiadać na przemowę profesora. W ciszy trzech mężczyzn zabrało się do jedzenia. Po dwudziestu minutach, gdy wszyscy byli syci, a Potter zjadł trzy czwarte swojej porcji, jedzenie zniknęło ze stołów.

- Mamy teraz dla Ciebie dwie godziny, w czasie których możemy porozmawiać. – Zaczął Riddle – Obiecuję, że postaramy się odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania w miarę możliwości i wiedzy i oczekuję, że Ty zrobisz to samo.

Poczekał, aż Harry przytaknął skinieniem głowy i zaczął mówić dalej.

- Nie wiem, ile wiesz na temat magicznego kontraktu, ale obowiązuje on między nami od wczoraj. Dlatego tak ważna była pisemna odpowiedź, to ona go przypieczętowała. Nie skrzywdzę nikogo, kto jest Ci bliski. Zresztą gdybyś miał dostęp do „Proroka", choć wątpię, byś go miał, w końcu Stary Zgred odciął cię od wszelkich informacji, wiedziałbyś, że od spotkania w ministerstwie nie było żadnych ataków. Dlaczego, to wyjaśnię później. Teraz mam pytanie dla Ciebie: dlaczego się zgodziłeś? Nie myślałem, że pójdzie mi tak łatwo.  
Harry westchnął głęboko i odpowiedział.

- Miałem wiele powodów. Jedne mniej, inne bardziej ważne. Po pierwsze, jak łatwo zauważyć, przestałem ufać dyrektorowi od kiedy zdradził mi w końcu treść przepowiedni. Nie miał prawa tego ukrywać. Nie miał prawa hodować sobie ze mnie żołnierzyka, który miał cię zabić, nic mi o tym nie mówiąc. Zresztą, oprócz lekcji oklumencji za bardzo nie przykładał się do tego, by pomóc mi w jej wypełnieniu. Pewnie uznał, że wystarczy ofiara ze mnie, by się ciebie pozbyć. – Przerwał na chwilę, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza, mężczyźni obserwowali go w pełnym skupieniu. – Poza tym nawet do mojego naiwnego, gryfońskiego mózgu nareszcie dotarło wiele rzeczy. – Nie wiedział, ile powinien z nich wyjawić, ale postanowił w końcu powiedzieć wszystko, bo i tak nie miał nic do stracenia – Nie możesz mnie zabić, ponieważ i Ty wtedy umrzesz. Tak samo będzie ze mną. Więc w żaden sposób nie ryzykowałem przychodząc do ciebie, poza tym raczej więcej zyskałem. Dumb nie za bardzo przejął się ochroną moich przyjaciół, a magiczny kontrakt zapewnia im ochronę. Kolejną rzeczą jest to, że dyrektor w dość oczywisty sposób starał się mną manipulować, oczywisty zapewne dla wszystkich z wyjątkiem mnie w niedalekiej przeszłości. Nawet ja doszedłem do tego, że kłamał w kwestii obowiązku powrotu na Privet Drive. Wiedział, jak bardzo nienawidzę tego miejsca oraz to, jak jestem tam traktowany. Skoro przez dziesięć miesięcy byłem bezpieczny w zamku, to dlaczego przez zaledwie dwa miesiące wakacji nie mogłem tam zostać? On mógł coś zrobić, lecz nie kiwnął palcem, a wie, jak moje wujostwo nienawidzi wszystkiego, co magiczne! – Podniósł głos, ale zaraz szybko spuścił głowę. Nie chciał, by emocje znowu nim zawładnęły. – Odciął mnie od wszystkiego, nie tylko od „Proroka". Kolejny raz nie dostałem żadnej wiadomości od moich przyjaciół przez cały miesiąc. Nawet do prezentów urodzinowych nie dołączyli żadnej kartki. Ani słowa. Oraz ta sprawa z moją mamą, chcę się więcej o niej dowiedzieć, ona przekazała mi również przez pamiętnik, bym panu zaufał. – Spojrzał znacząco na swojego ojca chrzestnego. – A skoro miał pan w posiadaniu tak osobiste rzeczy jak jej pamiętnik i medalion, to myślę, że będzie mógł mi pan więcej o niej opowiedzieć. Chciałem również przeprosić za tę sprawę z myślodsiewnią. Wiem, że mój ojciec był dupkiem w szkole, sam Syriusz mi o tym wspomniał, próbując tłumaczyć się ich wiekiem. A przecież ja widząc te wspomnienia miałem tyle samo lat co oni, a nigdy bym tak nie postąpił!

Snape na to wyznanie jeszcze głębiej zapatrzył się na Złotego Chłopca. Przeprosiny i oskarżenie Pottera… nie, nie Pottera: Jamesa i Blacka, nie pasowało do zachowania gryfona, na temat którego Mistrz Eliksirów wyrobił już sobie opinię.

- Przeprosiny przyjęte, ale jeśli tylko dowiem się, że ktokolwiek usłyszał o tym, co zobaczyłeś, uwierz, że nie skończy się to tylko wywaleniem z lekcji czy szlabanem.

- Ja … nikomu nie powiedziałem. I nie mam zamiaru – odparł twardo.

Snape tylko przytaknął skinieniem głowy, dając do zrozumienia, że temat uważa za zamknięty.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, a mężczyźni wpatrywali się w chłopca, jakby chcieli dać mu do zrozumienia, że teraz jego kolej na zadawanie pytań. Młodzieniec popatrzył na Toma i zadał pierwsze z wielu, które przyszło mu na myśl.

- Jak to się stało, że nie wyglądasz już tak, jak miesiąc temu? I dlaczego nie boli mnie już blizna?

- To dość oczywiste, Potter – wtrącił profesor – eliksiry.

- Tak, Severus wynalazł coś specjalnie dla mnie, abym mógł odzyskać swój normalny wygląd, a dodatkowo ukierunkować tę więź, która jest między nami. Jest to również wynikiem tego, że odrodziłem się przy pomocy twojej krwi oraz wstąpiłem w twoje ciało, w ministerstwie. Wtedy to nasze połączenie zostało w pewien sposób dopełnione, a eliksir tylko to dokończył. Nie musisz się obawiać. Przynajmniej już nie. Dzięki temu możemy przebywać w swoim towarzystwie. Moja obecność nie sprawia Ci bólu i Ty również możesz mnie dotykać, nie obawiając się, że stanie się to, co pod koniec twojego pierwszego roku. Dumbledore również jest tego świadomy jak i tego, że już od roku mogę normalnie przyjść do domu twojego wujostwa. Mamy taką samą krew, więc ochrona straciła swoją moc.  
Harry był w szoku. Kolejne kłamstwo dyrektora. Ileż to razy zapewniał chłopca o ochronie, jaką niesie w sobie znienawidzony pobyt u Dursleyów? Tymczasem okazuje się, że był tam o wiele łatwiej dostępny, niż gdziekolwiek indziej.

- W sumie nie mam do Ciebie na razie innych pytań - powiedział Tom. - Za to mam dużo do wyjaśnienia. Wiem o Tobie całkiem sporo od Severusa. Na pewno dużo więcej niż ty sam o sobie wiesz. Ja również znałem Twoją matkę. Nie chciałem jej zabijać, kazałem jej się odsunąć. A dlaczego chciałem zabić ciebie, to dobrze wiesz, wtedy nie mogłem tego zrobić z powodu tarczy Twojej matki. Teraz nie mogę przez nasze połączenie. Domyślam się, że raczej nie wybaczysz mi tego, co zrobiłem, a ja tego nie oczekuję. Na razie mamy kontrakt, który nas łączy. W tym czasie chciałbym ci również wyjaśnić, skąd u mnie takie poglądy i może choć w najmniejszym stopniu zrozumiesz niektóre z nich. Wiele z moich czynów zostało przekręconych przez Dumbledora, a sporo porządnie ubarwionych. Myślisz, że gdybym faktycznie rozdawał Cruciatusa na lewo i prawo, to Śmierciożercy po trzynastu latach mojej nieobecności znów stawili się na moje wezwanie? Przecież wszyscy nie mogli się bać. Nie miałem też wtedy żadnego zakładnika, którym mógłbym ich zmusić do pojawienia się. Zrobili to z własnej woli. Ale to nie jest temat rozmowy na teraz.

- Po pierwsze, po obiedzie wybierzesz się z ze mną na zakupy. - Niespodziewanie wtrącił Snape. - Twoje ubrania są w tragicznym stanie, a przez ten dom będą przewijać się różni goście, nie jesteś jeńcem, więc nie zamierzam pozwolić ci tak chodzić.

- Po drugie - zaczął dopowiadać Tom. – Mamy dla ciebie propozycję i mam nadzieję, że jej nie odrzucisz. Jak pisała ci wcześniej matka, to na Severusa było rzucone zaklęcie, które uniemożliwiło mu wyjawienie tajemnicy, kim dla ciebie jest. Nie było to jedyne ograniczenie, które nałożył Albus w związku z twoją osobą. Jak dobrze wiesz, według przepowiedni miałem do wyboru więcej niż jedną osobę, a jednak postanowiłem wybrać ciebie. Nigdy nie byłeś zwykłym czarodziejem. W Twoich żyłach płynie krew Godryka Gryffindora. Jesteś jego potomkiem ze strony ojca. A ze względu na połączenie masz w sobie również krew Slytherina, którego potomkiem jestem ja. Już samo takie zestawienie niesie w sobie konsekwencje.

- Z dniem twoich szesnastych urodzin wygasła przysięga, jaką złożyłem dyrektorowi – odezwał się Snape – oraz jego zaklęcie, które blokowało Twoją moc. Nigdy nie byłeś przeciętnym nastolatkiem. Naprawdę niewielu dorosłych potrafi wyczarować choćby mgiełkę patronusa, nie mówiąc już o materialnej formie. Wtedy, nad jeziorem, dałeś pokaz niezłej mocy, a miałeś zaledwie trzynaście lat. Widocznie musiała się ujawnić w wyniku oczywistego zagrożenia, ale, co dziwne, od tej pory patronus nie sprawiał Ci żadnego problemu.

- Część mocy - ciągnął Riddle - która była wtedy dla ciebie niedostępna jednak przerwała mury Dumbledore'a i wydostała się na zewnątrz. Nie mogłeś jednak z niej swobodnie korzystać, bo wygląda na to, że ukierunkowała się tylko względem niektórych aspektów. Można było ją zaobserwować w wielu czarach służących w obronie przed czarną magią, ale również w tych zwykłych, jakich uczyłeś się na lekcji zaklęć. A najłatwiej mogłeś z nich korzystać w sytuacjach stresujących, co nawet widać po wynikach twoich sumów. – Uśmiechnął się.

- Skąd wiesz jakie mam wyniki? – zapytał Harry.

- Ode mnie, to chyba jasne, Potter – odpowiedział profesor. – Jako nauczyciel mam pełne prawo wglądu w wyniki egzaminów, z którego raczyłem skorzystać w twoim wypadku.  
- Nasza propozycja jest taka: – ponowił wątek Tom, nie zwracając uwagi na wymianę zdań dwójki osób siedzących przy stole - chcielibyśmy pomóc Ci okiełznać nową moc –która stopniowo będzie się pojawiać. Przygotowałem dla ciebie nauczycieli, którzy nauczą cię dziesięć razy więcej, niż mógłby Ci zaproponować Dumbledore. Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, bo miesiąc to jednak niewiele, ale niektóre lekcje będziesz mógł kontynuować w szkole, a jeśli chciałbyś więcej, to możesz zjawić się tutaj na weekend, a ja na ten czas załatwię ci nauczyciela.

- Skoro wyszła na jaw prawda, że jestem Twoim ojcem chrzestnym, wiele by ułatwiło, gdybym oficjalnie został Twoim opiekunem, ale decyzja należy tylko do Ciebie. Nie musisz się z nią śpieszyć. Wtedy łatwiej mógłbym cię wyprowadzić z Hogwartu w roku szkolnym.

- Przygotowaliśmy dla ciebie zajęcia z Oklumencji i Legilimencji, o ile teraz wykażesz jakieś zdolności w tej dziedzinie. Wcześniej twój umysł był w dużej mierze uszkodzony przez nałożone na nie blokady, co osłabiało twoją obronę, a mi pozwalało przesyłać wizję. Aż dziwne, że Dumb nie zauważył, jak to jest powiązane… A może nie chciał zauważyć – dodał po chwili. – Poza tym zamierzamy nauczyć cię teleportacji, spróbować z animagią oraz nauczyć fechtunku. To bardzo dobry sposób na pozbycie się nadmiaru energii, a muszę przyznać, że znam doskonałą osobę, która Cię może tego nauczyć, a dodatkowo zapewnić Ci takie ćwiczenia również w szkole. Oczywiście nie zabraknie też standardowych zaklęć praktycznych, obronnych, defensywnych i, jeśli wykażesz zainteresowanie, również czarno magicznych. I oczywiście eliksiry. Severusowi przyda się pomoc, a Tobie szkolenie mimo wszystko. Z tego, co mi mówił, jesteś w tym kiepski, więc nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego tak wysoko je zaliczyłeś.

- Ukryta moc Ci w tym nie pomogła, to zbyt subtelna dziedzina magii – dodał Snape. -Czyżbyś zaoferował egzaminatorowi zdjęcie z autografem w zamian za dobry wynik? – zapytał, a kąciki jego ust lekko drgnęły w górę, jakby ich właściciel z trudem powstrzymywał się od uśmiechu.

- Nie, po prostu całkiem dobrze mi idzie, jak nie wisi nade mną żaden stary nietoperz, czekający aż popełnię najmniejszy błąd, a dodatkowo nie ma w zasięgu żadnego ze Ślizgonów, którzy chyba zrobili sobie zawody sportowe z tego, komu uda się popsuć największą ilość moich eliksirów – powiedział lekko poirytowany Gryfon.

- Skoro na wszystkich lekcjach, a nawet nie tylko na nich, byłeś traktowany ulgowo, to dla twojego własnego dobra postanowiłem zapewnić ci równowagę w mojej klasie. – Teraz nie krył już złośliwego uśmiechu.

- Nie, profesorze. Pan po prostu na każdym kroku upokarzał gryfonów, mnie mając za główny cel, a Ślizgonów traktując jakby byli ósmymi cudami świata.

- A powiedz, mi drogi chłopcze, na jakiej to innej lekcji Ślizgoni byli traktowani sprawiedliwie? Nigdy im nie wierzono. Cokolwiek się działo, od razu podejrzenie spadało na któregoś z mieszkańców mojego domu. Żaden z profesorów nie przyznawał im punktów tak chętnie, jak innym domom. Już nie wspominając o serii upokorzeń, w których musieli brać udział. Zaczynając od pierwszego roku: regulamin quidditcha został nagięty dla sławnego Pottera, tylko dlatego, że był wspaniałym Wybrańcem, odebranie pucharu mojemu domowi, ponieważ dyrektor podczas uczty na zakończenie postanowił przyznać dodatkowe punkty za twoją gryfońską głupotę… To były tylko dzieciaki, którym coś odebrano, ale od tego czasu stali się bardzo nieufni względem nauczycieli i dyrektora, a on nic nie zrobił, żeby owo zaufanie odbudować. W drugiej klasie ciągle padały podejrzenia w związku z otwarciem Komnaty Tajemnic, a prawie wszystkie były wymierzone w moich podopiecznych. Mam wymieniać dalej?

Harry chciał już coś kąśliwie odpowiedzieć, zaprzeczyć, ale wiedział, że to wszystko było po części prawdą. A w głosie profesora nie dostrzegł żadnej z charakterystycznych uszczypliwości. Na początku było to przekomarzanie, lecz podczas ostatniej wypowiedzi Mistrza Eliksirów zamieniło się ono na zrezygnowanie.

Zapadła krótka chwila ciszy, którą przerwał Tom, jakby po raz kolejny nie zwrócił uwagi na wymianę zdań między Snape'm a Potterem.

- Tak więc po obiedzie zażyjesz zmodyfikowaną wersję eliksiru wielosokowego. Został tak zrobiony, żeby działał tak długo, aż nie zostanie zdjęty z ciebie za pomocą czaru, a działa tylko na zmianę twarzy. Dlatego bez problemu będziesz mógł kupić sobie właściwy rozmiar ubrań. Decyzję co do lekcji podejmij proszę do obiadu, a teraz, jeśli mógłbyś, udaj się do swojego pokoju. Według moich obliczeń czeka tam na ciebie obiecane drugie śniadanie, a my z Severusem mamy w tym czasie do załatwienia kilka spraw. Zobaczymy się na obiedzie.  
Na te słowa teleportował się do jadalni skrzat i odprowadził Harry'ego do pokoju.

OOO

Kiedy Harry wszedł do pomieszczenia, posiłek faktycznie stał już na biurku. Zauważył, że w czasie jego nieobecności do pokoju został dostawiony regał z książkami. Podszedł więc do niego, zaciekawiony, jakie książki mogą się tam znajdować. Biblioteczka była dość zróżnicowana. Były tam książki dotyczące zaklęć, obrony, kilka raczej niegroźnie wyglądających tytułów z czarnej magii, czy tomy dotyczące eliksirów. Na samym dole dostrzegł również kilka książek o białej broni oraz, tutaj otworzył szeroko oczy, quidditchu.

Na górze znalazły się egzemplarze dotyczące założycieli jego szkoły, jak i książka „Prawdziwa historia Hogwartu". Tematyki kilku innych książek po tytułach nie mógł rozpoznać, a niektóre po prostu ich nie miały na zewnętrznej okładce. Postanowił przyjrzeć się im później.  
Wyjął pierwszą książkę z brzegu, której tytuł brzmiał: „Różnice i podobieństwa między Slytherinem a Gryffindorem", podszedł do biurka i zabrał się do czytania, jednocześnie jedząc drugie śniadanie. Szybko je skończył i przeniósł się na łóżko wraz z książką. Okazała się bardzo interesująca. Zawierała w sobie charakterystykę dwóch założycieli oraz wyjaśnienie mocy, jaką posiadali. Traktowała również o ich przyjaźni i ostatecznej kłótni, po której Salazar opuścił zamek. Było w niej także sporo anegdot i legend, które przekazywali czarodzieje, którzy mieli ich znać w tamtych czasach osobiście. Znalazło się tam również kilka informacji o pozostałych założycielach.

Książka napisana była lekko i dość interesująco, tak więc chłopiec nie zauważył, jak minęły trzy godziny. Z letargu wybudziła go kolejny raz skrzatka, informując, że niedługo podany zostanie obiad. Podążył z nią zaraz do jadalni, obiecując sobie, że jeszcze dzisiaj skończy książkę.

Sytuacja ze śniadania się powtórzyła, mężczyźni już czekali na niego przy stole, a Harry zajął to samo miejsce, co wcześniej. Jedyną zmianą było to, że Snape miał na sobie typowe mugolskie ubranie: ciemne jeansy i szarą koszulę. Trzeba przyznać, że prezentował się w tym o wiele lepiej, niż w czarnych szatach, w których do tej pory zawsze widział go chłopiec. Potrawy na stole pojawiły się w momencie gdy zajął krzesło, a na jego talerzu zmaterializowała się wspaniale pachnąca ryba.

- Zaraz po obiedzie zażyjemy eliksir i udamy się po kilka rzeczy dla ciebie - zaczął Snape - gdyby ktoś pytał, jesteś kuzynem Dracona, ale nie planuję spotkać nikogo, kogo możemy znać. Na początku udamy się do niemagicznego Londynu, a następnie na Pokątną, gdzie zakupimy podręczniki i kilka innych, niezbędnych rzeczy. Ja również muszę zmienić swój wygląd, bo byłoby to bardzo dziwne, gdybym pojawił się nagle z uczniem na zakupach, szczególnie kilka dni po twoim zniknięciu. Wszyscy wiedzą, jak bardzo lubię młodzież. Zresztą musimy być dość ostrożni, gdyż Dumbledore już wysłał za Tobą swoją pogoń.

- W ministerstwie raczej nikt nie wie o tym, że zniknąłeś, czego nie można powiedzieć o członkach Zakonu Feniksa. W tej chwili masz wśród nich status „porwanego przez okrutnego i złego Lorda, który na pewno Cię torturuje" – dopowiedział Tom, nie kryjąc uśmiechu.  
- Co jest dość przydatne, gdyż pod koniec wakacji uda mi się wyrwać Cię z łap owego okrutnika, czym może uda mi się zaskarbić jakże wspaniałą i pożyteczną przychylność dyrektora – ironicznie dodał Snape.

Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu, wyobrażając sobie scenę, jak Snape wpada z jego bezwładnym ciałem do Wielkiej Sali w czasie uczty powitalnej, krzycząc „Mam go! Jestem bohaterem! Teraz Order Merlina już mi nie ucieknie!". Nie zamierzał na pewno nikomu zdradzać takich myśli. Po minucie ciszy, Harry postanowił zadać jedno z wielu pytań, które go dręczyły.

- Jak to możliwe, że mam w pokoju telewizor i komputer? Działa tu elektryczność?  
Severus popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

- To, że w moim domu znajdziesz tego typu sprzęt, zawdzięczam Twojej matce. Po śmierci Twoich dziadków, gdy Lili była w czwartej klasie, to Petunia otrzymała ich rodzinny dom i dostęp do spadku jako osoba pełnoletnia, była dokładnie trzy lata starsza od Twojej matki. Evansowie zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, spowodowanym przez pijanego kierowcę. Po tym wydarzeniu Twoja ciotka nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego ze swoją siostrą, i choć Lili miała sądownie zapewnioną możliwość mieszkania przy Privet Drive, Petunia tak skutecznie obrzydzała jej życie, że wolałaby chyba mieszkać na ulicy niż z nią. Ja rok wcześniej odziedziczyłem, po jakże wyczekiwanej przez wiele osób śmierci mojego ojca, ten dom i ze względu na naszą przyjaźń zaproponowałem jej możliwość mieszkania tu podczas wakacji i świąt. Pokój, w którym obecnie się znajdujesz, należał kiedyś do niej. Nic nie zmieniałem od jej pobytu, a mugolskie wynalazki przypadły mi do gustu. Są nałożone na nie specjalne silne zaklęcia, które umożliwiają im działanie pomimo obecnej w domu magii.

Harry'emu z trudem przyszło zrozumieć, że kiedyś mieszkała tu jego matka. Czuł się z nią bliżej związany niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i nie mógł zrozumieć, jak to możliwe, że stało się to za sprawą znienawidzonego niegdyś profesora. Jednak ciągle nie dawała mu spokoju jedna myśl, choć nie wiedział czy powinien poruszać tę kwestię, w obawie przed gniewem Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Ale w myślodsiewni… - zaczął.

- To wspomnienie jest dla mnie szczególnie bolesne, dlatego umieściłem je tam przed lekcją, właśnie po to, byś nigdy go nie zobaczył. Ani ty, ani nikt inny. Twoja matka, podobnie jak ja mieliśmy bardzo wybuchowe charaktery i często się kłóciliśmy, lecz pomimo to nigdy nie zajmowało nam zbyt wiele czasu pogodzenie się. Ona… była dla mnie jak siostra. – Ostatnie zdanie powiedział głosem o wiele cichszym niż resztę. - Tak szybko jak kłótnie zaczynaliśmy, ich gwałtownością nieraz strasząc młodszych uczniów, tak i szybko dobiegały one końca. Ta była jedną z większych i muszę przyznać, że rzadko posuwałem się do używania tego określenia wobec Twojej matki, jednak Twój wspaniały ojciec miał talent do wyprowadzania mnie z równowagi, czego efekty widziałeś tego feralnego dnia.

Chłopcu po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni przeleciały przed oczami fragmenty z myślodsiewni. Poczuł wstyd na myśl o zachowania huncwotów, a szczególnie jego taty.

- Możesz swobodnie korzystać z telewizora i komputera, w którym masz też dostęp do Internetu. W sieci można natrafić na wiele magicznych stron, for i czatów, tylko trzeba wiedzieć gdzie i jak szukać. Jeśli nie będziesz umiał znaleźć mogę ci wieczorem pokazać, co i jak. Miałeś możliwość korzystania z komputera na Privet Drive?

- Raz czy dwa, jak nikogo nie było w domu to skorzystałem ze sprzętu kuzyna. Ale znam się na tym tylko w minimalnym stopniu. Myślę jednak, że sobie poradzę.

- Mam taką nadzieję.

W całej rozmowie po raz kolejny nie dało się wyczuć żadnych złośliwości, tak niegdyś nierozłącznych w stosunku Snape'a do chłopca. Nie była to może wymarzona relacja, ale pokazywała szansę na to, że ich stosunki jednak będą się układać. Harry przecież nie oczekiwał na żadne uczucie z jego strony, było na to o wiele za późno.

- Zdecydowałeś już, czy chcesz podjąć się szkolenia, jakie dla Ciebie przygotowałem? – Zapytał Riddle, który do tej pory nie przyłączał się do rozmowy, lecz z uwagą śledził uprzednią wymianę zdań.

- Tak, zgadzam się. Chętnie nauczę się czegoś nowego.

Tom uśmiechnął się na tę odpowiedź, było widać, że jest nią w pełni usatysfakcjonowany.  
- Zaczniemy od jutra, dzisiaj już masz kilka rzeczy do zrobienia.

Obiad szybko dobiegł końca. Snape kazał mu iść na górę i założyć na siebie najlepsze ubranie, jakie posiada, na czas tej wyprawy. Gdy w odpowiedzi otrzymał informację, że nic lepszego nie ma, profesor skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale podał mu eliksir, który uprzednio wyjął z szuflady stolika, stojącego w kącie jadalni. Chłopiec wstał od stołu i każdy z nich odkorkował swoją buteleczkę. Wypili jednocześnie.

Harry poczuł nieprzyjemne zimno na twarzy i lekkie ukłucie bólu towarzyszące przemianie, ale nie trwało ono dłużej niż kilka sekund. Eliksir był bezsmakowy. Poczuł, że wydłużyły mu się włosy, a kiedy przysłoniły mu czoło i spadły na wysokość ramion mógł dostrzec, że mają one jasny kolor, podobny do tych, których właścicielem był Malfoy.

_No tak_ - pomyślał - _mam przecież uchodzić za jego kuzyna_.

Popatrzył na miejsce, w którym jeszcze niedawno stał Snape, teraz na jego miejscy był takiej samej postury mężczyzna, lecz twarz miał bledszą od swojego poprzednika, a włosy jasne, prawie białe. Można było też dostrzec na jego twarzy malfoyowskie rysy.

- Nazywasz się Damian Malfoy, a ja jestem twoim ojcem. Nic więcej nie musisz wiedzieć, mówię Ci to tylko po to, byś wiedział, jak masz się do mnie zwracać przy ludziach – poinformował go jasnowłosy mężczyzna i wskazał na kominek.

Nazywanie Snape ojcem było zbyt abstrakcyjne i Harry postanowił sobie, w razie wypadku, zwracać się do profesora bezosobowo.

Podał mu naczynie z proszkiem Fiuu i obydwaj odwrócili się w kierunku Toma, któremu w podobny sposób skinęli głowami na pożegnanie.

- Mamy wylądować w Dziurawym Kotle, skąd najpierw udamy się do niemagicznej części Londynu. Możesz ruszać pierwszy.

Potter posłusznie wziął w garść trochę proszku i rzucił w płomienie. Po wypowiedzeniu celu swojej podróży poczuł ciągnięcie, więc natychmiast zamknął oczy. Uczucie lekkiego uderzenia stóp o twarde podłoże oraz dobiegające zewsząd rozmowy skutecznie wybudziły go z lekkiego szoku po podróży. W końcu nie często przemieszczał się w ten sposób. Zaraz też odsunął się z miejsca, w którym stał, i dobrze, że to zrobił, bo kilka sekund później wylądował tam Snape. Nikt nie zwrócił na nich większej uwagi, więc skierowali się do wyjścia. Profesor skinął tylko barmanowi – Tomowi głową, widocznie ta część rodziny Malfoyów również była znana na Pokątnej.

Nie odzywając się do siebie, przemierzali uliczki Londynu. W końcu Harry postanowił przerwać tę ciszę.

- Nie mam przy sobie pieniędzy - odezwał się Gryfon.

- I raczej nie będziesz miał do nich dostępu przez następny miesiąc. Potraktuj to, co kupimy, jako spóźnione prezenty na twoje dotychczasowe urodziny. – Uciął wątek Snape, tonem, który wskazywał na to, że nie ma po co się z nim kłócić. – Najpierw wybierzemy dla ciebie coś z ubrań, potem buty i może jakaś torba szkolna. Tą, którą nosiłeś w zeszłym roku, nie pozwoliłbym założyć nawet domowemu skrzatowi.

- Byłem do niej przywiązany, dostałem ją na pierwszą gwiazdkę od Hermiony - burknął Złoty Chłopiec.

- Na tyle, by nawet nie użyć względem niej zaklęć naprawiających? - Zapytał profesor, wysoko podnosząc jedną brew i sugestywnie patrząc na Harry'go.

- Nie pomyślałem o tym - odpowiedział lekko się czerwieniąc.

- I w tym właśnie jest Twój problem, rzadko myślisz.

Potter ugryzł się w język, postanawiając nie odpowiadać. Wiedział, że nie wygra słownej konfrontacji z Mistrzem Eliksirów, a nie chciał się podkładać dziecinnym zachowaniem. Przyrzekł sobie w duchu, że nigdy więcej nie będzie się zachowywał jak rozgoryczony bachor. Śmierć Syriusza i Cedrika to stosowna nauczka, za jego nieprzemyślane zachowanie. Wiedział, że zmienił się od czasu wypadku w ministerstwie, jakby wydoroślał i spoważniał i pomyślał, że najwyższy czas aby to pokazać innym. A do tego w duchu musiał przyznać profesorowi rację, że często najpierw coś mówi albo robi zamiast pomyśleć. A czasami w ogóle wyłącza taką funkcję. Odpowiedział na to tylko:

- Miałem inne rzeczy na głowie, niż martwienie się wyglądem i tym, w czym noszę swoje książki.

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, ponieważ w tym momencie stanęli przed wystawą jakiejś galerii handlowej. Weszli do środka przez automatyczne drzwi i znaleźli się w tłumie wielu osób podążających w różnym kierunku. Skierowali swoje kroki do trzeciego od drzwi sklepu z męską odzieżą, który wyglądał na dość drogi. Na wieszakach wisiały najróżniejszego typu ubrania. Od sportowych t-shirtów, jeansów po garnitury. Podeszła do nich młoda i ładna sprzedawczyni z uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

- W czym mogę pomóc? – Spytała.

- Chciałbym wymienić temu chłopcu garderobę na coś stosowniejszego - odpowiedział Snape, wskazując na Harry'ego. - Cały komplet od podstaw. Przy doborze rozmiaru proszę wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że mamy nadzieję, że trochę przytyje.

- Zaraz się tym zajmiemy - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, zapewne uświadamiając sobie, że trafiła na bogatych klientów, którzy zamierzają w jej sklepie zostawić dużą ilość gotówki.  
Przez następne dwie godziny młodzieniec przymierzał niezliczoną ilość spodni, koszulek, koszul, bluz i innych części garderoby. Znalazł się pośród nich nawet garnitur. Snape większość z nich kazał spakować wraz z kilkoma kompletami bielizny w odpowiednim rozmiarze oraz piżamami, po czym zapłacił za zakupy kartą. Jeden komplet ubrań kazał Harry'emu od razu na siebie założyć.

Wyszli ze sklepu obładowani pakunkami, a Harry miał na sobie ciemne jeansy, zielony t-shirt i czarną bluzę. Snape wszedł w mniej uczęszczaną aleję galerii i obrócony do ściany mruknął pod nosem zaklęcie wskazując na pakunki, po czym zmniejszone rzeczy włożył do kieszeni swoich spodni. Następnie udali się do sklepu z obuwiem, gdzie wybrali dla Harry'ego dwie pary adidasów, glany i eleganckie obuwie. Te zakupy również zostały zmniejszone i wylądowały w kieszeni profesora, tak jak i szkolna torba, którą kupili w następnym sklepie.  
Wyszli z galerii i udali się ponownie w stronę Dziurawego Kotła. Przeszli przez magiczną ścianę prowadzącą na ulicę Pokątną. Niewiele się tu zmieniło, od kiedy Harry był tu ostatnio. Jedyne, co udało się mu dostrzec, to średniej wielkości sklep, pomalowany na pomarańczowo, z wielkim szyldem: „Magiczne dowcipy Weasleyów". Snape, podążając za wzrokiem chłopca i widząc na co zwrócił uwagę, powiedział głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu:

- Tam nie pójdziemy.

- Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem - odpowiedział na głos, a w myślach dodał, że przecież już ma spory zapas ich dowcipów, bo dostał je w prezencie na urodziny.

_Tak … urodziny. Było to zaledwie wczoraj, a zdarzyło się tyle, że swobodnie mógłby minąć już miesiąc_ - dodał jeszcze w myślach.

Poszli w kierunku księgarni.

- Mamy kupić Ci odpowiednie książki, więc muszę wiedzieć, jakie przedmioty postanowiłeś kontynuować - poinformował go Snape. - Postaraj się nie wybierać ich więcej niż pięć, bo materiał na najbliższe dwa lata jest bardzo trudny, a Ty masz mieć również dodatkowe lekcje z inicjatywy Toma.

- Chciałem wybrać Zaklęcia, OPCM, Transmutację, Zielarstwo i, jeśli pan wyrazi zgodę, Eliksiry - cicho odpowiedział gryfon.

- Wyrażę. Mam nadzieję podszkolić Cię w czasie tego miesiąca, byś dorównywał mojej klasie, ale jeśli Ci się to nie uda, nie licz na taryfę ulgową, bo zostaniesz wyrzucony z lekcji. To są zajęcia tylko dla uzdolnionych w tej dziedzinie.

Potter skinął głową. Nie spodziewał się żadnych względów, a ponadto bardzo ucieszyła go zgoda profesora. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, przecież do tej pory nie przepadał za tym przedmiotem. Wcześniej był mu potrzebny, bo marzył o karierze Aurora, lecz teraz nie bardzo wiedział, czy będzie nadal chciał nim zostać. Nie uśmiechała mu się praca w Ministerstwie.

Weszli do księgarni, gdzie profesor wybrał dla niego odpowiednie podręczniki. Jako członek grona pedagogicznego był dobrze poinformowany, jakie w tym roku będą mu potrzebne. Po zapłaceniu opuścili sklep. Książki również zostały zmniejszone i wylądowały tam, gdzie reszta zakupów. Następnie udali się do apteki po składniki. Snape uzupełnił również swój zapas. Te zakupy nie zostały zminiaturyzowane, bo, jak Harry został poinformowany przez nauczyciela, pod wpływem zaklęć mogłyby zmienić właściwości. Nie było ich też tak dużo, by sprawiały im kłopot w poruszaniu się po innych sklepach. Na końcu odwiedzili Magiczną Meranżerię, gdzie chłopiec wybrał klatkę dla Hedwigi. Ona została potraktowana zaklęciem zmniejszającym. Podążyli w kierunku Dziurawego Kotła, skąd mieli udać się z powrotem do posiadłości.  
Gdy już wylądowali w domu Snape'a, gryfon został oddelegowany do pokoju w celu rozpakowania zakupów przed kolacją. Severus wyjął zmniejszone rzeczy, powiększył je i tym samym zaklęciem, co uprzednio kufer, wysłał do pokoju chłopca. Następnie zdjął z Harry'ego zaklęcie zmieniające wygląd. Gryfon ponownie doświadczył tego samego uczucia co przy pierwszej przemianie, ale trwało ono równie krótko.

Odchodząc, Harry rzucił tylko jedno słowo: „Dziękuję" i pobiegł do pokoju. Nie mógł przez to zobaczyć prawdziwego uśmiechu, jaki pojawił się na twarzy profesora.

- Będzie dobrze, Liluś - rzucił te słowa w przestrzeń i udał się do swojego gabinetu.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2  
Gdy Harry wszedł do swojego pokoju, zakupy leżały już na stole. Rozpakował ubrania i poukładał je w szafie. Buty postawił na spodzie, a torbę schował do kufra. Składniki wylądowały w szafce biurka. Klatkę położył na miejscu, gdzie wcześniej stała żerdź, przekładając ją na szeroki parapet okna. Wpadło mu do głowy, że swobodnie będzie mógł na nim siedzieć i jednocześnie czytać. Na razie jednak wyciągnął z kufa pamiętnik mamy. Zauważył przy okazji, że jego urodzinowy tort zniknął.  
_  
Na pewno skrzaty zabrały go do kuchni, ze względu na zmianę diety — pomyślał. _

Poszukał też pióra i kałamarza i podszedł do okna. Otworzył je i usiadł na parapecie. Nie musiał obawiać się tego, że spadnie, parapet był szeroki z obu stron. Na twarzy zatańczyły mu ciepłe, jednocześnie ostatnie już dzisiaj promienie słońca. Okno wychodziło na zachód, a słońce chowało się już za lasem. Usadowił się wygodnie, kładąc kałamarz obok siebie, a zeszyt opierając na kolanach. Wziął pióro i zaczął pisać.

_Witaj, mamo. To był bardzo ciężki dzień. Ale myślę, że minął całkiem dobrze. Podjąłem chyba słuszną decyzję, zgadzając się na przybycie tutaj._

Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź.

_Cieszę się, synku. Też myślę, że to dobra decyzja. Sev jest naprawdę wspaniałym człowiekiem, choć często ma humory, nie zaprzeczę, i nie pozwoli zrobić Ci krzywdy. Życie bardzo go skrzywdziło, kiedy był dzieckiem. Pisał mi, że widziałeś kilka sytuacji z jego dzieciństwa podczas lekcji oklumencji, a potem ludzie też nie byli dla niego zbytnio wyrozumiali, ze względu na to, że wstąpił w szeregi Voldemorta. Nawet, gdy większość z nich wiedziała, że uchodził za szpiega. W szkole też nie miał łatwo za sprawą Twojego ojca, przynajmniej do czasu, aż James zrozumiał swoje błędy._

Jak to się stało, że w końcu jednak się pogodzili? O ile w ogóle do tego doszło.

Dopiero na początku szóstej klasy Rogacz trochę zmądrzał i przestał znęcać się nad Severusem. Choć Syriusz nadal lubił się nad nim pastwić. Przełomowa sytuacja, która sprawiła, że James przejrzał na oczy, to ta związana z Wrzeszczącą Chatą. Sev pisał, iż dyrektor mówił Ci o tym, że Twój ojciec uratował wtedy Severusowi życie. Ale nie jest to do końca prawdą. Owszem, mogło to skończyć się tragicznie dla Sev'a, ale równie fatalne konsekwencje miałoby to dla huncwotów. Remus najprawdopodobniej zostałby wtedy potraktowany jak zwierzę i skazany na śmierć, prawo już wtedy traktowało wilkołaki jak margines społeczny, a Łapa skończyłby w Azbakanie. Więc nie ratował wtedy tylko życia Severusa, ale przede wszystkim swoich przyjaciół. Po tym wydarzeniu Rogacz był wściekły na Syriusza i jakoś tak wyszło, że zaczął rozmawiać z Sev'em. Ich relacji nigdy nie można było nazwać zbyt przyjacielskimi, ale stały się poprawne, na tyle, że nie protestował, kiedy Severus miał zostać Twoim ojcem chrzestnym. Zresztą i tak nie przekonałby mnie do zmiany decyzji.

A jak to się stało, że w końcu wyszłaś za tatę? Pod koniec piątego roku nie wyglądało na to, byście mogli się kiedyś zakochać.

To również wiąże się z tym wydarzeniem. Po nim zaprzyjaźniłam się z Remusem. Choć nie pochwalałam tego, iż nie powstrzymał nigdy Jamesa czy Syriusza przed ich wybrykami. Z perspektywy czasu wcale mu się jednak nie dziwię. Od kiedy został ugryziony, już nikt nie traktował go tak samo. A wśród reszty huncwotów został zaakceptowany ze wszystkimi swoimi wadami i zaletami, a nawet więcej, okazali mu ogromną przyjaźń, stając się animagami i towarzysząc podczas przemian. Dopóki nie miał miejsca ten przykry incydent, ja również nie wiedziałam, co dolegało Lunatykowi. Ale gdy zauważył później, że mi to nie przeszkadza, zaczął czasami z nami przebywać, choćby pod pretekstem nauki. We trójkę, razem z Sev'em, chodziliśmy do biblioteki. Po jakimś czasie dołączył do nas również James. Z każdym kolejnym miesiącem stawał się spokojniejszy i przestał robić głupie kawały. Między nami nie było miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia, ona rosła im lepiej się poznawaliśmy. Aż na początku siódmej klasy zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić, a rok po skończeniu szkoły wzięliśmy ślub. Ty urodziłeś się jedenaście miesięcy później. Byłeś wspaniałym dzieckiem, oboje bardzo Cię kochaliśmy. Niestety wspólne życie zostało nam odebrane przez głupią przepowiednię.

Ja również żałuję, że tak się stało i nigdy nie wybaczę tego Riddle'owi.

Ze względu na Severusa spotkałam kilka razy Voldemorta, choć nigdy nie podzielałam jego poglądów. On nie miał najlepszego zdania na temat mugoli, a ja, jak wiesz, pochodziłam z takiej rodziny. Nigdy jednak nie dał mi odczuć, w żadnej z rozmów, że jestem gorsza. W końcu sam jest półkrwi. Ale myślę, że swoje poglądy sam Ci najlepiej wyjaśni, tak jak to zrobił kiedyś mnie. Sev również podzielał jego idee. Do pewnego stopnia. Ale także w tym wypadku on sam musi Ci o tym opowiedzieć. 

W pokoju dało się słyszeć charakterystyczny dźwięk pojawienia się skrzata domowego. Harry niechętnie oderwał wzrok od pamiętnika.

- Paniczu Harry, za dziesięć minut zostanie podana kolacja. Pan prosi, by panicz Harry zszedł z Truszką do jadalni - powiedziała skrzatka, kłaniając się.

- Już idę, ale proszę, przestań mnie nazywać paniczem i kłaniać się, krępuje mnie to. Jestem po prostu Harry.

Skrzatka popatrzyła się na niego niepewnym wzrokiem.

- Truszka jest wolnym skrzatem - to stąd to wytworne ubranie pomyślał Harry - i jest dobrowolnie związana z rodziną Snape, jak każdy skrzat w tym domu - odpowiedziała lekko urażonym tonem - ale Truszka wie, jak powinna się zwracać do członków rodziny, może przestać się kłaniać, ale na pewno nie będzie mówiła do Panicza tylko po imieniu. Tak nie przystoi żadnemu dobrze wychowanemu skrzatowi.

- Dobrze, możemy pójść na taki kompromis - zgodził się chłopak. - Poczekaj na mnie sekundę, napiszę jeszcze tylko kilka słów i możemy iść.

Skrzatka skinęła głową na znak, że zrozumiała i stanęła blisko drzwi, czekając na Harry'ego. On natomiast zwrócił się w stronę pamiętnika i napisał.

_Mamo, idę teraz na kolację, porozmawiamy później._

Dobrze, synu. 

Zamknął zeszyt i odłożył go z powrotem do kufra. Podążył za skrzatką do jadalni. W czasie, kiedy tam szli, zastanawiał się nad tym, co przekazała mu mama przez pamiętnik. Cieszyło go to, że w ten sposób będzie mógł poznać swoich rodziców czy ojców chrzestnych, ale uświadomił sobie, że nie będą to zawsze miłe rzeczy.

Wszedł do jadalni. I tym razem, mężczyźni siedzieli już przy stole. Skinął głową na powitanie i zajął krzesło, które w myślach nazywał już „swoim". Kolacja pojawiła się na stole. Dla niego został przygotowany ryż z białym sosem i gotowanym mięsem. Bardzo przyjemnie pachniała. Wszyscy zabrali się do jedzenia. Pierwszy odezwał się Riddle.

- Widzę, że zakupy się udały. Wyglądasz o niebo lepiej, choć dopiero teraz widać dokładnie, jaki jesteś chudy.

- Na takiej diecie jak ta szybko przytyję. Nie pamiętam, bym kiedyś jadł aż tyle posiłków - odpowiedział Harry.

- W takim razie najwyższy czas, by to zmienić - skwitował Snape. - Około dwudziestej trzydzieści dostaniesz do swojego pokoju jeszcze jeden lekki posiłek w postaci owoców. Już skrzaty o to zadbają, byś zaczął się porządnie odżywiać. Od jutra zaczniesz też ćwiczenia fechtunku, jest to jedna z tradycji każdego rodu czystej krwi, więc będziesz spalał duże ilości energii. Dlatego też musisz szczególnie zwracać uwagę na to, co jesz.

- Zgadzam się z Severusem - dodał Tom. - Skoro wyjaśniliśmy już sobie tę kwestię, przejdziemy do innej. Obiecałem ci rano, że wyjaśnię, skąd wzięła się moja antypatia do mugoli.

Harry skinął głową i z zaciekawieniem popatrzył na Riddle'a. W końcu nie codziennie ma się okazję wysłuchać „spowiedzi" człowieka, którego cały świat uważał za najgroźniejszego czarnoksiężnika.

- Mój znienawidzony ojciec był mugolem. Zostawił moją matkę, kiedy wyjawiła mu, że jest czarownicą. Była wtedy w piątym miesiącu ciąży. Cudem donosiła ją do końca. Kompletnie załamała się po tym jak została sama. Kilka dni po porodzie umarła, ale zdążyła mnie jeszcze po nim nazwać. Szpital poinformował go, że ma syna, lecz on nie chciał mnie znać i trafiłem do sierocińca. Był chyba najgorszy w Londynie. Starsze dzieciaki dokuczały młodszym, a opiekunowie wcale się nami nie przejmowali, częściej zaglądając do kieliszka, niż do dzieci. Tylko niektórzy ze starszych wychowanków zajmowali się tymi młodszymi. Kiedy zaczęły pojawiać się u mnie dziecięce przebłyski mocy, opiekunowie uznali mnie za szalonego, a inne dzieci za dziwaka. Każda potencjalna adopcja została uniemożliwiona przez opiekunów, którzy skutecznie zniechęcali kandydatów. Także na moich oczach wiele dzieci znajdywało rodziny, a ja zostawałem sam. Byłem inny niż oni, więc nikt nie chciał się ze mną bawić. Kiedy Dumbledore, wtedy jeszcze nauczyciel, przybył do mnie, aby przekazać mi, że jestem czarodziejem, byłem zachwycony. Z niecierpliwością czekałem na dzień pierwszego września. Kiedy trafiłem do szkoły, a moim domem stał się Slytherin, zobaczyłem wiele dzieciaków, które pochodziły z dobrych, czystokrwistych rodzin. Żadne z ich rodziców się ich nie wstydziło, nigdy nie byli źle traktowani, tak jak ja w domu dziecka. Nie znałem innego mugolskiego świata niż tamten, dlatego też go znienawidziłem. Obwiniałem ich za to, że czarodzieje nie mogą swobodnie żyć, lecz muszą ukrywać swoje zdolności. Myślałem, że wszyscy są tacy okrutni, jak mój ojciec, obojętni i podli jak opiekunowie, czy nietolerancyjni i znęcający się nad innymi jak dzieciaki z sierocińca. Świat magiczny był zupełnie inny niż tamten. Dowiedziałem się, że odziedziczyłem po matce całkiem pokaźną fortunę. To z jej strony oczywiście jestem potomkiem Slytherina, więc pieniędzy było całkiem sporo. Mogłem sobie więc pozwolić na zakup nowych ubrań i nie musieć nosić tych po starszych dzieciakach. W szkolnym mundurku nie wyróżniałem się niczym. Jedynie perspektywa letnich powrotów do sierocińca burzyła piękne życie, jakie wiodłem od przyjazdu do Hogwartu. Wystąpiłem do dyrektora o zgodę na pobyt w zamku również w czasie wakacji, i choć był on temu przychylny, to ten cholerny Miłośnik Dropsów wyperswadował mu ten pomysł jako zastępca dyrektora, powołując się na to, że nie znajdą mi żadnego opiekuna, który przebywałby ze mną w zamku przez całe dwa miesiące, a nie mogli się oni w jego mniemaniu zmieniać. Musiałem dać za wygraną i wracać do miejsca moich koszmarów w każde lato. Świat magiczny zawsze mnie interesował, dlatego najczęściej można mnie było spotkać w bibliotece. Czytałem wszystko, co wpadło mi w ręce. Dotarłem również do drzewa genealogicznego rodziny mojej matki. Stąd dowiedziałem się o swoim przodku. Kiedy w jednej z książek natrafiłem na wzmiankę o Komnacie Tajemnic, postanowiłem za wszelką cenę ją znaleźć. Przy okazji moich badań odkryłem, że jestem wężousty po tym, jak jeden z węży na ilustracji się do mnie odezwał. Przeczytałem jednak, że to jedna z cech czarnoksiężników i wolałem się z tym nie zdradzać, by znowu nie zostać uznanym za dziwaka. Komnatę udało mi się znaleźć dopiero w piątej klasie. Nie wiedziałem, jakie zagrożenie w sobie kryje. Bazyliszek zabił dziewczynkę a ówczesny dyrektor na siłę szukał winnego, obawiając się utraty swojego stanowiska, w wypadku niepowodzenia. Byłem prefektem, wszyscy nauczyciele mnie lubili, no może z wyjątkiem Dropsa, więc kiedy zobaczyłem, jak Hagrid ukrywa coś w lochach, uznałem, że najłatwiej będzie mi go w to wrobić. Był on znany z hodowania najróżniejszych stworów w szkole, więc nie było to trudne, a dyrektor chętnie zaakceptował takie wyjaśnienie. Jednak po tym, jak umieściłem bazyliszka z powrotem w Komnacie, Dumbledore zaczął mi się przyglądać, jakby wiedział, że to moja wina. Przez kolejne dwa lata grałem rolę nieskazitelnego ucznia. Całkiem dobrze mi szło, bo dostałem nawet odznakę prefekta naczelnego. Jednak przez te dwa lata nie próżnowałem. Od kiedy tylko poznałem ten świat, chciałem być kimś ważnym. Zdobyć tyle mocy i wiedzy, ile się tylko da. Wiedziałem, że jestem potężny, więc chciałem to jak najlepiej wykorzystać. Po szkole nie musiałem martwić się o pracę i utrzymanie, miałem dość środków do życia, dlatego udałem się w podróż. Szukałem zaginionych ksiąg i śladów czarodziejów za granicą. Poznałem różne kultury i wierzenia. Także odmienne spojrzenia na magię, rytuały i klątwy. Kiedy wróciłem do Anglii, miałem już jakiegoś rodzaju plan. Nie chciałem zniszczyć całego świata mugoli, ale ukarać tych, którzy znęcali się nade mną jak byłem dzieckiem. Oraz postarać się wyszukać magiczne dzieciaki, których krewni nie akceptowali, żeby nigdy nie musiały przeżywać tego, co ja. Przedstawiłem swoje poglądy kilku przyjaciołom ze szkoły i ludzie zaczęli się do mnie przyłączać, a na przestrzeni lat było ich coraz więcej. Udało mi się odszukać wielu z tych, z którymi miałem styczność w dzieciństwie. Lecz moją pierwszą ofiarą był ojciec. Zabiłem jego i całą rodzinę, z którą ułożył sobie życie po tym, jak mnie zostawił. Zemsta często zaślepia, a ja nie twierdzę, że mnie, albo któregoś z Śmierciożerców czasami nie ponosiło. Niektórzy byli fanatykami i nie ograniczali się tylko do „złych" mugoli, lecz chcieli pozbyć się wszystkich. Inni natomiast wiedzieli, że jest to niemożliwe, bo wtedy czarodziejski świat musiałby łączyć się tylko w pary między sobą, co wcześniej czy później doprowadziłoby do wymarcia nas wszystkich. Któregoś dnia jednym z moich wyznawców został Severus. Ale to już jego historia, ja swoją dokończę później.

Na te słowa Snape i Harry jakby wyrwali się z otępienia. Głos Toma, kiedy o tym opowiadał, był cichy i jakby hipnotyzujący. Mistrz Eliksirów po kilku sekundach otrząsnął się. Słyszał o życiu Riddle'a od osób trzecich, lecz nigdy nie miał okazji usłyszeć tej historii w całości i bezpośrednio od niego.

- Jak wiesz, moje dzieciństwo też nie było najszczęśliwsze. Również jestem półkrwi, a oboje moich rodziców można uznać za mało opiekuńczych. Ojciec pił i się awanturował, a matka włóczyła się po koleżankach, zostawiając mnie samego razem z nim. Wiele razy byłem świadkiem jak się kłócili, a on ją bił - mówił to głosem wypranym z emocji, jakby opowiadał o pogodzie, a na jego twarzy znajdowała się klasyczna maska obojętności. - Tak jak nienawidziłem ich oboje, to mogłem jeszcze zrozumieć zachowanie ojca. Alkohol niszczył człowieka. Nie umiałem jednak wybaczyć matce. W moim mniemaniu to matka powinna się opiekować dziećmi i troszczyć się o nie i całą rodzinę, o czym często po pijaku przypominał mi ojciec. Winę za to, że pije, również przypisywałem matce. Do ósmego roku życia jeździłem na miesiąc wakacji do moich dziadków od strony ojca. Byli oni ludźmi z natury surowymi i to oni wpajali mi poglądy o matce jako opiekunce dzieci i przekonywali o tym, że to przez nią ich syn jest taki, jaki jest. W końcu ożenił się z mugolką, a nie z czarownicą czystej krwi, która była mu wyznaczona przez rodzinę. W tamtym czasie nie miałem żadnej styczności z niemagicznymi ludźmi, dziadkowie skutecznie o to zadbali. Pierwszym mugolem, jakiego poznałem bezpośrednio, była twoja ciotka, gdy pomogłem dostać się twojej matce z peronu na Privet Drive po śmierci jej rodziców. Nikt nie stawił się, aby odebrać ją z dworca. Po mnie przybył domowy skrzat, nie miałem już wtedy żadnej rodziny, lecz nawet wśród tych starych czarodziejskich rodów wysyłanie domowego skrzata było czymś normalnym. Obecność na peronie nie była konieczna, chodziło o zapewnienie bezpiecznego powrotu do domu, a większość z rodziców wolała przygotować coś na miejscu, niż okazywać uczucia wśród całej społeczności czarodziejów. Tak też jest do dzisiaj. Ale wracając do tematu… Kazałem skrzatowi zabrać swój kufer i postanowiłem towarzyszyć Lily w drodze do jej domu. Wiedziałem, że obawia się ponownego spotkania z siostrą. Od czasu śmierci twoich dziadków widziała się z nią tylko podczas pogrzebu, a wtedy Petunia nie wyrażała chęci choćby zamienienia jednego słowa ze swoją siostrą, ostentacyjnie odwracając się na pięcie na każdą próbę rozmowy. Wiem, jak to wyglądało, bo dyrektor pozwolił mi towarzyszyć twojej matce podczas tych smutnych chwil jako jej najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Tak więc kiedy w zupełnie niemagiczny sposób przybyliśmy do Little Whinging, a uwierz mi, że podróż metrem i autobusem była wtedy dla mnie niemałym szokiem, zastaliśmy dom zamknięty na cztery spusty. Twoja ciotka wróciła dopiero wieczorem, a kiedy nas zobaczyła, stwierdzenie, że nie jest zachwycona, byłoby tu sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Wpuściła nas jednak do środka. Przez kolejny tydzień dostawałem codziennie listy od twojej mamy. Nie skarżyła się, ale między wierszami można było wyczuć, jak jest jej tam źle. Kiedy po tygodniu przybyłem, by się z nią zobaczyć, przez zamknięte drzwi byłem świadkiem ich kłótni, która była słyszalna chyba w odległości mili. Petunia wyzywała Lily od dziwadeł i oskarżała, że śmierć ich rodziców była jej winą, choć było oczywiste, że nie jest to prawdą, twoja matka przebywała wtedy w Hogwarcie. Jak się dowiedziałem później, tego dnia, którego mieli wypadek, jechali odebrać tort imieninowy dla Lily. Mieli zamiar wysłać go sową do szkoły i z tego też powodu twoja ciotka oskarżała swoją siostrę o ich śmierć. Jak wcześniej ci wspominałem, twoja matka miała cięty język i nie zostawała jej dłużna w obelgach. Wywiązała się zacięta walka na słowa, w której wiele razy powtórzyło się zdanie wypowiedziane przez twoją ciotkę „Jak ci się nie podoba, to możesz się wyprowadzić." Nie zamierzałem się wtrącać, ale kiedy kłótnia zaczęła przybierać taki obrót, a Lily była coraz bardziej wściekła, zacząłem się obawiać, że może jej coś nieświadomie zrobić. Takie wybuchy magii zdarzały jej się kilka razy w szkole i nigdy nie kończyły się dobrze. Ona również była potężną czarownicą. Starałem się ją uspokoić, nie zwracając uwagi na wyzwiska twojej ciotki, które skierowane zostały teraz na mnie. Zaprowadziłem ją do jej pokoju, zaproponowałem, żeby resztę wakacji spędziła w moim domu. Był on wystarczająco duży, żeby pomieścił cały nasz rocznik, więc jej obecność była raczej zbawienna, abym sam nie zwariował na takiej przestrzeni. - Uśmiechnął się na te wspomnienia, lecz szybko na jego twarzy zagościła z powrotem maska obojętności i zaczął mówić dalej. - Gdy się zgodziła, pomogłem jej się spakować i ruszyliśmy z bagażem w stronę końca ulicy. Czekał tam na mnie skrzat, który umożliwił nam teleportację do Srebrnego Wzgórza. To były najlepsze wakacje w moim życiu, choć często się kłóciliśmy. Dom był jednak na tyle duży, że w czasie takich momentów nie musieliśmy wchodzić sobie w drogę, a zgoda następowała bardzo szybko. Razem też wybraliśmy się na Pokątną w celu kupienia podręczników oraz później na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Na czas świąt również ją zaprosiłem, tak jak i na każde kolejne wakacje i przerwy. Petunia nie interesowała się swoją siostrą. Nigdy nie odpisała na listy, które wysyłała jej Lily, ani przez sowy, ani nawet mugolską pocztą. I choć twoja matka się do tego nie przyznawała, wiedziałem, że cierpi. Jedyną oznaką ze strony Petunii, że pamięta o swojej siostrze, były regularne przelewy na konto twojej matki, ze spadku po państwu Evans. Pewnie uznała, że w ten sposób spełnia swój obowiązek i nie musi się nią więcej przejmować. Tak więc Lily nie wróciła już więcej na Privet Drive, nawet po resztę swoich rzeczy, bo kiedy do niej przyjechałem, nie zdołaliśmy zabrać wszystkiego. W moim domu często można było spotkać któregoś ze Śmierciożerców. Wstąpiłem do nich podczas wakacji szóstej klasy, ale znak otrzymałem dopiero po skończeniu szkoły. W moim przekonaniu mugole zagrażali czarodziejskiemu światu, ponieważ musieliśmy się ukrywać, a dzieciaki, które rodziły się w niemagicznych rodzinach, często były przez nie odrzucane, tak jak to zrobiła twoja ciotka względem Lily i Ciebie. To był mój powód przystąpienia do nich. Często kłóciłem się na ten temat z twoją matką, a ona nie miała żadnych oporów, by wypowiadać swoje poglądy w towarzystwie innych Śmierciożerców, czy nawet Toma. - Kąciki jego ust nieznacznie podskoczyły do góry na to wspomnienie.

- Oj tak, była strasznie upartą kobietą i niebywale elokwentną. Potrafiła przemawiać godzinami, powołując się na niezliczone przykłady mugoli, którzy byli wspaniałymi ludźmi, jak twierdziła - dodał Riddle. - A ja próbowałem ją przekonać, że nie twierdzę, że wszyscy mugole są źli, tylko konkretne osoby. Większość moich Śmierciożerców miała jakieś zatargi z mugolami i ja pomagałem im je rozwiązać, choć może zabójstwa czy tortury nie każdy uzna za poprawny środek negocjacji czy wymierzania kary. Oczywiście, jak to z prasą bywa, kiedy odkryli, kto stoi za przestępstwami, ukazały się obszerne artykuły o tym jak, to chcę powybijać wszystkich mugoli i czarodziejów półkrwi. Jaki miałoby to sens? Przecież sam miałem niemagicznego ojca. Dumb chętnie utrzymywał tę pogłoskę. Był już wtedy dyrektorem Hogwartu i wiem, że zdarzyło mu się rozmawiać z moimi zwolennikami. Wiedział, jakie są moje poglądy, przedstawiłem mu je kiedyś pod koniec szkoły, choć może nie tak dokładnie jak tobie, ale był świadomy, że nie mam nic do większości mugoli, którzy o magii nie wiedzieli, a tym bardziej do magicznych osób pochodzących z takich rodzin. Ataki na rodziny czystokrwiste, które miały miejsce w tamtym czasie, były odwetem za moich sprzymierzeńców. Aurorzy też nie próżnowali w wymierzaniu kar. Kiedy tylko udało im się złapać kogoś z moich ludzi, nawet, kiedy byli to młodzi adepci zaraz po szkole, skazywali ich na straszliwe tortury, a następnie bez sądu pakowali do Azbakanu. Ich rodziny często były przesłuchiwane też pod wpływem zaklęć torturujących takich jak Tormenta (czyli biała wersja Crucio - tak samo bolesna), choć większość z nich nie wiedziała o przynależności swoich bliskich do mojego kręgu. Rozpętała się niemała wojna między nami i Ministerstwem i nie zaprzeczę, że obie strony zaczynały się posuwać za daleko. Ale zemsta jest bardzo silnym i zniewalającym uczuciem.

Urwał na chwilę. Słuchający go mężczyźni znów wyrwali się z letargu. Harry popatrzył na stojącą przed nim kolację, którą ledwo co ruszył, ale nie był już głodny, choć zjadł niewiele. Zbyt zaabsorbowany był opowieścią Toma.

- Poznałem tylko część przepowiedni. – ponowił swoje opowiadanie Riddle. - Podsłuchał ją jeden z moich Śmierciożerców, który pracował w Ministerstwie, ale nie udało mu się wysłuchać jej do końca. Każdego z twoich rodziców próbowałem przekonać do swoich racji, ale oni wybitnie się nie zgadzali z moim zdaniem, choć o Ministerstwie też nie mieli najlepszego. Woleli trzymać się na uboczu. Oni również znali treść proroctwa, dlatego postanowili się ukryć. Wtedy przybył do mnie Pettigrew i opowiedział, że wie, kogo dotyczy przepowiednia. Byłem już tak blisko osiągnięcia swoich celów, że nie mogłem zrezygnować. Ludzie w końcu zrozumieliby, jak nieudolnego mają ministra, który nie troszczy się o czarodziejów półkrwi, a jedynie o samego siebie. Nie robił również nic, by poprawić nasze stosunki z mugolami i zjednoczyć nasze światy. Kiedy przybyłem do waszego domu po zdradzie Glizdogona, nie miałem żadnego problemu z dostaniem się do środka. Każda wojna musi ponieść ofiary, a ty i twój ojciec mieliście być tylko przepustką do lepszego świata. Uważałem się za zbyt ważnego, by pozwolić sobie na śmierć, a Śmierciożercy potrzebowali kogoś, kto by nimi kierował. Twojej matki nie chciałem zabijać, ale ona uparcie cię broniła, nie powiem, że jej za to nie podziwiałem. Ale jak już dobrze wiesz, moje plany nie były takie dobre jak myślałem i zamiast pozbyć się problemu, to ty wyrwałeś mnie z mojego ciała. Śmierciożercy zostali w większości wyłapani, niektórym mądrzejszym udało się wywinąć, a pozostali musieli wiele lat gnić w Azbakanie, które poprzedzały tortury. To była straszna i potworna porażka. Byłem już tak blisko. - Westchnął ciężko, a z jego oczu można było wyczytać złość i zrezygnowanie. - Kolejne lata w stanie, jakim byłem, spędziłem nad rozmyślaniem o moich błędach. Zobaczyłem, że wiele rzeczy mnie zaślepiało. Teraz liczyło się tylko, by odzyskać swoje ciało i znów wprowadzić lepszy plan w życie. Ale ty po raz kolejny mi w tym przeszkodziłeś. A teraz w czerwcu poznałem dalszy ciąg przepowiedni i wiem, że nie możemy się zabić, tak, by nie stracić własnego życia. Stąd mój zamiar przedstawienia ci moich idei. W każdym razie, nie mam już w planach więcej mordów z zemsty, teraz moim celem jest przeprowadzenie zmian w Ministerstwie i próba połączenia światów, na tyle, by czarodzieje nie byli już szykanowani. Sam świat magiczny jest bardzo zacofany i za wszelką cenę nie chce dopuścić do siebie odkryć, jakie poczynili mugole. Żyłem pośród nich w niematerialnej formie od momentu mojej klęski i wiem, jak dużo przez ten czas osiągnęli. Przez ujawnienie się obu światów możemy wiele się od siebie nauczyć. My będziemy korzystać z ich wynalazków, jednocześnie użyczając mugolom magii. To niesie w sobie wiele korzyści i przyśpieszy rozwój obu światów. I mam nadzieję, że mi w tym pomożesz. Ale to dopiero później. Na razie czeka cię nauka. Moc, która była do tej pory w tobie ukryta, będzie chciała znaleźć ujście, dlatego musisz nauczyć się ją okiełznać. A my z Severusem ci w tym pomożemy.

Harry nie wiedział, ile z tego jest prawdą, a ile tym, co chciałby usłyszeć. Może to kolejna manipulacja ze strony Toma. Może na początku będzie karmił wszystkich wspaniałymi hasłami, po to, by na końcu przejąć władzę nad całym światem. Ale z drugiej strony chłopiec zauważył, że ujawnienie się czarodziejów i współpraca z niemagicznymi niesie w sobie naprawdę wspaniałe korzyści i można dzięki temu uratować dzieciństwo niejednemu magicznemu dziecku z mugolskiej rodziny oraz wyciągnąć korzyści dla całej czarodziejskiej, jak i mugolskiej społeczności. Przez najbliższy miesiąc, jaki miał tu spędzić, postanowił jak najwięcej dowiedzieć się o idei Riddle'a. Dopytać również mamy, czy ta część, o której ona ma pojęcie, jest prawdą, a może nawet porozmawiać na ten temat ze Snape'm czy innymi nauczycielami, których zatrudni dla niego Tom. Riddle musiał się liczyć z tym, że jego zwolennicy raczej nie będą mu wykładać wad planu, jaki przygotował. Harry chciał teraz napisać do Hermiony, lecz wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić, bo dziewczyna była zbyt związana z Zakonem Feniksa i Dropsem. Może uda mu się przedstawić te myśli, gdy wróci już do Hogwartu. Ona najlepiej powinna się orientować, co przyniesie takie połączenie i w mig wyłapać przeszkody. W końcu nie na darmo była najlepszą uczennicą w szkole.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Po przedstawieniu przez Toma swoich poglądów, Potter udał się do pokoju. Po raz kolejny miał wiele do przemyślenia. Wziął pamiętnik matki i usiadł na parapecie. Księżyc był w pełni i oświetlał przyjemnie wnętrze pomieszczenia. Światło było jednak za słabe do pisania i czytania. Zapalił nocną lampkę, która stała na stoliku koło łóżka..

_Teraz dopiero mogę napisać, że był to ciężki dzień. I pełen informacji. _

Nakreślił jej w skrócie co dowiedział się od Riddla i Snape.

_Wszystko co opowiadali Ci, a dotyczyło mojej osoby jest prawdziwe. Muszę przyznać, o ile to jest oczywiście prawdą, że Voldemort ma naprawdę dobry plan. Sama w szkole korzystałam z długopisów i zeszytów a nie piór, co często spotykało się z dziwnym spojrzeniem innych uczniów. A przecież to taki niewielki wynalazek. Czarodzieje byli by zszokowani jak wiele osiągnęli niemagiczny. Tak jak Ci Sev wspominał, to ja pomogłam unowocześnić mu jego dom. Wiele osób, które go w tym czasie odwiedzało, albo dziwnie patrzyli na te ulepszenia, albo wręcz byli nimi zachwyceni. Myślę, że przydałby się im zastrzyk nowych poglądów. Utknęli w średniowieczu z kałamarzami, aranżowanymi małżeństwami czy przestarzałym prawem. Nie wszystko da się załatwić magią. A co do prawa … nie mam pojęcia, kiedy było ostatnio aktualizowane. Rozwój zaklęć czy eliksirów już dawno pomógł w opanowaniu wilkołaków czy wampirów, a ciągle uważane są one za podgatunek. Ministerstwo za wszelką cenę, kiedy ja chodziłam do szkoły, starało się odgrodzić nas od niemagicznych, co nie pozwoliło na rozwój, gdyż czarodzieje uznali, że nie potrzebują zmian. I widzę, że od tego czasu niewiele się zmieniło._

Masz rację. Ciągle nam powtarzają, że sprzęt elektroniczny nie działa w budynkach gdzie używane są czary.

Srebrne Wzgórze osłonione jest zaklęciami ochronnymi tak samo jak Hogwart, jeśli nawet nie bardziej. A jak widzisz działają tu lampy, telewizory czy komputery. W kuchni i pralni również znajdziesz sprzęt elektroniczny. Skrzaty, które tu mieszkają, nie mają nic przeciwko wynalazkom i chętnie z nich korzystają. Ułatwia im to pracę. Ale jednej zasady przestrzegają: gotowanie własnymi rękami – żadnej magii czy przyśpieszaczy. Oczywiście korzystają z ekspresu, kuchenki gazowej czy tego typu rzeczy, które są magicznie ulepszone, ale używają ich tylko wtedy gdy nie zmienia to aromatu czy smaku …

Z tego co na razie udało mi się zaobserwować to mają wspaniałą kuchnie.

Jakby na znak pochwał pod kątem skrzatów, na biurku pojawił się koszyk z owocami. Można tam było znaleźć ciemne i jasne winogrona, truskawki, banana i zielone jabłko. Do uszu Harry'ego dobiegł też wybijany na godzinę dwudziestą trzydzieści, sygnał zegara, który wisiał nad drzwiami. Mógłby przysiąc, że wcześniej go nie było.

_Właśnie dostałem obiecaną porcję witamin. Skrzaty musiały je przysłać z kuchni._  
_  
To zabieraj się do jedzenia. I może w końcu spróbujesz skorzystać z telewizora czy komputera? Tyle dobrego pisze o tych sprzętach, a Ty nie wyrażasz nimi najmniejszego zainteresowania …_

Harry uśmiechnął się.

_Dobrze, mamo. Może faktycznie obejrzę sobie jakiś film. A na później mam do dokończenia bardzo ciekawą książkę, którą znalazłem rano w dostawionej biblioteczce. Opowiada o założycielach. Dobranoc._

Dobranoc synku.

Zamknął zeszyt i odłożył go do kufra. Wziął koszyk, usadowił się na sofie i włączył telewizor. Najpierw trafił na kanał gdzie przestawiane były widomości. Faktycznie nie było w nich nic, co można było by uznać za działalność Voldemorta. Później przełączył na film sensacyjny, który obejrzał z zadowoleniem. Po dwóch godzinach koszyk był pusty, a on całkowicie zrelaksowany. Wyłączył telewizor, poszedł do łazienki w celu wzięcia prysznica i przebrania się w piżamę. Kiedy stamtąd wyszedł podszedł do biblioteczki zabrał książkę i położywszy się na łóżku, zaczął czytać. Nawet nie pamiętał kiedy oczy zaczęły mu się kleić i zasnął.

XXX

Dzisiaj również obudziła go Truszka. Miała na sobie różową sukienkę, a na głowie czapeczkę w tym samym kolorze, z dziurami na uszy. Poinformowała, że za pół godziny będzie śniadanie. Harry podziękował jej i oznajmił, że sam trafi do jadalni. Na te słowa skrzatka zniknęła.

Wyjął z szafy nowy zestaw ubrań . Czarne jeansy, w jego mniemaniu zbyt obcisłe, ale sprzedawczyni w sklepie była nimi zachwycona, oraz czerwoną bluzkę. Zabrał rzeczy i udał się do łazienki w celu wykonania porannej toalety. Po dwudziestu minutach wyszedł stamtąd ubrany i odświeżony. Udał się do jadalni.

Tym razem przy stole było więcej osób. Oprócz Toma i Severusa siedział tam również Lucjusz Malfoy, jego syn i jeszcze jakiś człowiek, którego Harry nie znał. Na ten widok chłopiec zamarł na chwilę w drzwiach, ale po chwili odzyskał równowagę umysłu i powędrował na swoje miejsce. Przywitał się.

- Dzień dobry – odpowiedział Tom. – Z dobrych źródeł wiem, że znasz już pana Malfoy'a i jego syna Draco, chciałem przedstawić Ci natomiast pana Martina Look'a, który będzie jednym z twoich nauczycieli. – Nieznajomy do tej pory mężczyzna skinął głową – będzie on nauczał Cię bardziej przydatnych zaklęć, zaawansowanej transmutacji, uroków i klątw.. Severus zajmie się obroną umysłu i eliksirami. Ja animagią i teleportacją, a Lucjusz z Draconem nauką fechtunku. Plan dnia będzie wyglądał tak: po posiłku udasz się na zajęcia ze mną, potem drugie śniadanie i lekcja z Martinem, aż do obiadu. Około osiemnastej trzydzieści czas na lekcje władania białą bronią a o dwudziestej udasz się do Severusa.  
Reszta śniadania minęła w ciszy. Młody Malfoy i Potter co jakiś czas sztyletowali się wzrokiem, co nie uszło uwadze Snapa, który uśmiechał się ironicznie przez cały posiłek.  
Gdy zjedli – Harry dostał swoją porcję kleiku z sosem pomarańczowym – Tom nakazał mu za sobą podążyć. Wyszli z jadalni i skierowali się w głąb holu. Skręcili w korytarz po lewej aż znaleźli się przed dużymi brązowymi drzwiami. Chłopiec został gestem zaproszony do środka. Gdy już znalazł się w pomieszczeniu przyszło mu na myśl, że wygląda ono jak klasa. Tylko, że zamiast całego rzędu ławek były tylko dwie, tak by pomieścić przy nich cztery osoby. Znajdowało się tam też biurko, a przy ścianach stało kilka szaf.

- Jedna i druga sztuka, którą chciałbym Cię nauczyć nie należy do łatwych. Ale zaczniemy od teleportacji. Skoro jesteśmy na osobności Nie chciałem zadawać tego pytania przy innych byś mógł swobodnie odpowiedzieć, czy wyrazisz zgodę by Draco uczestniczył w zajęciach razem z Tobą? Decyzja należy do Ciebie, w końcu przygotowane zostały z myślą o Tobie, a nie młodym Malfoy'u.

Harry zastanowił się. Z jednej strony nie znosił tego arystokratycznego dupka, ale przebywanie sam na sam, w jednym pomieszczeniu z Voldemortem już teraz przyprawiało go o mdłości. Sam nie wiedział skąd one się biorą, z podniecenia nauką czy może strachu.

- Tak, może uczyć się razem ze mną.

- Dobrze – wziął z biurka kartkę i zwykły mugolski długopis, napisał kilka słów i wskazał na nią różdżką. Kartka zniknęła, a Harry domyślił się, że w pewnie ten sposób wysłał wiadomość do Malfoy'a. Podniósł oczy na Pottera

– Nie myślałem, że pójdzie mi tak łatwo Cię do tego namówić, odniosłem wrażenia , że się nie lubicie.

- Tak, ale dzięki temu gdy on tu będzie, zupełnie przypadkowo oczywiście, może wymsknąć mi się jakieś zaklęcie, które dziwnym sposobem w niego trafi, np. zamieniając we fretkę – powiedział gryfon z bardzo ślizgońskim uśmiechem.

- Fretkę?

- Nie ważne.

Ich rozmowę przerwało wejście Draco. Stanął obok Harry'ego nie obdarzając go nawet spojrzeniem.

- Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, zaczniemy od teleportacji. Na cały dwór nałożone jest zaklęcie antyteleportacyjne z wyjątkiem tego pokoju. Na razie nie można się też teleportować poza jego obszar. Na normalnych kursach uczą teleportacji za pomocą różdżki, zaklęcia i towarzyszy jej bardzo głośny trzask. Postaram się nauczyć Was tej sztuki bez pomocy różdżki zrobić i bez wydawania żadnego dźwięku, a ponad to skupimy się nie tylko na przemieszczaniu się do miejsca, które znacie, ale również „do osoby" i miejsca, o którym słyszeliście i jesteście sobie w stanie wyobrazić. Te zajęcia są powiązane, tak jak i animagia, z magią umysłu.

- Wspaniale – mruknął Harry

- Czyżbyś sobie nie radził z własnym umysłem? – Kpiąca zapytał blondyn

- Zamknij się Malfoy, chętnie dowiem się w co Ty zamienisz się jako animag – nie pozostał mu dłużny Potter –mówi Ci to coś: małe, białe z futerkiem i puszystym ogonem. I oczywiście bardzo tchórzliwego?

Na twarzy młodego ślizgowa wystąpił lekki rumieniec.

- Phi, ciekawe w kogo Ty się zamienisz, jakie zwierze ma samobójcze skłonności, najpierw robi a potem myśli i przy okazji naraża wszystkich dookoła siebie?

- Wrr. Jeszcze zobaczymy komu lepiej pójdzie panowanie nad umysłem.

- Macie rację, zobaczymy. A teraz zamknąć się i do roboty – usłyszeli podniesiony głos Riddla. Na te komendę chłopcy obrócili się w jego stronę. Zupełnie zapomnieli, że nie są sami w pomieszczeniu. – Skoro przerwaliście już tą dziecinną wymianę zdań to możemy zabrać się za to, za co powinniśmy. Sama zasada teleportacji jest bardzo prosta, trzeba skupić się najpierw na sobie, wydobyć moc z wewnątrz, a później przesłać ją do miejsca gdzie chcemy się znaleźć. Brzmi to nieskomplikowanie, ale uwierzcie, że wcale takie nie jest. Znalezienie w sobie mocy nie jest łatwe, a co dopiero wydobycie jej czy przesłanie. Ale każdy krok jaki postawicie na tych zajęciach przybliży was do innych umiejętności, które mamy zamiar was tu nauczać. Wszystkie są bardzo powiązane. Możecie zaczynać.

Młodzieńcy popatrzyli na chwilę na siebie w niemym przerażeniu, ale szybko odwrócili głowy. Żaden z nich nie chciał się rozszczepić, a wiedzieli, że często bywa tak przy nauce teleportacji. Przez najbliższą półtora godzinną lekcję obaj próbowali się przemieścić, ale nic im z tego nie wyszło. Z kwaśnymi minami podążyli do jadalni na drugie śniadanie, nie odzywając się do siebie.

Po posiłku czekały ich zajęcia z Look'em. Udali się razem do tej samej klasy co wcześniej.

- Moje zajęcia zaczniemy od transmutacji. Jest to według mnie jedna z przydatniejszych w codziennym życiu sztuk. Wiem, że w szkole uczą jak zmieniać konkretną rzecz w drugą za pomocą z góry ustalonego zaklęcia. Ja chce wam jednak pokazać, że przy odrobinie talentu i dobrej woli można zamienić wszystko w zupełnie coś innego, nie znając inkantacji. Kluczem do sukcesu jest w tym wypadku wyobraźnia. Najłatwiej zamienić rzeczy, które są do siebie podobne. Ale nie muszą być to cechy wyglądu, może to być sposób ich użycia, czy nawet taka sama litera na którą się zaczynają. Trzeba znaleźć coś co złączy te dwa przedmioty, a potem wyobrazić sobie jak wygląda przemiana, a moc sama was opuści, gdy dotknięcie przedmiotu różdżką. Rozumiem, że żaden z was nie posiada umiejętności magii bezróżdżkowej? – Pokręcili głowami na znak zaprzeczenia – Ok. Spróbujemy może później odkryć, czy macie do tego talent. Każde z zajęć, jakie są teraz dla was prowadzone, powinny pomóc wam w odkryciu tej umiejętności, o ile ją posiadacie.

Machnął różyczką i na stole pojawiły się dwie łyżki.

- Harry powiedz mi w co najłatwiej udało by ci się to zmienić? I dlaczego.– zapytał Look.

- W widelec? Oba przedmioty służą do jedzenia i są również podobne z wyglądu. – odpowiedział.

- Bardzo dobrze. Postarajcie się teraz wyobrazić sytuację gdy jeden przedmiot zmienia się w drugi. To naprawdę prosta przemiana, ponieważ te dwie rzeczy mają ze sobą bardzo wiele wspólnego.

Po około pięciu minutach na miejscu łyżek znajdowały się widelce. Nie były może one idealne. Jeden był lekko skrzywiony, a drugi wyglądał na zwyczajnie tępy, ale chłopcy byli bardzo dumni ze swojego osiągnięcia. Na twarzy profesora również widniało zadowolenie. Przez kolejne pół godziny lekcji ćwiczyli z łatwymi przedmiotami jak przemiana zapałki w wykałaczkę czy zapisanej kartki w czystą. Nauczyciel widząc, że całkiem dobrze im to wychodzi poleciłam zamienić kawałek deski w drewniane pudełeczko. Było to już trudniejszym zadaniem, ale pod koniec zajęć stały przed nimi dwa średniej wielkości prostokątne kuferki. Malfoy'a miał kilka wystających drzazg, a Pottera w niektórych miejscach pokryty był leciutkim mchem, który wcześniej znajdował się na drewienku. Obaj wyszli z zajęć w dobrym humorze.

- Zobaczymy czy będziesz się tak uśmiechał po kolacji – zaczął Draco gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu, daleko od uszu profesora. – Ojciec uczy mnie walki od piątego roku życia. Z tego co pamiętam, nie umiesz trzymać emocji na wodzy, a przy walce liczy się to, aby wyłączyć się względem wszystkiego oprócz przeciwnika.

- Potrafię – wysyczał Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby – dopóki nie pojawi się taki paniczyk jak Ty, który uważa wszystkich wokół siebie za coś gorszego. Nie moja wina, że Twoja blada gęba przyprawia mnie o nerwice.

- Od mojego wyglądu się odczep, to nie ja jeszcze niedawno chodziłem ubrany jak włóczęga, myślisz, że nie było widać co masz pod spodem gdy nałożyłeś na siebie szatę? Przykrótkie spodnie i buty w takim stanie, że nawet mój skrzat by się ich wstydził  
- Od kiedy zwracasz uwagę na to w co się ubieram? Myślałem, że nie widzisz nic poza czubkiem swojego nosa i spódniczką swojej dziewczyny!

- Dziewczyny? Jakiej dziewczyny Potter? – Draco stanął w miejscu i popatrzył się zszokowany na bruneta.

- A co, może ja uganiam się za Pancy Parkinson?

Nieoczekiwanie na te słowa Malfoy wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Potter, ty naprawdę jesteś kretynem. Ślepym idiotą z mniej niż połową mózgu.

- O co ci chodzi? Nie jestem ślepy i głupi!

- A ja myślę, że jesteś – odpowiedział blondyn kpiącym tonem – Naprawdę powinieneś zainteresować się czymś innym poza wieżą Gryffindoru, przemożną chęcią ratowania potrzebujący i uganianiem się za Cho Chang.

- Skąd wiesz o Cho? – teraz Harry był zszokowany.

- No proszę Cię Potter, aż taki głupi chyba nie jesteś. Nie wiesz, że życie miłosne Złotego Chłopca jest jednym z głównych tematów większej ilości populacji dziewczyn Hogwartu … i niektórych chłopców – dodał po namyśle, z perfidnym uśmiechem.

- Chłopców? W Hogwarcie są jacyś geje? – Szok na twarzy gryfona, w opinii Draco wart był całego złota z jego prywatnej skrytki u Gringota.

- Potter. Nie ośmieszaj się. Mieszkasz od pięciu lat z gejem w jednym dormitorium i tego nie zauważyłeś!

- Co? Z kim?

Blondyn tylko pokiwał głową z politowaniem.

- Domyśl się, a teraz zejdź mi z drogi, chce udać się do swojego pokoju.

- Masz tu swój pokój?

- Potter. Po pierwsze mamy tu być do końca miesiąca z ojcem, chyba nie myślałeś, że będziemy codziennie podróżować do domu? Zresztą mój ojciec nie może już tam przebywać ze względu na to, że jest poszukiwanym Śmierciożercą, nie pamiętasz? Lordowi i tak trudno było go wyciągnąć po czerwcowym zamieszaniu w ministerstwie. A ja wolę przebywać z nim niż w domu, gdzie w każdej chwili Aurorzy mogą zrobić nalot i z nudów porzucać sobie zaklęcia torturujące, a nóż wiem coś więcej niż wcześniej i będę bardziej skory do rozmowy. Po drugie … Severus jest … jakby moim wujkiem. Zawsze miałem tu swój pokój i czasami spędzałem tu część wakacji, kiedy otrzymywałem prywatne lekcje od niego. Masz jeszcze jakieś głupie pytania czy pozwolisz mi w końcu zająć się czymś innym niż twoją mało interesującą osobą?

- Tylko jedno. Kto jest gejem z mojego dormitorium?

- Jesteś taki naiwny, Potter. Pomyślałby może ktoś, że jesteś prawiczkiem … - Draco podniósł wzrok na twarz gryfona, która była cała purpurowa. Oczy ślizgona rozszerzyły się w szoku – Jesteś? Na Merlina, Potter. Plotki o Twoich podbojach krążą po całym Hogwarcie, a Ty nawet nigdy nie uprawiałeś seksu?

- Mam dopiero 16 lat! – Próbował ukryć zażenowanie Harry – A Ty ile dziewczyn zaliczyłeś, co? A może jeszcze powiesz, że jesteś gejem?

Uśmiech na twarzy Malfoy'a skutecznie wytrącił Pottera z równowagi.

- Powiedz mi, drogi Chłopcze-Który-Przeżył-By-Wkurzać-Innych co robiłeś przez ostatnie kilka lat? Których symptomów u mnie nie zauważyłeś? Głosu, ruchów, obcisłych ubrań, zachowania czy może tego, że chodziłem z Finniganem? Potter! Wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem gejem!

Harry zaniemówił. Nie wiedział co wywołało u niego wielki szok. To, że Draco był gejem, czy to, że chodził z gryfonem, czy może to, że przez pięć lat faktycznie mieszkał w jednym dormitorium z osobą o preferencjach homoseksualnych. Nie, nie miał on nic przeciwko takim osobą. Sam nawet kiedyś zastanawiał się czy nie jest homoseksualistą … Bo jaki facet po tylu staraniach, gdy w końcu udało mu się pocałować wymarzoną dziewczynę określa to mianem „mokro"? Albo dlaczego był chyba jedynym chłopcem, którego nie dopadł urok Fleur, gdy Ron ślinił się na samą myśl o niej? Ale miał przecież do tej pory na głowie ważniejsze sprawy niż zastanawianie się nad swoimi preferencjami seksualnymi.

- Po pierwsze to nigdy Ci się nie przyglądałem pod tym kontem. Po drugie Ron też na pewno o tym nie wie, bo inaczej …

- Dokończ. Wyśmiewałby się ze mnie, co Potter?

- Tak, myślę, że tak.

- A Ty?

- Co ja?

- Czy wyśmiewałbyś się ze mnie? – na ustach Draco ciągle widniał prowokacyjny uśmiech.  
Dopiero po chwili Harry odpowiedział na to pytanie.

- Nie.

- Dlaczego?

- Co dlaczego?

- Potter, nie denerwuj mnie! – W oczach Malfoy'a pojawiły się niebezpieczne ogniki – Dlaczego nie kpiłbyś ze mnie skoro jestem gejem?

- Mam wiele innych tematów by móc z ciebie kpić. Nie interesuje mnie z kim chodzisz, a nawet jakiej płci jest ta osoba.

- Czyżby nasz Wybraniec był tolerancyjny? Przecież tak lubiłeś się mnie czepiać razem z Wiewiórem, już od pierwszego dnia, wyśmiewaliście się z mojego imienia, czemu teraz miałoby być inaczej?

- To nie ja się śmiałem, tylko Ron.

- Ale Ty go nie powstrzymałeś. – Uciął blondyn i oddalił się w kierunku schodów, które prowadziły na górę.

Harry stał jeszcze chwilę w miejscu. Przypomniał sobie swoją pierwszą podróż do Hogwartu, gdzie spotkał Malfoy'a. Wtedy odrzucił jego przyjaźń, a później przekonał Tiarę, by nie umieszczała go w Slytherinie. Jakby to było, gdyby Ron nie usiadł z nim wtedy w przedziale, lecz pierwszego spotkał Draco? Zapewne został by Ślizgonem. Ciekawe czy wtedy też Snape od początku by go tak nawiedził. Pewnie tak, w końcu wyglądał prawie jak James, który dręczył profesora, a dodatkowo było na niego nałożone to dziwne zaklęcie. Chłopiec uświadomił sobie, że nawet nie bardzo wie, na czym ta klątwa miała polegać. Będzie musiał o to później spytać. Gdyby był w domu węża, Snape ciągle by go terroryzował, ale na pewno nie traciłby takiej ilości punktów. Mistrz Eliksirów na pewno wolałby mu wlepić szlaban niż odbierać szanse na puchar swojemu domowi. Spróbował dalej przypomnieć sobie swoją pierwszą klasę. Przypominajka. Gdyby Malfoy nie zabrał jej Neville'owi, to zapewne nie został by najmłodszym szukającym stulecia.

Tak rozmyślając doszedł do swojego pokoju. Postanowił spróbować przed obiadem oczyścić swój umysł, tak jak wymagał tego Snape. Wiedział, że wcześniej nie przykładał się do nauki oklumencji. Chciał zrobić na złość profesorowi, a poza tym chyba wolał nie stracić możliwości odbierania wizji. W końcu dzięki jednej z nich uratował życie panu Weasley'owi. Miał nadzieję, że teraz wizje nie będą mu już potrzebne i zacznie na poważnie traktować obronę umysłu. Położył się na kanapie i spróbował oczyścić umysł.

Po obiedzie udał się z Malfoy'ami na błonie. Podeszli prawie pod sam las, gdzie czekał już na nich rozłożony stół, a na nim najróżniejszego rodzaju bronie.

- Sztuka władania bronią jest w mojej rodzinie, jak w większości czystokrwistych, przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie. Teraz zostało mi polecone abym nauczał Ciebie. Nie powiem by specjalnie przypadło mi to do gustu. – Lucjusz mówił głosem wybranym z jakikolwiek emocji. – Ale skoro już mam podjąć się tego zadania to postaram się zrobić to jak najlepiej. Jeśli się przyłożysz i będzie Ci dobrze szło, to Draco będzie ćwiczył z Tobą również w szkole, lecz jeśli będziesz lekceważył zajęć to możesz być pewny, że nie będziemy marnować na Ciebie czasu, nawet gdybyś był następcą Merlina. Tej sztuki nie można uprawiać wybiórczo, trzeba oddać się jej całym sobą. Najważniejsze jest skupienie na tym co zamierzamy robić i na przeciwniku. Na samym początku musisz wybrać broń.

Harry podszedł do przodu i ujął w ręce pierwszy z brzegu miecz. Od razu wyczuł, że jest dla niego za ciężki.

- Nie wyglądasz na zbyt silnego, więc radzę wybrać coś mniejszego. Inaczej będziesz się za szybko męczył – zauważył Lucjusz, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć kpinę.

Brunet skrzywił się na tę uwagę, ale odłożył broń. Przesunął się wzdłuż stołu, aż jego oczy natrafiły na miecz, o mniejszym rozmiarze. Był niezwykle piękny. Rękojeść była wysadzona czerwonymi kamieniami. Gdy gryfon ujął miecz zauważył, że jego waga była co najmniej połowę mniejsza niż poprzedniego. Leżał on pewnie w dłoni, wydawał się idealny.

- Dobry wybór, z tym powinieneś sobie poradzić – rzucił Malfoy Senior – Draco, weź swój miecz i stań naprzeciwko pana Pottera – syn wykonał jego polecenie – Na początku każdej walki należy się sobie ukłonić. Naśladuj Dracona Potter – dodał ostrzej.

Przez kolejne pół godziny Lucjusz wyjaśniał mu zasady pojedynków, pokazywał podstawowe ruchy i próbował nauczyć go jak powinien stać. Po tym czasie, nakazał im spróbować małego pojedynku.

- Będę bardzo delikatny Potter, nie przejmuj się – naigrywał się Malfoy Junior. – Włos Ci z głowy nie spadnie … no może jeden – dodał po chwili namysłu, a na twarzy pojawił mu się kpiący uśmiech.

Harry w odwecie zaatakował, ale Draco szybko sparował jego ruch. Po kolejnych trzydziestu minutach, żenującego dla bruneta pojedynku, gryfon ledwo stał na nogach. Próbował dorwać blondyna z każdej strony, a ten blokował jego ruchy praktycznie nie ruszając się z miejsca.

- Na dzisiaj wystarczy – zawyrokował Lucjusz. – Jeszcze nam tu dostaniesz zawału z przemęczenia, a tego byśmy przecież nie chcieli.- Jego głos zdradzał, że nie jest przekonany co do prawdziwości swoich słów.

Gdy po kolacji Harry zmierzał razem z Severusem do jego gabinetu, czuł się już bardzo zmęczony. A wiedział, że te zajęcia nie będą łatwiejsze. Znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu, który był bliźniaczo podobny do tego, w którym urzędował Snape w Hogwarcie.

- Zobaczymy czy ćwiczyłeś coś przez wakacje – powiedział profesor, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg gabinetu – Legilimens

Obrona Harry'ego wytrzymała przez pierwsze trzy sekundy, a potem zalała go fala wspomnień.

- Czego innego mogłem się spodziewać! – rzucił ze złością Snape.

- To nie jest moja wina! – oburzył się Harry – nawet nie dał mi pan czasu na przygotowanie, zresztą nigdy mi pan nawet nie wyjaśnił w jaki sposób mam oczyszczać umysł!

- Dobrze Potter – powiedział Severus przez zaciśnięte zęby – jak w takim razie wyglądało w Twoim wydaniu oczyszczanie umysłu?

- Próbowałem pozbyć się wszystkich myśli.

- Czy Ty zawsze rozumiesz wszystko dosłownie? Potter, nie da się nie myśleć, nawet Ty nie jesteś w stanie tego zrobić, choć śmiało można Cię czasami posądzić, o nie paranie się tą jakże przydatną czynnością. – Powiedział kpiąco profesor, a Harry zgrzytał zębami – Oczyszczanie umysłu polega na wzniesieniu barier wokół niego. Każdy wybiera własny sposób by to zrobić. Niektórzy wyobrażają sobie czystą kartkę, wodę czy ogień. Dla niektórych jest to mur czy tafla szkła. Zamiast „nie myśleć", spróbuj skupić się na czymś neutralnym i utrzymać swoją uwagę na tym przedmiocie. Na pewno Ci to kiedyś wyjaśniałem.

- Nie, nie wyjaśniał pan – odpowiedział zdenerwowany gryfon – Pan po prostu za każdym razem włamywał mi się do wspomnień, po czym kazał się bronić, nie mówiąc jak mam to zrobić!

-A czy poczyniłeś jakieś kroki by zrozumieć czym jest Oklumencja? – odwarknął Snape – Biblioteka jest pełna książek na ten temat. Wystarczyło wykazać trochę inicjatywy. Nie będziesz przez cale życie niańczony i miał podawane wszystko na złotej tacy.

- Jak pan wie, do tej pory nikt nigdy nic mi nie podawał na żadnej tacy. A wręcz przeciwnie to ja byłem służącym i popychadłem.

- Chodziło mi o wiedze Potter. Nie musimy od razu rozczulać się nad tym jakie miałeś traumatyczne dzieciństwo. Nie zamierzam się nad Tobą litować, bo moje nie było lepsze – po chwili ciszy dodał - wróćmy do tematu naszej lekcji. Musisz wybrać coś na czym najłatwiej będzie Ci się skupić. Spróbuj.

Harry był wzburzony kolejną kłótnią i trudno było mu się uspokoić, jednak po dwóch czy trzech minutach usilnych starań zdołał się opanować. Do obrony umysłu wybrał mur. W jego wyobrażeniu zbudowany był z solidnej cegły. Po upływie kilku kolejnych minut, usłyszał jak Snape wypowiada formułę zaklęcia. Poczuł jak coś próbuje złamać jego obronę i odwrócić uwagę od muru. Udało mu się wytrzymać jakieś dziesięć sekund, aż mur pękł. Fale wspomnieć popłynęły strumieniem, lecz nie były one już tak wyraźne jak poprzednim razem.

- Całkiem dobry początek

To co usłyszał gryfon wywołało w nim nie mały szok. Nie rozumiał tego mężczyzny, cały okres jaki go znał Nietoperz się nad nim znęcał, przez ostatnie kilka dni można było uznać ich rozmowę za prawie uprzejme, a dzisiaj po standardowej wymianie nieżyczliwości doczekał się pochwały. Świat zwariował.

- Na dzisiaj skończymy, wiesz już jak masz wnosić mury, więc rób to zawsze przed snem, ćwicz też w każdej wolnej chwili.

- Czy mógłbym spytać dlaczego nie ma z nami Malfoy'a? Myślałem, że będzie uczestniczył, we wszystkich moich lekcjach.

- Gdybyś tylko czasami pomyślał to doszedłbyś do wniosku, że nie da się uczyć oklumencji w dwie osoby. Nie mogę penetrować waszych mózgów jednocześnie, a osoby trzecie tylko rozpraszają uwagę. Zresztą Draco już dawno opanował te sztukę. Dołączy on do nas kiedy zaczniemy naukę Legilimencji. Jeszcze jakieś pytania? Tym razem może na poziomie?  
Harry zaprzeczył głową jednocześnie gryząc się w język by nic nie powiedzieć.

- W takim razie mam jeszcze coś dla Ciebie. Mówił Ci już ktoś, że wyglądasz paskudnie w okularach? Po za tym są one niepraktyczne. Nawet mugole używają soczewki.

- Tak, ale jakby pan nie wiedział, soczewki trzeba wymieniać. A ja nie mogłem pokazać wujostwu, że odziedziczyłem jakiekolwiek pieniądze po rodzicach, bo na pewno by mi je zabrali.

- W Hogwarcie swobodnie mogłeś je zamówić przez sowią pocztę. Tam chyba nikt by się nie zdziwił, że możesz sobie na to pozwolić, prawda?

Harry zamyślił się, wcześniej nigdy nie przyszło mu to do głowy.

- Nie pomyślałem … - zaczął

- Właśnie Potter, Ty za rzadko myślisz. Ale nie ważne. – podszedł do biurka i wyjął z niego dwie fiolki: jedną z niebieskim, a drugą z pomarańczowym płynem, wskazał na pierwszą – to jest eliksir, który poprawi ci wzrok. Nie jest on łatwy do przyrządzenia i tylko kilku Mistrzów Eliksirów potrafi go wykonać, między innymi ja – powiedział bez cienia dumy i podał gryfonowi buteleczkę – zażyj eliksir przed snem razem z tym – podał mu drugą fiolkę – jest to eliksir przeciwbólowy. Naprawa wady wzroku jest dość bolesna i nieprzyjemna. Ten drugi specyfik powinien skutecznie zredukować wady leczenia.

Brunet wziął fiolki i wyszedł z gabinetu, nawet nie dziękując.

- Lekcja dobrych manier też by się przydała – rzucił Snape i podążył w kierunku swojej sypialni.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Gdy rano Harry się obudził, z przyzwyczajenia sięgnął po okulary. Lecz po ich założeniu pokój wydawał się dziwnie zamazany. Przypomniał sobie o eliksirze, który zażył wieczorem. Nie pamiętał, żeby w nocy odczuwał jakieś skutki uboczne, więc lek przeciwbólowy musiał zadziałać. Po ściągnięciu okularów poczuł się bardzo dziwnie, jakby był nagi. Nosił okulary od siódmego roku życia, gdy szkolna pielęgniarka wmusiła Dursley'om receptę na nie. Kara, jaką później od nich dostał, nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Spędził cały weekend w komórce pod schodami, nie dostając nic, poza kromką chleba i wodą raz dziennie. Jakby wujostwo chciało odrobić te ciężko zarobione funty, które musieli wydać na jego okulary. Od tego czasu, nigdy nie miał ich zmienianych, choć nie raz były widowiskowo niszczone przez Dudleya i jego bandę. Dziwnym sposobem za każdym razem, gdy następnego dnia się budził, szkła były w całości, co nie zawsze można było powiedzieć o oprawkach. Było to powodem, iż często chodził w oprawkach posklejanych taśmą.

Świat po zdjęciu szkieł wydawał się niezwykle wyraźny, Harry zapomniał już, jakie to uczucie. Magicznie naprawione okulary może nie były już w kawałkach, ale nie przystosowywały się do zmian, zachodzących względem wady jego wzroku przez te dziewięć lat. Zamrugał ze zdziwienia. Za oknem świeciło ostre słońce, które drażniło oczy.

Zegar wskazywał dopiero siódmą. Wstał z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki. Po dwudziestu minutach wyszedł z niej przebrany. Usiadł do komputera. Był tu dopiero dwa dni, a czuł się jakby minęły lata. Życie u Dursleyów, choć przepełnione pracą, było strasznie nudne. Tu miał zapewnionych wiele zajęć. A te wszystkie informacje, którymi był karmiony przez ostatnie dni, skutecznie zaprzątały mu głowę. Połączył się z Internetem i wpisał w wyszukiwarkę „quidditch". Zaskoczyła go ilość stron, które zostały odnalezione w tej tematyce.

Kolejną godzinę spędził wyszukując strony o magii. Znalazł ich naprawdę sporo. Obiecał sobie, że w wolnej chwili przyjrzy się im lepiej.

Teraz miał na głowie jednak coś innego. Zmęczony całym wczorajszym dniem zasnął zaraz po powrocie do pokoju.

_I postanowienie codziennych ćwiczeń obrony umysłu przed snem, szlag jasny trafił, zanim zdążyłem wprowadzić je w życie_ – pomyślał, zły na siebie.

Dlatego też postanowił zabrać się za to teraz. Przywołanie muru, który stworzył na wczorajszych zajęciach nie było trudne, czego nie można powiedzieć o jego utrzymaniu. W głowie miał pełno myśli, które umożliwiały mu skupienie. Po pół godzinie dał sobie spokój. Zegar wskazywał pół do dziewiątej, więc miał jeszcze trzydzieści minut do śniadania. Wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych prowadzących na błonie. Chciał z bliska przyjrzeć się temu, co widział ze swojego okna, a wczoraj podczas lekcji ze starym Malfoyem nie miał na to czasu.

Podszedł do altanki i usiadł za jednym ze stojących tam stołów. Błonia były naprawdę rozległe. Od strony lasu dochodził do niego śpiew ptaków, które miały gniazda wśród koron drzew, a pływające na stawie kaczki wydawały charakterystyczne dla siebie dźwięki. Tylko dwa łabędzie płynące blisko siebie zdawały się nie zwracać najmniejszej uwagi na to, co dzieje się obok nich.

Harry musiał przyznać, że było to naprawdę miłe miejsce do odpoczynku, albo relaksującej lektury. Szczególnie, jeśli mógłby skorzystać z hamaka rozpiętego pomiędzy drzewami.  
Usłyszał za sobą odgłos kroków. To Tom szedł w jego stronę. Usiadł na przeciwko gryfona, lecz odezwał się dopiero po chwili.

- Bardzo dobrze wyglądasz bez okularów – pochwalił go, ale szybko zaraz zmienił temat .- Jak podobają Ci się zajęcia?

- Dziękuję. Lekcje są interesujące, inne od tych, jakie są prowadzone w Hogwarcie. Mam wrażenie, że kluczem do wszystkich tych zajęć jest użycie własnej woli i wydobycie z siebie mocy. W szkole nigdy nam o tym nie wspominano.

- Zgadza się. Harry, powiedź mi, jakie jest przeznaczenie różdżki?

Chłopiec zamyślił się, zdziwiony nagłym pytaniem.

- Zadaniem różdżki jest wydobycie z nas mocy i ukierunkowanie jej – powiedział niepewnym tonem

- Pytasz czy odpowiadasz?

- Odpowiadam.

- Musisz być bardziej stanowczy w swoich wypowiedziach. Inaczej nikt nie będzie liczył się z Twoim zdaniem. – wtrącił Riddle – Ale co do różdżki to masz rację. Jest ona pewnego rodzaju pośrednikiem między mocą, którą mamy wewnątrz, a światem zewnętrznym. Każda z różdżek zawiera w sobie magiczny rdzeń: włos jednorożca, włókno z serca smoka, czy w naszym wypadku pióro feniksa, który umożliwia przesyłkę mocy. Możesz wymienić jakieś wady używania różdżki?

- Nie zawsze mamy ją pod ręką.

- Tak, to spore ograniczenie, ale nie najważniejsze. Pomyśl o rdzeniu różdżki.

- Każdy jest inny.

- Tak. To przez rdzeń różdżka jest taka a nie inna. Pomyśl, o czym zazwyczaj wspomina Ollivander, gdy mówi o swoich wyrobach.

- Długość, giętkość, drewno, z jakiego jest wykonana, rdzeń i… - gryfon poczuł, że w końcu zaczyna rozumieć - … i przeznaczenie.

Tom uśmiechnął się na potwierdzenie przypuszczeń Harry'ego.

- Czyli ze względu na to, jaki rdzeń zawiera nasza różdżka, łatwiej jest nam wykonywać takie a nie inne zaklęcia. – stwierdził gryfon pewniejszym głosem.

- Bardzo dobrze. Różdżka sama w sobie jest przedmiotem magicznym i może być „kapryśna".

- Na drugim roku, gdy Ron złamał różdżkę, to pomimo sklejenia jej magiczną taśmą, nie działała ona poprawnie.

- Zapewne dlatego, że został przerwany rdzeń magiczny i różdżka nie mogła nakierować mocy. Aby używać bezróżdżkowej magii trzeba w pełni zapanować nad swoją mocą i umysłem. On wtedy przejmuje rolę rdzenia i ukierunkowuje cel zaklęcia. Jest to jednak bardzo trudne zadanie i nawet potężni czarodzieje wolą korzystać z różdżek. Bez jej pomocy zaklęcia są zazwyczaj słabsze i zużywają więcej energii. Nie jest to jednak zasadą. Jak wiesz, albo przynajmniej powinieneś wiedzieć, Merlin opanował tę sztukę do perfekcji i nie czuł różnicy między używaniem, a nieużywaniem różdżki. Po nim było tylko kilkunastu czarodziei, którym się to udało. Za to cała masa takich czarodziejów, którzy opanowali tę sztukę częściowo. O takiej magii nie mówi się jednak głośno, szczególnie w czasach wojny, bo może być to element zaskoczenia w walce. Są jednak czary, które uniemożliwiają wydobycie z siebie magii i trzeba całej siły woli i kogoś naprawdę potężnego, by je przełamać. Jak więc widzisz, cała ta sztuka jest bardzo skomplikowana i rządzi się wieloma prawami. Ta teleportacja, której Cię uczę, animagia, czy obrona umysłu, są elementami magii bezróżdżkowej. To ty wysyłasz magiczny impuls od siebie, żeby się przemieścić, zmienić swoją formę czy chronić myśli i wspomnienia. Nie ma żadnych pośredników. Jednak magia zostaje wewnątrz Ciebie. Transmutacja jest w tym wypadku wyjątkiem. Nadal używasz różdżki do przesłania mocy, ale nie stosujesz już żadnych inkantacji czy skomplikowanych ruchów różdżką. Gdy uda Ci się opanować te dwa rodzaje magii, spróbujemy je połączyć i zobaczyć jak pójdzie ci bez różdżki.

- Czyli złotym środkiem jest znajomość magii bezróżdżkowej, ale jednocześnie posiadanie różdżki zawsze przy sobie.

- Wyciągnąłeś dobre wnioski. Może ciągle jesteś naiwny, porywczy i zbyt gryfoński, ale wbrew temu, co mówi Severus, jak chcesz, to potrafisz myśleć. A teraz zbierajmy się na śniadanie.

OOOOOOO

Po posiłku udali się z Draco na lekcje teleportacji. Potterowi udało się dostrzec jeszcze jedną zaletę uczenia się z blondynem. Chęć rywalizacji.

W drodze na zajęcia pierwszy odezwał się Ślizgon.

- Potter, gdzie zgubiłeś swoje oczy? Jesteś pewny, że trafisz bez nich we właściwy przedmiot? Nie chciałbym zostać przypadkowo uszkodzony przez Twoją niekompetencję.

- Z moimi oczami wszystko w porządku. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić – odrzekł gryfon – A jak będę chciał Cię przekląć, to zrobię to umyślnie.

- Nie martwię się o Ciebie, lecz o siebie!

- Phi. Zapomniałem, że Ty przejmujesz się tylko sobą.

Resztę drogi do klasy minęło już w ciszy. Dopiero przed samymi drzwiami Harry usłyszał kilka słów, które Draco wypowiedział do niego szeptem.

- Lepiej Ci bez nich. Dopiero teraz widać, jakie masz niesamowicie zielone oczy.

Zanim zszokowany Potter zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, Malfoy wszedł już do klasy.  
Nie mając wyboru, podążył za nim.

Brunet był zdeterminowany by na lekcjach szło mu jak najlepiej. Ćwiczyli w dwóch kątach klasy pod czujnym okiem Toma, który co chwilę wtrącał jakieś uwagi typu: „Draco, jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę, że rzucasz jakieś zaklęcie na Harry'ego, potraktuję cię Cruciatusem. Wiesz, że jestem do tego zdolny", „Potter, w kontrakcie jest mowa o tym, że mam Cię ochraniać, ale nie zabrania mi on wypróbować na Tobie kilku paskudnych klątw", „Skupcie się, do cholery!", „Moja cierpliwość ma swoje granice!" czy nawet żałosnym tonem „Merlinie, w co ja się wpakowałem, dwóch półgłówków".

- Potter, chodź tu do mnie! – Ryknął już nieźle wkurzony Tom – Wiesz, co to jest wyciszenie? Bez tego nic nie osiągniesz! Teleportacja w porównaniu do animagii to pikuś. A mamy zaledwie miesiąc. Zrób to jeszcze raz. Wydobądź moc, skup się na sobie i spróbuj przesłać ciało razem z mocą w drugi kąt pokoju.

- Przecież próbuję to zrobić od dwóch godzin – odrzekł żałośnie – mówiłeś, że nie jest to proste, a od nas wymagasz byśmy robili to już na drugich zajęciach!

- No, pierwszy raz muszę się zgodzić z Potterem – Draco dołączył się do rozmowy.

- Ty się nie wtrącaj – odwrócił się w stronę blondyna Riddle – Wiem, że ojciec próbuje nauczyć Cię tego od początku wakacji, a nie masz na razie żadnych wyników.

Chłopiec spłonął lekkim rumieńcem, ale już nic nie powiedział.

- Potter, zaczynaj. A może pod presją łatwiej by Ci się uczyło?

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał podejrzliwie brunet

- System kar i nagród. Zawsze działa. Jeśli nie uda Ci się tego osiągnąć przez najbliższe pół godziny, obaj oberwiecie Cruciatusem.

- Ej, ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego – próbował się bronić Ślizgon  
- Sprzeciwiasz mi się? – Zapytał z groźną miną Tom – Tatuś nie nauczył Cię szacunku? Poza tym ciesz się, że Twój los jest w rękach Pottera, bo jakbym takie samo ultimatum postanowił Tobie, to na pewno skończyłoby się klątwą.

- Przybyłem tu z własnej woli, nie masz prawa mnie karać! – Próbował jeszcze oponować gryfon

- A kto mi tego zabrania? Nie zamierzam Cię zabić, próbuję Cię czegoś nauczyć, a strach jest najlepszym nauczycielem. Nie możesz odejść, bo zerwiesz kontrakt. A chyba nie sądziłeś, że zawsze będę miły?

- Nie, nigdy nikogo z Was nie posądziłbym o bycie miłym.

- Więc na co czekasz? Czas ucieka.

Gryfon z kwaśną miną podszedł do okna. Próbował znaleźć swoją moc. Nie lubił Malfoya, ale pamięć o skutkach doświadczonego wcześniej zaklęcia, była dla niego zbyt świeża. Nie życzyłby takiego bólu nawet wrogowi. Próbował skupić się na sobie, zamknął oczy, widząc w myślach przeciwległy koniec pokoju. Przywołał jeszcze mur odgradzający myśli, by skupić się tylko na tym, co ma teraz zrobić. Po kilkunastu minutach poczuł się bardzo dziwnie, jakby lekkie wyrywanie ciała, a po chwili zrobiło mu się trochę zimno. Zanim zdążył otworzyć oczy, do jego uszu dobiegł śmiech. Spojrzał zszokowany na stojącego naprzeciwko niego Ślizgona. Nigdy nie słyszał, by Draco śmiał się w taki sposób. Zawsze był to kpiący śmieszek, a najczęściej blondyn ograniczał się zaledwie do wykrzywienia ust. Teraz był to czysty, radosny śmiech. Nie rozumiał, co go wywołało. Popatrzył na Toma. Na jego twarzy widniał lekki szok, pomieszany z rozbawieniem. Spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie stał jeszcze kilka sekund temu. I wtedy zrozumiał. Leżały tam jego ubrania.

Na twarzy Harry'ego momentalnie wykwitł rumieniec. Próbował się bezskutecznie zakryć dłońmi, ale przez to przedstawiał się jeszcze żałośniej.

- Nie no Potter, gdzie ukrywałeś się całe moje życie… z takim sprzętem. – Zaśmiał się blondyn głośniej, jakby jeszcze przed kilkunastoma minutami nie wisiała nad nim groźba tortur.

Gryfonowi zostało tylko jedno. Rzucił się szybko w stronę drzwi, łapiąc po drodze ubrania. Wpadł do pierwszego pomieszczenia na lewo od klasy. Wciągnął wszystko na siebie i usiadł pod ścianą. Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie spotkało go takie upokorzenie. „Obnażyłem się przed dwoma największymi wrogami! Dlaczego ten cholerny Riddle nie mówił, że mamy skupić się także na ubraniach! I co miał znaczyć ten tekst… o jego sprzęcie. " Na przypomnienie tych słów poczuł, że jego policzki jeszcze okrutniej palą się z zażenowania. Nie zamierzał się ruszyć z tego pokoju, już nigdy nie zejdzie do jadalni! Nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć Malfoyowi w oczy. Już zawsze będzie miał przed oczami tę scenę.

Ja robię wszystko by uratować mu tę arystokratyczną skórę, a on zwyczajnie mnie wyśmiał!

W jego gryfońskim mózgu, nie było teraz żadnych racjonalnych myśli mówiących, że jeśli sytuacja byłaby odwrotna i to blondyn straciłby ubrania, to pewnie byłby tym, który się śmieje. Nie, to nie był czas na refleksję. Jedyne, co mu obecnie pozostało, to niemiłosiernie wkurzać się za uwagę Malfoya. Dopiero po kilku minutach był w stanie sprawdzić, gdzie właściwie trafił. Pomieszczenie wyglądało na jakiś gabinet, może pracownię. Na półkach, które stały pod ścianą, znajdywało się wiele książek, fiolek, mały kociołek i kilka innych dziwacznych przedmiotów, których przeznaczania nie znał. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie go tu szukał. Wiedział, że i tak na długo się tu nie zaszyje. Zapewne po drugim śniadaniu zaczną poszukiwania, jeśli się nie zjawi na posiłku. A poza tym chciał iść na zajęcia do Looka. Na razie były one najprzyjemniejsze i chociaż tam coś mu się udawało. Nawet, jeśli miałby spotkać na nich Malfoya.

Tak! Mi przynajmniej wyszła jakaś teleportacja, a on od miesiąca nie umie tego dokonać!- ta myśl trochę poprawiła mu humor.

Zdecydował, że przeczeka tu posiłek. Zresztą nie byłby i tak w stanie nic teraz przełknąć. I nie było to tylko związane z zażenowaniem. Po teleportacji miał uczucie jakby jego wnętrzności zostały wyprane w pralce. Nie wiedział, jak udało mu się nie zwymiotować zaraz po przemieszczeniu się. „No tak, byłem zajęty wysłuchiwaniem Malfoya". Westchnął ciężko, wstał i podszedł w kierunku okna. Usiadł na parapecie - w całym domu były one bardzo szerokie. Podwinął kolana pod brodę i spróbował się uspokoić. Postanowił, że jeśli ma teraz chwilę wolnego, to oczyści umysł. Może to mu pomoże, skoro za godzinę miał stawić czoło kpiącym uwagom blondyna.

Pod klasę przybył pierwszy. Dopiero po kilku minutach dołączył do niego Draco z nauczycielem. Potter nie zaszczycił Ślizgona nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Twardo wpatrywał się w Looka.

- Harry, dlaczego nie byłeś na posiłku? Snape nie wyglądał na zachwyconego. Słyszałem, że miałeś jakieś kłopoty z jedzeniem i powinieneś spożywać regularne posiłki.

- Nie byłem głodny – odparł gryfon, walcząc z rumieńcami, które ponownie chciały wykwitnąć na jego policzkach. Miał nadzieję, że Tom nie powiedział nikomu, co zdarzyło się zaledwie dwie godziny temu. Jego nadzieje zostały jednak szybko rozmyte.

- Słyszałem, co stało się na lekcji. To naprawdę wspaniały wynik, tak szybko pojąć istotę teleportacji. A utrata niektórych elementów, czy nawet rozszczepienia są bardzo częste, nie musisz się tym przejmować.

_Łatwo panu mówić, to nie pan będzie przez najbliższe dwa lata upokarzany przez cholernych Ślizgonów, gdy tylko Malfoy powie im, co się stało_ – pomyślał wkurzony, ale odpowiedział:

- Tak, ale takie rzeczy muszą przydarzać się tylko mnie – w jego głosie czuło się ogromne zażenowanie – a do tego jeszcze miałem tylu światków.

- Potter, ciesz się, że coś takiego nie stało się na grupowym kursie – wtrącił niespodziewanie Malfoy – mogłeś stanąć nagusieńki przed całym naszym rocznikiem – znów na jego twarzy można było dostrzec kpinę.

- Tak, jak bym nie wiedział, że zaraz po powrocie do szkoły wszystkim wypaplasz, co się tu stało.

- Potter, użyj mózgu, nie będę mógł mówić o tym, co się tu działo, chyba, że od razu chcesz zdradzić Dropsowi, że spędziłeś wakacje pod czułym okiem Czarnego Pana, co?

Harry oczywiście wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał, ale nie chciał po raz kolejny dać po sobie poznać, że nie wiedział o tak oczywistej rzeczy.

- Malfoy, Ty na pewno znajdziesz sposób, by przekazać to Ślizgońskim kumplom.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak raduje mnie Twoja wiara we mnie, gryfonku. – mówiąc to, blondyn skłonił mu się, nie spuszczając jednak oczu z Harry'ego, a na twarzy miał ciągle przyklejony perfidny uśmiech.

_Dobra, znowu przegrałem. To nie miał być komplement!_ – Pomyślał całkowicie załamany brunet.

- Dobra chłopcy, koniec flirtów, wracamy do lekcji. – wtrącił Look.

- My nie flirtujemy! – wykrzyknęli razem.

- Tak, oczywiście, że nie… - odparł z uśmiechem Martin – ale teraz zabierajmy się do pracy. Na początku poćwiczymy kolejne etapy transmutacji, później pokażę wam kilka przydatnych zaklęć obronnych i defensywnych, a zajęcia zakończymy małym pojedynkiem.

Idąc na obiad, Harry czuł się o wiele lepiej, udała mu się transmutacja, a potem trzy razy pod rząd, wygrał z Draco pojedynki. Look naprawdę znał się na rzeczy. Tarcze, które im pokazywał, świetnie odbijały nawet mocniejsze klątwy, a zaklęcia atakujące na pewno będą przydatne, gdyby miał stoczyć z kimś pojedynek. Cieszyło go również, że był szybszy od blondyna w rzucaniu uroków. A Look dodał, że Harry ma „niezwykłe wyczucie. Idealnie dopasowuje zaklęcia do sytuacji". W końcu nie za darmo dostał tak dobrą ocenę z OPCM. Tak… zdecydowanie poprawił mu się humor.

Jednak szczęście nie mogło trwać zbyt długo. Mina Snape'a, gdy znalazł się już w jadalni, nie wskazywała na nic dobrego.

- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego nie raczyłeś stawić się na drugie śniadanie? Masz przestrzegać wyznaczonych godzin posiłku! Inaczej nie będziesz w stanie poprawić swojej kondycji, a co się z tym wiąże, będziemy zmuszeni przerwać lekcje. Energia jest niezbędna przy wszystkich tych zajęciach! – Snape był nieźle wkurzony

- Nie byłem głodny! Mam chyba do tego prawo! – Próbował się bronić gryfon.

- Nie masz! W moim domu masz przestrzegać moich zasad!

- Nie muszę pana słuchać! Wspaniale. Albo mnie głodzą, albo na siłę zmuszają do jedzenia. – Próbował wstać od stołu w celu udania się do pokoju. Znów stracił apetyt.

- Nawet nie waż się wyjść z jadalni – cicho, lecz wyraźnie wysyczał Snape, a Harry wiedział, że ten ton nie wróży nic dobrego – Nie opuścisz kolejnego posiłku. Skoro zachowujesz się jak rozkapryszony bachor, to będę Cię pilnował. Teraz zabieraj się do jedzenia!

Harry patrzył cały czas na Mistrza Eliksirów. Nawet nie spostrzegł, że w czasie ich kłótni do jadalni przyszli Malfoyowie, Tom i Look, oraz że zdążyli już zająć miejsca przy stole. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy pojawiły się potrawy.

Gryfon w myślach policzył do dziesięciu i próbował się uspokoić, wiedział, że nie wygra ze Snape'm. A nie chciał narażać się na jego gniew jeszcze bardziej. Był świadomy, że oberwie mu się za to zachowanie wieczorem. Dlatego wolał nie przeginać i zabrał się do jedzenia.

- Severusie – powiedział Tom – gdybym Cię nie znał, pomyślałbym, że w taki sposób próbujesz przekazać Harry'emu, że się o niego troszczysz.

Gryfon pomyślał, że zobaczenie wyrazu twarzy Snape'a było warte wszystkich upokorzeń, jakie go dzisiaj spotkały.

OOOOOO

Na lekcji fechtunku nie było lepiej. Draco widocznie powiedział swojemu ojcu o wydarzeniu na porannej lekcji, albo przynajmniej tej upokarzającej części, bo Malfoy Senior patrzył na Harry'ego z większą drwiną niż zwykle. Gdy Złoty Chłopiec po raz czwarty z rzędu, został rozbrojony, miał już dość dzisiejszego dnia.

- Gryfonku – zaczął drwić Ślizgon – nie możesz cały czas wygrywać. Nie da się być najlepszym we wszystkim. Musisz przyznać, że jestem w fechtunku mistrzem – na jego twarzy zagościł złośliwy uśmiech. Potter miał ochotę rzucić się na niego i własnoręcznie pokazać mu, gdzie może wsadzić sobie swoje „bycie mistrzem". Wiedział jednak, że Lucjusz by mu na to nie pozwolił. Nie mógł pozbawić go jedynego dziedzica rodu Malfoy.

_Chociaż skoro ten cholerny Ślizgon jest gejem, to może nie sprawiłoby to jego ojcu różnicy. W końcu kolejnych potomków i tak się nie doczeka _– pomyślał mściwie – _Ale był jeszcze jakiś kuzyn. Jak on się nazywał… Dariusz? Nie, Damian. Może on przedłuży ich linię i stary Malfoy nie będzie miał mi za złe, jak zabiję mu syna? Albo chociaż wykastruję… I tak mu się to na nic nie przyda._

- Masz rację. Wystarczy, że przebijam Cię w innych rzeczach. Choćby quidditch czy pojedynki. – na pewno nie zamierzał mu przypominać, że w nauce teleportacji też był szybszy. Na nic to jednak się nie zdało.

- A nie zapomniałeś jeszcze o czymś, gryfonku? Jakież wspaniałe postępy poczyniłeś na porannej lekcji. Musisz być z siebie naprawdę dumny.

Harry nie wiedział, po raz który walczy dzisiaj z rumieńcami.

_Jeszcze trochę i wejdzie mi w nawyk to całe czerwienienie się_ – pomyślał żałośnie.

- Ja mam przynajmniej jakiekolwiek wyniki, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. A może wolałbyś zarobić od Twojego pana Crucio?

- On nie jest moim panem! – Wściekł się Ślizgon – Nie mam jeszcze mrocznego znaku!

- Sam powiedziałeś. Jeszcze.

- Dla Twojej wiadomości, Potter, gdy zostanę Śmierciożercą, będę z tego dumny! W przeciwieństwie do Dumbledore'a, Czarny Pan ma przynajmniej jakiś sensowny plan, co zrobić ze światem!

- A skąd możesz wiedzieć, że to nie kolejne manipulacje? Jest w tym przecież świetny.

- Myślałem, że nie wierzysz już Dropsowi.

- A co to ma do rzeczy? Nie, nie ufam już dyrektorowi, ale to nie oznacza, że od razu przyłączę się do Voldemorta. A czy słyszałeś, że Tom ma w planach połączenie czarodziejskiego i mugolskiego świata? Do tej pory każdego, kto nie był czystej krwi, uważałeś za coś gorszego. Nie omieszkałeś, kiedy tylko miałeś okazję, wyzwać Hermiony od „szlamy" – ostatnie słowo wypowiedział w taki sposób jakby nie chciało mu przejść przez usta.

- No cóż, mugole mogą być bardzo użyteczni. Ostatni miesiąc mieszkałem z ojcem w mugolskiej części Londynu i w mieszkaniu należącym do mugola. Zmieniłem zdanie. Niemagiczni wynaleźli zbyt wiele fajnych rzeczy, żeby z nich nie korzystać.

- Malfoy, przyznajesz, że się myliłeś? Nie wierzę.

- Tylko krowa nie zmienia swoich poglądów. To takie mugolskie powiedzenie, słyszałeś o nim? – powiedział z dumą.

_Świat wali się na głowę! Malfoy jest dumny z tego, że zna coś mugolskiego._ – pomyślał Harry.

- Skoro skończyliście tę jakże interesującą wymianę zdań, to może wrócimy jeszcze do ćwiczeń – odezwał się cichy do tej pory Lucjusz. Słuchanie ich przekomarzań przynosiło zbyt wiele rozrywki, by je przerywać. – Koniec flirtów. Nauka czeka.

- My nie flirtujemy! – już po raz drugi wykrzyknęli dziś te słowa jednocześnie.

OOO

Do końca lekcji Potter został rozbrojony jeszcze dwa razy. Choć Harry'emu raz, prawie udało się wytrącić Draco miecz. Prawie.

Z ponurą miną szedł na lekcję oklumencji. Wszedł do gabinetu profesora.

- A, to Ty, Potter – powiedział Snape, nie podnosząc głowy z nad tego, co czytał przy swoim biurku – Siadaj – wskazał mu krzesło naprzeciwko siebie – mam nadzieję, że ćwiczyłeś?

- Tak, starałem się.

- Słyszałem, że udało ci się teleportować – kąciki ust profesora nieznacznie się podniosły, jakby próbował ukryć rozbawienie.

Nie, jeszcze tylko tego brakowało. On też musi ze mnie szydzić.

- Tak. Wyszła – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby gryfon.

- Dobrze. Jeszcze tylko kilka zgubionych palców czy ubrań i na pewno Ci się uda.

- Mi przynajmniej coś wyszło, a przy okazji uratowałem tyłek Malfoya!

- Nie unoś się, Potter. Czas zacząć panować nad emocjami. A co ma z tym wspólnego „tyłek Malfoya"? Nie wiedziałem, że on cię interesuje – powiedział kpiąco.

- Czy wyście wszyscy głowy do cholery postradali? Nie interesuje mnie Malfoy! Riddle zagroził nam Cruciatusem, jeśli mi się nie uda!

- Język, Potter! Pamiętaj z kim rozmawiasz, nadal jestem Twoim nauczycielem i nie będę tolerował takiego zachowania. Mówisz, że Czarny Pan zagroził Wam niewybaczalnym? Interesujące. A czy w kontrakcie nie było, że masz zapewnioną przez niego ochronę? Ty i Twoi przyjaciele?

- Tom powiedział, że zakaz rzucania klątwami nie obejmuje kontraktu. A poza tym co wspólnego miałby z tym Malfoy? On nie jest moim przyjacielem.

- Potter, jesteś strasznie naiwny. Stuprocentowy gryfon. – wypowiedział to tak, jakby tytuł „gryfona" był najgorszą obelgą - Nic dziwnego, że ciągle ktoś Tobą manipuluje. Czym w twoim mniemaniu jest ochrona?

- Zapewnianiem bezpieczeństwa. Czyli nie może mnie zabić.

- Bez kontraktu też by nie mógł.

- Nie pomyś… - urwał, nie zamierzał się po raz kolejny podkładać. Z zadowolonej twarzy profesora mógł jednak wyczytać, że wie, co chciał powiedzieć – Wrr. Czyli nie może we mnie rzucać zaklęć?

- Może, oczywiście, że może.

- To o co panu chodzi, raz pan twierdzi jedno, a raz drugie! – Wykrzyknął już nieźle wkurzony Harry.  
- Nie unoś się! – W oczach profesora dostrzegł niebezpieczne błyski – Gdybyś zaczął używać takiego narządu, jakim jest mózg, wiedziałbyś, o co mi chodzi. Nie może rzucić na Ciebie żadnych zaklęć, które cię ranią. A klątwa Cruciatus na pewno do takich należy.

- Czyli mnie sprawdzał?

-Można tak powiedzieć. Ale skoro twierdzisz, że Draco nie jest Twoim przyjacielem, to jego potraktowałby tym zaklęciem torturującym, jeśli by Ci się nie udało. Tak dla przykładu i po to, żeby pokazać Ci, że nie rzuca słów na wiatr. – Powiedział z przekonaniem, a po chwili dodał jeszcze - A co do Malfoya. Pięć lat bezpodstawnej nienawiści… Może najwyższy czas to zmienić?

- Bezpodstawnej? Pan mi wypomina bezpodstawną nienawiść? – Harry nie wiedział, czy w jego wypowiedzi można wyczuć więcej szoku czy irytacji. – Niech pan powie lepiej, że zależy panu na tym wrednym Ślizgonie i chce, aby mój kontrakt go chronił.

- Owszem, zależy mi na nim. Ale nie tylko dlatego chcę, byście się zaprzyjaźnili. Czas byś poznał ludzi na poziomie, bo może z wyjątkiem Panny-Wiem-To-Wszystko, przebywasz w towarzystwie osób o bardzo niskim poziomie inteligencji.

- Moi przyjaciele nie są głupi! A poza tym są wierni i lojalni, poszliby za mną w ogień!

- I w tym cały problem. Są zbyt gryfońscy. Mylą głupotę z odwagą, a to może kiedyś doprowadzić do tragedii.

- Nie pan będzie mi dobierał przyjaciół – odparł buńczucznie Harry

- Owszem. Nie będę. Ale liczę na to, że w końcu zauważysz, że nie tylko koledzy z Twojego domu zasługują na zaufanie. Przydział Tiary nie powinien decydować, z kim możesz się przyjaźnić, a z kim nie. Tym bardziej, że większość osób trafia tam gdzie chce, a nie tam, gdzie powinna. Choćby Weasleyowie. Nie twierdzę, że mi się to uśmiecha, ale bliźniaki i panna Ginewra powinni być w moim domu, a Percy jest typowym krukonem. Jednak tradycyjnie wszyscy Wealeyowie trafiają do Gryffindoru.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy powinien wyjawiać swój sekret, nie miał jednak przecież nic do stracenia.

- E, profesorze …

- Tak, panie Potter?

- Miałembyćślizgonem.

- Słucham? Potter, mów wyraźnie.

Harry zaczerpnął spory haust powietrza, po czym powiedział głośno i wyraźnie.

- Tiara przydziału chciała mnie przydzielić do Slytherinu, lecz ja się nie zgodziłem. – Harry po raz pierwszy dostrzegł autentyczny szok na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów – Rozumie pan, spotkałem w pociągu Malfoya, który chełpił się tym, że na pewno zostanie Ślizgonem, a wcześniej Hagrid mi powiedział, że z tego domu wyszło najwięcej czarnoksiężników, jak na przykład Voldemort. Nie chciałem być jeszcze więcej z nim związany. Wystarczyło, że miałem już taka samą różdżkę jak on.

- Koniec świata. Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru miał być… Srebrnym Chłopcem Slytherinu?  
Po tych słowach nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

- Dobra Potter, zabieramy się do roboty. – powiedział to w sposób, który wskazywał, że nie do końca otrząsnął się jeszcze z szoku spowodowanego wcześniejszym wyznaniem - Masz pięć minut, by ustawić mury wokół swojej świadomości. Po tym czasie zaatakuję bez ostrzeżenia. Zaczynaj.

Przez kolejne dwie godziny ćwiczyli. Harry'emu udało się nawet kilka razy wytrzymać przez dłuższy czas zaklęcie profesora, ale wtedy nacisk obcej świadomości się zwiększał i mury pękały.

- Na dzisiaj koniec. Nie było tak źle, jak można się było spodziewać po Twoich wynikach w zeszłym roku. Co świadczy przede wszystkim o tym, że wtedy po prostu nie przykładałeś się do moich zajęć.

- Nie, wtedy po prostu nie wiedziałem co robić.

- Przerabialiśmy już ten temat, Potter. Wystarczyło wykazać się inicjatywą i trochę poczytać.

- Myślałem, że to zadaniem nauczyciela jest dawanie uczniom wskazówek.

- Nie przeginaj – w glosie profesora można było wykryć oznaki tracenia cierpliwości – Masz ćwiczyć. I zabrać się w końcu na poważnie za naukę. Jutro przyjdziesz tu zaraz po kolacji. Spróbuję włożyć Ci do głowy coś na temat robienia eliksirów. – Powiedział, jakby chciał przez to wyrazić, że można to swobodnie porównać z „syzyfową pracą" – Te zajęcia będziesz miał z Draco. A teraz zejdź mi z oczu.

Gdy chłopak był już przy wyjściu zatrzymał go głos profesora.

- Potter… Żebym od tej pory widział Cię na wszystkich posiłkach. Zrozumiałeś?

- Tak, profesorze. – Westchnął i wyszedł.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Kolejny tydzień minął we względnym spokoju. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez utarczek z Malfoy'em czy Snape'm. Na lekcjach z Tomem Harry'emu udało się już kilka razy poprawnie aportować na obszarze pokoju i to włącznie z ubraniem. Riddle zapowiedział, że gryfon od następnych zajęć będzie mógł rozpocząć próby aportacji „do kogoś". Blondyn również poczynił małe postępy. Niestety przy jednej z aportacji się rozszczepił, co Harry skwitował gromkim śmiechem. Najciekawsze były jednak zajęcia z Look'iem. Takiej ilości nowych zaklęć, Potter nie poznał chyba przez ostatnie pięć lat OPCM. Brunet bez problemu łapał wszystkie inkantacje a podczas pojedynków wykazywał się sprytem godnym Ślizgona. Transmutacja obu chłopcom szła na podobnym poziomie i potrafili już zmieniać przedmioty na średnim poziomie zaawansowania, tylko za pomocą własnej magii. Martin był naprawdę świetnym nauczycielem. Malfoy wszystkie swoje porażki podczas pojedynków na czary, odreagowywał spuszczając Harry'emu łomot w walce na miecze. Brunetowi szło coraz lepiej, ale daleko było mu do gracji ruchów blondyna. Natomiast potyczki słowne, które chłopcy toczyli między sobą, prawie na każdej lekcji, stały się tradycją oraz świetną rozrywką dla nauczycieli.

Co dziwniejsze gryfon naprawdę polubił zajęcia ze Snape'm. Podczas pierwszych korków z eliksirów, gdy Potter przygotowywał składniki do zadanego przez profesora eliksiru bezsennego snu, brunet usłyszał pełne irytacji słowa Severusa:

- Potter co ty do cholery wyprawiasz z tym ogonem salamandry! W instrukcji wyraźnie jest napisane, że ma być on pocięty w jednocalowe, poprzeczne paski i wrzucany w odstępach trzy sekundowych!

- A co to za różnica, przecież i tak wszystko wyląduje w jednym kotle – powiedział obojętnie chłopak, ale szybko tego pożałował.

Oczy Snape niebezpiecznie się zwęziły.

- Potter … Harry – spróbował zacząć mimo wszystko spokojnie – jest ogromna różnica między przyrządzeniem składników. Co ty do cholery robiłeś na zajęciach w mojej pierwszej klasie? – Podczas ostatnich słów jego głos nie był już taki łagodny.

- Eeee …

- Elokwentny jak zwykle – rzucił profesor – Severusie, tylko spokojnie. – powiedział do siebie przyciszonym głosem „Ja chyba zwariuje, nie ja już zaczynam wariować" – pomyślał jeszcze – Potter, zostaw ten eliksir i tak się do już niczego nie nadaje. Panie Malfoy – zwrócił się do blondyna, który jeszcze chwile wcześniej cicho pracował przy swoim kociołku, a teraz z wyraźna satysfakcją obserwował jak jego ulubiony nauczyciel pastwi się nad Gryfonem – proszę pozostawić swój eliksir w kociołku, został tylko jeden etap warzenia, ale mogę dokończyć go sam, później. Eliksir zostanie wykorzystany zgodnie z przeznaczeniem, ponieważ został poprawnie przyrządzony. A teraz wracaj do swojego pokoju, a my tu sobie z panem Potterem dokończymy miłą pogawędkę – błysk w oczach Draco wyraźnie wskazywał, że jest świadomy, że ta rozmowa wcale nie będzie miła. Posłusznie wyszedł z gabinetu uprzednio żegnając się z profesorem, a brunetowi posyłając kpiący uśmiech.

Zostali sami.

- Potter, powiedz mi, jak z takimi informacjami zdałeś SUM-y i to na wybitny? To jakaś niedorzeczność!

- Ja …trafiłem na eliksir, który pamiętałem?

- Merlinie, pomocy … - odrzekł desperackim głosem – Musisz zrozumieć, że w eliksirach używane są przede wszystkim magiczne składniki, co to twoim zdaniem oznacza?

- Mają magiczne właściwości?

- Odpowiedź godna pięcioletniego dziecka. Chyba zbyt pochopnie zgodziłem się na kontynuowanie przez Ciebie moich zajęć. W tym rok będziemy przyrządzać bardzo specyficzne eliksiry, najmniejszy błąd czy nie zastosowanie się do instrukcji może skończyć się tragedią!

- To niech mi pan wyjaśni o co w tym chodzi! Nigdy nie dawał mi pan żadnych wskazówek!

- Każde dziecko wie, że przy eliksirach trzeba być bardzo dokładnych …

- A myśli pan, że kto miał mi to wyjaśnić? Ciotka Petunia? Według jej nauk mogę najwyżej panu przyrządzić śniadanie

- Panna Granger też wychowała się w niemagicznej rodzinie, a jakoś radzi sobie na moich zajęciach. A nawet, pomimo niechęci, muszę przyznać, że jest na nich najlepsza – westchnął ciężko.

- Hermiona czyta wszystko co jej wpadnie w ręce …

- To może Ty też powinieneś. – popatrzył się sugestywnie na gryfona – Wbrew swojemu zdrowemu rozsądkowi, spróbuje Ci jednak wbić coś do głowy. Dam Ci książkę – podszedł do regału i wyciągnął kolorową książeczkę, z samego dołu biblioteczki – To … wydanie dla dzieci. – Potter popatrzył na wręczony mu tom i odczytał tytuł „Gdy dorosnę będę mistrzem eliksirów. Podręcznik dla młodych i zdolnych"

- Eee – popatrzył niepewnie na profesora. _Skąd on ma takie książki?_

- Przeczytasz to do jutra, kiedy odbędą się nasze kolejne korki. Są tam w przystępny sposób wyłożone wszystkie zasady jakimi rządzą się eliksiry. Nawet Ty powinieneś to zrozumieć. Jeśli po tej lekturze nadal nie będziesz sobie radził, to przykro mi Potter. Po prostu nie nadajesz się na moje zajęcia. Nie będę ryzykował życiem uczniów, gdy wybuchnie kociołek przez Twoją niekompetencję. A teraz odłóż tom na biurko, i zajmiemy się oklumencją.

OOOOO

Potter poświęcił całą noc, aby zdążyć przeczytać książkę. Wbrew wszystkiemu musiał przyznać, że lektura bardzo mu się podobała i wszystko wyjaśniła. Znajdowały się tam też ilustracje, które dodatkowo pomagały w zrozumieniu tekstu. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł, że naprawdę może przyrządzić poprawnie eliksir i to bez pomocy Hermiony.

Na kolejnych lekcjach szło mu coraz lepiej. Snape mniej się go czepiał, co chyba można równie dobrze uznać za pochwałę. Harry postanowił przeczytać wszystkie książki jakie ma w pokoju na temat eliksirów.

_Udowodnię temu staremu nietoperzowi, że potrafię się czegoś nauczyć, jeśli tylko dostanę wskazówki._

I czytał. Każdego dnia przed snem. Przeglądał też wszystkie podręczniki od pierwszego roku. Ze zdumieniem musiał przyznać, że zaczyna rozumieć rzeczy, które wcześniej wydawały się jedynie abstrakcją. I że zaczynało mu się to podobać.

Lekcje oklumencji również przynosiły efekty. Potrafił blokować swój umysł na tyle dobrze, że czasami Snape'owi zajęło kilka minut zanim przełamał jego obronę. Dodatkowo Harry miał nową broń. Profesor pokazał mu jak wydobyć z siebie wspomnienia, tak by atakujący nie był świadomy, że wznosi mury wokół umysłu. Polegało to na przywoływaniu konkretnych wydarzeń z życia i pokazywaniu ich zamiast tych, które chciał wydobyć z niego wróg. Na wyższym poziomie można było nawet tworzyć fałszywe wizje. I Harry postanowił, że musi się tego nauczyć. Z początkiem nowego tygodnia miał dołączyć na zajęcia Draco, by mogli zająć się nauką legilimencji i telepatii, które były ze sobą powiązane.

OOO

Pierwsze zajęcia z Malfoy'em o dziwo nie okazały się porażka, tak jak przewidywał Snape.

- Potter, powiedz mi czym różni się telepatia od legilimencji.

- W telepatii dwie osoby specjalnie nawiązują między sobą kontakt i jakby przesyłają sobie konkretne myśli, wybrane przez siebie, a gdy używana jest na nas legilimencji nie zawsze jesteśmy tego świadomi, a dodatkowo atakujący swobodnie może przeczesywać nasz umysł w poszukiwaniu interesujących go wspomnień, jeśli nie znamy oczywiście oklumencji.

Snape wyglądał na zaskoczonego tak obszerną i … poprawną odpowiedzią. Harry tylko się uśmiechnął i odpowiedział na nieme pytanie Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Czytałem. W mojej biblioteczce jest na ten temat kilka książek.

- Zadziwiające, doczekałem się dnia kiedy Potter przyszedł przygotowany na moje zajęcia.

Harry nadal się uśmiechał. Wypowiedz profesora uznał za komplement.

- Kluczem do telepatii jest zaufanie. I będę musiał was, niestety tego nauczyć – chłopcy popatrzyli zdumieni na siebie – inaczej nici z nauki. Draco może jeszcze znalazłby w tym domu kogoś, kto chętnie nawiązałby z nim kontakt myślowy, lecz ze znalezieniem kogoś dla Ciebie Potter … było by dużo gorzej. Dlatego jeśli chcecie się nauczyć tej pożytecznej sztuki, będziecie sobie musieli zaufać.

- Nie nawiążę umysłowego kontaktu z …nim. Po moim trupie– powiedział blondyn i popatrzył na bruneta wzrokiem wściekłego hipogryfa.

- Skoro tego tak bardzo chcesz, to da się załatwić Malfoy – odpowiedział mu Gryfon.

- Wasz wybór, ja do niczego nie zmuszam. Ale uprzedzam, że przy nauce legilimencji też będziecie ćwiczyć na sobie, a będę naciskał byście opanowali tą sztukę – głos profesora, jak zwykłe zresztą, wskazywał, że jakikolwiek protest z ich strony i tak w niczym nie pomoże.  
Chłopcy popatrzyli wilkiem na siebie.

- Skoro skończyliście wymieniać już te czułe spojrzenia to zabierzemy się do pracy. Obydwoje potraficie wznosić już lepsze czy gorsze mury wokół swojego umysłu, przy okazji nauki legilimencji nauczę Was jak wydobywać z siebie konkretne wspomnienia, by legilimenta mógł zobaczyć tylko te wybrane przez was. Trzeba wtedy jednocześnie skupiać się na obronie i momentach, które chcemy pokazać. Na początku może być to trudne, ale z upływem czasu stawiany przez Was mur wokół umysłu będzie czymś odruchowym. Inkantacje zaklęcia znacie. Dlatego też teraz Ty, Draco będziesz próbował nawiązać kontakt z umysłem Pottera, a nasz Złoty Chłopiec poćwiczy oklumencję i wydobywanie wspomnień. Na razie spróbujcie robić to przy udziale kontaktu wzrokowego, jest to wtedy łatwiejsze.

I ćwiczyli. Co jakiś czas role się odwracały i to Harry atakował Ślizgona. Zamierzone efekty udało im się osiągnąć już na trzecich zajęciach i gryfon musiał stwierdzić, że jest to dużo prostsze od oklumencji.

OOOO

Gdy Potter zszedł na śniadanie trzynastego sierpnia, mężczyźni przy stole mieli bardzo nieciekawe miny. Chociaż nie, to za mało powiedziane. W ich oczach można było dostrzec furię. Snape aż zgrzytał zębami.

- Co się stało ? – zapytał Dracona, który jako jedyny wyglądał w miarę normalnie.

- Prorok znów powypisywał jakieś głupoty.

- Głupoty? – Wściekł się Tom – Ty to nazywasz głupotami? Zamorduje tego durnego Weasley'a!

Na dźwięk tego nazwiska Harry lekko podskoczył na krześle.

_Kontrakt. Mamy kontrakt, on nic nie może zrobić moim przyjaciołom_ - pomyślał szybko i odetchnął.

- To nie chodzi o żadnego z twoich kumpli – powiedział Snape, jakby czytał jego myśli – albo przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że nie uważasz tego cholernego gnojka za przyjaciela.

Severus rzadko okazywał emocje. Harry pomyślał, że musiało stać się coś naprawdę złego. Zwrócił się jeszcze raz w stronę Draco.

- Możesz mi coś więcej wyjaśnić.

- Percy Weasley został zastępcą ministra.

- I ? – Gryfon nadal nie wiedział dlaczego to ma być taka straszna wiadomość.

- I to Potter, że mamy przesrane – odezwał się Snape. – Ten rozwydrzony pomiot człowieka jest najgorszym lizusem i włazidupą jakiego do tej pory spotkałem. On po prostu prosi się o bardzo bolesną śmierć.

Harry nadal nic nie rozumiał.

_Owszem, może Percy nie był najlepszym kandydatem na wiceministra, ale przecież zawsze mogło być gorzej._

- Potter – wysyczał profesor – po prostu sam przeczytaj co wygaduje ten rudy śmieć.

Harry spojrzał na pierwszą stronę podanej mu gazety. Znajdowało się na niej duże zdjęcie Percy'ego, który miał minę mówiącą „jestem królem świata". Tytuł głosił _„Percywald Weasley – właściwy człowiek na właściwym miejscy. Nowy Wiceminister Magii zapowiada rychły koniec Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Więcej informacji na stronie drugiej"_ Harry szybko przewrócił kartkę i zaczął czytać

_„Percywald Weasley dopiero od wczoraj zajmuje powierzone mu stanowisko, a już okrzyknięty został bohaterem. Zapowiada on zmianę prawa na bardziej surowe względem przestępców. Swoją przemową, którą wygłosił zaraz po wybraniu go na zasłużone stanowisko, podbił serca czarodziejskiego świata  
„Nadszedł czas, w którym musimy nareszcie wziąć się w garść. Sami-Wiecie-Kto próbuje tylko uśpić naszą czujność. Robił to przez cały zeszły rok i nadal działa na takiej samej zasadzie. Jego pojawienie się w ministerstwie, w czerwcu, było ogromnym błędem,. Pan Minister, Korneliusz Knot został już rok temu poinformowany o powrocie Sami-Wiecie-Kogo i przy udziale dyrektora Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledora oraz Harry'ego Pottera, naszego Wybrańca, za wszelką cenę chcieli pokrzyżować mu plany. Było to jednak tajemnicą dla społeczeństwa, by nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnej paniki. Dlatego oświadczam: wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Mamy pełną wiedzę na temat działania tego Czarnoksiężnika. Jesteśmy też dobrze przygotowani na każdą możliwą ewentualność, poczyniliśmy ogromne postępy od czasów ostatniej wojny. Sami-Wiecie-Kto boi się nas atakować w takiej sytuacji. Nasze szeregi aurorów dostały oficjalne pozwolenie na zabijanie każdego Śmierciożercy, który nie będzie chciał się poddać. W przypadku złapania, zostaną oni natychmiastowo zesłani do Azbakanu, a tam czeka ich jedynie pocałunek Dementora. Czarodziejska społeczność musi zrozumieć, że Śmierciożercy nie są już ludźmi. To zwykłe maszynki do zabijania, które nie cofną się przed niczym. Ich celem nie są już tylko mugole, ale również czarodzieje. Każdy zwolennik tego okrutnego Czarnoksiężnika nie jest nikim innym jak śmieciem, odpadem społecznym, który trzeba natychmiast zlikwidować, bo inaczej wyniknie zaraza, która szybko się rozprzestrzeni. Każdego potencjalnego Śmierciożercę również trzeba traktować jak zbrodniarza, tak samo jak rodziny złapanych lub podejrzanych. Kolejnym naszym krokiem walki z Sami-Wiecie-Kim będzie zniesienie jakichkolwiek praw względem potworów. Mam tu na myśli między innymi Wampiry i Wilkołaki. Dobrze wiemy, że współpracowały one z Sami-Wiecie-Kim podczas ostatniej wojny, dlatego tym razem trzeba uniemożliwić im to. Zostaną one skazane na wygnanie, albo jeśli nie będą chciały poddać się temu prawu, będziemy zmuszenije zabić. Nie możemy narażać naszych bliskich na obecność tych bestii. Są to niebezpieczne istoty, dlatego tak też będą traktowane Wierzę, że takie działanie pomoże nam w walce z mordercą. Musimy za wszelką cenę chronić mugoli i półmagicznych przed szaleńcem jakim jest Sami-Wiecie-Kto. Skoro on nie powstrzymuje się przed okrutnymi torturami, a następnie zabijaniem niewinnych, my również będziemy tak postępować względem jego sprzymierzeńców. Ojcobójca nareszcie zrozumie, że nie może z nami wygrać i sam się podda. Nie zapominajmy, że mamy po swojej stronie Harry'ego Pottera, który nie raz udowodnił już nam wszystkim, że nie pozwoli aby wygrało zło. To w jego ręce został złożony zaszczyt zabicia tego jest najlepszym przyjacielem mojego brata, dlatego wiele razy po tym, jak treść przepowiedni została ogłoszona publicznie, mogłem się z nim nieoficjalnie spotkać. Zapewniał mnie, że jest całkowicie oddany Ministerstwu i zrobi wszystko, żeby unicestwić raz na zawsze Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. A my mu w tym pomożemy." Pan Percywald za oddanie względem sprawy został nominowany do Orderu Merlina Drugiej Klasy, który zostanie mu wręczony za dwa dni podczas uroczystego posiedzenia Rady Wizengamotu, gdzie zostaną zatwierdzone wymienione przez niego, podczas przemówienia prawa. Mamy wielką nadzieję, że nareszcie cały czarodziejski świat będzie mógł odetchnąć z ulgą na wieść o zakończeniu wojny.  
Rita Skeeter._

Harry po prostu nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
- Ale … ale … to niemożliwe – wydukał w końcu. Z nadzieją popatrzył na Snape, jakby oczekiwał, że profesor zaraz zacznie się śmieć i powie, że to tylko żart.

- Przepowiednia została ogłoszona publicznie? – Wykrzyknął w końcu.

-Tak – wysyczał profesor. – Nasz szanowny dyrektor uznał na początku wakacji, że skoro już znasz prawdę, to nie musi ukrywać jej treści w tajemnicy. Dzięki temu czarodziejski świat zrozumie, że nie musi się niczym martwić, a ty zrobisz wszystko za nich.

- Ale przecież oni nie mogą wierzyć, że szesnastolatek zabije ich najpotężniejszego wroga, prawda? – Zapytał jeszcze, a w jego oczach malował się szok.

- Jak widzisz, jednak tak uważają. – Odpowiedział spokojnie Tom, choć jego oczy zdradzały, że daleko mu do tego stanu.

- Przepowiednia wyraźnie mówi, że jak Cię zabiję to umrę.

- Zgadza się.

- I oni chcą, żebym się za nich poświęcił.

- Tak – odparł Snape

- To … jest po prostu chore. Ja mam dopiero szesnaście lat! Oni każą mi zabić najpotężniejszego Czarnoksiężnika świata, a sami boją się wymówić jego imię czy nawet przezwisko! A .. a co z Lupinem? Przecież on jest wilkołakiem, był naszym profesorem, nie mogą skazać go na wygnanie, prawda? Dumbledore na pewno im na to nie pozwoli. Przekona ich, że Remus nie jest potworem. Tak jak to zrobił, gdy zatrudnił go na nauczyciela.

- Nie liczył bym na to – odparł profesor z przekonaniem. – Lunatyk nie jest mu już do niczego przydatny. W trzeciej klasie potrzebował kogoś kto mógłby się Tobą zająć. Wiedział, że Lupin zawdzięcza mu wiele, w końcu to dzięki Dumbledorowi w ogóle został przyjęty do szkoły jako uczeń, a potem nauczyciel. Dyrektor wiedział, że Remus przedstawi go Tobie w samych superlatywach.

- Muszę coś zrobić, nie pozwolę im go skrzywdzić! On nie jest potworem, to wspaniały człowiek!

- O dziwo muszę się z Tobą zgodzić. Pomimo wszystkich upokorzeń jakich doświadczyłem za sprawą huncwotów to Lupin, jako jedyny z nich zasługuje na wybaczenie.

- Gdyby tylko udało nam się z nim porozmawiać, może … - spojrzał z nadzieją na Toma – może przekonałbyś go do swoich racji … za ochronę? Przecież ochraniasz Malfoy'ów.

- Mam rozumieć Harry, że chcesz aby przyjaciel twoich rodziców stał się Śmierciożercą?

- No … tak. Twoje plany chyba nie mogą być gorsze od tego co planuje Percy wobec wilkołaków.

Tom popatrzył na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem, można było dostrzec, że rozważa prośbę chłopca.

- Dobrze. Postaram się go tu sprowadzić. Nie powinno być z tym żadnego problemu. Mam wrażenie, że ze względu na ten głupi dekret, będę miał ręce pełne roboty. I zapewne możemy się spodziewać gościa Severusie. Pamiętasz Anne Blauth?

Snape wydawał się zaskoczony.

- Oczywiście, że ją pamiętam, natomiast zapomniałem o … jej małym problemie. Masz rację, na pewno będzie szukała u nas schronienia ze względu na stare czasy.

- Tak. To wspaniała kobieta. Myślę, że możemy dać jej ochronę – dodał lekko zamyślony Tom, ale po chwili się otrząsnął – a jak Ci się podoba Harry ostatnia cześć wypowiedzi Weasleya?

- Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że on może tak kłamać. Dlaczego Dumbledore mu na to pozwala?

- Mówiłem Ci Potter – odezwał się Snape – Dyrektorowi zależy na tym, by świat nie dowiedział się o Twoim zniknięciu. Jesteś zbyt ważną kartą przetargową w tej wojnie. Można spokojnie powiedzieć, że ta strona po której się opowiesz, będzie tą wygraną.

- Czyli dla Was również jestem tylko kartą przetargową? – wstał gwałtowanie od stołu.

- Harry, źle zrozumiałeś Severusa. Czy w jakikolwiek sposób próbowaliśmy coś na Tobie wymusić? Chyba wręcz przeciwnie. Dajemy Ci wiedzę, jakiej nigdy nie otrzymałbyś od Dropsa, do tego zdradzamy Ci nasze tajemnice. To my zabraliśmy Cię od znienawidzonych krewnych i zapewniliśmy naukę, jaką dawno powinien zaoferować Ci Dumbledore.

- Dlatego też powinienem być grzecznym chłopcem i pomóc Wam wykończyć dyrektora?

- Nie, Potter – wtrącił profesor – nikt nie zamierza Cię do niczego zmuszać. Postanowiliśmy zapewnić Ci to z dobrej woli. A sam zdecydujesz po wakacjach co masz robić. Daliśmy Ci szansę abyś zrozumiał nasze stanowisko i nie musiał ślepo słuchać Dyrektora. Chcieliśmy abyś miał wybór.

Gryfon popatrzył na Mistrza Eliksirów jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nie wiedział w co ma wierzyć, ani co dalej robić. Całe swoje życie był okłamywany. Później manipulowano nim, by na końcu stał się mordercą. Teraz miał jakiś wybór. Nie mógł wiedzieć z czym wiąże się wybranie strony Voldemorta. Czy on naprawdę miał takie plany jak mu tłumaczył? Wiedział natomiast jedno: nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie zamierzał torturować niewinnych osób.

_Przecież nie byłem w stanie rzucić nawet zaklęcia na Bellatrix Lestrange, którą szczerze nienawidzę._

Jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu jego życie było prostsze… No bo trudno powiedzieć, żeby kiedykolwiek wiódł proste życie… Jednak jeszcze niedawno miał łatwiej. Była biała strona po której opowiadał się Dumbledore i czarna z Voldemortem. Teraz natomiast wszystko stało się szare. Od jakiegoś czasu nie ufał już Dyrektorowi, lecz miał nadzieję … nikłą, ale jednak miał, że Dyrektor zrobił to wszystko, bo było to konieczne. Nie chciał być mordercą w wieku szesnastu lat i umierać za cały świat. Był za młody. Jego całe życie było jednym wielkim koszmarem, ale pomimo to nie chciał go kończyć. Miał przyjaciół, czekała go jeszcze pierwsza miłość, bo przecież ta sprawa z Cho była tylko głupotą, miał tyle rzeczy, które chciał jeszcze zrobić. Odwiedzić Dolinę Godryka, skończyć szkołę, może … mógłby zostać zawodowym szukającym?  
_  
Cholera, nie chcę umrzeć jako prawiczek _– pomyślał z desperacją –_ A gdybym tak zaszył się gdzieś, na powiedzmy pięć lat? Może by moi wrogowie sami się powybijali ?_

Nie, wiedział, że to nie jest żadne wyjście z sytuacji. Nie mógł zostawić przyjaciół, a przepowiednia mówiła wyraźnie, że tylko on jest w stanie zabić Voldemorta.

_Tak bardzo chciałbym móc porozmawiać z kimś komu ufam, zwierzyć się z tego wszystkiego i liczyć na obiektywną odpowiedź._

Ale nie miał teraz takiej możliwości. Został sam.

Nie był głodny, chciał już wrócić do swojego pokoju i móc zasnąć, najlepiej na kilka lat. Albo obudzić się w Hogwarcie i usłyszeć od Rona, że to tylko jakiś zły sen. Że ciągle jest tylko dobro i zło. Nie ma nic pomiędzy. Ale wiedział, że się tak nie stanie …

Popatrzył po wszystkich siedzących przy stole. Oni również mu się przyglądali. Jakby czekali na coś. Lecz Potter nie zamierzał nic mówić. Musiał to wszystko jeszcze przemyśleć. Do rozpoczęcia roku zostały jeszcze aż dwa tygodnie …albo tylko czternaście dni. Nawet nie wiedział jakiego rodzaju ma być ta decyzja. Przecież właściwie Tom na razie nic mu nie proponował. Mieli kontrakt na miesiąc. Uczył go. Otoczył ochroną. Tylko za to, że gryfon spędzi z nim tutaj, część swoich wakacji i wysłucha jego wersji wydarzeń. Naprawdę nie wiedział już co myśleć.

- Harry, chciałbym się czegoś dowiedzieć. To bardzo ważne pytanie i przemyśl swoją odpowiedź - Riddle patrzył na niego poważnym wzrokiem – Czy Percy jest Twoim przyjacielem?

Brunet od razu zrozumiał sens słów. Wiedział, że ma przed sobą ważną decyzję. Pomyślał o Lupinie… I o wszystkich ludziach, którzy zostaną wygnani lub pozbawieni życia przez tego kretyna. Zresztą, nawet gdy ich nie zabiją to i tak zostaną pozostawieni bez środków do życia. I dzieci … pogryzione, niewinne dzieci. Czy ich rodziny odejdą razem z nimi ?

- Nie. Percy nie jest moim przyjacielem. – powiedział twardo.

Uświadomił sobie, że ciągle stoi. Ruszył więc w kierunku wyjścia z jadalni. Nikt nie próbował go zatrzymać.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

_Merlinie, co ja zrobiłem, Ron … Państwo Weasleyowie … Oni nigdy mi tego nie wybaczą._

Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel … nie popierał brata, lecz czy skazał by go na śmierć? Bo przecież taki czeka go los, prawda?

_Co Voldemort może zrobić Percy'emu? Podda go pewnie torturom. A może od razu zabije? Czy śmierć była lepsza od bólu? _

Nie wiedział do czego zdolny jest TEN Voldemort. Z jednej strony morderca, a z drugiej … nauczyciel? Spędził tu dwa tygodnie i wydawało mu się jakby tamten Czarnoksiężnik i Tom byli dwoma różnymi osobami.

Za piętnaście minut miały odbyć się jego zajęcia. Nawet nie wiedział czy Riddle będzie chciał je dzisiaj prowadzić. Postanowił jednak na nie pójść.

OOO

Lekcja się odbyła, a Tom zachowywał się tak, jakby nie było całego zajścia rano. Malfoy również do niego nie wracał.

Tradycyjnie przedrzeźniali się jak codziennie.

Jedyną różnicą, której Harry nawet nie zauważył, było to, że poczynił ogromne postępu.

Udało mu się kilka razy teleportować bezbłędnie „do kogoś", a nawet przemieścił się do pomieszczenia, którego nigdy nie widział, a zostało mu jedynie opisane.

_Czyżby poranny gniew tak wpłynął na przypływ jego mocy? _– Pomyślał Tom.

Na zajęciach z Martinem Harry bez problemów transmutował najróżniejsze rzeczy, a Draco musiał nawet zrezygnować z lekcji fechtunku, bo Gryfon podczas standardowego pojedynku na zaklęcia posłał go tak mocno na ścianę, że złamał Ślizgonowi nogę.

Na kolacji Riddle poinformował Harry'ego, że jutro po południu przybędzie do Srebrnego Wzgórza Lupin. A ich poranne zajęcia muszą zostać odwołane z „pewnych powodów."

Gryfon dobrze wiedział co to oznacza i wcale nie był szczęśliwy. Chwilowa radość z przybycia Remusa została szybko zastąpiona wyrzutami sumienia.

Na eliksirach był tak rozkojarzony, że omal nie wysadził gabinetu Snape, co ten skwitował wykładem na temat „rozkapryszonych, nieudolnych bachorów, które nic nie potrafią zrobić dobrze." Severus'owi też nie przeszła złość od rana.

Gdy nadszedł czas na ćwiczenie obrony i ataku umysłowego, Harry tak mocno wyrzucił Snape ze swojego umysłu, że ten wylądował na ścianie. To również nie poprawiło humoru profesora. Rozstali się więc wcześniej niż zwykle. Harry był wdzięczny, że dzisiaj nie miał tych zajęć z Draco. Blondyn musiał zostać w swoim pokoju, aby kości złamanej nogi prawidłowo się zrosły.

Gdy wrócił do pokoju nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Próbował czytać, ale za nic nie umiał skupić się na treści. Włączył telewizor, ale już po chwili znudziło mu się przeskakiwanie po kanałach. Żaden program ani film, nie wyglądał na dość interesujący by zająć jego myśli.  
Właściwie sam nie wiedział na kogo był zły. Na Percy'ego za te głupie przepisy, na Toma za to co prawdopodobnie zrobi z wiceministrem, czy może na samego siebie za to, że na to pozwolił. Nie dawało mu spokoju co zamierzał zrobić Riddle. Musiał się tego dowiedzieć, ale był świadom, że nie ma zbyt wiele osób, które chciałyby na ten temat z nim rozmawiać.

Podjął decyzję.

OOO

Stanął przed drzwiami, które wyglądały tak samo jak jego.

_Mam jeszcze szanse na odwrót, może lepiej nic nie wiedzieć … NIE! Sam tego chciałem, więc muszę ponieść konsekwencję swoich wyborów._

Wiedział, że to jego pokój, nie raz widział, jak wychodził on z za tych drzwi, w drodze na zajęcia. Westchnął ciężko i zapukał.

- Proszę!

Znalazł się w pomieszczeniu bliźniaczo podobnym do jego własnego. Z tym wyjątkiem, że tu dominowały barwy Slytherinu. Nie były to łagodne odcienie, lecz ciemne barwy. Brunet musiał przyznać, że naprawdę podoba mu się taki wystrój. Był bardziej męski. On mieszkał w pokoju uprzednio zajmowanym przez dziewczynę. Co prawda była ona również jego mamą… ale także dziewczyną.

- Eee… Czy mógłbym z Tobą porozmawiać?

- Co cię sprowadza w moje skromne progi … Gryfiaku? – Zapytał, siedzący na swoim łóżku Draco.

Harry nigdy nie wiedział co chce przez to określenie wyrazić Malfoy. Z jednej strony wiedział o tym, że Ślizgon nie pała raczej miłością do mieszkańców domu lwa, ale jednak w jego głosie można było wyczuć .. miękkość, gdy go tak nazywał.

- Chciałbym … eee … zapytać… wiesz może … co jutro się stanie …

- Z Weasley'em? – podsunął blondyn.

- Tak. Wiesz?

- Mogę się tylko domyślać.

- Ale i tak Twoje domysły będą raczej bliższe prawdy niż moje.

- Pewnie tak.

- Znasz ich dłużej ode mnie.

- Tak

- Wiesz do czego są zdolni.

- Tak.

- Jeden z nich jest twoim ojcem.

- Tak – powtarzał jak litanię.

- Sam zamieszasz stać się jednym z nich.

- Tak – w jego głosie była pewność.

- Więc … powiesz mi jakie są Twoje przypuszczenia?

- Mógłbym. Ale … nic za darmo.

Zaskoczony Harry spojrzał na blondyna.

- Więc … czego chcesz w zamian?

- Ciebie.

- Że co proszę? – Wykrzyknął

Draco tylko się zaśmiał.

- Spokojnie, Gryfiaku. Nie dybię na Twoją cnotę. Złamałeś mi nogę, więc nie mogę robić nic ciekawego. Nudzi mi się. Pomyślałem… że mógłbyś się ze mną napić.

- Aha … – odetchnął z ulgą.

- Umiesz pić, prawda?- zapytał z powątpieniem

- Tak – odpowiedział Harry, ale w jego głosie nie było pewności.

- Zobaczymy – na twarzy zagościł mu ślizgoński uśmiech.

- Może faktycznie będę potrzebował czegoś, gdy już mi opowiesz o …jutrze.

- Tak właściwie to myślę, że wszystko zależy od ciebie. Powiesz słowo, a oni będą go torturować albo zabiją. Wybór należy do Ciebie. Nie powiesz nic .. to potraktują go jak wszystkich wrogów.

- Czyli?

- Trochę Crucio i innych zaklęć torturujących. Zależy jak bardzo będzie się rzucać. Ewentualnie Imperio, ale wątpię by tego użyli. Jego poglądy były zbyt różne od tych należących do Czarnego Pana by Weasley mógł je zmienić, nie wzbudzając żadnych podejrzeń.

- Rozumiem. A co robią z nim później ? … Po torturach.

- Tego właśnie nie jestem pewien. Ale … chyba wiesz co go czeka. Nie mogą go szantażować, bo porwanie kogokolwiek z jego rodziny złamałoby Wasz kontrakt. A zresztą Weasley wyparł się rodziny, może nie do końca oficjalnie, ale jednak to zrobił.

- Więc go jednak zabiją? I … to będzie moja wina?

- Nie Gryfiaku, to nie będzie Twoja wina – powiedział miękko. – Ten zawszony rudzielec sam prosi się o taki los. Może nowy wiceminister nie będzie chciał zatwierdzić tych praw. Albo urzędnicy się wystraszą …

Harry otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia.

- Czy Ty próbujesz mnie pocieszyć?

- Może – odparł lakonicznie i dodał po chwili przerwy – Ja już odpowiedziałem na Twoje pytania, więc może zabierzesz swój zgrabny tyłek w kierunku mojej szafy i wyjmiesz z niej coś do picia. Ognista whisky stoi na samym dole.

Nie ruszył się z miejsca.

- Dlaczego miałbym grzebać Ci w szafie? I … nie mów nic o … moim tyłku. – Zaczerwienił się jak piwonia.

- Spokojnie, Gryfiaku. Widzisz, to jest bardzo proste. Nie mogę się ruszyć, ponieważ złamałeś mi nogę. Do jutra jestem zmuszony zostać w tej pozycji, jakiej jestem teraz, aby wszystko prawidłowo się zrosło.

- No dobrze – po otwarciu szafy blondyna, Harry dostrzegł sporą kolekcje butelek – a nie masz może piwa kremowego?

- Piwa kremowego? Czy ja mam trzynaście lat? Nie obrażaj mnie – jego mina zdradzała rozbawienie.

Brunet westchnął, wziął butelkę i usiadł obok blondyna na łóżku.

- A szklanki?

Draco wziął do ręki różdżkę i machnął nią. Od strony szafy przyleciały do niego dwa kieliszki. Położył je na łóżku i zaczął rozlewać alkohol.

- Wiesz, że mogłeś w ten sposób przywołać również butelkę a nie mnie wykorzystywać?

- Oczywiście. Ale wtedy straciłbym całkiem ładny widok, gdy nachylałeś się w mojej szafie.

Harry wolał tego nie komentować, za to wziął do ręki szklankę i upił duży łyk. To był błąd. Nigdy wcześniej nie pił tego trunku, a był on naprawdę mocny. Poczuł szczypanie w gardle, a do oczu napłynęły mu łzy.

Draco popatrzył tylko na niego i wybuchnął śmiechem. Prawdziwym, czystym śmiechem.

- Oj Gryfiaku … Twoja niewinność i nieznajomość świata jest po prostu słodka.

- Eee… Malfoy … Jesteś pewien, że nie piłeś niczego wcześniej ? A może to przez te leki ? Nie powinieneś niczego więcej pić. Zachowujesz się dziwnie.

- Może … może. Ale ja mam dzisiaj ochotę się upić. – Pociągnął ze swojej szklanki i uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco – a Ty będziesz mi towarzyszył.

- Merlinie, w co ja się znowu wpakowałem . – Wyszeptał do siebie.

- Więc Gryfonku …opowiedz mi jak wygląda życie w Gryffindorze. Skoro nie uprawiacie seksu i nie pijecie, z głową w książkach też nie siedzicie, bo raczej nie widać byście błyszczeli na lekcjach, no z wyjątkiem Granger oczywiście.

- Gramy w Eksplodującego Durnia … albo w szachy …

Rozmowa toczyła się gładko, a chłopcy byli coraz bardziej pijani. Nie było to nic dziwnego, szczególnie, że Harry nie potrzebował dużo by dojść do takiego stanu, a na jednej butelce się nie skończyło.

Około północy…

- Mam dość, chyba już pójdę.- Harry próbował się podnieś, ale nogi mu się zaplątały i widowiskowo spadł z łóżka.

W pokoju dało się słyszeć wybuch śmiechu.

- Widzę Gryfiaku, że nie będziesz w stanie dojść do swojego pokoju. A chyba nie chcesz by wujek Severus zbierał Cię z korytarza, choć nie powiem, mógłby być to ciekawy widok. Łóżko jest duże, możesz przespać się tutaj.

- Malfoy, nie będę spał z Tobą w jednym łóżku. Już wolę na podłodze.

- Jak chcesz – uśmiechnął się – ale, wiesz noce są zimne.

Draco podniósł się i udał w kierunku łazienki.

- Ej! Mówiłeś, że nie możesz chodzić! To dlatego nosiłem Ci whisky, bo nie byłeś ponoć w stanie prosto wycelować różdżką.

- Eliksir regenerujący miałem od Snape, a on jak wiesz, jest Mistrzem Eliksirów. – powiedział jakby to miało wyjaśnić jego cudowne ozdrowienie.

- No i ?

- No i mój Gryfiaku to, że wujek go ulepszył. Byłem w stanie chodzić już po dwóch godzinach od jego zażycia. Ale … udawanie chorego było całkiem zabawne. Szczególnie, że miałem tak troskliwą opiekę. – Wyszczerzył się.

- Ślizgon – miała to być obelga, ale głos go zawiódł.

- Uznam to jako komplement. – i poszedł w kierunku łazienki.

Draco wszedł do pokoju po dwudziestu minutach, w samych bokserkach.

- Malfoy, ubierz się do cholery! – Harry leżał na najbardziej miękkim kawałku podłogi jaki udało mu się znaleźć. Na razie nie był w stanie wczołgać się nawet na sofę.  
- Czyżbym deprawował Twoje niewinne oczy? – Zapytał z błyskiem w oku – Możesz czuć się zaszczycony, bo i tak się dla Ciebie poświęcam . Normalnie sypiam nago – wszedł do łóżka i przykrył się do pasa kołdrą.

- Sypiasz nago w dormitorium razem z czterema innymi chłopakami?

- Czterema ? – Zapytał zdziwiony - Nic dziwnego, że nie macie życia seksualnego. W Slytherinie każdy uczeń powyżej czwartego roku ma osobne dormitorium.

- Chyba żartujesz. To … niesprawiedliwe. I niepotrzebne. To szkoła, a nie hotel.

- W moim domu mieszkańcy cenią sobie prywatność i minimum luksusu.

- Ta, jasne , minimum …A możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego wyglądasz na trzeźwego, choć wypiłeś dwa razy więcej niż ja ?

- Praktyka, Gryfiaku. Ty też trochę popiłeś, a nawet nie plącze Ci się język.

- Za to kręci mi się w głowie i nie mogę wstać.

- Coś za coś.

Po pięciu minutach.

- Malfoy, śpisz?

- Próbuje … Co chcesz, Potter?

- Zimno mi … Nie masz jakiegoś koca?

- Nie mam. A łóżko jest naprawdę duże. Zmieścimy się. I nie zgwałcę Cię, obiecuję – dodał po chwili, a w głosie dało się słyszeć rozbawienie.

- No … ok.

Podszedł na chwiejnych nogach do łóżka i nakrył się kołdrą pod samą szyję.

- Malfoy …

- Co znowu?

- Jutro będziemy mieć ogromnego kaca, prawda? Jak to wytłumaczymy?

- Poproszę Snape'a o eliksir na kaca, nie przejmuj się.

- Ale wtedy się dowiedzą, że razem piliśmy.

- Tak. Wujek wie, że czasami lubię sobie popić. Daje mojemu domowi czasem trochę tych specyfików na wszelki wypadek. Nie ma nic przeciwko.

- No … ale on nie wie, że możesz pić ze mną.

- Jakoś się wytłumaczymy, pomyślimy rano. A teraz śpij Gryfiaku. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, Draco – wymamrotał sennie

Blondyn nie był pewien czy się nie przesłyszał.

OOOOO

Harry obudził się i miał wrażenie, że zaraz głowa pęknie mu na pół. Otworzył leniwie oczy, lecz zaraz szybko je zamknął. Cały pokój wypełniony był ostrymi promieniami słońca, które wpadały przez okno.  
_  
Albo jest już po południu, albo … nie jestem w swoim pokoju_

Dopiero po chwili dotarły do niego wspomnienia wczorajszego wieczoru.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Blondyna nie było już w łóżku. Dochodziły natomiast do niego dźwięki branego w łazience prysznica. Stanowczo za głośny.

- Ał …moja głowa – jęknął żałośnie

- Spokojnie Gryfiaku, zaraz coś na to zaradzimy – Draco pojawił się w drzwiach łazienki. Wycierał wilgotne włosy, a na sobie miał jedynie ręcznik przewieszony wokół bioder.

- Dlaczego wyglądasz tak dobrze? – Spytał Harry.

- Podobam ci się Gryfiaku? Myślałem, że wolisz dziewczynki.

- Wrr. Wiesz o co mi chodzi. Dlaczego nie wyglądasz jakbyś miał kaca!

- Mówiłem ci, wszystko jest kwestią przyzwyczajenia. A zresztą mocną głowę odziedziczyłem po przodkach. – Uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

- Na Merlina. Czy ktoś Cię wczoraj podmienił? Myślałem, że to przez alkohol czy leki …Ale Ty nadal zachowujesz się dziwnie. Nie pamiętasz już? Potter i Malfoy. Para idealnych wrogów.

- W sumie masz racje. Co zrobią biedni uczniowie jeśli pozbawimy ich rozrywki naszych spektakularnych kłótni? A z drugiej strony, co oni mnie obchodzą.

- Uf. Myślałem, że już do reszty wyssało Ci mózg. Ale widzę, że masz jednak w sobie trochę egoizmu. A teraz dokonaj cudu i załatw mi ten eliksir na kaca, bo nigdy nie pozbędziesz się mnie z łóżka!

- Ciekawa propozycja. Więc może jednak nic Ci nie przyniosę …

- Malfoy! – Warknął ostrzegawczo gryfon

- Dobra, dobra, nie pokazuj pazurków kociaku – zaśmiał się perliście.

Harry rzucił mu spojrzenie wygłodniałego Puszka.

- Dobra, tylko się ubiorę i już idę. A Tobie podczas mojej nieobecności radzę wziąć prysznic. Świeże ubrania masz na szafce w łazience.

Gdy ubrany już Malfoy, wyszedł z pokoju, Harry wstał i poszedł do łazienki. Wziął zimny prysznic i przebrał się w rzeczy Ślizgona. Były to beżowe spodnie i niebieski, jasny t-shirt. Na szczęście byli podobnej postury i wzrostu. Harry przytył też przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, a dzięki godzinom spędzanym na fechtunku, jego ciało zaczęło nabierać mięśni. Wyszedł z pokoju i postanowił poczekać na blondyna.

Na szczęście nie trwało to długo, Draco szybko wrócił, a w ręku miał fiolkę, która w mniemaniu Harry'ego warta była teraz wszystkiego. No, prawie.

Wypił duszkiem lek i poczuł natychmiastową ulgę.

- Za dziesięć minut jest śniadanie. A potem mamy przerwę. Myślę, że powinniśmy wyjść w tym czasie na dwór. Dobrze nam zrobi odpoczynek – powiedział Ślizgon.

Gryfon prawie zapomniał co miało się dzisiaj stać. Momentalnie stracił resztki dobrego humor, spowodowane eliksirem Snape'a. Jednak zgadzał się z blondynem. Nie chciał być w tym czasie w domu.

Zeszli na śniadanie. Posiłek minął w ciszy, lecz Harry cały czas czuł na sobie wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów. Po posiłku został przez niego poproszony o rozmowę w cztery oczy. Gdy wszyscy wyszli już z jadalni, Snape zapytał.

- Skąd masz to ubranie? Wiem, że takiego nie kupowaliśmy. Wszystkie twoje rzeczy były w ciemnych kolorach.

Harry zarumienił się, nigdy nie pomyślałby, że profesor może pamiętać jakie ciuchy mu kupił.

- Eee. Należą do Malfoy'a. Trochę wieczorem .. wypiliśmy i potem zasnęliśmy – próbował się tłumaczyć

- Spałeś z Draco? – spytał zaskoczony.

- Tak. To znaczy NIE! Nie tak jak pan może sobie wyobrażać – teraz wiedział, że nawet uszy ma czerwone ze wstydu.- My .. po prostu spaliśmy obok siebie, a potem rano wziąłem prysznic. SAM – podkreślił – i Draco pożyczył mi swoje ubrania. Jakoś samo tak wyszło.

W oczach Snape dało dostrzec się rozbawienie. Lecz po chwili spoważniał.

- Chciałem o coś zapytać i liczę , że odpowiesz mi szczerze Potter. Czy jesteś gejem?

To nie było pytanie z serii tych, po których zostaje się wyśmianym bez względu na odpowiedź. Harry wiedział, że Severus jest autentycznie ciekawy.

- Nie , chyba nie, nie wiem – powiedział cicho i spuścił głowę.  
- Nie ma się czego wstydzić, jakbyś był. Czarodziejski świat jest bardzo tolerancyjny. I jestem pewny, że nikt nie będzie się z Ciebie nabijał z tego powody – powiedział prawie ojcowskim tonem, a Harry w duchu mu za to dziękował. Gdyby wcześniej ktoś powiedział mu, że będzie prowadził miłą pogawędkę z Mistrzem Eliksirów, na temat swoich preferencji seksualnych, odesłałby go szybko do Świętego Munga. A dzisiaj nie dość, że to się stało, to po tych kilku słowach profesora Harry poczuł się o wiele lepiej.

- Dziękuję, profesorze. Pójdę już. Umówiłem się z Draco, że pójdziemy po śniadaniu na błonia, pewnie już tam na mnie czeka. Wiem, że wy … macie coś innego na głowie.

- Tak, odpoczynek na świeżym powietrzu dobrze wam zrobi. Wróćcie na obiad. Dzisiaj nie będziecie mieć zajęć ani z Tomem ani Martinem.

- Dobrze profesorze, do zobaczenia.

OOO

Ślizgon faktycznie już na niego czekał. Leżał w kąpielówkach na leżaku, nad basenem.

- O co chodziło Snape'owi?

- Spytał mnie czy jestem gejem – odpowiedział szczerze Harry, zanim pomyślał co mówi.

- Naprawdę? – Blondyn uniósł się na leżaku i popatrzył na gryfona z zaciekawieniem – I co odpowiedziałeś?

Gryfon przeklinał się za swój długi jęzor.

_Dlaczego ja zawsze mówię, a potem myślę?_ – Zapytał sam siebie, zrozpaczony. - _Może jeśli udam, że nie usłyszałem pytania to … _zapomni?

Nie, wiedział, że Ślizgon mu nie odpuści. Położył się na leżaku obok, nie zwracając uwagi na pytający wzrok blondyna. Popatrzył się chwilę na bezchmurne niebo.

- Nie zaprzeczyłem – powiedział bardzo cicho, ale wiedział, że Ślizgon doskonale go słyszy.

Nie odzywali się do siebie przez kolejne piętnaście minut. Lecz była to dobra cisza, taka jaka panuje jedynie między kumplami, a nie taka, która ciąży nieznajomym, którzy nie wiedząc jak ją przerwać.

Lecz coś przerwało chłopcom ten błogi spokój. Jakiś głos.

_Nie uciekaj myszko, wiesz, że przede mną się nie ukryjesz. Złapię cię._

- Słyszysz? – Spytał Harry podniesionym głosem. I poderwał się z leżaka.

- O co chodzi? Nic nie słyszę – odpowiedział obojętnie blondyn.

- No … musisz słyszeć, chyba, że … - rozejrzał się.

W ich kierunku sunął ogromny wąż.

- Malfoy … To Nagini – powiedział cicho.

Ślizgon natychmiast poderwał się i stanął obok Gryfona. Zawsze bał się tego ogromnego stwora, choć nigdy by się nikomu do tego nie przyznał.  
_  
Witaj Harry Potterze, mój pan wiele mi o tobie mówił._

_Czego chcesz?_ – Wysyczał Harry w języku węży.

_Tylko się przywitać. Nie zamierzam wam zrobić krzywdy. Mój pan mi nie pozwala._

Już się przywitałaś, to może teraz stąd odejdziesz?

Dlaczego? Mój pan jest teraz bardzo zajęty i nie ma dla mnie czasu. Nudzi mi się, a ty jako jedyny znasz mój język. 

- Harry – poczuł jak blondyn szarpie go za rękaw bluzki – czego chce ten waż?

- Nie bój się, nie zrobi nam krzywdy. Chce tylko porozmawiać.

- Nie boję się! – zaperzył się Draco – Malfoy'owie niczego się nie boją!

- Jasne, jasne – odpowiedział z uśmiechem gryfon

_O czym chcesz porozmawiać?_

Może o Hogwarcie? Mój pan tak dobrze go kiedyś wspominał. Dostał mnie zaraz po jego ukończeniu. Wiedziałam, że tęskni za tym miejscem. Jak tam teraz jest?

I brunet opowiadał. O nauczycielach, lekcjach, a nawet swoich przyjaciołach. Nagini zdradziła mu kilka zabawnych anegdot z czasów kiedy to Tom uczęszczał do szkoły.

W miarę mijanego czasu obydwaj młodzieńcy odprężali się w towarzystwie węża. Harry co jakiś czas tłumaczył Draco co Nagini ma do powiedzenia, jak i również przekazywał jej uwagi blondyna.

Nawet nie zauważyli kiedy minęło kilka godzin i musieli udać się na obiad. Dzięki rozmowie z wężem Harry całkowicie zapomniał o sprawie Percy'ego. Rozstali się przy drzwiach, bo Nagini stwierdziła, że pójdzie zapolować na coś większego.

OOO

Gdy dotarł na obiad czekała go wielka niespodzianka. W jadalni były dwie dodatkowe osoby.  
Jedną z nich była kobieta, pewnie to ta o której wspominał wczoraj Tom, a drugą Remus Lupin we własnej osobie. Harry popatrzył niepewnie na swojego byłego nauczyciela, w końcu raczej nie powinno go tu być, gdy jest poszukiwany przez cały Zakon, ale jak dostrzegł uśmiech na twarzy wilkołaka to szybko podbiegł do niego i przytulił mężczyznę. Lunatyk odwzajemnił uścisk.

- Harry! Ale urosłeś! Te ubrania, brak okularów i przytyłeś! Wyglądasz rewelacyjnie. – Powiedział szczerze i jeszcze raz mocno przytulił chłopaka.

- Ty również.- Odpowiedział, ale to nie była prawda i obydwoje dobrze o tym wiedzieli.

Ubranie Remusa było w opłakanym stanie. Sam wyraźnie schudł, jego twarz była nienaturalnie blada, a oczy podkrążone. Przy nim nawet Malfoy wyglądał na opalonego.

– Zostaniesz tu ze mną, prawda?

Lupin popatrzył po wszystkich obecnych w jadalni. Po rozmowie z Severusem nie wiedział co zrobić. Zaoferowano mu schronienie, ale liczyło się to jednocześnie z odrzuceniem Zakonu. Z drugiej strony dyrektor nic nie zrobił by mu pomóc w tej sytuacji. Widok Harry'ego pomógł mu jednak w podjęciu decyzji.

- Tak, zostanę z Tobą.

Na twarzy Gryfona pojawił się szczery uśmiech, który w mniemaniu kilku osób obecnych w jadalni, wart był naprawdę wiele.

- Harry, Draco to Anna Blauth. – Powiedział Tom wskazując na piękną kobietę stojącą obok Snape'a. Wyglądała na młodszą od profesora, a w czerwonej, długiej sukni prezentowała się jak jedna z dam, które Gryfon widywał na portretach w Hogwarcie.

Harry skinął grzecznie na powitanie, natomiast Ślizgon, jak na arystokratę przystało, podszedł do kobiety i pocałował jej dłoń na przywitanie, obdarowując przy tym gościa przyjacielskim uśmiechem.

- Miło mi panią poznać. Ojciec wiele opowiadał o pani.

- Również jest mi miło, Draco. Rzadko spotyka się tak dobrze wychowanych młodzieńców jak Ty - on również otrzymał w prezencie piękny uśmiech od kobiety.

Harry poczuł się głupio. Może powinien teraz zrobić to co blondyn, ale z drugiej strony bał się, że zbłaźni się swoim zachowaniem. Że powie lub zrobi coś, co zostanie źle odebrane. Bezpieczniej było stać z tyłu. Jednak kobieta jakby czytając w jego myślach, podeszła do niego i również obdarzyła uśmiechem.

- Witaj, Harry. Mogę Ci tak mówić prawda? – Skinął głową – Dużo o Tobie słyszałam od Severusa. Od razu widać, że nie jesteś taki jak ojciec.

- Znała pani mojego tatę?

- Tak, mamę również. To ją mi przypominasz. Nie chodzi mi tu o wygląd. Ja wyczuwam aurę otaczającą ludzi, jestem wampirem.

Harry lekko się zdziwił, ale z drugiej strony mógł się przecież tego spodziewać. W końcu jej imię padło w takich, a nie innych okolicznościach i przybyła tu po ochronę. Musiała być kimś w tym rodzaju.

- Widzę, że nie przejąłeś się tą informacją. Bardzo mnie to cieszy.

- Byłbym hipokrytą, gdyby tak się stało. W końcu wśród moich przyjaciół jest półolbrzym i wilkołak. I są oni wspaniałymi ludźmi. – ostatnie słowo wyraźnie podkreślił.

Kobieta jeszcze raz obdarzyła go uśmiechem i odeszła w kierunku profesora eliksirów, który zajmował krzesło przy stole. Reszta osób również poszła w ich ślady.

To był wspaniały obiad dla Harry'ego. Czuł się szczęśliwi z powodu obecności Remusa. Dogadywał się z Draco i Snape'm. Poznał inne oblicze Toma. A lekcje szły mu znakomicie. Nikt nie wspominał również o Percy'm. Za co był im wdzięczny.

Gdy kończyli obiad, do jadalni wpełzła Nagini. Nikt nie zdziwił się jej obecnością, do póki zamiast udać się do Toma, wąż przystanął koło Harry'ego i położył swój duży łeb na jego kolanach. Harry pogłaskał ją po głowię.

- Co to ma znaczyć? – odezwał się w końcu Snape, wypowiadając na głos pytanie, które dręczyło wszystkich oprócz Dracona.

- My tak jakby zaprzyjaźniliśmy się przed południem – odpowiedział Gryfon.

_Udało ci się coś upolować?_

Tak, dorwałam wyjątkowo apetycznego lisa. 

Tylko Tom roześmiał się na te słowa, a reszta patrzyła na niego jak na wariata. No, może z wyjątkiem młodego Ślizgona. Dla nich wszystkich nadal brzmiało to tak, jakby Harry szczuł węża.

Dokończyli obiad w ciszy, a Gryfon razem z wężem i Tomem wspólnie syczeli do siebie.

Wcale nie podobało się to innym gościom, siedzącym przy stole. Nawet gdy co jakiś czas dwójka rozmówców śmiała się cicho. Dla nich brzmiało to dziwnie.

Umówili się jeszcze, że Lupin pomoże Look'owi w prowadzeniu zajęć, a Anna poćwiczy z chłopcami fechtunek. Wampiry miały to we krwi i rzadko chciały zdradzać swoje sztuczki innym. Dlatego Draco i Lucjusz czuli się zaszczyceni. Harry pewnie też by się tak czuł, gdyby wiedział jak wielkie spotyka go wyróżnienie, lecz nie miał o tym pojęcia.

Gdy nadeszła godzina stawienia się na błoniach, w oczach Malfoy'ów można było zobaczyć podekscytowanie. Anna zmieniła swoją suknię na wygodniejsze, białe spodnie i luźniejszą bluzkę, tego samego koloru, ale jej uroda nawet minimalnie na tym nie ucierpiała. Miała ona również przy sobie miecz, schowany w pochwie przywieszonej do paska.

Draco i Harry mieli stoczyć między sobą walkę i pokazać czego się nauczyli. Anna często im przerywała i pokazywała jakie błędy robi Gryfon i jak je wyeliminować. Harry po zastosowaniu się do wskazówek zauważył, że idzie mu o wiele lepiej. Kobieta zachwycona była umiejętnościami Ślizgona i często wyrażała to głośnymi komplementami. Złoty Chłopiec pomyślał, że ego blondyna nie może być chyba większe, niż po czasie spędzonym z wampirzycą. Walka trwała dłużej niż zwykle, dlatego chłopcy zmęczeni, ale również szczęśliwi, od razu udali się na kolację.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

Przez kolejny tydzień Harry był bardzo zapracowany. Musiał dzielić swój czas na lekcje, które stawały się coraz bardziej wymagające, rozmowy z Nagini, którą szczerze polubił, pisaniu w pamiętniku z Lily [mimo wszystko trudno było przyzwyczaić mu się do nazywania ją w myślach mamą, zbyt długo jej nie znał, a jej zaklęta świadomość w książce, nie do końca była najlepszym sposobem na rozwinięcie więzi], czytanie a nawet korzystanie z Internetu. Świat magiczny był w sieci bardzo rozbudowany i Harry godzinami mógł przeglądać różne strony i fora. Dowiedział się, że może zabierać laptop na dwór nie tracąc zasięgu sieci, z czego chętnie korzystał. Zdarzało mu się przesiadywać na błoniach do późnych godzin. Prawie zawsze towarzyszył mu Malfoy. Ich znajomość od tamten nocy, gdy się upili, przybrała zupełnie inny wymiar. Można by prawie nazwać ją poprawną. Może Harry nie mógł zwierzać mu się ze wszystkiego, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że są rzeczy, o których po powrocie do szkoły, będzie mógł rozmawiać tylko z nim. Nie postanowił jeszcze jak wiele zdradzi gryfońskim przyjaciołom.

Wzajemne relacje Draco i Harry'ego odbiły się na zajęciach z telepatii, gdzie udało im się w końcu uzyskać połączenie. Byli z tego bardzo zadowoleni.

Najbardziej zajmująca była obecnie nauka z Tomem. Razem z blondynem, próbowali znaleźć w sobie moc potrzebną do zamiany w zwierzę. Animagia była bardzo trudna i wiedzieli, że zajmie im to dużo czasu. Harry pomyślał o Huncwotach. Im zajęło to trzy lata. Ale oni nie mieli ani nauczyciela, ani potrzebnej literatury, ani przede wszystkim wcześniejszego treningu z magią umysłu.

- Jeśli uda wam się zmienić do końca wakacji, będzie to naprawdę wielkim sukcesem, choć nie powiem, że nie jest to niemożliwe. Jesteście zdolni i widzę, że chcecie się tego nauczyć – powiedział im Riddle na pierwszych zajęciach.

Ćwiczyli więc, pragnąć udowodnić sobie i innym, że potrafią.

OOO

Harry pięć dni przed powrotem do Hogwartu, przeszukując różne strony natrafił na informację, której wolałby nigdy nie uzyskać. Wyświetlił mu się obszerny artykuł o zaginięciu wiceministra na dzień przed zebraniem Wizengamotu. Był przedstawiony jako ofiara walki o lepsze prawa. Jego ciało zostało odnalezione dzisiaj w godzinach rannych, w jego gabinecie. Ustalono, że został potraktowany kilkunastoma klątwami torturującymi, a na końcu uśmiercony Avadą. W ministerstwie po tym wydarzeniu zapanowała wrzawa.  
_  
„Nie wiemy jak to możliwe, że tak wysoko postawiony urzędnik państwowy, posiadający liczną ochronę, mógł nagle zniknąć ze swojego gabinetu, a po kilku dniach pojawić się tam martwy. Na początku myśleliśmy, że może to być zemsta, za propozycję dekretu na temat Wilkołaków i Wampirów, ale doszliśmy do wniosku, że takie bestie, nie potraktowałyby pana Percivalda Weasley'a tak ulgową. Moglibyśmy raczej spodziewać się rozszarpanego ciała podrzuconego w nocy przed ministerstwem. Jesteśmy zdeterminowani by jak najszybciej odnaleźć sprawców, a na razie podejrzewamy, że za zbrodnie mogą być odpowiedzialni zwolennicy Sami-Wiecie-Kogo" _

Autor artykułu rozpływał się jeszcze nad tym, jakim to Percy był wspaniałym człowiekiem. Nic natomiast nie wspomnieli na temat jego rodziny i ich reakcji na śmierć krewnego, co dla Harry'ego było co najmniej dziwne.

Przez kolejne dwa dni chodził jak struty, co doprowadziło do kłótni między nim a Malfoyem. Gryfon obwiniał się. Nawet liczne komentarze „zasłużył sobie na to", które znalazły się pod artykułem nie poprawiły jego samopoczucia.

O dziwo, w poprawie samopoczucia pomógł mu Snape. Prosił go by porozmawiał z nim, po skończonych zajęciach.  
- Możesz mi Potter wyjaśnić dlaczego chodzisz z miną jakbyś się dowiedział, że odwołano Święta? W ostatnim czasie wyglądałeś na prawie szczęśliwego.  
- Eee. Chodzi o pewien artykuł. Przeczytałem o Percym.

- Ach, o to chodzi. Chyba nie muszę Ci mówić, że w tym wypadku został potraktowany przez Toma bardzo ulgowo?

- …

- Harry, posłuchaj. Dzięki naszemu działaniu zapewne uratowaliśmy życie wielu niewinnym ludziom. Na pewno nie jedna rodzina wolałaby porzucić swoje dziecko niż udać się na wygnanie, gdzie i tak czekałaby ich zapewne śmierć z głodu. Nawet ich rodzicom trudno byłoby znaleźć pracę. To samo tyczy się pojedynczych Wilkołaków i Wampirów. Jest ich naprawdę dużo. Urzędnicy wystraszyli się gdy ten wieprz, zwany wiceministrem, zniknął i nie zatwierdzili tego prawa. Może uda nam się teraz posadzić kogoś „naszego" na tym urzędzie i uporządkujemy ten bajzel.

- Może. Ale … jak ja spojrzę pani Weasley w oczy? Ona zawsze traktowała mnie jak syna, a ja jej jednego zabiłem!

- Nie zabiłeś go, my to zrobiliśmy. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że dzięki nam uniknął śmierci w bardziej niehumanitarnych warunkach. Domyślam się jaki artykuł czytałeś, a tam wyraźnie jeden z urzędników wypowiadał się na temat okoliczności porwania Weasley'a. Gdybyśmy my go nie dorwali to zrobiłyby to wampiry, a uwierz mi, nasze tortury w porównaniu z tym co oni mogą zrobić, kiedy specjalnie nie zażyją swojego specyfiku, można uznać za łaskotki.

Gryfon naprawdę był mu wdzięczny za te słowa, nadal czuł się winny, ale choć trochę poprawiło mu się samopoczucie.

- Harry – zaczął cicho Snape, jakby sam ze sobą walczył czy powinien pytać – pamiętasz jedną z naszych pierwszych rozmów po tym jak tu przybyłeś?

- Zależy. Ale myślę, że raczej kojarzę większość faktów.

- Chodzi mi o to … że mógłbym zostać teraz Twoim opiekunem jeśli tylko byś chciał. Musisz jakiegoś mieć, a wątpię byś chciał jeszcze wracać do Dursley'ów skoro masz inny wybór. Zresztą od kiedy ich samowolnie opuściłeś tarcza ochronna całkowicie wygasła i przestali oni pełnić tą rolę względem Ciebie. Black nie żyje i jeśli nie znajdziesz opiekuna, całkowitą kontrolę przejmie nad tobą Dumbledore.

Brunet pomyślał chwilę, ale nie była to ciężka decyzja. Przez ostatni miesiąc zobaczył zupełnie inną stronę swojego profesora. Nadal się kłócili, ale były to sprzeczki innego rodzaju.

- Zgadzam się, chciałbym żeby to pan był moim opiekunem i … wcale nie dlatego, że mam do wybory jedynie pana albo dyrektora. Ja … panu ufam – dodał cicho.

Na twarzy Snape chłopak dostrzegł coś, co można byłoby uznać za prawdziwy uśmiech.

- Wspaniale, wyślę jutro papiery do Ministerstwa. Będę potrzebował jedynie Twojego podpisu, ale załatwimy to przy śniadaniu. Ale nie myśl, że będziesz miał jakieś ulgi w szkole, ze względu na mój status – dodał, ale na jego twarzy ciągle dało się dojrzeć rozbawienie.

- Nie podejrzewał bym pana o to, że może pan dawać mi fory. Przynajmniej nie do czasu, aż zostanę Ślizgonem. Dobranoc profesorze i … dziękuję. – Ruszył w stronę drzwi wyjściowych z gabinetu  
- Dobranoc Harry.

OOO

Kolejny dzień obfitował w miłe niespodzianki. Na lekcji z Riddle udało się Malfoyowi osiągnąć swą animagiczną postać, lecz … nie był on tak bardzo zadowolony jakby mogło się to wydawać.  
Gryfon gdy już zobaczył transmutację Ślizgona nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.  
- Mówiłem, że tak będzie, Malfoy. Fałszywy Moody chyba pomógł Ci odkryć swoje prawdziwe ja – przed Harrym skakała wyjątkowo wściekła biała fretka.

Tom nie krył swojego zdziwienia na słowa bruneta, dlatego Gryfon streścił mu wydarzenia z czwartego roku o karze jaką został potraktowany Ślizgon.

- Potter – powiedział czerwony z wściekłości Malfoy, gdy tylko odzyskał swoją postać – mi przynajmniej się udało!

- Tak, masz rację – dalej chichotał – ale to naprawdę zabawne.

- Wrr. – i wyszedł z klasy trzaskając drzwiami.

Harry przez kolejne pół godziny był bardzo zdeterminowany by dorównać Ślizgonowi. I chyba właśnie ta determinacja pomogła mu w osiągnięciu celu. Skupił się jak najbardziej mógł, a po chwili na jego miejscu stał wyjątkowo duży w porównaniu do domowego, czarny kot z zielonymi oczami. Można by go raczej pomylić z młodą panterą.

Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale z jego może pyszczka wydobyło się tylko głośne miauknięcie.

Tom nie krył, że jest dumny z postępów uczniów.

OOO

Gryfon po raz pierwszy w życiu bał się powrotu do szkoły. Zawsze czuł, jakby wracał do domu, a teraz … to w Srebrnym Wzgórzu odnalazł dom.

Ale nawet to nie podróż do Hogwartu go tak bardzo przerażała, lecz to, że wcześniej musiał stawić się na Grimmauld Place 12.

Umówili się ze Snape'em, że powiedzą dyrektorowi iż Harry, ze względu na złe traktowanie nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać na Privet Drive 4. Dlatego też, wolał już zamieszkać gdziekolwiek indziej niż w domu wujostwa. Część wakacji spędził na Nokturnie, ponieważ tam nikt nie pytał o nazwisko, a Harry cały czas ukrywał bliznę pod chustą przywiązaną na czole. Trzy dni przed rozpoczęciem szkoły postanowił odnaleźć Mistrza Eliksirów, ponieważ dowiedział się, że jest on jego ojcem chrzestnym. Przyjaciele jakich poznał na Nokturnie mu to umożliwili. Gdyby pytali co skłoniło go do zgody, aby to profesor został jego opiekunem, miał odpowiadać, że „To moja sprawa, ale jeśli już musicie wiedzieć to nawet Snape nie może być gorszym opiekunem niż Dursleyowie."

Tak więc w przeddzień powrotu do Hogwartu, Harry znalazł się przed drzwiami kwatery Zakonu Feniksa. Swój kufer i klatkę miał w kieszeni, ponieważ zostały uprzednio zmniejszony przez Severusa. Hedwiga miała dolecieć bezpośrednio do Hogwartu, jutro wieczorem. Wcześniej pożegnał się ze wszystkimi obecnymi mieszkańcami Srebrnego Wzgórza i podziękował za naukę. Obiecywał, że postara się wpadać jak najczęściej w weekendy jak i pisać do nich. Na zakończenie wakacji dostał od nich prezent. Malutkiego kolorowego węża, który miał właściwości kameleona. Został dodatkowo poinformowany, że wąż jest bardzo jadowity, ale nie zaatakuje dopóki Harry nie wyda mu takiego rozkazu. Zwierze od początku upodobało sobie miejsce na nadgarstku chłopaka, gdzie mógł swobodnie zwinąć się wokół niego, dwukrotnie go oplatając. Nie był widoczny, jedynie gdy rozmawiał z Harrym można było dostrzec poruszający się długi język Okazało się, że wężyca ma na imię Kasandra i do tej pory mieszkała u hodowcy razem ze swoimi braćmi i siostrami. Była podekscytowana tym, że jakiś „dwunożny", jak nazywała ludzi, zna jej język. Harry bardzo szybko ją polubił.

Teraz niestety miał na głowie stawienie czoła Weasleyom, którzy zapewne tu przebywają, dyrektorowi, Hermionie i innym członkom Zakonu.

Na szczęście miał wsparcie Snape, który w pocieszający sposób trzymał mu rękę na ramieniu. Postronny obserwator mógłby powiedzieć, że robi to, aby chłopak mu nie uciekł, ale Gryfon, z jakiegoś powodu wiedział co naprawdę znaczy ten gest i był za niego bardzo wdzięczny.  
Zadzwonili do drzwi. Niedługo potem pokazała się w nich blada twarz pani Weasley, która na początku zdziwiona, szybko zamknęła Harry'ego w ramionach i popłakała się na jego widok.

- Harry – chlipała – Ty … żyjesz … jak … dobrze … Cię … widzieć … całego. Bałam się … tak bardzo … się bałam.

- Kobieto , uspokój się – powiedział Snape szorstkim głosem – widzisz, że Potterowi nic nie jest, więc wpuść nas do środka, chyba, że jednak chcesz, aby ktoś go zaatakował.

- Przepraszam, wejdźcie, wejdźcie. Wszyscy są w kuchni, spożywamy właśnie obiad. Zaraz dołożę dwa talerze.

Gdy Harry tylko wszedł do jadalni, zaraz widok przysłoniła mu kurtyna brązowych włosów.

- Harry! – Wykrzyknęła Hermiona , a po chwili odsunęła się od niego. – Dlaczego nie pisałeś! – zaczęła go z wściekłością okładać pięściami po klatce piersiowej – nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiliśmy!  
- Z tego co pamiętam, wy również się nie odzywaliście – odpowiedział odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość. Nie spodziewał się takiego powitania.

- Tak, ale nam nie było wolno, wiesz o tym.

Zaraz też pojawił się obok nich Ron i przytulił bruneta w przyjacielskim geście.

- Witaj kumplu. Dobrze Cię znów widzieć. Nie słuchaj jej, wiesz jakie są dziewczyny, chociaż tym razem ma może trochę racji, powinieneś chociaż napisać, że żyjesz.

- Ron! Nie broń go.

- Nie mogłem nic napisać, bez ujawniania gdzie jestem. A potrzebowałem trochę czasu by wszystko sobie poukładać. Powinniście mnie zrozumieć. A zresztą gdyby mi się coś stało, gazety na pewno by o tym napisali. W końcu cały świat załamałby się , gdyby stracił swojego Wybrańca – powiedział trochę ostrzej niż chciał.

- Harry! Nie mów tak, jesteś naszym przyjacielem. Po prostu się martwiliśmy. A tak poza tym … to świetnie wyglądasz. Co się stało z twoimi okularami i skąd masz te ciuchy?

- Profesor Snape uznał, że w końcu powinienem zacząć wyglądać jak człowiek. I zabrał mnie na zakupy.

- Snape zabrał cię na zakupy? – Wykrzyknął Ron zdziwiony co najmniej tak, jakby się dowiedział, że Hermiona nie tknie od dziś żadnej książki.

- Tak. Jest moim opiekunem prawnym … i ojcem chrzestnym, Drops wam nie powiedział?

Obydwoje popatrzyli na niego dziwnie.

- Drops? To znaczy dyrektor wiedział o tym, ze Snape jest twoim ojcem chrzestnym?

- Tak. – Powiedział twardo Harry, a w jego oczach pojawiły się wrogie błyski.

- I Ty się zgodziłeś na niego jako opiekuna, Harry? Przecież wy się nienawidzicie! – Wykrzyknął Ron. Całkowicie zapomniał o tym, że nie są sami w kuchni, a szczególnie o obecności samego nauczyciela eliksirów.

- Widzisz, Panie Weasley – odezwał się profesor, na co Ron skulił się w sobie – ludzie się zmieniają.

- Tak – dodał Harry – A poza tym profesor Snape nie może być gorszy od Dursleyów.

Dwoje gryfonów popatrzyło na niego z niedowierzaniem, lecz bali się coś powiedzieć, ze względu na dziwne zachowanie bruneta i obecność nauczyciela.

- No już – odezwała się pani Weasley – siadajcie do stołu.

Dopiero teraz Harry rozejrzał się po kuchni. Do obiadu zasiadali już Tonks, Bill, bliźniaki, pan Weasley i Moody.

- Dzień dobry – odezwał się Potter na przywitanie.

Odpowiedział mu chór powitań i zapewnień, że bardzo cieszą się, że w końcu go widzą. Tylko Moody patrzył na niego nieufnie.

- Gdzie byłeś ostatni miesiąc chłopcze ? – Zapytał auror.

- To tu , to tam. Musiałem odpocząć – powiedział gryfon wymijająco.

- Wolałbym jednak jakąś konkretniejszą odpowiedź.

- Skoro już musi pan wiedzieć – zaczął na pamięć wyuczoną formułkę – spędziłem trochę czasu na Nokturnie – bliźniaki spojrzeli na niego z zazdrością – tam nikt nie przejmował się jak mam na nazwisko i mogłem w spokoju pomyśleć.

- Nie byłeś widziany na Nokturnie , szukaliśmy Cię tam – skomentował Alastor twardym tonem.

- Wystarczyło zakryć bliznę, ubrać inne ciuchy, nic szczególnego i od razu staje się zwykłym człowiekiem a nie Złotym Chłopcem – powiedział z ironią.

- Nie wierzę Ci. Nie było Cię tam i koniec. Gdybyś się tam zaszył, to byśmy Cię znaleźli. Jestem tego pewny – upierał się.

- Może pan wierzyć w co chce. Nie obchodzi mnie to – powiedział Gryfon, a reszta spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nikt nie ośmielał się pyskować temu aurorowi.

Tylko w oczach Snape można było zobaczyć błyski aprobaty, szczerze nienawidził tego cholernego człowieka. To on głównie zajmował się torturami ludzi podejrzanych o bycie Śmierciożercami oraz ich rodzin. Nie ważne było czy mieli niezbite dowody. Przesłuchania zawsze wyglądały tak samo, trwały dopóki torturowany nie przyznał się, niezależnie od prawdziwości winy.

- Chłopcze, ktoś powinien nauczyć się dobrych manier – odwarknął wściekle Moddy.

- W normalnych warunkach bym się z panem zgodził, Potter powinien nauczyć się manier – odpowiedział Snape, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć ostrzeżenie – ale w tym wypadku mówi prawdę. Przyszedł do mnie przedwczoraj, przyprowadzony przez znajomych z Nokturna. Jak inaczej by mnie odnalazł, gdyby nie tamci ludzie. Dobrze się ukrywam. A oni nie podają informację byle komu, jeśli go nie znają. Poza tym nawet nazwisko Potter, bez zaufania, by mu nie wystarczyło. Jednym z nich był mój stary znajomy, który zapewniał mnie, że widział tego dzieciaka przez ostatni miesiąc jak się tam kręcił, oczywiście nikomu nie przedstawiał się kim właściwie jest.

- W takim razie Snape, dlaczego nie przyprowadziłeś go od razu ? Dyrektor się martwił …

- Martwił – prychnął Harry, a profesor posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie

- Musiałem go doprowadzić do porządku. I porozmawiać bez świadków. Nic Ci do tego – jego ton wskazywał, że rozmowę uważa za skończoną.

Zjedli spokojnie, a potem Ron z Hermioną zabrali Harry'ego do pokoju rudzielca. Tego, gdzie rok temu razem spali. Snape wrócił do siebie, uprzednio żegnając się ze wszystkimi.

- Opowiadaj. Jak tam jest? – Zaczął rudzielec, gdy już byli na górze.

- Ron! Niech nam Harry lepiej powie dlaczego wybrał takie niebezpieczne miejsce na spędzenie wakacji.

- Nie przesadzaj Hermiono, nie jest tam tak źle – odrzekł brunet. – Wiele się można nauczyć. I przynajmniej nikt nie starał się mnie na siłę uszczęśliwiać albo wręcz przeciwnie, znęcać się nade mną.  
- Aż tak źle było u Dursleyów? – Zapytała dziewczyna – Gdyby dyrektor wiedział to na pewno nie pozwoliłby Ci tam mieszkać.

- Hermiono – zaczął twardo Harry – on wiedział.

W pokoju zapanowała chwilowa cisza.

- To niemożliwe – próbowała jeszcze protestować – on się o Ciebie troszczy, gdyby nie było to konieczne na pewno nie kazałby Ci tam być.

- Posłuchajcie mnie teraz bardzo uważnie. Nie mogę Wam powiedzieć wszystkiego … albo nie chce. Ale … Dyrektor wiedział jak mnie traktują, byłem pilnowany. Na tej samej ulicy mieszkała charłaczka, która ciągle donosiła Dropsowi. Nie raz spotkałem ją w sklepie, kiedy … ee … W każdym razie, ona wiedziała i mu mówiła, że nie jest najlepiej. To jednak jest najmniej ważne. Jest wiele więcej spraw. Profesor Snape związany był przysięgą, by nie mógł mi powiedzieć, że jest moim chrzestnym. On … chciał się mną zająć już dawno, ale ten cholerny dyrektor mu nie pozwolił! Nie, Hermiono, słuchaj. To jeszcze nie wszystko. Ochrona mojej matki już od przeszło roku nie działa. Tak, to prawda, nie próbuj nawet protestować, jestem pewien tego co mówię - ostrzegł dziewczynę. - Od tego czasu Voldemort spokojnie mógł zadzwonić do moich drzwi i nic by mu się nie stało. To przez to, że odrodził się z mojej krwi. Dlatego też ani ostatnie, ani te wakacje nie musiałem spędzać u mojego wujostwa, a mało tego, miałem gdzie iść, a on mi na to nie pozwolił! – Ostatnie słowa wykrzyczał.

- Ale Harry – powiedział spokojnie rudzielec – musiałeś coś pokręcić…

- Nie pokręciłem – warknął

- Ale jesteś pewien, że wiedział? Może …

- Hermiono, czy Ty się słyszysz? Nie rozmawiamy o przeciętnym człowieku, który mógł cos pominąć, tylko o Dumbledorze. On zawsze wie wszystko! I to też wiedział – upierał się.

- Harry. Ale dlaczego poszedłeś do Snape? To mi się nie mieści w głowie – zapytał Ron.  
- Bo nie miałem gdzie. Do Dursleyów wrócę jedynie po moim trupie. Syriusz odszedł. I gdyby nie profesor Snape został moim opiekunem, stałby się nim Dumbledore.

- I Twoim zdaniem on będzie lepszym opiekunem od dyrektora? – Zapytał zszokowany Weasley.

- Tak. Ja nie ufam już Dyrektorowi. Okłamywał mnie, ciągle mnie okłamywał. Przez całe życie karmił mnie wymyślonymi historiami, tylko po to bym go słuchał. A teraz mam dość. Nie zamierzam więcej być taki naiwny – odrzekł twardo.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza.

Przyjaciele przez cały wieczór próbowali go jeszcze zagadnąć i wyciągnąć z niego, co robił przez ostatni miesiąc. Ale on nie miał humoru na zwierzenia. Zresztą, nie mógł zbyt wiele powiedzieć. Ron i Hermiona wyglądali na zawiedzionych, a w połowie zirytowanych.

- Wy również się do mnie nie odzywaliście – odparł w końcu ze złością i wymówił się chęcią pójścia spać, choć było jeszcze wcześniej.

Nikt nie wspomniał przez cały dzień o Percy'm.

OOOOO

Bliźniaki postanowili jednak ukończyć szkołę, dlatego zabierali się z nimi na dworzec. Ich sklep świetnie prosperował, dlatego mogli zatrudnić pracowników, a kontrole nad biznesem mieli sprawować przez sowy. Dodatkowo to w Hogwarcie, zawsze rodziły się w ich głowach najlepsze pomysły na kawały i mieli możliwość testowania swoich produktów na uczniach oraz bezpośrednią sprzedaż. Ginny również jechała z nimi na dworzec. Spędziła ona ostatnie dni wakacji u koleżanki z roku, a teraz wróciła po swoje rzeczy. Na widok Harry'ego po prostu zaniemówiła z wrażenia.

Podczas podróży tłoczyli się wszyscy na tylnym siedzeniu pożyczonego przez pana Weasleya samochodu. Był magicznie powiększony, ale i tak było im ciasno.

Na peronie jak zawsze panowało zamieszanie. Harry został pozdrowiony przez kilku Ślizgonów, przez co rudzielec prawie nie dostał zawału. Próbowali go wypytać o co chodzi, skąd ta zmiana, ale on milczał.

W tłumie mignęły mu blond włosy, dlatego też skierował się w tamtą stronę.

- Witaj Malfoy – powiedział Harry, gdy tylko blondyn go zauważył. Ron i Hermiona stali za Gryfonem i mieli buzie otwarte ze zdumienia – a może raczej, Panie-Długi-Jęzor?

- Cześć Gryfiaku – odparł z uśmiechem – no … może coś mi się chlapnęło … przez przypadek.

- Tak, ja znam te Twoje przypadki – odparł na tyle cicho, że tylko Draco to usłyszał.

Ślizgon posłał mu rozbrajający uśmiech, na co Ron zupełnie stracił grunt pod nogami.

Otwierał i zamykał buzie, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz nie wydobywały się z niej żadne słowa.

- Weasley – zwrócił się do niego blondyn – zamknij buzie, bo Ci jeszcze tam mucha wleci.

Ron szybko na te słowa się odzyskał rezon i nie pozostał mu dłużny.

- Malfoy, co to ma znaczyć? Co ty znowu knujesz? Od kiedy jesteś miły dla Harry'ego?

- Nasz związek – odparł dwuznacznie – nie jest twoim interesem.

- Związek, jakie do cholery związek?

- Ron! Uspokój się – Hermiona w końcu otrzęsła się z szoku - Harry na pewno zaraz nam wszystko wytłumaczy. A teraz bądź cicho i nie wzbudzaj sensacji. Nie chce stracić punktów zanim dojedziemy do szkoły, prefekt naczelny tu idzie.

- Eee, więc tak – próbował załagodzić sprawę brunet – to tak jakbym spotkał kilka razy Draco podczas wakacji …

- Draco ! – Wykrzyknął rudzielec, a Hermiona posłała mu spojrzenie bazyliszka, mówiące, że ma się zamknąć jeśli chce się czegoś dowiedzieć

- … tak jak mówiłem … spotkaliśmy się podczas wakacji i to Draco – podkreślił imię blondyna – zaprowadził mnie do profesora Snape'a – taką wersję przyjęli, aby wyjaśnić jak pogodzili się w wakacje.

- Nie wierzę, po prostu nie wierzę. – mamrotał Ron.

- Co tu się dzieje? – usłyszeli głos siódmorocznego perfekta naczelnego, Boot'a, który należał do Ravenclawu.

- Nic ważnego – zapewnił Harry i pociągnął gryfońskich przyjaciół w kierunku pociągu.

Bliźniacy zajęli dla nich przedział. Był tam już również Neville i Luna. Kiedy wszyscy usiedli wygodnie zaczęli rozprawiać o tym co stało się na peronie, ale Harry ich nie słuchał.

Wiedział, że będzie ciężko, jeśli nie będą chcieli ukrywać ze Ślizgonem, że zaczęli się przyjaźnić. Ustalili jednak, że zrobią to stopniowo, a nie z wielkim „buum", jak to miało miejsce przed kilkunastoma minutami. Pomyślał, że będzie musiał uciąć sobie małą, niemiłą pogawędkę na temat ostrożności. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, by Gryfoni dowiedzieli się gdzie spędził wakacje.

- Harry – wyrwał go z zamyślenia ostry głos Hermiony – co się z Tobą dzieje? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam, że przyjaźnisz się ze Ślizgonem, a do tego z Malfoyem!

- Bo nie uznałem to za ważne.

- Nie ważne? – oburzył się Ron – to Malfoy! Przyszły Śmierciożerca! Nie pamiętasz ile razy wyzywał Hermione sam-wiesz-jak? Ile razy chciał nas wpakować w kłopoty! Albo co zrobił mojej siostrze jego ojciec?

- Draco nie jest swoim ojcem – odpowiedział twardo, a wszyscy z wyjątkiem Luny popatrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Dziewczyna zajęta była czytaniem Żonglera i wydawało się, że nie zwraca uwagi na to co dzieje się wokoło niej.

- Harry, co Ci się stało? – powiedziała Hermiona z zatroskaną miną – Najpierw Snape, a potem Malfoy. Czy ktoś Cię szantażuje? A może chodzi o coś innego? Nam przecież możesz powiedzieć.

- Nie o to chodzi Herm. Ja po prostu .. wydoroślałem. I uznałem, że nie można całe życie kogoś nienawidzić z dziecinnych powodów.

- Ale Twoje powody nie były dziecinne! – Oponował Ron, przez co Harry właśnie pomyślał, że rudzielec popisuje się swoją infantylnością.

- Nie ważne. Nie chce na ten temat rozmawiać. Dacie mi w końcu spokój?

Przyjaciele odwrócili się od niego obrażeni i nie zagadywali go już do końca podróży.

W międzyczasie chodzili po pociągu i wypełniali swoje obowiązki prefektów. Wtedy mógł przynajmniej porozmawiać trochę z pozostałymi kompanami podróży.

Wsiadł do powozu razem z Luną i Neville. Ron i Hermiona pojechali z bliźniakami.

- Słyszałam Harry, że spędziłeś całe lato w domu Snape'a, a Tom Riddle uczył Cię walki. – zagadnęła Luna wesoło.

Gryfon popatrzył na nią przerażony. Natomiast Neville roześmiał się.

- Luna, przecież Harry mówił, że włóczył się w wakacje po Nokturnie, prawda?

- Tak. To prawda. Skąd przyszedł Ci taki absurdalny pomysł do głowy? – Zwrócił się przerażony do dziewczyny

- Tata mówił – ucięła krótko i nie przejmując się niczym wróciła do lektury Żonglera.

Neville przez resztę drogi opowiadał o niezwykle rzadkiej roślinie, jaką udało mu się zdobyć w wakacje.

Gdy tylko wyszedł z powozu namierzył Draco i podszedł do niego.

- Musimy porozmawiać – wyszeptał mu do ucha – najlepiej jeszcze dziś.

Ślizgon był zaskoczony „Czyżby Harry był zły za scenę na peronie?", ale odpowiedział:

- Nie ma sprawy, przyjdź do mnie pół godziny po zakończeniu uczty, lepiej nie daj się złapać, a dormitorium Slytherinu jest …

- Wiem, gdzie jest. I umiem też tak chodzić po zamku, by nikt mnie nie widział. Podaj tylko hasło.

- Oko za oko.

Malfoy był zaskoczony całą rozmową, ale postanowił, że jeszcze się dowie, skąd Potter ma informacje o lokalizacji ich sypialni.

Gdy tylko Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali rozległy się szepty, większość uczniów już była przy swoich stołach. Nie dało się nie zauważyć zmiany w wyglądzie Gryfona i to nie tylko z wyglądu. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że zmieniła się również jego postawa. Był bardziej pewny siebie.

Usiadł obok Neville'a, a naprzeciwko Ginny, która wlepiła w niego maślane oczka. On jednak tego nie zauważył. Hermionę i Rona, siedzących kilka osób dalej, kompletnie zignorował.

Rozejrzał się po sali i nie mógł nie zauważyć wielu grup oczu zwróconych na niego. Uczniowie szeptali między sobą, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że Gryfon odwzajemnia ich spojrzenia.

_Czyżby Draco miał rację i faktycznie jestem szkolnym zwierzątkiem, że cokolwiek nie zrobię wszyscy zwrócą na to uwagę? Wspaniale… _– pomyślał zirytowany.

_Nie przejmuj się panie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. _

Usłyszał głos wężyce obwiniętej wokół jego nadgarstka. Wysyczał do niej cicho.

_Po posiłku udaj się na polowanie. Nie jadłaś wczoraj przez cały dzień. Powinnaś znaleźć myszy w Zakazanym Lesie. Tylko nie bardzo wiem jak wytłumaczyć ci, jak masz później wrócić do wieży Gryffindoru._

Poradzę sobie panie. My, węże mamy wspaniały węch. Znajdę cię gdziekolwiek będziesz.

Wspaniale.

Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po sali i wtedy jego wzrok padł na stół nauczycielski. Zupełnie zapomniał, że mają mieć nowego nauczyciela od OPCM. Przy stole siedziała tylko jedna nowa osoba.

- Look ? – wyszeptał ze zdziwieniem. Martin właśnie rozmawiał ze Snape'em. Ten spojrzał na chłopaka i znacząco odchrząknął do Look'a wskazując głową, by obrócił się w kierunku Harry'ego. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, nowy profesor posłał mu uśmiech, na który chłopak odpowiedział i podniósł kciuk do góry w geście, że bardzo się cieszy z jego obecności w Hogwarcie. Gryfon spojrzał na stół Slytherinu. Draco się im przyglądał. Musiał widzieć tą niewerbalną wymianę zdań. I pierwszy raz od kiedy się tego nauczyli, wykorzystał telepatyczną więź poza gabinetem Snape'a.

_Widzę, że podoba ci się nasz nowy nauczyciel._

Wiedziałeś?

Jasne. Snape mi powiedział.

Kiedy?

No dobra, dowiedziałem się dzisiaj przed wyjazdem na dworzec.

Ślizgon.

Naiwny Gryfiak.  


W tej chwili otworzyły się drzwi Wielkiej Sali i wmaszerowali pierwszoroczni pod czujnym okiem Minerwy McGonagall.

Przydział minął szybko, a kiedy ostatni uczeń usiadł już przy swoim stole, powstał dyrektor.

- Nie będę Was zanudzał ględzeniem staruszka – powiedział dobrotliwym głosem, a Harry poczuł, że dostaje mdłości - Chciałem tylko przypomnieć, że wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu jest naprawdę zakazany, a listę przedmiotów, których nie można używać na terenie Hogwartu znajdziecie u pana Filcha w gabinecie, została ona powiększona o wiele wyrobów panów Weasleyów. – Tu spojrzał na bliźniaków i puścił im oko. – Poza tym chciałem przedstawić Wam nowego nauczyciela od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, profesora Martina Look'a.  
Rozległy się brawa, szczególnie od strony stołu uczniów Slytherinu.

- Kolejny Ślizgon za nauczyciela – powiedział Ron z odrazą.

- Nie Ron, on nie był Ślizgonem, lecz Krukonem. Cieszą się ponieważ trafił nam się wspaniały profesor – odwarknął Harry, na co wszyscy, którzy byli w stanie dosłyszeć jego słowa popatrzyli się na niego ze zdumieniem.

- A Ty skąd go znasz? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Poznałem go w wakacje, trochę mnie uczył. I jest w tym naprawdę świetny. Zobaczycie.

Współdomownicy ciągle z niepewnymi minami odwrócili się w kierunku talerzy, na których pojawiło się jedzenie.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

Kiedy uczta nareszcie dobiegła końca, Dumbledore rzucił kilka słów na dobranoc w stylu „Jak ja to się cieszę, że was wszystkich widzę" i uczniowie udali się do swoich dormitoriów.

Harry wszedł przez portret Grubej Damy, uprzednio podając hasło zasłyszane przy kolacji („Gryfońska lojalność" – o ironio). W sypialni czekał już na niego kufer. Wyjął zmniejszoną błyskawicę z samego spodu i powiększył ją zaklęciem.

_Jak ja dawno nie grałem_ – pomyślał - _Mogłem przecież polatać z Malfoyem w czasie wakacji, a nawet nie wpadło mi to do głowy. Czyżby quidditch nie sprawiał mi już takiej przyjemności jak dawniej?_

Nie, on kochał latać i tego był pewny. Wypakował kilka ubrań i książek, które zabrał ze swojej biblioteczki w Srebrnym Wzgórzu i ułożył je w szafie. Po dziesięciu minutach dołączyli do niego współlokatorzy, którzy też postanowili poukładać ubrania na półkach.

- Jak skończymy to proponuję zagrać w Eksplodującego Durnia, co wy na to? – Zapytał Seamus kilka chwil później.

- My już skończyliśmy – odparli zgodnym chórem Ron, Neville i Dean, jakby tylko czekali na propozycję zabawy, która odwiedzie ich od przyziemnej czynności, którą wykonywali.

Harry popatrzył na Seamusa i nagle przypomniały mu się słowa Draco, który mówił, że z nim chodził. Przyjrzał się Irlandczykowi. Można go było uznać za przystojnego: ciemna karnacja, dobrze zbudowany , ładna twarz i zadbane włosy.

_Nigdy wcześniej nie wpadł bym na to by oceniać Seamusa w kategoriach „przystojny", co ten Malfoy mi zrobił_ – pomyślał zrozpaczony.

- Ja nie mogę, muszę coś załatwić – odparł Harry i schylił się do kufra w poszukiwaniu niewidki i mapy Huncwotów.

- Gdzie się wybierasz pierwszego dnia? Czyżbyś dostał zaproszenie na powakacyjną orgię u Ślizgonów? – Zapytał złośliwie Ron

- Nie, ale świetny pomysł, może podrzucę im tą propozycję. Cześć – zabrał rzeczy i wyszedł z pokoju.

W sypialni pozostało czterech mocno zdziwionych chłopców. Trzech uznało to za świetny żart, a jeden był wściekły.

Po korytarzu kręciło się jeszcze kilkoro uczniów. Harry zarzucił pelerynę niewidkę dopiero na pierwszym piętrze, ponieważ nie chciał wzbudzać sensacji swoją obecnością w lochach.

Bez żadnych problemów dotarł do wejścia. Podał hasło i wślizgnął się do środka.

W pokoju wspólnym było tłoczno. Poszukał wzrokiem blond włosów. Draco siedział na kanapie przed kominkiem. Rozmawiał z Zabinim i Pansy.

Harry, ciągle w pelerynie niewidce, podszedł do niego od tyłu i dotknął jego włosów. Ślizgon obrócił się gwałtownie.

- Kto tu jest? Kto to zrobił?

Harry zachichotał. Jeszcze raz dotknął włosów blondyna, ale tym razem nie zabrał dłoni i Malfoy złapał ją. Harry wolna ręką zrzucił pelerynę.

Przebywającym w pokoju wspólnym ukazał się niecodzienny widok. Malfoy obrócony tyłem na kanapie przytrzymywał na swoich włosach dłoń Pottera i miał minę bezkresnego zdumienia, a Gryfon chichotał.

- Eee.. – wydukał Ślizgon, który nie wiedział co powiedzieć ku swojemu rozdrażnieniu - _Na pewno wyglądam jak Potter w chwili zaćmienia umysłu_ – pomyślał poirytowany - Masz pelerynę niewidkę! To tak się skradałeś przez te wszystkie lata.

- Należała kiedyś do mojego ojca. Niezawodna w bezkarnym łamaniu regulaminu.

- Jak tu wszedłeś?- Zapytała wzburzona Pansy.

- To chyba logiczne kobieto, podałem mu hasło – odpowiedział Malfoy patrząc z politowaniem na mopsice.

- No, tak. – Zarumieniła się, ale nadal nieufnie łypała na Gryfona, który wcale nie przejął się jej niechęcią.

- Choć Gryfiaku, bo jeszcze ci Parkinson dziurę w brzuchu wywierci tym wzrokiem. – pociągnął go w kierunku swojej sypialni, nie zważając na chichoty osób obecnych w pokoju wspólnym.

Znaleźli się w pokoju bardzo podobnym do tego, jaki chłopcy zajmowali w Srebrnym Wzgórzu. Był tylko mniejszy i nie było tu telewizora i kanapy. Laptop leżał na biurku.

- Wziąłeś ze sobą komputer? – Zapytał zdziwiony

- Tak, przecież jest zabezpieczony przed wpływem magii i nie potrzebuje prądu. Ty swojego nie zabrałeś?

- Nie, przecież nie jest całkowicie mój. I tak dziwnie się czułem zabierając kilka książek, ale chciałem je koniecznie przeczytać, a pomyślałem, że raczej nie znajdę ich w szkolnej bibliotece.

- Wszystko co było w tamtym pokoju należało do Ciebie. Snape na pewno ci o tym mówił.

- Tak, ale nie wiedziałem, że to tak na poważnie i mogę to ze sobą zabrać tutaj.

- Gryfon – Malfoy przewrócił oczami.

Usiedli na łóżku.

- Mam dwa pytania. Pierwsze to czy ślizgońskie sypialnie są urządzone na podobieństwo tych na Srebrnym Wzgórzu czy odwrotnie? – Zapytał z błyskiem w oku.

- Jak by ci to powiedzieć. Snape jest bardzo przywiązany do swojego domu – blondyn nie krył rozbawienia, spowodowanego zadanym przez Pottera pytaniem.

- Ok. Ostatnie. Dlaczego Twoi koledzy się śmiali jak mnie tu ciągnąłeś?

- Eee .. – „Drugi raz do cholery." – Oni pewnie myślą, że jesteś moim nowym chłopakiem. A Ty jak się wymówiłeś przyjaciołom? – Zapytał szybko by ukryć rumieniec, który chciał wypłynąć na jego policzek. „Malfoyowie się nie rumienią!"

- No cóż. Myślą, że zaprosiliście mnie na powakacyjną orgię – uśmiechnął się po ślizgońsku.

- Okej .. Niezły pomysł, zawsze możemy wprowadzić go w życie. – Za tę wypowiedź zarobił kuksańca w bok.

- Chcesz skalać moją gryfońską niewinność? Tak od razu? Nie oddam się tak łatwo.

- Ale nie wykluczasz takiej możliwości. Miło – Harry spłonął rumieńcem

_Najpierw myśleć, potem mówić, zapamiętaj to do cholery w końcu!_

- Zmieńmy temat, za nim jeszcze więcej się pogrążę. Naprawdę niezła sypialnia, szkoda, że u nas nie ma pojedynczych. Coś za bardzo was rozpieszczają.

- Nie jesteśmy rozpieszczeni. My po prostu przyzwyczailiśmy się do luksusu.

- Jasne. Tak sobie to tłumacz.

- Zawsze możesz prosić o zmianę domu. To było by wspaniałe. Już widzę te tytuły. „Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru staje się Srebrnym Chłopcem Slytherinu"

- Haha, wiesz, że Snape też mnie tak nazwał, tylko w trochę innym kontekście? Jak tak dalej pójdzie to Gryfoni naprawdę mnie wyrzucą. Bratam się przecież z wrogiem.

- Nie przejmuj się, znajdziemy ci tu jakąś prywatną sypialnię, a w razie czego zawsze możesz spać u mnie … Wanna jest wolna, powinno być ci tam wygodnie.

- Dzięki. Zawsze o tym marzyłem – mruknął. – A teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy. Co wiesz o Lunie Lovegood?

- To znaczy?

Opowiedział mu o niepokojących słowach dziewczyny, jakie wypowiedziała w czasie podróży powozem do zamku.

- Dziwne. Nie znam jej zbyt dobrze i nie wiem skąd mogłaby mieć takie informację. Może zgadła?

- Nie wydaje mi się. Dzięki Merlinowi, ona zawsze mówi o nieistniejących rzeczach i nikt nie bierze jej słów na poważnie.

- Możemy porozmawiać na ten temat ze Snape'em. Może ojciec Luny ma jakieś kontakty wśród Śmierciożerców, albo zna Czarnego Pana? Nie wiem. Mój ojciec nic mi nie wspominał o nim.

- Może po prostu ją poobserwuje – mruknął do siebie Harry.

Draco wstał z łóżka i podszedł do okna.

- Chciałbym kontynuować nasze walki, coraz lepiej ci idzie.  
- Tak .. tylko trzeba znaleźć miejsce. Może Pokój Życzeń? Możemy się tam spotykać wieczorami. I poćwiczyć również pojedynki na czary. Jak będziesz ciągle wygrywać w walce na miecze to woda sodowa uderzy ci do głowy. Musisz dać mi szansę skopania ci tyłka.

- Jasne. Nie ma spawy. Może Look będzie chciał nam pomóc. Ciekawe jak on się wkręcił na tą posadę …

- Ale musisz przyznać, że w końcu będziemy mieć dobrego nauczyciela. Poza Lupinem żaden się nie nadawał. Dumba szlag by jasny trafił jakby się dowiedział gdzie się poznaliśmy – zachichotał. A po chwili spoważniał – Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, która mnie męczy.

- Słucham.

- Kontrakt wygasł. Co teraz?

- No chyba poznałeś go na tyle, że domyślasz się, że nie powybija od razu twoich przyjaciół, co? Mam wrażenie, że po prostu będzie zachowywał się tak, jakby dalej trwał ten kontrakt. W końcu nie będzie chciał utracić zaufania, które udało mu się osiągnąć przez ten miesiąc.

- Może masz rację.

- Ja zawsze mam rację, Gryfiaku. Taki już mój urok. Z tym trzeba się urodzić …

- Dobra, skończ już tą gadkę. – Zaśmiał się Harry – przydałoby ci się trochę pokory Ślizgonie.

- A tobie lekcja dobrych manier, nie przerywa się starszym.

- Starszym?  
- Aha. – zgasił resztę papierosa i wrócił z powrotem na łóżko – Jestem całe cztery miesiące starszy od ciebie … i kilka dni. Więc należy mi się szacunek.

- Chciałbyś. Nie liczę się wiek, a dojrzałość, a ty zatrzymałeś się na poziomie pięciolatka.

- I kto to mówi, niewinny Gryfon – prychnął.

- Nie na tym opiera się dojrzewanie Draco.

- Wiem, wiem. Żartowałem. W takim razie wyjaśnij mi jedną sprawę, która mnie interesuje. Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie jest wejście do naszego domu?

Harry zaśmiał się.

- Sam mnie tu zaprowadziłeś, w drugiej klasie. – opowiedział mu historię o eliksirze wielosokowym. Ślizgon był początkowo wzburzony, ale gdy usłyszał o nieudanej przemianie Hermiony zaczął się śmiać.

- Nieźle, a ja myślałem wtedy, że z was takie niedorajdy. A tu proszę, iście ślizgoński plan.

- Jest tego o wiele więcej .. – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo - Późno już, wracam do siebie, Kiedy indziej opowiem ci o naszych przygodach, bo jeszcze twoi domownicy faktycznie pomyślą, że robimy tu coś nieprzyzwoitego.

- No wiesz, na szybki numerek czasu by wystarczyło, więc najprawdopodobniej i tak o tym pomyślą - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

- Ech – to przynajmniej moi współlokatorzy uznają, że nie podobało mi się tak bardzo na orgii i wróciłem wcześniej. Można liczyć na to że Ślizgoni nie rozgadają zaraz całej szkole o tym, że tu byłem?

- Zależy.

- Od czego?

- Jaki będą mieli w tym interes. Ale nie przejmuj się, mogę ich zastraszyć by trzymali buzie na kłódkę. W końcu mam tu jakoś pozycję – dumnie wypiął pierś.

- No, nawet twój egocentryzm czasami się na coś przydaje. Dobranoc – wyszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Ślizgoni przyglądali się mu, jakby z nadzieją, że będzie miał wypisane na czole, co przed chwilą robił w sypialni ich prefekta. Harry nie dał nic po sobie poznać i poszedł w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Zarzucił na siebie pelerynę i skierował się do swojego dormitorium.

OOO

Zatrzymał się w połowie korytarza, gdy usłyszał głos swojej wężycy.

_Panie, czekałam na ciebie. Wyczułam, że tam jesteś. _

Podsunął jej rękę, by mogła opleść się wokół jego nadgarstka.

_Dobrze, że jesteś Kasandro. Idziemy do mnie. Mieszkam z czteroma innymi chłopakami, pamiętaj, że nie możesz im nic zrobić, a najlepiej postaraj się jak najdłużej zostać niezauważona, dobrze?_

Oczywiście, panie. 

OOO

Kiedy Harry zszedł na śniadanie następnego dnia, Wielka Sala zapełniona była już uczniami.

Jedyne wolne miejsca przy jego stole były w pobliżu Rona i Hermiony. Rudzielec ciągle wyglądał na obrażonego, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego na powitanie, widocznie przeszła jej wczorajsza złość.

Zajął miejsce i zaczął smarować sobie tosta dżemem.

- Harry, nie powiedziałeś nam nawet jakie masz wyniki z SUM-ów. Nadal masz szansę na zostanie aurorem? – zapytała Hermiona

- Szansę mam, ale nie chce już nim być.

- Dostałeś W z eliksirów? – zdumiony Ron zapomniał o tym, że miał udawać obrażonego.

- W z praktyki i Z z pisemnego. Ale profesor zgodził się przyjąć mnie na zajęcia.

- No tak, teraz masz z nim układy – palnął rudzielec

- Opanuj się Ronaldzie! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna – Skoro sam zdałeś tak słabo, to jest to tylko twoja wina i nie musisz się na innych wściekać. Harry, dlaczego nie chcesz już zostać aurorem? Przecież to było twoje marzenie!

- Zmieniłem się, a jak patrzę na Moody'ego … Nie chcę być taki jak on i pracować dla Ministerstwa.

- Ale przecież tylko od ciebie zależy jakim będziesz aurorem. Możesz coś zmienić.

- Tak, pod okiem takiego pętaka jak nasz minister i jego zastępca … - urwał i spojrzał przerażony na Rona.

Rudzielec wypuścił z rąk kanapkę, którą właśnie jadł i spojrzał na bruneta.

- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać Wyparł się nas. I radzę ci nie wypowiadać jego imienia w obecności nikogo z mojej rodziny. Mama od razu wpada w rozpacz, Ginny ciska zaklęciami i nawet bliźniacy dostają szału.

- Dobrze, przepraszam, nie chciałem.. Bardzo mi przykro z jego powodu.

- Przecież to nie twoja wina – odpowiedział Ron i wrócił do jedzenia kanapki.

_Nawet nie wiesz jak się mylisz_ – pomyślał Harry i wrócił do śniadania.

Po kilku minutach podeszła do nich McGonagall i rozdała plany.

- Wspaniale, już dzisiaj mamy OPCM! I to aż trzy godziny zaraz po śniadaniu, a po południu dwie godziny eliksirów …

- Czyli ja mam potem wolne, wspaniale – uśmiechnął się rudzielec.

- Tak, a w środę powtórka z rozrywki. Tylko odwrotnie, dwie godziny po południu OPCM, a od rana trzy godziny eliksirów. Nie wiedziałem, że będziemy mieć aż tak dużo godzin z tego – zauważył Harry

- Te dwa przedmioty mają najwięcej godzin na szóstym roku, a na siódmym będziemy mieć po pięć z transmutacji i zaklęć. Teraz tylko po trzy. Starożytne runy, historia magii i numerologia po trzy godziny i zielarstwo, wróżbiarstwo, astronomia oraz ONMS po dwie godziny przez dwa lata. – wyjaśniła Panna-Wiem-Wszystko.  
_  
W takim razie dobrze, że wybrałem tylko pięć przedmiotów_ – pomyślał Potter.

OOO

Znaleźli się dziesięć minut przed rozpoczęciem zajęć przed klasą. Harry zauważył, że znajdowały się tam wszystkie osoby z jego roku, które uczęszczały na zajęcia GD. Oprócz tego kilku Krukonów, dwóch Puchonów i większość Ślizgonów. Klasa była bardzo liczna.

- Cześć Gryfiaku – powiedział cicho Draco – gotowy na przedstawienie?

- Jasne.

Drzwi otwarły się i Look wpuścił ich do środka. Klasa weszła i zajęła miejsca. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, włączając w to Harry'ego , Malfoy usiadł obok niego, wyprzedzając Rona czy Hermionę.

- To ma być część tego przedstawienia?

Przytaknął.

Usłyszeli głos profesora.

- W tym roku mam zaszczyt być waszym nauczycielem. Na początku chciałbym sprawdzić wasz poziom - poćwiczymy sobie pojedynki. Zobaczymy na co was stać. Dobierzcie się na razie w pary tak jak siedzicie.

Uczniowie wstali. Look machnął różdżką, a ławki odsunęły się pod ścianę tworząc wolną przestrzeń.

- Wiedziałeś, że każe nam się dobrać w pary? – zapytał Harry.

- Można się było domyśleć. A teraz Harry Potterze stawaj do pojedynku, zaraz skopie ci tyłek – powiedział na tyle głośno, że usłyszała cała klasa.

- Chciałbyś, Malfoy – uśmiechnął się i stanął naprzeciwko blondyna.

Zaczęła się walka. Poczuli, że profesor tworzy wokół nich niewidzialną ochronę, aby zaklęcia nie ugodziły innych uczniów. Oni zamiast zabrać się za własne pojedynki, obserwowali chłopaków.

Rzucali najróżniejsze zaklęcia defensywne i obronne, o których inni uczniowie nie mieli pojęcia. Jedni patrzyli na nich z zafascynowaniem, a drudzy z lękiem.

_Malfoy to Malfoy. Pewnie tatuś go nauczył, ale skąd u licha, Potter zna tyle zaawansowanych zaklęć?_ – Szeptali między sobą.

Pojedynek trwał już dobre kilkanaście minut. Chłopcy byli zmęczeni. W końcu Potter posłał jedno z silniejszych zaklęć w Ślizgona, a on nie zdążył odskoczyć. Został rzucony w tył i odbił się od magicznego pola ochronnego. Uczniowie wiwatowali. Lecz kilka drobnych rzeczy, które stały się później wprawiło ich w zdumienie.

Harry podszedł do Draco, podał mu rękę i pomógł wstać.

- Świetna walka Ślizgonie.

- Twoja również, jak zwykle zresztą, Gryfiaku.

Obu chłopców obdarzyło się uśmiechem. A potem rozejrzeli się po cichej klasie.

- Przedstawienie musi trwać – szepnął Potter.

- Mam propozycję. Pocałuj mnie to większość zejdzie na zawał. – Odparł przyciszonym głosem Draco i obaj roześmiali się serdecznie, co wcale nie pomogło zszokowanym kolegą.

Odezwał się Look.

- Gratuluję wspaniałego pojedynku, musieliście mieć dobrego nauczyciela – puścił im oko – a teraz odsuńcie się i dajcie szansę innym, ich też muszę sprawdzić.

Wybudzeni z amoku uczniowie zabrali się za powierzone im zadanie.

OOO

Wieść o nowej gryfońsko-ślizgońskiej przyjaźni obiegła szkołę lotem błyskawicy.

Niecodziennie dwóch zagorzałych wrogów tak szybko przechodzi od nienawiści do koleżeństwa. Szczególnie, że wydarzenie miało miejsce podczas wakacji. Opowieści jak mogło do tego dojść często były niewiarygodne, a czasami miały dużo wspólnego z prawdą.

Oczywiście był to tylko przypadek. A nikt nie traktował tych domysłów na poważnie.

Podczas lunchu podeszła do Harry'ego profesor McGonagall i poinformowała, że ma się o dziewiętnastej stawić w gabinecie dyrektora. Z myślą o niemiłym wieczorze Harry razem z Hermioną udał się na kolejne zajęcia.

Okazało się, że owutemowa klasa eliksirów liczy sobie zaledwie osiem osób. Z Gryfonów byli tylko oni, poza tym trzech Krukonów: Terry Bott, Padma Patil i LisaTurpin; i trójka Ślizgonów: Malfoy, Blaise i Milicenta Bulstrode.

Snape wpuścił ich do środka. Każdy zajął oddzielne miejsce, bo tak były ustawione ławki. Chwilę później zapanowała taka cisza, że można byłoby usłyszeć dźwięk latającej muchy.

- Jak na klasę owutemową jest was sporo – uczniowie popatrzeli na siebie ze zdumieniem _„osiem osób to dużo?"_ – zwykle nie przyjmuję więcej niż cztery – pięć osób. Mam nadzieję, że okażecie się kompetentni i nie będę musiał zmieniać decyzji, co do waszego uczestnictwa na moich zajęciach. Jeśli jednak okaże się, że mój wybór był błędem, to jeszcze w przeciągu tego miesiąca, zostaniecie z nich usunięci. Będziemy ważyli niezwykle delikatne i niebezpieczne eliksiry. Każdy błąd może kosztować zdrowie albo życie – uczniowie poruszyli się przestraszeni w swoich ławkach. – Zaczniemy od małego sprawdzianu. Panie Potter, proszę wymienić mi dziewięć sposobów wykorzystania smoczej krwi.

Płynnie wyrecytował siedem, ale nie mógł sobie więcej przypomnieć, choć przekonany był, że o tym czytał. Wtedy poczuł jak Malfoy podpowiada mu przez więź telepatyczną. Rzucić mu zdziwione spojrzenia, ale zaraz odwrócił głowę w kierunku profesora. Uśmiechnął się i podał dwa ostatnie zastosowania. Wiedział, że nauczyciel zrozumiał tą wymianę spojrzeń, ale nie mógł przecież zarzucić im oszustwa przy całej klasie, bez zdradzenia tajemnicy o tym, że umieją wykorzystać telepatię. Snape zgrzytał zębami i zarzucał uczniów kolejnymi, coraz trudniejszymi pytaniami. Tylko Hermionie, Draco i Harry'emu udało się bezbłędnie odpowiedzieć na zestaw pytań. Dwóch ostatnich idealnie dopełniało się wiedzą i ku oburzeniu profesora, który ciągle piorunował ich spojrzeniem, gdy chętnie korzystali ze swojej więzi.

Po godzinie odpytywania Snape umieścił na tablicy instrukcję eliksiru, który mieli dzisiaj przygotować. W ciszy zabrali się do pracy.

_Wiesz, że mamy przechlapane po lekcji za to podpowiadania?_ – zapytał Harry

_Wiem. Widziałeś jego błysk w oku, gdy podawał instrukcje?  
Taaak. Na pewno myśli, że teraz nie będziemy sobie mogli pomagać i coś schrzanimy._

Biedny Snape … Nie wierzy w swój nauczycielski talent. Trzeba mu udowodnić jakim jest dobrym nauczycielem, prawda?

Tak, sprawianie mu przyjemności zostanie moim życiowym celem. 

Nawet telepatycznie, Draco mógł wyczuć sarkazm w tej wypowiedzi. Zaśmiał się pod nosem, ale w zupełnie cichej klasie ten dźwięk był idealnie słyszalny. Uczniowie spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata, a Snape pokręcił głową z politowania. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i również zachichotał.

- Coś pana śmieszy, panie Potter? Myślę w takim razie, że razem z panem i panem Malfoy'em zobaczymy się dzisiaj o dziewiętnastej na szlabanie, a teraz zabierać się do pracy.

- Panie profesorze, nie mogę o tej godzinie – a Snape spojrzał na niego wzrokiem mówiącym „Jak śmiesz się mi się sprzeciwiać" – mam się o wtedy stawić w gabinecie dyrektora – ostatnie słowa powiedział z dużym naciskiem.

Profesor wyglądał na zdumionego.

- Dobrze, w takim razie pan Malfoy niech stawi się o dziewiętnastej, a pan dołączy zaraz po herbatce u dyrektora. A teraz wracać do pracy – profesor jednak nie spuścił z niego wzroku, przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, jakby chciał w ten sposób dowiedzieć się po co Harry został wezwany. Chciał mu telepatycznie odpowiedzieć, ale wyczuł, ze nie jest w stanie przedostać się przez lity mur profesora chroniący jego umysł, szczególnie, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie próbował.

_Po co idziesz do Dropsa?_

Nie mam pojęcia. McGonagall zatrzymała mnie przy lunchu i kazała się stawić. Nie uważasz, że Snape, skoro jest jednocześnie nauczycielem i moim opiekunem powinien być o tym poinformowany?

Może Dumb specjalnie tego nie zrobił. Ale nici z jego planu, bo profesor się dowiedział. Myślę, że nie odpuści i i tak dostanie się na to spotkanie.

To po co kazał by ci się stawić na szlaban o dziewiętnastej?

Pomyśl. I tak wie, że możesz mnie zawiadomić, o której mam się stawić w gabinecie, jak już ty będziesz miał taką szansę. A przy uczniach nie mógł powiedzieć nagle, że też chce być na tym spotkaniu. Zresztą nie wierzę by dał nam normalny szlaban. Moje zwykle kończyły się herbatą, albo nawet czymś mocniejszym.

Ładnie, a ja zawsze miałem przydzielane najgorsze sprzątanie. Macie naprawdę uprzywilejowaną pozycję.

Tylko u niego. Reszta traktuje nas sto razy gorzej. Nikt nam nie ufa. Ślizgoni zawsze byli tak traktowani, więc on chce nam chociaż trochę ułatwić tutaj życie.

Dobra, dobra. Może masz rację. A teraz skupmy się na tym eliksirze, bo jak coś pomylimy to na pewno nam się oberwie, albo przynajmniej mi …  
  
Po czterdziestu pięciu minutach, ich eliksiry były przyrządzone idealnie, więc Snape chciał czy nie chciał, musiał postawić im wysokie oceny. Nauka w lecie, pod okiem Severusa, była bardzo wyczerpująca, ale teraz przynosiła efekty, tak samo jak czytane przez chłopców dodatkowe książki. Zadzwonił dzwonek i uczniowie zaczęli wychodzić z klasy.

-Potter zostań, muszę zamienić z tobą słowo. – powiedział Snape i rzucił okiem na Draco – Ty też, skoro musisz, ale panna Granger wynocha.

Wzburzona dziewczyna posłała Harry'emu pytające spojrzenie. On też zauważył, że ociągała się z opuszczeniem klasy, skinął do niej głową, a ona wyszła, szepcąc jeszcze cicho, że poczeka na niego, na korytarzu.

- Nie musisz, nie wiem ile mi to zajmie. Spotkamy się później.

Kiedy zostali sami w klasie, Snape przybrał przerażającą minę, przez co chłopcy skulili się w sobie, pod jego spojrzeniem.

- Możecie mi do cholery powiedzieć, co miała znaczyć ta telepatia podczas lekcji?

- Sam pan nas uczył, abyśmy korzystali z tej umiejętności w chwili zagrożenia – próbował ratować sytuację Draco, lecz pewny siebie uśmiech na jego ustach, w mniemaniu Harry'ego, wcale im nie pomagał.

- Mam rozumieć, że przepytywanie na lekcji uważasz za sytuację zagrożenia? – spytał wściekły nauczyciel.

- Oczywiście. Nasze oceny byłyby zagrożone, gdybyśmy nie znali odpowiedzi na pytania.

Harry nie wytrzymał i zachichotał, przez co groźne oczy Snape zwróciły się w jego stronę.  
Pod spojrzeniem profesora, którego nie powstydziłby się nawet bazyliszek, szybko zamilkł.

- Nie po to was tego uczyłem. Wiecie, że nie mogę wam zwrócić uwagi na lekcji, ale szlaban po zajęciach to coś najbardziej wskazanego, prawda?

Pokiwali głowami, ale Draco ciągle był rozbawiony, jakby wcale nie przejął się słowami profesora.

- Malfoy, to, że do tej pory uchodziło ci wszystko na sucho, nie oznacza, że ciągle tak będzie. – Ślizgonowi zrzedła mina, za to profesor lekko się uśmiechnął z powodu triumfu nad uczniem – Potter to ciągle Gryfon, a do póki będziesz z nim spiskował, będę musiał traktować cię jak jednego z lwów.

- Wie pan, że powiedział pan właśnie na głos o umyślnym gnębieniu Gryfonów? – Zapytał Harry.

- Oczywiście, masz z tym jakiś problem?

- Nie, gdzieżbym śmiał. – Jego mina wskazywała na coś zgoła innego.

- Dobra, Potter. A teraz powiedz mi, o co chodzi z tym spotkaniem u Dumbledora

- Nie mam pojęcia, po prostu kazał mi się stawić. Myśli pan, że coś podejrzewa?

- Wątpię, choć biorąc pod uwagę wasze bezmózgie zachowanie na peronie i na lekcjach… tak wiem o tym panie Malfoy, jak i wiele innych osób i może pan zamknąć już buzię… można się wszystkiego spodziewać. Choć jestem raczej pewny, że wiem o co chodzi. Zapewne Dyrektor coś knuje, ponieważ powinienem być obecny na tym spotkaniu, jako Twój opiekun, a skoro mnie nie zawiadomił…

- Może więc pan powie o co chodzi, a nie filozofuje – powiedział wzburzony Harry

- Język Potter, mówiłem, że nie będziesz miał żadnych ulg, nadal jestem twoim nauczycielem a nie kolegą. A wracając do tematu, myślę, że chodzi o odczyt testamentu Blacka. Wcześniej nie było okazji, albo po prostu dyrektor nie chciał jej stworzyć.

- Testamentu? To Syriusz miał jakiś testament?

- Potter, twój brak myślenia jest zadziwiający, nawet jak na ciebie! A już myślałem, że miesiąc pod moim dachem i spora dawka dobrego towarzystwa pobudzi twoje szare komórki do działania. Tą ignorancję musiałeś odziedziczyć po ojcu. – Odparł z politowaniem – Black pochodził z jednego z bardziej zamożnych rodów, oprócz domu na Grimmauld Place 12, z tego co się orientuje posiadał również jeszcze jakąś posiadłość nad oceanem, ale raczej to nie wszystko . Na pewno akcje w większych przedsiębiorstwach magicznego jak i mugolskiego świata, jeśli w grę wchodziły pieniądze to stary Black nie zwracał uwagi na to skąd pochodzą. Więc sądzę że możesz się spodziewać ładnej sumki.

- Ekstra, więcej kasy. To coś co na pewno mi się przyda. Wolałbym, żeby Syri tu był ...

- No, Potter, chyba mi się tu nie rozkleisz. Nie mam wprawy w pocieszaniu. Choć myślę, że Draco chętnie by się tobą zajął …

Harry prychnął. A Ślizgon posłał nauczycielowi nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

- Niech pan pozwoli, że sami się sobą zajmiemy, nie potrzebujemy swatki. Nie pasuje pan do tej roli – powiedział blondyn, a Gryfon miał ochotę palnąć go w ten arystokratyczny łeb.

- Nie wątpię, że ty sobie poradzisz, choć mam pewne obawy co do Pottera. Jest ślepy. Ale nieważne. Odwiedzę za chwilę dyrektora i spróbuje się wkręcić na to spotkanie. Mam dla ciebie również trochę pieniędzy, wypłaciłem wczoraj z twojego konta, jakbyś chciał udać się do Hogsmade, mówiłeś w wakacje, że chciałbyś pobrać, ale nie mieliśmy okazji tego zrobić. – podał mu sakiewkę - Podpisałem też nowe pozwolenie na twoje wycieczki do wioski, ponieważ tamto od Blacka straciło swoją ważność, z oczywistych powodów. Chciałem również spytać dlaczego praktycznie nic nie zabrałeś ze swojego pokoju do Hogwartu, te rzeczy są twoje.

- Mówiłem mu, a on się upiera, że nie. – wtrącił Draco – Jego gryfońska skromność nie pozwala mu korzystać z dóbr podarowanych przez innych.

- Gdybyś ty Malfoy całe swoje życie słyszał, że nic ci się nie należy i że jesteś zwykłym darmozjadem, też byś nie wierzył w czyjąś bezinteresowność – powiedział Harry ostrzej niż chciał. A Ślizgon spojrzał na niego zdumiony. Wiedział, że brunet nie miał lekko u ciotki, ale nie myślał, że było aż tak źle.

- Nie porównuj mnie do swojego wujostwa – obruszył się Snape - Wszystko co jest w twoim pokoju, włącznie z pokojem należy do ciebie i możesz robić z tym co chcesz. Nie zamierzam ci niczego wypominać. Jak chcesz to powiedz mi co mam ci przynieś z domu, albo mogę cię tam po prostu zabrać w weekend, dzięki czemu będziesz miał okazję na spotkanie ze swoim Wilkołakiem.

- Byłoby wspaniale. Naprawdę dziękuję. Jak długo Remus będzie u pana mieszkał?

- Nie wiem, jak długo będzie chciał. Na razie nie bardzo ma gdzie. Po tej aferze z dekretem nie będzie łatwo znaleźć mu pracę. A u mnie może swobodnie przebywać, jeden gość nie sprawia mi żadnej różnicy i tak nadal jest sporo wolnych pokoi. Zresztą Riddle go polubił, o zgrozo, i spędzają całe godziny na gadaniu o obyczajach Wilkołaków. Myślałby kto, że to takie interesujące.

- Sugeruje pan, że Voldemort ma z nim romans? – zapytał Draco. (No cóż, nie można uchronić się przed szalejącymi hormonami i tym, że nastoletnim chłopcom wszystko kojarzy się tylko z jednym …)

- Merlinie Broń! – Wykrzyknął Snape – Jeszcze tego by brakowało …Mam nadzieję, że nie. Nawet mi to do głowy nie przyszło …

- A myślał pan, że jest taki spostrzegawczy i śmiał się ze ślepoty Harry'ego … - zachichotał Malfoy, za co dostał po głowie od profesora.

- Będę miał koszmary z tymi dwoma w akcji – powiedział Gryfon z poważną miną.

- Często śnią ci się chłopcy, Potter? W akcji ? – Profesor nie mógł sobie odpuścić sarkazmu.

- Nie! – odparł szybko gryfon i spalił buraka.

- A dziewczynki? – Dołączył Draco

- Merlinie, przestańcie. Nie mam żadnych snów erotycznych – odparł żałośnie, bo czuł, że czerwieni się po czubki uszu.

- To może z tobą coś jest nie w porządku, co Gryfiaku? Jesteś pewien, że masz wszystko sprawne? – Podkreślił ostatnie słowo i obdarzył Harry'ego wrednym półuśmieszkiem.

- Draco, nie dokuczaj Potterowi, widzisz, że czerwieni się jak dziewica, to wszystko przez tą gryfońską niewinność.

- Dacie już spokój? – Burknął Harry, na co Draco wybuchnął śmiechem, a profesor uśmiechnął się tak, jak to tylko on potrafi, wiedząc, ze wygrał bitwę.

- Zbierajcie się już, jeszcze Gryfoni pomyślą, że cię poćwiartowałem i użyłem do jakiegoś eliksiru Potter, tak długo cię nie ma …

- Wystarczy profesorze – powiedział Ślizgon, ciągle się uśmiechając – widzi pan w jakim jest stanie, jego trzeba stopniowo … uświadamiać.

- Może masz rację. Nie chcemy wywoływać u niego zbyt dużego szoku, choć myślałby kto, że miesiąc z nami powinien przygotować go na każdą ewentualność.

- Nie … Do naszej praktyki mu daleko. Żeby osiągnąć nasz poziom trzeba być Ślizgonem, Gryfoni nigdy nie zrozumieją naszych aluzji …

Profesor obdarzył swojego wychowanka wymownym uśmiechem, a potem spoważniał.

- Pamiętajcie, że kolejne takie zachowanie na moich lekcjach nie ujdzie już wam na sucho. I zacznijcie się w końcu zachowywać tak, by nie wzbudzać więcej podejrzeń niż jest nam to potrzebne, rozumiecie?

- Tak – odparli chórem.

- To teraz wynocha do siebie, widzimy się panie Potter w gabinecie dyrektora za godzinę, a potem dołączy do nas pan Malfoy na szlabanie – zwrócił się do Draco - Potter prześle ci informację kiedy masz się tu stawić, to jeszcze sobie porozmawiamy.

Podążyli do wyjścia. Harry odwrócił się jeszcze w drzwiach.

- Profesorze …

- Czego znowu?

- Mówił pan, że nie będę miał ulg, a to nie prawda, w normalnych warunkach straciłbym już kilkakrotnie punkty, a dzisiaj nie odjął mi pan żadnych – obdarzył go uśmiechem i zniknął za drzwiami.

- Cholerny dzieciak ma rację, stajesz się zbyt miękki Severusie . Jeszcze trochę i stracisz reputację starego nietoperza – powiedział do siebie.


	9. Chapter 9

Beta: Majtynka , wcześniej sagalilith.

Rozdział 9

Kiedy Harry stawił się pod kamienną chimerą, prowadzącą do gabinetu dyrektora, uświadomił sobie, że nie zna hasła. Lecz posąg jakby wiedział, że jest umówiony, przepuścił go bez problemu. Wszedł po okrągłych schodach i zapukał do gabinetu. Usłyszał „proszę" wypowiedziane słodkim, dobrotliwym głosem, który nie mógł należeć do nikogo innego niż Dumbledore.

W gabinecie znajdowały się trzy osoby. Dyrektor, Snape i McGonagall, która posłała mu pocieszające spojrzenie.

- Harry, zaprosiłem cię tutaj z kilku powodów – zaczął Dumbledore. – Na początku chciałbym zacząć od odczytania testamentu Syriusza. Siadaj chłopcze – wskazał mu fotel przed biurkiem. - Zaczniemy więc od oficjalnych rzeczy, a potem chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Miałem nadzieję na rozmowę na osobności, ale Severus upierał się aby uczestniczyć w odczycie testamentu. Oczywiście, później za twoją zgodą, możemy pomówić w cztery oczy.

- Wolałbym, żeby profesor Snape był obecny – powiedział Harry pewnym tonem.

W oczach dyrektora dało się dostrzec niecierpliwość, ale zaraz powrócił tam zwykły, dobrotliwy błysk staruszka.

- Skoro tak chcesz. Zostałem wyznaczony przez twojego ojca chrzestnego …

- Jednego z ojców chrzestnych – wtrącił Harry.

Kolejne zdziwione spojrzenie, ale tym razem nie tylko u dyrektora, ale również u opiekunki Gryffindoru.

- Tak, masz rację Harry. Widzę, że już dotarła do ciebie ta wiadomość. Bardzo mnie to cieszy.

- Nie chciałbym być bezczelny dyrektorze, ale to pan zrobił z tego tajemnice, więc nie rozumiem dlaczego miałby pan być zadowolony z tego, że została ona ujawniona.

- Mój drogi chłopcze, wiesz, że ja wszystko robię dla twojego dobra ..

- Oczywiście, zawsze wszyscy chcą mnie bronić i rządzić moim życiem. To takie wygodne i ..  
- Uspokój się – usłyszeli cichy głos Snape, na który Harry zamilkł i spuścił głowę.

_Pokażę dyrektorowi, komu jestem posłuszny_ - pomyślał szybko Gryfon i uśmiechnął się w mentalnie.

- Nie musiałeś interweniować Severusie, myślę, że Harry potrzebuje czasami się wykrzyczeć.

- Tak, ale mógłby przypadkowo powiedzieć coś, czego później mógłby żałować, prawda Potter? – Nauczyciel posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie mówiące, że ma trzymać emocje na wodzy.

- Tak, panie profesorze.

- Nie przeprosisz, Potter, dyrektora? – Spytała McGonagall.

- Nie, ponieważ nie uważam abym miał za co przepraszać, pani profesor – odpowiedział twardo. Opiekunka spojrzała na Snape, jakby chciała na nim wymusić reakcję na zachowanie Gryfona, ale on udawał, że tego nie widzi.

- Wróćmy może do konkretów. Odczytam teraz testament.

_Ja, Syriusz Black, ostatni ze Szlachetnego i Starożytnego rodu Blacków, chciałbym wszystkim oznajmić swoją ostatnią wolę. Dodam tylko, że skoro jestem już martwy to mam nadzieję, że zginąłem w jakiejś niebezpiecznej akcji, albo przynajmniej robiąc coś niesamowitego._

Po pierwsze: Hardodzioba, w którego posiadanie weszłam zupełnie przypadkiem, chciałbym przekazać tam gdzie jego miejsce czyli Hagridowi. Zmieńcie mu imię, a nikt nie rozpozna tego stwora, któremu zawdzięczam pomoc w uratowaniu, mojego tyłka.

Po drugie: motor, który był jakże trafionym prezentem na moje osiemnaste urodziny, chciałbym podarować Fredowi i Georgowi Weasley'om, którzy na pewno dobrze go wykorzystają.

Po trzecie: cały majątek znajdujący się w mojej rodzinnej skrytce 313 oraz prywatnej 717 zostaje oddany w posiadanie mojemu wspaniałemu chrześniakowi Harry'emu Potterowi, razem z domem przy Grimmauld Place 12 i nieszczęsnym skrzatem, którego według jego woli, polecałbym w końcu ukatrupić. Otrzymuje on również posiadłość w San Diego, gdzie mam nadzieję, przyjemnie spędzi wakacje, gdy już uwolni się od tego porąbanego świata, w którym musi teraz żyć. Dorzucam jeszcze jakieś akcje firm, które zakupił przed laty mój ojciec, ale mnie one nigdy nie interesowały, więc ich wartość jest dla mnie jedynie zagadką.

Zostawiam go również z radą, aby żył jak uważa za stosowne, nigdy nie bał się wyzwań i wierzył w swoje przekonania.

Pamiętaj, że zawsze będę z ciebie dumny i jakąkolwiek decyzję podejmiesz, wiem, że zrobisz to, nie tylko dla dobra innych, ale również dla siebie. Musisz zacząć wierzyć, że jesteś wartościowym młodzieńcem i są ludzie, którzy cię kochają i nie pozwolą, abyś się poświęcił.  
Dodam jeszcze; nie smućcie się z powodu mojej śmiercią, bo to zapowiedź lepszego życia. Tam gdzie trafię na pewno jest wiele przepisów do złamania, dlatego raczej nie będę się nudził, jak to miało miejsce za życia. Teraz jestem wolny i mogę dołączyć do moich przyjaciół.

Syriusz vel Łapa vel Najprzystojniejszy Huncwot Black  
  
Gdy tylko dyrektor skończył czytać, jego mina wyraźnie wskazywała na to, że nie wiedział co zawiera w sobie testament i treść wcale nie przypadła mu do gustu.

_Ciekawe, czy Syri wiedział o przepowiedni i dlatego tak napisał. Mam wrażenie jakby chciał odpowiedzieć przez ten list, na wszystkie dręczące mnie teraz wątpliwości. Jakby wiedział o Riddle'u … Ale przecież to nie możliwe …_- Pomyślał Harry, a w oczach kręciły mu się łzy.

Uderzyło w niego również to jak bardzo tęsknił za Syriuszem i jego poczuciem humoru. Z własnego testamentu zrobił tragi-komedię.

- Dobrze. Żeby dopełnić testament będziesz musiał udać się do Gringota… – zaczął dyrektor.

- Co świetnie się składa, bo wybierałem się tam w weekend, więc Potter może mi towarzyszyć – przerwał mu Snape, a Dumbledore obdarzył go nie przyjemnym spojrzeniem.

_Zapewne miał inne plany, kto mnie tam zabierze._

- Idealnie, czyli sprawa załatwiona. Motor i Hardodzioba przekażę zainteresowanym najszybciej jak będzie to możliwe. Teraz jest jeszcze sprawa z _Grimmauld Place 12_, jak wiesz jest on kwaterą główną, chronioną moim zaklęciem…

- Nie chce tego domu. Możecie zrobić z nim co chcecie. Chciałbym tylko odzyskać Stworka.

- I gdzie miałby zamieszkać? – Zdziwił się dyrektor. – Owszem, skrzat jest związany z czarodziejem, ale musi gdzieś spać. A nie mogę zgodzić się na jego przebywanie w Hogwarcie, było by to nie sprawiedliwe, gdybyś miał własnego domowego skrzata.

_Już mam_ – pomyślał o Zgredku.

- To by było coś. Chłopiec, który Przeżył, Największa Znakomitość Hogwartu i jego prywatny skrzat – mruknął Snape.

- Chciałbym, aby mógł przebywać w San Diego, gdziekolwiek to jest. Tam na pewno znajdzie sobie zajęcie. A może jeśli nie będzie miał kontaktu z członkami Zakonu to poprawi się jego samopoczucie. Będę mógł mieć go na oku w wakacje czy podczas świąt i w miarę potrzeby mieć kontakt z Kwaterą Główną. Mam jakiś dom, więc nie będę musiał już tu zostawać, a znając upodobania Blacków, zapewne jest dobrze zabezpieczony i ukryty.

Snape patrzył na niego, jakby chciał wyczytać o co mu chodzi. Dlaczego nagle zaczął go obchodzić ten głupi Skrzat?

Dumbledore też nie rozumiał, ale nie bardzo miał możliwość odmowy, skoro Stworek był powiązany z Harry'm.

- Dobrze. Jedną kwestię mamy już za sobą. Teraz chciałbym się dowiedzieć jak spędziłeś wakacje i dlaczego uciekłeś od wujostwa. Wszyscy się o ciebie martwili i szukaliśmy cię.

- Mówiłem już. Spędziłem połowę lata na Nokturnie. A dlaczego uciekłem to pan wie.

- Wiem, że może nie upływałeś w luksusach – Harry prychnął – ale dom wujostwa był dla ciebie najbezpieczniejszym schronieniem…

- Tak? Dlaczego pan kłamie dyrektorze? Ja wiem, że bariera mojej mamy nie działała już od zeszłego roku. I pan też to wiedział.

Dumbledore zamarł.

- Skąd … Skąd ty to wiesz?

- Panie dyrektorze! – McGonagall spojrzała na starca, jakby zobaczyła go pierwszy raz w życiu – Czy to prawda? O co chodzi?

Dumbledore wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

- Tak, to prawda – powiedział powoli – przez cały czas byłeś pilnowany z tego powodu. Jestem przekonany jednak, że Voldemort nic o tym nie wie.

- Wie dyrektorze, on na pewno wie. To dlatego wykorzystał moją krew, choć mógł kogokolwiek. Ja byłem dobrze pilnowany, a jemu wrogów nie brakowało. Nie musiał czekać tak długo na odrodzenie, a jednak zależało mu na mojej krwi.

Troje ludzi patrzyło na Harry'ego. A każda z twarzy wyrażała coś innego. Jedna złość i zaniepokojenie, druga niedowierzanie a trzecia chęć odczytania zamiarów.

- Dyrektorze, ja nic nie rozumiem – powiedziała opiekunka jego domu.

- Minerwo, Harry, musicie mi zaufać. To było bezpieczne miejsce. Nie o wszystkim mogę wam powiedzieć. Ale Harry, jak doszedłeś do takich wniosków ? Nigdy ..

- Nie byłem bystry? Tylko naiwny – pochwycił wątek gryfon – Ma pan rację dyrektorze. Byłem głupi i wierzyłem, we wszystko, co mówili mi ludzie, którzy ponoć starali się mnie chronić. Na szczęście przejrzałem na oczy. Przyjaciele z Nokturna mnie tego nauczyli.

Nagle Harry poczuł, że ktoś chce dostać się do jego umysłu. Popatrzył na Snape, ale on zajęty był studiowaniem twarzy Dumbledora. Dyrektor natomiast patrzył prosto na niego.

Harry momentalnie się wściekł.

_Ten stary, cholerny manipulator, chce wyciągnąć ze mnie na siłę informacje!_

I wypchnął najmocniej jak mógł atakującego. Siła jaką do tego użył sprawiła, że dyrektor z fotelem został odrzucony kilka centymetrów do tyłu. Wystarczyło to jednak by pozostałe osoby w gabinecie zauważyły tą dziwną anomalię.

- Nigdy. Więcej. Tego. Nie. Próbuj. – Wysyczał Harry przez zaciśnięte zę stojący na biurku dyrektora pękł z hukiem.

Snape zerwał się natychmiast i stanął przed chłopakiem. Potrząsnął nim mocno.

- Potter, natychmiast się uspokój, bo zrobisz komuś krzywdę– powiedział ostrym i stanowczym głosem. Gryfon minimalnie zaczął się odprężać i panować nad swoją mocą.

Nauczyciel popatrzył wilkiem na dyrektora.

- Nie miał pan prawa tego robić.

- Severusie, zrozum moje obawy. Z Harry'm dzieje się coś niedobrego. Muszę go chronić, nawet za kwestię braku komfortu umysłowego. Nawet nie mam pojęcia skąd się tego nauczył, z tego co pamiętam wasze zajęcia nie dawały żadnego skutku.

- Nie pana sprawa! – Krzyknął Harry, a Snape jeszcze mocniej ścisnął jego ramię.

- Do tego przyjaźń ze Ślizgonami. Z Malfoy'em, który nie oszukujmy się, na pewno pójdzie w ślady ojca.

- I to pan mówił, że powinniśmy dać szansę uczniom z innych domów! Ale tak, Ślizgoni się nie liczą, najlepiej ich wszystkich od razu pozamykać!

- Albo pojedynek na OPCM – ciągnął dyrektor, nie przejmując się słowami Gryfona – Harry używał w pojedynku zaklęć z pogranicza czarnej magii.

- Ciekawe skąd pan wie co działo się na lekcjach, omamił pan jakiegoś dzieciaka, który panu donosi co robię? – Krzyknął.

- O co wam wszystkim teraz chodzi? – Spytała skołowana opiekunka domu Lwa.

- Dyrektor postanowił zrobić sobie wycieczkę po umyślę Pottera, a on mu to uniemożliwił.

- Albusie , przecież tak nie można – powiedziała przerażona opiekunka Domu Lwa

- Pozwólcie, że sam będę decydował co mogę, a czego nie. Jako dyrektor tej szkoły muszę mieć na uwadze bezpieczeństwo wszystkich uczniów, a gdy widzę, że z jednym z nich dzieje się coś niedobrego…

- Dyrektorze – powiedział Snape, z fałszywym szacunkiem – nawet Potter musiał kiedyś dorosnąć, to nie jest kwestia niebezpieczeństwa. Szaleją mu hormony i dzieciak myśli, że jest panem świata. Pozwólmy mu trochę porządzić swoim życiem, niech popełnia błędu, to się w końcu nauczy, że trzeba odbierać konsekwencję swoich czynów. Nie możemy go całe życie prowadzić za rączkę.

- Severusie, twoja opinia nie jest zbyt obiektywna, wiemy, że go nigdy nie lubiłeś. – Powiedziała McGonagall.

- Minerwo, ale teraz jestem jego opiekunem i pozwól, że sam będę decydować co dla niego dobre. To wszystko dyrektorze? Potter ma jeszcze szlaban do odrobienia.

- Pierwszego dnia? – Zapytała wzburzona nauczycielka.

- Jak już mówiłem, hormony mu szaleją. Trzeba zabrać się za jego wychowywanie, skoro nikt wcześniej tego nie zrobił.

- Dobrze Severusie. Możesz zabrać pana Pottera - powiedział dyrektor.

- Ja tu do cholery stoję! Możecie przestać mówić o mnie w trzeciej osobie!

- Język, Potter – Snape popchnął chłopaka w kierunku drzwi – Dobranoc.

OOO

Gdy zeszli już po schodach usłyszeli nawoływanie opiekunki domu.

- Panie Potter, proszę poczekać. Mam coś jeszcze dla pana.

- Słucham pani profesor.

- Chciałabym, abyś w tym roku został kapitanem naszej drużyny quidditchu, proszę – podała mu odznakę.

Snape prychnął.

- Ale … pani profesor. Ja mam dożywotni zakaz grania w szkole.

- Nie bądź śmieszny Potter, Umbrigide już tu nie ma i żadne z jej zakazów już tu nie obowiązują – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów

- Profesor Snape ma rację, dlatego chciałabym się spytać czy przyjmiesz to stanowisko.

- Proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć, bardzo doceniam pani propozycję, ale ja się nie nadaje – w oczach nauczycieli mógł dostrzec szok – mam zbyt wiele na głowie i w tym roku wolałbym się przyłożyć do nauki niż do opracowywania taktyki gry.

- Potter, nigdy nie spodziewałem się po tobie tak mądrych słów – powiedział Snape, sam zaskoczony.

- Severusie, nie wiem w jaki sposób go do tego nakłoniłeś. Dwa dni w twoim towarzystwie, a mój najlepszy zawodnik rezygnuje z powierzonego mu stanowiska – pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Przeceniasz moje zdolności, Minewro.

- Pani profesor, ja chętnie będę grał, ale po prostu nie nadaję się na kapitana. Myślę … Myślę, że Ron świetnie sprawdzi się na tej pozycji, jest naprawdę dobrym strategiem.

Nauczycielka wyglądała na niepocieszoną.

- Skoro nalegasz. Może chciałbyś jednak przemyśleć decyzję do piątku?

- Nie pani profesor, jestem pewien swojego wyboru.

- Dobrze, panie Potter. Będę musiała uszanować pańską decyzję.

- Dobranoc – pożegnali się wszyscy.

OOO

Harry został brutalnie wepchnięty do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, drzwi na prawo od gabinetu Snape. Okazało się, że są to jego prywatne kwatery. Znaleźli się w niedużym, skromnie urządzonym salonie. Na pierwszy rzut oka rzucały się elektryczne sprzęty, których nie widywało się zwykle w Hogwarcie.

- Wezwij Draco, jeśli chcesz – powiedział profesor i poszedł w kierunku barku.

Harry wysłał telepatyczny sygnał do Ślizgona. Obserwował jak profesor wyjmuje karafkę i szklankę, nadal sobie porcje i wypił za jednym zamachem. Po chwili, wyjął jeszcze dwa naczynia i zabrał wszystkie rzeczy. Postawił na ławie, stojącej między kanapą a kominkiem i gestem wskazał Harry'emu aby usiadł na sofie. Napełnił trzy szklanki niewielką ilością trunku, po czym sam zajął fotel po boku ławy.

- Możesz mi Potter cokolwiek wyjaśnić z tego co działo się w gabinecie? Jeszcze nie nauczyłeś się trzymać swoich emocji na wodzy? Nie poczułeś niekontrolowanych wybuchów magii wokół siebie? Bo ja owszem, dwa były na tyle silny, że zniszczyły te ohydne kolorowe rzeczy w gabinecie Dumbledore'a.

- Ja…

-Nie przerywaj mi, gdy do ciebie mówię – warknął profesor.

-Ale przecież zadaje mi pan pytania!

- Na Merlina, Potter. Retoryczne, ponieważ i tak wiem, że nie jesteś w stanie dać mi na nie satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. Ani żadnej innej – dodał po namyślę.

- Wspaniale, potrzebuje jeszcze więcej osób, które uważają mnie za kretyna – odparł buńczucznie.

- Impertynencji bachor – rzucił Snape, ale w jego głosie można było usłyszeć, że się uspokaja. – Może jednak jest coś co możesz mi wyjaśnić. O co ci chodziło z tym cholernym skrzatem?

Harry dumnie wypiął pierś na te słowa. Ale zanim zaczął mówić usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi i wszedł Malfoy. Rzucił okiem na zaistniałą sytuację i usadowił się koło Gryfona.

- Alkohol? – Zapytał.

- Tak, czuję, że wszyscy będziemy go dzisiaj potrzebować – odparł profesor.

Kolejne kilka minut zajęło im streszczenie wydarzeń z gabinetu. Draco był oburzony atakiem dyrektora na umysł Harry'ego, ale po chwili powiedział, że można się było tego spodziewać.

- Tak, my z Tomem, również się tego obawialiśmy, dlatego tak wielką siłę włożyliśmy byście nauczyli się oklumencji. Jednak wciąż łudziłem się, że zrezygnuje z takiej próby wyłudzenia informacji. A teraz z łaski swojej, Potter , wyjaśnij nam o co chodzi z tym stworem.

- Pomyślałem, że on świetnie nada się na szpiega. Może podsłuchiwać co dzieje się w Kwaterze, a resztę czasu spędzać w Srebrnym Wzgórzu, oczywiście za pańską zgodą. Wydaje mi się, że w towarzystwie Śmierciożerców odzyska kondycję, w końcu pani Black całkowicie popierała Voldemorta, a Stworek jest jej bardzo oddany.

- No, no panie Potter. Nie spodziewałem się po panu takiego pomysłu i o dziwo, muszę przyznać, że może on nawet przynieść zadawalające efekty – popatrzył na Gryfona z powagą – chyba będę musiał zaprzestać nazywania cię niemyślącym bałwanem.

- Jeden przypadek jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy – powiedział Harry uśmiechając się.

- Może i masz rację – kąciki ust Snape nieznacznie powędrowały w górę.

Kolejną godzinę spędzili na analizowaniu wszystkiego co zaszło w gabinecie dyrektora.  
Musieli się ze sobą zgodzić co do tego, że Dumbledore nie zostawi tak tej sprawy i będzie chciał za wszelką cenę mieć Wybrańca po swojej stronie. W międzyczasie Snape zreflektował się i zamówił z kuchni kolację. W końcu ani on, ani Harry nie jedli nic od obiadu.

Smaczny posiłek uwiecznili niewielką porcją alkoholu, który pomógł im się lekko odprężyć.

- Czyli w weekend wybieramy się do Gringotta? – Zapytał w końcu Harry.

- Tak, a potem możemy spędzić resztę czasu w Srebrnym Wzgórzu. Co z waszymi dodatkowymi lekcjami? Zamierzacie dalej ćwiczyć?

- Ustaliliśmy, że będziemy spotykać się wieczorami w Pokoju Życzeń – odparł Draco – mamy też nadzieję, że Look znajdzie trochę czasu na prywatne lekcje. Ostatni raz jak walczyliśmy z Harry'm widok min Gryfonów, na sposób walki ich bohatera, był wart całego złota Malfoy'ów.

Harry, nawet po niewielkiej dawce alkoholu czuł się bardziej rozluźniony. Poruszył temat wygaśniętego kontraktu, ale Snape udzielił mu podobnej odpowiedzi co wcześniej Draco, był za to bardziej zainteresowany słowami Luny.

- Wiem, że jej ojciec ma jakieś kontakty z Tomem, wspominał kiedyś o tym, ale nie jestem pewien jak bardzo są one zaawansowane. Wątpię jednak by Riddle zwierzał się komuś, że spędziłeś wakacje pod jego okiem. Ta dziewczyna zawsze wydawała mi się dziwna. Gdy na nią patrzyłem zawsze zdawała się być oderwana od rzeczywistości. Na początku myślałem, że eliksiry z jej udziałem będą tragedią, a muszę przyznać, że nieczęsto się mylę w tej kwestii. Nawet spodziewałem się większej ilości wysadzonych kociołków niż z panem Longbootomem, a spotkało mnie nie małe zaskoczenie. Jej eliksiry zawsze były idealne – mówił to tonem świadczącym, że jest zadowolony z dziewczyny.

- Czy zawsze ocenia pan ludzi przez pryzmat osiągnięć na eliksirach? – Zapytał Harry.

- Oczywiście, dlatego zawsze plasowałeś się tak nisko w mojej ocenie. Mam jednak nadzieję, że po korepetycja jakie otrzymałeś w lecie, zdołasz nakłonić mnie do zmiany zdania na twój temat – powiedział to śmiertelnie poważnie, a dwoje młodzieńców przebywających w jego towarzystwie wybuchło śmiechem.

- Mówiłem ci Gryfiaku, że wujaszek ma specyficzne poczucie humoru. Trzeba go tylko lepiej poznać.

- Draco, tyle razy ci powtarzałem, że masz mnie tak nie nazywać. Nie jestem żadnym twoim wujaszkiem – skrzywił się, jakby owe określenie było najgorszą na świecie obrazą -ewentualnie mogę być wujem, bez żadnych, ohydnych zmiękczeń. Choć i tak bardziej pasuje do mnie: Stary Nietoperz.

- Oczywiście, jak zwykle masz rację wujaszku – skwitował blondyn, nie przejmując się spojrzeniem jakie posłał mu profesor.

- Potter, chociaż ty nie waż się mnie nigdy nazywać takim określeniem – zwrócił się do chichoczącego chłopaka, który momentalnie spoważniał. -

- Tak jest, profesorze – odparł Gryfon.

- Impertynenckie bachory … Idźcie się lepiej powyżywać na sobie w Pokoju Życzeń, a nie marnujecie czas na głupoty.

- Jestem zmuszony zauważyć, że odbywamy tutaj obecnie szlaban, który sam nam profesor wyznaczył – odpowiedział nieskrępowany Ślizgon.

- Tak? To wypadałoby wam coś zadać. Może sprzątanie klasy eliksirów? Jest tam całkiem niezły bałagan po drugiej klasie Ravenclaw - Hufflepuff. – Na ustach profesora pojawił się lekki uśmieszek.

- Nie, to my może jednak sobie już pójdziemy, prawda Gryfiaku?

- Tak, tak. Już nas tu nie ma.

Chłopcy opuścili pokoje profesora w niezwykłym pośpiechu, jakby goniło ich stado rozjuszonych splątek tylnowybuchowych.

- Ciągle masz to coś , Severusie, co doprowadza uczniów do natychmiastowej ewakuacji– Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się do siebie.

OOO

Po ucieczce z gabinetu Snape'a skierowali swoje kroki do Pokoju Życzeń, który przybrał wygląd przestronnej sali. Na ziemi leżało mnóstwo materaców, a ich miecze znajdowały się na stoliku w rogu pokoju.

Pojedynek był długi i jak zwykle skończył się porażką Gryfona. Nie było przy nich Lucjusza, który mógłby wyleczyć rany i siniaki, a chłopcy nie mieli już na to siły po wysiłku włożonym w walkę. Opatrzyli tylko najpoważniejsze zranienia i udali się do swoich dormitoriów, gdy zegar wybijał już północ. Obydwoje stwierdzili, że ich animagiczne postacie są bardzo pomocne w nocnym skradaniu się po zamku. Dobrze, że jak się już dokonało pierwszej przemiany zmiana nie wymagała wiele wysiłku, bo inaczej nie byli by w stanie dokonać tego z powodu ze zmęczenia.

OOO

Kolejnego ranka Harry był bardzo obolały, dlatego ucieszył się, że lekcje zaczyna dopiero po lunchu. Odpuścił sobie śniadanie i postanowił dłużej pospać. W sypialni miał spokój, bo koledzy udali się na pierwszą lekcję jaką było ONMS.

Gdy zjawił się na lunchu, rzucił okiem na stół Slytherinu. Malfoy ziewał popijając kawę.

_Pewnie też niedawno wstał._

Zajęcia z zielarstwa nie należały zwykle do najciekawszych. Było na nich wielu Puchonów, kilku Krukonów, piątka Gryfonów – Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Neville, Thomas oraz tylko jeden Ślizgon – Blaise. Przy stolikach mieli siedzieć dwójkami i pracować przy pielęgnacji rośliny zwanej Pomponerja, której liście miały właściwości łagodzące wiele trucizn.

Harry spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół i na migi wskazał im, żeby dobrali się między sobą, a on dołączył do Ślizgona, który początkowo zaskoczony jego zachowaniem, obdarzył go szerokim uśmiechem.

- Jeden Ślizgon bez watahy kumpli? Porwałeś się z motyką na słońce.

- Reszta moich arystokratycznych kolegów boi się o swój manicure, który mogą zniszczyć, grzebiąc w ziemi, a ja potrzebuję tych zajęć do przyszłej kariery zawodowej. Chciałbym pracować jako magomedyk.

- Czyżby fortuna nie obdarowała cię dziedzictwem, które pozwoli ci do końca swoich dni pławić się w luksusie? Czyż nie ma w regulaminie przyjęcia do Slytherinu jakiegoś punktu, który nakazuje być dziedzicem wielkiej fortuny?

- Ależ jest. I jako rodowity Ślizgon oczywiście go spełniam, ale ku oburzeniu mojej rodziny i kolegów, postanowiłem poświęcić swoje życie ratując innych.

- Szlachetny Ślizgon. Gatunek wymarły.

- Gryfon, który zna się na żartach i prowadzi inteligentną rozmowę. Jako niezwykły okaz powinieneś zostać objęty ochroną.

- Uczyłem się od mistrzów sarkazmu. Istna letnia szkoła przetrwania. Wściekły Nietoperz, seryjny morderca, albo rozkapryszony dziedzic fortuny, którego ego jest większe niż powierzchnia oceanów. Nie zapominajmy o szalonym, przyszłym nauczycielu, byłym więźniu Azbakanu, wilkołaku i wampirzycy. Istna śmietanka towarzyska. Ach, i jeszcze wąż, który byłby w stanie zabić uściskiem kilka osób naraz. Choć muszę przyznać, że z nich wszystkich to ten zwierzak ma największe poczucie humoru.

- A ja myślałem, że moje wakacje spędzone na zwiedzaniu Egiptu były ciekawe … - westchnął Ślizgon.

Dalsza cześć lekcji minęła im w podobnie miłej atmosferze, gdy szeptem rozmawiali między sobą. Harry wiedział już, że polubi Blaisa., a zielarstwo nie będzie takie nudne jak się spodziewał.

OOO

W czwartek mieli transmutację. Po lekcji profesor McGonagall poprosiła Rona o prywatną rozmowę. Harry uśmiechał się pod nosem widząc niepewną minę przyjaciela, ponieważ wiedział, że będzie on bardzo szczęśliwy z powierzonego mu stanowiska.

Nie mylił się, Ron zjawił się na obiedzie dumnie prezentując na piersi dwie odznaki: prefekta i kapitana drużyny.

- Harry, dzięki! McGonagall powiedziała, że to ty mnie jej poleciłeś. Jak to się stało, że z nią o tym rozmawiałeś?

Widocznie opiekunka nie wspominała, że odmówił przyjęcia tej funkcji. Był jej za to bardzo wdzięczny.

- Tak jakoś wyszło, po tym spotkaniu u dyrektora. Gratuluje Ron, wiem, że najlepiej się do tego nadajesz.

- Dzięki. To co, w weekend zabierzemy się za nabór do drużyny?

- Przykro mi, muszę pojechać na Pokątną w sprawie testamentu Syriusza.

- Nic nie mówiłeś Harry – upomniała go Hermiona – dyrektor nie boi się cię wypuścić ze szkoły? Przecież tam może być niebezpiecznie.

- Nie martw się, Snape będzie mnie eksportował.

- Harry – wtrącił rudzielec – ale to chyba nie zajmie ci dwóch dni, prawda?  
- Nie, ale potem muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. Spędzę poza szkołą cały weekend.

Przyjaciele byli ciekawi, ale nie zadawali więcej pytań. Wiedzieli, że na siłę i tak nic z niego nie wyciągną.

OOO

Harry czasami czuł się jak zwierze zamknięte w zoo, z tym, że on musiał obcować z gapiami. Nie chroniły go przed nimi żadne kraty. Coraz częściej zauważał, że jak przechodzi korytarzem to dziewczyny mu się przyglądają. Ich chichot doprowadzał go do szału. Sytuacja była podobna jak na czwartym roku, przed balem. Wdzięczyły się do niego, uśmiechały, dostawał nawet jakieś śmieszne miłosne liściki, podpisane imieninami i nazwiskami osób, których nie znał.

Przyjaciele również mu w tym nie pomagali.

- Harry, jesteś sławny, przez lato strasznie wyprzystojniałeś, zmieniłeś garderoby, a przede wszystkim w końcu pozbyłeś się tych okularów, które zasłaniały twoje piękne oczy. Poczekaj trochę. W końcu się przyzwyczają do twojego wyglądu i dają ci spokój – mówiła Hermiona

- Nie liczyłbym na to kumplu, ja na twoim miejscu zacząłbym z tego korzystać. Teraz możesz mieć każdą dziewczynę! Bierz się do roboty. – Przekonywał go Ron.

Nie lepsi byli bliźniacy. Za każdym razem jak go widzieli karmili go różnego rodzaju podtekstami i rozpuszczali plotki o kolejnych podbojach Złotego Chłopca.

No i jeszcze Malfoy, który wyśmiewał go na głos przy każdej okazji, a szeptem dodawał dobre rady typu „przyznaj się w końcu, że jesteś gejem, a wiem, że nim jesteś, to dadzą ci spokój."

Harry miał tego wszystkiego dość.

W piątki miał tylko trzy godziny zaklęć po śniadaniu, a później zaczynał się już dla niego weekend. Zamierzał się zaszyć na trochę czasu w wieży Gryffindoru, lub nawet w Pokoju Życzeń z Malfoy'em , by trochę rozładować frustrację w pojedynku. Po obiedzie Snape miał go zabrać na Pokątną, a Draco miał do nich dołączyć w domu profesora. Perspektywa mile spędzonego czasu, bez wszędzie towarzyszących mu chichotów była bardzo obiecująca.

Lecz los uparł się by zepsuć mu ten dobry nastrój.

Zaraz po wyjściu z klasy wpadł na Cho. Nie rozmawiał z nią od pamiętnej kłótni na piątym roku.

- Cześć Harry – powiedziała zalotnym tonem, a Gryfonowi coś przetoczyło się w żołądku.

Potter już jakiś czas temu zrozumiał, że nigdy nie był w niej zakochany. Było to tylko przelotne zauroczenie i fascynacja dziewczyną, za którą uganiał się co drugi chłopak w Hogwarcie. Teraz kiedy ona sama przyszła do niego i zaczęła flirtować, poczuł jak żałośnie musiał wyglądać rok temu.

- Cześć Cho – powiedział obojętnym tonem i już chciał odejść, lecz zatrzymała go chwytając za rękę.

- Harry, stęskniłam się za tobą. – rzekła przesłodzonym głosem, ciągle trzepocząc przy tym rzęsami.

_To jakiś tik nerwowy?_ – Pomyślał gryfon.

– Czuję jakbyś mnie unikał. W ogóle nie zwracałeś na mnie uwagi na uczcie, ani na żadnym posiłku. Co ci się stało? Myślałam, że my … no wiesz … lubimy się – kolejny zalotny uśmiech, który wielu chłopaków doprowadziłby do rozpłynięcia się z zachwytu, z powodu tego, że taka piękna dziewczyna dała im szanse. Lecz Pottera wcale to nie ruszało i patrzył na nią jak na kretynkę.

- Z tego co pamiętam, to nasza ostatnia rozmowa była kłótnią – powiedział chłodno.

- Tak, ale wiesz - próbowała ratować sytuację – wtedy byłam zła, o tą klątwę Granger i myślałem, że ty coś z nią kręcisz. Ale jak widzę to nieprawda, dlatego postanowiłam dać ci jeszcze jedną szansę.– jej mina wskazywała na to, że powinien jej być wdzięczny, za okazaną litość.

- Cho, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale nie jestem już zainteresowany czymkolwiek, co dotyczy ciebie.

- Co? Jak to? – Zapytała oburzona. Ona, Cho Chang, przyszła do niego, młodszego chłopaka, okazując mu względy, ba … darując drugą szansę, a on jej odmawia? Nie, jej się nie odmawia. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach by tego nie zrobił – Potter, jeśli myślisz, że przez odmowę staniesz się dla mnie jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjny, to się mylisz. Wiem, że często stosowana jest taktyka grania niedostępnego, ale ten etap przeszliśmy już rok temu, prawda? Nie musisz się wygłupiać, po prostu zaproś mnie na randkę i…

- Cho, ale ja nie chce zapraszać cię na żadną randkę. – Odparł twardo, a na jej twarzy gniew mieszał się z frustracją.

- Tak? Znalazłeś sobie kogoś lepszego ode mnie? – Złość z niej aż promieniowała.

- Może Cho, może. I zapewniam cię, że nie dorastasz tej osobie do pięt. Ani urodą, ani poczuciem humoru, ani inteligencją. Jest to osoba bardzo wyjątkowa, dlatego odpuść sobie. – powiedział spokojnie i odszedł w głąb korytarza, zostawiając oniemiałą dziewczynę.


	10. Chapter 10

Beta: Majtynka

Rozdział 10  
Harry pomyślał, że Cho musiała być bardzo wściekła. Tak wściekła, że odpowiednio zmieniona treść ich rozmowy, szybko obiegła Hogwart. Teraz wyglądało to tak, jakby Potter uznawał się za nie wiadomo kogo, a biedna Krukonka została przez niego potraktowana jak zabawka, którą się znudził.

Na korytarzach spotykał się z dwoma rodzajami spojrzeń: oburzenia lub fascynacji. Niektórzy pomyśleli nawet, że skoro odmówił najpopularniejszej dziewczynie w szkole, to jeśli uda im się go usidlić, zajmą miejsce szkolnej miss.

Na szczęście miał niedługo opuścić zamek i pozostała mu nadzieja, że przez weekend plotki ucichną. O umówionej godzinie stawił się w gabinecie Snape'a i za pomocą proszku Fiuu dostali się do Dziurawego Kotła.

Czekał tam na nich Lucjusz Malfoy z synem.

- Myślałem, że spotkamy się w Srebrnym Wzgórzu – zwrócił się Harry do przyjaciela.

- Tak miało być, ale mamy tu coś jeszcze do załatwienia. I mam na myśli dosłownie: my.

- Co znowu kombinujesz?

- Zobaczysz – odpowiedział Draco z diabelnym uśmieszkiem.

Sprawy u Gringotta załatwili bardzo szybko. Goblin kazał Harry'em podpisać tylko kilka dokumentów. Chłopak przeraził się patrząc na aktualny stan swojego konta. Gdy tylko opuścili bank, Draco odciągnął Harry'ego na bok.

- No, Potter, stałeś się niezłą partią. Niech jeszcze tylko Snape zapisze ci majątek… - zaczął.

- Niby dlaczego miałby to zrobić? – zapytał zdumiony.

- Pomyślmy… Bo jesteś jego najbliższą rodziną, młotku?

Harry zmieszał się.

- Tak, ale wiem to dopiero od niedawna, poza tym on mnie nie lubi.

- Nie lubi? – powtórzył, zdziwiony blondyn. – Naprawdę mało go znasz skoro tak sądzisz. Chyba nie myślisz, że Snape zacznie okazywać ci uczucia poprzez przytulanie albo kładzenie spać? Gryfiaku, on właśnie w taki sposób jak teraz, przez niewidoczną dla postronnych troskę czy odprężenie się w twoim towarzystwie okazuje, że cię lubi. A chyba nie zaprzeczysz, że zmienił się względem ciebie w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca?

- Może masz rację, jest inny – musiał się zgodzić Harry.

- Oczywiście, że mam. Ja zawsze mam rację.

Brunet pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

- To gdzie teraz idziemy? – chciał zmienić temat.

- Właściwie to jesteśmy na miejscu – odpowiedział Draco z uśmiechem.

Stanęli przed niewielkim budynkiem, lecz już a pierwszy rzut oka można było dostrzec, że jest on luksusowy.

- Fryzjer? Czyś ty do reszty oszalał? Wyrwałeś się ze szkoły specjalnie po to by skorzystać z usługi fryzjera? Twoje ślizgońskie ego jest tak wielkie, że nie wytrzymałeś tygodnia?

- Gryfiaku, moja fryzura jest nienaganna, sam potrafię o nią zadbać w przeciwieństwie do ciebie i to z twojego powodu tu jesteśmy. Wyglądasz okropnie. Trzeba coś z tobą zrobić, a to najlepszy czarodziejski zakład fryzjerski w Londynie.

- Naprawdę cię pogięło, nie zamierzam nic więcej zmieniać w swoim wyglądzie. I tak już dziwnie czuję się w szkole pod obserwacją chichoczących dziewczyn.

- Jeszcze nie wiesz, że tego chcesz – blondyn posłał mu drwiący uśmiech i popchnął w kierunku drzwi zakładu. Harry rozejrzał się jeszcze w poszukiwaniu Severusa czy Lucjusza, ale jak na złość, nigdzie ich nie było.

OOO

Po półtorej godziny chłopcy wyszli z budynku. Włosy Harry'ego zostały skrócone i pocieniowane, grzywka opadała mu na czoło, kryjąc bliznę. Nigdy nie przyznałby się blondynowi, że podoba mu się fryzura, jaką dla niego wybrał, ale tak było.

-Wspaniale, Gryfiaku, z moją pomocą wyjdziesz jeszcze na ludzi. Majątek już masz, tak jak i kontakty czy odpowiedni wygląd, umiejętności ćwiczysz, kilka konkretnych cech posiadasz… Może chcesz zostać honorowym Ślizgonem? – zapytał Draco, ukazując rząd idealnie białych zębów.

- Pomyślę nad tym – mruknął brunet. – Niesie to za sobą wiele ciekawych korzyści.

- Widzisz, już myślisz jak Ślizgon! – skwitował Malfoy, śmiejąc się.

Ruszyli w stronę Dziurawego Kotła, w którym czekali już na nich starsi czarodzieje. Nowa fryzura Harry'ego nie wywołała na nich, spodziewanego przez chłopaka, zdziwienia.

Przez kominek udali się do domu Snape'a. Wylądowali w pustej jadalni. Profesor poinformował ich, że do kolacji mają czas wolny, więc chłopcy udali się na górę.

- Może byśmy poćwiczyli trochę pojedynki? – Zapytał blondyn.

- Znowu chcesz pokazać, że umiesz mnie z łatwością pokonać? To robi się nudne.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się.

- Nie każdy może mieć taki talent – odparł, w swoim mniemaniu skromnie, na co brunet prychnął. – Mam pomysł! Zabawny się i użyjmy podwójnej broni: mieczy i różdżek. To wyrówna nasze szanse.

- Możemy spróbować. Zawsze to jakaś odmiana.

- Dobra, to idziemy się przebrać w coś odpowiedniego i zobaczymy się na zewnątrz za trzydzieści minut.

- Potrzebujesz aż tyle czasu na zmianę ubrania?

- Perfekcyjny wygląd w każdej sytuacji. A to nie dzieje się ot tak. Nad wszystkim trzeba pracować. Ty również powinieneś o siebie dbać – dodał sugestywnie.

- Draco… - westchnął Harry z fałszywym smutkiem, choć na ustach błąkał mu się ledwo dostrzegalny uśmiech. – Po tych wszystkich docinkach, myślałem, że ci się podobam takim jakim jestem. Prawie wyglądało jakbyś ze mną flirtował.

- Mylisz się, Gryfiaku – Ślizgon odszedł w kierunku drzwi, prowadzących do swojego pokoju. – Żadne prawie. To był flirt – blondyn uśmiechnął się jeszcze i zniknął za drzwiami.

OOO

Harry'emu przebranie się zajęło więcej czasu niż zwykle, ponieważ po głowie ciągle krążyły mu słowa Ślizgona. Próbował przeanalizować na nowo ostatnie tygodnie i całą ich relację. Sam nie wiedział jak się za to zabrać. Musiał przyznać, że bardzo lubił towarzystwo Malfoy'a. Nie mógł również zaprzeczyć, że przyjaciel jest atrakcyjny.

_Nie podobają mi się inni chłopcy. Podoba mi się tylko Malfoy. To jeszcze nie znaczy, że jestem gejem. W tym samym czasie, inny wewnętrzny głos podpowiadał mu: Ale na dziewczyny też nie zwracasz uwagi, oprócz tej nieszczęsnej przygody z Cho. Inni koledzy zmieniali obiekty zainteresować jak rękawiczki. Walka jaką wewnątrz toczył, doprowadzała go do szału. Po prostu poczekam na to co się wydarzy, jeśli dla Draco to zabawa to szybko mu się znudzi, a jeśli nie… To zobaczym co z tego wyniknie. Nie zamierzam sam mu się podkładać, by mógł później ze mnie w szkole szydzić, jaki to jestem naiwny. Lecz coś wewnątrz mówiło mu, że się tak nie stanie, że może zaufać blondynowi._

Kiedy Harry dotarł na błonia, Malfoy już na niego czekał.

- A to mi wypominałeś, że za długo się przebieram – powiedział rozbawiony blondyn.

Harry westchnął.

- Nieważne. Zaczynamy?

- Oczywiście, zawsze jestem gotowy, aby udowodnić ci, że jestem od ciebie lepszy.

- Jasne, Smoczku – Draco uniósł brew na to określenie. – Więc pokaż mi na co cię stać.

Zaczęli od walki na miecze. Harry starał się za wszelką cenę nie dać się rozbroić, ale nie było to wcale łatwe. Blondyn ruszał się z gracją, lekko i niezwykle szybko. Z boku walka chłopców wyglądała jak taniec. Po niedługim czasie Potter stracił swoją broń, lecz w wirze walki natychmiast ją przywołał. Chciał dalej walczyć, lecz zauważył dziwną minę Ślizgona.

- Co się stało? – zapytał zmieszany Gryfon

- Nie zauważyłeś co zrobiłeś? – Harry pokręcił przecząco głową. – Przywołałeś miecz.

- I co w tym niezwykłego? – ciągle nie rozumiał o co chodzi przyjacielowi.

- Zrobiłeś to bez różdżki – Malfoy'owi nie udało się zamaskować zazdrości.

- Serio? – dopiero teraz brunet zwrócił uwagę na to, że jego różdżka nadal znajdowała się w kieszeni spodni. – Nie zauważyłem. Samo tak wyszło.

- Spróbuj zrobić to jeszcze raz.

Chłopak odrzucił swój miecz, a po chwili znów trzymał go w dłoni.

- Jak to zrobiłeś? – spytał ciągle zszokowany blondyn.

- Nie wiem, samo tak wychodzi. Chcę odzyskać miecz, więc po chwili mam go w ręce – wzruszył ramionami. – Może to jakaś cecha magicznej broni?

- Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem i wątpię, żeby to była prawda. Spróbuj zrobić z czymś innym.

Harry rozejrzał się po błoniach. Na ziemi leżało dużo kamyków. Spróbował podnieść kilka, jednak nic się nie stało.

- Widzisz, nie działa.

- Mówię ci, że to nie sprawa broni, tylko twoja. Zauważyłem, że jak przywołujesz miecz to wyciągasz po niego rękę. Może teraz też musisz zrobić coś w tym stylu.

Harry wyciągnął rękę w kierunku kamieni.

- Nic się nie dzieje. Może to tak jak z Patronusem- dodał po chwili milczenia. - Gdy wyczarowałem pierwszego po prostu wiedziałem, że mi się uda, bo… Z pewnego powodu. Później nie sprawiało mi to już problemu.

- Więc nasz Gryfon nie wierzy, że może podnieść takie malutkie kamyczki? – zadrwił Ślizgon.

Harry zdziwiony tonem kolegi, spojrzał na niego.

_Oczywiście, że bym potrafił_, pomyślał z dziecinną zawziętością. Jeszcze raz wyciągnął rękę w kierunku kamieni i odruchowo nieznacznie podniósł ją do góry. W tej samej chwili trzy kamyki uniosły się kilka centymetrów w górę, a na twarzy Złotego Chłopca pojawił się uśmiech pełen dumy. Draco również był zadowolony, co nie uszło uwadze Harry'ego.

- Sam nie wiem co mam z tobą zrobić – zaczął Ślizgon. – Z jednej strony jesteś cholernie zdolny, co widać po osiągnięciach, a z drugiej tak cholernie naiwny, że to aż boli. Wystarczy jedno, złośliwe zdanie, a ty już się zapowietrzasz. Co prawda, w nauce jest ci to bardzo pomocne, bo masz lepsze wyniki, ale w życiu może cię to kiedyś zgubić.

- Od kiedy dajesz mi rady? Czyżbyś się o mnie martwił, Malfoy?

- Znów po nazwisku? Myślałem, że ten etap mamy już za sobą. Ale nieważne. Martwię się o wszystkich moich… Przyjaciół – dodał z lekkim wahaniem.

- Więc jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Ciekawe.

- Chyba, że nie chcesz. Ja ci się narzucać nie będę. Mam wystarczająco innych znajomych, którz …

Nie zdołał dokończyć zdania. Harry podszedł do niego i delikatnie pocałował w usta, co totalnie zaszokowało obu nastolatków. Brunet natychmiast odsunął się i zarumienił jak piwonia.

_Merlinie! Co ja zrobiłem. Ja po prostu chciałem, żeby się zamknął… Nie musiałem zamykać mu buzi własnymi ustami!_

Ale podziałało. I podobało cię się. Ma takie miękkie usta, dodał irytujący głosik w jego głowie.

Już chciał uciec, odwrócił się na pięcie, ale poczuł, że blondyn łapie go za rękę.

- Co to miało być? – zapytał Draco tonem wypranym z emocji. Harry nie mógł odgadnąć co czuje Ślizgon. To wprawiło go w jeszcze większe upokorzenie.

- Nie wiem - wyjąkał żałośnie. – Ja… Samo tak wyszło.

- Samo wyszło? Potter, chciałeś to zrobić czy nie? Nie jestem zabawką – powiedział ostro Malfy.

Gryfonowi zabrakło słów.

_To był impuls, chwilowe zaćmienie umysłu. A może jednak nie. Przecież chciałem to zrobić. Przecież myślałem o tym od dłuższego czasu. Może faktycznie jestem gejem… Może… _

- Nie jesteś zabawką, Draco – wyszeptał niepewnie, spoglądając na blondyna. Draco widząc zagubienie Harry'ego, przyciągnął go do siebie tak, że dotykali się klatkami piersiowymi. Zanurzył dłoń we włosach Gryfona, tylko po to, aby chwilę później pogłaskać nią jego policzek.

Harry nie mógł się nawet poruszyć. Targały nim sprzeczne emocje, które na zmianę krzyczały, że powinien stąd jak najszybciej uciec, a z drugiej strony coś go tu zatrzymywało.

Nagle poczuł, że Ślizgon delikatnie przyciąga go do siebie, tak, że ich usta dzieliło już tylko kilka centymetrów. Świat wokół niego zupełnie przestał istnieć. W tej chwili mogłoby przemaszerować wokół niego stado Śmierciożerców ubranych w różowe stroje, a on nawet nie zwróciłby na to uwagi. Liczyło się tylko tu i teraz. Zapragnął jeszcze raz dotknąć ust blondyna, poczuć ponownie jego wyjątkowy smak, lecz Ślizgon nie zamierzał przejąć inicjatywy. Ciągle dzieliło ich te kilka, nieznośnych centymetrów, a dla Harry'ego wydawały się niemożliwe do przebycia. Nie wiedział jak długo stali, zanim w końcu złożył kolejny pocałunek na tych wspaniałych ustach. W odpowiedzi Malfoy przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze mocniej.

Gryfon poczuł język Dracona na swoich ustach i delikatnie je rozchylił. Ślizgon zaczął subtelnie pieścić jego podniebienie, a Harry próbował odpłacić mu się tym samym. Ich języki splotły się w powolnym tańcu.

Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie obaj mieli zaczerwienione twarze. Zażenowanie i podniecenie walczyły ze sobą w postaci krwistych rumieńców. W tej chwili nie potrzebne były im słowa. Ich twarze przywodziły na myśl otwarte księgi, z których oboje mogli czytać. W końcu Draco przerwał ciszę.

- Jesteś cholernie seksownym Gryfonem, Potter – powiedział, a na twarzy miał szczery uśmiech.

- A ty nie masz w sobie za grosz romantyzmu. Psujesz taką chwilę – rzekł z przekąsem, a w zamian został obdarowany psotnym uśmiechem.

Razem udali się na kolację. Do jadalni przybyli jako pierwsi, więc zajęli swoje miejsca w ciszy. Dopiero po kilku minutach drzwi otworzyły się i weszło przez nie kilka osób. Snape, Malfoy senior i Anna dosiedli się do chłopców, a Lupin podszedł do Harry'ego i serdecznie go uściskał. Gryfon musiał przyznać, że coraz lepiej czuje się tej posiadłości, prawie jak w domu. Mistrz Eliksirów wodził oczami między swoimi uczniami, aż w końcu zwrócił się do Draco.

- Rozumiem, że Potter w końcu uświadomił sobie prawdę?

Odpowiedziało mu tylko skinienie głowy blondyna oraz wielki uśmiech, który zagościł na jego twarzy.

Przez chwilę w oczach profesora dało się dostrzec błysk rozbawienia, ale szybko znikł zastąpiony jakimś innym rodzajem emocji, które były dla obecnych trudne do rozszyfrowania.

- Gdzie jest Tom? – zapytał Harry, chcąc zmienić temat, bo czuł, że zaczyna się czerwienić.

- Obecnie jest zajęty… Pewnymi sprawami, o których wolałbyś raczej nie wiedzieć – rzekł Snape z przekonaniem. – Zapowiedział, że chciałby z tobą porozmawiać około ósmej, o ile nie będziesz zajęty czymś innym. Lub kimś.

- Nie. Mam dużo wolnego czasu – chłopak walczył z rumieńcem. – Czy pan również będzie obecny przy rozmowie?

- A wolałbyś, żebym był? – zapytał ze szczerą ciekawością Sanpe, na co Gryfon skinął głową. – Z tego co się orientuje to nie będzie prywatna rozmowa i wszyscy obecni tu, możemy w niej uczestniczyć. Wszyscy – podkreślił, widząc, że Draco chce zapytać o swoją osobę.

- To dobrze – odetchnął Harry. Mimo spędzonego tu miesiąca, ciągle dziwnie czuł się w obecności Toma. Na zajęciach zawsze był z Malfoy'em. Choć nie zawsze się dogadywali, obecność drugiej osoby sprawiała, że napięcie spowodowane przez Riddla, było dużo mniejsze, niż jeżeli musiałby rozmawiać z nim sam na sam.

- Harry'emu udało się dziś użyć bezróżdżkowej magii – wtrącił Draco, przez co wywołał poruszenie wśród obecnych.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał przejęty Lupin. – Co udało ci się zrobić?

- Przywołałem miecz podczas walki. Odruchowo. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że nie wyciągnąłem różdżki, a potem udało mi się podnieść trzy niewielkie kamienie.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem, Harry, to naprawdę zaawansowana magia. Niewiele osób umie się nią posługiwać.

- Tak, wiem – odparł ponownie rumieniący się Gryfon, miał ochotę kopnąć blondyna w czułe miejsce, za mówienie o takich rzeczach przy wszystkich. Nienawidził być w centrum zainteresowania.

- Mieliście rację - wtrąciła Anna, z wielkim uśmiechem. – Jest słodki z tą swoją niewinnością.

Draco i Lupin roześmiali się radośnie, Snape ewidentnie walczył z rozbawieniem, za to Potter czuł się kompletnie zażenowany uwagą uśmiechającej się szeroko kobiety.

Od dalszej rozmowy wybawiło chłopca pojawienie się kolacji. Jeszcze nigdy nie był skrzatom tak wdzięczny jak teraz. Wszyscy zabrali się za posiłek, podczas którego Harry piorunował wzrokiem Draco. Po minie blondyna można było wywnioskować, że nieźle się bawi całą sytuacja.

Po kolacji udali się do swoich pokoi. Dopiero za trzydzieści minut mieli spotkać się z Riddlem. Położył się na łóżku i postanowił trochę odpocząć. Po jego głowie wcale nie chodziły wspominania odnośnie pierwszego użycia magii bezróżdżkowej. W obliczu innych rzeczy wydawało się to takie nieważne, odległe. A przecież powinien być zachwycony tym osiągnięciem, sam słyszał z jaką zazdrością mówił o tym Malfoy.

_No tak. Draco._ To jego postać ciągle ukazywał mu się przed oczami. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że mógł bez problemu odtworzyć nawet najmniejszy szczegół twarzy Ślizgona. Kolor oczu, kształt nosa, ust. Mógł sobie wyobrazić każdą zmianę, jaka zachodziła na jego twarzy, względem nastroju. Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że na twarzy Draco ciągle widnieje arystokratyczna duma i wyniosłość, jakby był co najmniej panem świata. Teraz potrafił odczytać nawet minimalną zmianę humoru, widział jak zmienia się wyraz jego oczu pod wpływem emocji, dostrzegł swobodę jaka towarzyszyła Malfoy'owi w obecności ojca czy Snape'a. Był zupełnie inny niż ten jedenastolatek, którego poznał podczas swoich pierwszych zakupów u madame Malkin ,jakim widział go przez kolejne lata.

_Ciekawe jakby to było gdybym wtedy postanowił zaprzyjaźnić się z Draco. Potem spotkaliby się w pociągu i jako znajomi, mogliby trafić do jednego domu. Może wtedy Snape by mnie polubił uod początku? Nie, raczej nie. Za bardzo przypominam ojca i jeszcze ta dziwna sztuczka Dumbledore'a. _

Westchnął na te myśli. Zastanawiał się jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby dyrektor tak bardzo się nie mieszał. Może mógłby zamieszkać ze Snape zaraz po śmierci rodziców? Kolegowałby się z Draco od piaskownicy? Czy Hermiona i Ron byli by jego przyjaciółmi? Weasley na pewno nie, miał za duże uprzedzenia co do Ślizgonów.

_Harry otrząśnij się! _Pomyślał, wstając z łóżka i podchodząc do okna ._To, że będziesz rozmyślał o tym co by się stało gdyby nic ci nie pomoże. Jesteś kim jesteś. Masz teraz nowe możliwości, a nawet dom. Czy tutaj, czy w San Diego, dodał po chwili. Już nigdy nie będę musiał spędzać lata u Dursley'ów._ To była chyba najbardziej pocieszająca myśl.

Punkt ósma pojawił się w salonie. Riddle, Malfoy'owie i Lupin już tam byli. Gdy tylko Harry przekroczył próg pokoju, odwrócili się w jego stronę. Tom gestem poprosił go, aby usiadł na sofie. Zanim jednak zdołał się poruszyć, miał wrażenie jakby coś nagle za nim wyrosło. To Snape bezszelestnie zjawił się w pokoju i dołączył do towarzystwa. Chłopiec zajął miejsce między profesorem eliksirów a Draco. Voldemort pstryknął palcami i na ławie pojawiły się ciastka i dzbanek parującej herbaty. Nikt jednak nie kwapił się do skosztowania czegokolwiek. Wzrok obecnych skierowany był na Riddle'a. Harry miał wrażenie jakby nie był jedynym, który nie miał pojęcia jaki jest powód zebrania.

Tom uśmiechnął się i zwrócił do chłopca.

- Severus przekazał mi informację z „herbatki u dyrektora". Próby przejęcia kontroli przez tego starca, zadziwiają mnie. Ale nie spodziewałem się, że posunie się do użycia legilimencji. Nie mógł nawet podejrzewać, że w czasie wakacji nauczysz się bronić swój umysł. Działa to na naszą korzyść, szczególnie, iż była przy tym opiekunka twojego domu. Jestem również miło zaskoczony twoim planem odnośnie skrzata Blacków. To wyjątkowo dobry pomysł.

Duma Harry'ego została mile połechtana. W przeszłości chłopak rzadko słyszał pochwały. Snape zauważył zmianę w jego postawie, prychnął pod nosem coś co dziwnie przypominało słowa „ raz", „udało mu się". Gryfona jednak to nie obeszło i wpatrywał się w Toma, czekając na dalszy ciąg.

- Wezwij swojego skrzata.

Brunet popatrzył niepewnie na obecnych. Nigdy wcześniej nie przywoływał Stworka i nie bardzo wiedział jak to zrobić.

Snape tylko przewrócił oczami.

- Pstryknij palcami i wypowiedź jego imię, Potter – powiedział głosem pełnym irytacji.

Chłopiec zawahał się, ale zrobił jak kazał mu profesor.

Nie minęło nawet pięć sekund, jak usłyszeli charakterystyczny trzask aportacji i w salonie pojawiła się nowa postać. Trudno było nazwać ją skrzatem, szczególnie gdy miałaby zostać porównana z tymi, które służyły w Srebrnym Wzgórzu. To co pojawiło się w salonie wyglądało na pomarszczoną kupkę skóry, owiniętą niewielką ilością śmierdzących i brudnych szmat.

Stworek wyglądał po prostu żałośnie. Odwrócił się w kierunku Harry'ego i ukłonił. Wbrew oczekiwaniom swojego właściciela, milczał zamiast obrażać wszystkich wokoło, myśląc, że nikt go nie słyszy.

- Panicz wzywał? – zapytał z nosem ciągle wbitym w podłogę.

- Tak, Stworku. Mam dla ciebie zadanie, które powinno ci się spodobać. Chciałbym ci również zaoferować zmianę miejsca zamieszkania, ponieważ wiem jak nie lubisz towarzystwa na _Grimmauld Place 12_.

- Stworek nie powinien zostawiać swojej biednej pani w towarzystwie tych zdrajców krwi – odpowiedział skrzat żałośnie.

- Jestem pewny, że twoja pani będzie szczęśliwa z zadania jakie dostaniesz do wykonania. Poza tym, jego częścią będzie regularne odwiedzanie Kwatery Głównej, więc będziesz mógł z nią wtedy porozmawiać. Na pewno zostaniesz przez nią pochwalony za swoje poświecenie.

Na te słowa skrzatowi rozbłysły oczy, sprawiając, że wyglądał o wiele mniej żałośnie niż jeszcze przed chwilą.

- Stworek będzie szczęśliwy móc służyć nowemu panu, szczególnie jeśli jego plany będą podobać się pani Stworka.

- Wspaniale. Twoje zadanie będzie bardzo proste. Jako skrzat masz dostęp do wszystkich pomieszczeń w Kwaterze, dlatego chciałbym abyś co jakiś czas się tam pojawiał i wychwycić jakieś informacje, które będą wydawać się istotne. Mogą one dotyczyć różnego rodzaju akcji prowadzonych przez Zakon przeciwko Voldemortowi. Chciałbym byś miał na oku przede wszystkim Dumbledore'a i przekazywał wszystko co może wydać się podejrzane. Od dzisiaj zamieszkasz tutaj, a miejscowe skrzaty pomogą ci się zaaklimatyzować. Masz również słuchać poleceń profesora Snape'a i Riddle'a – wskazał na mężczyzn, a skrzat ukłonił się przed nimi z szacunkiem.

Mistrz Eliksirów pstryknął palcami i pojawiła się przed nim elegancko ubrana skrzatka. Obrzuciła wzrokiem nieznajomego domowego elfa i aż pisnęła z oburzenia.

- Zajmij się nim – rozkazał Severus.

- Natychmiast, panie– skłoniła się nisko, po czym delikatnie dotknęła Stworka i wraz z nim zniknęła z trzaskiem.

Voldemort wyglądał na niezwykłe zadowolonego z przebiegu sprawy.

- Widzę, Harry, że masz do mnie pytania. Nie musisz obawiać się ich zadawania. Obiecałem ci, że zawsze będę szczerze odpowiadał.

Chłopak zmieszał się. Sprawa, na temat, której chciał porozmawiać była delikatna i trochę obawiał się odpowiedzi. Co prawda Snape i Malfoy już wcześniej próbowali go uspokoić, ale i tak miał wątpliwości.

- Tak, chciałbym się dowiedzieć co z kontraktem. Wygasł, a ja wolałbym mieć pewność, że nic nie zagraża moim przyjaciołom.

- Oczywiście, Harry. Pomimo tego, że nie ma już między nami umowy, nic im nie grozi. Dopóki będziesz nazywał ich przyjaciółmi, oni jak i ich rodziny są całkowicie bezpieczne. Chciałbym obtoczyć cię opieką pod każdym możliwym względem. Jesteśmy bardzo podobni i żałuję, że nikt mi nie mógł dać takiej szansy jaką ja daje tobie. Mam rozległe możliwości i ofiaruje ci sposobność do skorzystania z nich. Wystarczy, że poprosisz, a ja postaram się spełnić twoje oczekiwania.

W brunecie odezwała się ślizgońska natura, która nie chciała dopuścić do siebie faktu, że ktoś mógłby bezinteresownie okazać mu tak wiele. Musiał to być jakiś podstęp ze strony Voldemorta.

- Dobrze, ale czego oczekujesz w zamian.

- Nic z rzeczy, których nie mógłbyś zrobić, ani co byłoby niezgodne z twoją naturą. Mówiłem ci już, że chcę dać ci szansę wyboru. Tak długo, dopóki nie zdecydujesz się działać w parze z Dumbledorem będziesz miał, z mojej strony, zapewnione wszystko co tylko możliwe. Niezależnie czy chodzi tu o rzeczy materialne, ochronę czy rozwiązywanie nękających cię problemów. Chciałbym, abyś został moim następcą. Dzielimy moc, która jest w stanie ponownie uczynić świat magii niezwyciężonym, a może nawet wprowadzić harmonię między czarodziejami a mugolami.

Tak, ta wizja była wspaniała. Może nawet zbyt utopijna, by mogła funkcjonować w prawdziwym świecie. Chłopiec nie mógł sobie wyobrazić na przykład swojego wujostwa w towarzystwie ludzi magicznych.

_Ale może Dursley'owie to szczególny przypadek. Przecież państwo Granger nie mają nic przeciwko magii._

Ku zaskoczeniu Mistrza Eliksirów, Harry'emu nie wystarczyły puste obietnice, jak to zwykle miał w zwyczaju.

- Brzmi wspaniale. Ale jak zamierzasz tego dokonać?

Malfoy'owie się zmieszali. Też chcieli poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie, lecz bali się zapytać. Remus wykazał się żywym zainteresowaniem i tylko twarz Snape'a pozostała bez wyrazu, jakby wcale go to nie obchodziło. Wewnętrznie jednak, choć znał większość planów swojego Mistrza, był bardzo ciekaw odpowiedzi Czarnego Pana na pytanie chłopca.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

- Przede wszystkim wprowadzimy kursy w szkole i dla dorosłych czarodziejów, coś w rodzaju mugoloznawstwa, a dla magicznych z rodzin mugolskich zaawansowaną naukę o życiu naszego świata. Musimy udowodnić, że nie ma się czego bać, a wręcz przeciwnie mugole są fascynujący i wiele osiągnęli, aby obyć się bez magii. Następnie stopniowo będziemy ujawniać się niemagicznym. Zaczniemy od rządu, proponując pomoc opartą na użyciu naszej mocy. Jest wiele problemów, które my możemy załatwić machnięciem różdżki, a dla nich rozwiązanie tych spraw jest nieosiągalne. Najważniejsze jest wywarcie dobrego, pierwszego wrażenia. Później stopniowo możemy wywierać nacisk na ich świat, tak by ich nie przestraszyć. Najistotniejsze jest to, by uzyskać porozumienie między ministerstwami, co nie będzie proste dopóki Dumbledore ma tak wielki wpływ na nasze. Szkoła również jest dla nas obecnie niedostępna. Najgorsze co może być to niewiedza. Czarodzieje nie interesują się życiem niemagicznych, a uczniowie z rodzin mugolskich zostają wprowadzeni w życie szkoły bez wcześniejszego przygotowania. Już samo zabranie ich do szkoły z internatem jest najczęściej szokiem, a co dopiero znaleźć się w miejscu z zupełnie innymi tradycjami, obyczajami, prawem, a nawet nieznanymi obiektami. Zamiast skupiać się na nauce muszą najpierw zapoznać się z zupełnie obcym światem. Ja po otrzymaniu listu nie miałem pojęcia jak dostać się na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte, a co dopiero mówić o reszcie spraw. Jako dziecko byłem przerażony nowościami. A w Slytherinie nie było wielu osób, które chciały mi pomóc w zrozumieniu kultury czarodziejów.

Harry przypomniał sobie jak on był zagubiony na początku. Nawet Ron, chociaż przyjacielsko nastawiony, musiał uważać go za dziwaka. A z innymi było jeszcze trudniej. To, co dla nich było oczywiste, dla niego było całkowitą nowością. Zresztą do tej pory był zaskakiwany przez najróżniejsze rzeczy, o których wiedziały tylko dzieci wychowane przez czarodziejów.

Na twarzy chłopca malowało się niedowierzanie pomieszane z nadzieją. Wszyscy obecni przy tej rozmowie bez problemu odczytali jego emocje, więc nie oczekiwali od niego głośnej reakcji na wypowiedź Toma.

Riddle postanowił zmienić temat.

- Severus wspomniał mi o twojej udanej próbie użycia bezróżdżkowej magii. Gratuluję. Wiedziałem, że ci się uda. Z dnia na dzień jesteś coraz silniejszy. Mam nadzieję, że nie zaprzestałeś ćwiczeń z Draconem. Musisz nauczyć się trzymać magię na wodzy. Look też na pewno ci w tym pomoże.

Harry skinął głową.

- Mam jedno pytanie.

- Oczywiście, pytaj o co chcesz.

- Czy jest możliwe, aby Luna wiedziała, gdzie spędziłem wakacje?

Tom uśmiechnął się.

- Tak, czasami… Pracuję z jej ojcem. Luna jest bardzo ciekawą osobą, nieprawdaż?

- Pokręconą, ale w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Jest bardzo miła i lojalna, nie rozumiem dlaczego jest tak nielubiana w środowisku szkolnym

- Ponieważ nie jest taka sama jak inni. Oryginalność się tępi. Zapamiętaj to sobie oraz to, że często ludzie niezrozumiani mogą być wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi, jeśli tylko zadamy sobie trud, aby ich poznać. Spotkałem Lunę na początku tych wakacji, ale nie wiedziała kim jestem. Opowiedziała mi o zeszłym roku. Uważa was za przyjaciół. Szczególnie ciebie, pannę Weasley i Longbottoma. Mówiła, że spotkania kółka OPCM były dla niej najwspanialszymi godzinami w tamtym roku.

Harry pomyślał o Lunie. Wiele zawdzięczał jej za pomoc w przedwakacyjnych zdarzeniach. Obiecał sobie, że zaraz po powrocie do Hogwartu zacznie spędzać z nią więcej czasu.

- Panna Lovegood jest wartościową dziewczyną – ciągnął Riddle. – Jeśli zdecydujesz się z nią zaprzyjaźnić nie powinieneś tego żałować, a wręcz przeciwnie. Myślę, że jeśli ją poprosisz bez problemu zachowa dla siebie powierzone tajemnice. Więc będziesz mógł jej powiedzieć o naszych spotkaniach i nauce. A po umówieniu się z jej ojcem, może nawet zabrać ją tu na weekend. Po śmierci matki, Luna zamknęła się w sobie, zaczęła tworzyć swój własny świat i to są tego efekty. Może jak zacznie przebywać w waszym towarzystwie – spojrzał na Draco. – Otworzy się na rzeczywistość.

Chłopcy przytaknęli na znak zgody odnośnie planów Toma.

Po skończonej rozmowie udali się do swoich pokojów na zasłużony odpoczynek. Gryfon odetchnął z ulgą. Nie wiedział czego może spodziewać się po tym spotkaniu, lecz przebiegło ono nadzwyczaj dobrze. Czuł się odprężony, a nawet śpiący. Mimo podświadomego lęku, że układ z Czarnym Panem niesie w sobie jakieś konsekwencje, od dawna nie czuł się tak dobrze. Po raz pierwszy od jedenastego roku życia, nie musiał obawiać się o życie swoich przyjaciół. Wolał nie myśleć co Voldemort robi, próbując osiągnąć swoje cele, o ile nie dotykało to jego najbliższych. Dorósł do myśli, że panuje wojna, a ona zawsze niesie za sobą ofiary. Niezależnie od wyboru strony. Prorok nie głosił o żadnych atakach czy porwaniach, więc nie miał o co podejrzewać Toma. Albo dobrze się ukrywał, albo miał inne sposoby perswazji.

Umył się, przebrał w piżamę i miał zamiar położyć się wcześniej spać, ale uniemożliwiło mu to pukanie do drzwi.


	11. Chapter 11

Beta dodatkowa: Ew.

**Rozdział 11**

Umył się, przebrał w piżamę i miał zamiar położyć się wcześniej spać, ale uniemożliwiło mu to pukanie do drzwi.

Zaprosił gościa do środka głośnym „proszę".

W drzwiach pojawił się Malfoy.

Po zastanowieniu, pomyślał, że mógł się spodziewać odwiedzin blondyna tego wieczoru. Z jednej strony na to liczył, a z drugiej czuł się zawstydzony tym, co wydarzyło się dzisiejszego dnia. Jego gość jednak nie wyglądał na skrępowanego. Miał uśmiech od ucha do ucha i bez słowa wyjaśnienia położył się na łóżko Gryfona. Harry przyglądał się jego zachowaniu. Stał na środku pokoju z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. W duchu dziękował Snape'owi za to, że wziął go na zakupy. Nie wyobrażał sobie by Malfoy zobaczył go w piżamie, którą odziedziczył po Dudleyu.

- Przyszedłeś w jakimś celu czy to towarzyskie odwiedziny? – zapytał, próbując wyrzucić ze swojej głowy myśli o _gorącym blondynie leżącym na jego łóżku._

- Ja nie robię nic, co nie miałoby celu – odparł zagadkowo, a uśmiech na jego twarzy, o ile to możliwe, stał się jeszcze szerszy.

Brunet pomyślał, że nikt nie ma tak wyjątkowego sposobu uśmiechania się jak Draco, ponieważ gdy to robił, na jego twarzy pojawiały się delikatne i ledwo widoczne dołeczki, których wcześniej nie zauważał. Zresztą nie przypominał sobie, aby Ślizgon kiedykolwiek się do niego uśmiechał tak jak teraz. Lecz emocje nie obejmowały tylko jego ust i policzków.

Najważniejszą cechą jego uśmiechu były oczy. To one, tak naprawdę radowały się i dowodziły o prawdziwości uczucia. Harry'emu wystarczyło tylko jedno spojrzenie w ich głąb, aby nagle stanąć na środku pokoju i nie móc wydusić z siebie niczego sensownego.

- Miałem zamiar iść spać – powiedział po chwili.

- Można się domyślić – odpowiedział, a gdy brunet spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, dodał. – Po stroju, Gryfiaku. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak możesz w tym spać – obrzucił jego piżamę krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- Co jest z nią nie tak? Wybrałem ją ze Snape'em.

Ślizgon na te słowa wybuchnął śmiechem, co wprowadziło Gryfona w jeszcze większe osłupienie. Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi Draco.

- Naprawdę Snape wybierał ci bieliznę? – zapytał, próbując przezwyciężyć chichot.

- To nie bielizna! – oburzył się Harry. – To tylko piżama!

- Na jedno wychodzi. Ale miałem na myśli coś innego. Jest środek lata, a ty ubierasz się do snu, jakby w pokoju panował mróz. Nigdy nie próbowałeś spać nago? Albo w twoim wypadku… chociaż w samych bokserkach? Jest o wiele wygodniej.

Gryfon znowu przeklinał swoje rumieńce, które cisnęły się na jego twarz. _Czy mi nigdy to nie przejdzie?_

- Próbowałem - wydukał, nie patrząc na blondyna. Oczywiście nie spał nigdy nago, lecz z braku innych możliwości spał kilka razy w bokserkach. Zdarzało się to, kiedy jego piżamy były tak duże, że nie miał po co ich na siebie zakładać - same z niego spadały; a te w miarę pasujące, które nosił dużo młodszy Dudley, były całkowicie wytarte i przez wiele osób już dawno zostałyby wyrzucone. Nie mógł również spać nago w dormitorium przy czterech innych chłopakach, a u Dursleyów ciotka często wpadała rano do jego pokoju, wymuszając na nim natychmiastowe opuszczenie łóżka, dlatego nie chciał się narażać na kolejne obelgi ciotki, gdyby zastała go bez ubrań. Już spanie w samych bokserkach wydawało mu się dziwne. Na szczęście musiał to robić rzadko, zawsze wymyślił jakiś sposób na zmniejszenie ubrań po Dudleyu, jak chociażby wyciągnięcie i skrócenie gumki w spodniach piżamy.

Pragnął zmienić temat i nie musieć już nigdy więcej rozmawiać z blondynem na temat jego nocnego stroju lub też jego braku. Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na nim. Oparł się o przednią ramę, tak, że zwrócony był do leżącego Ślizgona twarzą.

- Więc, po co przyszedłeś? – zapytał w końcu.

- Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś porozmawiać. To był taki interesujący dzień. Pełen ciekawych wydarzeń.

Harry zastanawiał się, które z owych wydarzeń chodzi blondynowi po głowie, lecz szybko zrozumiał aluzję, gdy jego gość w sugestywny sposób zaczął oblizywać swoje wargi.

Brunetowi zrobiło się gorąco. Patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na język Draco, błądzący po kształtnych ustach. Nagle zorientował się, że odległość między nim a Malfoyem maleje i że to on sam się do niego przysuwa. Czuł jakby jego ciało przejęło nad nim kontrole.

Ślizgon również podniósł się do pozycji półsiedzącej i nie spuszczał wzroku z twarzy Gryfona. Czekał na ruch towarzysza. On już swój wykonał, przychodząc do tego pokoju. Nie chciał nic wymuszać na Harrym, ani tym bardziej o nic go prosić.

_Malfoyowie nigdy o nic nie proszą. Po prostu dostają wszystko, co chcą_, myślał, a on uważał się za typowego przedstawiciela swojej rodziny.

Teraz chciał chłopaka, siedzącego obok niego i postanowił, że go dostanie. Co więcej, na samym początku uważał, że flirt ze Złotym Chłopcem może być ciekawym doświadczeniem i czymś, o czym będzie mógł ze śmiechem opowiadać w Pokoju Wspólnym, jednak teraz wolałby całą tę sprawę zachować dla siebie. Poranny pocałunek wydawał mu się nad wyraz intymny. Posiadał już większe i mniejsze uniesienia odnośnie chłopaków, z którymi się umawiał, ale jeszcze nigdy zwykły pocałunek nie doprowadził go do takiego stanu. Przed kolacją próbował sobie wyjaśnić skąd bierze się to uczucie i po namyśle uznał, że to przez moc emitowaną przez Pottera. Miał wrażenie, jakby w chwili, kiedy są tak blisko jak teraz, ich moce się ze sobą łączą, a ich wzajemne oddziaływanie, szczególnie podczas takiej bliskości jak pocałunek, wzmaga je jeszcze bardziej. Może była to konsekwencja magii umysłu, którą wzajemnie na sobie ćwiczyli?

Ślizgon poczuł na swoich wargach usta Harry'ego i jednocześnie został owinięty przez to znajome już uczucie. Chętnie oddał pocałunek, pogłębiając go coraz bardziej z każdą sekundą. Gryfon jęknął w jego usta, co chłopak odczytał jako komplement i starał się zapewnić jeszcze więcej wspaniałych doznać swojemu towarzyszowi. Najpierw wplątał rękę w jego włosy, delikatnie pieszcząc skórę jego głowy, za co został nagrodzony mruczeniem.

Zachichotał w duchu. _Czyżby Harry przejmował zachowania swojej animagicznej postaci?_ Poprowadził dalej rękę wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa Gryfona, który pod wpływem owego gestu, zadrżał. Poczuł, że Gryfon przybliża się do niego i próbuje naśladować jego pieszczoty, nie przerywając pocałunku. Draco miał ogromną ochotę dotknąć skóry bruneta. Wsunął swoją dłoń pod górę piżamy Harry'ego. Mruczenie i drżenie przybrały na sile, co w jego przekonaniu było pochwałą. Przesuwał rękę po ciele Gryfona, czując pod palcami gorącą skórę, twarde mięśnie i ciągle, delikatnie zarysowane kości bruneta. _Jest idealny,_ pomyślał ze szczerym zachwytem. Odczuwał na sobie coraz śmielsze pieszczoty bruneta i było mu niewyobrażalnie dobrze. W końcu przerwali swój pocałunek. Oczy Harry'ego świeciły. Na jego twarzy nie znalazł oznak rumieńca czy zażenowania.

Wpatrywanie się w siebie, przerwał im dźwięk zegara, który wybijał północ.

- Możesz zostać - szepnął brunet.

Skinął głową i położył się w wygodnej pozycji. Miał na sobie ciuchy, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Gryfon dostrzegł chyba jednak tą anomalię i pomógł mu zdjąć koszulkę, po czym odrzucił ją na podłogę i przytulił się do jego piersi. Harry'ego kołysał do snu dźwięk bijącego serca blondyna, a Ślizgon zasnął zaraz po nim, wsłuchując się w spokojny rytm oddechów bruneta.

OOO

Harry obudził się rano całkowicie wyspany. Ciągle spoczywał w ramionach blondyna, który wciąż spał. Było mu nadzwyczaj dobrze. Wydarzenia wczorajszego wieczoru, pocałunków i pieszczot, sprawiły, że zrobiło mu się gorąco. Czuł, że jeśli szybko czegoś nie wymyśli, Ślizgon owinie go sobie wokół palca. Miał na niego narkotyczne działanie, które burzyło ostatnie podwaliny jego zdrowego rozsądku. Musiał sam przez sobą przyznać, że chwila zapomnienia była cudowna.

Już jutro będzie musiał wrócić do Hogwartu. Wcale nie podobała mu się ta myśl. Dziękował w duchu Tomowi za wakacyjne lekcje, ponieważ dzięki temu na zajęciach szkolnych nie będzie musiał się tak bardzo skupiać. Praktyka wychodziła mu prawie bezbłędnie, a teorii mógł się zawsze douczyć. Bo jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to jego myśli będą zajęte czymś innym niż nauką.

W zamku czekali też na niego przyjaciele z mnóstwem pytań, na które nie mógł lub nie chciał odpowiedzieć. Czuł, że już niedługo Gryfoni będą mieli mnóstwo powodów do plotek. Pamiętał o złożonej sobie i Riddle'owi obietnicy o bliższym poznaniu Luny i postanowił ją dotrzymać, szczególnie, że sam miał na to ochotę. No i jeszcze zostaje sprawa Draco. Chciałby móc się z nim spotykać nie tylko na korytarzach.

Blondyn zaczął się wybudzać. Obdarzył go delikatnym uśmiechem i otrzymał taką samą odpowiedź.

- Witaj Gryfiaku, dobrze się spało?

- Wręcz wyśmienicie, a tobie?

- Spanie w ubraniu nie należy do moich ulubionych, ale dostałem w zamian coś, co odpowiednio zniwelowało poczucie tego dyskomfortu.

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Smoku - powiedział z konspiracyjnym uśmiechem, na co blondyn prychnął i zaczął zbierać się z łóżka.

- Idę do siebie, wolałbym, aby Snape nie przyłapał mnie na spaniu z tobą w jednym łóżku. O ile nie czai się na korytarzu. Nie powinien się domyślić, że spędziłem tu noc. Jeszcze by sobie, Merlin wie co, pomyślał – dodał z udawanym przerażeniem, na co Gryfon zachichotał.

Ślizgon opuścił jego pokój, a Harry postanowił wziąć długi, zimny prysznic przed śniadaniem.

Jak zwykle zjawił się w jadalni ostatni. Po kąpieli czuł się rześki i odprężony, gotowy stawić czoła wszystkim przeciwnością w iście gryfońskim stylu. Ale gdy tylko zobaczył minę Mistrza Eliksirów, od razu przewróciło mu się w żołądku. Nie miał pojęcia skąd ta pewność, że Snape zna prawdę o nieobecności Malfoya w swoim pokoju dzisiejszej nocy. Popatrzył na blondyna, który właśnie smarował sobie tosta dżemem, ale on zdawał się nie przejmować całą sprawą.

- Jak ci się spało, Potter? – zapytał Snape

Jego pytanie zaskoczyło obecnych, więc spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni.

- Wspaniale, sir. Nie wiedziałem, że troszczy się pan o mój sen. – Biesiadnicy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że w wypowiedzianych wcześniej przez profesora słowach, nie było ani grama troski.

- Nie interesuje mnie jak śpisz, tylko z kim śpisz – odpowiedział poirytowany.

- Jednak zadał mi pan pytanie, które wskazuje na tą pierwszą ewentualność. – Gryfon próbował jeszcze wygrać tą słowną potyczkę, mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że Snape nie powie głośno tego, co wie. Zdziwił go jednak fakt, że Mistrz Eliksirów więcej nie odezwał się na ten temat, zagryzł tylko wargę, jakby powstrzymywał się od rzucenia kąśliwej uwagi, co w jego przypadku było bardzo dziwne. Nigdy nie żałował sobie uszczypliwości, nawet pod adresem ludzi, których lubił. Było ich niewielu, ale to właśnie ci najlepiej rozumieli, że ma taki charakter.

Gdy obecni przy stole zorientowali się, że to koniec rozmowy, wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia i wrócili do własnych spraw. Tylko troje obecnych się do nich nie przyłączyło, ponieważ pod czujnym okiem Voldemorta, który obserwował tę wymianę spojrzeń z cichą satysfakcją i rozbawieniem, nie przerywając jednocześnie rozmowy ze swoim ulubionym wilkołakiem, sztyletowali się na zmianę wzrokiem

- Chciałbym się z wami spotkać o dziesiątej w sali lekcyjnej – poinformował chłopców Tom, gdy kończyli posiłek.

Kiwnęli głowami na znak zgody.

OOO

Była dopiero dziewiąta, więc mieli jeszcze godzinę do spotkania. Harry postanowił udać się na dwór i skorzystać z ostatnich dni tej wyśmienitej pogody. Poszedł w kierunku basenu, gdzie początkowo miał zamiar położyć się na materacu, ale z racji tego, że słońce świeciło bardzo mocno, zapragnął popływać. Woda po nocy nie była jeszcze wystarczająco nagrzana, więc zapowiadała się odświeżająca kąpiel. Zdjął z siebie ubranie, tak, że został w samych bokserkach i wskoczył do basenu. Chłodna woda, po spotkaniu ze skórą młodzieńca, sprawiła, że poczuł się wyjątkowo dobrze.

Kończył piątą długość basenu, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś idzie z domu w jego kierunku. Nie odwracał jednak głowy w stronę przybysza. Nie mógł to być nikt, kto by mu zagrażał, a on był zbyt odprężony by przejmować się obecnością kogokolwiek. Został jednak zmuszony do zwrócenia uwagi na gościa, gdy poczuł falowanie wody, spowodowane przez wchodzącego do basenu człowieka. Nie zdążył się jednak odwrócić, gdyż silne ramiona oplotły go wokół brzucha. Poczuł pocałunki na karku i z wrażenia zamknął oczy. Po chwili został obrócony twarzą do przybysza, po czym na swoich ustach poczuł smak drugich, których nie mógłby pomylić z żadnymi innymi. Ciągle nie otwierając oczu, odpowiedział na pocałunek. Zaczął błądzić dłońmi po ciele kochanka w odpowiedzi na otrzymywane pieszczoty. Próbował zahamować pożądanie, które ogarniało jego ciało z każdą chwilą. Poczuł, że jeśli zaraz tego nie przerwie, zrobi się twardy. Lecz jak mógłby oprzeć się blondynowi, który namiętnie okazywał swoje pragnienie? Poczuł dotyk dłoni na samym dole brzucha. Jedyne o czym teraz marzył to, to, aby dłoń Draco znalazła się jeszcze niżej. Jednak Ślizgon w tym momencie przerwał pieszczoty i odsunął się od niego.

OOO

Malfoy usłyszał jęk zawodu, jaki wydobył się z ust Gryfona. Czuł dumę na myśl, że doprowadzał Harry'ego do takiego stanu samymi pieszczotami i pocałunkami. Miał ochotę na więcej, oczywiście, że miał. Ale to nie było ani miejsce, ani czas na takie rzeczy. Postanowił złamać jedną ze ślizgoskich zasad. Jego trzy wcześniejsze związki, choć trudno nazwać tak najwyżej kilkudniowe przygody, tak szybko jak się zaczynały, tak szybko się kończyły. Nie miał najmniejszych trudności w uwiedzeniu osoby, która mu się spodobała, co niekoniecznie było dobre, gdyż szybko nudziło go uwielbienie partnera. O dziwo, najciekawszy i najdłuższy romans, jaki miał na swoim koncie, był z udziałem Gryfona - Finnigana. Przynajmniej on zachowywał się jak przystało na lwa, zachowując resztki godności. I choć całkiem dobrze im się układało, po dwóch tygodniach pokłócili się. Oczywiście nikt inny nie wzbudzał w tamtym czasie takiej frustracji w Malfoyu jak Potter. Draco ślubował przed swoim chłopakiem odwieczną niechęć do Złotego Chłopca, ale Seamus, jak przystało na przyjaciela i Gryfona, nie mógł zostawić tej obelgi bez komentarza.

A teraz właśnie Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył stał przed nim, w oczach którego malowało się pożądanie. Draco wstrzymał powietrze na ten widok i szybko musiał odwrócić wzrok, bo poczuł, że najmniej odpowiedni mięsień jego ciała, ma właśnie ochotę odpowiedzieć na pragnienie bruneta. W myślach próbował wyobrazić sobie Crabbe'a w dość dwuznacznej pozycji, co było obrazem tak obrzydliwym, że szybko zniwelowało możliwość osiągnięcia przez niego erekcji.

- Gryfiaku, to nie jest dobry czas, ani miejsce na takie rzeczy. Nie chcę, aby Snape zamordował mnie za napastowanie swojego chrześniaka..

OOO

Do Harry'ego sens słów docierał z niewielkim opóźnieniem. Nadal nie mógł się otrząsnąć z uczucia, które jeszcze chwile temu mu towarzyszyło. _Chciałem, aby Malfoy… to zrobił. Ja tego naprawdę, cholera, chciałem!_ Niechętnie musiał przyznać rację Draco, że znajdują się chyba w jednym z najmniej odpowiednich miejsc na jakiekolwiek objawy pożądania z ich strony. Nie był jednak pewien co do tego, kogo Snape zamordowałby, gdyby zostali przez niego przyłapani. W jego mniemaniu to on miał większe szanse na zostanie ofiarą złości profesora. A że od pewnego czasu Harry'emu podobało się życia, nie zamierzał tak szybko go kończyć, nawet za cenę nieszczęśliwej miłości, rodem ze stron szekspirowskiego dramatu.

Gdy wrócił już do rzeczywistości zauważył, że Ślizgon wyszedł z basenu i siedzi na brzegu leżaka, przypatrując mu się z zainteresowaniem. Harry spojrzał na mokre ciało blondyna. _Idealny, _pomyślał. Wyszedł z basenu i położył się na leżaku obok. Słońce świeciło mocno, mimo przedpołudniowej pory, więc spodziewał się, że szybko wyschnie. Po chwili blondyn również się położył. Nie odzywali się do siebie, póki Ślizgon nie zwrócił uwagi, że za dziesięć minut mają się stawić u Toma. Ubrali się i poszli w kierunku posiadłości.

OOO

Tom krzątał się po sali, przygotowując ją do pojedynku, dzięki któremu mógłby ocenić postępy chłopców. Szczególnie zależało mu na tym, aby sprawdzić Harry'ego. Skoro użył bezróżdżkowej magii, oznacza to, że jest już w ostatnim stadium uwalniania się jego mocy. Zresztą można było ją wyczuć za każdym razem, gdy tylko stało się dostatecznie blisko niego. Nie dziwił się młodemu Malfoyowi, że Gryfon zawrócił mu w głowie. Oczywiście, że widział o tym, co rodzi się między młodzieńcami i był bardzo szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Wszystko szło według planu.

OOO

Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg sali, wiedzieli po co chciał widzieć ich Riddle.

Sprawdzian.

Ławki zostały odsunięte, a sala wydawała się większa niż wcześniej. Harry nie bardzo miał ochotę na pojedynkowanie się z blondynem. Po godzinie spędzonej na słońcu był rozleniwiony. Nie miał też motywacji do atakowania Ślizgona. Draco czuł się podobnie, dlatego ich walka nie należała do najlepszych. Tom zdecydowanie nie był zadowolony z tego powodu.

- Co się z wami dzieje? Myślałem, że czegoś się nauczyliście, a obecnie pojedynkujecie się jak drugoklasiści!

Rzucił w Pottera niewerbalne zaklęcie, na co chłopak szybko się odsunął. Posłał kolejną serię, a Gryfon skutecznie je blokował albo w porę odskakiwał. Było widać, że przychodzi mu to z łatwością. Do tego styl obrony, w porównaniu do wcześniejszego, był o niebo lepszy.

Riddle zaprzestał rzucać czary.

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co się z tobą dzieję – zapytał wściekły. – Dlaczego nie walczyłeś tak z Malfoyem?

Brunet wzruszył tylko ramionami i utkwił wzrok w swoich stopach. Draco również skurczył się w sobie. Teraz zaczął się test Ślizgona. Dobrze sobie radził, ale brakowało mu tego czegoś, czym odznaczał się Harry. Może gracji, szybkości albo umiejętności wybierania odpowiedniego zaklęcia do sytuacji. Trudno określić, której z tych trzech rzeczy, a może każdej po trochu. Tom postanowił go jednak trochę pomęczyć. Rzucił w niego kolejne niewerbalne zaklęcie, a z różdżki wyleciał mu promień koloru lekko czerwonego. Harry od razu rozpoznał to zaklęcie - Cruciatus, więc doskoczył do blondyna i lekko go popchnął, przyjmując na siebie moc zaklęcia. Zacisnął zęby z bólu i starał się nie krzyczeć, co wcale nie było proste. Przeszywający ból nie trwał jednak długo, bo zaklęcie zostało przerwane przez zdziwionego Toma. Nie spodziewał się on również tego, że Potter może go zaatakować.

Wściekły Gryfon rzucił w niego Expelliarmus z taką siłą, że Riddle wylądował na ścianie. Po głuchym dźwięku uderzania, zapadła w pokoju absolutna cisza, w której słychać było jedynie ciężki oddech Pottera. W powietrzu wyczuwalna była promieniująca od niego magia, która nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

Wściekłość – to jedyne, co teraz czuł.

_On. Chciał. Go. Skrzywdzić. Obiecywał przecież, że nie tknie żadnego z moich przyjaciół, a teraz rzucił zaklęcie torturujące na Draco_, mówił do niego wewnętrzny głos.

_Wiesz, że to był tylko pojedynek. Chciał zmusić go do lepszej obrony i myślenia_, odezwał się drugi.

Poczuł na ramieniu rękę blondyna i powoli się odprężał. Nie odwracał jednak wzroku od oczu Toma, które patrzyły na niego ze zdziwieniem.

Ten stan trwał zaledwie kilka sekund, lecz dla Harry'ego była to wieczność. Tom podniósł się i podszedł w jego stronę.

- Ktokolwiek inny postąpiłby tak, jak ty przed chwilą, już by nie żył – powiedział szeptem, lecz Potter bez problemu złapał sens jego wypowiedzi. – Nikt nie popełnia takiego błędu bez kary. Jesteś albo bardzo odważny, albo głupi.

Gryfon powinien przejąć się tą groźbą. Wiedział, że jego reakcja była przesadzona. Riddle nie skrzywdziłby Draco ze względu na starego Malfoya, jak i również Harry'ego. Brunet wyraźnie pokazał, że uważa Ślizgona za, co najmniej, przyjaciela, więc blondyn był bezpieczny.

Teraz jednak nie myślał o konsekwencjach swojego czynu, ani tych jakie mogły go spotkać za słowa, które miał zamiar wypowiedzieć. Jego głos był twardy, a sam emanował wokół mocą.

- Nie boję się kary. Nie straszne mi są tortury, co mogłeś zobaczyć jeszcze chwilę temu. To był zwykły, sprawdzający pojedynek, nie miałeś prawa rzucać na niego zaklęcia niewybaczalnego.

- Nie będziesz mówił mi, jakie mam prawa. Gdybyś ruszył kiedyś głową, to wiedziałbyś, że zaklęcie nie zostało rzucone z pełną mocą, a gdy trafiło do celu, natychmiast je przerwałem. Gdybym użył całej swojej siły, nie zdołałbyś utrzymać się na nogach, zapewniam cię. Pan Malfoy potrzebuje solidnej lekcji, a skoro nie działają na niego klasyczne sposoby, potrzeba mu konkretnej motywacji do obrony, inaczej nigdy nie nauczy się skutecznie bronić. Chyba lepiej, że ja nauczę go tego, używając osłabionych zaklęć, niż zrobią to aurorzy. A gwarantuje ci, że jak zostanie złapany przez swoją niekompetencję, jako podejrzany o bycie moim zwolennikiem, zostanie potraktowany w sposób, który na pewno by ci się nie spodobał.

- Nie masz prawa rzucać na niego zaklęć niewybaczalnych – powtórzył jeszcze raz, choć wiedział, że jego upór jest dziecinny, a Tom ma rację. Uścisk na jego ramieniu wzmocnił się i wiedział, że Draco ostrzega go przed powiedzeniem czegoś, czego mógłby później żałować.

Riddle popatrzył na niego groźnym wzrokiem. Nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć się ze swojego zachowania. Skoro nie działały na niego argumenty, które przedstawił mu przed chwilą, nie miał nic więcej do dodania. Uważał swoje metody za skuteczne, bo dla niego liczył się przede wszystkim rezultat nauki, a nie sposób motywacji jaki towarzyszy procesowi nauczania.

- Idźcie już – wskazał im drzwi, a chłopcy w pośpiechu opuścili sale.

Zajęcia zdecydowanie nie przebiegły zgodnie z planem.

- Czyś ty do reszty zwariował? – krzyknął na Harry'ego blondyn, zaraz jak drzwi sali zamknęły się za nimi. – Myślisz, że twoje zachowanie było mądre? Mylisz się w takim razie. Masz szczęście, że jesteś zakichanym Złotym Chłopcem, bo Czarny Pan nie szczędziłby siły na wymierzenie kary za tak bezczelne postępowanie. Każdy, kto dopuściłby się tak głupiego zachowania jak ty, dawno by nie żył, rozumiesz?

Twarz Draco płonęła z gniewu.

- Uważasz, że obrona twojej osoby była błędem? – zapytał Harry. Złość, jaka towarzyszyła mu jeszcze przed chwilą, nie zdążyła się ulotnić, więc denerwowanie go jeszcze bardziej nie było dobrym pomysłem. Na szczęście Malfoy szybko uświadomił sobie zagrożenie, jakie niosło za sobą jego obecne zachowanie, i po wzięciu kilku głębszych wdechów i wydechów, powiedział spokojnym głosem.

- Nie o to chodzi. Nawet nie wiesz jak mi zaimponowałeś, broniąc mnie. Po prostu ryzyko, jakie niosło za sobą twoje wystąpienie, nie było tego warte. Nauczyciele, tacy jak Voldemort, często stosują podczas nauki podobne metody. Mój ojciec również. Nie raz doświadczyłem już tego zaklęcia, ale nigdy nie było one rzucone z pełną mocą. Miało być ono tylko ostrzeżeniem, abym lepiej się bronił. I zazwyczaj całkiem skutecznie mnie do tego nakłaniało.

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak ktoś może używać tego rodzaju zaklęcia jako motywatora. Pewnie był on skuteczny, ale cel nie uświęca środków.

- Nie zamierzam cię przepraszać, Draco. Nie uważam też swojego zachowania za głupie. Zrobiłem to, co uznałem za stosowne i jak widzisz, nie poniosłem konsekwencji, a nawet gdybym jakieś odczuł, nie zmieniłbym swojego postępowania.

- Więc zaklęcie faktycznie nie było mocne? – zapytał przebiegle Ślizgon.

- Było. I to bardzo. Dlatego też cieszę się, że to ja je na sobie odczułem, a nie ty. Chyba nie myślisz, że mógłbym stać z boku i przyglądać się jak cierpisz? – Harry zawstydził się słów, które chwilę temu same popłynęły z jego ust.

Blondyn, po usłyszeniu ich, poczuł się niezwykle dobrze. Brunet właśnie powiedział mu więcej, niż zapewne chciał, a Malofoyowi bardzo spodobały się te słowa. Uśmiechnął się do niego i podszedł bliżej. Złożył na ustach Harry'ego delikatny pocałunek, po czym odsunął się na zaledwie kilka centymetrów.

- Myślę, że należy ci się jakaś rekompensata z mojej strony. Wiem, jakbym mógł wyrazić swoją wdzięczność.

Gryfon nie odpowiedział, lecz złożył na ustach Draco pocałunek, który można było odczytać jako zgodę.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się przebiegle, wziął go za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku prowadzącym do ich pokoi.

Harry szedł jak w transie. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy znalazł się w sypialni Draco. Zawładnęło nim to samo uczucie, co dzisiaj rano w basenie. Tym razem było ono jednak dużo silniejsze.

Ślizgon pociągnął go w kierunku łóżka. Kiedy Gryfon już na nim leżał, poczuł ciepło ciała, które się na nim znalazło. Gorące i chętne usta dotknęły jego własnych, najpierw delikatnie całując, a potem z coraz większą pasją. Poczuł lekki nacisk języka na ustach, które odruchowo rozchylił, przez co doznał pieszczoty na swoim podniebieniu. Obce ręce błądziły po jego plecach, a koszulka, która się na nich znajdowała, zdawała się być obrazą względem sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli. Lecz chwilę później już jej nie było. Zimne ręce pieściły jego gorącą od pożądania, skórę. Spodnie zdawały się coraz ciaśniejsze. Płonął. Schował swoją twarz w zagłębienie szyi blondyna i głośno jęknął. Pomógł ściągnąć Ślizgonowi t-shirt i już błądził rękami po jego bladej, idealnej skórze. Powietrze wokół nich było gęste i przesycone magią.

Zdawało się, że nic nie mogłoby ich powstrzymać przed zupełnym zatraceniem się w ramionach kochanka. Wtedy usłyszeli głośne pukanie do drzwi.

Jęknęli zgodnie, nie wiedząc, co z sobą zrobić. Może ten ktoś zaraz odejdzie. Lecz te nadzieje zostały zburzone, gdy usłyszeli gniewny głos Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Malfoy, otwieraj! Mam z tobą do porozmawiania i lepiej, żebym nie znalazł w twojej sypialni Pottera!

Dla Harry'ego te słowa były jak kubeł zimnej wody. Zerwał się i narzucił na siebie w pośpiechu koszulkę. Draco siedział ciągle na łóżku z otwartą buzią i czerwonymi policzkami od pożądania, które jeszcze kilka sekund temu, rządziło jego ciałem.

- Rusz się! Idź do łazienki i udawaj, że brałeś gorący prysznic, nie wiem, jak inaczej mógłbyś wytłumaczyć swój wygląd.

- A ty? – zapytał, jeszcze nie do końca świadomy, blondyn

- Ja… - spojrzał na szafę, z której kiedyś wyciągał alkohol – schowam się tam.

Ślizgon nie miał innego wyjścia, więc udał się do łazienki. Zmoczył głowę zimną wodą i poczuł się trochę lepiej. Co prawda wątpił, by mógł stawić teraz czoło rozeźlonemu profesorowi, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Przetarł włosy ręcznikiem i poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

OOO

Do pokoju wszedł Snape. Jego mina nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Popatrzył się na swojego, niegdyś ulubionego, ucznia. Severus nie rozumiał, co się z nim dzieje. Dlaczego tak ostro reaguje na związek Pottera z Malfoyem. Każde z wyjaśnień, jakie przychodziło mu do głowy, było głupie i niedorzeczne, lecz niezaprzeczalnie cała ta sytuacja była bardzo drażniąca. Gdy dowiedział się o incydencie, który miał miejsce na spotkani z Tomem, postanowił niezwłocznie porozmawiać z Draco, a teraz nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie często bywał w takiej sytuacji.

Obrzucił wzrokiem stojącego przed nim chłopca, który, pomimo starań, nie zdołał ukryć zdenerwowania.

- Dlaczego jesteś mokry?

- Kąpałem się – bąknął, prosząc w myślach, by Snape zmienił temat. Wtedy doświadczył uczucia, które zawsze towarzyszyło mu podczas rozmów, jakie prowadził z Harrym, używając telepatii. Nie robili tego od kilku dni, a jemu zdawało się, że więź stała się subtelniejsza. Gryfon nic nie musiał mówić, Draco wystarczało, że czuł jego obecność. Przywołał na twarz dobrze wyuczoną maskę

- Czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę?

Zmiana w postawie młodzieńca była dla Snape'a dobrze widoczna. Chciałby wiedzieć czemu zawdzięcza tą nagłą dawkę siły, jaka w niego wstąpiła, albo chociaż znać przyczynę tego, co jeszcze chwilę temu, tak skutecznie wyprowadziło młodego Ślizgona z równowagi. Czyżby chodziło o zajście, w sprawie którego tu przyszedł?

- Musimy porozmawiać.

Chłopak wskazał gestem kanapę, po czym usiedli na niej. Severus pomyślał, że przydałby mu się teraz kieliszek dobrego trunku dla odprężenia, lecz szybko odgonił ten pomysł.

- Jestem tu w sprawie Pottera. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co was łączy i co zamierzacie z tym zrobić.

Ślizgon miał minę, jakby nie zrozumiał pytania, co nieczęsto mu się zdarzało. Snape prychnął

z irytacji.

- Co jest między wami – powtórzył. – To kolejna przygoda, czy tym razem traktujesz to serio?

Draco nie zdziwił fakt, że profesor był dobrze poinformowany o jego wcześniejszych związkach. Opiekun Slytherinu wiedział o wszystkim, co działo się w jego domu. Tak było bezpieczniej. Nie był jednak pewien, czy chce rozmawiać z Mistrzem Eliksirów na temat swoich uczuć. Były one dla niego czymś nowym. I do tego dochodził Harry, który miał słuchać jego wyznać.

_A co jeśli on nie czuje tego samego?_ Na tę myśl poczuł w umyśle jeszcze intensywniejszą obecność Gryfona, jakby miała być ona zapewnieniem o wzajemności. Zawładnęło nim nieznane uczucie, które było przyjemne i dawało siłę.

- Lubię go. Bardzo – powiedział szczerze. – I myślę, że może wyniknąć z tego coś poważniejszego.

- Zamierzacie to ukrywać w Hogwarcie?

To pytanie go zaskoczyło. W domu profesora czuł się bezpiecznie i mogli się w nim ukryć razem z Harrym. W szkole również miał swój pokój, więc mogliby kontynuować swój związek w tajemnicy. Lecz nie był pewny, czy tego chce, a raczej czy wytrzyma w takiej sytuacji. Musieliby wszystkich okłamywać. Nie mógłby liczyć nawet na przelotny uścisk dłoni, nie wspominając już o pocałunku. Z drugiej strony, gdyby tylko ujawnili się, życie nie stałoby się wiele łatwiejsze. Tłumy fanek Gryfona pewnie najchętniej spaliłyby go na stosie.

Nie dość, że ich wymarzony chłopak okazał się gejem, to jeszcze wybrał na partnera swojego byłego wroga. Tak, to wydarzenie na pewno przeszłoby do historii. _Ciekawe czy napisaliby o tym w gazetach?,_ zachichotał w duchu. _I tak źle, i tak niedobrze._

- Nie myślałem jeszcze o tym, co zrobimy – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Najpierw muszę przedyskutować to z Harrym.

- Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie jakie konsekwencje niesie za sobą wasze zachowanie. Szczególnie chodzi o wasze bezpieczeństwo. Dumbledore już jest podejrzliwy, od kiedy przestaliście być wrogami. Nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć jak dyrektor zareaguje na to, że jesteście_ parą_. O ile w ogóle zamierzacie nią być.

Wizja związku Draco i Pottera napełniała go dziwnym uczuciem, którego wcześniej nie znał.

Snape'owi zdecydowanie nie odpowiadała taka sytuacja. Zawsze panował nad swoim zachowaniem czy emocjami, a od pewnego czasu wszystko wymykało mu się spod kontroli. Czuł jakiś nienaturalny obowiązek, aby strzec tego irytującego bachora, którego był ojcem chrzestnym.

Potter zawsze pakował się w kłopoty. Od pięciu lat musiał uważać na smarkacza, niejednokrotnie ratując jego tyłek. Ale przecież relacja z młodym Malfoyem nie stanowiła raczej żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, a on i tak się denerwował. Znał Draco od urodzenia, zawsze był jego ulubionym uczniem, często spotykali się w wakacje, chłopak nawet nazywał go tym ohydnym określeniem: „wujek", a teraz zamiast bronić swojego wychowanka, czuł konieczność chronienia Pottera. _Świat okrutnie sobie ze mnie zakpił_, pomyślał gorzko.

Obrzucił uważnym spojrzeniem Malfoya. Nie spostrzegł w jego obliczu nic, co mogłoby sugerować, że bawi się jego chrześniakiem, a wręcz przeciwnie: na jego twarzy malowało się pewnego rodzaju uczucie, które Snape trafnie odczytał. Dzięki temu mógł być trochę spokojniejszy. Wstał i skierował się w stronę drzwi z zamiarem opuszczenia pokoju. Przed wyjściem odwrócił się jeszcze na pięcie, spojrzał w oczy Draco i wypowiedział słowa, które zaskoczyły jego samego. Powiedział je tak cicho, że tylko chłopak stojący przed nim, zdołał je zrozumieć.

- Jeśli usłyszę, że skrzywdziłeś Pottera w jakikolwiek sposób, to nie puszczę ci tego płazem. Będę miał cię na oku.

OOO

Blondyn stał przy drzwiach swojej sypialni, ze zdumieniem malującym się na twarzy. Snape nigdy nie zachowywał się tak w stosunku do żadnego ze Ślizgonów, a szczególnie do niego samego. Zawsze był jego ulubionym uczniem, a on sam darzył Mistrza Eliksirów szacunkiem i bardzo go lubił. Otrząsnął się jednak szybko z zamyślenia, gdy poczuł rękę Gryfona na swoim ramieniu. Powiedział pierwsze słowa, które przyszły mu na myśl:

- Niewiele brakowało. Pierwszy raz zdarzyło mi się ukrywać nagiego kochanka w szafie.

- Nie byłem nagi! – oburzył się Harry, ale na twarzy miał uśmiech.

- Nieważne. Tak brzmi to bardziej dramatycznie.

- Chyba naoglądałeś się za dużo romantycznych filmów, Draco…


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział 12**

Reszta pobytu w Srebrnym Wzgórzu minęła bez zarzutu. Chłopcy woleli unikać Snape'a, a Tom nie robił żadnych aluzji, co do występku Pottera. Ćwiczyli z nim jeszcze tego samego dnia, lecz Riddle wyglądał na zadowolonego z pojedynku.

Powrót do Hogwartu zbliżał się nieuchronnie. Dopiero niedawno jedli niedzielne śniadanie, a już po chwili okazało się, że jest pora obiadowa, a ten posiłek mieli zjeść już w szkole.

Chłopcy byli zbyt zajęci ubiegłej nocy, by ustalić cokolwiek w kwestii ich domniemanego związku. Po powrocie udali się do Wielkiej Sali i bez słowa rozstali się w drzwiach.

- Harry! Wróciłeś nareszcie – zakrzyknęła Hermiona na jego widok i przytuliła go.

- Yhm – odchrząknął Ron. – Nie widziałaś go od dwóch dni, a nie lat.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i pociągnęła Złotego Chłopca, aby usiadł obok niej.

- Ładnie ci w tej fryzurze, powinieneś już dawno ściąć tak włosy – powiedziała Hermiona.

- Myślałem, że na Pokątnej będziesz załatwiać jakieś ważne sprawy, a nie układał sobie włosy – powiedział Ron z niesmakiem. Ciągle był zły, że z powodu nieobecności Harry'ego w szkole, nie mógł przeprowadzić naboru do drużyny.

- Ronaldzie! – wykrzyknęła oburzona dziewczyna, nie dając Harry'emu okazji, by sam mógł się bronić. – Skoro już tam był, to dlaczego nie miałby przy okazji pójść do fryzjera? Nie narzekałbyś, gdyby zamiast tego kupił ci nowy zestaw do czyszczenia mioteł.

Ron wolał nie kłócić się z dziewczyną, dlatego zmienił temat.

- A możesz mi powiedzieć, czy to jakiś zbieg okoliczności, że w tym samym czasie, gdy ty opuściłeś zamek, zniknął również Malfoy?

- To nie jest przypadek. Draco był razem ze mną w Srebrnym Wzgórzu.

- Wolałeś spędzić weekend z oślizgłym Ślizgonem i starym nietoperzem, zamiast ćwiczyć Quidditcha?

- Ron – powiedział groźnie Harry. – Z łaski swojej, przestań ich obrażać.

Rudzielec odwrócił się plecami i nie zamienili już do końca posiłku żadnego słowa.

Harry nie był głodny. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i zobaczył, że wiele oczu zwróconych jest w jego stronę; spojrzeniom towarzyszyły także szepty. Już prawie zapomniał o sytuacji, która miała miejsce tuż przed opuszczeniem przez niego murów zamków.

Doczekał do końca posiłku i z przyjaciółmi opuścił Wielką Salę, z zamiarem udania się do dormitorium. W drzwiach został jednak zatrzymany przez Cho z obstawą chichoczących koleżanek. Harry obrzucił ją tylko jednym spojrzeniem, a do głowy przyszła mu myśl. _Co ja wcześniej w niej widziałem?_

- Przemyślałeś swoją decyzję? – odezwała się słodkim głosem.

- Słucham? – zapytał oniemiały_. Ona chyba nie myśli, że zmieniłem zdanie_?

W koło nich zebrało się już sporo osób, które z zaciekawieniem obserwowały rozgrywającą się scenę.

- Jesteś taki niemądry – zaszczebiotała. – Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Chciałabym się z tobą umówić.

_Jednak tak myśli._

- Czy to nie chłopak powinien zapraszać dziewczynę na randki? – zapytał oschle.

- Zwykle tak jest, ale skoro jesteś taki nieśmiały.

- Nie jestem – oburzył się Gryfon. – Zresztą mówiłem ci już, że się z kimś spotykam.

Taka odpowiedź wywołała w tłumie poruszenie. _Czyżby Cho zapomniała wspomnieć o tym wśród plotek, które rozpowszechniła po szkole?_Po minie dziewczyny mógł poznać, że właśnie tak było. _Wspaniale. Trzeba było tego nie mówić, teraz zacznie się dochodzenie z kim maskotka Hogwartu vel Złoty Chłopiec, chodzi na randki. Nie potrzebni mi są jeszcze wścibscy podglądacze._

- Przecież wiemy, że z nikim się nie spotykasz. Nie zdołałbyś tego ukryć. Na pewno mówiłeś to, aby wzbudzić we mnie zazdrość, prawda? – zapytała z nadzieją w głosie.

- Mylisz się – odezwał się zimny głos, gdzieś z tyłu Harry'ego. Poczuł jak ktoś zbliża się do niego i chwyta go za ramię. – Harry mówi prawdę. Spotyka się z kimś.

- A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć, Malfoy? Jesteś tylko głupim Ślizgonem, który…

- Zamknij się – powiedział Harry zimnym głosem – Nie będziesz obrażać mojego chłopaka.

Niewiele osób, które przysłuchiwały się tej rozmowie, zrozumiało sens słów Gryfona, ale ci którym się to udało, szybko przekazali wiadomość tym mniej domyślnym i stojącym dalej. W korytarzu zapanował lekki chaos, gdy uczniowie zawzięcie dyskutowali na temat najnowszej rewelacji.

Na szczęście Harry nie słyszał tego, co mówili, bo mogłoby to grozić niekontrolowanym wybuchem złości, a co za tym idzie, również magii. Domysły jakie miałyby wyjaśnić przyczynę związku Złotego Chłopca z przyszłym, o ile i nie obecnym, Śmierciożercą, nie były zbyt pochlebne: od zaklęcia Imperius, po różnego typu szantaże. Ktoś zasugerował nawet, że Potter został zabity, a na jego miejsce podstawiono innego Śmierciożercę, który się w niego przemienił poprzez eliksir Wielosokowy. Ta myśl została jednak szybko odrzucona, choćby z powodu, że do produkcji owego eliksiru jest potrzebne coś od żywej osoby. W obliczu takiej nowości nie zaskoczył ich nawet fakt, że Harry okazał się gejem.

Gryfon stał na środku korytarza, wciąż wpatrując się w zszokowaną Cho. Był wdzięczny, za obecność blondyna w tej chwili. Chciał, żeby jak najdłużej nie upubliczniać swojego związku, a doprowadził do tego w zaledwie godzinę od powrotu do zamku. Zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Nie miał nawet podstaw, by obwiniać o ową sytuację Draco, ponieważ, w tym samym czasie, zadecydowali o tym oboje. Z jednej strony był zaniepokojony tym, co powiedzą o nim mieszkańcy Hogwartu, ale z drugiej kamień spadł mu z serca. W końcu niełatwo ukrywać związek dwóm chłopcom, którym hormony szaleją na sam widok kochanka.

Teraz stali ramię w ramię, trzymając się mocno za ręce, zdolni stawić czoło oburzonym, zszokowanym lub - jak to wyglądało w przypadku Ślizgonów - usatysfakcjonowanym uczniom. Można powiedzieć, że reakcja hogwardczyków była zależna od tego, do jakiego domu kto należał. Na ich tle, szczególnie wyróżniali się Gryfoni. Kilku zebranych w koło uczniów ze starszych klas, miało na twarzy wypisany gniew. Czuli się zdradzeni.

Harry obrócił się w stronę swoich przyjaciół. Hermiona trzymała za ramiona Rona, który był cały czerwony ze złości. Mina dziewczyny też nie wskazywała na to, że popiera związek bruneta.

- Nie jesteś już moim przyjacielem – wysyczał rudzielec i odwrócił się na pięcie, po czym odszedł w głąb korytarza.

Gryfonka powiodła na zmianę wzrokiem między Harrym a odchodzącym chłopakiem. Westchnęła głośno, po czym również odeszła.

Złoty Chłopiec zrozumiał jaką stronę wybrała.

Mocniej uchwycił się ręki blondyna, marząc, aby jak najszybciej zniknąć. Ślizgon jakby wyczuł jego pragnienie, pociągnął go w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Tłum posłusznie rozstąpił się przed nimi.

OOO

Kierowali się w stronę jeziora. Milczenie panujące między nimi, pozwalało poukładać im na szybko konsekwencje tego, co przed chwilą zrobili.

Usiedli pod drzewem.

- Ciężko będzie, prawda? – zapytał Harry po kilku minutach.

- Tobie na pewno. W moim przypadku niewiele się zmieni na gorsze. Ludzie z innych domów niż mój, nigdy mnie nie akceptowali. Poza tym ich opinie nie bardzo mnie interesują. Jedyne, czego muszę się teraz obawiać, to twoich zawiedzionych fanek, które będą chciały mnie rozszarpać za wyrwanie drugiego najgorętszego ciacha w zamku.

- Drugiego?

- Oczywiście – wydął dumnie pierś. – Pierwszym jestem ja.

Gryfon mimowolnie zachichotał.

- W takim razie ja też jestem zagrożony, skoro pozbawiłem je możliwości spotykania się z numerem jeden.

- Tak. Nasze życie wisi na włosku, ponieważ jesteśmy zbyt przystojni, atrakcyjni i bogaci. Oczywiście w moim przypadku dochodzi do tego jeszcze określenie: mądry. Ałć! – krzyknął, gdy dostał kuksańca w bok od Harry'ego, po czym wyszczerzył się do chłopaka. – Właściwie jest jeszcze coś nad czym ubolewam. Teraz muszę cię dobrze traktować i żaden przelotny romans nie wchodzi w grę. Skoro postanowiłeś upublicznić nasz związek, to na pewno za jakiekolwiek problemy, opinia publiczna będzie winić mnie. To ja jestem ten zły, który cię uwiódł – głos miał poważny, lecz jego oczy zdradzały, że wyśmienicie bawi się całą tą sytuacją.

- Ja postanowiłem go upublicznić? – zapytał Harry, udając wzburzonego.

- Oczywiście. Gdybyś nie chwalił się tym, że się z kimś spotykasz, to nie musiałbym się wtrącać. Nie mogłem pozwolić na to, żeby ktokolwiek pomyślał o mnie jako o tym drugim, gdyby cała prawda wyszła na jaw za jakiś czas.

- Taaaa… Malfoy odkrywca, przemierza niezbadane wcześniej zakątki niewinności Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru, sprowadzając go na drogę zła i występku.

- Dokładnie. Czuję się wręcz powołany do tego, by zrobić z ciebie Ślizgona z krwi i kości.

- Nie będę miał chyba innego wyjścia. Moi domownicy raczej nie przywitają mnie chętnie, po tym całym przedstawieniu – westchnął, a blondynowi coś przewróciło się w żołądku.

- Wolałbyś, abyśmy to ukrywali czy w ogóle nie byli razem? – zapytał z obawą, którą starał się ukryć pod protekcjonalnym tonem.

- Nie – zapewnił go szybko Gryfon. – Nie o to chodzi. Wiem, że będzie trudno, ale na pewno nie żałuję tego, że coś nas łączy.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się.

- W takim razie, Gryfiaku, czy zechcesz oficjalnie zostać moim chłopakiem?

- Nie mam wyjścia – po czym szybko dodał, gdy ujrzał wyraz twarzy Ślizgona. – Z najwyższą przyjemnością, Draco.

Malfoy przytulił go mocno do siebie.

- Dzisiaj śpisz u mnie, nie zamierzam cię narażać na spotkanie z bandą rozszalałych lwów, które będą chciały wybić ci z głowy związek ze mną.

- Myślisz, że jak nie wrócę na noc to się uspokoją? Na pewno domyślą się, gdzie jestem.

- Domyślą się, ale pomyśl jaka przyjemność może wyniknąć z przebywania ze mną w pustej sypialni – powiedział z błyskiem w oku.

OOO

Posiedzieli nad jeziorem do wieczora. Kiedy nadszedł czas kolacji, niechętnie podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc. Harry próbował wymigać się od posiłku, ale Malfoy mu na to nie pozwolił.

- Jeszcze brakuje nam na głowie Snape'a, który dowie się o twoim nieodpowiednim odżywaniu się.

Gryfon niechętnie przyznał mu racje. Mistrz Eliksirów stał na swój sposób opiekuńczy.

Gdy weszli razem do Wielkiej Sali, na moment zapadła cisza, a po chwili uczniowie wrócili do głośnych szeptów, nie przejmując się, że osoby, o których plotkują, mogą to usłyszeć.

Harry miał zamiar usiąść przy swoim stole, ale gdy napotkał głównie odpychające oblicza swoich domowników, podążył za Ślizgonem. Malfoy wziął ze stołu kilka tostów i pociągnął go w kierunku ściany. Gdy Gryfon dostrzegł, że wśród uczniów Slytherinu spotyka się z niemą aprobatą, podniosło go to trochę na duchu. Usiedli, opierając się o ścianę i zaczęli jeść.

- Nie myślałem, że twoja arystokratyczna duma pozwala ci na podpieranie ścian, szczególnie przy posiłku – zagadnął go Harry.

- Masz na mnie, Gryfiaku, zły wpływ. Jeszcze trochę i, o zgrozo, zacznę jeść posiłki bez użycia sztućców.

- Tak. Za tak prymitywne zachowanie na pewno wykluczą cię ze Slytherinu i może mnie przyjmą na twoje miejsce – powiedział z diabelnym uśmiechem.

- Tak nisko jeszcze nie upadłem. Dziedzic Gryffindoru Ślizgonem, fortuna byłaby zbyt okrutna.

- Nie zapominaj, że płynie we mnie również krew Salazara, dzięki uroczemu zaklęciu Toma.

- Młody był, każdy popełnia błędy. Ał! – Harry szturchnął go, po czym wspólnie zachichotali.

– Zawsze możesz siedzieć przy naszym stole, nikt nie powinien mieć nic na przeciwko, a przynajmniej nie na serio.

- Rozumiem, że nie odpuszczą mi docinków?

- Nie liczyłbym na to.

Harry westchnął, ale tak naprawdę przytyki Ślizgonów były dla niego obecnie, jednym z najmniej istotnych problemów.

Po kolacji udali się do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Harry przywołał wcześniej pelerynę niewidkę ze swojego dormitorium. Nie miał dzisiaj ochoty na więcej kłótni czy docinków.

Draco wprowadził go do salonu, a potem od razu udali się do jego sypialni. Mieli szczęście, bo większość uczniów nie wróciła jeszcze z posiłku i nikt ich nie zatrzymywał.

Ślizgon zamknął drzwi zaklęciem i wyciszył pokój.

- Możesz zdjąć pelerynę, nikt już nie będzie nam przeszkadzał. Czuj się jak u siebie – powiedział Malfoy w kierunku, gdzie, jak przypuszczał, powinien stać Gryfon.

Intuicja jednak go zawiodła. Poczuł dotyk dłoni na swoich biodrach, a potem ktoś stojący za nim, zaczął całować jego szyje.

Blondyn nie odwrócił się, podobała mu się ta zabawa.

Pieszczoty były coraz śmielsze, a Ślizgonowi znudziła się bierność. Sam zechciał dotykać Gryfona. Obrócił się do tyłu, wymacał rękami brzeg peleryny i ściągnął ją z kochanka. Jego oczom ukazała się lekko zaczerwieniona twarz i oczy płonące pożądaniem. Przytulił mocno towarzysza i zdziwiony poczuł, że Gryfon podnieca się mimowolnie. Nie miał jednak zamiaru szybko kończyć. Pocałował lekko jego usta, schodząc coraz niżej. Gdy dotknął karku bruneta, ten zamruczał cichutko. Zachęcony blondyn zaczął schodzić coraz niżej. Zmienił jednak zdanie i pociągnął Harry'ego w kierunku łóżka.

Pchnął go delikatnie na mebel, a sam wygodnie usadowił się na jego biodrach. Rozpiął jego koszulę, jednocześnie całując.

Dotknął gorącego ciała, po czym pochylił się, by pieścić językiem nabrzmiałe sutki. Najpierw jeden, potem drugi. Z gardła bruneta wydobył się dźwięk wyrażający rozkosz. Zszedł niżej, wodząc językiem po ciele Harry'ego. Zatrzymał się na umięśnionym brzuchu i zaczął zataczać zmysłowe koła wokół pępka Gryfona. Poczuł jak Potter napina wszystkie mięśnie, a jego biodra wypinają się do przodu, prosząc o spełnienie. Draco otarł się o niego, za co został nagrodzony kolejną porcją jęków. Pochylił się nad brunetem i pocałował łapczywie jego usta. Smakowały jak ambrozja. Poczuł jak ręce Harry'ego wplątują się w jego włosy. Uwielbiał to uczucie. Zamruczał, chcąc przekazać partnerowi, jak wspaniale czuje się, kiedy on dotyka jego głowy.

Ponownie zaczął pieścić sutki Gryfona. Jedną ręką przycisnął jego dłonie do łóżka, w ten sposób uniemożliwiając Złotemu Chłopcu jakiekolwiek ruchy. Drugą poprowadził po linii mięśni brzucha, zatrzymując ją na biodrze, po czym gwałtownym ruchem, wsunął ją w spodnie bruneta.

Harry wygiął się do przodu, prosząc o jeszcze. Zaczęło ogarniać ich szaleństwo. Jak najszybciej chcieli pozbyć się ciuchów, by móc poczuć swoje nagie ciała na ciele partnera.

Niezgrabnie pozbyli się rzeczy. Draco już chciał uwolnić Harry'ego od cierpienia spowodowanego pożądaniem, lecz wygrała w nim ślizgońska natura.

- Poproś – zażądał, wodząc językiem napiętą do granic możliwości, skórę brzucha bruneta.

- Jesteś bezlitosny, zrób to wreszcie – jęknął Harry.

- Poproś – powtórzył, trącając dłonią końcówkę penisa partnera, na co ten nie wytrzymał i krzyknął.

- Proszę – odpowiedział, a w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się łzy.

Malfoy tylko na to czekał. Ujął w dłonie nabrzmiały członek, po czym zaczął pieścić go powolnymi ruchami, w górę i w dół.

Znajdował się gdzieś w krainie przyjemności. Pieszczoty jakie zadawał mu Ślizgon, sprawiały, że czuł się niesamowicie. Z każdą chwilą wiedział, że podniecenie rośnie.

Kiedy poczuł te ręce na swoim penisie, ogarniająca go rozkosz osiągnęła apogeum. Na tym jednak się nie skończyło. Poczuł coś wilgotnego, a zarazem ciepłego i otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia. Blondyn całował, lizał go i ssał jednocześnie, nie spuszczając oczu z twarzy Gryfona.

Ogarnęła go niemoc, uczucia jakie go teraz ogarniały, sprawiały, że nie mógł się nawet ruszyć. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to kwilić z przyjemności. Usta Draco lubieżnie posuwały się po jego penisie, a jedna z dłoni zaczęła pieścić wewnętrzną stronę jego ud. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wyginając plecy w łuk, kiedy całe jego ciało ogarnęła fala niemożliwej wręcz przyjemności. Poczuł spazm rozkoszy, gdy gorące nasienie wypłynęło z jego członka, wprost do ust Ślizgona, który połknął je w całości.

Gorące usta dotknęły jego własnych w zaborczym pocałunku, aż czuł słony smak samego siebie.

Nie miał sił myśleć ani się ruszać. Wiedział, że powinien odwdzięczyć się Ślizgonowi za to wspaniałe przeżycie, ale w tej chwili było to ponad jego siły. Pierwszy raz w życiu doświadczył tak silnego spełnienia. Przemógł się jednak i ociężałym ruchem przytulił się do leżącego obok blondyna. W tak zwartym uścisku zasnęli.

OOO

Harry obudził się kilka godzin później. Mogło być około drugiej, trzeciej nad ranem. Patrzył na śpiącego obok chłopaka z niewypowiedzianym podziwem. Nie mógł zrozumieć ogarniającego go szczęścia.

Czuł się tak dobrze i swobodnie w jego towarzystwie, jak z nikim innym. Jedyne słowo, które przychodziło mu na myśl, by określić kochanka to „idealny". Nie raz już tak go nazywał, oczywiście nie na głos. Teraz czuł, że mógłby mu to powiedzieć, a nawet więcej. Uczucie jakie rodziło się w jego świadomości, sprawiało, że nie mógł myśleć o niczym ani nikim innym. Jakby świat planów Toma, dziwnych stosunków ze Snape'em czy wściekłych Gryfonów zostawił gdzieś daleko za sobą. Jakby ta sypialnia była małym sacrum ich rodzącego się związku, gdzie smutki nie mają wstępu. Wiedział, że te odczucia są banalne, sam pewnie popukałby się w głowę, gdyby ktoś tak mówił o tym, co robi związek z człowiekiem.

Wsłuchiwał się w kojący spokojny oddech partnera. Jego miejsce jest przy nim, nawet gdyby miała to być sypialnia Slytherinu czy dom Snape'a.

OOO

Blondyn wcale nie spał. Starał się równo i spokojnie oddychać, by nie zdradzić swojego stanu. Nie było to łatwe, gdy Harry leżał tak blisko niego. Jego serce biło przyśpieszonym rytmem. Bał się otworzyć oczy, ponieważ wiedział, że jego partner nie śpi. Obawiał się tego, że brunet może nagle uświadomić sobie, że popełnił błąd i uciec. Związek Złotego Chłopca i Węża. To nie mogło się dobrze skończyć, ale może Harry nie chce być już więcej Wybrańcem? Był świadom kosztów, jakie będzie musiał ponieść Gryfon. Choćby to, że jego przyjaciele się od niego odwrócili. Oczywiście, mógł teraz zdobyć nowych, zdaniem Malfoya o wiele lepszych, takich, którzy nie zostawiają nikogo bez względu na wybory jakich dokona. Ale nie wiedział, czy Harry zdolny jest do takiego poświęcenia, albo czy nie będzie później żałował tej decyzji, jeśli zdecyduje się na związek z nim.

Tak, Książe Slytherinu obawiał się, że przeklęty Chłopiec-Który-Nie-Chciał-Umrzeć go opuści.

Gdyby pomyślał o tym kilka tygodni temu, na początku całej tej zabawy, uznałby się za niepełnego rozumu. Co Harry z nim zrobił…

Każdy jego związek był ciekawą przygodą, podobał mu się, albo i nie. Fizyczne uniesienia, a potem szybki koniec i zapomnienie. Szukanie kogoś nowego – wyzwania. Draco nie lubił nudy. A teraz mógłby się do niej przyzwyczaić.

Poczuł jak Gryfon się poruszył, wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu. Może jego najgorsze przypuszczenia właśnie się spełnią i brunet ucieknie? Te kilka sekund było jak wieczność.

Wtedy poczuł miękkie wargi na swoich i już wiedział, że Harry go nie zostawi, przynajmniej nie dziś, nie teraz. Chwilę delektował się smakiem Gryfona, po czym sam odpowiedział na pocałunek. Świat wirował wokół niego, a jego oczy ciągle pozostawały zamknięte. Czuł, że za chwilę brunet poczuje jego podniecenie, ale nie dbał o to. Kilka godzin temu zasnął z nieprzyjemną erekcją, nie chcąc do niczego zmuszać partnera. Wiedział, że pierwsze takie doświadczenie jest niezwykle silne i wyczerpujące. Dziękował w duchu wszystkim siłom na tej ziemi, które pozwoliły przezwyciężyć mu chęć samospełnienia. Teraz jednak, wcześniej niezaspokojona część jego natury, błyskawicznie zawładnęła jego ciałem. Gryfon oderwał się od jego ust i jakby czując napięcie blondyna, zaczął całować go coraz niżej, po szyi, klatce piersiowej, delikatnie pobudzał językiem jego sutki. Ciałem blondyna wstrząsnęły dreszcze.

Harry schodził coraz niżej, zahaczył jeszcze o pępek, potem nakreślił linie obok kości biodrowej. Poczuł przyjemny ciężar, gdzieś w okolicach kolan, gdy brunet usiadł na jego nogach. On również był twardy. Gryfon złapał w dłoń jego penisa i powolnymi ruchami zaczął stymulować jego erekcję. Z gardła blondyna wydobywały się rozkoszne jęki. Złoty Chłopiec polizał główkę członka Ślizgona, potem całował go i ssał, tak, jak to wcześniej robił z nim Draco. Niewiele czasu minęło, a Malfoy rozlał się w jego ustach. Mimo nieprzyjemnego smaku, Harry chciał połknąć wszystko.

Blondyn szybko odzyskał siły i pomógł Harry'emu ponownie pozbyć się jego małego problemu. Po wszystkim opadli z sił i zasnęli spokojnym snem.

OOO

Nie miał ochoty się ruszać. Było mu zbyt dobrze w silnych ramionach Draco. Lecz był poniedziałek, a na niego czekały lekcje. Trzy godziny OPCM, a potem dwie w lochach ze Snape'em. Zajęcia miał na szczęście, a może i niestety, ze Ślizgonami. Nie wiedział, czego może spodziewać się po mieszkańcach obu, wrogo nastawionych względem siebie, domów. Z jednej strony Gryfoni uznawali go za zdrajcę, a z drugiej Ślizgoni… Właściwie nie wiedział, co czeka go z ich strony. Nadal był Złotym Chłopcem. Chyba.

OOO

Draco wybudzał się ze wspaniałego snu, było mu ciepło i przyjemnie.

- Witaj, Gryfiaku – powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy tylko otworzył oczy.

Ten w odpowiedzi pocałował go na dzień dobry.

_Tak, to będzie naprawdę wspaniały dzień_, pomyślał. _Nie licząc zejścia do pokoju wspólnego, posiłków w Wielkiej Sali, lekcji ze Snape'em, który z dziwnego powodu przestał go lubić czy utarczek z Gryfonami. Poza tym zapowiadał się wspaniale_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Beta dodatkowa: Ew**

**Rozdział 13**

Harry zszedł z Draco do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Jak przystało na poniedziałkowy ranek, salon był bardzo zatłoczony. Na ich widok rozległy się gdzie niegdzie brawa i gwizdy.

- Potter, nie pomyliły ci się sypialnie? – krzyknął jakiś uczeń siódmego roku, a jego koledzy zawtórowali mu śmiechem.

- Musisz być naprawdę niezły w te klocki, skoro usidliłeś Draco. – Usłyszał dziewczęcy głos, dochodzący od strony kanapy. Zarumienił się na te słowa.

- Nie przejmuj się nimi. – Tym razem dobiegł go głos Blaise'a, który właśnie wyszedł ze swojej sypialni. – Niektórzy lubią rzucać kąśliwe uwagi, albo po prostu bawi ich ta sytuacja. Pozostała połowa zazdrości tobie, a druga Draco. To wręcz niehumanitarne byście tworzyli jedną parę. Powinniście pomyśleć o innych i trochę się podzielić – powiedziawszy to, uśmiechnął się do nich.

W trójkę podążyli do Wielkiej Sali.

Harry czuł się jakby szedł na ścięcie. Draco natomiast miał na twarzy klasyczną maskę obojętności. Jedyne, co różniło go - według Gryfona - od chłopaka, którego poznał pięć lat temu, to oczy. Były cieplejsze i teraz można było w nich wyczuć lekki niepokój i niepewność. Natomiast Zabini nieźle się bawił całą sytuacją i nie zważał na ponure miny towarzyszy.

- Harry – zagadnął go wesoło. – Skoro umawiasz się teraz z Księciem Slytherinu to oznacza, że jesteś Księżniczką Domu Węży?

Gryfon zaśmiał się nerwowo, a Draco wymierzył koledze kuksańca w bok. Blaise miał jednak zbyt dobry humor, by zwrócić uwagę na, nie do końca adekwatne, zachowanie do sytuacji.

- Siedzisz z nami? – zapytał bruneta. – Nie musicie podpierać ścian, zamek na pewno się nie zawali. Zobaczcie, szok wywołany waszym związkiem jakoś przeżył.

- Dobrze się bawisz? – ostrzegł go Malfoy ostrym tonem.

- Wyśmienicie. Chcę, byście się trochę rozweselili. Co pomyślą sobie uczniowie, czekający na najmniejszą oznakę sensacji, jak wparujecie do Wielkiej Sali z takimi minami? Harry Potterze – powiedział oficjalnym tonem. – Czy zaszczycisz dziś stół naszego domu obecnością swojej jakże nieskromnej osoby?

- Nie – odpowiedział szybko brunet, czym sam siebie trochę zdziwił. Tą decyzję podjął w ułamku sekundy. – Nie zamierzam uciekać. Jestem Gryfonem, a jak innym domownikom nie podoba się siedzenie obok mnie, to mogą znaleźć sobie inne miejsce.

Ślizgoni zgodnie pokiwali głowami na znak aprobaty.

Gdy weszli do Wielkiej Sali, spotkali się z szeregiem nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń. Jednak niektóre twarze wyrażały też podziw, zaciekawienie czy aprobatę. Harry'emu zrobiło się lżej na duszy i po cmoknięciu Draco w policzek, ruszył w kierunku swojego stołu. Chciał tym gestem pokazać, że jest pewny swojej decyzji.

Nie było zbyt wielu wolnych miejsc, dlatego usiadł jak najbliżej wejścia. Nieopatrznie znajdowało się ono niedaleko uczniów z jego roku. Większość z obecnych odwróciła ostentacyjnie głowę w drugą stronę, w tym wściekły Ron. Hermiona wyglądała jakby znajdowała się między młotem i kowadłem. Dyplomatycznie więc zajęła się tostem, leżącym na jej talerzu.

Harry westchnął i również zabrał się za jedzenie. Zaskoczyło go, gdy po chwili ktoś się do niego dosiadł, rozpychając wszystkich dookoła. Podniósł głowę znad talerza i zobaczył przed sobą twarz Neville'a. Chłopak uśmiechał się do niego.

- Jak leci? – zagadnął wesoło, czym spowodował, że siedzący obok uczniowie, zaczęli szeptać, nieprzychylnie zezując na nich.

- W porządku – odpowiedział. – Nie musisz ze mną siedzieć. Nic mi nie jest, niepotrzebnie się narażasz – dodał po chwili.

- Narażam się? Nie przesadzaj. Niedługo im przejdzie i przyjdą cię przeprosić, wiesz jaki jest Ron. Hermiona przemówi mu do rozumu. A jak nie to bliźniacy zmuszą go do użycia mózgu i przemyślenia swojego zachowania. Szkoda, że nie słyszałeś jak wczoraj strofowali go w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Harry poczuł ze z dwóch stron dosiadają się do niego dwie osoby. Zrobiło im się odrobinę ciasno.

- Siema, Harry– powiedział Fred.

- Mamy nadzieję, że miło spędziłeś noc - dodał George.

- Ale nie musisz się ukrywać.

- Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

- A ci kretyni niedługo to zrozumieją.

- Dzięki chłopaki – odpowiedział Harry, szczerze się uśmiechając. Mile zaskoczyło go ich zachowanie, nie spodziewał się, że tak go przyjmą.

- Zresztą, co ci się dziwić – powiedział George z błyskiem w oku.

- Malfoy to całkiem przystojny gość, a skoro go lubisz…- dodał Fred, szczerząc się do Harry'ego, przez co ten zarumienił się zażenowany.

- Yhm – mruknął jedynie. Przyjemne powitanie to jedno, ale nie spodziewał się podtekstów z ich ust. Ale w sumie… po co się oszukiwać. Właśnie takiej reakcji oczekiwał po bliźniakach. Myślał jednak, że skoro reszta Gryfonów tak zareagowała, to poczucie solidarności względem domu przewyższy ich własne zdanie.

- No, nie wstydź się, nam możesz opowiedzieć jak spędziłeś noc - ciągnął Fred.

- Ze szczegółami – dorzucił George i uśmiechnął się znów szeroko, na widok miny Harry'ego.

- Jasne – odpowiedział brunet – Eee, nie przeszkadza wam, że jestem gejem?

- Nam? Skąd. Nie ty pierwszy okazałeś się należeć do szacownego grona osób, preferujących własną płeć – powiedział Geogre. – Może teraz ci się tak wydaje, ale jest was więcej niż myślisz. Prawda, Fred? – mrugnął porozumiewawczo do brata.

- Eee, wy?

- Nie do końca. W każdym razie nie mam nic przeciwko chłopcom, ale wolę dziewczynki. A Fred odwrotnie.

- Myślałem, że wy … jako bliźniacy patrzycie podobnie na takie sprawy.

Bracia uśmiechnęli się porozumiewawczo między sobą.

- Jakby ci to powiedzieć. - Fred posłał Harry'emu przebiegły uśmiech.

- Jakbyś chciał pobawić się w trójkącie - dorzucił George.

- Albo i czworokącie…

- To wiesz gdzie nas szukać.

Młody Gryfon popatrzył na nich z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie mówicie poważnie, prawda? – odparł wręcz błagalnym tonem.

- Jak najbardziej – odpowiedzieli równocześnie, po czym wybuchli śmiechem. Nawet Neville im wtórował.

- Harry, gdybyś tylko mógł zobaczyć swoją minę – powiedział Neville, ciągle chichocząc. Po chwili jednak spoważniał i odwrócił się w stronę bliźniaków. – Żartowaliście, prawda? – zapytał z niepokojem.

-Wbrew wszelkim opiniom nie robimy wszystkiego razem – odparł George, a Harry'emu ulżyło. Był to jednak jedynie chwilowy stan.

- Ale trójkąciki, z udziałem jednego z nas, jak najbardziej wchodzą w grę – dodał Fred.

Bliźniacy wstali równocześnie od stołu i śmiejąc się głośno, opuścili Wielką Salę, zostawiając w niej dwóch zszokowanych chłopców.

OOO

Na lekcji obrony przed czarną magią jak zwykle ćwiczył z Draco. Look uczył ich dzisiaj nowego, bardzo trudnego zaklęcia, więc wszyscy byli zajęci swoimi sprawami. Potem zjadł lunch w takim samym towarzystwie, jak wcześniej.

Harry miał złe przeczucia. Wszystko szło dzisiaj zbyt dobrze.

Eliksiry nadeszły, zdaniem Gryfona, zbyt szybko. Stał pod klasą w towarzystwie Malfoya i Blaise'a. Już za chwilę miały rozpocząć się zajęcia, a Hermiony jeszcze nie było. Kiedy drzwi sali się otwarły, dziewczyna wyszła szybko zza rogu i skierowała się do wejścia. Zajęła swoją ławkę. Posłała tylko jedno smutne spojrzenie w kierunku Harry'ego, a potem odwróciła głowę, by lepiej słyszeć, co mówi nauczyciel.

Mieli dzisiaj do uwarzenia trudny eliksir, powodujący szybkie gojenie się ran. Najmniejsza pomyłka mogła grozić wybuchem. Zresztą dotyczyło to wszystkich mikstur, które przygotowywali w OWTMowej klasie.

Zostało jeszcze pięć minut lekcji, kiedy Harry zaczął kończyć swoją miksturę. Uważał, że poszło mu całkiem nieźle; eliksir miał prawie idealny kolor, na pewno mieścił się w dopuszczalnych granicach. Zgasił ogień pod kociołkiem. Teraz wystarczyło poczekać kilka minut aż wystygnie.

OOO

Snape przechadzał się między kociołkami, oceniając pracę uczniów. Z niesmakiem popatrzył na efekt wysiłku jednego z Krukonów i jednym machnięciem różdżki, usunął substancję, stawiając zero na karcie pracy. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją na widok zrozpaczonej twarzy chłopaka i powędrował dalej. Eliksiry pozostałych mieszkańców Ravenclawu nie były najlepsze, ale zdecydowanie zostały lepiej wykonane od ich kolegi. Dostali oceny Zadawalające. Eliksiry Ślizgonów, z wyjątkiem Malfoya, były na podobnym poziomie jak poprzedników, ale dał im Powyżej Oczekiwanych. Ot tak, dla zasady. Draco jak zwykle zrobił go idealnie, letnie lekcje zdecydowanie mu pomagały i teraz był naprawdę dobry. Ostatnio jakoś mniej go lubił, ale ze względu na to, że był opiekunem jego domu, postawił mu Wybitny. Wszechwiedząca Granger jak zwykle perfekcyjnie - najwyższa ocena, nie miał innego wyboru. Mógł być stronniczy, ale dziewczyna w pełni zasługiwała na taką ocenę, a on lubił mądrych ludzi. Szkoda, że nie jest Ślizgonką albo chociaż Krukonką. Nie musiałby wtedy oceniać ją z tak ciężkim sercem. Została mu jeszcze jedna praca do oceny. Potter. Z zaskoczeniem musiał przyznać, że zdecydowanie poprawił się na jego lekcjach.

_Jeśli tylko chce, to potrafi zrobić coś porządnie, _pomyślał_. A nie mogę pozwolić by mój… chrześniak zawalił, nauczany przeze mnie, przedmiot, nawet jeśli jest nim Potter._

Postawił mu PO i odszedł w kierunku swojego biurka.

Uczniowie zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia, gdy dał im słowne pozwolenie.

Nagle usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. Zniesmaczony Snape obrzucił intruza gniewnym spojrzeniem, gdy ten tylko wszedł do jego klasy. Był to Prefekt Naczelny.

- Przysłał mnie dyrektor. Miałem przekazać Potterowi, by stawił się o siedemnastej w jego gabinecie.

- I musiałeś w tym celu przerywać moją lekcję? – zapytał groźnie, a uczeń skulił się w sobie.

- Bo… pan również ma z nim przyjść.

Severus podniósł brew, w pytającym geście.

- Rozumiem, możesz już iść.

Uczeń pośpiesznie opuścił salę, a Mistrz Eliksirów posłał pytające spojrzenie Potterowi.

- Może ty wiesz, o co chodzi? – zapytał, choć przewidywał jaka będzie odpowiedź.

- Nie mam pojęcia, panie profesorze – chłopak wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego, jak on sam.

- Możecie już iść – obrzucił wzrokiem klasę. – Potter – zwrócił się jeszcze do chrześniaka, gdy większość osób już opuściła salę. – Spotkamy się przed gabinetem dyrektora, tylko się nie spóźnij.

OOO

Harry próbował dojść do tego, czego może chcieć od niego Dumbledore. I choć Draco pomagał mu w myśleniu, nie doszli do niczego sensownego. Dlatego też, punktualnie o siedemnastej, udał się pod kamienną chimerę. Snape już na niego czekał. Gdy tylko we dwoje stanęli obok posągu, przejście się otworzyło, więc wspięli się po schodkach do gabinetu.

Czekał tam na nich dyrektor i, wyglądająca na równie zdziwioną zaproszeniem, opiekunka Gryffindoru.

- Z pełnym szacunkiem Albusie – zaczął Snape, nie siląc się na zbędne powitania. – Wiesz, że mój czas jest niezwykle cenny, więc jakbyś mógł przejść od razu do rzeczy, to szybciej wrócę do swoich eksperymentów.

Dobrotliwy uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy Dumbledore'a.

- Oczywiście, mój chłopcze – zwrócił się do profesora. – Wierzę, że masz dużo na głowię, ale wątpię by twój czas był cenniejszy od mojego, a skoro uznałem, że powinniśmy porozmawiać, mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko.

Wzrok Snape mówił, że ma wiele powodów, aby nie zgodzić się z opinią starca, ale dyrektor zachowywał się tak, jakby tego nie dostrzegał.

- Usiądźcie wszyscy. – machnął różdżką i obok stojącego przed jego biurkiem fotela, pojawiły się dwa inne – Może cytrynowego dropsa? – Zapytał, wyciągając do nich paczuszkę. – Nie? Szkoda. Skoro więc, tak bardzo się wam spieszy to przejdę do rzeczy.

Wziął głęboki oddech i popatrzył na Harry'ego.

- Wiesz chłopcze, że wszystko co robię, czynię przede wszystkim dla twojego bezpieczeństwa.

Gryfon prychnął i zaraz został spiorunowany wzrokiem przez Snape, więc postanowi się już więcej nie odzywać i wysłuchać w spokoju kolejnego genialnego planu, jaki miał przedstawić mu ten stary manipulator.

Jednak po usłyszeniu dalszych słów, nie był w stanie usiedzieć spokojnie w krześle, zresztą nie on jedyny. McGonagall wyglądała, jakby ktoś zorganizował jej rankę w ciemno z górskim trollem, a Snape był w autentycznym szoku, który starał się ukryć pod maską obojętności.

Nie było to jednak takie proste. W jego mniemaniu Czarny Pan miał rację, mówiąc, że Dumbledore będzie chciał odebrać Harry'emu wszystko, co kocha.

- Co pan powiedział? – wykrzyknął chłopak, podrywając się z siedzenia, lecz jakaś niewidzialna siła, natychmiast zmusiła go do ponownego zajęcia miejsca.

- Albusie, chyba nie mówisz poważnie? – zapytała pani profesor.

- Nie przywykłem do żartowania na poważne tematy, dotyczące bezpieczeństwa moich uczniów. To moja ostateczna decyzja. Gdybym zezwolił na twoje uczestnictwo, byłbyś w zbyt dużym niebezpieczeństwie, wystawiony na ogólny widok. Jeden czar i mogłoby się to skoczyć tragedią.

- Jak do tej pory nie stanowiło to zagrożenia, a teraz tak? – krzyknął brunet, wbity w swój fotel.

- Niestety. Hogwart nie jest już taki bezpieczny. Musimy być świadomi, że wśród naszych uczniów mogą znajdować się osoby, które mogą być potencjalnymi zwolennikami Voldemorta, jak i mając na uwadze przeszłość, grono nauczycielskie też może stanowić zagrożenie.

_Nawet nie wiesz jak jesteś bliski prawdy, ty Stary Trzmielu!, _pomyślał Harry, a jego umysł wręcz krzyczał w furii i wściekłości względem człowieka, którego jeszcze tak niedawno uważał za mentora.

- …oczywiście, ja im ufam – ciągnął Dumbledore – ale nie mogę znów popełnić błędów, które mogą nas wiele kosztować. Jesteś zbyt cenny, mój chłopcze.

Na te słowa Harry po prostu nie wytrzymał i poczuł jak jego moc wymyka się spod kontroli.

Na początku udało mu się przezwyciężyć więzy, jakie do tej pory go oplatały, jednak nie do końca, ponieważ sprawił, że jakiś przedmiot na półce pęknął, a szyby zatrzęsły się w oknach, a na największej z nich powstało pęknięcie na, około dwadzieścia centymetrów.

Z bezsilnej złości i starając się za wszelką cenę powstrzymać siłę, która mogłaby poważnie uszkodzić starca, siedzącego przed nim, ruszył w kierunku drzwi i nie czekając na pozwolenie, wyszedł i trzasnął nimi z taką siłą, że czarodzieje aż podskoczyli na ten dźwięk. Portrety głośno wyraziły swoje oburzenie.

- Wspaniale to rozegrałeś dyrektorze, a teraz wybaczcie, że was opuszczę, ale muszę uspokoić tego krnąbrnego bachora, zanim wysadzi w powietrze cały zamek – powiedział Snape.

- Oczywiście, chłopcze, czyń, co musisz. I postaraj się go przekonać, że tak będzie lepiej.

Snape naprawdę nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co wymyślił dyrektor. Rozglądał się za chłopakiem w drodze do swojego gabinetu, ale nigdzie go nie widział. Miał nadzieję, że Potter będzie miał na tyle rozsądku, by właśnie tam się udać.

Pomylił się jednak. Nie zastał młodzieńca pod drzwiami, ani nigdzie indziej w części lochów, które szybko sprawdził. Udał się nawet do Pokoju Wspólnego swoich wychowanków, ale wywołany Draco poinformował go, że nie widział chłopaka od czasu, kiedy rozstali się przed spotkaniem u dyrektora. Malfoy próbował nawiązać z nim więź, ale umysł Gryfona był tak szczelnie zablokowany, jak nigdy.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało, że Harry został tak wyprowadzony z równowagi? – zapytał młody Ślizgon.

Mistrz Eliksirów prychnął, ale zaprosił ucznia do swojego gabinetu, gdzie wyjaśnił mu całą sprawę.

OOO

Tymczasem Harry, po szybkim rzuceniu hasła Grubej Damie, wpadł wściekły do Pokoju Wspólnego. Została jeszcze godzina do kolacji, więc pomieszczenie było wypełnione uczniami, którzy odrabiali zadania domowe, czytali, śmiali się albo grali w różne gry. Na widok Złotego Chłopca, który wyglądał jak głodny bazyliszek, zamilkli i czekali na dalszy ciąg wydarzeń.

Najszybciej otrząsnęła się dwójka jego byłych przyjaciół, siedzących wspólnie przy kominku. Harmiona, jakby zapomniała o tym, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilkudziesięciu godzin, podeszła do niego i zapytała cicho.

- Harry, co się stało?

Brunet wbił w nią wzrok, nie rozumiejąc, o co pyta. W czasie biegu do wieży, udało mu się wyładować trochę energii, więc teraz jedynie ciężko dyszał.

- Cholerny, stary manipulator uznał, że gra w Quidditcha jest dla mnie zbyt niebezpieczna – wydusił z siebie szybko, tak, że połowa osób przysłuchująca się całemu zdarzeniu nie zrozumiała, o co chodzi, a tym bardziej, kto mu czego zabronił.

Ron jednak doskonale zrozumiał i szybko znalazł się obok Pottera.

- Co zrobił? – wykrzyknął. – Przecież… przecież to niemożliwe!

- Uważa, że ktoś może rzucić na mnie zaklęcie podczas meczu lub treningu, a ja nie będę w stanie się bronić, będąc w powietrzu – wyrzucił z siebie.

- On chyba postradał zmysły! – To jedyne na co mógł się zdobyć rudzielec w tej chwili.

Owszem, był zły na Harry'ego, nawet bardzo zły, ale jako kapitan musiał martwić się dobrem drużyny, więc nie mógł pozwolić sobie na utratę, nie oszukujmy się, najlepszego zawodnika.

Jeszcze brakowało tego, by w roku, kiedy jego strategiczne umiejętności zostały wreszcie docenione, puchar zdobył ktoś inny.

- Przecież, zawsze grałeś i do tej pory nie stanowiło to problemu – powiedziała Hermiona, dokładnie wyrażając myśli rudzielca.

- Tak, ale podobno się to zmieniło i teraz tak samo nauczyciele, jak i uczniowie, mogą stanowić niebezpieczeństwo.

- Trochę w tym prawdy - zaczęła dziewczyna, ale gdy dwoje stojących przy niej chłopców spiorunowało ją wzrokiem, szybko zamilkła.

Przez ułamek sekundy Potter poczuł się jak dawniej, jakby Złota Trójca Gryffindoru nadal istniała. Jednak w miarę, gdy atmosfera w Pokoju Wspólnym się oczyszczała, Harry znów czuł kamień na sercu.

- Harry – zaczęła Hermiona. – Musimy porozmawiać.

Chłopak jedynie skinął głową i dał się zaprowadzić dziewczynie do pustej klasy, niedaleko ich Pokoju Wspólnego. Za nimi podążył Ron, Ginny, Neville, a nawet Seamus.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rozdział 14**

Znaleźli się w pustej sali, gdzie zazwyczaj odbywają się zajęcia Historii Magii. Harry'ego zdziwił mały tłum, jaki podążył za nim i Hermioną. Zajął miejsce w jednej z ławek, a inne osoby usiadły wokół niego. Czuł się jak na jakiejś mugolskiej terapii.

- Harry, posłuchaj – zaczęła Hermiona – my się po prostu o ciebie martwimy. Od kiedy tylko wróciłeś z wakacji zachowujesz się strasznie dziwnie. Przyjaźnisz się z ludźmi, których wcześniej podejrzewałeś o najgorsze rzeczy. Spędzasz więcej czasu z nimi niż z nami i o niczym już nam nie mówisz.

- Próbowałem! - Powiedział gniewnie – Wy mnie po prostu wcale nie słuchacie. Kiedy powiedziałem wam jak postąpił wobec mnie dyrektor, to nawet mi nie uwierzyliście.

- Ale postaw się w naszej sytuacji – dyplomatycznie ciągnęła dziewczyna. – Nie mamy od ciebie żadnych wiadomości przez połowę wakacji…

- Ja od was również – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- … A nagle pojawiasz się w Kwaterze Głównej – mówiła dalej, nie zważając na uwagę Harry'ego – i to w towarzystwie Snape'a. Oświadczasz, że jest twoim opiekunem, a jeszcze nie dawno wolałbyś umówić się na randkę z bazyliszkiem niż mieć z nim cokolwiek wspólnego. Potem oskarżasz dyrektora o manipulowanie i zaniedbania, jednocześnie nie mogąc nam wyjaśnić skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz. A do tego wszystkiego dochodzi jeszcze sytuacja na peronie. Wcześniej Ślizgoni rzuciliby ci jakąś klątwą w plecy, a teraz uważają cię za jednego z nich. To wszystko nie trzyma się kupy. Nie mogłeś tak radykalnie zmienić swoich poglądów, chyba, że…

- Chyba, że co Hermiono? – Zapytał podejrzliwie Harry.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle, ja wcale nie wierzę plotką, ale inni mówią, że … – plątała się dziewczyna – że ktoś mógł cię zaczarować.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem co wszystkich wyprowadziło z równowagi. Nie widzieli nic śmiesznego w sytuacji jakiej się znaleźli, wręcz przeciwnie. Obawiali się, że ich przyjacielowi mogło się coś stać, a oni nic nie umieją na to poradzić.

- Harry – pisnęła Ginny. Na twarzy miała minę, która natychmiast sprowadziła chłopaka do pionu. – My się o ciebie martwimy!

- Nie ma obaw, nikt mnie nie zaczarował, nikt mnie nie szantażuje, ani tym bardziej nie zostałem podmieniony. Możecie mnie spytać o jakąkolwiek rzecz, a udowodnię wam, że ja to ja. Nie wiem czy są zaklęcia, które potrafią dowieść, że nie zostałem opętany czy potraktowany Imperiusem, ale jeśli je znasz Hermiono to masz moją zgodę by ich na mnie użyć.

Potter oczywiście wiedział, że istnieją takie zaklęcia. A dokładnie jedno, leżące u podłoży czarnej magii, dlatego wolał się nie przyznawać do tego, że je zna. Wątpił też, by dziewczyna miała o nim pojęcie. W każdym razie nie musiał się niczego obawiać, ponieważ przecież nikt nim nie manipulował.

Jednak bezbłędnie odczytał z twarzy kolegów, że zapewnienia jakie przed chwilą wypowiedział im wystarczą. Szczególnie twarz Hermiony, Ginny i Neville'a wyrażała ulgę. Jedynie Seamus przyglądał mu się w nieodgadniony sposób, ale brunet nie miał teraz czasu na myślenie o tym, czy udało mu się przekonać Irlandczyka. Właściwie nie bardzo rozumiał, dlaczego on za nimi przyszedł. Jasne, kolegowali się, dzielili jeden pokój od pięciu lat, ale wyraźnie pamiętaj jak odwrócił się on od niego rok temu. Na myśl przyszło mu również to, co usłyszał na jego temat od Dracona.

- Harry – zaczęła nieśmiało Ginny – dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś?

- O czym konkretnie? – Zapytał, ukrywał przed nimi wiele rzeczy i miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej ich większa cześć nie wyjdzie na wierzch w najbliższym czasie.

- No wiesz - zakłopotała się – że wolisz chłopców.

- A o tym – powiedział nie bez ulgi w głosie, co nie uszło bystrym uszom Hermiony – ponieważ, sam do niedawna o tym nie wiedziałem, albo raczej nie byłem pewny.

- To znaczy, że to tylko eksperyment? – Zapytała z nadzieją w oczach.

- Nie Ginny, teraz jestem pewny, że jestem gejem- zauważył jak krwisty rumieniec wypływała na twarz dziewczyny i poczuł jak sam się rumieni.

- Tak, Malfoy skutecznie potrafi zawrócić sobą głowę, prawda Harry? – Zapytał Seamus, a na twarzy miał szyderczy uśmiech.

Potterowi wcale nie podobał się ton jakim wypowiedział tą uwagę.

- A ty skąd to niby wiesz? – Zapytał zdziwiony Ron.

- Ja również jestem gejem – oświadczył dumnie Finnigan, a młody Weasley wyglądał jakby ktoś wymierzył mu policzek – I przez pewien czas spotykałem się z Malfoyem. Potrafił być niezwykle przekonując. - powiedział to bardzo powoli i sugestywnie - a później oświadczył, że mu się znudziłem i zaczął polować na kolejną ofiarę. Jednym słowem Harry, Malfoy nie należy do osób, które długo ciągną związek. Chciałem cię tylko o tym lojalnie ostrzec. Rozumiesz, że zależy mi na twoim dobru.

Harry wiele razy słyszał już takie zapewnienia z ust dyrektora, lecz nigdy nie okazały się one prawdziwe. Czy wyrażenie: robię wszystko dla twojego dobra jest synonimem: ale musi mi być to na rękę?

- Dziękuję ci za twoją troskę, ale potrafię sobie sam poradzić. Może po prostu nie spełniałeś jego wszystkich wymagań – dodał ciszej, tak by tylko stojący przed nim Irlandczyk mógł to usłyszeć. Harry nie pamiętał nawet kiedy obaj podnieśli się z krzesła.

- Ja tylko nie chcę, byś później odgrywał rolę porzuconego i nieszczęśliwego kochanka. Tak jak teraz.

- Teraz? Nie przypominam sobie bym się z kimś nieszczęśliwie rozstał.

- Hm, pomyślmy. Wybraniec zawiódł się na wspaniałym i nieomylnym Dumbledorze. W akcie zemsty i buntu przeciwko niemu, postanowił pogodzić się ze swoimi wrogami. Dość prymitywne zachowanie. A po Gryfonie można by się spodziewać lojalności. Może wcale nie powinieneś trafić do naszego domu, co? Może jednak wolałbyś trafić do Slytherinu, do swojego kochanego nauczyciela czy chłoptasia? Założylibyście jakiś klub przeciwko dyrektorowi? Hm … może na przykład Gwardia Sami-Wiecie-Kogo albo Związek Młodych Śmierciożerców?

- Odszczekaj to! – Wykrzyknął Harry, nieźle już zdenerwowany, całą insynuacją Seamusa. Szczególnie, że była tak bliska prawdy.

- Nie mam zamiaru. Zmieniłeś się Potter, myślisz, że ta gadka, która ich zadowoliła – wskazał na obecnych – wystarczy mi, abym ci uwierzył? Nikt nie znika tak po prostu, a potem odnajduje się w _takim_ towarzystwie i miejscu oraz z kompletnie odmiennymi poglądami. Może naprawdę postanowiłeś się przyłączyć do Sami-Wiecie-Kogo? Może to on prał ci mózg przez całe wakacje? Jakoś nie widziałem, byś podejmował specjalne działanie, mające na celu pokonanie go. Jesteś tchórzem Potter, tchórzem albo zdrajcą.

- Seamus! – Wykrzyknęła Hermiona.

- Nie Hermiono – ostrzegł ją Harry – sam potrafię się bronić. Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty przekonywać tego idioty po jakiej stronie się opowiadam. Dla własnego jednak dobra, radziłbym ci nie wypowiadać takich poglądów na głos. Bo jeśli jestem faktycznie Wybrańcem, który ma zabić Voldemorta, to lepiej byś stał po mojej stronie, a jeśli Czarny Pan postanowi obdarować mnie stempelkiem, to nie powinieneś mi się narażać, jeśli nie chcesz skończyć w jakimś zapyziałym lochu – wysyczał, a na twarzach obecnych zagościło niedowierzanie.

Harry wiedział, że pewnie będzie żałował później tych słów, kiedy przemyśli już całą sytuację, ale teraz liczyło się dla niego tylko to, by zetrzeć z twarzy tego przeklętego Finnigana parszywy uśmieszek. Szlag jasny trafił całe opanowanie.

- Ty nawet boisz się wymówić jego pseudonim – ciągnął dalej brunet – a śmiesz mnie oskarżać o zmianę stron i nazywać tchórzem? Stanąłem w nim twarzą w twarz więcej niż jeden raz i udało mi się go pokonać. Ty pewnie byś uciekł z krzykiem.

- Skoro jesteś taki wspaniały, to dlaczego ukrywasz się w zamku? Zamiast próbować go pokonać, ty wolisz się obściskiwać z Malfoyem!

- Więc to o niego ci chodzi. Zazdrosny? Muszę przyznać, że rozumiem jakie emocje tobą targają. Strata _takiego_ partnera jest zapewne niezwykle bolesna – powiedział mściwie, z oczywistą satysfakcją.

- Nie jestem zazdrosny! Nie potrzebuje żadnego cholernego Ślizgona by …

Nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ kilka rzeczy stało się jednocześnie, uniemożliwiając mu dalszą wypowiedź. Harry poczuł jak jego złość osiąga punkt kulminacyjny i wybucha. Seamus został odrzucony do tyłu i wylądował na najbliższej ławce, jęcząc z bólu. Dziewczyny krzyknęły, a w powietrzu wyczuwało się charakterystyczną obecność silnej magii.

Żadna z obecnych osób, oprócz Harry'ego, nie miała wcześniej do czynienia z wyczuwalną sygnaturą zaklęcia, dlatego patrzyli na bruneta, z niemałym przerażeniem. On natomiast ciężko dyszał, próbując za wszelką cenę się uspokoić. Bał się, że może wyrządzić krzywdę większej ilości osób, niż tylko temu zadufanemu w sobie Irlandczykowi.

Magia aż wibrowała w powietrzu, wprawiając obecnych w stan otępienia. Dopiero kolejny jęk z ust Finigana, przywołał ich do rzeczywistości.

Ron podszedł do Seamusa i pomógł mu podnieść się na nogi. Harry, nie bez satysfakcji, zauważył, że chłopak ledwo utrzymuje wyprostowaną postawę, jednak nie pozwolił na to, aby Ron go podtrzymywał. Miał ochotę zadać ból Seamusowi, za wszystko co powiedział. Za oskarżenie go na tematy o których nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia. Łatwo być tym kto stoi z boku, Finiganowi nikt nie kazał poświęcić własnego życia, nikt nie upokarzał go przez całe dzieciństwo i nie okłamywał na każdym kroku.

- Pożałujesz tego – wysyczał Seamus w stronę bruneta. – Sprawię, że wszyscy się dowiedzą o tym, jaki jesteś naprawdę. Zwykły tchórz i zdrajca . I morderca! – Podłapał nową myśl, z przerażającą mściwością - Tak! Jesteś odpowiedzialny za wszystkie czyny Voldemorta! Gdybyś miał odwagę, by pokonać go wcześniej, to nie zginęłoby tylu niewinnych ludzi!

Hermiona pisnęła z oburzenia na te słowa, a Ginny z otwartą buzią wpatrywała się w kolegów.

- Ty chyba nie wiesz o czym mówisz. Jak jesteś taki mądry, to może sam pokonasz Voldemorta, co?

- To nie ja zostałem wybrany! To twoje zadanie!

- Mówisz o tej przeklętej bliźnie, jaką obdarował mnie Voldemort, gdy mordował moich rodziców? Czy może o moim wspaniałym dzieciństwie w komórce pod schodami, które zafundował mi Dumbledore? A może chodzi ci o wszystkie razy jakie dostawałem, gdy wujostwo chciało mi laniem wybić magię z głowy, jak nieświadomie użyłem jej, będąc dzieckiem? Chociaż nie, oni nie potrzebowali aż takiej wymówki by karać mnie za każdą najdrobniejszą rzecz, która nie poszła po ich myśli. A może zazdrościsz mi tych wszystkich opowieści, jakimi karmił mnie dyrektor, bym był po jego stronie? Jak byś się czuł, gdyby całe twoje życie, po raz kolejny, okazało się wielkim kłamstwem? Jakby ludzie, których uważasz za przyjaciół odwracali się od ciebie, ze względu na każdy głupi artykuł lub plotkę na twój temat? Nie, przecież Wybraniec jest powszechnie uwielbiany, pławi się w luksusach i nigdy nic nie musi robić. Jego życie to bajka. Powinien wziąć się w garść i poświęcić całą swoją wolę i czas, by w wieku szesnastu lat, nie kończąc nawet podstawowej edukacji, wynaleźć zaklęcie, które pokona czarodzieja, którego imię, ba, przezwisko boi się wypowiedzieć cały magiczny świat. Powinien zginąć, by uratować ludzi, którzy mają go gdzieś i nim pogardzają, prawda? Ty byś tak zrobił? Oddałbyś życie?

Harry był naprawdę wściekły. Nie powinien tego mówić, ale złość po prostu się w nim gotowała. Miał do wyboru, kolejny wybuch magii, albo rozładowanie jej w inny sposób. Nie wiedział jednak, czy wybrał ten właściwy. Patrząc po minie obecnych, chyba nie bardzo mu się udało.

- Harry - otrząsnęła się pierwsza Hermiona – o czym ty właściwie mówisz? Przecież to wcale nie ty musisz go pokonać, a tym bardziej umrzeć w walce. Dumbledore ma na pewno jakiś plan, całe ministerstwo walczy przeciwko Voldemortowi.

- Skoro tak uważasz. Ja nie zamierzam wam nic mówić – powiedział buńczucznie. Poczuł się skrzywdzony tym, że dziewczyna wcale go nie słuchała, że nie wierzyła w to jakim człowiekiem okazał się ich dyrektor.

- I właśnie o to nam chodzi! – Wykrzyknął Ron. – Nic nam nie chcesz powiedzieć, a oczekujesz, że będziemy ci ślepo wierzyli!

- Harry – próbowała zachować spokój Hermiona – my naprawdę chcemy ci pomóc. Ale nie możemy tego zrobić, jeśli nie dasz nam szansy. Sam mówisz, że masz dość bycia okłamywanym, a co robisz względem nas? – Neville i Ginny pokiwali głowami.

Brunet miał wrażenie, że mózg mu zaraz wybuchnie od natłoku myśli. Był wściekły za te wszystkie oskarżenia. Jednocześnie wiedział, że Hermiona ma rację. Powinien spróbować im to wytłumaczyć na spokojnie. Tylko jak miał to zrobić, nie zdradzając im szczegółów?

- Dobrze – odparł wreszcie. – Mogę wam wyjawić kilka rzeczy, ale muszą one pozostać między nami. Ale – tu zwrócił się w kierunku Seamusa – tobie nie mam nic do powiedzenia.

- Ja i tak wiem swoje. Pożałujesz tego Potter, zaatakowałeś mnie, a ja zrobię wszystko byś odczuł tego konsekwencje, obiecuję ci.

Finigan skierował się w kierunku wyjścia z klasy. Harry widział, że idzie z trudem, ale nie mógł teraz nic czuć nic poza mściwą satysfakcją. Kiedy Irlandczyk opuścił już salę, z głośnym trzaśnięciem drzwi, wśród obecnych zapanowała cisza. Cztery pary oczu, w skupieniu wpatrywały się w bruneta, czekając na pierwsze słowa wyjaśnienia, które mogłyby wytłumaczyć jego dziwne zachowanie. Złoty Chłopiec wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na salę.

- Będę musiał powtórzyć to co próbowałem wam wyjaśnić latem. Częścią tej opowieści są również tajemnice, które nie należą tylko do mnie, więc wybaczcie, jestem zmuszony do ich pominięcia. Myślę, że łatwiej byłoby mi opowiedzieć wam co się zdarzyło latem, gdyby mógł mi w tym pomóc Draco. Macie coś przeciwko?

Słuchacze byli zbyt spragnieni wyjaśnień, by przeszkadzało im towarzystwo kogokolwiek, nawet jeśli miał tą osobą być Malfoy.

Harry właściwie nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Wzywając Draco, miał po prostu nadzieję, że zyska na czasie. Wysłał mu tylko krótką wiadomość.

_Klasa Historii Magii, teraz. Są ze mną Gryfoni. Oczekują wyjaśnień. Musisz mi pomóc._

Usłyszał w głowie zdenerwowany głos, jednak przepełniony był on przede wszystkim ulgą.

_Nareszcie! Czy ty wiesz, jak Snape się wkurzył gdy zniknąłeś? Zaraz będę._

- On zaraz przyjdzie – poinformował obecnych.

- Skąd niby będzie wiedział, gdzie ma cię szukać? – Zapytała Hermiona.

- Będzie wiedział – odparł po prostu. Był świadom, że dziewczyna nie spocznie, dopóki nie wyjaśni tego zjawiska, za dobrze ją już znał. Westchnął i dodał – później ci to wyjaśnię, obiecuję.

Usłyszał w swojej głowie.

_Przepraszam, nie mogłem mu się sprzeciwić. Powiedział, że musi cię pilnować byś za dużo nie powiedział._

Zanim Harry zdążył się zastanowić, kogo ma na myśli Draco, drzwi do klasy zostały otwarte i wszedł przez nie blondyn w asyście Snape'a. Harry od razu zrozumiał. Posłał jedynie pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie do swojego chłopaka. Wiedział, że Mistrzowi Eliksirów się nie odmawia. Właściwie pojawienie się profesora przyniosło mu ulgę. On na pewno będzie pilnował by nie powiedział za dużo, jak miał w zwyczaju. Zatrzymał wzrok na twarzy Severusa. Miał na niej klasyczną maskę, tak dobrze znaną mu z lekcji eliksirów. Jedynie oczy były inne. Spodziewał się znaleźć w nich naganę za bezmyślne zachowanie, lecz czekało go miłe rozczarowanie. Malowało się w nich coś, co osoby, które dobrze poznały profesora, mogły wziąć za wyraz ulgi. Lecz chłopak nie umiał zrozumieć jak ma się ona odnosić względem sytuacji, w której się obecnie znalazł. Harry szybko odwrócił swój wzrok, zmieszany. Czuł się winny. Dał się sprowokować i teraz miał przed sobą cztery osoby, które usilnie chciały poznać prawdę. Obecni wyglądali na zaskoczonych pojawieniem się profesora. Neville spuścił szybko wzrok, Ron zaczerwienił się, tylko dziewczyny twardo wpatrywały się w przybyłych. Harry po raz kolejny musiał przyznać, że zachowanie Ginny i Hermiony jest idealnymi przykładem gryfońskiej odwagi.

- Na szczęście nie jesteś taki głupi, jak jeszcze chwilę temu myślałem – odezwał się Snape, czym wyrwał Harry'ego z zamyślenia – obawiałem się, że zastanę tu co najmniej połowę społeczności twojego domu. Jednak skoro są tylko oni, będzie nam dużo prościej wyjaśnić niektóre sprawy. Mam nadzieję, że nie należycie do ludzi, którzy nie umieją trzymać języka za zębami, jak Potter?

Harry poczuł wstyd na te słowa, lecz Severus miał całkowitą rację. To on ich wpakował w tą sytuację.

- Nie, Harry może nam ufać – odezwała się Hermiona.

- Jakoś nie widziałem, żebyście wspierali go przez ostatnie kilka godzin? – Powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów twardym głosem i obdarzył ich kolejno nieprzychylnym, lustrującym spojrzeniem.

Obecni zaczęli się wiercić, chcąc schować się przed oskarżycielskim wzrokiem profesora.

Harry popatrzył na niego i poczuł lekko wyczuwalną magię w powietrzu. Popatrzył zdumiony na Draco.

_Legilimencjia?_

_Przecież nie może robić tego bez ich zgody! _– Odparł szybko.

_To dla naszego dobra. Musi wiedzieć, czy możemy im ufać. Sprawdza tylko czy mają w sobie jakieś negatywne emocje względem ciebie, a nie grzebie w ich wspomnieniach. Od tego testu zależy jak wiele będzie mógł im powiedzieć. Chyba, że wolisz ryzykować, że Dumbledore się czegoś dowie?_

Na myśl o dyrektorze, w umyśle Harry'ego pojawił się, tak usilnie tłumiony przez kilka ostatnich godzin, gniew. Zdecydowanie nie chciał, aby Trzmiel został poinformowany gdzie, z kim i w jaki sposób spędził połowę wakacji. Wiedział, że Snape nie naruszyłby prywatności jego przyjaciół bez potrzeby. Ufał mu.

Skinął głową najpierw do Draco, a potem profesorowi.

- Dobrze – zaczął Mistrz Eliksirów – to co chcecie wiedzieć?

Widocznie nie znalazł w ich myślach niczego niepokojącego.

Harry był wdzięczny, że to on przejął inicjatywę spotkania. Jednak jego przyjaciele nie wyglądali na zadowolonych, a on rozumiał ich odczucia. Dla nich Severus ciągle był jedynie wrednym i niesprawiedliwym nauczycielem eliksirów, a Draco Ślizgonem, który nie zawaha się podłożyć im nogi na każdym kroku. Obiecał sobie, że jeżeli Gryfoni dzisiaj mu zaufają, po wszystkim co powie, to postara się o to by zmienić ich stosunki. W końcu teraz Malfoy i Snape odgrywali w jego życiu niezwykle ważną rolę.

Cisza się przedłużała, dlatego Harry postanowił posłać Hermionie pocieszające spojrzenie. Dziewczyna chyba zrozumiała jego zachętę, zebrała się w sobie i cicho wypowiedziała pierwsze słowa.

- Chcielibyśmy dowiedzieć się jak to się stało, że Harry zmienił swoje poglądy.

Atmosfera w pokoju zrobiła się gęsta. Snape nie odpowiedział od razu. Wciąż świdrował oczami oblicze Hermiony, a Harry był z niej dumny, że wytrzymała to spojrzenie. Widział, że dziewczyna wstrzymuje oddech, lecz nie spuściła wzroku, ani nie uciekała nim na boki.

Gdy w końcu Severus się odezwał, wyraźnie słychać było, że waży wypowiedziane przez siebie słowa.

- Potter spotkał w wakacje kogoś, kto pomógł mu odkryć, że dyrektor oraz większość społeczności czarodziejów nim manipuluje.

- Kogo? – Zapytała twardo dziewczyna.

- Dla dobra Harry'ego, lepiej, żebyście nie wiedzieli wszystkiego.

To był pierwszy raz kiedy Snape użył jego imienia w obecności innych gryfonów, było widać po ich twarzach, że są zaskoczeni.

- Nie rozumiem. Przecież, nie mamy zamiary wydać Harry'ego. My naprawdę się o niego martwimy, zawsze stawaliśmy po jego stronie – Snape uniósł brew w geście niedowierzania, na co Hermiona straciła pewność siebie – to znaczy … zawsze, kiedy umiał nam wyjaśnić swoje zachowanie – wydukała niepewnie – nawet pan powinien, zrozumieć, że czujemy się dziwnie. Harry nie jest już tą samą osobą.

- Masz rację panno Granger, w końcu zaczął myśleć, przestał być taki naiwny i wziął się w garść. Zaczął się uczyć i w pełni wykorzystywać swoją moc.

Brunet nie spodziewał się aż takiej ilości komplementów ze strony Mistrza Eliksirów. Ba, nie spodziewał się nawet jednego. Wiedział, że te słowa nie są pustymi komplementami, rzucanymi na wiatr i mniemającymi pokrycia w rzeczywistości. Snape nigdy nie zachwalałby kogoś, aby po prostu polepszyć mu humor.

- W obecnej chwili jestem pewien, że nie macie złych intencji względem Pottera. Całkowicie pewien – podkreślił - Lecz są w tej szkole osoby, które mają swoje sposoby na wyciąganie informacji, tak, że nawet nie zorientujecie się, że ich udzieliliście. Więc dopóki nie nauczycie się zamykać swojego umysłu, nie mogę wam zbyt wiele powiedzieć.

Hermiona pokiwała głową na znak zrozumienia.

- Czy to znaczy, że Harry nauczył się w końcu Oklumencji?

- Tak oraz wielu innych przydatnych umiejętności. Ja oraz kilka inny osób szkoliliśmy go przez ostatni miesiąc wakacji. Nie przebywał na Nokturnie, ale w moim domu.

- Ale jak udało mu się uciec spod oka dyrektora?

- Nie był zbyt dobrze pilnowany. Dumbledore nie pomyślał o tym, że mogę chcieć go do siebie zaprosić, co było oczywistym błędem. Zapomniał, że nałożone na mnie zaklęcie, ma ograniczenie czasowe.

- Zaklęcie? – Zapytała zdumiona Ginny.

- Tak. Jak już chyba wiecie jestem ojcem chrzestnym Pottera. Znałem dobrze jego matkę, przyjaźniliśmy się w szkole i choć James za mną nie przepadł, zresztą z wzajemnością, to Lily zdołała go przekonać, abym stał się chrzestnym Harry'ego. Gdy Czarny Pan zabił Potterów, Dumbledore zabronił mi się ujawnić i wymusił na mnie przysięgę, która uniemożliwiła mi wyjawienie prawdy. Sam nie wiem jak do końca działała ta klątwa, ale nie pozwalała mi ona nawet na normalne kontakty z nim. Sama obecność Harry'ego wywoływała we mnie frustrację, co łatwo można było zaobserwować – uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Jednak gdy skończył on szesnaście lat zaklęcie straciło swoją moc, więc mogłem wysłać mu Świstoklik i zabrać go z domu jego przeklętej ciotki.

- I Harry tak po prostu zgodził się mieszkać u pana przez miesiąc? – Zapytała Hermiona – przecież wcześniej się nie lubiliście.

- Wydaje mi się, że nazywanie tak naszych stosunków jest sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Ale masz rację. Musiałem użyć kilku trafnych argumentów aby przekonać go do użycia Świstoklika oraz nie ukrywam, że wykorzystałem gniew jaki czuł wtedy względem dyrektora.

- Czyli pan również nim manipulował? – Zapytała bez cienia skruchy.

- Można tak powiedzieć. Ale ja , w przeciwieństwie do Dumbledora, postawiłem mu konkretne warunki i przedstawiłem korzyści jakie wypłyną z naszej umowy. Nie zatajałem również niczego. Dałem mu możliwość pytania o cokolwiek i wyjaśniłem wszystkie sprawy. Musisz zrozumieć panno Granger, że perspektywa poznania odpowiedzi na nurtujące nas pytania jest niezwykle kusząca. A Potter jest typem osoby, z wręcz chorobliwą ciekawością.

- Dlaczego więc pan kazał mu kłamać? Dlaczego Harry nie mógł powiedzieć, że spędził u pana wakacje? Jest pan w końcu jego rodziną, jego ojcem chrzestnym.

- Myślałem, że skoro jesteś tak inteligentną czarownicą to sama dojdziesz do odpowiednich wniosków. – Hermiona poruszyła się niespokojnie, a Harry zastanawiał się czy owe poruszenie wywołał jawny komplement czy tymczasowa przygana. – Skoro Dyrektor przez piętnaście lat zabraniał mi kontaktów z Potterem i skazywał swojego Złotego Chłopca na mieszkanie z tymi prymitywnymi ludźmi to miał swoje powody, które wbrew jego zapewnieniu nie do końca miały na celu ochronę Harry'ego. Dziwię się, że Potter nie zwariował przez te wszystkie rzeczy, jakie serwowali mu krewni. Po waszych minach widzę, że Potter niechętnie dzielił się z tym co go spotykało, prawda? – Zwrócił się do chrześniaka. – Nawet własnym przyjaciołom nie powiedziałeś prawdy?

Harry zaprzeczył ruchem głowy i spuścił wzrok. Poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Draco, który tym gestem chciał dodać mu otuchy. Był mu za to bardzo wdzięczny.

- Ja również oszukiwałem się myśląc, że jego przeklęta ciotka ma inny stosunek do swojego chrześniaka niż miała względem Lily. Niestety pomyliłem się. Powinienem się domyślić, że ludzie tacy jak ona, nigdy się nie zmieniają. Skoro miała sumienie wyrzucić swoją niepełnoletnią siostrę z domu, to czemu miałaby okazać litość bachorowi, który został podrzucony pod jej drzwi, jedynie z liścikiem? Może lepiej, że nie wiedziałem w jaki sposób go traktują, bo nawet ta cholerna klątwa Dumbledora nie powstrzymałaby mnie przez zamordowaniem tych mugoli, za wyrządzanie krzywdy dziecku. Proszę tak na mnie nie patrzeć panno Granger. Normalni ludzi nie zamykają dziecka w komórce pod schodami, bez jedzenia i picia na kilka dni.

Hermiona z niedowierzaniem popatrzyła się na Harry'ego, mając nadzieję, że zaprzeczy tym słowom. Lecz brunet wcale nie zamierzał tego robić, dlatego próbując zdusić w sobie palącą litość względem przyjaciela, zwróciła oczy z powrotem na nauczyciela, mając nadzieję, że dowie się więcej. Wiedziała, że nie jest to koniec rewelacji ani nie miłych informacji, jakimi zostanie uraczona dzisiejszej nocy.

- Dursleyowie znaleźli również inne sposoby by skutecznie wybić mu magię z głowy, ale wyjaśnienie tej sprawy zostawiam już Harry'emu. Jeśli będzie chciał się wam zwierzać, to sam to zrobi. Jest również wiele innych szczegółów, które sprawiły, że Potter przejrzał na oczy. Jedną z nich jest magia. Domyślam się, że zaważyliście, że Harry rozwinął ją przez wakacje, lecz wątpię byście byli świadomi chociaż małej części umiejętności jakie zyskał. Nie jest to tylko kwestią treningu jakiemu został poddany. Potter jest naprawdę potężnym czarodziejem, genetycznie wywodzi się z rodu, który ma w sobie ogromną moc, a dodatkowo został obdarzony nią również przez Czarnego Pana, gdy oberwał klątwą zabijającą. Dumbledore uniemożliwił mu jednak to, aby mógł się nią w pełni posługiwać. Lecz w tym wypadku również zapomniał, że tego typu zaklęcia są jedynie czasowym rozwiązaniem. Gdybyśmy nie pomogli Potterowi zapanować nad swoją mocą stałby się niebezpieczny dla otoczenia, byłby w stanie władać magią w zależności od emocji jakie nim rządzą, nie posiadając nad nią żadnej kontroli. Jest to wynikiem tego, że moc została mu przywrócona tak gwałtownie, nie był w stanie nauczyć się nad nią panować, jak ma to miejsce w wypadku wszystkich magicznych nastolatków, które w miarę rozwoju, bardzo powoli odnajdują w sobie kolejne pokłady siły magicznej. Ten proces, w jego wypadku, trwał zaledwie niecały miesiąc od urodzin, a musiał sobie poradzić z o wiele większym zastrzykiem mocy niż inni nastolatkowie.

- Więc to prawda – włączyła się do rozmowy zszokowana Ginny – że Harry jest jedynym, który może pokonać Voldemorta?

- Tak, to prawda. Ale – rzucił pytające spojrzenie chrześniakowi, lecz ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i mocniej przylgnął do Draco – Nie znacie słów przepowiedni, prawda?

- Nie – odezwał się Neville. – Ja byłem przy tym gdy kula z przepowiednią się rozbiła. Nie usłyszeliśmy co zawierała.

- Neville – odezwał się niespodziewanie Harry– można powiedzieć, że to nie była jedyna kopia. Pamiętacie inicjały? – Harry wyjął różdżkę i w podobny sposób jak zrobił to młody Tom, gdy wyszedł z pamiętnika, nakreślił w powietrzu ogniste słowa.

_S.P.T. do A.P.W.B.D._

_Czarny Pan i (?) Harry Potter_

- Ta przepowiednia została wygłoszona przez Trelawney do Dumbledora, lecz ona nie pamięta tego wydarzenia, tak samo jak słów, które powiedziała na trzecim roku odnośnie Glizdogona – znów machnął różdżką a pod wcześniejszymi literami zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne, tworząc treść przepowiedni.

_Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc, pokonania Czarnego Pana…_

_Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…_

_A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna…_

_I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje…_

_Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…_

Harry widział grę emocji na twarzy Hermiony, która bezbłędnie zrozumiała konsekwencję jakie niosłoby ze sobą zabicie Voldemorta. Widział również pełne niedowierzania miny reszty przyjaciół.

- Ta przepowiednia nie musiała dotyczyć mnie. Pierwszą jej cześć spełniam zarówno ja i Neville – oczy Longbotoma, otwarły się z przerażenia – ale to mnie Czarny Pan wybrał i naznaczył, dlatego teraz jestem jedynym, który mógłby ją wypełnić.

- Ale - zaczęła Hermiona, łamiącym się głosem - jeśli to zrobisz to zginiesz, tak mówi przepowiednia, prawda?

Ron, Ginny i Nevil popatrzyli na Złotego Chłopca jakby zobaczyli go pierwszy raz w życiu. Różnego rodzaju emocje malowały się na ich twarzach, od złości do współczucia czy lęku, o los przyjaciela.

- Zgadza się panno Granger, jeśli Potter zdecyduje się na zabicie Czarnego Pana to zginie.

- Ale przecież musi być jakieś inne wyjście, dyrektor nie mógł…

- Hermiono! Musisz zrozumieć, że Dumbledore nie jest tym samym człowiekiem za jakiego go wcześniej uważaliśmy! – Wykrzyknął Harry. - On doskonale rozumie co niesie za sobą przepowiednia, jednak postanowił ją wcześniej przede mną ukryć, a później zostawić mnie z całą tą sytuacją bez wyjaśniania. Wiem o niej od powrotu z ministerstwa. On po prostu uznał, że poświęcenie mojej osoby jest mniejszym złem.

- Ale… skoro czeka cię śmierć jeśli zabijesz Voldemorta, to on również nie może cię tknąć jeśli sam nie chce umrzeć, prawda?

- Doskonale panno Granger – powiedział Snape – dokładnie tak to wygląda.

W klasie zapanowała idealna cisza. Dopiero kilka chwil później Harry postanowił ją przerwać.

- Hermiono, widzę, że coś cię dręczy. O co chodzi?

Dziewczyna już od pewnego czasu zauważyła pewne zjawisko, które nie dawało jej spokoju. Nikomu jednak o nim nie wspominała, bała się, że może to oznaczać jedynie kolejną grę Voldemorta, która ma na celu porwanie Harry'ego, lecz po usłyszeniu treści przepowiedni nie była już tego taka pewna.

- Profesorze Snape – zwróciła się do nauczyciela – nie wiem po jakiej stronie pan obecnie stoi, ale ma pan chyba na celu dobro Harry'ego. To wszystko co pan mówi wydaje się takie nieprawdopodobne, nie ma żadnego sensu i jest zupełnie sprzeczne z tym w co do tej pory wierzyliśmy. Ale nie o to chodzi. Na początku myślałam, że może Prorok został przekupiony, czy ministerstwo zabroniło mu publikacji artykułów o atakach Śmierciożerców, lecz teraz…- przełknęła głośno ślinę i wreszcie zadała pytanie, które męczyło ją od pewnego czasu – Dlaczego nie ma żadnych wiadomości o atakach?

- To proste panno Granger. Ponieważ nie ma żadnych zabójstw, porwań, tortur, ani tego typu rzeczy. Przynajmniej nie dotyczą one niewinnych ludzi, o których chciałby pisać Prorok.

– dodał po namyśle - Czarny Pan zmienił priorytety swojej działalności.

Na twarzach Gryfonów malowało się, już po raz kolejny dzisiejszego wieczoru, zdumienie połączone z niezrozumieniem.

- A mój brat? – wykrzyknął Ron – Wiem, że zabójstwo Percy'ego to jego sprawka!

- Nie zaprzeczę panie Weasley – powiedział spokojnie Snape – Ale musi pan przyznać, że dzięki temu zostało uratowane więcej niż jedno życie, mogę wręcz twierdzić, że zniknięcie wiceministra, wraz z jego szalonymi ustawami, uczyniło świat lepszym.

- Jak pan śmie! To był mój brat!

- I dlatego uważasz, że miał prawo do skazywania na śmierć niewinnych osób? Między innymi sporą grupkę dzieci, które nie miały żadnego wpływu na to, że zostały pogryzione? A może zapomniałeś, że uwielbiany przez cały wasz Dom, były nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią jest wilkołakiem? Myślisz, że dla niego został by zrobiony jakiś wyjątek? W takim razie muszę cię rozczarować. Lupina spotkałby dokładnie taki sam los, jak innych. Śmierć albo wygnanie, bez możliwości znalezienia pracy w uczciwym zawodzie. A szczerze wątpię by wasz oswojony wilkołak zdołał zarobkować jako płatny morderca czy zgadzał się na gryzienie ludzi w zamian za wynagrodzenie? Ale może się mylę – zakończył swój wywód. Ron wyglądał na zakłopotanego i rozdartego wewnętrznie, a Harry doskonale rozumiał, co mógł czuć jego przyjaciel. Tak samo męczyło go sumienie, gdy on dowiedział się o sprawie Percy'ego.

Hermiona również nie mogła uwierzyć po przeczytaniu artykułu o nowym wiceministrze, że ten nastolatek, który do niedawna zachwycał się jeszcze sprawą dotyczącą ujednolicenia grubości denków od kociołków, jest w stanie wydawać tak radykalne decyzje odnośnie wilkołaków i wampirów.

Ginny było po prostu wstyd za brata, oczywiście ciężko przeżyła jego śmierć, ale czuła jakby Percy umarł dawno temu, już wtedy gdy wyparł się rodziny. Krzywda jaką wyrządził swoim rodzicom oraz rodzeństwu, w jej mniemaniu, była zbyt wielka by po prostu ją wybaczyć. Co prawda rozumiała, że dekrety jakie zamierzał wydać są bardzo krzywdzące, ale nie przypuszczała wcześniej, że niosą one za sobą tak okrutny skutek. Nie interesowało ją wcześniej jak wiele osób dotkniętych jest likantropią czy wampiryzmem. Nie mogła sobie również wyobrazić jak czuły się osoby w jej wieku, a nawet młodsze, gdy zawisła nad nimi groźba wykluczenia ze społeczności.

- Ja nie rozumiem, jak on mógł się tak zmienić. Może ktoś go zaczarował? – Zapytała z nadzieją w głosie, a wszyscy zrozumieli kogo ma na myśli.

- Rozumiem panno Weasley – odpowiedział Snape – że chciałabyś, żeby tak było, lecz muszę cię rozczarować. Pański brat działał całkowicie świadomie i nie został do niczego zmuszony.

- Skąd pan to wie? – Zapytała cicho.

- Istnieją zaklęcia, które wykrywają czy ktoś działa pod wpływem klątwy. – Nie była to odpowiedź, jakiej oczekiwała Ginny, lecz jedyna jaką mógł udzielić jej Severus, nie wyjawiając więcej niż mógł. Był świadom, że dziewczyna w ten sposób chciała zapytać go, czy miał jakikolwiek związek z uprowadzeniem jej brata.

- Czy ma pan informację na temat tego, co planuje Voldemort? – Zapytał Ron, próbując odgonić od siebie myśli związane ze sprawą Percy'ego. Tak bardzo nienawidził się, za to, że w głębi duszy, cieszył się z kary jaka spotkała jego brata. Odczuwał to już wcześniej, a po słowach Snape, jeszcze intensywniej.

- Tak, wiem. Jestem w posiadaniu wiedzy na temat większości poczynań Czarnego Pana, panie Weasley – odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów.

- A czy może nam pan powiedzieć jakie ma plany względem Harry'ego? – Zapytała Ginny.

Właśnie przez tego typu sytuację Harry cieszył się, że nie musiał sam odpowiadać na pytania przyjaciół. Zwyczajnie nie umiałby ocenić, ile może zdradzić. Sam był ciekaw, jak wybrnie Snape.

- Nie mogę – odpowiedział po prostu Severus – dopóki nie nauczycie się bronić swoich umysłów przed Legilimencją to musi wam wystarczyć tyle, że Czarny Pan nie ma zamiaru zabić Pottera ani w żaden sposób go skrzywdzić. Wam również nic nie zagraża, tak długo jak stoicie po stronie Harry'ego.

Na twarzy Hermiony zaczęło kiełkować coś na kształt zrozumienia i Snape wiedział, że bezbłędnie wyczytała informację ukrytą między wersami tej deklaracji.

- Mam jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie. Jak Harry wezwał Malfoya i czy nas również mógłby pan nauczyć czegoś więcej?

- To dwa pytania, panno Granger – zauważył Snape – Jak mówiłem, Potter przez wakacje przyszedł przyśpieszony kurs magii, obejmujący program, który sporo różni się od tego co nauczane jest w szkole. Z tego co się orientuję, ćwiczą oni razem z Draco wieczorami i myślę, że nie będą mieli nic naprzeciwko byście do nich dołączyli. Jeśli chodzi konkretnie o nasze wezwanie, to Potter potrafi się telepatycznie kontaktować z Malfoyem.

- Naprawdę? – Wykrzyknęła Hermiona – Harry, udało ci się to opanować? Przecież to niezwykle zaawansowany rodzaj magii, a uzyskanie takiej więzi z kimś spoza najbliższej rodziny jest praktycznie niemożliwe. Czytałam trochę o tym, ale myślałam, że nie ma już czarodziei, którzy posługują się tą sztuką umysłu. Madzy by móc korzystać z tej więzi muszą być nie tylko niezwykle potężni, ale również bezgranicznie sobie ufać – powiedziała i z niedowierzaniem przyglądała się dwóm przytulonym do siebie chłopcom.

Harry miał ochotę schować się pod ziemie pod wpływem spojrzeń, którymi został uraczony, po wypowiedzi Hermiony. Nie do końca rozumiał, że telepatia jest tak silnie uzależniona od zaufania. Przecież, kiedy pierwszy raz udało im się porozumień telepatycznie dopiero wzajemnie się poznawali. Trudno było ich wtedy nawet nazwać przyjaciółmi.

Kiedy głośno wyraził swoje myśli, napotkał badawcze spojrzenie Snape'a oraz pełne niedowierzania Hermiony, która była przekonana, że to nie możliwe, aby osoby , które nie są związane ze sobą, silną emocjonalną więzią albo najbliższym pokrewieństwem rozmawiały telepatycznie. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie miał ochoty zagłębiać się w kolejne aspekty, jakichkolwiek anomalii związanych ze swoją osobą.

- Więc zgadzacie się, abyśmy zobaczyli jak ćwiczycie? – Zapytała Ginny, a Hermiona wyglądała na osobę, która oddałaby wszystko za to by móc zobaczyć, co miał na myśli Snape mówiąc „program, który sporo różni się od tego co nauczane jest w szkole".

Chłopcy porozumiewawczo spojrzeli się na siebie, a Malfoy odparł;

- Chętnie pokażę wam na co mnie stać. Bo choć pojedynki w których używane są różdżki, jak zapewne zauważyliście już na OPCM zazwyczaj wygrywa Harry, to są również takie, gdzie mam nad nim sporą przewagę – powiedział dumnie, a brunet siedzący obok niego uśmiechnął się w końcu. Uwielbiał przechwałki Draco, ponieważ stanowiły one niezaprzeczalny element jego natury. Zresztą nie były one gołosłowne. Nie mógł się doczekać aż ujrzy miny dziewcząt, gdy zobaczą jego chłopaka z mieczem w dłoni. W tańcu, jaki odgrywali podczas walki musiał wyglądać niczym młody bóg. Jego ruchy były płynne i idealnie wyważone. Harry nie wiedział jednak, że sam, przede wszystkim dzięki wskazówką wampirzycy, zaczyna stylem dorównywać blondynowi i choć jego ruchy nie były tak idealnie i błyskawicznie dostosowane do ataku przeciwnika, to on sam również wyglądał pięknie podczas walki.

- Potter, weź się otrząśnij i przestań robić maślane oczka do Malfoya. Zostaw te jakże urocze sceny do czasu, aż będziecie mieć mniej świadków. Albo przynajmniej mnie nie będzie w pobliżu.

- Pan ostatnio ciągle jest w pobliżu – odparł Harry, kompletnie nie skrępowany tonem opiekuna i jeszcze mocniej wtulając się w swojego chłopaka. Obecnie mógł się uznać za w pełni szczęśliwego. Odzyskał przyjaciół i nie musiał ich więcej oszukiwać, mógł również liczyć na wsparcie Draco, a nawet Severusa.

- Ktoś musi pilnować byś nie wysadził zamku w powietrze, prawda? Jesteś niezwykle irytującym bachorem, który ciągle pakuje się w kłopoty i wierz mi, że wcale nie podoba mi się pilnowanie dwóch napalonych nastolatków. Dla waszego własnego dobra radziłbym, abym nie nakrywał was na niczym więcej niż to co teraz robicie.

Obrzucił ich taksującym spojrzeniem, pod którym wiele osób wolałoby się nie znaleźć.

- Oczywiście, jak możesz nas wujaszku podejrzewać o jakiekolwiek formy głębszej zażyłości – odparł Draco chcąc zobaczyć miny obecnych na zastosowany zwrot, a Harry wewnętrznie dusił się ze śmiechu, widząc irytację Snape'a i pełne niedowierzania miny przyjaciół.

- Mówiłem ci Malfoy, że masz publicznie nie używać tej obrzydliwej formy odmiany słowa „wuj" względem mojej osoby.

- Hmm. Nie przypominam sobie takiej rozmowy, a ty Harry?

- Coś może kiedyś, dawno temu słyszałem … Ale nie wyglądałeś wtedy na osobę mówiącą poważnie… - zwrócił się do nauczyciela.

- Potter, przestań się popisywać. Malfoy, jeśli nie chcesz skończyć jako pokarm Nagini, radziłbym ci zacząć odzywać się do mnie z szacunkiem. Nie przypominam sobie byś nabył umiejętność pertraktowania z wężami, więc nie ocalisz swojej skóry.

- Harry mnie uratuje. Nie pozwoli, aby to wielkie i przerażające zwierze zjadło moje wspaniałe, arystokratyczne ciało, prawda, Harry?

- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł brunet – jeszcze by biedny, mały wężyk dostał niestrawności, zresztą spójrz na siebie, nawet nie miałaby czym się najeść.

- Ty, Gryfiaku lepiej nie zaczynaj, sam do niedawna wyglądałeś jak szkielet, więc nie waż się obrażać mojego idealnie wyćwiczonego i pokrytego mięśniami ciała.

- Malfoy – wtrącił się Snape – ty nie waż się pokazywać Potterowi jakiejkolwiek więcej części ciała niż teraz, zrozumiałeś?

- Z tego co pamiętam, sam mnie zachęcałeś do odkrycia, że jestem gejem – wtrącił Harry.

- Tak, ale nie miałem na myśli, byście od razu rzucali się sobie w ramiona. Wiedza to jedno, na praktykę masz jeszcze czas – powiedział głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Czy pan martwi się o moją cnotę profesorze? – Zapytał Harry, niezrażony tonem wypowiedzi swojego opiekuna. Dopiero głośne zachłyśnięcie się powietrzem przez Rona, na usłyszane przed chwilą pytanie bruneta, uświadomiła mu, że nie znajdują się sami w pomieszczeniu. Harry dzielnie walczył z tym, by znowu się nie zarumienić. Nie był szczęśliwy, że dał się ponieść chwili. Uświadomił sobie, że coraz bardziej lubił utarczki słowne ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym, szczególnie, że nie niosły one za sobą jak dawnie, sporej utraty punktów.

Jego przyjaciele również musieli to zauważyć, bo wydawali się czekać na to w jaki wymyślny sposób Snape ukaże Pottera za pyskowanie. Ten jedynie prychnął i obróciwszy się w stronę Gryfonów powiedział:

- Chyba nie muszę was powiadamiać, że oczekuję pełnej dyskrecji względem wszystkiego co dzisiaj tu usłyszeliście. Gdybyście jednak zapomnieli o zachowaniu tajemnicy, to wolałbym nie być na waszym miejscu. Potter jest obecnie nie tylko pod moją ochroną – zauważył, że Granger otwiera oczy w jeszcze większym zdumieniu, ponieważ bezbłędnie zrozumiała kogo ma na myśli jej profesor – Pamiętajcie też, że Dumbledore jest sprawnym legilymentą. Teraz macie udać się do swoich pokoi, ponieważ niedługo zaczyna się cisza nocna. A mając na myśli _swoich_ Potter, nie chodzi mi o pokój Draco, tylko w twoim przypadku sypialnie Gryffindoru, Malfoy jest już dużym chłopcem i nie powinien bać się spać samemu, prawda?

Dwaj chłopcy zachichotali na te słowa, a reszta osób wolała ukryć jakiekolwiek emocje jakie targały nimi na sens wypowiedzi ich nauczyciela jakiekolwiek, jakie). Kiedy mieli już opuszczać pomieszczenie Snape złapał Harry'ego za ramię i powiedział bardzo cicho:

- Radzę ci jak najszybciej nauczyć przyjaciół oklumencji, szczególnie pannę Granger.

Chłopak skinął głową na znak zrozumienia.

OOO

Harry dość wcześnie zjawił się na śniadaniu, miał nadzieję, że zastanie tam blondyna i będzie mógł mu opowiedzieć o kłótni z Seamusem, która miała miejsce wczorajszego wieczoru. Był zadowolony, że po powrocie do pokoju nie zastał w nim ani Irlandczyka, ani jego rzeczy.

Chłopak zmienił pokój, razem z Denem, a Harry'emu było to niezwykle na rękę.

Nie wiedział jednak, że aby móc zmienić dormitorium, Finigan udał się z prośbą o to do dyrektora, a on wykorzystał zaistniały konflikt jaki narósł między chłopcami. Miał niestety już niedługo boleśnie przekonać się o konsekwencjach swojego wczorajszego wybuchu.

Wielka Sala szybko zaludniła się uczniami. Harry miał pierwsze zajęcia dopiero po lunchu, więc postanowił spokojnie zjeść śniadanie, zanim porozmawia z Draco. Hermiona i Ron dołączyli do niego, jakby nigdy się nie kłócili. Większość Gryfonów, w obliczu złości na dyrektora, spowodowanej wykluczeniem z ich drużyny najlepszego zawodnika, również zdawała się wybaczyć brunetowi „zdradę." Przysiedli się do nich również bliźniacy, a na ich twarzach malował się uśmiech mówiący „A nie mówiliśmy?". Harry był zbyt szczęśliwy z zaistniałej sytuacji, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób mieć im za złe tą „uwagę".

Wesoły gwar przerwał wlot do pomieszczenia dużej ilości sów. Większość z nich przynosiła uczniom Proroka Codziennego. Lecz nie było w nim od dawna żadnych informacji o atakach, dlatego uczniowie otwierali do z lekkim sercem. Dzisiaj jednak na pierwszej stronie widniał duży napis : „Informacja z ostatniej chwili!" Pod nim znajdujące się na całej stronie zdjęcie Harry'ego i dopisek _„Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył okazał się zdrajcą? Szokujący wywiad z jednym, z jego kolegów ze szkoły. Więcej na stronie 3"_

Kolejne osoby wpatrywały się w niedowierzaniem i szokiem, jak niczego nieświadomy Potter zajadał się kiełbaskami. Jego uwagę przykuło dopiero zakrztuszenie się sokiem dyniowym przez Hermionę, która była jedną z tych osób, które prenumerowały gazetę. Wcisnęła mu Proroka w ręce.

Po szybkim przeczytaniu tytułu, przewrócił na kolejną stronę

_Wczoraj, późnym wieczorem do naszej redakcji zgłosił się uczeń Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, który pragnie pozostać anonimowy. Uznał on, że jego obowiązkiem jest poinformowanie o zmianie jaka zaszła w osobie Harry'ego Pottera, który jeszcze nie dawno uznawany był za nadzieję czarodziejskiego świata. Z pewnych źródeł wiemy, że przez miesiąc wakacji miejsce jego pobytu było oficjalnie nieznane, a sam twierdzi, że przebywał na Nokturnie. Każdy kto spędził choć minutę na tej mrocznej ulicy, rozumie jakie osoby można tam spotkać. Na pewno nie jest to odpowiednie miejsce dla Chłopca-Który-Przeżył Jednak nie boimy się posunąć w spekulacjach, że mógł on wtedy przebywać w innym miejscu, a nawet pobierać w tym czasie nauki u Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Obawiamy się, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto mógł zaoferować Złotemu Chłopcu możliwość zostania jego zwolennikiem, a w przyszłości nawet jego następcą. Nasz informator zwrócił uwagę na ogromną zmianę jaka zaszła w osobie Harry'ego Pottera, który z nieśmiałego, miłego chłopca, stał się buntowniczym, silnie magicznym młodzieńcem, sympatyzującym z mieszkańcami domu Slytherina, do którego uczęszczała największa ilość przyszłych Czarnoksiężników. Niepokoi nas również fakt niejakiego związku, który miał zaistnieć między Złotym Chłopcem, a synem poszukiwanego Śmierciożercy Lucjusza Malfoya, pierworodnym spadkobiercą fortuny, Draco Malfoyem. Urzędnicy Ministerstwa Magii potwierdzili również, że kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, wpłynął do nich wniosek o przejęcie opieki nad Wybrańcem, przez samego Severus'a Snape, który również miał być w przeszłości podejrzany o związek z poplecznikami Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Nie wiemy jakie skutki niesie za sobą ta przemiana ani co mógłby zaoferować budzący zgrozę Czarnoksiężnik, by przekonać Harry'ego Pottera do zmiany swojego stanowiska. Cała redakcja pracuje obecnie na najwyższym poziomie by dowiedzieć się prawdy i ocenić konsekwencję tej szokującej spekulacji. Czy zdrada Chłopca-Którzy-Przeżył oznacza tragiczny koniec wojny dla uczciwej części społeczeństwa czarodziejów i ludzi niemagicznych? Dowiedzieliśmy się również, że Harry Potter, może żywić bardzo negatywne uczucia względem mugoli, spowodowane okrutnym traktowaniem jego osoby, przez swoją ciotkę, wuja i kuzyna, u których mieszkał od tragicznej śmierci swoich rodziców. Co mogło spowodować, że Wybraniec postanowił zapomnieć o wszystkich okrucieństwach, jakich dopuścił się Sami-Wiecie-Kto? Dyrektor Albus Dumbledore odmówił komentarza, na zadawane przez nas pytania dotyczące tej sprawy. Czy po raz kolejny uchroni Złotego Chłopca przed oskarżeniami? A może to sam dyrektor sprawował pieczę nad Harrym Potterem w czasie wakacji?_

_Redakcja zrobi wszystko by dowiedzieć się prawdy._

_Zapewniająca zawsze wam najświeższe wieści_

_Rita Sketer_

Podniósł głowę do góry i zauważył, że prawie wszyscy uczniowie wpatrują się w niego, jakby urosły mu czułki. Jedni z niesmakiem, inni z niedowierzaniem czy oburzeniem.

- I na co się gapicie! – Warknął w ich strony i nie zważając na narastające szepty, wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, z dumnie podniesioną głową. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na Hermionę, która próbowała go zatrzymać.

_Przyjdź do mojej sypialni._

Usłyszał w głowie prośbę Draco.

_Tak, to dobry pomysł. _

Odpowiedział szybko i skierował się w kierunku wejścia do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu.

Niedługo po przekroczeniu progu dormitorium Malfoya dołączył do niego blondyn.

- No… To było niezłe, panie Potter – odezwał się Draco - Szkoda, że nie widziałeś ich przerażonych twarzy kiedy opuszczałeś Wielką Salę - Jego oczy świeciły się z rozbawiania, wyrażały jednak współczucie i niepewność.

- Jak myślisz, kto to mógł zrobić? – Jego głos nie wyrażał nic oprócz załamania. – Skąd mogli dowiedzieć się tych wszystkich rzeczy? – Nagle do Harry'ego dotarło zrozumienie – Seamus – powiedział na głos, a blondyn pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Podczas śniadania dowiedział się o plotkach, które krążyły na temat ostrej wymiany zdań między Gryfonami.

Poirytowany Harry rzucił się na łóżko. Wtulił twarz w poduszkę i już miał zamiar postanowić sobie, że nigdy nie ruszy się z sypialni swojego Księcia Slytherinu, gdy poczuł przyjemny dotyk na karku. Zimne palce delikatnie masowały jego napięte mięśnie. To było takie przyjemne…

- Draco… - Szepnął. Nie był w nastroju do czułości, nawet tak wspaniałych, jakimi obdarzał go blondyn. Ciągle miał przed oczami kolejne wersy artykułu, to wystarczyło by stracił ochotę na cokolwiek, jednak nie dane było mu pogrążyć się w niemej rozpaczy. Poczuł, jak zostaje brutalnie odwrócony na plecy, a ktoś usilnie stara się dostać do jego ust, jednocześnie siadając na jego biodrach. Po bardzo krótkim namyśle, zakłócanym przez kolejne pocałunki, jakimi obdarzał go Draco, uznał, że nie może to być zły pomysł. Nic co jest tak przyjemne, nie może być złym pomysłem.

- Harry – usłyszał brunet tuż obok swojej szyi. Blondyn delikatnie przygryzał, całował i ssał wszystkie wrażliwe miejsca. Potter nie mógł się powstrzymać przed głośnym westchnięciem z przyjemności, gdy te cudowne usta dotknęły jego obojczyka. Poczuł, jak jego spodnie zaczynają powoli stawać się ciasne.

- Nie powinniiii … śmy – spróbował się opierać, kładąc ręce na torsie Malfoya. Jednakże sprawność mówienia została mu zabrana na rzecz głośnych jęków, które wydawał z siebie, gdy Draco gorącym językiem dotknął jego ucha. Harry poczuł dreszcze na całym swoim ciele.

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że taką przyjemność może sprawić dotyk tego miejsca. Blondyn przygryzał płatek ucha, penetrował językiem jego wnętrze, a brunet mógł jedynie mruczeć, gdy przez jego ciało przechodziły kolejne fale gorąca.

Zręczne palce Malfoya rozpinały koszulę Złotego Chłopca, by za chwilę wślizgnąć się pod materiał. Blondyn zaczął szczypać sutki, a Harry mógł jedynie kwilić z przyjemności, którą wywoływały kolejne poczynania Draco.

- Nie przesadzaj – wyszeptał tuż przy jego skórze, łaskocząc lekko. – Jeżeli ja mogę narazić się na gniew Snape'a, za przelecenie jego ukochanego chrześniaka, to ty tym bardziej możesz zignorować jakiś artykuł.

- Ale Draco, to nie jest…

- Proszę – powiedział niespodziewanie. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, mierząc się. W końcu Harry przegrał. Nie mógł odmówić, gdy Draco patrzył na niego _tym_ wzrokiem. Pożądanie, prośba i nadzieja.

- No dobrze. – Odparł, za co został nagrodzony długim, głębokim pocałunkiem.

Nie odrywając ust, Malfoy zaczął go rozbierać. Koszula Harry'ego, która została wcześniej rozpięta, wylądowała teraz na podłodze. Podobnie jak reszta ubrania. Potter chciał sięgać do rozporka blondyna, niezmiernie irytowało go, że sam jest już nagi, a Draco ciągle ma na sobie ubranie, lecz ten niespodziewanie odsunął się od niego i wstał z łóżka.

- Nie tak prędko kotku – wyszeptał. Stanął w takiej pozycji, by żaden, najmniejszy szczegół jego poczynań nie został przegapiony przez bruneta i sam sięgnął do guzika swoich spodni.

- Co ty robisz? – Szepnął ledwo dosłyszalnie Harry. Oczy świeciły mu z podniecenia, a on sam ciężko sapał. Widok rozbierającego się blondyna doprowadzał go wprost do szaleństwa. Nie był w stanie złapać tchu, a jedynie obserwować jak z każdą przemijającą sekundą, kolejne części garderoby Ślizgona, lądują na podłodze.

Draco bardzo dobrze się bawił, obserwując emocję wypisane na twarzy swojego chłopaka. Wiedział jak postępować, aby sprawić przyjemność partnerowi, a w tej chwili postanowił dać z siebie wszystko. Koszula była wolno rozpinana, aby wywołać jak największe napięcie.

Spodnie zsunęły się z niego lekko, upadając na podłogę. Zsunął buty i skarpetki. Słyszał jak Harry wciąga powietrze i ciężko je wydycha. Nawet on miał problemy z tym, by powstrzymać się od wrócenia na łóżko, do _tego pięknego, seksownego, i napalonego w każdym calu bruneta_.

Stał w samych slipach na środku sypialni. Zsunął je a nogi same poniosły go w kierunku Harry'ego. Usiadł mu na biodrach, a dotyk ich gorących ciał wydobył z nich głośny jęk. Już dawno poczuł, że robi się twardy, tak samo jak zielonooka piękność, wpatrująca się w niego jak w bóstwo. Nie mógł się powstrzymać by lekko nie kołysać biodrami. Przerwanie tej czynności, było równie trudne jak opanowanie rozszalałego hipogryfa, ale musiał to zrobić. Chciał by ich pierwszy raz był wyjątkowy. Usłyszał jęk niezadowolenia, gdy ostatnie pokłady silnej woli sprawiły, że przestał się poruszać.

- Harry - Szepnął, a potem schylił się do bruneta i znowu go pocałował. Zaczęli masować nawzajem swoje ciała, pieścić się i smakować. Już dawno byli gotowi, lecz przedłużanie tego momentu było tak samo frustrujące jak przyjemne. Draco miał wrażenie, że znajduję się w jakimś innym wymiarze, gdzie już nic nie miało znaczenia, oprócz leżącego pod nim chłopaka. Pragnął zatonąć w tej przyjemności, jaką dawała mu bliskość ciała Gryfona, jeszcze z nikim nie było mu tak dobrze, czuł, że mógłby osiągnąć spełnienie samymi pieszczotami, lecz nie był to jeszcze odpowiedni moment. Zebrał całą siłę woli by zmusić się do wypowiedzenie prostej prośby.

- Harry, odwróć się – Wyszeptał dyszącym głosem tuż obok ucha bruneta. Gdy jednak zauważył, że chłopak nie reaguje, odsunął się odrobinę, by zobaczyć, co się stało. Harry najprawdopodobniej był zbyt rozkojarzony, by zrozumieć sens jego słów. – Harry – powtórzył.

Brunet poczuł, jak zdradziecka ręka zakrada się do jego pośladków, a później między nie. Spiął się automatycznie, już dawno przestał panować nad odruchami swojego ciała. Zgubił tą umiejętność pomiędzy którymś z kolei pocałunkiem. Na szczęście blondyn umiał skutecznie zapanować nad sytuacją.

- Rozluźnij się – usłyszał przy uchu. Spróbował, choć nie było to łatwe. Poczuł, jak zimne palce, niezwykle śliskie, zapewne magicznie przygotowane, muskają jego wejście. Automatycznie naparł na nie. – Rozluźnij się, bo będzie bolało.

- Ale Draco - Jego wypowiedź przerwało sapnięcie, które się z niego wydobyło, gdy pierwszy palc wślizgnął się do jego środka. Czuł rozgrzewający go od środka żar, gdy do jednego palca doszedł drugi. Zaczęły się w nim delikatnie poruszać. – Ale ja nie mogę…

Urwał, gdy Draco dotknął czegoś niezwykle wrażliwego w jego wnętrzu. Zapomniał o przeklętym artykule , zapomniał jak się oddycha, zapomniał gdzie się znajduje, zapomniał całkowicie o wszystkim

- Czego? – Zapytał już odrobinę zły blondyn. Nagle dopadła go fala zazdrości, którą odczuwał słysząc porcję plotek na śniadaniu – czyżby to, co usłyszał Zabini było prawdą? Te dwa tak samo wyglądające rudzielce zaproponowały ci trójkącik? Było lepiej? Oj, nie miej takiej zdziwionej miny, wiem o tym. Zachowywaliście się przy stole dość głośno, a ty nawet im nie odmówiłeś.

- Ale o czym ty gadasz? – Zapytał zdziwiony brunet – oni sobie tylko żartowali!

- Jesteś mój, rozumiesz? – Powiedział z jakimś szaleńczym błyskiem w oku. Założył sobie nogi chłopaka na ramiona, a następnie zniżył się tak bardzo, że ich usta prawie się dotykały.

- Ale Draco, oni naprawdę żartowali! – Krzyknął jakby w geście obronnym Potter.

- Jesteś mój, Harry, oh, proszę, powiedz, że jesteś! – Powiedział niby szeptem, ale miało w sobie tyle desperacji, że zbudowało to ogromne napięcie.

- Jestem. - To było niemal nie dosłyszalne. Harry objął blondyna za szyję w geście dania mu do zrozumienia, że już dużej nie wytrzyma. Poczuł nagle, jak coś mocno na niego napiera.

Jęknął z bólu. Chyba nie był jeszcze dobrze rozciągnięty. Wiedział, że pierwszy raz sprawia ból, lecz Draco chciał jak najbardziej go zminimalizować.

- Rozluźnij się – poprosił, po raz kolejny, Malfoy, głosem o wiele spokojniejszym niż wcześniej. Ciało, które go przyjmowało było jeszcze nigdy nienaruszone, mógł być tego pewien. _Głupi Weasleyowie._ pomyślał, wyrzucając sobie w myślach swoje głupie zachowanie.

Nie ruszał się przez pewien czas, ledwo powstrzymując swoje chętne biodra. Gdy jednak brunet poruszył się na próbę, nie usłyszawszy dalszych jęków bólu, nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać.

Na początku robili to powoli, przyzwyczajając ciało Harry'ego. Później ruszali się już bez opamiętania, prawie na skraju wytrzymałości.

Gdy Harry doszedł, Blondyn wykonał jeszcze kilka ruchów i zrobił to samo. Obydwoje opadli wykończeni na łóżko. Uczucia jakie towarzyszyły im podczas szczytowania były nie do opisania, czuli zimno i gorąco jednocześnie, ich ciała przeszły iskry niewiarygodnej przyjemności. To było dla Draco takie inne, głębsze niż wcześniej. Jedyne w swoim rodzaju.

Pamiętał wyraz twarzy Harry'ego gdy ten zatracał się w kolejnych spazmatycznych prądach, które błądziły po całym jego ciele, jakby w odpowiedzi na każdy ruch Ślizgona. Ból jaki na początku odczuwał szybko przerodził się w niemożliwą do opisania przyjemność, odbierającą zmysły i przenikającą każdą część jego ciała.

Draco oddychał ciężko, a po kilku minutach odezwał się.

- Harry – lecz nie doczekawszy się reakcji zaniepokoił się. Brunet leżał na plecach.

Najwyraźniej zasnął ze zbyt dużego wycieńczenia. Malfoy uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Objął go w torsie ręką, a głowę położył na jego ramieniu. Wiedział, że ten śpi, więc pozwolił sobie powiedzieć to, co chciał już mu wyjawić dawno temu.

– Kiedyś przysięgałem sobie, że nigdy się nie zakocham, że zawsze będę żył tylko krótką chwilą, nie będę miał nadziei na przyszłość. A teraz szaleje z zazdrości. Co ty ze mną zrobiłeś? Nawet sam nie wiesz, jak bardzo mnie w sobie rozkochałeś.


	15. Chapter 15

**ROZDZIAŁ 15**

Ciepło i przyjemnie. Dotyk uścisku na ramieniu. Poczuł, że leży przytulony do innego ciała. Nie musiał otwierać oczu, aby wiedzieć obok kogo się znajduję. Zbyt dobrze znał zapach Draco. Wtulił się jeszcze mocniej. Chciałby żeby było już tak zawsze. Bez ludzi knujących za jego plecami lub próbujących nim manipulować, bez tej głupiej blizny na czole, przez którą uważali go za kogoś wyjątkowego. Tak bardzo chciałby być zwykłym nastolatkiem, którego jedynym problemem są lekcje i randki.

Ech, lekcje. Spojrzał w okno i zauważył, że słońce chowa się za horyzont. Musiała być już pora kolacji. Na szczęście dzisiaj miał tylko zielarstwo, więc nie musiał się przejmować.

Wymyśli jakoś wymówkę, dlaczego go nie było, Sprout zawsze była pobłażliwa.

Leżący obok niego blondyn zaczął się budzić. Uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Witaj śpiąca księżniczko – powiedział do Ślizgona.

- Wypraszam sobie – oburzył się Draco, lecz na jego ustach ciągle widniał, tak dobrze znany Harry'emu uśmiech – To ty jesteś kobietą w tym związku.

- Jasne. To ja spędzam dwie godziny dziennie przed lustrem i mam w łazience tonę kosmetyków – ironizował.

- Dokładnie – odparł blondyn, za co zarobił kuksańca. – Bez przemocy, proszę! Jestem zobowiązany ci przypomnieć, że w tej chwili jesteś w moim łóżku, nagi, a twoje ciuchy leżą na podłodze w opłakanym stanie. Dlatego lepiej bądź miły, bo nie pożyczę ci swoich i będziesz musiał wracać do swojej wieży bez ubrań. Już widzę te artykuły „Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył deprawuje niewinne oczy naszych dzieci!".

Harry nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

- Draco, nie dramatyzuj. Ja natomiast muszę ci przypomnieć, bo zdaje się, że zapomniałeś, jesteśmy czarodziejami i mogę naprawić swoje ubrania.

Malfoy obdarzył go zawadiackim uśmiechem.

- Na czarodziejskie ubrania nie działają czary.

- Owszem, ale ja swoje kupowałem w mugolskiej galerii.

Na chwile blondynowi zrzedła mina, ale ślizgońska natura, nie pozwoliła mu długo użalać się nad przegraną bitwą. Wojna ciągle trwała. Gładko zmienił temat.

- Jak zamierzasz się wytłumaczyć ze zniknięcia? – zapytał.

- Oczywiście powiem prawdę i będę podziwiać jak Snape morduje cię gołymi rękami – zachichotał widząc minę blondyna.

- To brzmi tak … niewiarygodnie. Naczelny Postrach Hogwartu staje w obronie niewinności Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru.

- Powinni umieścić tą wzmiankę w Historii Hogwartu.

- I tak by nikt o tym nie wiedział, kto zagląda do tego tomiszcza?

- Hermiona owszem. I zawsze próbowała zmusić Rona albo mnie do przeczytania, ale udało nam się jakoś wywinąć. Działają na nią teksty typu „Po co mamy to czytać, skoro mamy ciebie?" – zachichotali.

- Trochę to dziwne – odezwał się Harry po chwili – Leżymy tu teraz, razem, a za chwilę będziemy musieli _tam _wrócić. Nie wiem jak wytrzymam kolejną porcję uwag pod naszym adresem.

- Patrząc na twoją historie powinieneś się już do tego przyzwyczaić, Gryfiaku. Zresztą teraz nie powinno być tak źle. Mistrzowie Krytyki, czyli Ślizgoni, są po twojej stronie. Puchonów to nie obejdzie, Krukoni są zbyt zafascynowani nauką by myśleć o realnym świecie a Gryfoni… no cóż… Po wczorajszym wieczorze wątpię by Weasleyowie, Granger i Logbootom się od ciebie odwrócili. A reszta nie ma znaczenia.

- Może masz rację. Zawsze mogę ich postraszyć. Teraz w końcu uznawany jestem za ulubieńca Voldemorta.

- To dopiero brzmi dziwnie.

OOO

Draco siłą musiał wyciągać Harry'ego by poszedł z nim na kolację. Już w drodze do Wielkiej Sali spotykali się z nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami. Gryfona zdziwił jednak fakt, że przechodząc przez Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu, został przez mieszkańców potraktowany jakby był jednym z nich. Gdy znaleźli się w głównym korytarzu zapełnionym uczniami z różnych domów, kilku Ślizgonów skłoniło się teatralnie przed nimi, czym wywołali wszechobecne oburzenie, a wśród swoich domowników poklask. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że stanie się to ulubionym powitaniem Węży względem jego osoby. Co mógł poradzić na to, że Slytherin uwielbiał wzbudzać wokół siebie sensację? Jak chcą się tak bawić, to kim on jest by pozbawiać ich tej rozrywki, szczególnie, że sam zaczął znajdywać plusy w tej sytuacji?

Usłyszał znajome syczenie, a następnie poczuł jak coś ślizga się po jego spodniach.

_Witaj Panie _– powitała go Kasandra.

_Witaj. Miałaś mnie nazywać Harry, pamiętasz? – _nie czekając na odpowiedź, ciągnął dalej – _Dawno cię nie widziałem. Gdzie się podziewałaś?_

_Tutaj, w lesie jest mnóstwo węży. Polowałam razem z nimi. Ale teraz jestem już syta i najchętniej gdzieś bym zasnęła._

_Nie ma sprawy możesz się zwinąć w mojej kieszeni bluzy, albo od razu popełznąć do sypialni._

_Wolę zostać. Dziękuję Harry. Dobranoc._

_Dobranoc._

Wąż przemieścił się wyżej, a chłopak poczuł niewielki ciężar w kieszeni. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, a potem zwrócił uwagę na stojącego obok niego blondyna. Ten przypatrywał mu się z fascynacją od początku rozmowy. Obudzony z letargu, otrząsnął się lekko i sam się uśmiechnął. Dźwięk wężomowy był dla niego bardzo pociągający.

- Dobra. Wejdźmy już do środka, bo zaraz podają kolację – powiedział, a brunet skinął głową.

Sala była przepełniona uczniami. Przed rozejściem się do swoich stolików, Harry zapytał:

- Może poćwiczymy dzisiaj po kolacji?

- Chętnie. Możesz zabrać ze sobą Gryfonów, to pokażemy im na co nas stać – powiedział dumnie. Harry jedynie przewrócił oczami i poszli w kierunku swoich stołów.

Dosiadł się do przyjaciół.

- Harry, gdzie byłeś? – zarzuciła go od razu pytaniem Hermiona.

- Musiałem pomyśleć – powiedział wymijająco.

- Oczywiście - odarła dziewczyna, patrząc podejrzliwie na lekki rumieniec na twarzy chłopaka.

- Możecie dzisiaj z nami poćwiczyć – poinformował, dziękując w duchu Merlinowi, że na dźwięk tych słów dziewczyna całkowicie zapomniała o wcześniejszym temacie.

- Dzięki Harry! – wykrzyknęła..

- Ekstra – zgodzili się Ron i Neville, siedzący obok, do których również skierowana była wypowiedź.

Ginny obdarzyła go szczerym uśmiechem.

Harry poczuł się wspaniale. Miał obecnie gdzieś cały ten poranny artykuł, włącznie z osobą przeklętej Rity Skeeter. Rzucił okiem na siedzącego kilka krzeseł dalej Seamusa. Uśmiechał się on z wyższością, zapewne szczęśliwy, że udało mu się pogrążyć Złotego Chłopca, ale zrzedła mu mina gdy Harry posłał mu kpiący uśmiech. Tak, ten dzień, można było uznać za wyjątkowo udany.

Kończył już kolacje, gdy podeszła do niego McGonagall, obdarzyła go smutnym uśmiechem i poinformowała, że po posiłku czeka na niego dyrektor.

_Znowu _– pomyślał Harry, mając złe przeczucia. Gdy opiekunka odeszła, posłał siedzącemu przy stole nauczycielskim Snape'owi pytające spojrzenie, a ten jedynie skinął głową. Harry zrozumiał co profesor chce mu przekazać. On również został zaproszony na pogawędkę.

Poinformował Draco telepatycznie, że pewnie spóźni się na ćwiczenia i wyjaśnił powód. Blondynowi również nie spodobała się ta wiadomość.

Zauważył jak Mistrz Eliksirów wstaje od stołu i opuszcza pomieszczenie bocznymi drzwiami, więc pożegnawszy się z przyjaciółmi wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Severus już na niego czekał.

Ruszyli w kierunku gabinetu

- Wiesz kto jest odpowiedzialny za dzisiejszy artykuł? – zapytał bez żadnego wstępu.

- Myślę, że tak. Seamus Finnigan.

Profesor jedynie skinął głową, a Harry'emu nie do końca się spodobała ta milcząca odpowiedź. Snape odezwał się dopiero po chwili.

- To nie jest jedynie wina Finnigana. Zapewne to on jest tym „uczniem", ale razem z Tomem myślimy, że w tym wszystkim maczał palce Dumbledore. Idealnie wykorzystał sytuację.

- To Tom o tym wie? – zapytał, ale pochwali uświadomił sobie jak głupie było to pytanie. Oczywiście, że wiedział, pisali przecież o tym w gazecie.

Snape uznał widocznie, że udzielenie odpowiadzi jest poniżej jego godności, posłał mu tylko drwiące spojrzenie i zmienił temat.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie zniknęliście razem z Malfoyem w czasie kiedy powinniście mieć lekcje? – zapytał ostrym tonem, który spowodował, że Harry nie mógł przypomnieć sobie żadnej wymówki, które przygotowywał razem z blondynem. Powiedział, więc to samo co swoim przyjaciołom.

- Musiałem pomyśleć, a Draco dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa – Snape uniósł jedną brew i pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Harry czuł jakby jego profesor dokładnie prześwietlał mu mózg i odczytywał wszystkie sceny jakie miały miejsce po śniadaniu.

- Pomyśleć? – zapytał kpiąco – Skoro masz mnie Potter za idiotę, to niech tak będzie, ja również będę cię tak traktować. Ale kłamanie w żywe oczy jest nawet poniżej twojej godności. I nie, Potter – odpowiedział widząc minę chłopaka – twoja Oklumencja nie zawodzi, jednak z twojej twarzy można czytać jak z otwartej księgi. Każda najmniejsza zmiana emocji się na niej maluje. Musisz coś z tym zrobić, jeśli nie chcemy aby Dumbledore poznał wszystkie nasze plany. Sprawdź wieczorem swój kufer, coś ci podeślę.

Chłopak skinął głową, nie ośmielił się teraz spojrzeć na profesora. Było mu wstyd.

- Acha, Potter. Twój domowy skrzat okazał się kopalnią informacji – dodał jakby wiedział, że Harry potrzebuję teraz jakiegokolwiek pocieszenia, zważywszy na to gdzie się udają.

- Wie pan po co znów wzywa nas dyrektor? To zaczyna się robić nudne.

- Domyślam się, Potter, więc staraj się trzymać emocje na wodzy. Zapewne jakieś kolejne ograniczenia względem ciebie.

Harry'emu przeszedł dreszcz na te słowa. Pomyślał o komórce pod schodami i wyobraził sobie, że Dumbledore zamyka go w schowku na miotły podobnej wielkości na czas weekendów, świąt i wakacji, a na jego twarzy utrzymuje się fałszywy dobrotliwy uśmiech. Gryfon niemal słyszał : _to dla twojego dobra chłopcze, ja robię wszystko dla twojego dobra._

Snape widząc minę chłopaka, przeklął się w duchu za zły dobór słownictwa. Wciąż nie potrafił dopuścić do siebie myśli, jak ten uwielbiany przez czarodziei chłopak, mógł być tak traktowany przez własną rodzinę.

- Nie miałem na myśli lochu, Potter – chłopiec przybrał zawstydzoną minę. Nauczyciel znów go przejrzał – myślałem raczej o izolacji na czas wakacji czy zabronieniu opuszczania zamku w czasie świąt, gdybyś chciał jechać na przykład do Weasleyów. Jednak możesz być pewien, że Dumbledore przygotowałby ci stosowny apartament na ten czas. Najlepiej gdzieś blisko swojego gabinetu.

W milczeniu doszli do kamiennej Chimery, która otworzyły się przed nimi bez podania hasła.

Harry poczuł ruch w kieszeni. Całkowicie zapomniał o śpiącej wężycy. Cicho wysyczał do niej, że ma teraz do załatwienia coś ważnego i prosi by się nie wychylała. Kasandra obiecała spełnić prośbę.

Weszli do gabinetu i chłopak stanął jak wryty. Było tam kilka osób. Uśmiechnięty dobrodusznie dyrektor, jakaś nieznana kobieta około trzydziestki i czarodziej przed czterdziestką, mężczyzna z aparatem i Rita Skeeter. Harry'emu zrobiło się niedobrze. Mina Snape'a wyrażała, że ma podobne zdanie na temat obecnych jak Gryfon.

- Witajcie chłopcy, wybaczcie, że znowu zajmuje wam czas, ale jestem zobowiązany do tego, ze względu na wiadomości jakie dotarły do mnie dzisiejszego ranka.

_Jasne_ – pomyślał Harry. _Na pewno dowiedziałeś się o tym dopiero dzisiaj._

_Zaraz jednak postanowił się opanować. Reporterzy. Dumbledore zaprosił Skeeter bo ma nadzieję, że znowu wybuchnę i dam im dowody na swoją niepoczytalność._

- Po ukazaniu się artykułu otrzymałem mnóstwo niepokojących listów, w tym wiele zaadresowanych do ciebie. Zawierały jednak nieprzyjemne treści, dlatego wolałem oszczędzić ci przykrości. Dla dobra twojego, wszystkich uczniów i spokoju zaniepokojonych rodziców postanowiłem wydać oficjalne oświadczenie, na temat twojego zdrowia psychicznego, lecz żeby to było możliwe, obecna tu pani May – wskazał na uśmiechającą się nieznajomą - musi przeprowadzić z tobą kila sesji rozmów. A ten miły pan – skazał na poważnego mężczyznę – to Anton Marks. Został dzisiaj rano wybrany na nowego wiceministra magii i zapragnął jeszcze dziś zająć się twoją sprawą.

Mężczyzna skinął lekko głową i uważnie przyglądał się Harry'emu. Chłopak czuł się bardzo nieswojo, tym bardziej, że oblicze wiceministra było tak różne od pani May, która ciągle się uśmiechała. Gryfonowi przyszło na myśl porównanie jej z osobą Umbrigide, miał jednak nadzieję, że terapeutka nie okaże się takim samym typem człowieka, jak ich poprzednia nauczycielka OPCM. Otrząsnął się szybko z zamyśleń, ponieważ dyrektor patrzył na niego jakby na coś oczekiwał. W międzyczasie zauważył, że na stole znalazło się kilka kubków z ciepłą herbatą. W powietrzu unosił się subtelny i przyjemny zapach świeżo zaparzonego trunku. Harry rzucił pytające spojrzenie Snape'owi.

Ten jedynie przewrócił oczami.

- Potter, dyrektor zadał ci pytanie. Czy chciałbyś odnieść się do artykułu?

Harry złapał za kubek stojący najbliżej niego i wychylił duży łyk napoju. Chciał ukryć zażenowanie, ponieważ obecni patrzyli na niego, jakby był co najmniej opóźniony w rozwoju i potrzebował więcej czasu na zrozumienie mówionych do niego słów. Kątem oka zauważył, że samonotujące pióro Rity sunie jak szalone po papierze, kreśląc niezliczoną ilość słów. Próbował odczytać treść znajdującą się na pergaminie, ale szybko uświadomił sobie, że musi wyglądać w tej pozycji wyjątkowo głupio. Wbity w niego szyderczy wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów potwierdzał te przypuszczenia.

- To wszystko nieprawda – odpowiedział, nie siląc się na żadne argumenty.

Snape usłyszawszy te słowa pomyślał, że jednak jego teoria o zaszczepionej genetycznie chorobie, pozbawiająca Gryfonów umiejętności myślenia, nie jest jedynie mitem. Przebłyski inteligencji musiał mieć dzięki nikłemu pokrewieństwu z Czarnym Panem. Koniecznie musi dostarczyć mu te książki, które zaplanował. Czasami zastanawiał się, jak specyficzne poczucie humoru musiał mieć Merlin, obdarzając dzieciaka Jamesa tak silną magiczną mocą. Miał nadzieję, że geny Lily ujawnią się jeszcze z wiekiem.

- Potter, chciał powiedzieć przez to niezwykle rozbudowane zdanie, że plotki jakie rozpowiada ten „tajemniczy" uczeń są nieprawdą. Oczywiście wszyscy doskonale wiemy kto je rozpuścił i mam nadzieję, że dyrektorze wysuniesz odpowiednie konsekwencje tej niesubordynacji. Uczniowie nie powinny kontaktować się z prasą i oskarżać innych uczniów. Jako jego opiekun mogę zapewnić, że Potter nie ma żadnych kontaktów z Czarnym Panem, wręcz przeciwnie, wiele razy udowodnił już, że jest mu całkowicie przeciwny i zrobi wszystko by przeszkodzić mu w osiągnięciu celu. Rozumiem, że zaproszeni tu dziennikarze, obecni są w celu napisania sprostowania na te wierutne kłamstwa z dzisiejszego wydania Proroka?

Harry zazdrościł nauczycielowi umiejętności zachowania trzeźwego umysłu w każdej sytuacji. Jak i możliwości kłamania bez jednego zająknięcia. Wychylił kolejne kilka łyków napoju.

- Oczywiście chłopcze. Wszyscy jesteśmy tu obecni, dla dobra Harry'ego.

Harry dopił ostatnie łyki herbaty i poczuł się dziwnie. Czuł jakby oczy zaszły mu mgłą, serce przyśpieszyło i zaczął się pocić. Słyszał, że terapeutka mówi coś do niego, pojedyncze słowa docierały do jego świadomości, ale nie mógł zrozumieć co oznaczają, a tym bardziej połączyć je w całe zdania. Chciał coś powiedzieć, zakomunikować swoje dziwaczne odczucia, lecz głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. Czuł jakby jego organizm walczył z trucizną, rozlewającą się po całym ciele. Jak przez mgłę przebił się wyraźny głos dyrektora.

- Harry, powiedz mi gdzie spędziłeś wakacje.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się wewnątrz do siebie. Odpowiedź była prosta i czuł, że tym razem nie będzie miał problemów z wypowiedzeniem konkretnych słów. Otworzył usta, lecz nagle uderzyła go myśl, że nie powinien przecież zdradzać swojej tajemnicy w tym towarzystwie. Ponownie usłyszał pytanie, które boleśnie wywiercało się w jego świadomości, jakby próbowało wydrzeć z niego prawdę za wszelką cenę. Walczył z tym uczuciem. Nagle uderzyła go uczucie _déjà vu_. Czuł się podobnie jak półtora roku temu gdy Tom rzucił na niego zaklęcie na cmentarzu i jak wtedy gdy fałszywy Moody zmuszał go do uległości za pomocą Imperiusa. Lecz to nie było dokładnie to samo. Teraz chodziło tylko o odpowiedzi na zadawane pytania.

OOO

Snape śledził zróżnicowaną mimikę przewijającą się na twarzy Harry'ego. Nigdy nie widział tak szybkich i sprzecznych sygnałów wewnętrznej walki. Od jakby upojenia alkoholowego, przez grymas bólu, aż do uczucia chęci przezwyciężenia zniewolenia. Zaskoczyło go dziwne pytanie dyrektora, który przerwał wywód na temat pozytywnych wyników terapii wygłaszany pannę May. Dopiero po raz kolejny powtórzone pytania, stanowczym głosem i wzrok dyrektora utkwiony w Pottera wzbudził w nim podejrzenia. Szybko pozbierał wszystkie fakty. Dziwne zachowanie Gryfona i zamglony wzrok, pusty kubek w jego rękach i zdenerwowanie Dumbledora, jakby nie wszystko szło po jego myśli. Wyrwał kubek z rąk chłopaka i powąchał. Wyczuł, prawie niemożliwy do rozpoznania, zapach korzeni Złotego Rumianku.

Dodany on do zwykle niewykrywalnego Veritaserum, wraz z kroplą krwi osoby , pozwalała dawcy na wyciąganie prawdy, jednocześnie zapewniając sobie, że przesłuchiwany będzie odpowiadał jedynie na jego pytania. Nie spodziewał się, że dyrektor może użyć publicznie tego specyfiku, był on tak samo zabroniony jak jego klasyczna wersja. Dumbledore musiał być zdesperowany, skoro wyciągał siłą prawdę ze Złotego Chłopca, w towarzystwie dziennikarzy i pracownika ministerstwa.

Chociaż po dyrektorze mógł się spodziewać wszystkiego, nie mógł uwierzyć w to co na jego oczach wyprawiał Potter. Ten bohater od siedmiu boleści walczył właśnie z jednym z najsilniejszych eliksirów. I całkiem dobrze mu szło. Szybko rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw, aby podjąć decyzję. Po minach obecnych zauważył, że nie tylko on dostrzegł niezdrowy wyraz twarzy chłopaka, to sporo mu ułatwiło zadanie.

- Dyrektorze, proszę wybaczyć, ale Potter już powiedział swoje i chyba nie czuje się najlepiej. Dopilnuję by jutro stawił się na spotkaniu z panią May o odpowiedniej porze, a teraz odprowadzę go do wieży – i nie czekając na odpowiedź, złapał chłopaka i popchnął w kierunku drzwi. Nie było to proste, bo Gryfon wydawał się wrosnąć w ziemię. Jak znaleźli się za drzwiami, wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął lewitować na pół nieprzytomnego chłopaka w kierunku najbliższej wolnej klasy.

OOO

Poczuł jak ktoś go gdzieś prowadzi. Wydawało mu się, że czas płynie, a on nie jest w stanie złapać żadnej konkretnej myśli w swojej świadomości. Wszystko było rozmyte. Na ustach poczuł dotyk czegoś zimnego, a potem do jego gardła został wlany jakiś płyn. Mgła zaczynała się rozmywać, a do niego docierały pierwsze bodźce zewnętrznego świata, jak ostry ból głowy. Znajdował się w pustej klasie, a przed nim stał Snape.

- Co się stało? – zapytał Gryfon.

- Nasz szanowny dyrektor dodał ci do herbaty eliksir prawdy. Miał on jednak nieznacznie zmieniony skład, dzięki czemu był silniejszy i modyfikacja sprawiła, że przesłuchiwany odpowiada jedynie na pytania osoby, która dodała coś od siebie do eliksiru. Nie mam pojęcia jak udało ci się go przezwyciężyć. Sam przygotowywałem go w wakacje na zamówienie Dumbledora i jeszcze nikt nie zdołał się oprzeć tej miksturze.

- Eee… ja nie wiem. Po prostu wiedziałem, że nie powinienem odpowiadać na to pytania w ich towarzystwie i to zrobiłem.

Snape zamyślił się przez chwilę.

- Chyba nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zaskakiwać. Jesteś chyba jedynym czarodziejem z tak niezwykłymi pokładami ukrytej i nieujarzmionej magii – powiedział to jakby do siebie. – Ale do rzeczy Potter. Nie bez przyczyny nie ujawniłem w gabinecie, że wiem co się z tobą dzieje. To był bardzo głupi ruch ze strony dyrektora, lecz niech lepiej myśli, że pomylił dawkowanie. Dobrze się już czujesz?

- Tak. Tylko trochę boli mnie głowa, a chciałem jeszcze poćwiczyć z Draco…

- Idź do swojego dormitorium, na szafce znajdziesz eliksir przeciwbólowy. Jutro nie będzie mnie popołudniu w zamku, wyjeżdżam zaraz po zajęciach z twoim rocznikiem. Staraj się unikać kłopotów. A teraz możesz już iść.

- Czy ma to coś wspólnego ze mną? Ten wyjazd.

- Muszę zauważyć, że ostatnio wszystkie sprawy jakie załatwiam wiążą się z twoją osobą – westchnął ciężko – ale tym razem to nic szczególnego. Muszę po prostu przedyskutować z Tomem dalszy plan działania. Po powrocie zapewne będę miał ci do przekazania kilka informacji. Nie wiem czy w obliczu ostatnich wydarzeń Dumbledore pozwoli ci opuścić szkołę w ten weekend, więc pewnie będziemy musieli wstrzymać się z wyjazdami. Idź już, Malfoy pewnie nie może się doczekać możliwości popisywania się przed Gryfonami.

Harry pokiwał głową z uśmiechem i opuścił pomieszczenie. Paradoksalnie przestał odczuwać potrzebę całkowitego panowania nad swoją osobą. Wierzył, że Snape i Riddle wszystkim się zajmą, a Gryfon postanowił udowodnić, że jest dojrzały i zaczekać na moment, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów sam mu wszystko wyjaśni.

OOO

Bez przeszkód dotarł do sypialni. Poczuł sporą ulgę, gdy okazało się, że eliksir już na niego czekał. Wypił odpowiednią dawkę i już po chwili poczuł się lepiej. Poinformował Draco, że spotkają się za dwadzieścia minut w Pokoju Życzeń.

Przypomniał sobie, że miał sprawdzić kufer. Był ciekawy co Snape tam dla niego zostawił. W kufrze przechowywał normalnie niewiele rzeczy, ponieważ wolał wyłożyć je do szafy.

Wyciągnął go spod łóżka i otworzył wieko. Pierwsze co go uderzyło to obecność wśród nowych rzeczy jego laptopa. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl, jak zareagują koledzy, gdy kiedyś go użyje przy nich. Znajdowało się tam też kilka książek, których nie znał. Nie przypominał sobie również, by stanowiły one część jego biblioteczki, znajdującej się w domu Snape'a.

Przyjrzał się im i stwierdził, że co najmniej dwie z nich są pochodzenia mugolskiego. Świadczyły o tym chociażby nieruszające się ilustracje. Pozostałe trzy były o podobnej tematyce, ale napisane przez czarodziei. Wszystkie traktowały o sztuce teatru i kamuflażu. Gryfon uznał, że to całkiem dobry pomysł. Musiał się w końcu nauczyć ukrywać swoje uczucia i zamiary.

Wyjął z kieszeni śpiącego węża i odłożył na poduszkę. Kasandra nawet się nie obudziła. Spiesząc wcześniej przez Pokój Wspólny, zauważył że na kanapie przed kominkiem siedzieli jego przyjaciele. Postanowił spłatać im małego psikusa.

OOO

- Hermiono! Wiesz gdzie podziało się moje wypracowanie z Transmutacji? Nigdzie nie mogę go znaleźć – powiedział Ron, przeszukując sterty papierów kłębiących się na stoliku w Pokoju Wspólnym.

- Nie wiem, Ron. Powinieneś lepiej pilnować swoich rzeczy – odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna karcącym głosem, ale zaraz wstała ze swojego miejsca, by pomóc mu w poszukiwaniach. – Jest – oświadczyła, wyciągając lekko pogięty pergamin, zapisany ledwie do połowy – Ronaldzie, przecież mieliśmy napisać o tym co najmniej dwie stopy, a ty masz zaledwie jedną. Wypracowanie jest na pojutrze, a ty jeszcze tego nie skończyłeś? – zapytała oburzona – Nie mam pojęcia jak możesz być tak nieodpowiedzialny! Powinieneś poświęcać więcej czasu nauce, zamiast ślęczeć nad głupimi wykresami taktyk w quidditchu!

- One wcale nie są głupie – odparł buńczucznie, odbierając z rąk dziewczyny poszukiwany pergamin – A szukam go właśnie po to by dokończyć. Mam jeszcze dużo czasu.

- A zapomniałeś, że Harry obiecał nam dzisiaj pokazać jak ćwiczy? Powinien zaraz wrócić z… - nie dokończyła, bo na jej kolana wskoczył, śliczny, czarny kotek z zielonymi oczami.

Właściwie nie był to kotek, a duży kocur. – Skąd tu się wziąłeś? – zapytała, gładząc jego miękkie futro, aż zwierzak zaczął mruczeć z przyjemności – Nigdy cię tutaj nie widziałam.

- Hermiono, to jest kot. One nie odpowiadają na pytania – odpowiedział rezolutnie Ron patrząc na łaszącego się zwierzaka.

Kot jakby prychnął w odpowiedzi, co wywołało u Hermiony lekki chichot.

- On się z tobą chyba nie zgadza. Świetnie cię zrozumiał, pewnie jest magiczny. – Ron machnął ręką i miał zamiar wrócić do pisania wypracowania, ale przeszkodziło mu w tym czarne zwierzątko, które postanowiło wykorzystać jego nogę jako drapak.

- Odejdź ode mnie! – krzyknął przerażony rudzielec.

- On cię nie lubi – zachichotała dziewczyna, gdy kot z gracją szedł w jej stronę, a potem zaczął obcierać się o jej nogi. – Widzisz, wystarczy być miłym i spokojnym i nic ci nie zrobi.

- Neville! – zawołał Ron, do chłopaka siedzącego dwa fotele dalej, razem z Ginny – Hermiona przygarnęła kolejnego kota, ta ruda szczotka od butelek już jej nie wystarcza.

- Jaki śliczny! – powiedziała Ginny, podchodząc do Hermiony. Kot chyba świetnie zrozumiał jej pochwałę, bo zaraz zaczął się do niej przymilać. – I jaki inteligentny, od razu rozpoznaje dobrych ludzi. Widzisz Ronaldzie, nawet zwierzęta się na tobie poznają.

- On nie wygląda na zwykłego kota – powiedział Neville – musi być magiczny, chociażby jest zbyt duży jak na zwykłego dachowca, lecz wygląda na oswojonego. Skąd od się tu wziął?

- Nie mam pojęcia. – odpowiedziała Hermiona – nagle wskoczył mi na kolana. Poczekaj! – zawołała – Gdzie uciekasz?

Kot korzystając z chwili, gdy przejście pod portretem Grubej Damy się otworzyło, uciekł na korytarz.

Dziewczyny poderwały się z miejsca i pobiegły za nim.

Ron z Neville'em rzucili sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i po szybkim uprzątnięciu pergaminów i książek jednym zaklęciem, również opuścili Pokój Wspólny. Nie mogli przecież zostawić dziewczyn samych, wędrujących po zamku godzinę przed ciszą nocną.

Przeszli szybko przez portret i prawie wpadli na stojące na korytarzu dziewczyny.

- Dlaczego tak stoicie? – zapytał Neville.

- Ponieważ zniknął. Nie zdążyłyśmy zobaczyć gdzie pobiegł – odparła Ginny, rozglądając się w dwóch kierunkach, z nadzieją, że zobaczy gdzieś czarny cień.

- Dlaczego wyście w ogóle za nim pobiegły? To tylko głupi kot – zapytał Ron.

- To nie był zwykły kot, miałam wrażenie, że jest w nim coś znajomego. Jakoś tak dziwnie na mnie patrzył, jakby chciał mi coś powiedzieć.

- Ja też tak czułam – zapewniła Ginny, a Ron zrobił głupkowatą minę, mówiącą, że kompletnie nie rozumie dziewczyn. Szukał potwierdzenia swoich odczuć w osobie Neville'a, lecz on również rozglądał się za zwierzakiem. Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami i już miał namawiać wszystkich, by wrócili do Pokoju Wspólnego i poczekali ma Harry'ego, ale w tym samym czasie usłyszał cichy okrzyk siostry.

- Patrzcie, jest! – wskazała na lewy korytarz. I faktycznie stał tam duży czarny kot i patrzył na nich wyczekująco.

Poszli w jego stronę, a za każdym razem gdy byli już blisko, on uciekał i zatrzymywał się przy kolejnym korytarzu.

- On nas chyba gdzieś prowadzi – zaważyła Hermiona, a Ginny skinęła głową. Ron jedynie wzruszył ramionami z bezsilności, wcale nie podobało mu się błądzenie korytarzami, za jakimś głupim zwierzakiem. Przecież mógł ich zaprowadzić w pułapkę.

Przeszli jeszcze kilkadziesiąt metrów, użyli nawet jakiegoś wcześnie nieznanego im tajnego przejścia i znaleźli się na siódmym piętrze, obok gobelinu przedstawiającego trolle. Stanęli kilka metrów od drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń.

- Czy te drzwi powinny tu być? – zapytała zaniepokojona Ginny – zazwyczaj są ukryte.

- Widocznie ktoś używa tego pokoju i chce byśmy go znaleźli – zauważyła Hermiona.

Jakby na potwierdzenie ich słów, kot podszedł do drzwi, podrapał je łapą, a one uchyliły się na kilka centymetrów, tak by mógł się przez nie prześlizgnąć. Zaraz się też za nim zamknęły, lecz nie zniknęły.

- Idziemy? – zapytał Neville.

- Skoro już tu jesteśmy – odpowiedziała Hermiona i wolno przemieściła się w kierunku drzwi.

- To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł – zauważył Ron – powinniśmy poczekać na Harry'ego a nie włóczyć się po zamku za jakimiś głupimi zwierzętami. A jak wejdziemy tam i okaże się, że nie możemy wyjść? Albo coś nas złapie?

- Ron, przestać panikować – ofuknęła go Ginny i sama poszła w ślady Hermiony.

Chłopcy nie widząc innego wyjścia, stanęli za ich plecami w oczekiwaniu.

Hermiona powoli otworzyła drzwi i cała czwórka weszła do środka. Znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu podobnym do tego, jakie w zeszłym roku używali podczas ćwiczeń GD. Gdzieś na końcu sali, zobaczyli, że znajduje się biurko, a obok niego stoi wyprostowany chłopak.

- Malfoy! – wykrzyknął Ron oskarżycielskim głosem. – Po co nas tu przyprowadziłeś? I gdzie jest Harry?

Blondyn uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Co wcale nie uspokoiło Gryfonów. Zauważyli, że o jego nogi ociera się czarny kot i cicho pomrukuje.

- To twój kot? – zapytała Ginny, puszczając pytanie brata mimo uszu.

- Nie, nie należy do mnie. Ale myślę, że bardzo mnie lubi, zresztą z wzajemnością – odparł zagadkowo Draco, ciągle się uśmiechając. Kot jakby chciał potwierdzić jego słowa wskoczył na biurko i zaczął się domagać pieszczot, obcierając głową o ręce Ślizgona. On chętnie poddał się sugestią zwierzaka i chwilę później Gryfoni usłyszeli jeszcze głośniejsze mruczenie niż poprzednio.

- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytała zdezorientowana Hermiona, śledząc ruchy ręki blondyna, zatapiające się w lśniącej, czarnej sierści.

- Nic co mogło by was niepokoić. Chcieliśmy zaprezentować wam z Harrym nasze umiejętności i przy okazji może się czegoś nauczycie. Ale brakuje jeszcze jednej osoby do kompletu.

- Właśnie, gdzie jest Harry? – ponowił pytanie rudzielec, wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do tego, że może ufać Ślizgonowi. Nie wiedział, jak Malfoy zaczarował tego kota i jak przemycił go do ich Pokoju Wspólnego, lecz wcale mu się to nie podobało.

- Bliżej niż myślisz – uśmiechnął się Draco – ale to nie na niego czekamy.

Usłyszeli, że ktoś wchodzi do pomieszczenia i odwrócili się jednocześnie w stronę przybysza.

- Profesor Look? –spytała Hermiona, widząc gościa, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju – Co pan tu robi?

- Przyszedłem pomóc wam w nauce – odparł nauczyciel, jakby było to najzwyklejszą rzeczą na świecie. Obrzucił obecnych uśmiechem, a potem jego wzrok utkwił w kimś znajdującym się za ich plecami – Harry, nie popisuj się – odparł ciągle się uśmiechając.

Gryfoni odwrócili się. Obok Draco stał uśmiechnięty Złoty Chłopiec.

- Eee – zaczął Ron – skąd się tu wziąłeś? – wydukał.

- Jesteś animagiem? – zapytała zafascynowana Hermiona, błyskawicznie łącząc fakty. Harry pokiwał głową. – To wspaniale! Kiedy się tego nauczyłeś?

- W wakacje.

- Przez miesiąc? Przecież to niemożliwe! – niedowierzała Gryfonka.

- Musisz zrozumieć panno Granger, że w wypadku Harry'ego wiele reguł się nie sprawdza. – powiedział Look. – Nawet nas zaskakują jego umiejętności.

- A skąd pan o tym wie? – zapytała Ginny.

- Jestem przyjacielem Severusa i pomagałem mu w uczeniu tej dwójki – wskazał na Draco i Harry'ego – podczas wakacji.

- To ty Malfoy też jesteś animagiem? – zapytał Ron.

Ślizgon zaprzeczył, a Potter potwierdził w tej samej chwili, co wywołało cichy śmiech u Looka.

- No, Draco, nie wstydź się – Harry również zachichotał.

- Nie – odpowiedział buńczucznie Ślizgon, wysoko trzymając głowę – to moja sprawa, a im nic do tego.

- Nie daj się prosić Smoczku, pokaż im swoją postać – powiedział Harry słodkim głosem.

Wesołość udzieliła się również dziewczyną.

- Nie ma mowy – uciął Ślizgon, nie wzruszony.

- A co Malfoy, jesteś małą tchórzofretką? – zapytał Ron.

Na twarzy Draco wystąpił niewielki rumieniec.

- Ronaldzie! Nawet gdyby, to zamiast szydzić powinieneś podziwiać jego umiejętności! To bardzo zaawansowana transmutacja! – upomniała go wzburzona Hermiona.

- A poza tym fretki są bardzo słodkie – dopowiedziała Ginny, wywołując kolejną porcję chichotów.

- Panna Granger ma rację – powiedział Martin pocieszająco.

- Ja się nie wstydzę – oburzył się blondyn – ja po prostu nie widzę powodu by pokazywać im swoją animagiczną postać.

- Prosimy! – powiedziały jednocześnie Ginny i Hermiona.

Malfoy westchnął zrezygnowany i już za chwilę w pokoju można było zauważyć dwa zwierzątka. Dumnie stojącą białą, puchatą fretkę i czarnego kota, który zaczepiał ją łapą. Ona jednak pozostała nie wzruszona na poczynania towarzysza. Po chwili wrócili do swoich ludzkich postaci.

- To jest niesamowite – zapewniła Ginny.

Nawet Ron nie rzucał kąśliwych uwag. On również musiał być pod wrażeniem przemiany.

- Draco zaczął naukę w tym samym czasie co ja, a udało mu się wcześniej dokonać przemiany – pochwalił Ślizgona Harry. Draco nie mógł ukryć dumnego uśmiechu, a dziewczyny podziwu.

- Jak widać pana Malfoya również nie dotyczą reguły – dodał jeszcze Look, prawidłowo odczytując zamiary bruneta.

Blondyn wyglądał na udobruchanego, więc mogli przejść do dalszej części.

- Co byście chcieli najpierw zobaczyć? – zapytał Martin – Myślę, że już pewną dawkę wyższej magii chłopców, zaobserwowaliście podczas pojedynków na zajęciach OPCM, ale to niewielka cząstka tego, na co stać tych dwoje. Zresztą, walka białą bronią jest również niezwykle piękna, więc może zaczniemy od tego.

Obecni ochoczo przytaknęli na propozycję nauczyciela. Jak na zawołanie, na stojącym obok chłopców biurku, pojawiły się ich miecze.

Przez najbliższe pół godziny Gryfoni śledzili jak Harry i Draco walczą ze sobą. Był to tak wspaniały widok, że nie mogli wyjść z podziwu. Ich ruchy były płynne, a oni zdawali się przewidywać każdy kolejny cios przeciwnika. Żadna z obecnych osób, poza Lookiem nie widziała wcześniej walki białą bronią, więc wrażenie było dla nich jeszcze silniejsze.

Kiedy po kolejnej serii pchnięć, Draco udało się pozbawić Harry'ego miecza, chłopcy patrzyli na nich z zazdrością, a dziewczyny nie mogły się opanować przed głośnym wyrażaniem swojego zachwytu.

- Na Merlina! Jesteście wspaniali, to było … - zaczęła Hermiona

- … jak taniec. – dokończyła Ginny, z rozmarzeniem wpatrując się w chłopców.

- Dzięki – odparł Harry, lekko się rumieniąc.

- Nie bądź taki skromny, Gryfiaku – odparł dumnie Draco – jesteśmy po prostu nieźli, a to nadal nie wszystko na co nas stać.

- A ty jak zwykle skromnością nie grzeszysz – zaśmiał się Harry.

- Po prostu znam swoją wartość – powiedział szczerze się uśmiechając – i twoją również – pocałował go przelotnie w usta.

- Dobra chłopcy, bez takich mi tutaj. Severus wysłał mnie, żeby was pilnować– zwrócił ich uwagę na siebie Look, sam uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- Nie potrzebujemy przyzwoitki. A _takie _sprawy wolimy załatwiać na osobności – powiedział niezrażony minami obecnych Malfoy, sam najwyraźniej dobrze się bawiąc, Harry jedynie przewrócił oczami.

- Radziłbym ci nie wspominać o tym przy Severusie. Od pewnego czasu stał się dziwnie zaborczy w stosunku do Harry'ego, chyba to zaklęcie rzuciło mu się na sumienie i teraz musi odpokutować lata nieprzyjemnego traktowania swojego chrześniaka – zauważył Martin – I nie uratuje cię nawet to, że jesteś Ślizgonem, jeśli zobaczy więcej niżby chciał.

- Jak może pan podejrzewać mnie i tego niewinnego Gryfona o jakiekolwiek nieprzyzwoite rzeczy – zapytał Malfoy, poważnym tonem, przybierając minę aniołka, która tak nie pasowała do jego oblicza.

Harry nie mógł nie zachichotać widząc minę obecnych. Lecz z drugiej strony zastanawiał się co zrobiłby Mistrz Eliksirów, jakby dowiedział się na czym jego chrześniak spędził czas, zamiast pójść na lekcje. Od razu odechciało mu się śmiać. Rzucił Draco spojrzenie, mówiące by nie przeginał, chłopak jedynie wzruszył ramionami na znak poddania się i wyczekująco wpatrzył się w oblicze nauczyciela.

- Powiedzmy, że wam wierze i wróćmy do zajęć. To może teraz jakiś prawdziwy pojedynek na czary? Harry mógłbyś poćwiczyć swoją nową umiejętność.

Brunet skinął głową.

Gryfoni uważnie śledzili walkę między chłopakami. Mogli jedynie obserwować latające różnorakiego koloru promienie i znikąd pojawiające się tarcze. Walczący nie użyli ani jednego słowa. Harry'emu już dwa razy udało się pozbawić Draco różdżki.

Hermiona rozszerzyła oczy, gdy zauważyła, że jej przyjaciel przywołał różdżkę Ślizgona jedynie wyciągając po nią rękę. Nie mogła się jednak dłużej nad tym zastanawiać, bo gdy tylko blondyn odzyskał swoją własność, ponownie rozpoczęła się walka. Jedno z zaklęć, odbite od tarczy Malfoya poleciało w różne strony. Harry, stojący o wiele bliżej, stracił różdżkę, lecz wiedziony instynktem wystawił rękę, w której jeszcze chwile temu trzymał magiczny przyrząd. Przed Gryfonami pojawiła się tarcza, która pochłonęła zaklęcie.

Wszyscy popatrzyli zdziwieni na Złotego Chłopca.

- Brawo Harry, właśnie takich rezultatów się spodziewaliśmy – pochwalił go uśmiechnięty Look – może teraz spróbujesz poćwiczyć zupełnie bez różdżki. Draco możesz używać na początku słabszych zaklęć, a na mój znak będziesz podnosił poziom mocy, dobrze?

Blondyn skinął głową.

- Harry – wykrztusiła z siebie w końcu Hermiona - jak ty to zrobiłeś? I co to były za zaklęcia?

- To panno Granger, była między innymi „wolna magia". Chłopcy używali na początku zwykłych zaklęć, oczywiście niewerbalnych; potem coraz trudniejszych, włącznie z tymi, które zaliczane są do czarnej magii, a kilka ostatnich było wytworem ich wyobraźni. Jeśli odpowiednio opanuje się sztukę umysłu, można tak nakierować magię by zrobiła cokolwiek tylko zechcemy, bez użycia żadnych inkantacji i skomplikowanego wymachiwania różdżką. Wystarczy tylko silna wola i odpowiedni poziom mocy magicznej. Różdżka pozwala nam jedynie ukierunkować zaklęcie. Bardzo niewielu czarodziejów dochodzi do poziomu jaki osiągnął Harry i umie tak opanować magię by słuchała go ona bez różdżki. To było jego pierwsze, tak silne zaklęcie bez pomocy magicznego rdzenia, które znajduje się w różdżkach i pozwala nam na czarowanie. Myślę, że Severus – podkreślił, patrzą na Gryfona – będzie z ciebie bardzo dumny. Niezwłocznie go o tym powiadomię.

Harry zrozumiał, że nauczyciel nie ma na myśli jedynie Mistrza Eliksirów, ale Toma i zapewne nawet Lupina, którzy przebywali teraz w domu Snape'a. Uśmiechnął się, nie mógł opanować uczucia dumy, które coraz sprytniej zakradało się do jego świadomości.

- Wiecie dzieciaki, że jest już cisza nocna? Lepiej, żeby was Filch nie przyłapał na szwendaniu się po korytarzach. Na dzisiaj wystarczy pokazu, a od jutra możemy zacząć was uczyć – zwrócił się do przyjaciół Harry'ego - Chętnie wam pomogę.

Skinęli głowami i kierowali się w kierunku wyjścia z sali. Nikt nic nie mówił, bo byli zbyt zafascynowani tym co zobaczyli. Sami chcieliby móc opanować takie możliwości. Życie było by dużo prostsze. Mieli również nadzieję, że przed pójściem spać uda im się wypytać Harry'ego o szczegóły. Postać nauczyciela OPCM onieśmielała ich.

- Harry – zatrzymał go jeszcze Look – Severus przekazał mi już co się stało u dyrektora. Dobrze się czujesz?

- Tak, profesorze. Nic mi nie jest. A Snape powiedział, że załatwi tą sprawę.

- Mi również tak powiedział. Zresztą jutro jedzie do Toma między innymi w tej sprawie.

- Poinformował mnie o tym. Kazał mi być „grzecznym" – zachichotał.

Look uśmiechnął się.

- I ma rację. Dyrektor ogłosił nauczycielom, że dziennikarze jutro przez cały dzień będą kręcić się po szkole. Mają zrobić reportaż z twojej terapii – zakpił. – Dumbledore chce cię sprowokować, ma nadzieję, że wybuchniesz i Skeeter będzie miała o czym pisać. Staraj się nad sobą panować. Aha, czy Severus wspominał ci, że Marks jest naszym sprzymierzeńcem?

- Wiceminister? Udało się wam. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

- Nam, Harry, ale masz rację. Plany Toma powoli się spełniają. Również dzięki tobie. Twój skrzat bardzo nam pomaga. Nie poznałbyś go chyba teraz. Przestał nosić brudne szmaty i jest nam całkowicie posłuszny. Pani Black świetnie go musiała wyszkolić, bo jest mistrzem podsłuchiwania. Przynosi nam tylko istotne informacje. Dzięki niemu kilku naszych ludzi uniknęło wpadnięcia w pułapkę. Ale koniec tego zachwalania, zbieraj się, bo przyjaciele już na ciebie czekają. Dotrzecie sami, prawda? A ja odprowadzę Draco do jego Pokoju Wspólnego. Obiecałem to Severusowi – mrugnął do niego.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rozdział 16**

Gdy tylko przeszli przez portret Grubej Damy Gryfoni zarzucili go pytaniami. Zrobił się taki gwar, że Harry nie zrozumiał ani słowa.

- Nie rozumiem, co do mnie mówicie – spróbował ich przekrzyczeć. Udało mu się odnieść spodziewany rezultat, bo w pokoju zapanowała względna cisza. Nieliczni uczniowie wciąż odrabiali zadania domowe albo rozmawiali. Na szczęście nie zwracali na nich większej uwagi. – Może pójdziemy do naszego dormitorium? – wskazał głową na Rona i Neville'a. - Będę mógł tam spokojnie odpowiedzieć na wasze pytania.

Harry czuł się zmęczony całym dniem i najchętniej poszedłby już spać, lecz wiedział, że nie będzie mu to dane w najbliższym czasie. Znów zaczęła boleć go głowa. Weszli do sypialni i usiedli na dwóch łóżkach należących do Rona i Harry'ego. Brunet rzucił okiem na swoją szafkę i dostrzegł na niej niewielką karteczkę. Podniósł ją do góry i odczytał słowa wypisane pochyłym pismem, niezaprzeczalnie należącym do Snape'a.

_Nie zapomnij o drugiej porcji eliksiru przeciwbólowego. I radzę ci, żebyś nie przesiedział całej nocy na rozmowach z tymi swoimi przyjaciółmi. Jutro na moich zajęciach masz być w dobrej formie, bo będziecie ważyć niezwykle trudny eliksir. I PANUJ NAD SOBĄ! Skeeter została dziś w hotelu w Hogsmeade, a jutro ma się kręcić przez cały dzień po zamku. Wiem, że moja prośba odnośnie przyswojenia sobie choćby podstaw z książek, które ci podesłałem w dzisiejszym dniu, jest porównywalna do rzucania grochem o ścianę, ale może jednak rozważysz, że zachowanie naszej tajemnicy jest ważniejsze od doinformowania stada wścibskich Gryfonów. Jutro wieczorem porozmawiamy._

_S.S. _

Brunet uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyciągnął z szafki fiolkę z pozostałą porcją eliksiru. Po zażyciu połowy od razu poczuł się lepiej.

Popatrzył się na gości i zauważył, że Hermiona nie może wręcz usiedzieć na miejscu.

Widocznie powstrzymywała się ostatkiem sił przed zawaleniem go góry pytań.

Nagle Ginny siedząca na jego łóżku podskoczyła i krzyknęła. Uciekła za łóżko brata.

- Tam… jest… wąż ! – powiedziała drżącym tonem.

Hermiona na te słowa poszła w ślady koleżanki; Neville, siedzący wcześniej obok rudowłosej dziewczyny, również przeniósł się szybkim krokiem w bezpieczne miejsce. Ron miał niewyraźną minę i podciągnął nogi pod siebie.

Harry zachichotał lekko i podszedł do swojego łóżka.

Wyjdź, poprosił cicho, a wężyca posłusznie podpełzła do jego ręki, wchodząc na nią.

_Panie, przysięgam, nic im nie zrobiłam, ani nie miałam takiego zamiaru. Ta duża czerwonowłosa dziewczyna musiała się mnie przestraszyć. Myślałam, że to ty Panie i chciałam się z tobą przywitać, a wtedy ona wydała te wysokie dźwięki i uciekła._

_Nie przejmuj się. Nic się nie stało. Zaraz cię przedstawię. Ta dziewczyna, co uciekła to Ginny, obok niej stoi Hermiona. Na łóżku siedzi brat Ginny – Ron, a w kącie stoi Neville. Od dzisiaj możesz już się z nimi kontaktować. Ale tylko z nimi. Jednak oni nie zrozumieją, co do nich mówisz. Teraz, kiedy przebywasz w tym pomieszczeniu nie musisz się ukrywać. _

- Harry… - zaczęła Hermiona.

- Przepraszam. Nie musicie się jej bać – wskazał na węża. – Należy do mnie i ma na imię Kasandra. Nie zrobi wam krzywdy.

- Ale ona jest jadowita! – wykrzyknęła Ginny, nadal kryjąc się za łóżkiem.

- Owszem. Ale jest mi całkowicie posłuszna i nikogo z was nie ugryzie. Możecie być tego pewni. Większość czasu śpi albo poluje.

- Czy ona jest tu z nami od początku roku szkolnego? – zapytał niepewnie Neville, wpatrując się podejrzanie, a zarazem z fascynacją w ledwo widocznego węża, który idealnie dostosował się już do odcienia skóry Harry'ego.

- Tak, choć większość ostatniego czasu spędziła polując w Zakazanym Lesie. Teraz musi kilka dni odpocząć po posiłku, by znów zebrać siły na polowanie. Nie macie chyba nic przeciwko by tutaj spała, prawda?

- Skoro mówisz, że nie jest niebezpieczna… - zaczął Ron.

- Ona jest bardzo niebezpieczna Ronaldzie – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – To niezwykle rzadki i cenny wąż koralowy, do tego magiczny, ponieważ umie idealnie dostosować się do otoczenia, jak kameleon. Jego jad jest śmiertelny. Nie wiem, skąd go masz Harry, ale to bardzo wartościowy i niezwykły prezent. Czytałam, że takie węże przywiązują się do swoich opiekunów i są im całkowicie posłuszne. A skoro Harry mówi, że nad nim panuje… - podeszła wolnym krokiem w stronę bruneta i jakby sama ze sobą walcząc, wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku węża. Ten zasyczał przeciągle, na co dziewczyna cofnęła szybko rękę, ale po zaczerpnięciu głębokiego wdechu znów ponowiła swoją próbę.

_Przywitaj się Kasandro. Ona się ciebie boi, więc staraj się nie ruszać._

_Czuję strach Panie, jej zapach jest nim przesiąknięty. Możesz ją zapewnić, że nic jej nie zrobię._

- Mówi, że nie musisz się jej bać – poinformował dziewczynę i posłał jej zachęcający uśmiech.

Dziewczyna spięła się w sobie, ale dotknęła łebka Kasandry, delikatnie wodząc po nim palcem.

_Przyjemnie, Panie._

- Podoba jej się – powiedział Harry.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i jeszcze kilka razy wodziła palcem po łebku węża. Po kilkunastu sekundach uznała jednak, że pokłady odwagi już jej się wyczerpały i odsunęła się, zajmując swoje wcześniejsze miejsce na łóżku rudzielca. Harry widział, że usiadła o wiele bliżej Rona niż wcześniej, a chłopak zdecydowanie nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu obrotu sprawy.

_Schowaj się do mojej kieszeni Kasandro. Możesz tam spać, postaram się nie obudzić cię jak będę zdejmował bluzę._

_Dobrze, Panie._

Gdy tylko wężyca zniknęła, Ginny zajęła najdalszą część łóżka, uśmiechając się przepraszająco, a Neville usiadł na jej wcześniejsze miejsce.

- Masz jeszcze jakieś zwierzątka, które ukrywasz? – zapytał Ron.

- Nie, ale mam coś innego, co powinno was zainteresować.

Wstał i wyciągnął spod łóżka kufer. Wyjął z niego laptop i otworzył go. Na klawiaturze znajdowała się karteczka napisana przez Snape, że komputer został dodatkowo zaczarowany, tak, by nie potrzebować częstego zasilania. Wystarczy, że podrzuci mu on baterię raz na jakiś czas do gabinetu, a on zajmie się jej naładowaniem. W kufrze znajdzie również dwie dodatkowe sztuki.

Harry zerwał karteczkę i pokazał urządzenie przyjaciołom. Po ich minach mógł poznać, że nie mają pojęcia, co trzyma w rękach. Jedynie Hermiona spoglądała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Harry, przecież wiesz, że nie działają w zamku elektryczne urządzenia.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się tylko, położył laptop na szafce nocnej i włączył. Urządzenie od razu ożyło.

- Ale to niemożliwe – jęknęła Hermiona.

- Istnieją zaklęcia, które sprawiają, że można używać elektroniki w miejscach, gdzie skupia się potężna magia. W Srebrnym Wzgórzu jest pełno takich urządzeń, a dom jest strzeżony tak samo skutecznie jak Hogwart. A tutaj, Severus ma w swoich prywatnych komnatach telewizor i on również działa bez zarzutu. Draco również posiada komputer u siebie, jak pewnie duża cześć Ślizgonów.

- Telefizon to urządzenie z przewijającymi się obrazkami ? – zapytał Ron.

- Tak jakby – odpowiedział Harry. – Może uda mi się kiedyś namówić Snape to wam pokaże. Albo zabiorę was do… domu.

Harry poczuł, że wymawianie przez niego takich określeń, jak imię znienawidzonego niegdyś profesora, czy nazywanie jego domu swoim, brzmi co najmniej dziwnie. Musiał jednak przyznać się sam przed sobą, że podobają mu się te nazwy. Cień zaskoczenia jaki wkradał się na twarze przyjaciół, jeszcze bardziej zachęcał go do używania tego typu słów. Chyba odzywała się w nim ślizgońska natura.

- Jasne – wtrącił Ron. – Już widzę jak Snape zaprasza do siebie bandę Gryfonów i częstuje ich herbatką. To możliwe jedynie, kiedy będzie miała w sobie dodatkowo cyjanek.

- Ron! – oburzyła się Hermiona, a rudzielec, patrząc na minę Harry'ego zauważył, że popełnił gafę. Jednak brunet uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Nie przejmuj się. Sam tak jeszcze nie dawno o nim myślałem. Jednak on jest zupełnie inny od wakacji. Spędziłem z nim dużo czasu podczas lekcji i posiłków. Nawet teraz – wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę, którą znalazł na stoliku i podał najpierw Ronowi, a on szybko ją przeczytawszy podał dalej. – Kiedyś pomyślałbym, że się czepia, a… T.. ktoś mi wcześniej powiedział, że on przez takie uwagi chce pokazać, że się o mnie martwi. To naprawdę jest bardzo dziwne, ale ja mu ufam. Przynajmniej on mnie nie okłamuje.

- Harry, a dlaczego potrzebowałeś aż dwie porcje eliksiru przeciwbólowego? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Ach, to … - Opowiedział im wszystko co zdarzyło się w gabinecie.

- Jak on tak mógł! – zawołała Hermiona. – Przecież to jest niezgodne z prawem! Nie wiem jak inni mogli się nie zorientować, co się dzieje. Widziałam zdjęcie nowego wiceministra w gazecie i wygląda na inteligentnego człowieka…

- Hermiona, Marks pewnie wiedział, co mi jest. Ale on… jest po _naszej_ stronie, więc dał możliwość rozwiązania tej sytuacji Snape'owi. A skoro on uważa, że lepiej wykorzystamy to bez udziału reporterów, to widocznie tak musi być.

- Snape naprawdę musiał coś z tobą zrobić, nawet dyrektorowi wcześniej tak nie ufałeś – powiedział Ron. – Zawsze zastanawiałeś się czy podejmuje słuszne decyzję. A teraz okazuje się, że Dumbledore jest …

- …dyktatorem, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu i nieprzebierającym w środkach. Aż nie chce się w to wierzyć – dokończyła Ginny.

- Nieważne. Snape i reszta tych waszych sprzymierzeńców jakoś to rozwiąże – powiedział Neville.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. Był bardzo wdzięczny koledze za te słowa, w końcu Neville przez te wszystkie lata był niewiele lepiej traktowany przez Mistrza Eliksirów niż on.

- Jakie książki dostałeś od Snape? – zapytała Hermiona, nawiązując do liściku.

- Severus postanowił nauczyć mnie ukrywać emocje. Jest tam trochę o teatrze, kamuflażu i pokrewnych zaklęciach. Muszę też lepiej nad sobą panować i trzymać język za zębami.

- Bardzo dobry pomysł – pochwaliła Hermiona.

Następną godzinę spędzili na rozmowach o lekcjach jakie odbywały się w Srebrnym Wzgórzu oraz odpowiadając na pytania przyjaciół odnośnie elektroniki z jaką się tam spotkał. Ginny była zafascynowała możliwością komputera i po krótkiej instrukcji Pottera, zaczęła przeglądać Internet. Harry usilnie unikał wspominania osoby Toma, lecz kilka razy wymsknęły mu się średnio istotne informacje, a wtedy za każdym razem czuł na sobie badawczy wzrok Hermiony. Gryfoni byli zachwyceni tym innym obliczem magii i zmusili Harry'ego do prezentowania niektórych jej aspektów, jak na przykład zaawansowanej transmutacji, czy użycia kilku prostych zaklęć bez różdżki. Chłopak zauważył, że całkiem nieźle mu poszło. Pytania nie zdawały się mieć końca, aż wreszcie, gdy zegar wybił północ, Hermiona zarządziła, że najwyższy czas do łóżka, bo mają rano lekcje. Ociągając się, powlekli się do siebie, a w ich dormitorium to Ron zajął pierwszy łazienkę . Harry wykorzystał chwilę czasu by przeczytać choć kilka stron z książek jakie zostawił mu Snape.

Okazały się bardzo interesujące. Znalazł kilka przydatnych zaklęć, jedno nawet takie, które powinno pozwolić mu zakryć bliznę. Inne mówiły o tym jak najlepiej ukrywać emocje. Przypominało mu to trochę zasady oklumencji, bo autorzy również polecali, aby skupiać się na jakimś szczególe, w celu ukrycia skrajnych zmian nastroju. Znajdowało się tam też kilka pożytecznych ćwiczeń.

- Harry, możesz iść. Łazienka już wolna – zawołał Neville, wchodząc do swojego łóżka.

Brunet niechętnie odłożył książki, ale pamiętając polecenie Snape, poszedł się umyć, a następnie od razu udał się spać.

OOO

Na śniadaniu Skeeter zajmowała miejsce po lewej stronie dyrektora, a jej mina wskazywała na to, jakby spełniały się jej największe marzenia. Snape zezował na nią nieprzychylnie, jak większość obecnych w jadalni nauczycieli. Ona jednak wydawała się tym nie przejmować, uważnie lustrując wzrokiem pomieszczenie, jakby wyszukiwała kolejnych ofiar, które zostaną przez nią zmuszone do wywiadu. Konsultowała swoje spostrzeżenia z fotografem, który entuzjastycznie potakiwał.

Harry czuł się zmęczony, pomimo przespania kilku godzin spokojnym snem, i ziewał co chwilę przy stole. Wstał po chwili, po czym razem z Hermioną oraz Draco i Blaise'em, których spotkał przy drzwiach, podążyli razem w kierunku klasy eliksirów.

Snape przez całą lekcję miał minę, jakby oskarżał Harry'ego o całe zło tego świata. Chłopak czuł się bardzo nieprzyjemnie pod tym spojrzeniem, ale nie mógł stłumić kolejnych szerokich ziewów, na które oczy profesora nieprzyjemnie się zwężały. Cudem uniknął pomyłki dodając do eliksiru cztery krople smoczej krwi zamiast trzech, ale Draco, który musiał go obserwować, powstrzymał go przed tym. Przez resztę lekcji brunet starał się uważnie wykonywać kolejne etapy instrukcji robienia eliksiru.

Przelał gotowy wywar do fiolki i zostawił do oceny, a zaraz po dzwonku szybko opuścił klasę obawiając się, że profesor mógłby go zawołać do siebie na „pogadankę".

Zaraz po lunchu czekały go dwie godziny OPCM. Chciał w międzyczasie pokazać Draco jedną z książek, więc poszedł szybko do dormitorium, gdzie ją zostawił.

Wracając, usłyszał kłótnię w jednym z najbliższych korytarzy obok Wielkiej Sali. Podszedł bliżej.

- Zostaw ją! – Usłyszał głos Draco, więc przyśpieszył kroku.

- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał, mogę robić co mi się podoba, a ta dziwaczka specjalnie na mnie wpadła – powiedział Seamus.

- Wcale nie – powiedziała Luna, znajdująca się gdzieś między chłopcami. - Ja tylko śledziłam Mrówkołaki Sprężyste, a widać je tylko, gdy założymy specjalne okulary. Nie zauważyłam jak nadchodzisz.

- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytał Harry, gdy stał już dostatecznie blisko. Zauważył, że dziewczyna jest w pozycji półsiedzącej.

- Ten cham – powiedział Draco, wskazując głową na Seamusa – przewrócił Lunę, a potem rzucił na nią jakieś nieprzyjemne zaklęcie, tylko dlatego, że niechcący na niego wpadła.

- Ta dziwaczka nie ma prawa mnie dotykać, niech lepiej zajmie się czymś pożytecznym niż śledzenie nieistniejących stworzeń.

- Och, a jak ci goście dotykali cię na alejce to jakoś nie miałeś nic przeciwko - wysyczał Draco. Harry spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

- Hymp - prychnął Seamus. - Oni przynajmniej znali się na tym, co robią, nie to co ty...

- Zamknij się! - wykrzyknął Malfoy. - Masz natychmiast przeprosić Lunę!

- Haha, a co mi zrobicie? - zaśmiał się chłopak. - Pobijecie mnie? Och, a może zawołacie Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, zrobi to za was? Wy śmierdzący, przeklęci śmiercio...

Nie dokończył, bo nagle poczuł ogromny ból w klatce piersiowej.

Draco na początku nie wiedział, co stało się Irlandczykowi, że złapał się na tors, a na jego twarzy pokazał się grymas bólu. Dopiero, gdy chłopak spojrzał do góry na twarz Harry'ego, dotarło do niego, co się dzieje.

Brunet stał z wściekłą miną na twarzy. Wyciągał przed siebie rękę, która była zaciśniętą w pieść.

- Harry, przestań - wyszeptał Draco widząc, że Seamus zaczyna wić się w bólu pod wpływem działania Złotego Chłopca. Położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Ten, zdawał się jakby tego nie zauważać. - Proszę...

- _Przeproś ją._ - Harry wysyczał, lecz nikt oprócz jego małego węża niebyły w stanie go zrozumieć. – _Przeproś. _- Spróbował jeszcze raz. Nic to mu jednak nie dało, bo Seamus najzwyczajniej w świecie zemdlał z bólu. Opuścił rękę.

Draco popatrzył na twarz kochanka. Gdy rozluźnił rękę, jego oczy wyszczerzyły się ze zdziwienia. – Draco - zdołał jeszcze tylko wyszeptać, zanim on również zemdlał.

Obudził się kilka chwil później. Przed jego twarzą ukazał się zatroskany profil Draco i zdziwiony Luny. Rzucił okiem na Finnigana, ale on ciągle był nieprzytomny. Ślizgon chował za siebie różdżkę, zapewnie użył jakiegoś zaklęcia, by pomóc mu dojść do siebie. Czuł się o wiele lepiej niż jeszcze chwilę temu.

Usłyszeli odgłos kroków zbliżającego się człowieka.

- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytała nadchodząca osoba.

- Panie dyrektorze, on mnie popchnął, a potem Draco … - zaczęła Luna, wskazując głową na Seamusa.

Dumbledore uciszył ją jednym podniesieniem ręki, po czym rzucił okiem na całą scenę. Na widok nieprzytomnego Finnigana jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a Potterowi zdawało się, że dostrzegł w nich cień tryumfu.

Harry, półsiedząc, podpierał się o ścianę. Próbował wstać, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w gardle czuł nieprzyjemną gulę, która mu w tym przeszkadzała. Miał wrażenie, że cokolwiek teraz powie lub zrobi, to i tak zostanie to obrócone przeciwko niemu.

- Rozumiem, co tu zaszło i muszę powiedzieć, że jestem bardzo rozczarowany. Nie rozumiem jak mogłeś – spojrzał na Malfoya – doprowadzić kolegę do takiego stanu.

- To nie prawda – odparli jednocześnie Draco i Harry. tTn ostatni wykorzystując resztkę siły jaka mu pozostała.

- Cisza – powiedział spokojnie dyrektor. – To niedopuszczalne by uczniowie obrzucali się klątwami na korytarzu, będę musiał wyciągnąć z tego poważne konsekwencję, a teraz idźcie już na lunch, bo spóźnicie się na lekcje. Ja przetransportuję waszego kolegę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Ty Harry, również powinieneś się tam udać. To bardzo szlachetne z twojej strony.

Gryfon nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówi Drops i chciał już zaprotestować, ale Draco złapał go mocno za ramię,

- Masz nad sobą panować – szepnął mu do ucha blondyn.

Chłopak przytaknął i odpowiedział jedynie:

- Nic mi nie jest, pójdę na posiłek.

Draco pomógł mu wstać i chłopak dał się poprowadzić w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.

- Dzięki za pomoc Draco – powiedziała Luna, a Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że idzie obok nich. – Zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś miły.

- Tak. Dobrze to ukrywałem – odparł Malfoy, uśmiechając się do niej smutno.

- Może przejdziesz się z nami po południu na spacer wkoło jeziora – zapytał Harry. W końcu miał okazję zrealizować prośbę Toma.

- Jasne. Możemy poszukać Gwizdoklątków – odrzekła z zapałem.

Draco już otwierał usta, by zapytać czym są te stworzenia, ale Harry cicho poprosił, żeby tego nie robił.

- Oczywiście, chętnie ci pomożemy – powiedział zamiast tego, a twarz Luny przybrała promienny wyraz.

Na posiłku Harry zajął swoje stałe miejsce obok przyjaciół. Opowiedział im pokrótce o zdarzeniu sprzed chwili, a oni zgodnie wyrazili obawy na temat tego, co może wymyślić Dumbledore.

Na jego reakcje nie musieli długo czekać, ponieważ zaraz po posiłku, na który oczywiście zostali zaproszeni reporterzy, podszedł do mównicy i poważnym, zasmuconym tonem oznajmił:

- Miał dzisiaj miejsce bardzo nieprzyjemny incydent, w którym brało udział kilku naszych uczniów. Muszę przyznać, że bardzo zawiodłem się na pewnej osobie. Jeden z waszych przyjaciół – zwrócił się do uczniów – miły i spokojny chłopak został zaatakowany na korytarzu przez waszego kolegę, gdy stanął w obronie koleżanki. Teraz przebywa w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ale jego zdrowiu na szczęście nic nie zagraża, dzięki szybkiej reakcji pani Pomfrey. Również podziękowania należą się Harry'emu Potterowi, który uniemożliwił napastnikowi dalszy atak. Jestem niestety zmuszony odjąć punkty za haniebne zachowanie. Za atak na ucznia dom pana Malfoya zostaje ukarany utratą stu punktów, a dom pana Pottera, za odwagę jaką wykazał, przeciwstawiając się niesprawiedliwości, otrzymuje pięćdziesiąt punktów.

- Pan chyba żartuje! – ryknął Potter, zagłuszając głośne szepty zdezorientowanych uczniów.

- Uspokój się, Harry. Wiem, co widziałem, gdy przybyłem na miejsce. Pan Finnigan leżał nieprzytomny pod ścianą, ponieważ zemdlał z bólu. Udało nam się ustalić, że zostało na niego rzucone bardzo silne czarnomagiczne zaklęcie. – Harry prychnął. – Pana Lovegood, stała w niewielkiej odległości od was wpatrując się z przerażeniem w to, jak pan Malfoy pochylał się nas tobą i celował w ciebie różdżką, gdy ty leżałeś na podłodze.

- Jasne, a potem pomógł mi wstać i odprowadził do jadalni, bo przypomniał sobie, że nie powinienem opuszczać posiłku. W międzyczasie Luna podziękowała mu za to, że poćwiczył na niej jakieś klątwy – ironizował, a złość wręcz z niego kipiała. – Gdyby pozwolił pan powiedzieć chociaż słowo wyjaśnienia Lunie, gdy chciała to zrobić, to dowiedziałby się pan, co naprawdę tam miało miejsce. To Seamus ją zaatakował, a Draco ją bronił. To ja doprowadziłem tego cholernego dupka do takiego stanu, ponieważ nas obrażał!

- To nie możliwe, żeby taki miły chłopiec jak pan Finnigan atakował koleżanki. Pan Malfoy, również nie słynie z tego, by stawał w obronie kogokolwiek. Nie tłumaczy to również innych rzeczy, jak na przykład skoro to ty miałbyś atakowałeś to dlaczego leżałeś zemdlony na podłodze? Nie widziałem, by leżała gdzieś tam różdżka pana Finnigana, lecz to pan Malfoy miał ją na ciebie nakierowaną. Wybacz więc, że nie mogę uwierzyć w tą wersję wydarzeń o ile pan Finnigan jej nie potwierdzi. Harry, posłuchaj, nie musisz nikogo chronić, ponieważ dobrze wiemy, że taki odważny chłopiec jak ty, nie posunąłby się do tak skandalicznego zachowania jak atak na nieuzbrojonego pana Finnigana.

Dyrektor uśmiechał się dobrodusznie, jakby tłumaczył jakieś zawiłe rzeczy pięcioletniemu dziecku. Harry był strasznie zły i wiedział, że Snape nie pomoże mu w tej sytuacji, ponieważ załatwia gdzieś ważne sprawy.

- Luna może potwierdzić moją wersję!

- Wybacz, ale wszyscy wiemy, że panna Lovegood widzi czasami rzeczy i osoby, które nie istnieją, przez co nie nadaje się na wiarygodnego światka.

Wazon z kwiatami, stojący najbliżej dyrektora, pęknął z głośnym trzaskiem. W jego ślady poszły również dwa puchary, rozlewając nalany do nich sok dyniowy na najbliżej siedzących nauczycieli, którzy poderwali się ze swoich krzeseł.

Harry czuł, że robi się cały czerwony z bezsilnej złości. Zauważył, że od stołu prezydialnego błysnął flesz aparatu.

- Nie. Masz. Prawa. Tak. Mówić – wysyczał Harry, w kierunku dyrektora i kolejne naczynia roztrzaskały się w jego pobliżu. Dyrektor zdawał się jednak tego nie zauważać, czym doprowadzał bruneta do jeszcze większego szału.

- Spokojnie, panie Potter – usłyszał głos Looka, który niewiadomo kiedy znalazł się blisko niego. – Uspokój się natychmiast! – syknął mu do ucha i złapał mocno za ramiona, tak jak robił to Snape w chwilach wybuchów.

- Harry nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru. Dopóki się nie uspokoisz będę musiał cię tymczasowo odizolować. Na pewno niedługo zrozumiesz, co się tam właściwie stało i przyznasz mi rację. Twoi nowi znajomi mają na ciebie bardzo niekorzystny wpływ. Nie mogę oczywiście zabronić ci się z nimi spotykać, ale mogę dać ci za to czas na zastanowienie się nad tym wszystkim.

Harry poczuł, że nie może nic powiedzieć i nie wiedział czy jest to wina Dumbledore'a, czy to Look ratuje go przed wypowiedzeniem czegoś, czego później mógłby żałować. Nauczyciel złapał go mocno za ramię i na polecenie dyrektora wyprowadził go z pomieszczenia. Potter dostrzegł kontem oka, że podąża za nimi jego opiekunka, terapeutka i Skeeter wraz z fotografem.

Wspaniale, pomyślał chłopak.

Został wprowadzony do jakiejś pustej klasy. Dumbledore zaczął zaraz machać różdżką, przez co biurko przemieniło się w kanapę, a kilka z krzeseł w wygodne fotele. Jedna z ławek została zastąpiona przez niewielki stolik, na którym po chwili pojawiła się parująca herbata.

Look, ciągle go podtrzymując, posadził go na kanapie i stanął z boku.

- Harry, zostaniesz tutaj. O piętnastej przyślę do ciebie panią May, byście mogli porozmawiać.

Gryfon spoglądał na niego morderczym wzrokiem, ale się nie odezwał.

Harry dziękował Merlinowi, że w końcu wyszli. Został sam i mógł w końcu spokojnie przemyśleć, co ma dalej robić. Będzie zapewne musiał zostać tu co najmniej do wieczora, dopóki nie wróci Snape. Nie wiedział też jak Mistrz Eliksirów zareaguje na całe to zdarzenie. Może uzna, że sam jest sobie winien… Albo Tom stwierdzi, że lepiej by było, gdyby Severus nie interweniował, ponieważ może tym zachowaniem się zdradzić…

Położył się na tej kanapie i wpatrzył w sufit. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął.

Obudziło go lekkie poszturchiwanie. Otworzył powoli oczy i zobaczył przed sobą panią May, która uśmiechała się do niego pokrzepiająco. Harry'emu jednak przypominało to o fałszywym wyrazie twarzy dyrektora, dlatego wolał zachować względem niej dystans. Usiadł na sofie, a ona zajęła fotel naprzeciwko niego. Zaczęła wyciągać jakieś drobne rzeczy z torby, w tym notes w kolorze soczystej pomarańczy.

- Witaj. Mogę zwracać się do ciebie po imieniu, kochaneczku? – zapytała, a chłopak skinął głową, marszcząc brwi. – Przygotowałam dla ciebie kilka krótkich tekstów. Najpierw obrazeczki.

Podała mu kilka kartek, a na każdej z nich były jakieś dziwne, czarne kształty, które Gryfonowi nie kojarzyły się z niczym.

- Przypatrz się im i powiedz mi, co one ci przypominają – poinformowała go.

- Kleksy… - mruknął pod nosem, a panna May zdawała się to dosłyszeć, bo zaraz zapisała coś w swoim zeszycie. Harry podniósł się próbując odczytać słowa. Nie było to łatwe, bo terapeutka miała niestaranne pismo.

Poddał się i spróbował wymyślić coś, z czym mógłby powiązać te czarne plamy na papierze.

- Ta tutaj może… przypomina czarnego psa

- Oh, biedactwo – powiedziała i cicho dyktując sobie pod nosem zaczęła pisać: – Młody, przerażony chłopak wszędzie widzi demony śmierci w postaci Ponuraka. Może to być też powiązane z tragiczną śmiercią jego ojca chrzestnego…

- Ej, to nie prawda. Nie myślę o śmierci!

- Dwa z etapów depresji: wyparcie i zaprzeczenie. Dalsze takie odczucia mogą doprowadzić go nawet do samobójstwa - pisała i jednocześnie mówiła, nie zwracając uwagi na wstrząśniętego Harry'ego.

- Nie chce się zabić! – wykrzyknął chłopak.

Pani May podniosła głowę i uśmiechając się powiedziała.

- Nie przejmuj się, kochanieńki. To standardowa procedura. Nie zwracaj uwagi na to, co mówię. Powiedz mi, co przypomina ci drugi obrazek.

Harry popatrzył na nią jak na wariatkę, ale przeniósł swój wzrok posłusznie na kolejny rysunek. Spróbował znaleźć coś bezpiecznego, do czego nie mogłaby się przyczepić.

- To wygląda jak dom – odparł pewnym głosem.

- Wyraźnie widać cierpienie w jego oczach, gdy wspomina o utraconej rodzinie. Widocznie jego obecny opiekun nie potrafi mu jej zapewnić – pisała.

- Snape jest super! – odburknął, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Terapeutka zmierzyła go badawczym wzrokiem, po czym wróciła do notowania.

- Wykazuje skłonności masochistyczne, między innymi przywiązanie do osoby, która od początku ich znajomości bardzo źle go traktowała. Desperacko szuka ciepła w nieodpowiednich osobach, które mogą go skrzywdzić… - podniosła głowę. – Dalej, kochanieńki, dalej.

Resztkami sił, starał się trzymać język za zębami. Popatrzył na ostatni obrazek. Był zupełnie okrągły. Kojarzył mu się z nocą i obiektem, który oświetla ją każdego wieczoru.

- Księżyc – powiedział na głos.

- Nawet zwykłe koło przypomina mu o przerażającym nauczycielu, który okazał się być wilkołakiem.

- Lupin był najlepszym profesorem jakiego mieliśmy przez ostatnie pięć lat!

- Kolejny raz spotykamy się z przyjaźnią ulokowaną w nieprawidłowej osobie – zmieniła nagle zdanie. – Chłopak przyjaźni się z wilkołakami, półolbrzymem, a nawet potrafi porozumiewać się z wężami. Może wskazywać to na poczucie odrzucenia przez społeczeństwo – zmierzyła go wzrokiem. - Harry, powiedz mi, czy czujesz się kochany?

- Teraz już tak, ale wcześniej przez dyrektora, musiałem spędzić całe dzieciństwo u Durleyów, którzy traktowali mnie gorzej niż śmiecia!

- Ma złą opinię o mugolskich krewnych, którzy, przez mieszkającą w pobliżu nich charłaczkę, nazywani są mianem „spokojnych i miłych sąsiadów, którzy bardzo dbają o dzieci"…

- Jasne! Tak kochają Dudley'a, że opaśli go gorzej niż świnie!

- Nienawiść przekłada również na swojego kuzyna, który w geście przyjaźni odstąpił mu swój własny pokój…

- Drugi pokój! Pełen zepsutych zabawek. A dał mi go tylko dlatego, ponieważ Dursleyowie bali się dalej zamykać mnie w komórce pod schodami, gdzie wcześniej mieszkałem! Założyli mi kraty na okna! I kilka zamków w drzwiach, bym nie mógł się stamtąd wydostać! – krzyczał już z bezsilności, choć nie przynosiło to żadnego efektu.

- Dzieciństwo kojarzy mu się z nieprzyjemnymi przeżyciami, które nie zostały potwierdzone, przez nikogo oprócz niego. Złość na byłych mugolskich opiekunów, może doprowadzić go do poparcia poglądów Sami-Wiesz-Kogo…

- Jasne, najpierw dostanę od niego wspaniały stempelek, a potem ramię w ramię pójdziemy zdobywać świat, mordując każdego, kto stanie nam na drodze – mruknął, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać, po czym sam palnął się w głowę za swoją głupotę.

Terapeutka jakby ucieszyła się z jego wpadki, zaczęła pisać jeszcze szybciej.

- Wykazuje niezdrowe podejście do motywu śmierci. Morderstwa są czymś, co go śmieszy i nie boi się inscenizować scen, w których mógłby się ich dopuścić. Również jego podejście do osoby Sami-Wiecie-Kogo jest bardzo pobłażliwe. Nie wyklucza, że mógłby zostać w przyszłości Śmierciożercą.

Harry załamał ręce i starał się odwrócić jej uwagę od Voldemorta.

- O, a widzi pani tutaj – wskazał kolejny obrazek, na którym znajdowało się kilka pionowych kresek. – To przypomina mi promienie słoneczne. Takie wiosenne, które pieszczą subtelnie twarz, lekko ją ogrzewając.

- Boi się ognia. Wykazuje strach przed słońcem, które może go poparzyć.

- No, bez przesady, niczego takiego nie powiedziałem!

- Przejawia agresję, gdy wspominane są dręczące go lęki – dopisała jeszcze. – Proszę, Harry, kontynuuj, został ci już tylko jeden obrazek.

Chłopak miał chęć wyrwać jej ten obrzydliwie tandetny notesik i porwać go na strzępy. Jednak groźba kolejnej, barwnej notatki na jego temat, skutecznie go przed tym powstrzymywała.

Idąc jej tokiem myślenia, mogłaby mnie oskarżyć o próbę morderstwa, pomyślał, starając się uspokoić.

Popatrzył na ostatni obrazek. Jakaś wygięta kreska z dwoma kropkami.

- Nauszniki – powiedział, myśląc, że to chyba ostatnia rzecz, do której mogłaby się przyczepić. Przecież nie napisze, że próbuję się nimi zabić albo tym bardziej kogoś nimi zabić. – Pluszowe, różowe, miękkie nauszniki – podkreślił.

- Chłopak wykazuje tendencję, jakby był bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Jeden z obrazków kojarzy mu się z odgrodzeniem od świata, jakby chciał zniknąć. Wykazuje pragnienie pozostawienia go w „świętym spokoju". Takie myślenie również może być krokiem do samobójstwa.

Harry miał ochotę wyrywać sobie włosy z głowy, byle tylko zając czymś ręce, które świerzbiły go, by użył ich do zrobienia czegoś bardzo nieprzyjemnego tej stukniętej wariatce, którą przysłał dyrektor. Oni muszą być wszyscy w zmowie! Merlinie… ja chyba naprawdę popadam w paranoję, westchnął żałośnie, co nie uszło czujnym oczom pani May, powstrzymała się jednak przed kolejnym komentarzem na jego temat.

- Przejdziemy może teraz do pytań – zawyrokowała i nie czekając na odpowiedź, zadała pierwsze. – Powiedź mi, kochaneczku, czy czujesz się bezpiecznie w szkole? Proszę powiedzieć szczerze, wyniki pańskiej terapii będą opisane jedynie przez Proroka.

Harry nie wiedział już czy powinien śmiać się czy płakać.

- Nie za bardzo – odparł szczerze. – Dyrektor sprowadza tu tyle różnych ludzi, jak na przykład reporterzy.

- Rozumiem. Pozwolisz więc, że napiszę, że uważasz Hogwart za swój jedyny dom i jesteś bardzo szczęśliwy, że profesor Dumbledore pozwolił ci tutaj mieszkać.

- Co? Ale przecież powiedziałem, że…

- Dobrze – przerwała mu ostrym tonem, a chwilę później znów przybrała swoją stałą maskę, głupiutkiej blondynki. – W takim razie przechodzimy do następnego pytania. Chciałbyś może skomentować plotki, które mówią, że zaprzyjaźniłeś się ostatnio ze swoimi wrogami?

- Niech pani nie udaje, że nie wie. Przecież wszędzie było o tym głośno. Ja i Draco jesteśmy parą, a poza tym zmieniłem zdanie co do …

- Czyli potwierdzasz, że nakłoniono cię do zmiany zdania? A może cię do tego zmuszono? – Harry nie mógł znieść tego, że ta baba ciągle słodko się uśmiecha, dowolnie przekręcając każde jego słowo. Doprowadzało go już to do szału! – Nie martw się, kochaneczku. Napiszę, że nie mogłeś więcej nic na ten temat powiedzieć z powodu targających tobą silnych emocji.

- Ależ wypraszam sobie…

- Następne pytanie! Czy pamiętasz, co robiłeś w wakacje?

- Ależ oczywiści, mówiłem już, że…

- W takim razie pozwolisz, że to zaprotokołuję, jako byś nie pamiętał tych dni ze swojego życia? Wiem, że musi ci być bardzo ciężko z taką świadomością. Niewiedza jest jednym z najgorszych ludzkich odczuć, szczególnie, że dotyczy samego siebie. Przyjmijmy taką wersję, że nie będziesz musiał mi tego wszystkiego opowiadać.

- Czy ja w ogóle jestem pani potrzebny do tego wywiadu! – zapytał. – W ogóle mnie pani nie słucha i wszystko przekręca!

- Następne pytanie jest już bardzo intymne… - ciągnęła, nie zważając na gniew, który coraz bardziej go ogarniał.

- Nie zamierzam odpowiadać więcej na żadne pani pytanie!

- Ale dyrektor postanowił, że nie wypuści cię dopóki nie skończysz terapii. Muszę, więc przeprowadzić co najmniej kilka sesji rozmów, żeby ustalić, co ci naprawdę dolega i jakie są tego przyczyny. Inaczej nie będziemy w stanie ci pomóc zapanować nad gniewem.

- Ale to pani mnie wkurza! Przychodzi tu pani, wypytuje o dziwne rzeczy, a tak naprawdę sama sobie udziela pani odpowiedzi na te pytania! Myśli pani, że jestem tępy i pozwolę sobie na kolejne przekręcanie moich słów, jak to kiedyś zrobiła Skeeter!

- Wykazuje skrajną agresję wobec osób, które próbują mu pomóc… – zapisała, jednocześnie cicho dyktując sobie pod nosem.

Potter opadł bezsilnie na kanapę i załamał ręce. Niech wypisuje sobie, co chce, więcej już się nie odezwę, przeszło mu przez głowę.

- Może stanowić poważne zagrożenie dla otaczających go osób – kontynuowała terapeutka – oraz dla siebie samego. Zalecane jest odgrodzenie go od ludzi mających na niego zły wpływ – w tym wypadku wszystkich nowych osób, z którymi nawiązał kontakt w czasie ostatnich trzech miesięcy, by wykluczyć motyw szantażu lub nakłaniania do złych rzeczy. Polecałabym aplikowanie pacjentowi eliksiru uspokajającego do czasu aż nie osiągnie wewnętrznego spokoju emocjonalnego i nie zapanuje nad swoimi wybuchami. Pozytywny skutek powinno również odnieść przeniesienie go do samodzielnej sypialni, poza obrębem wcześniej zamieszkanego dormitorium. Do rozważenia pozostaje również możliwość zapewnienia mu lekcji indywidualnych i wykluczenie z jakichkolwiek wydarzeń sportowych i innych, w których będzie brała udział duża liczba osób.

- A posiłki mam również jadać osobno, czy może nie stanowię aż tak dużego zagrożenia, by spożywać je w Wielkiej Sali? – warknął.

- Kochaneczku, przecież ja nie twierdzę, że stanowisz jakiekolwiek zagrożenie. – odpowiedziała słodko. – Wszystko jest jeszcze do naprawiania, o ile tylko sam na to pozwolisz.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ta kobieta nie ma jakiś problemów, podobnych do tych, co miał Stworek. Może ona również, nie wiedziała, że to, co mruczy pod nosem, jest doskonale słyszalne dla rozmówcy? Pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Miał nadzieję, że to już koniec testów. Wydawało mu się, że minęło już sporo czasu od kiedy tu razem siedzą.

Jednak nie był to widocznie jeszcze koniec jego męki, ponieważ pani May zaczęła wyciągać z torby kolejne przyrządy. W mniemaniu Harry'ego z powodzeniem mogły one służyć za narzędzia tortur. Jeden z nich przypominał elektrycznego pilota z mnóstwem guziczków o nieznajomym przeznaczeniu, a drugi miał kształt drewnianego kijka, którym z powodzeniem można byłoby kogoś dźgnąć, miał bowiem ostro zakończony koniec.

- Czy czujesz, że związek z panem Malfoyem – zapytała, odkładając przedmioty na stolik, a Harry nie mógł zmusić się do odwrócenia od nich wzroku – zbudowany jest na oddaniu tylko jednej osoby? Może czujesz się w nim tłamszony? Albo wykorzystywany?

- Nie, to nie tak. Draco jest … - nie dokończył, ponieważ drzwi otworzyły się w wielkim hukiem, uderzając o ścianę i stanął w nich wściekły Snape. Wszedł do pomieszczenia i obrzucił uważnym wzrokiem wszystkie przedmioty porozstawiane tam przez terapeutkę. Za nim do pomieszczenia wszedł dyrektor, uśmiechając się dobrodusznie.

- Widzisz chłopcze – zwrócił się do Severusa. – Harry'emu nic się nie dzieje i nie masz powodów do niepokoju. Zrozum, że musiałem przetrzymać go tu przez kilka godzin dla jego własnego dobra. Obawiałem się, że młody pan Malfoy mógłby szantażować go do składania kłamliwych zeznać odnośnie wydarzenia, o którym ci wcześniej wspominałem. Możesz być dumny ze swojego chrześniaka, ponieważ stanął w obronie bezbronnej koleżanki i nieprzytomnego kolegi. Niestety musiałem ukarać twojego wychowanka, bo wiesz, że podczas nieobecności opiekuna domu, piecze nad jego mieszkańcami obejmuje wyznaczony ku temu nauczyciel, a w przypadku niedopełnienia tej kwestii, jak to miało miejsce tutaj, to dyrektor jest odpowiedzialny za dany dom. Postąpiłem więc w sposób, który był w moim mniemaniu najskuteczniejszy.

- Wiesz dobrze dyrektorze, że nie masz prawa izolować uczniów i pozbawiać ich możliwości obecności na lekcji bez wyraźnego powodu. Wątpię, by pan Malfoy posunął się do publicznego szantażu w obecności całej zgrai Gryfonów, gotowych stanąć do walki w obronie Złotego Chłopca. Zresztą jak wspominałeś, szczegóły popołudniowego zajścia nie są jeszcze znane, dopóki pan Finnigan się nie obudzi. Luna, Harry i Draco również mają pewnie coś do powiedzenia na ten temat, a z tego co zrozumiałem nie dałeś im tej możliwości. A teraz mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz zabrać mi Pottera na rozmowę do mojego gabinetu, ponieważ jak widzę terapia na dziś została zakończona. – Terapeutka pod groźnym spojrzeniem profesora nie ośmieliła się zaprzeczyć. - Dobrze więc. Potter, idziemy!


	17. Chapter 17

ROZDZIAŁ 17

Jak tylko Harry opuścił pomieszczenie poczuł, że Draco stara się z nim skontaktować.

_Jestem, _wysłał mu wiadomość.

_Dlaczego, do cholery, mnie zablokowałeś? Myślisz, że możesz sobie znikać na niewiadomo jak długo i niewiadomo gdzie, nie dając żadnego znaku życia! Gdzie ten przeklęty Dumbledore cię zaprowadził? _

Harry westchnął.

_Nie blokowałem cię umyślnie, samo jakoś tak wyszło. Musiałem pomyśleć i nawet nie zauważyłem, że to robię. Zamknęli mnie w jakiejś klasie, ale poza tym ok. Rozmawiałem z May. Ona jest stuknięta! Przekręcała wszystko, co do niej mówiłem. Od teraz będę znany jako Chłopiec-Który-Chce-Popełnić-Samobójstwo-Ponieważ-Nikt-Go-Nie-Kocha! To była totalna porażka. _

_Nie martw się, Snape jakoś to odkręci. Nie mogą ci nic zrobić bez jego zgody. _

_Mam nadzieję, bo inaczej mógłbym się obawiać terapii wstrząsowej u świętego Munga. I to na oddziale ściśle zamkniętym._

- Potter. – Usłyszał ostry głos profesora, gdy znaleźli się w jego komnatach. – Siadaj.

Harry miał bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie, przypominające wstyd. Czuł, że wszystko to, co się stało jest tylko jego winą i nie zdziwi się, gdy Snape wyrzuci go zaraz za drzwi i powie: „Radź sobie sam, skoro wszystko zepsułeś." Wypominał sobie, że nie poświęcił wczoraj większej ilości czasu na czytanie poleconych książek, bo może mógłby dzisiaj, dzięki nim, lepiej nad sobą panować.

- Przepraszam – wyjąkał, wkładając w to całą szczerość na jaką było go teraz stać.

Mistrz Eliksirów obrzucił go badawczym spojrzeniem, po czym wyraz jego twarzy trochę złagodniał.

- To nie twoja wina, Potter – powiedział głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Już prędzej będę za te całe wydarzenia winił siebie. Powinienem się domyślić, że dyrektor wykorzysta każdy nadarzający się moment, aby udowodnić, że znalazłeś się pod złym wpływem. A ja swoim wyjazdem jedynie mu to ułatwiłem – westchnął i podszedł do barku, nalewając sobie złotego alkoholu do szklanki.

Usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. I po głośnym „wejść" ze strony profesora w pokoju zjawił się Draco. Harry na jego widok poczuł się lepiej i ledwo powstrzymywał się przed tym by nie wstać i rzucić mu się w ramiona, licząc na pocieszenie. Obawiał się jednak reakcji Snape'a.

Blondyn jednak nie miał takich oporów, bez słowa podszedł do swojego chłopaka i mocno go przytulił.

Gryfon czuł jak wszystkie nieprzyjemne emocje związane z dzisiejszym dniem odpływają gdzieś daleko. Przylgnął do Malfoya rozkoszując się jego przyjemnym zapachem. Draco głosem niewiele głośniejszym niż szept, lecz w ciszy panującej w komnatach Snape'a, doskonale słyszalnym, powiedział :

- Kocham cię, ty nieznośny Gryfiaku.

Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz na te słowa i w odpowiedzi wtulił się jeszcze bardziej. Słowa Ślizgona spowodowały u niego tak wielkie zaskoczenie, że nie umiał nic powiedzieć. Zresztą… Czy on tak naprawdę wiedział, jak to jest kogoś kochać? Czy przywiązanie do kogoś, niezaprzeczalna chęć dzielenia każdej chwili z drugą osobą albo poczucie bezpieczeństwa w czyjejś obecności, oznacza, że się kogoś kocha? Bo jeśli tak, to Harry był szaleńczo zakochany w tym zadufanym w sobie, o ogromnym ego i arystokratycznych manierach chłopaku, który właśnie go obejmował. Nie był teraz w stanie spojrzeć na Snape'a, by sprawdzić czy nauczyciel usłyszał te słowa.

Dopiero głośne odchrząknięcie Snape'a wyrwało ich z błogiego stanu. Draco odsunął się od Harry'ego, lecz ciągle siedział bardzo blisko. Przybrał minę mówiącą nauczycielowi „nie komentuj, to było mu potrzebne" i po pojedynku na spojrzenia, jakimś dziwnym sposobem Severus zdawał się go posłuchać.

- Skoro skończyliście już te ckliwe wyznania … – zaczął Snape

- Jednak usłyszał, pomyślał Harry, czując jak krwisty rumieniec wypływa mu na twarz. Ale to oznacza również, że się nie przesłyszałem i to, co powiedział Draco, nie było jedynie wytworem mojej wyobraźni…

- …to może zajmiemy się tym, po co się tu znaleźliśmy. Dyrektor zdaje się dochodzić do coraz prawdziwszych wniosków, więc musimy spróbować jak najdłużej uniemożliwić mu poznanie całej prawdy. Teraz może się jedynie domyślać, ale dopóki nie zdobędzie dowodów na jakikolwiek twój związek z Tomem, będzie błądził po omacku, starając się coś z ciebie wyciągnąć. Wydaje mi się, że największym naszym problemem są obecnie twoi przyjaciele – zwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Muszą natychmiast nauczyć się obrony umysłu. Dlatego, choć może nie jest to obecnie najlepszym wyjściem, jednak jedynym jakie mamy, będę zmuszony zabrać was na kilka dni do Srebrnego Wzgórza. Tutaj nie ma warunków na naukę, ponieważ Dumbledore będzie was teraz ściśle kontrolował. Wymyślę coś banalnego, by was stad zabrać, a po ciebie Draco jutro z samego rana stawi się twój skrzat z wiadomością od Narcyzy, jakoby była bardzo chora i potrzebowała pilnie się z tobą spotkać. Co do ciebie – zwrócił się do Harry'ego - mogę po prostu napomknąć coś, że potrzebujesz trochę spokoju po całym tym przeżyciu, a dla lepszego samopoczucia lepiej by było gdyby twoi _starzy, sprawdzeni_ przyjaciele towarzyszyli ci podczas wypoczynku – zmarszczył brwi i po krótkiej przerwie dodał. – Idźcie teraz do swoich pokoi. Potter, zawiadom swoich przyjaciół, że mają być za godzinę gotowi do wyjazdu, nie muszą zabierać ze sobą wielu rzeczy, w razie potrzeby dostarczę im je na miejscu. Myślisz, że nie będą mieć nic przeciwko wyjazdowi?

- Oni? Na pewno nie. Hermiona będzie zachwycona tym, że nauczy się czegoś nowego, a reszta uzna za wspaniałe, że mogą sobie przedłużyć wakacje. Ale czy oni na miejscu spotkają Toma?

- Myślę, że tak.

- Obawiam się trochę reakcji Weasleyów. Ginny pamięta Toma z pamiętnika i może być zszokowana jak bardzo przypomina on tamtego, młodego chłopaka, który ją opętał. A Ron… On nawet nie przypuszcza, że mogę mieć coś z nim wspólnego. Dopóki nie zobaczy go na własne oczy, a najlepiej jeszcze sam mu się nie przedstawi z imienia i nazwiska to Ron, nie zrozumie z kim ma do czynienia… - odparł Harry.

- Rozumiem – odpowiedział Snape. – Postaram się im jakoś… ułatwić przełknięcie tej rewelacji. Coś wymyślę. A teraz idźcie już do siebie, a ja udam się do Dumbledore'a odegrać ckliwą scenę, jakobym bał się o twoje zdrowie psychiczne – prychnął.

Chłopcy posłusznie opuścili pomieszczenie.

Na korytarzu, Draco siląc się na spokojny ton powiedział:

- Wyobrażasz sobie, jakie jutro tu święto zapanuje, gdy Dumbledore ogłosi, że na kilka następnych dni, lekcje eliksirów zostaną odwołane?

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie zachichotać. Jednak po chwili przybrał poważną minę. Popatrzył w oczy Draco, który chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale pod wpływem wzroku Gryfona zmienił zdanie.

- Harry, ja przepraszam, może nie powinienem mówić tego tak nagle i to w towarzystwie Snape'a… - zaczął po chwili.

Brunet jedynie się uśmiechnął, podszedł do niego i mocno przytulił.

- Ja ciebie też – wyszeptał i poczuł jak zostaje jeszcze silniej przygarnięty przez ramiona blondyna.

Nagle odskoczyli od siebie, ponieważ drzwi od komnat Snape'a otwarły się i wyszedł przez nie ich właściciel. Obrzucił ich lustrującym spojrzeniem.

- Wy jeszcze tutaj? – zapytał.

- Tak, ale już się zbieramy. – odparł Draco i dwoje chłopców szybko czmychnęło w dwóch kierunkach, prowadzących do ich dormitoriów. Każdy z nich jednak nie mógł powstrzymać się przed beztroskim uśmiechaniem się pod nosem, które mogło być objawem szczęścia, które wypełniało całe ich ciało. Harry musiał przyznać, że legendarne „motyle w brzuchu", z których wcześniej wyśmiewał się razem z Ronem, jak jakaś chichocząca dziewczyna o nich wspominała, naprawdę istnieją.

OOO

Harry doskonale przewidział reakcję przyjaciół i już półgodziny później wszyscy gotowi byli do wyjazdu. Brunet upewnił się również, że Kasandra spokojnie drzemie w jego kieszeni.

- Na Merlina! – panikował po raz kolejny Ron. – Jadę do gniazda węży!

- Tak, nie wspominałeś o tym od jakiś pięciu sekund – ofuknęła go Ginny, która również wyglądała na przerażoną, chociaż dzielnie próbowała to ukryć.

- Ale to dom Snape'a, rozumiesz? Możemy się tam natknąć na salę tortur albo pokój z pająkami, albo boginy poukrywane w szafach, albo …

- Ron, uspokój się – tym razem Hermiona nie wytrzymała. – Harry spędził tam miesiąc i przeżył, a ty masz tam być zaledwie kilka dni i to w naszym towarzystwie. Skoro się tak boisz, to możemy obiecać, że nie opuścimy cię na krok.

- Wcale się nie boję! Ja tylko… ostrzegam was żebyście uważali – wyjąkał.

- Oczywiście braciszku, wmawiaj sobie tak, skoro dzięki temu poczujesz się lepiej. Harry, nie ma tam żadnych strasznych potworów, prawda?

- Oprócz wilkołaka, wampira, Voldemorta, ogromnego węża, kilku byłych Śmierciożerców to nie – odpowiedział szczerze, a jego przyjaciele roześmiali się nerwową, mając nadzieję, że tylko żartuje.

- Jasne, nie musisz nas wkręcać – powiedziała Ginny.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i posłał jej tajemniczy uśmiech. Hermiona przypatrywała się Złotemu Chłopcu, a potem zachichotała. Późniejszą nerwową ciszę przerwało nadejście Snape'a. Widok Mistrza Eliksirów przekraczającego dziurę pod portretem Grubej Damy był co najmniej komiczny. Wielu uczniów, którzy siedzieli jeszcze w Pokoju Wspólnym przeprowadziło szybką ewakuację do swoich sypialni, a jedynie nieliczni przezwyciężyli lęk przed profesorem na rzecz ciekawości, spowodowanej jego przyjściem.

- Możemy już iść – zarządził Mistrz Eliksirów.

Gryfoni przeszli przez dziurę i stanęli przed portretem.

- Potter, zabrałeś wszystko? Mapę, niewidkę? Książki, których nikt inny nie powinien znaleźć?

- Prawie – odpowiedział chłopak i zniknął za portretem.

Snape jedynie jęknął w duchu na to zachowanie. Obrzucił badawczym spojrzeniem obecnych i miał wrażenie, że skulili się pod jego wzrokiem. To poprawiło mu trochę humor, choć miał wrażenie, że po kliku dniach w Srebrnym Wzgórzu straci on resztę otaczającej go groźnej aury, jak to miało miejsce w przypadku Harry'ego. Chłopiec pojawił się chwilę później, a w ręku trzymał stary zeszyt, w którym Severus rozpoznał pamiętnik Lily. Reszta rzeczy Złotego Chłopca znajdowała się w wypchanej torbie, którą miał przewieszoną przez ramię. Inni również mieli niewielki, podręczny bagaż, a Snape w duchu dziękował Merlinowi, że dziewczyny, jak to one zwykle miały w zwyczaju, nie zabrały ze sobą całej szafy.

- Pójdziemy teraz na błonia, a stamtąd przeniesiemy się świstoklikiem do naszego celu podróży – poinformował i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wziął od Ginny i Hermiony torby, przewiesił sobie je przez ramię i ruszył korytarzem w kierunku wyjścia z zamku. Dziewczyny nawet nie miały szansy zaprotestować, ale po ich minach można było poznać, że są zachwycone dżentelmeńskim gestem profesora.

Korytarze były puste, więc nikt nie zwracał uwagi na niezwykłą pielgrzymkę. Podeszli prawie pod samą chatkę Hagrida, zanim Snape zawyrokował, że jest to odpowiednie miejsce do uruchomienia Świstoklika. Harry zauważył jeszcze, że nie jest tak późno jak mu się wcześniej wydawało. Dzień był bardzo ciepły, a słońce stało jeszcze wysoko na niebie. Nie mogło być później niż po osiemnastej.

OOO

Tom Riddle był akurat w trakcie swoich codziennych ćwiczeń. Skoro Severus sprawił, że odzyskał ciało najwyżej dwudziestopięcioletniego mężczyzny to musiał teraz o nie odpowiednio dbać. Przed chwilą skończył stałą porcję pięćdziesięciu przepłynięć długości basenu i postanowił chwilę odpocząć. Wezwał skrzata domowego i kazał mu przynieść sobie drinka. Chwilę później leżał już wygodnie rozłożony na leżaku ze szklaneczką w ręku, a jego ciało wciąż było mokre od zażytej niedawno kąpieli. W sumie to czekał na przyjście Lupina, który zazwyczaj towarzyszył mu wieczorami, bawiąc go rozmową lub po prostu milcząc, gdy obaj pogrążali się w interesującej lekturze.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go zbiór odgłosów o różnej tonacji. Poderwał się i spojrzał w kierunku, skąd dochodził ów hałas. I zamarł z drinkiem w ręku. Jakieś pięć metrów przed nim stała spora grupka młodzieży, która na jego widok gwałtownie zamilkła. Obok nich stał Snape, trzymający kartkę białego papieru, która zapewne musiała być Świstoklikiem, a na ramionach miał przerzucone dwie niewielkie torby. Jego twarz była nienaturalnie blada.

Neville i Ron przyglądali się z zainteresowaniem Tomowi, Ginny wyglądała na przerażoną, ponieważ poznała osobę, która się przed nimi znajdowała, Harry cicho chichotał na widok min przyjaciół, a Hermiona…

- Panno Granger – zabrzmiał nad nimi głos Snape. – Proszę pozbierać swoją szczękę z podłogi i przestać się gapić na mojego gościa, jak na apetycznie wyglądający kąsek. Jest to bardzo niegrzeczne zachowanie u młodej damy.

Harry nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać i zaśmiał się na głos. Dziewczyna natomiast spłonęła ognistym rumieńcem i szybko przerzuciła swój wzrok na buty.

- Severusie – powiedział Tom, próbując ratować sytuację. – Powinieneś mnie uprzedzić, że będziemy mieć gości.

- Uprzedziłem – odpowiedział ściszonym głosem, który w mniemaniu jego uczniów, nie wróżył nic dobrego. – Widocznie musiałeś przegapić moją informację.

- Czy to pana partner? – zapytał Ron Snape'a, który na te słowa stracił reszki kolorów ze swojej twarzy.

- Nie! – zagrzmieli obaj, jakby insynuacja ich związku była tak samo straszna, jak posądzenie niewinnej osoby o morderstwo.

- Merlinie broń! – dodał jeszcze Tom.

- Ron… to… jest Voldemort – powiedziała Ginny, ledwo artykułując słowa, ponieważ głos odmawiał jej posłuszeństwa.

- Nie żartuj – odpowiedział jej brat. – Przecież Harry opowiadał nam jak wygląda. On nawet nie przypomina człowieka, ma szparki zamiast nosa, czerwone oczy no i… jest brzydki – dumny z tego, że zapamiętał tyle szczegółów, uśmiechnął się do obecnych.

- Harry, nie spodziewałem się takiego nieprzyjemnego opisu – powiedział Tom, rozbawiony. – W takim razie dobrze, że Severusowi udało coś się zadziałać na mój wcześniejszy wygląd, ponieważ sam zacząłem się siebie bać.

Ron zrobił wyjątkowo głupią minę, nawet jak na niego.

- Ginny – zaczął Harry. – Obiecuję ci, że nic się nie stanie. On nie stanowi dla nas już żadnego zagrożenia, a wręcz przeciwnie. Stara się nam pomóc. Tom wiele mnie nauczył. I nie okłamywał. I wcale nie chce żebym został Śmierciożercą. I nie zabija już nikogo, jeśli naprawdę na to nie zasłuży – wyliczał. - Musisz mi uwierzyć, proszę.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego niepewnie, a jej twarz zaczynała odzyskiwać dawne kolory i przestała być już tak trupio blada, jak jeszcze chwilę temu. Uczepiła się mocno jego ramienia, jakby starała się za nim schować.

- Przepraszam, panno Weasley – zaczął Snape. – Miałem zamiar przeprowadzić wasze zapoznanie w bardziej dogodnych warunkach i wcześniej jakoś was na to przygotować, szczególnie ciebie. Ale jak wcześniej wspomniał Potter, naprawdę nie musisz obawiać się Riddle'a. On nie jest taki straszny, jak wszyscy o nim mówią. Zapewniam cię, że osobiście dopilnuję, aby w domu moim i Harry'ego nie stała się wam żadna krzywda.

- Profesor Lupin! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, gdy zobaczyła dwie zbliżające się w ich stronę postacie. Drugą z nich była Anna Blauth.

- Witam, jak dobrze znów was zobaczyć. Nie jestem już waszym profesorem, dlatego proszę, zwracajcie się do mnie po imieniu – uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco

- Co pan tu robi? – zapytał Ron, nie siląc się na grzeczność, lecz po jego twarzy również można było poznać, że cieszy się z obecności znajomej twarzy.

- Pewne sprawy zmusiły mnie do przyjęcia propozycji Toma i Severusa. – Obecni Gryfoni aż za dobrze wiedzieli, jaką sprawę miał na myśli wilkołak. – A ty nie powinieneś się ubrać? – zapytał Riddla, próbując odwrócić ich myśli od nieprzyjemnych spraw.

- Skąd – odparł Voldemort, odczytując zamiary swojego przyjaciela. – Tak mi jest bardzo dobrze. Muszę chwalić się dziełem Severusa.

Wspomniany „twórca" wywrócił jedynie oczami.

- Zachowanie Toma może swobodnie konkurować z samozachwytem przejawianym przez Draco – powiedział im. – Powinniście się w końcu do tego przyzwyczaić.

- Harry - zapytała Hermiona, zwracając na siebie uwagę obecnych, co wywołało u niej niewielki rumieniec. – Skoro faktycznie jest tu wilkołak, Voldemort i zapewne również olbrzymi wąż, to czy można spotkać tu również wampira, o którym wspominałeś?

Brunet uśmiechnął się i przerzucił wzrok na Annę, która do tej pory zdawała się stać w cieniu. Dopiero teraz chłopak zauważył, że ma na sobie olśniewającą zieloną suknię, w której wyglądała jak księżniczka z dziewiętnastego wieku. Podeszła do Hermiony, która zdawała się rozumieć, że tym razem to ona popełniła gafę. Wyciągnęła do niej rękę, a dziewczyna nieśmiało ją uścisnęła.

- Anna Blauth, mam zaszczyt pełnić tutaj rolę domowego wampira – uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko, ukazując rząd śnieżnobiałych zębów, z dwoma ostro zakończonymi kłami. – Proszę się nie martwić, rzadko muszę pić ludzką krew, a wbrew legendom, jakie o nas krążą, żaden dawca nigdy nie narzekał na to, że został ukąszony. Opisują to raczej jako „ekstremalne doznanie, porównywalne z uczuciem orgazmu", jeśli oczywiście wiesz, o czym mówię.

Hermiona wyglądała na coraz mniej pewną siebie.

- Anno, proszę przestań – stanął w jej obronie Tom .– Nie widzisz, że zawstydzasz naszego pięknego gościa? Proszę za mną, panno Granger – podał jej ramię. – Zaraz zaprowadzę panią do pokoju.

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że ta scena wydawałaby się mniej abstrakcyjna, gdyby najbardziej poszukiwany i groźny czarnoksiężnik, za jakiego uchodził Voldemort, miał na sobie coś więcej niż tylko kąpielowe slipy.

Reszta obecnych na dworze osób, podążyła za nimi, a wśród męskiej części młodzieży dało się słyszeć ciche śmiechy, które zaraz umilkły pod wpływem spojrzenia wampirzycy.

Zaprowadzili ich na piętro, gdzie znajdował się również pokój Harry'ego. Chłopak został oddelegowany do siebie, a reszcie zostały przydzielone osobne pokoje. Brunet zastanawiał się jak wielki musiał być ten dom w rzeczywistości, skoro mogli sobie na to pozwolić, posiadając tak liczną ilość gości. Snape poinformował ich również, że mają się szybko rozpakować, a za dwadzieścia minut spotkać na korytarzu, by Harry mógł zaprowadzić ich do jadalni, gdzie zostanie podana kolacja.

Wyszedł z pokoju punktualnie, gdy zegar wybił dziewiętnastą. Przyjaciele już na niego czekali.

- Harry tu jest super! – zawołał rudzielec. – Pokój, w którym śpię, jest co najmniej pięć razy większy od tego, który zajmuje w domu! I jest tam dużo, różnych i dziwnych sprzętów – dodał niepewnie.

- Spokojnie, później z Hermioną wyjaśnimy ci do czego służą, a teraz chodźcie za mną.

Gęsiego weszli do jadalni. Goście wyglądali na zachwyconych wystrojem i przez całą drogę, jak i również teraz rozglądali się na boki, nie kryjąc zachwytu. Harry czuł się z jakiegoś powodu dumny widząc ich reakcję.

Pierwsze, co mu się rzuciło w oczy to to, że w jadalni była już spora grupka osób. Lupin, Anna, Severus, Tom – na szczęście już w pełnym stroju - Lucjusz, piękna kobieta, siedząca po jego prawej stronie musiała być Narcyzą. Harry'ego zainteresował jednak ktoś inny. Po lewej stronie blondwłosego mężczyzny siedział chłopak, na oko w ich wieku, który do złudzenia przypominał Draco, gdyby nie jego czarne włosy. Gryfon nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku.

Nieznajomy jakby wyczuł jego konsternację, odwrócił się w jego stronę i obdarzył uśmiechem, który w mniemaniu Harry'ego można było uznać za wręcz zalotny. Otrząsnął się szybko i odwrócił wzrok. Jego przyjaciele jakby czekali na to i podążyli razem z nim do stołu.

- Nie miałem okazji wcześniej wam przedstawić – zaczął Lucjusz – mojego drugiego syna. Ma na imię Wolfram.

- Fretka ma brata? – wypalił Ron, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał go powstrzymać.

Stary Malfoy obdarzył go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, ale odpowiedział:

- Jeśli masz na myśli mojego pierworodnego syna, to owszem ma brata.

Ron nie przejął się tonem mężczyzny.

- Jesteś charłakiem? To dlatego nie chodzisz do Hogwartu? – zapytał.

- Weasley, prawda? – chłopak uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi pod nosem. – Ród, którego ani galony ani antykoncepcja się nie ima. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że oprócz waszego zamku istnieją również inne szkoły.

- Tak, a ty na pewno chodzisz do Durmstrangu, prawda? Tylko tam uczą czarnej magii.

- Muszę cię rozczarować, ale zostałem przyjęty do Akademia Magii Beauxbatons.

- Przecież to babska szkoła.

- Ron! – wysyczała Hermiona, która od pierwszej wymiany zdań miała ochotę palnąć rudzielca w jego zakłuty łeb. – Zachowuj się!

- Nie wściekaj się, Mionka, ja tylko mówię jak jest.

- Weasley, do mojej szkoły owszem, uczęszcza wiele dam, ale chodzą tam również chłopcy z wyższych sfer, stąd może twoja niewiedza na ten temat. To bardzo elitarne grono.

- A, czyli Fretki nie przyjęli – odpowiedział tonem zwycięzcy.

- Oczywiście, że dostał taką propozycję, on jednak był zbyt zachwycony pójściem do Hogwartu by z niej skorzystać – spojrzał znacząco na Harry'ego, a chłopak przypomniał sobie, jak Draco mówił, że bardzo chciał go poznać, już w pociągu. - A moi rodzice mu to umożliwili.

W dalszej rozmowie przeszkodziło im pojawianie się pięknie pachnących potraw na stole, których nie powstydziły by się hogwardzkie skrzaty, podczas uczty powitalnej. I choć Ron, jeszcze w zamku, zapewniał, że nie tknie nic, co zaserwują mu „w gnieździe węży", choćby miało to trwać kilka dni, pierwszy rzucił się do nakładania pyszności na talerz.

Gdy wszyscy się już najedli, a Ron kończył czwartą dokładkę, zabrał głos Tom.

- Przykro mi, że nie będziemy mogli wam pozwolić na wypoczynek, ale są inne powody, dla których się tu znaleźliście. Ja, Severus, Remus oraz Lucjusz zabierzemy was zaraz na lekcje oklumencji. Wolfram w tym czasie możesz dotrzymać towarzystwa Harry'emu, dobrze?

- Oczywiście, z największą przyjemnością – odparł chłopak.

OOO

- To co chcesz robić? – zapytał go Malfoy, gdy już znaleźli się sami przed domem.

- Nie wiem, obojętnie.

- A co zwykle robisz z moim bratem?

- Nic, co chciałbym robić z tobą – odparł, sam nie wiedząc dlaczego tak reaguje na pytania chłopaka, który wyraźnie starał się być dla niego miły.

- Zawsze możemy wymyślić coś innego – odparł, nie przejmując się oschłym tonem Gryfona. – Draco dużo zawsze o tobie mówił, więc czuję jakbym cię dobrze znał. Myślałem, że przesadza, gdy opisywał twoje zalety, ale jednak miał rację. Jesteś bardzo przystojny.

- Draco tak o mnie mówił? – zapytał Harry, niedowierzając.

- No może coś bardziej w stylu „jeszcze skopię ten jędrny tyłek zakichanego Chłopca-Który-Nie-Chce-Umrzeć-I-Przestać-Mnie-Wkurzać wraz z tym jego wianuszkiem śliniących się na jego widok pustych dziewcząt". - Brunet nie mógł się nie roześmiać. – W każdym razie, z tym jędrnym tyłkiem miał rację – posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, pod wpływem, którego Harry się zarumienił. Było ono tak podobne do tego, jakim obdarzał go Draco, a jednocześnie zupełnie inne, bardziej nachalne. Gryfon poczuł, że zaczyna tęsknić za swoim chłopakiem.

- Eee, dzięki – odparł w końcu.

- Słyszałem również, że dopiero od niedawna odkryłeś swoje preferencje, jakbyś chciał poeksperymentować z kimś innym niż mój brat to służę pomocą.

- Jesteś gejem? To u was rodzinne? – zapytał, a następnie sam się zbeształ w myślach za nietakt. Nie tak powinna wyglądać jego reakcja na tego typu propozycję i zanim zachęcony tymi słowami, idący obok niego chłopak zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, dodał – Nie, dzięki. Nie jestem zainteresowany. Draco w zupełności mi wystarczy.

- Jak chcesz – odparł niezrażony odmową. – Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

Harry zmierzył go niepewnym spojrzeniem, ale przytaknął.

- Ten rudy woli dziewczyny czy chłopców?

Harry aż przystanął z wrażenia.

- Ron? Broń Merlinie, on jest całkowicie heteroseksualny!

- Hmm, zobaczymy.

- Tobie podoba się Ron? Ten chłopak, z którym przed chwilą przy stole miałeś ostrą wymianę zdań, między innymi dlatego, że obrażał twojego brata?

- Pewnie. Lubię wygadanych partnerów. A jak mu się lepiej przyjrzeć jest całkiem przystojny, nie uważasz?

- Nie! To mój kumpel. Nigdy tak o nim nie myślałem! I on naprawdę nie będzie zainteresowany romansem z przedstawicielem tej samej płci. Możesz mi wierzyć.

Wolfram posłał mu jedynie uspokajający uśmiech.

Na błoniach spędzili jeszcze około godziny, rozmawiając na neutralne tematy jak różnice między szkołami, do których chodzili, czy quidditchu. Okazało się, że Malfoy gra u siebie jako ścigający. Zapytany, dlaczego nie jest teraz w szkole, odpowiedział, że skoro jego matka ma uchodzić za tak chorą, by musieć wzywać Draco, wypadało aby on również w tym czasie przebywał w domu.

- Możemy już wracać – zwrócił uwagę Harry. – Pierwsza lekcja oklumencji nie powinna trwać, z tego co pamiętam, zbyt długo, więc możliwe, że już skończyli.

Jego towarzysz zgodził się z nim i razem wrócili do domu.

Poszli do salonu, gdzie przy ławie siedziała lekko zarumieniona Hermiona z ożywieniem rozmawiając z Tomem. Harry prychnął na ten widok, ale nic nie powiedział.

- O, już jesteście – powitał ich Riddle. – Muszę przyznać, że masz nadzwyczaj inteligentną przyjaciółkę. Nauka nie powinna zająć nam dużo czasu, jeśli nadal będzie tak pilnie wykonywała moje polecenia, w co oczywiście nie wątpię.

Hermiona wyglądała na lekko zawstydzoną, ale widać było również, że jest dumna z pochwały nowego nauczyciela.

Chwilę później dołączyli do nich Snape i Ron, który wyglądał jakby został przejechany przez autobus. Severus miał zadowoloną minę, więc lekcja musiała być ciężka, ale nie pójść tak źle, jakby mógł na to wskazywać stan rudzielca.

Weasley opadł na kanapę i zaraz przysiadł się do niego Wolfram.

- I co, rudasku, ciężko było? – Jego głos aż ociekał słodyczą.

Ron posłał mu spojrzenie, którym nie powstydziłby się głodny bazyliszek, ale odpowiedział wymijająco.

- Nie było tak źle.

Snape prychnął na znak, że nie zgadza się z tą opinią.

- Owszem, ponieważ było tragicznie, a już myślałem, że nie znajdę kogoś gorszego w panowaniu nad swoim umysłem niż Potter. Muszę jednak przyznać, że otwartość Weasleya, bije go na głowę. Nie wiem dlaczego to ja zostałem zmuszony do oglądania tych żałosnych scen, jakże samotnego życia seksualnego, a tobie – zwrócił się do Toma – trafiła się najinteligentniejsza z nich wszystkich.

Koloru twarzy Rona nie można było obecnie odróżnić od opadających na jego czoło włosów.

- Przywilej bycia szefem – odparł nieskromnie Riddle.

- Wiesz jakbyś szukał chłopaka… - zwrócił się Wolfram do Rona.

- Malfoy! – ryknął Snape. – Nawet nie waż się kończyć tego zdania. Nie mam zamiaru oglądać tego typu scen podczas kolejnych lekcji! Już te dzisiejsze mi wystarczą.

Ron jedynie w odpowiedzi wcisnął się w najdalszy kąt kanapy, którą zajmował.

- Oczywiście wuju, poczekam aż skończysz go uczyć.

- Na moje nieszczęście może to nigdy nie nastąpić. Albo ty będziesz musiał wcześniej wrócić do szkoły.

- Ej, ja tu ciągle siedzę – odparł Ron, któremu powróciła odwaga – I…

- Tu jesteście! – usłyszeli zadowolony głos Ginny, która ani trochę nie przypominała zastraszonej dziewczyny, jaką była jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Za nią, arystokratycznym krokiem wszedł Lucjusz.

- Więc najmłodsza latorośl Weasleyów wykazuje większy zapał i umiejętności niż jej brat? – zapytał Snape.

- Muszę przyznać, że jestem dość zadowolony. Nie powinno być problemu z opanowaniem sztuki umysłu na podstawowym poziomie do końca tego tygodnia – odparł stary Malfoy, zajmując jeden z wolnych foteli.

- Eh, i co to za sprawiedliwość? Lucjuszowi trafił się jedyny obecny tu Weasley, który się do czegoś nadaje – mruknął Snape pod nosem.

- Jest nas tylko dwoje, więc nie było sporego wyboru – rzuciła Ginny.

- Zawsze w sumie mógłby mi się trafić Longbottom… - kontynuował Mistrz Eliksirów.

- I miło byś się rozczarował – usłyszeli głos Remusa, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju. Za nim podążał nieśmiało Neville.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał Severus. – Nawet on okazał się lepszy od Weasleya ? – W głosie można było dopatrzyć się nutki zrezygnowania.

- Wuju – zaczął Wolfgang, tonem identycznym jaki używał w swoich przemowach Draco. – Wychodzi na to, że to z tobą jest coś nie tak. Może po prostu jesteś kiepskim nauczycielem?

Młody Malfoy czuł się w obowiązku bronić honoru swojego przyszłego chłopaka.

- Lucjuszu, czy wiesz, że twój syn igra ze śmiercią? – zapytał Snape, przyprawiając przyjaciół Harry'ego o dreszcze na plecach. Brunetowi udało się jednak dostrzec nikłe błyski rozbawienia w jego oczach.

- Severusie, musisz wybaczyć mojemu synowi. Taki wiek. Jak się taki zauroczy to koniec świata. Nie dostrzega wad, choćby mu je wbijano do głowy – westchnął i obrzucił Rona krytycznym spojrzeniem.

Rudzielec patrzył na nich z głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy, jakby nie docierał do niego sens wypowiedzi dorosłych mężczyzn.

- Może pójdziecie teraz trochę odpocząć? – zapytał Tom, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na wymianę zdziwionych spojrzeć towarzystwa. – Może macie ochotę obejrzeć jakiś film i porozmawiać? –odrobinę się uśmiechnął.

- Tak - powiedział Harry, patrząc się uważnie na Wolframa, pożerającego wzrokiem Rona. – Bardzo chętnie.

_Nie przejmuj się moim bratem. I tak go nie powstrzymasz. Jest bardziej uparty ode mnie. _

_Uwierz mi… Dostanie to czego chce._

_Draco! Ale jak ty …_

_Nie wiem. Po prostu mam wrażenie jakbym ciągle słyszał twoje myśli i wiedział, co się z tobą dzieje. _

_Ja cię wcześniej nie słyszałem…_

_Widocznie byłeś bardzo zajęty poznawaniem mojego brata._

_Eh, Draco, chyba nie jesteś zazdrosny? Naprawdę nie ma o co. Tęsknię za tobą, wiesz? _

_Wiem. _Harry nawet w myślach poczuł, że Ślizgon jest z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony. _Ja za tobą również, _powiedział w końcu.

_Hmm, myślisz, że teraz zawsze tak będzie? No wiesz, mimo wszystko przydałoby się nam trochę prywatności._

_Nie wiem. Możemy o to później zapytać Snape, albo sam to zrób jak wolisz._

_Draco…_

_Tak?_

_Jak mogłeś nie powiedzieć mi, że masz brata! _

_Nie pytałeś._

_Phi. A skąd miałem w ogóle przypuszczać, że możesz go mieć? _

_Przepraszam. Wolfram… To znaczy… _

_Możesz mi powiedzieć. Wszystko._

_Wiem o ty, ale cała ta sytuacja dotycząca jego osoby jest niezwykle trudna dla mojej rodziny. _

_Chyba nie powiesz, że został wykluczony za posiadania czarnych włosów?,_ próbował rozweselić blondyna, ale zaraz poczuł, że to chyba nie najlepszy pomysł.

_Harry, to nie tak. Wyjaśnię ci to jutro albo później, dobrze? Muszę przemyśleć jak ci to powiedzieć._

_Ok, nie ma sprawy._

- Harry! – usłyszał nad sobą krzyk Hermiony. – Coś ci się stało? Odpłynąłeś.

- Nie, ja tylko rozmawiałem z Draco …

- Co takiego! – wykrzyknął Snape, na twarzy malował mu się jednocześnie szok i przerażenie.

- No… To znaczy… Po prostu jakoś tak wyszło, przepraszam – wyjąkał, nie wiedząc skąd to nagłe zamieszanie.

- Przecież telepatia – zaczął Severus, szukając ratunku w osobie Toma – ma ograniczony zasięg. Na pewno nie można jej używać w odległości kilkuset kilometrów. Sama taka próba, powinna spowodować, ze ktoś z was będzie martwy ze względu na zbyt duże zużycie mocy magicznej.

- Ale Draco powiedział, że on od początku jak się tu znaleźliśmy był jakby ze mną i słyszał, co się dzieje, co myślę…

- Jak widzisz Severusie, Harry'ego nie trzymają się żadne reguły – powiedział Tom, spokojnym głosem. – Wątpię byśmy mogli znaleźć coś na temat ich szczególnego połączenia w jakiejkolwiek literaturze. Ta para… jest po prostu jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Może skorzystacie jednak z propozycji i pójdziecie na film? Jak nie będzie nic ciekawego w programie, to możecie skorzystać z jakiś pozycji na DVD. Zaraz poproszę skrzaty by podesłały do pokoju Harry'ego kilka filmów z mojej kolekcji.

Gdy znaleźli się na miejscu, Ron nie mógł wyjść z podziwu na widok pokoju bruneta.

- Kumplu, nie mówiłeś, że mieszkasz w pałacu! – powiedział rudzielec, rozsiadając się na kanapie, a Wolfram zaraz zajął miejsce obok niego. – Gdzie jest ten temprowizor?

- Przed tobą – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

- O! Ale duże, czarne pudło! Jak wchodzą tam mugole, skoro nie używają magii? – zapytał filozoficznie, a Malfoy korzystając z okazji, zaczął wszystko mu dokładnie wyjaśniać. Neville i Ginny również przysłuchiwali się tej wymianie zdań, a Hermiona dopowiadała od czasu do czasu zawiłe kwestie dotyczące przyrządów elektronicznych.

Harry, korzystając z okazji, postanowił rzucić okiem na filmy, które podrzucił mu Tom przy pomocy skrzatów.

- A miało być ich kilka… - mruknął do siebie pod nosem.

Obok jednego z foteli stał pokaźnych rozmiarów stojak na płyty po brzegi zapełniony różnymi DVD. Sensacje, horrory, dramaty, komedie…

- Na jaki rodzaj filmu macie ochotę? – zapytał patrząc raczej na Hermione i Wolframa, ponieważ nie spodziewał się, żeby posunęli się oni w swoich wyjaśnieniach aż do gatunków filmowych.

- Romans! – odpowiedział szybko Malfoy, a siedząca obok niego dziewczyna przewróciła oczami… - Zaraz coś znajdę – odparł, puściwszy wcześniej oko do zdezorientowanego rudzielca i skierował się do stojaka z filmami.

Zrezygnowany Harry usiadł po drugiej stronie Rona.

- Stary... – rudowłosy zwrócił się do Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. - Czemu on się tak dziwnie zachowuje? Zupełnie jak Malfoy, gdy...

- Ronaldzie, nie pomyślałeś, że to przecież jest Malfoy? Poza tym, gdy mówisz teraz o Draco po nazwisku nie zawsze można zrozumieć, o którego z nich chodzi -wtrąciła się Hermiona.

- Owszem, może to brat Fretki, ale mimo wszystko jest jakiś dziwny. Najpierw mnie obraża, a potem…

- …podrywa? – podsunęła Ginny.

- Nie, no, przestań – zaśmiał się Ron, ale widząc poważne miny przyjaciół, zamilkł.

Zmieszany chłopak nie odezwał się już więcej, zupełnie tak samo jak reszta, dopóki Wolfram nie powrócił z wybranym przez siebie filmem. Ron patrzył odrobinę ze strachem, odrobinę z zainteresowaniem, jak Malfoy zaczął uruchamiać ogromny telewizor.

- To jaki film wybrałeś? - zapytała Ginny, jakby nigdy nic.

- Co? - prawie wykrzyknął zdziwiony Ron. - Ty znasz jakieś filmy?

- Oczywiście, braciszku - powiedziała młoda dziewczyna ze słyszalnym politowaniem w głosie. - Każdy w dzisiejszych czasach to zna! Nawet czarodzieje! Nie mów mi, że jesteś tak cofnięty w rozwoju, że...

- Jakoś nie przypominam sobie byś wcześniej wspominała o jakiś niemagicznych, samoruszających się obrazkach…

- Dean zabrał mnie kiedyś do kina.

- Niby kiedy, przecież nie spotykałaś się z nim podczas wakacji.

Ginny przybrała tajemniczą minę.

- Braciszku, nie tylko ty potrafisz być niegrzeczny

- Neville, chociaż ty powiedz, że nie masz o tym bladego pojęcia!

- No… Dean kiedyś wspominał o takich urządzeniach, a kiedyś w wakacje babcia zabrała mnie do mugolskiego Londynu i pokazywała niektóre z ich wynalazków… - powiedział nieśmiało.

- Widzisz Ron! Tylko ty jesteś taki ograniczony – dopowiedziała Ginny z triumfalnym uśmiechem.

- A ja chętnie ci wszystko wytłumaczę - odezwała się czarnowłosa kopia Draco.

- Naprawdę? - odpowiedział rudzielec, a oczy zaświeciły mu się dokładnie tak samo, jak Hermionie, kiedy ma się czegoś nowego dowiedzieć.

- Ale... nie za darmo - wyszeptał ponętnym głosem młodszy chłopak.

- Jasne, rozumiem – odpowiedział rudzielec, ale jego mina wyrażała, że jest bardzo daleki od zrozumienia. – Nie bardzo mam galeony, ani nawet knuty czy sykle by ci zapłacić.

- Spokojnie, wymyślimy coś, bym nie czuł się poszkodowany. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się przebiegły, iście ślizgoński uśmiech, kiedy wygodnie sadowił się obok rudzielca. - A tak w ogóle to słyszałem od mojego brata, że bardzo się nie lubicie. To przez ciebie nie udało mu się na początku zapoznać z Potterem...

- To nie jego wina. Sam nie chciałem poznawać Draco. Był wtedy taki samolubny i snobistyczny – odezwał się Harry.

- A ty nie byłeś? Faworyzowałeś jednych, innym nie dając szansy tylko dlatego, że chłopak, którego dopiero co poznałeś, powiedział, że nie powinieneś się z nim zadawać...

- Ale to nie było tak!

- A jak? - W głosie czarnowłosego można było usłyszeć kpinę. - Wiesz jak on się cieszył, że pozna Chłopca-Który-Przeżył? Masz świadomość, że tylko z twojego powodu poszedł do Hogwartu do drugiej szkoły, kiedy mógł wybrać najlepszą? Masz świadomość, że tak naprawdę ułożyłeś całe jego życie?

Harry'emu zrobiło się wstyd.

_Powiedz mojemu bratu, że jeśli zaraz się nie zamknie, to jutro obiję mu tą przemądrzałą buźkę._

_Ale to prawda? Wybrałeś Hogwart tylko ze względu na mnie?_

_Może trochę…_

_Przepraszam, Draco._

_Nie masz za co. Ja wtedy faktycznie byłem dupkiem i snobem._

_Ale Wolfram ma rację, ja również taki byłem. _

_Może troszeczkę… W każdym razie przekaż moją wiadomość bratu!_

- Yyy, Draco każde ci powiedzieć… Pozwól, że zacytuję: „Powiedz mojemu bratu, że jeśli zaraz się nie zamknie, to jutro obiję mu tą przemądrzałą buźkę."

- Phi, nie ma sprawy. Ja go wcale nie muszę bronić – powiedział z obrażoną miną.

- Wolfram, ja już przeprosiłem Draco – odezwał się Złoty Chłopiec. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że liczył na moją przyjaźń. Ja zresztą wtedy nie miałem o niczym pojęcia. Nie wiedziałem nic o magicznym świecie, a twój brat wtedy przypomniał mi o moim głupim kuzynie i… jakoś tak wyszło. Naprawdę tego żałuję, ale staram się wszystko naprawić.

- Skoro on ci wybaczył – powiedział po namyśle młody Malfoy. – To spoko.

Przysunął się do Rona na tyle na ile pozwalała mu kanapa i trzymając w ręce pilota, zaczął ustawiać opcje DVD.

- To co to za film? – przerwała im Ginny, nawet ona czuła, że powinna w tej sytuacji ratować biednego, przerażonego brata, który znów odsuwał się w kierunku Harry'ego. Wyglądało, że nareszcie zrozumiał czym są podteksty kierowane do niego przez młodszego chłopaka. Chociaż znając Rona, równie dobrze mógł po prostu szukać wygodnego miejsca do siedzenia…

- American Pie – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

- Nie chce wiedzieć skąd Voldemort ma takie filmy… - powiedział Złoty Chłopiec.

Hermiona i Harry zaśmiali się nerwowo, lecz pozostali nie rozumieli skąd u nich taka reakcja.

Malfoy włączył film i już po półgodziny dotarło do nich z czego śmiali się przyjaciele.

Rudzielec od samego początku nie mógł się nadziwić po co bohaterowi potrzebna jest szarlotka i dlaczego wszyscy się na niego dziwnie popatrzyli po tym pytaniu.

- Po tym, co chciał nam przekazać Snape, mówiąc o wspomnieniach jakimi go zaszczyciłeś, powinieneś dobrze wiedzieć, o co chodzi! – odpowiedziała jego siostra, a Ron spłonął krwiście czerwonym rumieńcem.

Nie trwało jednak długo, zanim odzyskał dawną naturę…

- A jak to możliwe, że ten gościu ogląda film w filmie? I co te dziewczyny tam… robią… - zakończył żałośnie, kiedy kadr filmu padł na lepsze ujęcie obrazu telewizora, na którym odtwarzany był film pornograficzny.

- Ron, proszę – powiedziała Hermiona błagalnie. – Staraj się nie zadawać już więcej pytań, dobrze?

Rudzielec przytaknął, ale podczas, gdy przed jego oczami ukazywały się coraz nowe, pełne pikanterii sceny filmu, kręcił się niemiłosiernie na kanapie. Kiedy w pokoju głównego bohatera, piękna cudzoziemka rozebrała się do naga, Ron ostentacyjnie odwrócił głowę na znak protestu, że nie jest w stanie oglądać takich obrazów.

Wolfram opacznie zrozumiał jego zachowanie i wręcz z zadowoloną miną przyciskał się do rudzielca, by po chwili złożyć na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

Ron zerwał się jak oparzony z kanapy i plując, jakby chciał pozbyć się smaku ust Malfoya, wybiegł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.

- No co? – zapytał zdezorientowany Wolfram. – Przecież sam się do mnie przyciskał, a potem nachylił się… Wyraźnie dawałem mu do informacji, że jestem nim zainteresowany przez cały wieczór.

- Mówisz o moim bracie, jego nawet gdyby romans ugryzł w sam czubek nosa, to by się nie zorientował. – odparła Ginny. – Zresztą on naprawdę jest hetero, od jakiś trzech lat podkochuje się w Hermionie.

- Serio? – zapytała dziewczyna. – Jakoś nigdy nie dał mi tego odczuć – oburzyła się.

- Jasne, a bal turnieju trójmagicznego?

- Mówisz o tym, że w końcu przypomniało mu się, że ja również jestem dziewczyną i po nieudanej próbie zaproszenia Fleur, zapytał mnie?

- Wiesz jaki on jest… Musi minąć sporo czasu, zanim dojdzie do odpowiednich wniosków… A po balu bardzo się starał …

- Ginny, jak możesz go bronić! To najbardziej nieczuły i ograniczony w rozwoju chłopak jakiego spotkałam – wybuchła, lecz po chwili złagodniała. – Ale może niech teraz ktoś do niego lepiej pójdzie … Nie ty! – krzyknęła, gdy Wolfram zaczął podnosić się z miejsca.

- Ja mogę pójść – odezwał się zrezygnowany Harry po chwili, gdy dziewczyny wzrokiem wyraźnie dały mu do zrozumienia, że liczą, iż to on zajmie się całą sprawą.

OOO

Harry odliczył dwie pary drzwi po lewej stronie korytarza i zapukał do tych ostatnich. Nie usłyszał żadnej reakcji, nawet wtedy gdy ponowił tą czynność. Nacisnął na klamkę i drzwi swobodnie się przed nim otworzyły.

W pokoju było ciemno. Dostrzegł zarys sylwetki przyjaciela, siedzącego na parapecie i wpatrującego się w nocny widok za oknem. Brunet podszedł do niego i usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Ron nawet nie drgnął, wyglądał jak spetryfikowany.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał głosem przepełnionym troską, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Harry zrozumiał, że jego kumpel woli teraz milczeć. Postanowił siedzieć tu tak długo aż nie będzie on gotów do rozmowy. Nie musiał jednak długo czekać. Po jakiś piętnastu minutach usłyszał jego przyciszony głos.

- To było bardzo dziwne, wiesz?

- Yhm.

- Pocałował mnie mężczyzna.

- …

- I to do tego Malfoy.

- …

- A mi się nawet podobało…

- Co?

_Co?_ Usłyszał również w swojej głowie, ale postanowił to teraz zignorować, wiedział, że Draco będzie słuchał.

- Wiem, jestem hipokrytą…

_Weasley nauczył się trudnych słów…_

_Cii!_

- Przepraszam, Harry. Wiem, że zachowałem się wtedy podle na tym korytarzu. Nie mam pojęcia, co wtedy we mnie wstąpiło. Może… czułem się zazdrosny, że teraz wolisz Ślizgonów od nas. No wiesz. Zawsze było nasze trio, a od jakiegoś czasu wszystko zaczęło się psuć. Naprawdę nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło.

Złoty Chłopiec był zaskoczony szczerością, jaką dało się wyczuć w słowach przyjaciela.

- Nie ma sprawy, Ron. Przyjmijmy, że tamto nie miało miejsca. Ważne jest tu i teraz, dobrze? A teraz wyjaśnij mi, co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc, że ci się to podobało.

- Sam nie wiem. Właściwie od początku wiedziałem, co Malfoy robił, ale jakoś łatwiej było udawać niezorientowanego.

Harry nie mógł wręcz uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

- No, naprawdę, ja wcale nie jestem taki głupi jak myślicie.

- Ron, to nie tak.

- Pozwól mi skończyć. Wiem, że nie jestem taki inteligentny jak Hermiona, ani taki zdolny jak ty, ale naprawdę się staram. Wiem, że tylko dzięki tobie zostałem kapitanem drużyny, ponieważ odmówiłeś. Usłyszałem jak Hooch mówiła o tym profesor Sprout, gdy poszedłem sprawdzić sprzęt do szatni. Ale to nie jest ważne. Wiem, że nigdy nie będę tym pierwszym. Ostatnie trzy lata myślałem, że podoba mi się Hermiona. A teraz doszedłem do wniosku, że wcale nie musi to być prawda.

_Ale się porobiło._

_Smoku, może poszedłbyś już spać, co? _

_Nie ma mowy, robi się coraz ciekawiej. _

- To nie trwało dłużej niż sekundę, a ja poczułem się… taki doceniony. Mógł wybrać ciebie, Hermione, Ginny, a nawet Neville'a, przez ostatnie lato całkiem wyprzystojniał, a ja? Jestem tylko wielkim, rudym pacanem, który zawodzi swoich przyjaciół.

_Na Merlina, nawet mi zrobiło się go szkoda, weź go jakoś pociesz!_

_Ale jak!_

_Nie wiem, przytul go?_

_Ale nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem! Ja właściwie jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie pocieszałem Rona. A jak pomyśli sobie, że może go obmacuje…_

_Sam słyszałeś, że teraz mogłoby mu się to spodobać. A najwyżej jakby zechciał ci się odwdzięczyć tym samym to jutro sprowadzę go do rzeczywistości i pokaże, że tylko ja mam do tego prawo._

_Jasne, jasne…_

_A nie?_

_Tak, tylko ty. A teraz przestań mnie zagadywać, bo muszę wreszcie coś zrobić!_

Harry niepewnie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do Rona. Nie mógł się jednak przemóc do przytulenia rudzielca, więc położył mu rękę na ramieniu w pocieszycielskim geście. Przyjacielowi wydawało się to wystarczać, bo jego twarz zaczęła się w końcu wypogadzać.

- Wyobrażasz sobie co by na to powiedziała Hermiona albo Ginny? O nie! A bliźniacy? Oni spalą mnie chyba na stosie, jak to kiedyś robili mugole. I będą mieli rację. To odpowiednia dla mnie kara.

Harry zachichotał.

- Ron, uwierz mi, Fred i George nie będą mieli nic naprzeciwko.

- Pewnie, że nie, bo się o niczym nie dowiedzą – odpowiedział pewnym głosem.

- Jasne, ale takich rzeczy nie da się ukryć. Wiem to po sobie… - Po chwili ciszy dodał. – Naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbyś… no, wiesz… związać się z chłopakiem? I to do tego Malfoyem?

_Nie rozumiem, co masz do mojej rodziny, przecież jesteśmy piękni, bogaci , inteligentni…_

_Egocentryczni, uzależnieni od wygody i kosmetyków, nie posiadacie ani krzty skromności…_

_Tak, ale ty to we mnie lubisz…_

_Nie zaprzeczę. _

- Nie mam pojęcia. To wszystko jest takie dziwne. Kilka godzin temu spokojnie siedziałem sobie na lekcjach, oczywiście jak minęła już burza, która nastąpiła po wydarzeniach z Wielkiej Sali, a teraz jestem w domu Snape'a i zastanawiam się, czy nie mógłbym zostać… gejem.

- Im się jest albo nie. Nie można nim zostać, Ron. Trzeba to czuć…

- Wiem, wiem. A ty skąd wiedziałeś… no, wiesz…

- Nie miałem o tym bladego pojęcia, dopóki Draco mi tego nie uświadomił. Ale właściwie kiedyś się nad tym zastanawiałem… wcześniej… pamiętasz mój pocałunek z Cho? Właściwie nic wtedy nie czułem, żadnych fajerwerków… niczego…

- Tak, pamiętam – zaśmiał się rudzielec. – Jak ty to wtedy określiłeś?

- Że było „mokro" – powiedział brunet, głośno chichocząc.

Po chwili śmiali się do rozpuku, sami nie wiedząc, skąd wzięła się u nich ta wesołość. Jednak był to świetny sposób na emocje, jakie tłamsili w sobie, przez cały dzień… Gdy wreszcie udało im się uspokoić, wrócili do przerwanej rozmowy.

- No, a pamiętasz Fleur? Wszyscy latali za nią, a na mnie jej urok wcale nie działał. Chyba wtedy zacząłem się zastanawiać. Byłem jednak zbyt zajęty, by dojść do głębszych wniosków.

- Na mnie ona działała jak narkotyk, a i tak dzisiaj się zastanawiam.

- Nie musisz przecież o niczym decydować dzisiaj. Ani jutro.

- Tak, ale będziemy tu tylko kilka dni, a potem wrócimy do szkoły… i on też.

- Mogę przecież zapraszać was na święta, weekendy czy część lata. Słyszałeś Snape'a. On mówi, że to teraz również mój dom.

- Dziwne, prawda? Dziwne, ale jednocześnie fajne. – A po chwili dodał. - Na Merlina, poznałem dzisiaj Voldemorta!

- Tak Ron, cieszy mnie, że w końcu do tego doszedłeś – zaśmiał się Harry.

- Nie mam pojęcia, jak on cię tu zwabił…

- Wyjaśnię to wam wspólnie, dobrze? Wolałbym się nie powtarzać, bo to bardzo długa historia.

Harry spojrzał na zegarek. Wskazywał on za dwadzieścia dwunastą.

- Mam nadzieję, że pozwolą nam jutro dłużej pospać. Wrócimy do mnie? Może pozostali jeszcze tam siedzą. Nie musimy przecież oglądać więcej tego filmu. Tom podesłał sporą kolekcję, więc mamy z czego wybierać. Albo po prostu możemy porozmawiać. Hermiona powinna być zachwycona możliwością wysłuchania wszystkiego od początku, gdy nie będę zmuszony pomijać żadnych elementów układanki.

- No dobra, możemy wrócić - powiedział Ron, walcząc ze sobą. – Idziemy – powiedział już pewniej. – Szybciej – ponaglił go. – Dopóki się nie rozmyślę – dodał jeszcze słabym głosem.

Harry ponownie cicho się roześmiał, ale poszedł w ślady rudzielca, który znajdował się już obok drzwi wyjściowych.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

W pokoju Harry'ego panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie dźwiękami pochodzącymi z telewizora. Film dobiegał końca, ale nikt z obecnych nie zwracał uwagi na to, co dzieje się na ekranie.

Wolfram czuł na sobie nieprzychylne spojrzenia obecnych. Nie mógł nic poradzić na swój charakter. Zawsze uwielbiał rywalizację z Draco, ale od kiedy przez głupiego Pottera, jego brat wolał pójść do tej zakichanej, angielskiej szkoły, stracił tą możliwość. Chłopak rozumiałby, gdyby Ślizgon miał jakiś ważny powód. Ale wybierać szkołę ze względu na chłopaka! To nie mieściło się w jego głowie. Nawet się wtedy nie znali, ba, ten głupi Złoty Chłopiec na wstępie odrzucił jego wspaniałego brata, który zachował się po prostu w sposób, jaki pasował do pierworodnego syna i dziedzica majątku Malfoyów. A przecież Draco zawsze był dla Wolframa taki wspaniały, nigdy go nie odrzucał, a przecież miał do tego prawo. Od czasu pójścia do Beauxbatons musiał znaleźć sobie jakieś inne ujście wyładowania swojego charakteru. Dlatego podejmował różnego typu wyzwania z największą przyjemnością. A rudzielec… Hm, miał być jednym z wyzwań, ale w miarę mijającego czasu, coraz bardziej podobał mu się ten głupiutki chłopak. Był słodki z tą swoją niewiedzą. Draco opowiadał mu bardzo często o Gryfonach, pewnie nawet więcej i częściej niżby chciał, więc przebywając w tym towarzystwie czuł, jakby dobrze ich znał. Albo przynajmniej sporo zniekształcony obraz wyobrażeń jego brata.

- No co? – zapytał w końcu, mając już po dziurki w głosie lustrujących go spojrzeń.

- Wiesz co. Nie powinieneś tego robić, ani się z niego śmiać – powiedziała Ginny.

- Ale przecież sama też to robiłaś.

- To nie ma znaczenia, ja jestem jego siostrą, a pośród rodzeństwa dogryzanie sobie jest obowiązkiem – prychnęła.

- Jasne - odpowiedział kpiąco, choć właściwie zgadzał się z tą rudowłosą istotą. On i Draco w równym stopniu obdarzali się uszczypliwościami. Ale oczywiście na poziomie godnym arystokratów.

- Jeśli przez ciebie mój brat… - urwała zdanie, ponieważ drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się.

Wszedł przez nie Ron z Harrym, który lekko chichotał pod nosem. Rudzielec miał poważną minę, a ruchy godne drewnianej marionetki, prowadzonej przez lalkarza za pomocą sznurków. Usiadł sztywno obok Wolframa i jakby nigdy nic, uśmiechnął się do obecnych.

Harry zajął miejsce obok niego, ciągle chichocząc, szczególnie, że jego przyjaciele mieli naprawdę głupie miny, po teatralnym wejściu rudzielca.

- Ron – zaczęła Hermiona – wszystko w porządku?

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział – a dlaczego miało by być coś nie w porządku?

- No… Tak szybko wyszedłeś – wtrąciła Ginny.

- Musiałem umyć zęby – zapewnił – wiesz, jak mama każe nam dbać o higienę jamy ustnej, a mi się przypomniało, że zapomniałem zrobić to po kolacji.

- Jasne … - odparła Hermiona, patrząc na niego jak na wariata. – Zrobiłeś mu coś? – zapytała konspiracyjnym szeptem Harry'ego, a ten pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się, jakby był w posiadaniu jakiegoś sekretu, który został zdradzony tylko jemu.

- Wiecie co – przerwał ciszę Złoty Chłopiec, która nastąpiła po krótkiej wymianie zdań – może w końcu opowiem wam o tym co się wydarzyło w wakacje, skoro już mogę?

- Pewnie! – wykrzyknęli zgodnie Gryfoni i zapanowało wśród nich większe ożywienie.

I Harry opowiadał. O listach, Świstokliku, pamiętniku mamy – Hermiona wyraziła chęć obejrzenia artefaktu, ale zawiodła się, kiedy Harry wyjaśnił jej, że oprócz niego i Snape, nikt nie może go odczytać – oraz lekcjach, w jakich uczestniczył podczas pobytu w tym domu.

Jednak najbardziej obecnych zainteresowały wyjaśnienia, jakich udzielili Potterowi Severus i Tom. Harry długo zastanawiał się czy napomknąć o sprawie Percy'ego i po długiej walce z samym sobą, w końcu postanowił to zrobić. Zaskoczyła go reakcja Weasleyów, którzy zdawali się nie przyjmować do wiadomości, że wiceminister był ich bratem, lecz jakby był jednym z tych okrutnych ludzi, którzy wszystko zrobią dla władzy i własnych korzyści. Harry'emu zrobiło się od razu lżej na duszy, gdy mógł wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie te rzeczy.

Nie zwrócili nawet uwagi, że jest już bardzo późno. Dopiero gdy Ginny, po raz trzeci w ciągu minuty nie mogła opanować szerokiego ziewania, zgodzili się, że najwyższy czas aby poszli spać.

OOO

Gryfon powoli budził się z bardzo przyjemnego snu, gdzie głównie przewijała się postać blond młodzieńca, który nie zawsze miał na sobie ubranie. Sen był bardzo rzeczywisty, tak, że po obudzeniu Harry'emu zdawało się, że czuje zapach kochanka. Jakby mieszanina stokrotek, jakiś drogich perfum i czegoś jeszcze. Czegoś, czego nie mógł określić.

Ten zapach przyciągał go.

Nie chciał się budzić. Ale wiedział, że musi to zrobić. Otworzy najpierw lewe oko, ale natychmiast je zamknął. Słońce, które przedostawało się przez jego okno bardzo go raziło. Ale … przecież to nie możliwe. Rano zawsze w jego pokoju panował przyjemny chłód, gdy promienie słoneczne okupowały drugą stronę domu.

Po pewnym czasie przemógł się jednak i zaczął podnosić obydwie powieki. Trudno było mu cokolwiek dostrzec, dopóki oczy nie przyzwyczaiły się do panującej w pomieszczeniu jasności.

Spojrzał lekko w bok i dostrzegł, że nie jest sam w pokoju. Obok jego łóżka klęczał Draco, a głowę opierał tuż obok jego własnej. Podniósł się odrobinę na łokciu i pocałował blondyna w usta, na powitanie.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się na ten gest i oddał pocałunek.

- Witaj śpiąca królewno – wyszeptał Draco.

- Która godzina? – zapytał Harry.

- Już popołudnie, Gryfiaku.

- Co? – poderwał się do pół siadu.

- Spokojnie … Snape w obliczu swego miłosierdzia powiedział, „że zna się na tej przeklętej młodzieży, która na pewno zamiast pójść spać, wolała przesiedzieć całą noc, rozmawiając o nieistotnych rzeczach, dlatego też muszą teraz dłużej spać, by mieć siłę na lekcje" , co w tłumaczeniu z nietoperzego na ludzki, oznacza, że obawiał się, że moglibyście się nie wyspać i dał wam swobodę w tej kwestii. Dziewczyny jakiś czas temu zjadły już śniadanie z moim bratem i Neville'em. Tylko ty i Ron jeszcze nie wstaliście.

- To możemy udać, że nadal śpię, prawda? – zrobił blondynowi miejsce, a ten zrozumiawszy jego intencje, położył się obok niego.

- Wiesz – zaczął Ślizgon – musimy porozmawiać.

- Hm?

- O… Moim bracie. Obiecałem, że powiem ci całą prawdę. On jest ode mnie młodszy o prawie półtora roku. I… - westchnął przeciągle – Trudno mi o tym mówić. On nie jest synem mojego ojca… - Harry zamrugał zdezorientowany. - Po tym jak udało ci się pokonać Czarnego Pana, jak byłeś dzieckiem, wszyscy Śmierciożercy i ich rodziny zostali wyłapani i zesłani do Azbakanu. Matce cudem udało się wysłać mnie do ciotki w Paryżu, kilka godzin przed nalotem na naszą posiadłość. Spodziewali się, że to może się stać. Nie wiem na ile Severus i Tom wytłumaczyli ci jak wyglądają aurorskie przesłuchania. W każdym razie, dla nich nie ma znaczenia czy jesteś winny, czy jesteś dzieckiem, małżonkiem, starcem. Tortury są różne. Ale najczęściej sprowadzają się do zaklęć, przemocy fizycznej i poniżania. A wiesz jak najłatwiej upodlić kobietą? – zapytał z nadzieją, że nie będzie musiał więcej tłumaczyć.

Harry przytaknął i zrobiło mu się strasznie wstyd, za to co kiedyś myślał o rodzinie Draco.

Poczuł również gniew. Gniew na tych zwyrodnialców, który podjęli się tak okrutnych czynów.

- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem …

- Oczywiście, że nie wiedziałeś. Bo skąd miałbyś to wiedzieć – odparł już bardziej normalnym głosem. – Moja rodzina nie lubi się tym chwalić.

- A czy twoja mama nie chciała… - zaczął Harry.

- …usunąć dziecka? – dokończył blondyn - Nie. W mentalności moich rodziców poczęcie jakiegokolwiek dziecka jest zbyt wielkim wydarzeniem. Moja matka poroniła trzy razy zanim ja się urodziłem. Potem próbowali jeszcze dwa razy, ale skutek ciąży zawsze był taki sam. Więc jak dowiedziała się po tym, że będzie miała dziecko, nawet jeśli jego ojcem miał być jakiś chory wariat to … postanowiła je urodzić i razem zdecydowali się je wychować na Malfoya. Ojciec uznał go jako swojego syna, a z taką magiczną deklaracją łączą się również konsekwencje, więc Wolfram jest tak samo podobny do mojej matki jak i ojca. Gdyby nie czarne włosy wyglądalibyśmy jak bliźniaki. Notabene, gdy ja miałem siedem lat, postanowiliśmy przefarbować je na blond, co nie bardzo nam wyszło. Szkoda, że nie widziałeś wtedy reakcji naszych rodziców. Byli strasznie wkurzeni, ale widziałem, że matka nie może się powstrzymać od śmiechu, gdy próbowała odwrócić nasze działanie.

- Draco! – usłyszeli, gdy drzwi otworzyły się hukiem. Odsunęli się od siebie gwałtownie.

- Czego chcesz młody? – zapytał poirytowany blondyn.

- To tak witasz ukochanego brata? – i jakby nigdy nic podszedł do niego i ucałował w obydwa policzki, a następnie mocno przytulił.

- Mały, co ty wyprawiasz! Kazałem ci publicznie mnie nie dotykać!

Nie zdążył nic już więcej powiedzieć, bo brat pocałował go w usta. Był to typowy, braterski pocałunek, ale to wystarczyło, aby Draco się zawstydził.

- Zamorduje cię – wysyczał po chwili, gdy Wolfram usiadł wygodnie na ich łóżku, ciągle się uśmiechając.

- A jego przed chwilą, to jakoś nie wstydziłeś się całować!

- Tak, ale on jest moim chłopakiem.

- A ja twoim bratem. Jakaś różnica?

- Zasadnicza.

- E tam.

- Mówił ci ktoś, że nie masz za grosz wyczucia czasu? Że o kulturze i obyciu nie wspomnę?

- Chyba coś kiedyś wspominałeś… z jakieś dziesięć tysięcy razy.

- Może poszedłbyś poszukać swojego rudzielca zamiast zawracać nam głowę? - zapytał, wymownie patrząc na drzwi.

Wolfram pokręcił głową.

- On jeszcze śpi. A przecież wiesz, że sen jest niezbędny dla urody.

- Weasleyowi nic nie pomoże, więc możesz iść go obudzić – warknął.

- Braciszku, nie denerwuj się tak. Przecież wiem, że chcecie zostać sami.

- To może byłbyś tak dobry i zabrał stąd swoje cztery litery? – zapytał z nadzieją.

- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę. Wujek Severus zapłacił mi, abym was pilnował.

- Wolfram, przecież za twoje kieszonkowe spokojnie mógłbyś wyżywić pokaźną rodzinę – odpowiedział Draco z niesmakiem.

- Nie masz pojęcia braciszku, jakie we Francji są drogie ubrania i kosmetyki. A ja mam swoje potrzeby.

Harry nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać i wybuchnął śmiechem.

- To może teraz my zaproponujemy ci większą sumkę i spłyniesz z tego pokoju? – zapytał Gryfon, ciągle chichocząc.

- Na Merlina, jak możesz myśleć, że dam się przekupić i nie dotrzymać obietnicy danej mojemu ukochanemu wujowi? Honor mojej rodziny mi na to nie pozwala. Ale właściwie… to o jakiej sumce mówimy? – zapytał ciszej, a Draco palnął go w głowę. - W każdym razie przyszedłem wam przekazać, że Snape powoli traci cierpliwość z powodu waszego lenistwa. – dodał rozmasowując sobie miejsce uderzenia, teatralnie się przy tym krzywiąc.

- No i co z tego? – zapytał Ślizgon, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Nie boisz się naszego wujaszka? – zapytał czarnowłosy, coraz lepiej się bawiąc.

- Oczywiście, że się boję. To taka… wyrafinowana i sprytna osoba – odpowiedział Draco.

Chciał powiedzieć coś innego, ale zauważył jak w otwartych drzwiach stanął Snape.

- Tak? – zapytał niczego nie świadomy Wolfram – A ostatnio mówiłeś, że staje się coraz bardziej miękki i traci cały swój wizerunek przez twojego chłopaka…

- Bardzo miło, panie Malfoy, że mówi pan o mnie same miłe rzeczy – odezwał się Snape podchodząc do łóżka i opierając się o jego filar – No, Wolframie… Chyba nie sprawdziłeś się w roli przyzwoitki. Jeżeli mnie wzrok nie myli, to Draco prawie siedzi na kolanach mojego chrześniaka, obejmują się nawzajem, a jeszcze chwilę temu miałem wrażenie, jakby pożerali się wzrokiem. - Nikt nie ośmielił się odezwać. - Za chwilę widzę was na dole – warknął i opuścił pomieszczenie, zostawiając w pokoju zawstydzonych chłopców.

- To może już pójdę … - powiedział Wolfram, wstając z łóżka i spojrzał wymownie na brata, myśląc, że ewakuuje się on razem z nim.

- Zaraz zejdziemy – odparł Ślizgon – a teraz spadaj, bo Harry musi się przebrać.

- A ty nie idziesz ze mną?

- Nie.

- Dobra, dobra, ale jakby Snape pytał…

- Spadaj młody!

Draco odwrócił się w kierunku Harry'ego, który właśnie wychodził z łóżka i zaczął szukać ciuchów, jakie mógłby na siebie włożyć.

- Co? – zapytał brunet.

- Wiesz… - uniósł jedną brew do góry – mamy jakieś dwadzieścia minut i proponuje je dobrze wykorzystać.

- Draco, Snape pozna, że... - nie dokończył, ponieważ ręce pomagające zsunąć mu spodnie od piżamy, skutecznie go rozkojarzyły.

OOO

Harry czuł się bardzo zażenowany schodząc na obiad razem z blondynem. Ślizgon dopilnował, żeby nie widniały na nim żadne fizyczne ślady tego co przed chwilą robili, ale Gryfonowi wystarczyły niedalekie wspomnienia, by odczuwać wewnętrzny dyskomfort przed spotkaniem z Snape.

- Jak miło, że raczyliście nas zaszczycić swoich towarzystwem – przywitał ich Snape ironicznym tonem, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg jadalni.

Brunet siadając zauważył, że wszyscy goście są przy stole, a na talerzach podane zostało już jedzenie, które Ron pałaszował ze smakiem.

- Przykro mi – kontynuował profesor – ale niektórzy – spojrzał wymownie na rudzielca – byli zbyt głodni i niecierpliwi, by czekać aż skończycie swoje miłosne igraszki.

Harry zarumienił się widowiskowo.

_On nic nie wie, tylko próbuje cię sprowokować. _

_Było by łatwiej, gdyby nie miał racji._

_Żałujesz?_

_Skąd! Pewnie, że nie. _

_Tak też myślałem. _

Harry szybko zajął się jedzeniem by ukryć swoje zawstydzenie.

- Severusie, nie bądź taki surowy – stanął w ich obronie Tom – są młodzi…

- I dlatego też mają czas – stanowczo odparł Snape – pozwól, że będę wychowywał Pottera według mojego uznania.

- Na wychowanie już chyba za późno… - wtrącił się Remus, ale zamilkła pod groźnym spojrzeniem Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Jakoś nie przypominam sobie, żebyś próbował wychować mnie przez minione lata, a teraz odgrywasz wielkiego opiekuna – odpyskował Harry, nieźle już zdenerwowany.

- Potter! Język. Wiesz, że to nie moja wina…

- Przestań zasłaniać się jakimś śmiesznym zaklęciem, którego działania nawet nie jesteś w stanie wyjaśnić! Gdybyś tylko chciał to nie musiałbym gnić u mojego przeklętego wujostwa!

Poderwał się od stołu i nie zwracając uwagi na poirytowanie wołanie chrzestnego, opuścił jadalnie.

Kilka minut później Hermiona znalazła go pod jednym z drzew na dworze.

Wydawało się jej, że chłopak ma na policzkach ślady łez.

- Harry… - zaczęła.

Ten spojrzał na nią twardo, a wszystkie słowa, jakimi chciała go pocieszyć wyleciały jej teraz z głowy.

Usiadła więc tylko obok niego i po chwili ciszy napomknęła:

- Draco chciał za tobą iść, ale Snape mu nie pozwolił.

- Wredny nietoperz – warknął chłopak.

- Harry, nie powinieneś tak mówić, on się stara, wiesz o tym. Jemu nie jest łatwo odnaleźć się w tej sytuacji, po tylu latach wzajemnych złośliwości.

- A mi jest łatwo?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie, ale postaraj się go zrozumieć.

Gryfon miał jednak zawziętą minę i Hermiona postanowiła zrezygnować z prób namówienia go na zmianę zachowania. Wiedziała, że chłopak sam niedługo przemyśli to co zrobił i wyciągnie odpowiednie wnioski. Zawsze tak było.

- Tom poprosił mnie, żebym zawołała cię na trening – powiedziała zamiast tego – chce byśmy wspólnie trochę poćwiczyli.

- Dobrze, już idę.

Ćwiczenia odbywały się na dworze. Gdy Tom poprosił, aby ustawili się w parach, Harry twardo stanął obok Draco i złapał go za rękę, nie zważając na wściekłe spojrzenia Snape'a.

Nie pomogło nawet, gdy Riddle sam poprosił ich by jako posiadający już te umiejętności, prezentowali każdą z klątw razem. Severus zdawał się nie spuszczać z nich wzroku, a brunet specjalnie go ignorował.

Po jakimś czasie Gryfoni, wedle wskazówek Toma i Remusa, mieli zająć się wspólnie ćwiczeniami, a Draco zaproponował Harry'emu, by wykorzystali ten czas na jakiś konkretniejszy pojedynek. Złoty Chłopiec przystał na tą propozycję bardzo ochoczo, mając nadzieję wyładować całą złość za pomocą miecza i różdżki. Choć właściwie z tej drugiej broni, starał się zrezygnować.

Słońce świeciło bardzo mocno, więc po kilku minutach ostrej walki, chłopcy byli okropnie spoceni, zdjęli koszulki, mając nadzieję, że pomoże im się to trochę ochłodzić i wrócili do przerwanej rywalizacji.

Harry'emu szło coraz lepiej, lecz czuł, że bez różdżki jego moc jest mniejsza i trudniej mu nad nią zapanować. Kątem oka zauważył, że obecni przerwali ćwiczenia i śledzą ich poczynania.

Draco również zdawał się to dostrzec, ponieważ z leniwej walki, którą prowadzili od jakiegoś czasu, przeszedł do tej najbardziej widowiskowej.

Przeszli do walki za pomocą jedynie białej broni. Poruszali się po całej otaczającej ich przestrzeni błoni, niczym w tańcu.

Ślizgon zauważył, że zbliżają się na niebezpieczną odległość do basenu i postanowił to wykorzystać. Harry stał tyłem do wody, więc po skomplikowanej serii pchnięć i uników, znalazł się na samej krawędzi ziemi. Sparował gwałtowne natarcie Ślizgona, tuż nad swoją głową, a wtedy Draco popchnął go. Złoty Chłopiec zachwiał się i wpadł do wody.

Kaszląc i dławiąc się zachłyśniętą wodą, wynurzył się na powierzchnie basenu, a nad nim górowała postać uśmiechniętego blondyna.

- I co teraz powiesz, Gryfiaku? Przyjemna kąpiel? – zakpił, podając mu rękę.

- Sam sprawdź – odpowiedział mu Harry i pociągnął niczego nie spodziewającego się Ślizgona w dół.

Ten z pluskiem wylądował w wodzie. Po czym z morderczym wzrokiem wynurzył się na powierzchnię.

- Potter! Zniszczyłeś mi fryzurę! – warknął.

- I tak wyglądasz lepiej niż wcześniej, z tą górą żelu na włosach – odpowiedział mu, ukazując zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Wypraszam sobie – prychnął – jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie skarżyłeś się na moją pięknie ułożone włosy.

- Gdzież bym śmiał, poprawiać doskonałość – zaśmiał się.

- No właśnie – blondyn wyglądał na trochę udobruchanego tymi słowami.

Ron spokojnie przyglądał się scenie, która odgrywała się przed jego oczami, gdy poczuł zdradzieckie ręce na swoich plecach. Odwrócił się momentalnie i zobaczył Wolframa, który pochylał się nad nim, jakby znów chciał go pocałować.

Zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, a za nim podążył młody Malfoy. Nagle stracił grunt pod nogami i poczuł, że za chwilę i on wyląduje w wodzie.

Widział ten chytry, triumfalny uśmieszek na twarzy młodszego chłopaka. W ostatniej chwili złapał go za rękę i obaj wylądowali w basenie. Ochlapując przy tym ponownie Harry'ego i Draco.

Hermiona stała i przyglądała się temu z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. _Ach, ci chłopcy._ Już miała uraczyć ich jakąś uwagą na temat dziecinnego zachowania, gdy poczuła, że ktoś podnosi ją do góry. Pisnęła krótko i złapała za szyję swojego oprawcę, by nie spaść.

Odwróciła głowę, by zwymyślać kogoś za głupie zachowanie, ale na widok olśniewającego uśmiechu, zaniemówiła.

Jedyne co poczuła później to całkiem przyjemne spotkanie z ciepłą wodą, gdy Tom, trzymając ją ciągle na rękach, wskoczył do basenu.

- Dziecinada – mruknął Snape, obserwując Riddla, który chlapał wodą, tą przemądrzałą Granger – Na amory mu się zebrało – prychnął i odwrócił głowę, zdegustowany tym widokiem.

Zobaczył Lucjusza, zbliżającego się do niego, z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Ani się waż – ostrzegł go, a tamten przybrał niewinną minę i zatrzymał się w miejscu.

- Eh, zepsujesz każdą zabawę Severusie.

OOO

Z błoni, już wysuszeni i z zadowolonymi minami, nie wliczając w to Snape'a, przenieśli się do salonu, gdzie czekały na nich Narcyza rozmawiająca z Anną.

- Draco – rozpoczął rozmowę Tom, gdy wszyscy już usiedli – możesz mi powiedź od kiedy słyszysz myśli Harry'ego bez konkretnego, nawiązanego połączenia?

- Od wczoraj po południu jak opuściliśmy gabinet… profesora Snape'a. – nawet on stracił ochotę na spoufalanie się z nauczycielem, po kilku godzinach nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń.

- A stało się wtedy coś szczególnego? – dopytywał Riddle.

- Właściwie – spojrzał na Harry'ego – to chyba tak. – Tom spoglądał na niego pytającym wzrokiem – Powiedziałem coś i on mi coś powiedział…

- Malfoy, nie kręć – powiedział zirytowany Snape – Skoro nie miałeś oporów, by wyznać wczoraj swoją miłość mojemu chrześniakowi, to teraz się chociaż nie jąkaj.

- Co? – zapytała Hermiona – To niesamowite, gratuluje chłopaki.

Ale oprócz niej, Ginny i Toma, który uśmiechał się pod nosem, obecni wcale nie wyglądali na tak zachwyconych, jak można się byłoby spodziewać w tej sytuacji.

- Stary, naprawdę? – zapytał Ron, a jego wyraz twarzy przypominał Puszka, któremu ktoś zaproponował przejście na bezmięsną dietę.

- Mój brat zwariował – ogłosił Wolfram, szukając poparcia u rodziców, którzy jakby byli synchronizowani, przenosili jednocześnie, co kilka chwil wzrok z Harry'ego na Draco.

- W sumie … - odezwał się Lucjusz – jest sławny, ma dużą moc i całkiem pokaźny majątek. Może być całkiem dobrą partią, nie uważasz, Narcyzo?

- Ojcze! – wykrzyknął Draco – My jeszcze nie planujemy ślubu!

- Jeszcze – podkreśliła pani Malfoy.

- Czyli masz w planach zwodzić mojego chrześniaka, wykorzystać go i porzucić jak wszystkich swoich byłych partnerów?

- Nie, to nie tak! – zakłopotał się.

- A jak? – Snape spiorunował go wzrokiem.

- Severusie – wtrącił się Tom – uspokój się, proszę. Daj młodzieży samej załatwić te sprawy. I może wrócimy do tematu naszego spotkania – przerzucił wzrok na Ślizgona – I wtedy zacząłeś odczuwać myśli Harry'ego?

- Właściwie zaczęło się to trochę później, po tym jak…

- …jak ja powiedziałem to samo tobie, na korytarzu, tak? – podrzucił Gryfon, a Draco skinął głową.

- Chwilę później profesor Snape opuścił swój gabinet, a my poszliśmy do swoich dormitoriów. Idąc myślałem o Harrym i zaczęło mi się wydawać jakbym słyszał to co myśli. To znaczy nasze myśli były wtedy bardzo podobne i trudno było je odróżnić. Potem, w pokoju wspólnym rozmawiałem trochę z Blaise'em i to się trochę uspokoiło. Dopiero jak wróciłem do swojej sypialni i położyłem się do łóżka, pomyślałem o nim i miałem wrażenie jakby jego myśli stawały się moimi. A że miały one dużo wspólnego z tym co się w obecnej chwili działo bez problemu mogę zrozumieć co robił w tym czasie i z kim przebywał.

- Naruszasz jego prywatność – wysyczał Snape cicho.

- Severusie, przestań – Tom pokręcił głową niedowierzając – Twoje zachowanie zaczyna wymykać się spod kontroli. Naprawdę. Harry jest już dużym chłopcem i potrafi o siebie zadbać, tak jak robił to przez zeszłe lata.

- Wiesz, że to nie moja wina, że nie mogłem się nim zająć!

- Severusie, a czy ja coś takiego powiedziałem? Oczywiście, że nie jest to twoja wina. To, że możesz to teraz robić, nie oznacza, że swoją nadopiekuńczością odpokutujesz cały ten czas, a zauważ, że określenie cię „nadopiekuńczym", samo w sobie jest już olbrzymią abstrakcją. Jednak teraz właśnie tak się zachowujesz. Do tego muszę dodać, że to raczej Harry doprowadza do wysyłania swoich myśli do umysłu swojego chłopaka – podkreślił, widząc niezadowoloną minę profesora - Wybacz mi Draco, jesteś naprawdę wspaniałym czarodziejem i byłem zaszczycony mogąc uczyć tak zdolnego młodzieńca, ale wątpię byś posiadał tak olbrzymią moc by nawiązać tak odległe połączenie. Zresztą jak łatwo można się domyśleć, magia, która je wywołuje, jest nieujarzmiona do końca, a to również wskazuje na osobę Harry'ego.

- Uda mi się nad tym zapanować? – zapytał Gryfon, choć wcale nie przejąłby się gdyby odpowiedź była negatywna.

- Muszę się przyznać, że nie wiem. Nigdy nie miałem do czynienia z tak delikatnym i… intymnym połączeniem magicznym. Mam jednak wrażenie, że tego typu wymiana myśli będzie miała miejsce tylko wtedy, gdy ty świadomie lub podświadomie na to pozwolisz. Oklumencja nadal powinna się sprawdzać w waszym przypadku. Po prostu nie będziesz musiał się starać już używając telepatii, o ile oczywiście Draco będzie chciał w tym momencie otworzyć przed tobą swój umysł.

Gryfon i Ślizgon zdawali się być usatysfakcjonowani taką odpowiedzią.

- Pora na lekcje Oklumencji, to teraz najważniejsze czym musimy się zająć, byście mogli wrócić do szkoły – oznajmił Tom i wszyscy powlekli się z krzeseł.

OOO

Severus szedł korytarzem swojego domu i warczał pod nosem. Weasley nie wykazywał żadnych przejawów panowania nad własnym umysłem. Snape uważał, że cała wina niepowodzeń leży po stronie gryfońskiego patałacha. Czego innego mógłby się spodziewać po którymś tam z kolei dziecku rodziny, która tak długa zamierzała się rozmnażać aż nie trafi się im córka? Przynajmniej ona otrzymała w genach trochę inteligencji i mocy. Pewnie trafiła jej się ta część, którą poskąpili temu głupiemu chłopakowi. Ale cóż, nawet w najlepszych rodzinach trafiają się partacze, a Weasleyom daleko było do szanowanego grona.

Druga lekcja okazała się taką samą klęską jak pierwsza i musiał przyznać, że nawet Potter przejawiał z blokowaną mocą jakieś nikłe predyspozycje.

Snape, na polecenie Toma, nawet przemógł się i na ich pierwszym spotkaniu wyjaśnił dokładnie co oznacza oczyszczanie myśli, by nikt nie zarzucał mu później, że tego nie zrobił. Ale skoro do Weasleya nie trafiają instrukcje, które zrozumiałoby pięcioletnie dziecko to przecież nie jest to jego winą, prawda?

Denerwowało go jednak to, że Gryfon będzie musiał zostać tu tak długo, aż nie nauczy się bronić przed Legilimencją, a jemu przecież zależało by pozbyć się tej roześmianej hałastry z domu. W sumie Granger mógłby jeszcze przełknąć, gdyby nie świeciła oczami za Voldemortem. Longbottom i Weasleyówna byli akurat nie szkodliwi, praktycznie nie odczuwał ich obecności. Malfoyowie…. Wolfram to nadpobudliwe dziecko, które zawsze dostawało to czego chce. A teraz wymarzył sobie przeklętego rudzielca. Widział to w urywkach wspomnień Gryfona. Będzie musiał przeprowadzić poważną rozmowę z Lucjuszem na temat jego synów. Jeden nie ma za grosz dumy i gustu, a drugi… Draco… ma zbyt dobry. _Dobierać się do mojego własnego chrześniaka, pod moim dachem! _I oczywiście zostaje jeszcze Potter. Nie, on mógłby zostać. Właściwie wcale nie musiałby go posyłać więcej do Hogwartu. Byłby tu bezpieczny. Nie zagrażaliby mu tu lekkomyślni Gryfoni ani zboczony Ślizgon. To byłoby idealne rozwiązanie, gdyby Riddle się nie uparł, że chłopak powinien normalnie skończyć szkołę. Przeklęty Tom!

_Dzieje się ze mną coś bardzo niedobrego._ _Ja chyba naprawdę stałem się zaborczy w stosunku do Pottera! _

Odwrócił się na pięciu i postanowił udać się do pokoju chrześniaka i z nim porozmawiać. Wytłumaczyć mu. Może dojść do jakiegoś kompromisu. Dla przeklętego Pottera, dla jego dobrego samopoczucia byłby w stanie nawet ustąpić w pewnych kwestiach.

_Pomóż, Merlinie! Nie nadaje się na opiekuna nastolatka, którym rządzi jedynie jedna część ciała, a na pewno nie jest nią mózg! A wydawało się takie zabawne, by złączyć ze sobą dwóch szkolnych wrogów…_

Snape nie przewidział jednak konsekwencji swojego postępowania, a już na pewno nie mógł się domyślić, że zacznie mu zależeć na gryfońskim bohaterze od siedmiu boleści.

Znalazł się przed drzwiami jego pokoju. I już miał zapukać, ale dosłyszał stłumiony przez grube mury, ale ciągle słyszalny śmiech dochodzący z pokoju. Niestety aż za dobrze go znał. Wiele razy słyszał go, gdy ów osobnik przesiadywał w jego gabinecie.

Nie siląc się na pukanie, otworzył drzwi z impetem, a to co zobaczył, zdecydowanie nie poprawiło mu humoru. Wszystkie myśli dotyczące kompromisów i ustęp zostały zastąpione przez ogarniający go z każdą sekundą gniew.

Ten przeklęty i rozwiązły Ślizgon, stał sobie jakby nigdy nic, w rozpiętej koszuli, z rękami jego chrześniaka na klatce piersiowej, a jego własne znajdowały się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko rozporka gryfona, żeby można było uznać to za przypadek

- Co tu się do cholery wyprawia? – zagrzmiał, a chłopcy odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni.

Widział przerażenie jakie wstąpiło na twarz Draco i był z tego bardzo zadowolony. Spojrzał na swojego chrześniaka, pewny, że dopatrzy się u niego takich samych emocji, lecz rozczarował się. Twarz Złotego Chłopca również wykrzywiona była w gniewie, a oczy ciskały błyskawice, _wygląda dokładnie tak jak Lily, gdy była na mnie wściekła. _Severus poczuł się trochę nieswojo pod tym oskarżycielskim, znajomym spojrzeniem, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać.

- Chyba widzisz, co się dzieje. – warknął Harry – Spędzam czas ze swoim chłopakiem.

- Obmacywanie nazywasz spędzaniem czasu? – zapytał szyderczo – Zabraniam ci się więcej z nim spotykać! – wykrzyczał.

- Nie masz prawa!

- A chcesz się założyć? - W oczach Snape'a pojawiły się niebezpieczne iskierki

- Nie. Nie zrobisz tego. Rozumiesz? – powiedział głosem pełnym desperacji. - Kocham go. I on mnie też. Kim jesteś, że chcesz mi to zabierać? Mama chciała, abyś był moim chrzestnym, bo wierzyła, że dopilnujesz, by nikt mnie nie skrzywdził. A ty chcesz to teraz zrobić? Zranić mnie, w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów? Wiesz, że nigdy przedtem nie usłyszałem tych słów od nikogo? Nigdy nikt mnie nie kochał. Mieszkałem u ludzi, którzy mnie nienawidzili, dyrektor traktował mnie jak jakoś małpkę w cyrku, która jest mu potrzebna jedynie do wykonania numeru specjalnego na scenie, a moi przyjaciele… oni też nie zawsze byli ze mną. Nie wtedy, kiedy ich najbardziej potrzebowałem. Więc teraz, gdy już znalazłem kogoś kto mnie kocha i kogo ja kocham, to nie pozwolą ci tego zniszczyć. Wolałbym już zginąć niż stracić Draco – zakończył łamiącym się głosem.

Snape pierwszy raz w swoim życiu nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć na zarzuty względem swojej osoby. Zawsze uważał się za elokwentnego i takiego, który umie zagiąć drugą osobę kilkoma zdaniami, a teraz po prostu zabrakło mu słów. I to za sprawą jakiegoś nastolatka, który mówi mu o miłości. _Twojego chrześniaka! _Podpowiedział mu jakiś przeklęty głos w głowie.

- Harry... – zaczął niepewnie.

- Co? Teraz ci głupio? - Zapytał Potter, nadal na niego wściekły.

- Nie, po prostu...

Niesforny gryfon znowu nie pozwolił mu dokończyć

- Och, po prostu powiedz, że tego nie zrobisz! - Odpowiedział chłopak łamiącym się głosem. Przez całe te wypowiedzi cofał się odrobinę do tyłu, aż natrafił na łóżko. Usiadł na nim i schował twarz w rękach.

Ten gest obudził Draco, który dotychczas patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na rozgrywającą się przed jego oczami scenę. Podszedł do gryfona, padł przed nim na kolana i po prostu go przytulił, wcześniej patrząc Snape'owi w oczy i mówiąc nieme: _Spaprałeś sprawę._

Severus nie wiedział, jak ma na to wszystko zareagować.

- Dobrze. - Powiedział po prostu.

- Co dobrze? Nie widzisz, co narobiłeś? - Prawie krzyknął Malfoy.

- Chodziło mi o to, że pozwalam ci tutaj z nim zostać.

Harry popatrzył na swojego ojca chrzestnego.

- Naprawdę? - wyszeptał.

- Tak. Możecie nawet razem tu spać. - Powiedziawszy to po prostu wyszedł.

Gryfon popatrzył nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w plecy odchodzącej postaci, nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał.

Jednak delikatny pocałunek, złożony na jego ustach, mógł stanowić niemą odpowiedź na dręczące go niedowierzanie.

OOO

Harry miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że przy kolacji wszyscy się w niego wpatrywali. Nie wiedział jakim cudem rozeszły się plotki o tym, co niedawno zdarzyło się w jego pokoju, ale był pewny, że wszyscy już o tym wiedzą.

Snape siedział sztywno, rozmawiając z Tomem, ale rzucał gryfonowi co chwilę ukradkowe spojrzenia. Nie mógł się przed tym powstrzymać, ponieważ na twarz Gryfona co chwilę wykwitał uśmiech.

Brunet był szczęśliwy. Od dzisiaj nie musiał już ukrywać przed swoim chrzestnym, jak bardzo zależy mu na Draco. Naprawdę nie wierzył, że udało mu się to osiągnąć. Popatrzył na swojego chłopaka i odczytał z jego oczu, że myśli o tym samym. Nie potrzebowali nawet telepatii by zrozumieć się w tej kwestii. Gryfon czuł, że jeżeli Ślizgon wpuściłby go do umysłu, to doszukałby się dokładnie takich samych odczuć, jakie on obecnie doznawał.

Wokół nich toczyły się rozmowy, ale oni nie rozumieli z nich ani słowa. Nie liczyło się dla nich, że Tom nie mógł nachwalić się na postępy Hermiony i mówiąc o niej nadużywał słowa „piękna". Nie słyszeli jak Lucjusz i Remus wymieniają się spostrzeżeniami na temat najlepszego sposobu wykorzystania potencjału Gryfonów, których nauczali. Nie widzieli ukradkowych spojrzeń Wolframa i Rona, który co chwilę się czerwienił w odpowiedzi na pełne pasji flirty młodszego chłopaka. Dla nich liczyła się tylko ta chwila, kiedy mogli zobaczyć w swoich oczach coś więcej niż pożądanie, więcej niż zauroczenie, coś co obaj nazywali miłością.

OOO

Harry położył się na łóżku, wsunął ręce pod głowę i przymknął oczy. Po chwili poczuł ciężar drugiego ciała na sobie i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- A ty co, Gryfonku? Chyba nie masz zamiaru pójść teraz spać? – Usłyszał tuż obok swojego ucha, a następnie poczuł język, który zaczął je delikatnie lizać.

- A czemu by nie? – Postanowił się trochę podrażnić – Teraz, gdy mamy już pozwolenie, przestało mi się jakoś śpieszyć…

- Co? – Blondyn, do tej pory leżący na nim podniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał mu lekko zdziwiony i przestraszony w oczy – chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że…

- Och, Smoczku, przecież wiesz, że żartuję – powiedział, obejmując blondyna za szyję.

Podniósł się delikatnie i złączył ich usta.

Całowali się bardzo długo. Aż zabrakło im oddechu i musieli przerwać tę czynność. Zrobili to jednak bardzo niechętnie. Draco chciał znów oddać się przyjemnej czynności, gdy zobaczył na twarzy swojego chłopaka, że intensywnie się nad czymś skupia. Już miał zapytać, co się stało, gdy nagle ich ubrania zniknęły. Harry uśmiechnął się chytrze.

Najpierw badali rękoma swoje ciała, a dotyk powodował u nich przyjemne dreszcze. Obydwoje co chwile pojękiwali, nie mogąc wytrzymać napięcia.

Draco miał wrażenie, że mógłby teraz zrobić wszystko, by uszczęśliwić swojego chłopaka.

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał niczego tak intensywnie. Każdy jego nerw płonął, gdy jego ciało złączyło się z ciałem Ślizgona. Dziękował wszystkim duchom tego świata, że nie zapomniał o zamknięciu drzwi i dokładnym wyciszeniu pokoju, ponieważ ich jęki oraz krzyki pełne pożądania i rokoszy, byłyby w stanie obudzić zmarłego. W końcu poczuł niesamowite gorąco we wszystkich komórkach swojego ciała. Cała jego odczuwalna rozkosz skumulowała się w jednym miejscu przemieniając w białą, lepką ciecz.

Gdy już odpoczywali leżąc obok siebie, usłyszeli lekki szmer obok okna. Obydwoje spojrzeli najpierw na siebie, a później w miejsce, z którego dochodził odgłos.

- Widzisz kotku? To wcale nie jest takie złe. Oni czują się po tym wszystkim wyśmienicie, prawda? – Głos dochodził, jakby z powietrza. Po chwili na ziemię opadła peleryna, a z pod niej wyłonił się Wolfram obejmujący całego czerwonego rudzielca. – Draco, może ty przemówisz mu do rozsądku.

- Wolfram! Ron! – Chłopcy leżący na łóżku krzyknęli jednocześnie. Po chwili Harry zobaczył, jak jego kochanek sięga po różdżkę, która nie wiadomo skąd, wzięła się pod poduszką Pottera. Jego mina wskazywała, że należy spodziewać się po nim wszystkiego, co najgorsze.

Uśmiechał się prawie jak opętany.

- Kochany braciszku… - Powiedział, delikatnie się podnosząc – Kto, na Merlina, pozwolił ci tu wchodzić?

- Ooł… - Wyszeptał tylko czarnowłosy zanim rzucił się do ucieczki. Draco, nie czekając, aż ofiara mu ucieknie, wstał z łóżka i wybiegł na korytarz.

- Jeszcze cię dopadnę! – Krzyknął.

- Draco? – Zawołał Harry, już prawie rozpaczliwym głosem.

- Co? – Odpowiedział wściekły blondyn, zatrzymując się.

- Załóż chociaż to – rzucił w niego bokserkami.

Blondyn na początku nie zrozumiał, o co chodzi, lecz po chwili założył je na siebie i pognał za bratem.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Kiedy trzeciego dnia pobytu w Srebrnym Wzgórzu Harry, zszedł na śniadanie razem z Draco, zobaczył nietęgie miny przy stole od razu domyślił się co się stało. Na stole, obok Toma leżał najnowszy numer _Proroka_.

Chłopak nawet nie zaszczycił gazety spojrzeniem. Dobrze wiedział co tam znajdzie, po spotkaniu z _przemiłą_ terapeutką. Ślizgon jednak od razu porwał gazetę i zaczął czytać. W miarę kolejnych linijek na jego twarzy pojawiał się grymas złości.

Popatrzył na Snape'a, który jak zauważył, również przyglądał mu się od pewnego czasu.

Jeszcze wczoraj postanowił, że będzie zachowywał się względem niego tak grzecznie, na ile pozwoli mu jego wybuchowy charakter. W każdym razie zamierzał się starać.

- Nie zamkną mnie na oddziale zamkniętym przeznaczonym dla świrów w Świętym Mungu? – zapytał lekkim tonem swojego chrzestnego.

- Nie, Harry – odpowiedział Severus pewnie – wiesz, że na to nie pozwolę.

Gryfon jedynie kiwnął głową. W zupełności wystarczyła mu taka deklaracja.

- Było aż tak źle ? – zapytał Draco, wciąż nie spuszczając oczu z artykułu.

- Nie, była całkiem miła. Jedynie przekręcała moje słowa, a później wcale nie dała mi już się odezwać, zapisując w notesie co chciała. – odparł Harry, smarując sobie tosta truskawkowym dżemem.

- To faktycznie nie było źle. – prychnęła Hermiona – Nie wiedziałam, że może istnieć ktoś gorszy niż Skeeter, ale ta May bije ją na głowę.

W jadalni dało się usłyszeć pomruk zgody.

- Mam wrażenie, że nie spędzi ona swoich następnych urodzin w rodzinnym gronie. – powiedział cicho Harry, patrząc pytająco na Toma. Ten jedynie uśmiechnął się chytrze, utwierdzając chłopca swoim przekonaniu.

Gryfon zaczął się zastanawiać kiedy stał się taki okrutny. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że Tom jej nie zabije, lecz w dość niekonwencjonalny sposób, przekaże jej, że nie powinna ufać ślepo Dumbledorowi i wykonywać jego polecenia. Jednym słowem czekały ją tortury, a chłopak nie mógł znaleźć w sobie ani krzty żalu. Właściwie to znał jedyną osobą, którą chciałby widzieć martwą. Był to ten stary manipulator, który niszczył mu całe dotychczasowe życie.

_Nie martw się. Każdy sam wybiera po jakiej stronie stoi. A niektórzy są zbyt głupi by wybrać tą właściwą – _usłyszał głos Draco w swojej głowie.

_Ja też niedawno stałem po tej złej stronie._

_Nie, ty jej nie wybrałeś. Ty byłeś hodowany by zniszczyć wrogów Dumbledore. Teraz masz wybór i znasz prawdę. Ciągle możesz wybierać._

_Ja już wybrałem._

_Wiem. _

- Dobra, daj mi tą gazetę – powiedział na głos do Draco, a Ślizgon spełnił jego prośbę.

Harry spojrzał na swoje wielkie zdjęcie, które fotograf musiał zrobić podczas uczty. Stał na nim wyprostowany, z grymasem wściekłości na twarzy i zaciśniętymi pięściami. Dobrze pamiętał tą chwilę. Na szczęście ze zdjęcia nie można było odczytać czy usłyszeć dźwięku roztrzaskujących się naczyń, które pękały z powodu jego silnych emocji.

Nad zdjęciem widniał wypisany wielkimi literami temat numeru: _Harry Potter, nastolatek, który walczy z samym sobą. _I dopisek: _Czy Wybraniec zdoła pokonać Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, zanim sam doprowadzi się do destrukcji? Szokujący raport z terapii Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, który myśli o samobójstwie._

- Spodziewałem się czegoś gorszego – mruknął.

- Poczekaj aż przeczytasz cały artykuł – zwrócił mu uwagę Snape, a Gryfon przewrócił na następną stronę, gdzie jak głosiła informacja, miał znajdować się dalszy ciąg.

_Harry Potter, powszechnie znany także jako Wybraniec i jedyna osoba, która jest w stanie pokonać Sami – Wiecie – Kogo, od dawna zmaga się ze swoim życiem. Dzięki niesamowitej hojności Dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Profesora Albusa Dumbledora możemy przedstawić naszym drogim czytelnikom, kilka interesujących faktów z teraźniejszego życia Złotego Chłopca._

_Chłopak od pewnego czasu dawał swoim zachowaniem niepokojące oznaki, aż jego opiekunowie wspólnie stwierdzili, że potrzebna będzie mu pomoc kogoś, kto jest do tego dobrze wykwalifikowany. Zniknięcia, niekontrolowane wybuchy agresji i przebywanie w nieodpowiednim towarzystwie, to tylko niewielka cząstka tego z czym, ze strony Harry'ego Pottera, musi się zmagać dyrektor. Nasza biegła psycholog, pani Sarah May stwierdziła u niego jawne zaburzenia psychiczne i paniczną potrzebę kontaktu z innymi ludźmi. Podejrzewa także, że chłopak może mieć myśli samobójcze. Jego tzw. chłopak, Draco Malfoy, syn ludzi podejrzewanych o kontakty z Sami - Wiecie- Kim, ma na niego nieodpowiedni wpływ. Podejrzewamy, że to za jego sprawką Harry Potter zniknął na miesiąc wakacji, choć sam zainteresowany nie zamierza się do tego przyznać. Według opinii pani May, chłopak może być szantażowany albo zmuszany do tego związku, jednak dopóki sam tego nie potwierdzi, trudno będzie to udowodnić. Jego obecny opiekun Severus Snape, nie pomaga mu w rozwiązaniu obecnych problemów. Pani psycholog stwierdziła, że wywiera on negatywne emocje w swoim podopieczny, jak na przykład poczucie strachu przed osobą swojego nauczyciela. Poza tym, z rozmów z innymi uczniami, wiemy także, że jego ojciec chrzestny wyżywa się na nim, gdy tylko ma na to okazję. Ma to miejsce podczas lekcji, gdyż Wybraniec uczęszcza na przedmiot, jaki naucza jego opiekun. A skoro takie działania mają miejsce publicznie, to jakiego traktowanie swojego chrześniaka przez profesora Snape'a, możemy się spodziewać gdy są sami? _

_Z nieoficjalnych źródeł wiemy, że pani May __przygotowywuje się do złożenia doniesienia,__ względem niewłaściwego traktowania Harry'ego Pottera i maltretowania. Wiemy już, że jego zdrowie psychiczne nie jest w najlepszej kondycji, więc co mogłaby wykazać obdukcja?_

Harry zamknął gazetę i zobaczył, że wszyscy się w niego wpatrują jakby czekali na jego reakcję. Jak gdyby spodziewali się kolejnego wybuchu. Chłopak czuł się jednak wyśmienicie i był spokojny. Najważniejsze, że jego przyjaciele znali prawdę, a zamartwianie czy złość, nic nie da w tym momencie. Lepiej skupić swoje siły na usunięciu Dropsa z piedestału, który zapewniał mu rolę naczelnego manipulatora całego świata.

Zaświtał mu jednak pomysł, że sam mógłby wcześniej porozmawiać z panią May i na spokojnie wytłumaczyć jej co myśli o metodach jej terapii i oszczerstwach względem osób, na których mu zależy.

Skończyli śniadanie, a on skinął na Draco. Złapał wzrokiem Toma, a potem podszedł do niego i poprosił o krótką rozmowę na boku.

Gdy wszyscy opuścili już jadalnie, w celu udania się na zajęcia z Oklumencji, a Hermiona czekała na swojego nauczyciela na korytarzu, Harry powiedział to, o czym myślał od czasu, gdy poznał część artykułu.

- Tom, przesadzili. Na mnie mogą pisać ile chcą, wymyślać kłamstwa, już się do tego przyzwyczaiłem. Ale nie dam krzywdzić najbliższych mi osób. Pożałują za to, co na wypisywali na temat Draco i Severusa. Wiesz jak wiele im zawdzięczam. Dlatego mam do ciebie prośbę. Mógłbyś mi załatwić adres pani May? Chętnie bym sobie z nią porozmawiał jeszcze raz.

- Zobaczę co da się załatwić. – Odparł Riddle i zniknął za drzwiami, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Harry miał wrażenie, że Voldemortowi spodobały się jego plany. Stojący obok Draco również wyglądał na zadowolonego.

- Idę z tobą – powiedział Ślizgon.

Harry nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru mu tego zabraniać.

OOO

Spotkali się popołudniu w salonie by omówić dalszą strategię planów i postępy w nauce. Wiedzieli, że Dumbledore nie da im zbyt wiele czasu na to, by mogli dopracować obronę umysłu, dlatego zamierzali się na niej najbardziej skupić. Wbrew pozorom, jakże i narzekaniu Snape na Rona, okazało się, że nauka idzie im całkiem dobrze. Nie musieli przecież do powrotu opracować to na idealnym poziomie jak Harry, który był najbardziej narażony na manipulacje. W ich wypadku wystarczyłby jedynie mur, który nie przepuści atakującego, zanim zdążą kogoś zawiadomić o naruszeniu ich prywatności. Tom sprawdził każdego z osobna, jakie robią postępy i był z nich zadowolony.

Riddle zarządził trochę odpoczynku i w salonie pojawił się apetycznie wyglądający pudding. Rozmawiali, śmiali się i przekomarzali, jak mają w zwyczaju młodzi, szczęśliwi ludzie. Przez kilka chwil mogli poczuć, że cała ta wojna, jest tylko wymysłem gazet.

Nagle kominek stojący w salonie zapłonął zielonym ogniem. Do pokoju w odstępach kilku sekundowych wpadły dwie osoby, których nikt z obecnych się nie spodziewał. Za nimi, ze zrezygnowanym wyrazem twarzy, przez kominek przeszedł Look, wyglądający na chorego.

- Harry! - Krzyknęli jednocześnie bliźniacy i rzucili się brunetowi na szyję - tak tęskniliśmy!

- Co? - Powiedział i zwrócił się do dyszącego profesora Looka, ledwo utrzymując się na nogach - Co oni tutaj robią?

- Nie mogłem już z nimi wytrzymać. Torturowali mnie! - Wykrzyknął ledwo łapiąc oddech.

- Torturowali? - Spytał Lucjusz podnosząc do góry jedną brew.

- Tak! Gdyby tobie robili tyle kawałów… Magiczne czekoladki, żygumijki, nawet przy prysznicu mi majstrowali!

- Zostałeś pokonany przez głupie dowcipy? - Spytał Snape z niedowierzaniem.

- To miłe - wtrącił się Ron – Nie widzieliście mnie i Ginny tak samo długo, a zamiast się z nami przywitać obściskujecie mojego najlepszego przyjaciela?

- Poczekajcie - Harry odepchnął ich delikatnie, ponieważ za bardzo zaczynali się wczuwać w ten 'przyjacielski' uścisk - Może teraz Rona tak poobmacujecie? Dzięki temu, oto chłopakowi, o zaszczytnym nazwisku Malfoy - wskazał palcem na Wolframa – Może jeszcze sam zostanie gejem – zaśmiał się, a twarz Rona pokryła się buraczanym odcieniem.

- Co? Ron? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Fred

- Nie, to nie możliwe, nasz brat szaleje na punkcie kobiet - dodał George.

- Nie nabierzesz nas tak łatwo, Harry.

- On się po prostu nie nadaje na geja.

- Prawda Rudolfuś? – zapytał George, uśmiechając się do brata, jakby był pięcioletnim głupiutkim bobaskiem.

- Rudolfuś? - Wyszeptał pod nosem Wolfram i zaczął chichotać.

Ron zrobił się cały czerwony ze złości.

- Co to ma oznaczać, że się nie nadaję? I ile razu wam mówiłem, byście mnie tak nie nazywali! – oburzył się.

- Oj dobrze – próbował go udobruchać George.

- Nie musisz się tak od razu denerwować – dodał Fred.

- Może będą jeszcze z ciebie ludzie… - zamyślił się George.

Bliźniacy przyglądali się przez chwilę dwójce Malfoyów, a potem uśmiechnęli się szeroko do Wolframa, który lekko się spłoszył.

- Czy możecie mi powiedzieć - zagrzmiał w końcu Snape – jaki jest cel waszej wizyty?

- Przecież już mówiliśmy … stęskniliśmy się. – powiedział Fred, nie przejmując się groźnym wyrazem twarzy profesora, głosem jakby mówił o najoczywistszej rzeczy na świecie.

- I nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, że podejrzewamy iż w tym domu odbywają się jakieś nielegalne spotkania – George przyjął minę aniołka – I na pewno, ale to z całą pewnością nie wprosiliśmy się po to by dołączyć do waszego kółka wzajemnej adoracji.

- Wcale, a wcale. – dodał Fred z poważną miną – Chyba, że będziecie chcieli – dodał po chwili.

- No, jeśli nas ładnie poprosicie … - George wyszczerzył zęby – Eh, Hermiono, co to za przystojniak siedzi obok ciebie ? – zapytał, patrząc na Toma. – O, witamy profesorze Lupin – dodał, gdy jego oczy spojrzały na postać wilkołaka – No, więc? – ponaglił wracając wzrokiem do obiektu wcześniejszego zainteresowania.

- To mój drogi braciszku … - zaczął Ron, próbując nadać swojemu głosowi podniosły ton - … Lord Voldemort.

- Miło nam cię poznać – odparli bliźniacy, bez cienia zdziwienia na twarzy, za to Ron miał bardzo niewyraźną minę. Spodziewał się, że wywoła większą sensację u braci.

– Jesteś przystojniejszy niż opisywał Harry… - dorzucił Fred bez cienia skrępowania.

- Mi również miło was poznać – przywitał się Tom i uścisnął chłopakom ręce.

- A możecie mi do cholery powiedzieć – odezwał się znowu Snape, patrząc nieprzychylnie – jak zamierzacie wytłumaczyć swoją nieobecność w szkole? Czy po prostu dla kawału zamierzacie narażać mojego chrześniaka… i resztę – dodał po chwili.

- Spoko, wodzu – machnął ręką Fred – my codziennie wymykamy się z Hogwartu i jeszcze nikt nie zauważył.

- Prowadzimy w końcu swój biznes na Pokątnej – dodał już poważnie George.

- W końcu chodzi o sporą ilość galonów …

- Prawda. I musimy jeszcze spłacić Harry'ego.

- Nie musicie… to była inwestycja – wyjąkał zmieszany Harry.

- Inwestycja ? – zapytał Snape i pokręcił głową. – Zresztą nieważne. Zamierzacie tu zostać?

- A możemy? – ucieszyli się bliźniacy.

- Zaczynam przyzwyczajać się do gości – Severus ogarnął wzrokiem zebranych, a w głosie miał zaledwie nutkę zrezygnowania – Skoro jesteście pewni, że nie zauważą – podkreślił – waszej obecności, to myślę, że jakieś pokoje się znajdą.

- Super, nie lubimy jak nas opuszcza najlepsza zabawa.

- Wiecie, że nie możecie mówić o tym co tu zobaczycie? A przede wszystkim kogo.

- Luzik, umiemy zachowywać tajemnice.

- Dyrektor ma swoje sposoby, żeby zmusić do mówienia, ale są sposoby by go oszukać. Was również będzie trzeba nauczyć oklumencji – w jego głosie było słychać zrezygnowanie, jakby chciał przez to powiedzieć k_olejni Weasleyowie…_

- Nie trzeba, trochę ją umiemy.

- W każdym razie na tyle, że dyrektor się jeszcze nie połapał.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał Snape, bardzo zdziwiony, a zarazem mile zaskoczony. _Może te jednomózgowe bliźniaki nie są takie tępe. W końcu w tych swoich kawałach wykorzystują całkiem skomplikowane eliksiry._

- Nie przeżylibyśmy tak długo, gdybyśmy jej nie znali.

- Te wszystkie kawały wycięte dyrektorowi.

- Proszek do utraty włosów w jego herbacie… Mamy wtyki w kuchni – dodał, gdy obecni spojrzeli na nich pytająco.

- Obudził się całkowicie łysy. Głowa, broda i… inne miejsca pewnie też – uśmiechnął się perfidnie.

- Szkoda ze nie mieliśmy aparatu – powiedział z westchnięciem Fred.

- No i że znał przeciwzaklecie.

Perspektywa łysego dyrektora sprawiła, że kilka osób zachichotało.

- Ekstra! – zachwycił się Wolfram – Nauczycie mnie czegoś ? – zapytał podekscytowany.

- Pewnie młody. Ale coś za coś… – dodał George konspiracyjnym szeptem, spoglądając na Rona.

- Jasne – odpowiedział czarnowłosy, choć nie był już taki pewny siebie.

OOO

Tom zapukał do pokoju Harry'ego dwie godziny później. Draco siedział u niego i czytał książkę, a Gryfon postanowił w wolnym czasie popisać trochę w pamiętniku ze swoją mamą.

- Harry, mam sprawę. Twój problem sam się rozwiązał. Severus dostał przed chwilą sowę z informacją od dyrektora, że musisz się dzisiaj stawić na terapii , ponieważ _inaczej nie odniesie ona pozytywnego skutku, a przecież ja wszystko robię dla dobra Harry'ego _– był niezły w naśladowaniu irytującego, przepełnionego słodyczą głosu dyrektora – W każdym razie, o osiemnastej masz udać się do jej domu, gdzie ma odbyć się twoja _lecznicza sesja, która ma ci pomóc w przezwyciężeniu swoich lęków i złych skłonności _i innych bzdetów.

- Super. Draco idzie ze mną – odpowiedział Harry – mamy mały plan jak skutecznie wyperswadować jej z głowy te głupoty jakie wypisuje.

- Zostawiam wam w tej sprawie pełne pole do popisu. Jesteście inteligentni… ale nie przesadzajcie, dobrze?

- Oczywiście – odparli razem, a na ich twarzach gościły niewinne miny.

- Acha, widzieliście bliźniaków? Coś niebezpiecznie cicho się zrobiło. Myślałem, że po ich przybyciu nie będziemy mogli narzekać na nudę.

- Pewnie coś planują – odparł Harry.

- Acha. Mam nadzieję, że to nie mnie obrali sobie na cel.

- Zawsze możesz strzelić ich jakimś Crucio – zażartował Złoty Chłopiec.

- Wiesz co? My naprawdę mamy na ciebie zły wpływ – powiedział Tom z dumą, rozśmieszając chłopaków.

OOO

- AAAAAAAAAA! - W całym domu dało się słyszeć krzyk i pisk dwóch dziewczyn. Wszyscy przebywający obecnie na tym piętrze wybiegli, by sprawdzić, co się stało.

A widok był niecodzienny. Ginny i Hermiona, obydwie w samej bieliźnie, przyciskały się do ściany naprzeciwko drzwi do pokoju Weasleyówny. Nagle z pokoju zaczął wyłaniać się ogromny wąż. Wystawił swoją wielką głowę i głośno syczał. Harry doskonale rozumiał co mówi, dlatego uśmiechnął się pod nosem

_Okrutne, dwa rude potwory, zwabiać biedną Nagini do pokoju, obiecując kilka pysznych myszek, a potem uciec… _

Już miał podejść do dziewczyn i je uspokoić, gdy nagle usłyszał niepohamowany śmiech bliźniaków i Wolframa.

- A wszystko dzięki Tomowi!- zaśmiał się Fred.

Potter, ciągle stojąc w drzwiach zobaczył wściekłość pojawiającą się na twarzach dziewczyn i dziękował Merlinowi, że nie jest teraz na miejscu bliźniaków i młodego Malfoya. Widocznie _rudowłose potwory _wzięły sobie do serca to, aby pokazać czarnowłosemu kilka dowcipów.

_Ciekawe czy Tomowi też się dostanie, bo pewnie to on zwabił węża…_

- Wściekłe dziewczyny są nieobliczalne – mruknął stojący za nim Draco, idealnie wyrażając jego myśli.

Wrócili do przerwanych zajęć nie przejmując się głośnymi dźwiękami tłumaczeń sprawców całego tego zamieszania i oskarżeń dziewczyn.

OOO

O siedemnastej trzydzieści Harry i Draco zeszli do salonu. Snape siedział w fotelu i czytał jakiś gruby tom książki.

- Czekałem na was – powiedział na powitanie i od razu odłożył lekturę. – Chcecie przedyskutować wasz plan? – zapytał.

- Raczej nie. Obiecujemy, że nie zrobimy nic głupiego. Zamierzam być miły i przedstawić jej kilka moich argumentów, a Draco ma służyć za moralne wsparcie – odparł Harry.

- Idziesz jako animag? – zapytał Severus blondyna, podnosząc jedną brew.

- Skąd pan wie? – zapytał – Jesteśmy aż tak banalni?

- Wręcz przeciwnie. Sam bym tak postąpił na twoim miejscu gdybym chciał towarzyszyć Harry'emu. Myślę, że do dobry plan – pochwalił ich. – A… i z tego co pamiętam Draco, to dawno temu pozwoliłem ci nie zwracać się do mnie per pan, prawda?

- Tak, ale…

- Żadnych ale. Macie być ostrożni. Najchętniej sam bym z wami poszedł, ale dyrektor wyraźnie mi tego zabronił w liście – powiedział z niesmakiem – a moja animagiczna forma… nie nadaje się na takie eskapady. Nie zdradźcie więcej niż konieczne i pamiętajcie, że w razie potrzeby możecie liczyć na naszą pomoc – westchnął, jakby zastanawiał się czy powinien powiedzieć to co chciał – Harry, nosisz ten wisiorek, który otrzymałeś wraz z pamiętnikiem? – Gryfon przytaknął i wyciągnął srebrny medalik z lilią spod koszulki – jakoś wcześniej nie było okazji by ci o tym wspomnieć, ale… - wyjął identyczny łańcuszek i pokazał chłopakowi - arystokratyczne rodziny mają w tradycji obdarowywać swoje dzieci podobnymi prezentami po narodzeniu. Obłożone są one pewnymi zaklęciami. Jest to starożytna magia, która pozwala wykryć rodzicom, gdy ich dzieci są w niebezpieczeństwie. Ja podarowałem ten wisior twojej matce na siedemnaste urodziny i nałożyłem podobne zaklęcie. Skoro jesteś jej synem, a mnie łączy z tobą magiczna więź, jak to ma miejsce w przypadku rodziców chrzestnych, jego moc działa teraz na ciebie. Dlatego też, bez problemu mogłem wyczuć w szkole, że dzieje się coś niedobrego- zamilkł, a Harry miał wrażenie, że jest zakłopotany całą tą sytuacją, co nieczęsto przytrafiało się Mistrzowi Eliksirów – Powinniście już iść.

Harry spojrzał na zegar wiszący nad kominkiem. _Show time_.

OOO

Gryfon, po jak zwykle nieprzyjemnej podróży kominkiem, znalazł się z białą fretką pod pachą, w staromodnym salonie. Od razu stwierdził, że wystrój mu się nie podoba, a po prychaniu zwierzątka, które trzymał w rękach, doszedł do wniosku, że Draco popiera jego zdanie.

Soczyste kolory musiały stanowić ulubioną gamę kolorystyczną terapeutki. Wściekle żółta kanapa, pomarańczowe meble, seledynowe ściany i czerwony dywan, już po kilkudziesięciu sekundach przebywania w pomieszczeniu, mogły doprowadzić do bólu głowy. Harry jednak zmusił się do przybrania szczęśliwego wyrazu twarzy, jakby cieszył się, że może tu być.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju i zauważył, że na kanapie siedzi pani May i przygląda mu się z zaciekawieniem. Wstała i brunet od razu zrozumiał dlaczego wcześniej jej nie zauważył. Miała na sobie sukienkę, która idealnie pokrywała się z kolorem mebla na którym siedziała.

- Witam kochaneczku, napijesz się herbatki? – zaszczebiotała wesoło.

- Nie, dziękuję – odparł przezornie. Nie chciał by powtórzyła się sytuacja z gabinetu dyrektora, choć wątpił by terapeutka posunęła się do złamania prawa. Kłamanie to jedno, ale za nie zarejestrowane używanie eliksiru prawdy groziły wysokie kary.

- Widzę, że przyprowadziłeś ze sobą zwierzątko… - popatrzyła na Draco, który po tym jak Harry zajął miejsce obok niej, zwinął się w kłębek na jego kolanach. Można by przypuszczać, że zamierza zasnąć, ale zwierzak miał szeroko otwarte oczy i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, czekając na moment, gdy sam będzie mógł coś zrobić.

- Tak, to prezent od mojego ojca chrzestnego. Uznał, że dzięki niemu będę czuł się mniej samotny. Stara się jak najlepiej pomóc mi w terapii – powiedział z uśmiechem i zdawało mu się, że kobieta kupiła jego poprawę samopoczucia.

- Nie uważasz, że może być ona niebezpieczna… przenosić jakieś choroby czy ugryźć - popatrzyła się niepewnie.

- Wręcz przeciwnie, mój opiekun zatroszczył się o wszystko. Smok, tak ma na imię – wskazał na fretkę - pochodzi z magicznej meranżeri i ma kilka ciekawych cech. Sprawia, że w jej otoczeniu ludzie stają się spokojniejsi.

- Ciekawe, ciekawe … Więc powiedź mi kochaneczku, jak się czujesz?

- Wspaniale. Pani terapia działa wyśmienicie. Mój chrzestny bardzo się nią przejął i stosuje się do wszystkich pani wskazówek, by tylko pomóc mi wrócić do normalności.

- Czyli uważasz, że profesor Snape stał się dla ciebie miły? – zapytała podejrzliwie – A co powiesz mi na temat przymusowej separacji, jaką ci teraz zorganizował?

- Separacji? Mój opiekun zapewnił mi wspaniałe towarzystwo. Zaprosił do swojego domu, oczywiście za zgodą dyrektora, kilku moich najlepszych przyjaciół bym nie czuł się samotny.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz – wymamrotała, a w swoim pomarańczowym notesie, który pojawił się niewiadomo skąd, zapisała kilka zdań, których Harry nie mógł odczytać.

- Dowiedziałam się, że pan Malfoy również opuścił szkołę w tym samym czasie co ty, lecz pod innym pretekstem. Utrzymujesz z nim kontakt?

- Oczywiście – Gryfonowi nie podobało się to, do czego zaczyna dążyć pani May, zastanawiał się czy powiedzieć kobiecie, że Draco przebywa razem z nim w domu. Z jednej strony mogło to doprowadzić do kolejnych komplikacji, a z drugiej Harry nie był pewny czy dyrektor nie jest świadomy, gdzie obecnie mieszkają Malfoyowie.

_Dyrektor wie _– usłyszał w głowie głos Draco.

- Ze względów na bezpieczeństwo i niemożliwość mieszkania we własnym domu, na czas choroby pani Malfoy, mój opiekun udzielił całej rodzinie schronienia.

- Całej? Masz na myśli również poszukiwanego Śmierciożercę, Lucjusza Malfoya?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Draco nie ma kontaktu z ojcem od kiedy ten wybrał tą drugą – _lepszą –_ pomyślał_ – _stronę.

- Kochaneczku, przykro mi, że to ja muszę ci o tym powiedzieć, ale wątpię by ten zakłamany chłopak nie utrzymywał kontaktu z własnym ojcem. Doskonale wiemy, jakie poglądy ma młody pan Malfoy i bardzo niepokoi nas to, że pozostajesz z nim w tak zażyłych stosunkach – w Harrym zaczynało się gotować – Jesteśmy pewni, że wasz domniemany związek jest tylko przykrywką do tego by tobą manipulować. Powinieneś być od niego odizolowany. Tacy jak on - chytre, przekupne i zboczone dzieciaki – nie są skłonne do miłości musisz nam uwierzyć.

- Nam? – wysyczał Harry – Kto oprócz pani tak sądzi ?

- Profesor Dumbledore, oczywiście – powiedziała terapeutka, jakby powołanie się na autorytet dyrektora było największą świętością – Malfoy cię nie kocha Harry, on cię wykorzystuje i manipuluje tobą. Nie kocha cię.

Harry tylko przez chwilę pomyślał, że mogłaby być to prawda. Ale szybko odrzucił taką myśl. Słowa wybijające mu się w umyśle nie mogły być prawdą. Zbyt dobrze poznał Draco, czuł z nim nierozerwalną więź, która nie mogła być udawana. Za dużo czasu spędził, gdy ich myśli swobodnie przepływały między ich umysłami, by uwierzyć w to co mówi ta wredna kobieta. Poczuł gniew i wiedział, że Draco też go odczuwa.

Kątem dostrzegł, że nie są już sami w pokoju, a na jego kolanach nie leży już białe zwierze. Obok niego stał Ślizgon, w swojej ludzkiej postaci, a jego twarz wyrażała wściekłość.

Pani May rozszerzyła oczy ze zdziwienia i nie mogła wyartykułować żadnego słowa, otwierając i zamykając bezgłośnie usta.

Malfoy, zaczął się do niej zbliżać, a ona cofała się do tyłu. Harry stanął za plecami blondyna, a twarz miał zwróconą w kierunku terapeutki. Zauważył, że wyciąga ona różdżkę zza siebie. Zapewne miała schowaną ją w kieszeni. Jednym ruchem ręki sprawił, że wyleciała ona z trzęsących się dłoni pani May. Natrafiła ona plecami na ścianę, a następnie się po niej osunęła. W jej oczach aż kipiał strach. Nie mogła się ruszyć.

- Jak ty... możesz to robić... bez różdżki... I dlaczego ta fretka... Malfoy... Animag? - Mamrotała ledwo słyszalnie pod nosem.

- Zamknij się – powiedział twardo Draco, a kobieta wyglądała jakby ktoś nagle odebrał jej zdolność mówienia – Nic nie wiesz o mnie ani mojej rodzinie. Nie masz prawa nas oceniać, znając tylko jedną wersję, należącą do Dumbledora. A ten stary głupiec nie jest wart tego, by czyścić językiem buty mojego ojca. To nie my wysługujemy się dziećmi i wysyłamy je na wojnę. To nie my okłamujemy w imię dbania o czyjeś dobro, a tak naprawdę jest ono ostatnią rzeczą na jakiej nam zależy. To nie my…

- Draco, przestań – powiedział spokojnie Harry – widzisz, że biedaczka nic nie rozumie. Ona była karmiona takimi samymi opowieściami przez Dumbledora jak ja. Trzeba dać jej szansę, by mogła wybrać stronę. Przywróć jej zdolność mówienia, proszę.

- Ale przecież ja … - blondyn spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a potem na kulącą się ze strachu kobietę – Ja? Bez różdżki?

Harry przytaknął. Pamiętaj jak on był zaskoczony, gdy pierwszy raz użył takiej magii. A blondynowi jednym rozkazem udało się zamknąć usta terapeutki.

- Mów – wydał rozkaz Draco, ale w jego głosie nie było słychać takiej pewności jak wcześniej – Powiedz co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie. – dodał już groźniej.

- Jesteście potworami! – krzyknęła pani May, gdy tylko zorientowała się, że znów może mówić – Powinno się was zamknąć! Obydwu! Dyrektor myślał, że jeszcze uratuje Pottera, bo jest mu potrzebny, ale ty już jesteś przesiąknięty złem! – wydarła się jakby ktoś obdzierał ją ze skóry.

- Ciszej, sprawiasz, że boli mnie głowa. – powiedział Ślizgon – Nikt nie uczył cię aby nie denerwować ludzi, w momencie kiedy mają nad tobą przewagę? Szczególnie gdy to oni mają zdecydować co się z tobą stanie… Więc mówisz, że wiedziałaś o manipulacjach Dumbledora? Nie byłaś tylko ślepym pionkiem?

- Nie przestraszycie mnie! – znów krzyknęła – Jestem zbyt ważna dla dyrektora, on nie pozwoli mnie skrzywdzić! Obiecał mi, że załatwi ochronę, aby źli ludzie nie mogli mi nic zrobić!

- A widzisz go tu gdzieś? Albo swoich ochroniarzy? – zapytał Harry, unosząc brew w pytającym geście – Nikt ci nie pomoże, ponieważ dyrektor nic nie robi sobie z tego, co się z tobą stanie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zapewne bardzo ucieszy go, gdy zapadniesz się pod ziemie. Będzie miał wtedy dobry powód by nas o to oskarżyć – spodobało mu się, że na te słowa kobieta zbladła, a w kącika jej oczu pojawiły się łzy strachu - Widzisz … Dumbledore martwi się tylko o siebie i ma gdzieś ludzi, którzy będą musieli zginać, by on mógł osiągnąć swój cel.

- Kłamiesz! – wyszlochała kobieta, ale nie było w jej głosie pewności jak wcześniej. – On wam nie pozwoli mnie skrzywdzić… nie pozwoli …

- Posłuchaj kobieto nas uważnie – Ślizgona zaczynała już denerwować cała ta sytuacja – Masz wybór pójść z nami dobrowolnie, albo cię to tego zmusimy. A jestem pewny, że tego byś nie chciała.

- Nigdzie z wami nie pójdę! Nie macie prawa!

- A ty miałaś prawo mnie oczerniać? – zapytał Harry – Nie wydaje mi się aby pomówienia i fałszowanie wyników terapii było zgodne z prawem.

- Ja napisałam prawdę! Jesteś nienormalny! Zadajesz się ze Śmierciożercą! Mordercy! Twoi rodzice się przewracają w grobie! Najpierw zdradził ich ten parszywy Black, a teraz własny syn zaprzepaszcza ich śmierć, bratając się z wrogiem! Nie masz sumienia! Poza tym jesteś zboczonym potworem, takim jak on – wskazała na Draco – Dwa zwykle pedały! Zboczeńcy!

Harry poczuł zalewającą go falę gniewu. Już przez drugą osobę został uznany za mordercę, a przecież on właśnie dlatego wybrał stronę Toma by nie musieć zostać katem. Owszem, może faktycznie ponosił częściową winę za śmierć Percy'ego , ale… to było mniejsze zło. Albo zginie jedna osoba, albo setki osób zostanie pozbawionych godnego życia, a ich część na pewno by tego nie przeżyła. Czasami trzeba wybierać między mniejszym a większym złem. Reszta słów kobiety boleśnie wypalała mu się na sercu, sprawiając, że tracił nas sobą kontrolę. Gniew. Czuł tylko wściekłość i niemożliwą do pokonania chęć rozwalenia czegoś w drobny pył. Uczucie było tak nagłe i silne, że szyby w oknie roztrzaskały się w drobny mak.

Wskazał ręką na kobietę, która na twarzy miała triumfalną minę, jakby wreszcie mogła powiedzieć to, o czym myślała od dawna.

- Już nigdy nie obrazisz nikogo kogo kocham – wysyczał, a na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu – Już nigdy, rozumiesz? – krzyknął.

Terapeutka jakby rażona piorunem, zaczęła cała drżeć, a z buzi wypłynęła jej strużka krwi.

Nie krzyknęła, nie zdążyła nic zrobić, ponieważ jej oczy wywróciły się nienaturalnie, a sama znieruchomiała.

Chłopak dyszał ciężko. I nie mógł uwierzyć w to co zrobił.

- Harry, czy ty…? – wyszeptał Draco z niedowierzaniem.

Ślizgon popatrzył na swojego chłopaka, który klęczał teraz, a na jego twarzy malował się przeogromny strach. Widział łzy w jego oczach oraz poczucie, jakby nie wiedział co teraz ma ze sobą zrobić.

Malfoy miał ochotę jak najszybciej stąd uciec, daleko od tego koszmaru. Jednak wiedział, że Harry nie jest teraz zdolny do jakiegokolwiek samodzielnego ruchu, ani tym bardziej nie mógł zostawić go tu samego.. Podszedł do milczącego chłopaka i mocno go przytulił. Gryfon drżał rozpaczliwie, a po chwili zaniósł się płaczem, wtulając się zachłannie w blondyna.

- Już spokojnie… ciii … wszystko będzie dobrze… musimy stąd teraz iść – pomógł wstać Potterowi, a brunet dał się prowadzić. Zaprowadził go do kominka, przez który się tu dostali i po wypowiedzeniu hasła, porwał ich wir sieci Fiuu.

Przenieśli się bezpośrednio do pokoju Toma. Harry wcześniej nigdy tu nie był. Pokój był urządzony w podobny sposób jak wszystkie w Srebrnym Wzgórzu. Mężczyzna siedział za biurkiem, lecz zobaczywszy gości, szybko poderwał się z miejsca i podszedł do nich.

Draco opowiedział mu co się stało, a Riddle nie zaszczycił ich ani jednym słowem nagany.

- Niestety spodziewaliśmy się, że może mieć miejsce takie zdarzenie. Moc ukryta w Harrym musi znaleźć jakieś ujście. Blokowanie jej przez tyle lat niesie w sobie niewyobrażalne konsekwencję. Za błąd jaki popełnił ten stary głupiec, będzie musiał odpokutować Harry, a my nic nie możemy na to poradzić, poza to co już zrobiliśmy. Bez naszych ćwiczeń było by jeszcze gorzej - westchnął. – Może nam się kiedyś poszczęści i szlag jasny trafi Dumbledora - dodał, ale po minie Draco poznał, że nie jest to moment odpowiedni na takie żarty – Nie martwcie się. Zaprowadź teraz Harry'ego do sypialni, a ja z Severusem posprzątamy cały ten bałagan. Mam wrażenie, że on już o wszystkim wie.

OOO

- Harry - wyszeptał Draco sadzając zdruzgotanego chłopaka na łóżku.

- Ja ją zabiłem - Powiedział, a jego głos był zupełnie wyprany z emocji, spokojny. Malfoy nie wiedział, skąd ta zmiana.

- Ale słyszałeś co mówił Tom. To nie twoja wina... To wszystko przez tego starego manipulatora!

- Nie, Draco, ty nic nie rozumiesz.

- Czego nie rozumiem?

- Za to wszytko mogę winić tylko siebie. Żaden nagły przypływ mocy mnie nie usprawiedliwia. Mogę winić za to tylko siebie! Nie rozumiesz? Nie mogę na nikogo za to zrzucić winy – powtarzał jak opętany, coraz szybciej.

- Harry... ona cię sprowokowała.

Gryfon popatrzył na blondyna i po chwili powiedział.

- Mówiła takie rzeczy o tobie, o mnie, o nas i o ludziach, na których mi zależy...

- Widzisz? Miałeś prawo jakoś na to zareagować. Nie możesz się winić za coś, na co masz ograniczony wpływ. Nie pozwól by matactwa Dropsa cię zniszczyły.

Powiedziawszy to mocno objął swojego chłopaka i pocałował go delikatnie.

Całowali się długo i odrobinę rozpaczliwie. Szukali pocieszenia u siebie nawzajem, odreagowania, wsparcia i pomocy.

OOO

Bliźniacy przebywali w największej z łazienek w posiadłości.

- Wiesz może do kogo ona należy? – zapyta Fred.

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale nie uważasz, że dzięki temu nasz dowcip będzie ciekawszy? Na kogo trafi, na tego bęc.

- Masz rację, ale jesteś pewny, że to zadziała?

- Oczywiście że nie. Ale czasami warto ryzykować.

- Czy nie uważasz, że uwarzenie eliksiru o nieznanych efektach ubocznych i podłożenie go w nieznanej łazience nie jest zabawne? – zachichotali.

- Jak to nieznanych, wiemy, że działa przez opary… i daje efekt po pojawieniu się różowego dymu. Nie moja wina, że na resztę instrukcji wylał mi się eliksir rozpuszczający … a skoro był w naszej teczce „na specjalne okazje" to musi mieć ciekawe zastosowanie, nie uważasz?

- Na pewno… Zaczynamy?

- Pewnie, odkręcaj butelkę.

Fred postawił na ziemi fiolkę i odkorkował ją. Zaraz z naczynia wydobyła się gęsta, różowa mgła.

- Nie dzieje się to zbyt szybko? Powinniśmy chyba mieć jakiś czas na ucieczkę.

- Może wspominali coś w książce, że powinno się to wpuszczać przez jakiś otwór? Wiesz, tak jak mugole używają gazów łzawiących czy coś.

- Pamiętasz, jak wrzuciliśmy kiedyś jeden do szatni quidditcha Ślizgonom?

W pomieszczeniu dało się słyszeć śmiechy.

- Pewnie, takich rzeczy się nie zapomina … Ta mina Flinta …

- George … - powiedział Fred, rozglądając się wokół. Większość pomieszczenia zajmowała już różowa mgła, a z naczynia ciągle wydobywał się dym. – Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy się stąd zmywać? George!

Chłopak wpatrywał się jak urzeczony w drzwi, a na jego twarzy wykwitł desperacki uśmiech.

- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał zaniepokojony Fred potrząsając bratem, ale zaraz poczuł się dziwnie. Miał wrażenie, że przez jego ciało przechodzą dreszcze, a potem niewyobrażalną rozkosz dosięgła każdej komórki jego ciała. Zrobił się automatycznie twardy i poczuł niewyobrażalną potrzeba zaspokojenia.

Sam zaczął wpatrywać się w drzwi, jakby zaraz miała przejść przez nie osoba, która może pomóc mu z rozwiązaniem jego problemu Niewyobrażalnie się ucieszył, gdy doszły go dźwięki mocnych, ciężkich kroków, stawianych na korytarzu, które boleśnie wbijały się w jego głowę, czyniąc nadejście gościa jednocześnie udręką i zapowiedzią rozkoszy. Drzwi otworzyły się, a on nie mógł dostrzec swojego wybawcy. Przeszkadzała mu w tym gęsta mgła, która zajmowała już całe pomieszczenie.

OOO

Tom zawiadomił o incydencie Snape'a i razem udali się do domu pani May, by ukryć wszystkie dowody. Udało im się to zrobić i teraz zamierzał wziąć gorący prysznic, by trochę ochłonąć. Wiedział, że trudno będzie im wytłumaczyć zniknięcie terapeutki. Nawet Dumbledore nie jest taki głupi, żeby nie powiązać zniknięcia kobiety z osobą Harry'ego.

Martwiło go również to, jak Gryfon może zareagować na ten incydent. Zdecydowanie nie poczuje tej ulgi i poczucia władzy, jakiego on sam doświadczył po swoim pierwszym zabójstwie. Nie, chłopak był za to zbyt miękki, zbyt… gryfoński. Chociaż to określenie już dawno straciło swój wydźwięk, związany z postawą jaką uosabiał Godryk. Te wszystkie tandetne hasła o braterstwie, odwadze, sprawiedliwości, jakimi szczycili się obecni mieszkańcy domu lwa. Gówno prawda. Pamiętaj jak wyglądało to wszystko podczas pierwszej wojny jaką prowadził. Większość jego zwolenników, którzy popierali idee pozbycia się mugoli to paradoksalnie, właśnie absolwenci domu Gryffindora. Szkoda, że nie mógł nigdy wykrzyczeć tego Dumbledorowi w twarz. Zresztą on raczej nie przejąłby się tą drobnostką.

Wszedł do łazienki, która znajdowała się obok jego pokoju i zdecydowanie nie spodobało mu się to co zobaczył…

OOO

Severus zmierzał właśnie do swoich komnat. Martwił się o Pottera. Nie powinien posyłać go tam tylko z Draco. Przecież widział jaka jest ta przeklęta kobieta, a jego chrześniaka nikt nie powinien teraz wyprowadzać z równowagi, szczególnie jeżeli nie jest w stanie się bronić. Co on ma mu teraz powiedzieć? Że ta przeklęta baba na to zasłużyła? Nie, chłopak na pewno na to nie pójdzie. Że całą winę ponosi za to Dumbledore? W końcu nie dość że wysłał kobietę na spotkanie, wiedząc, że Potter nie jest do końca sobą, a dodatkowo to on przez wiele lat ograniczał jego zdolności. Nawet ten stary miłośnik dropsów powinien znać konsekwencję takiego postępowania. Chociaż może te cukierki wypaliły mu dziurę w mózgu. Snape zawsze podejrzewał, że dyrektor czymś je faszeruje. Może jakiś narkotyk albo eliksir odurzający? Mógłby przedawkować i zaćpać się na śmierć, albo chociaż udławić się tymi przeklętymi dropsami, ale on nie … ma z jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt lat, a trzyma się jakby był co najmniej o połowę młodszy. Jakby nie mógłby zrobić człowiekowi przysługi i umrzeć gdzieś w kącie. Nikt by się tym nie przejął a świat stałby się lepszy.

Stanął przed drzwiami swojego pokoju i wszedł do środka. Koniecznie przydałby mu się zimny prysznic, by trochę się odświeżyć. Ukrywanie ciała to dość stresująca robota, nawet jak ma się różdżkę i możliwość przetransmutowania ją na zwykły gnat. Proponował, aby podrzucić kość jakiemuś psu, na przykład temu workowi pcheł, którego Hagrid trzyma w swojej chacie. Ale nie… Tom uparł się, że to niehumanitarne i tego typu rzeczy. Po głębszym namyśle uznał, że Riddle miał racje. Severusowi też było szkoda tego psa, jeszcze by się zadławił czy coś. Ukryli więc pozostałości kobiety w lesie za Londynem, na który naprowadził go Tom. W razie przesłuchania Snape nie byłby w stanie nawet określić, gdzie złożyli ciało pani May.

Miał ochotę się teraz upić i zapomnieć o wszystkich problemach. Lecz obecnie, jako pełnoetatowy, poważny opiekun nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Pozgrzytał zębami z irytacji i musiał zadowolić się jedynie trzema drinkami ze swojego barku. Rozgrzewający płyn rozlał się w jego wnętrznościach i pozwolił uwolnić się od nieprzyjemnych myśli, przynajmniej na chwilę miał spokój.

Wziął świeże ubrania i poszedł do sąsiadującej z jego komnatami łazienki.

OOO

- _Nagini!_ – warknął Tom – _Możesz mi wytłumaczyć co robisz w mojej łazience?_

_- Ukrywam się. Te rudowłose potwory chciały mnie złapać i użyć do jakiś eksperymentów!_

_- Serio? _– zapytał – _Jakoś nie wydaje mi się by mogli cię do czegoś zmusić …_- bawiło go czasami zachowanie węża.

- _No … Może właściwie chodziło im o to bym pomogła im w zrobieniu jakiegoś eksperymentu. Jakoś tak to brzmiało, ale to ma być jakaś różnica? _

_- Zasadnicza Nagini, zasadnicza. Pomagać w eksperymencie a być jego składnikiem to zazwyczaj dwie różne rzeczy._

_- Ale jedno i drugie wiąże się z tym, że miałabym im jakoś pomóc. Nie dość, że posłużyli się mną by wystraszyć te dwie biedne dziewczyny, to teraz chcą mnie jeszcze wykorzystać._

_- No wiesz… ja też im trochę pomogłem, w końcu przekazałem ci ich wiadomość._

_- To nie ma znaczenia, ty jesteś moim panem, więc robie co mi każesz, nawet gdyby miało mi nie przypaść to do gustu._

_- Naprawdę? Zawsze namawiałem cię do spróbowania sałatki jarzynowej i nigdy się na to nie zgodziłaś._

_- Tom, bez przesady, są jakieś granice. Zabijanie czy ukąszenie ludzi to jedno, ale żeby ingerować w moją dietę? No bez przesady._

_- Cieszę się, że jesteś świadoma swoich priorytetów. A czy teraz mogłabyś zabrać swoje kilku metrowe cielsko z mojej łazienki, ponieważ chce się wykąpać?_

_- Jasne, jasne. Pójdę do Harry'ego, on mnie przynajmniej nie wygania._

_- Teraz lepiej zostawić go w spokoju. Później z nim porozmawiasz._

_- Oczywiście, nikt nie potrzebuje biednej Nagini… Wołają ją tylko wtedy, gdy ma coś zrobić, a żeby porozmawiać, popolować wspólnie to nie …_

_- Nagini?_

_- Hmm?_

_- Spływaj stąd, w te pędy!_

_- Już, już, nie gorączkuj się bo ci żyłka pęknie. _

_OOO_

Snape wszedł do pomieszczenia i prawie się zadławił. Nie dość, że pomieszczenie wypełnione było jakimś paskudztwem to jeszcze miało ono irytujący różowy kolor. Mężczyzna czuł, że powinien stąd wyjść, od razu rozpoznał co unosi się w powietrzu, ale po wypiciu całkiem dużej ilości procentów uznał, że odreagowanie _tego_ napięcia również może być zbawienne w jego wypadku. Nie ma co się oszukiwać, był zdrowym, silnym mężczyzną, zdecydowanie w sile wieku i miał swoje potrzeby.

Domyślał się kto może stać za rozprzestrzenieniem tej substancji w jego łazience. Wyobrażał sobie jakie miny mieli by bliźniacy, gdyby im powiedział, że tylko przysłużyli mu się tym dowcipem. Jednak nie mógł przecież tego zrobić, był poważnym profesorem, który nie pozwoli sobie na jakiekolwiek seksualne podteksty skierowane do uczniów.

Przedzierał się przez mgłę w kierunku prysznica. Doskonale znał do niego drogę, więc nie trudził się za bardzo by pozbyć się różowej ohydnej mgły, która sprawiała, wraz z dodatkowym alkoholem, że zaczął się zupełnie odprężać, a jeszcze dodatkowo czuć pewną potrzebę domagającą się spełnienia. Podszedł najpierw do stojącego niedaleko wieszaka. I poniekąd po omacku zawiesił tam czyste ubrania, po czym rozebrał się i złożył pod nim te ściągnięte z siebie. Już miał udać się w kierunku prysznica, ale usłyszał jakiś odgłos z części łazienki, gdzie w jego przekonaniu znajdowała się wanna. Przemieścił się w jej kierunku, nie przejmując się tym, że jest nagi. Zapewne najgorsze co mógł teraz spotkać to jakiegoś skrzata. Miał już na głos powiedzieć, że stworzenia natychmiast ma się stąd wynieść i on sam zajmie się tym różowym bałaganem, ale usłyszał wysokie jęknięcie, który na pewno nie należało do żadnego z domowych skrzatów.

OOO

Draco zostawił śpiącego Harry'ego w pokoju i udał się do ojca. Chciał z nim porozmawiać.

Zapukał do pomieszczenia, które zajmowali jego rodzice i po cichym proszę, przekroczył próg ich sypialni. Siedzieli oni na sofie, a na stojącej przed nimi ławie znajdowała się parująca kawa i ciasteczka.

- Siadaj synu – zachęcił go ojciec, a matka przywołała filiżankę i nalała do niej porcję napoju, podając Draco.

Chłopak obdarzył ją wdzięcznym spojrzeniem. Kawa to coś czego właśnie potrzebował.

- Przychodzisz bez powodu, czy masz jakoś sprawę? – zapytał siedzący przez nim mężczyzna. Obdarzył go lustrującym spojrzeniem, a po chwili westchnął – Czyli masz sprawę – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

- Tak, ojcze. Przychodzę z pewnym pomysłem … Aurorzy ciągle nie namierzyli naszego domu, prawda?

- Nie, ale wiesz, że nie jest bezpiecznie, abyśmy tam obecnie mieszkali.

- Tak, wiem, ale … czy uważasz, że spędzenie tam kilku godzin mogłoby być niebezpieczne?

- Przy zachowaniu podstawowych środków ostrożności, myślę, że nie powinno być z tym problemu. Dlaczego pytasz?

- No bo wiesz…

- Chcesz zabrać tam Harry'ego? – wtrąciła się matka, a chłopak pokiwał głową.

- Myślę, że to wspaniały pomysł, prawda Lucjuszu? Twojemu przyjacielowi powinno się tam spodobać.

- Masz również moją zgodę – odezwał się ojciec – zawiadomię Severusa i przedyskutujemy tę sprawę, ale nie powinien mieć raczej nic przeciwko. Zapewne będzie chciał udać się tam z nami. Ale dom jest na tyle duży, że bez problemu się nam wymknięcie – uśmiechnął się do syna, a on odpowiedział mu tym samym.

OOO

Severus rozgonił ręką trochę mgły i ujrzał przed sobą ostatnie dwie osoby, które chciałby spotkać w łazience, kiedy był nagi i pobudzony. No, może nie ostatnie, ale na pewno znajdowały się bardzo nisko na tej liście.

- Możecie mi do cholery wyjaśnić co tu robicie? – warknął, a bliźniacy zwrócili się w jego kierunku.

Zauważył gdzie ich oczy powędrowały i zrobiło mu się nieswojo. Nie zamierzał jednak okazać tego w jakikolwiek sposób. Poczuł nieprzyjemne świdrowanie w głowie i zaczęło mu się wydawać, że przesadził z alkoholem. Chociaż może tego różowego afrodyzjaku nie powinno mieszać się z napojami procentowymi? Próbował przypomnieć sobie tę zależność, ale nie był w stanie pod wpływem dwóch par oczu, gapiących się wprost na niego. Zauważył , że bracia również mieli wypukłość w pewnych miejscach i poczuł się tym mile połechtany. Pewnie było to działanie oparów eliksiru, ale mężczyzna i tak poczuł się dowartościowany przez tą fizyczną oznakę pożądania.

- Weasley! Możecie mi wyjaśnić co tu robicie? – powtórzył ostro swoje wcześniejsze pytanie.

Długo musiał czekać na odpowiedź, aż jeden z bliźniaków, wyjąkał ciche „przyglądamy się", co dziwnym sposobem Severusowi wydało się bardzo zabawne.

- Czy wiecie, że będę musiał was ukarać za tą niesubordynację? – usłyszał swój własny głos, choć wcale nie miał zamiaru tego powiedzieć. A może jednak chciał…

- Oczywiście – przytaknęli wspólnie, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego profesora.

OOO

Harry budził się z niespokojnego snu. Przez całą noc miewał urywane koszmary, przez które przewijała się pani May z tym dobrodusznym uśmiechem. Za każdym razem gdy się w nocy przebudzał czuł jak Draco przytula się do niego i szepcze uspokajające słowa.

Teraz był już całkowicie przytomny, a wczorajszy horror, wrócił do niego z podwójną siłą.

Wstał powoli i apatycznie poszedł w kierunku łazienki, aby odświeżyć się i przebrać. Kiedy już to zrobił, spojrzał na zegarek i zauważył, że wskazuje on dopiero wpół do szóstej rano.

Spojrzał na swoje łóżko, gdzie spał jeszcze blondyn. Nie zamierzał mu w tym przeszkadzać, ponieważ wiedział, że Ślizgon spędził większość nocy czuwając przy nim. Podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Zapowiadał się kolejny ciepły dzień. Wziął z kufra pamiętnik mamy, napisał na kartce kilka słów z wyjaśnieniami dla Malfoya i wyszedł na błonia.

Miał nadzieję nikogo nie spotkać po drodze, ale nie było mu to dane. W drzwiach napotkał, wymykających się z domu bliźniaków. Byli nienaturalnie bladzi i milczący.

- Coś się wam stało? – zapytał, a oni odwrócili się w jego stronę i zaśmiali nerwowo.

- Nie, Harry, nic nam nie jest - powiedział Fred

- Dlaczego tak myślisz? – zapytał podejrzliwie George.

- No wyglądacie trochę niewyraźnie, jakbyście zobaczyli ducha czy coś.

- Dlaczego mielibyśmy bać się duchów? – zdziwił się Fred

- A … to takie mugolskie powiedzenie. Oznacza, że ktoś się czegoś przestraszył, doświadczył czegoś niesamowitego, nierealnego czy coś. – tłumaczył Harry.

W ich spojrzeniu zobaczył jakąś dziwną nutkę, której nie mógł odczytać.

- Co wy tu właściwie robicie?

- No wiesz, musimy wracać do szkoły – powiedział George.

- By nikt nie zauważył naszej nieobecności – dodał Fred.

- Lekcje i te sprawy.

- Sam rozumiesz.

- Więc my może już pójdziemy.

I zanim Harry zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, wyszli przez drzwi zewnętrzne, zamykając mu je przed nosem.

OOO

Gryfon siedział nad basenem i od kilkunastu minut wpatrywał się w zamknięty pamiętnik. Słowa terapeutki: _Twoi rodzice się przewracają w grobie! _ciągle błądziły mu po głowie. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co zrobił. Naprawdę uważał się za potwora. Przecież to on pozbawił ją życia.

Otwarł zeszyt, a zaraz pojawiły się tam słowa.

_Synu, przestań się obwiniać! Nie możesz nic poradzić na uwalniającą się z ciebie moc! Dumbledore powinien ją ostrzec, że nie należy cię prowokować, to on wysłał ją na spotkanie z tobą, wiedząc, że może się coś stać. To tak jakbyś uważał się winny, że drzewo spadło na osobę obok zamiast na ciebie, nie mając przecież wpływu na wiejący wiatr, który do tego doprowadził.. Magia jest kapryśna, nie zawsze jesteśmy w stanie ją opanować! A ty masz dodatkową trudność. Jesteś potężny synu, więc postaraj się teraz obrócić swój dar w coś dobrego. Wierzę, że możesz to zrobić. Musisz uwierzyć w siebie i pozwolić działać swoim instynktom. Dokonasz dobrych wyborów, a wokół masz mnóstwo wspierających cię osób. Jeśli nie chcesz zrobić tego dla siebie, zrób to dla nich. Oni liczą i wierzą w ciebie, ponieważ cię kochają. Tak jak ja. Kocham cię synu, pamiętaj o tym, że nic tego nie zmieni i zawsze będę cię wspierać. _

- Mogę się przysiąść? – usłyszał nad sobą.

Chłopak poderwał głowę i zobaczył, że stoi przed nim Tom.

- Jasne – odpowiedział, zamykając zeszyt. Riddle spojrzał na pamiętnik i uśmiechnął się do bruneta.

- Ona ma rację – oświadczył.

- Skąd wiesz, co mi napisała? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

- Nie wiem dokładnie, ale poznałem ją przez czas naszej znajomości na tyle, by wiedzieć, że będzie cię wspierać.

Harry westchnął. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że siedzący przed nim mężczyzna i wypowiadający się o jego matce z taką czcią, był odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć. Dla niego Czarny Pan i Tom to dwie różne osoby.

- Usunęliśmy z Severusem wszystkie dowody, jednak Dumbledore domyśli się prawdy. – Harry skinął na znak, że spodziewał się tego – Myślę jednak, że przynajmniej na razie nie będzie chciał się tym chwalić.

- Dlaczego? Dostałby idealny powód by mnie zamknąć w Azbakanie – aż go dreszcz przeszedł na myśl o pilnujący tam Dementorach przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, że przecież te straszne stwory, według pogłosek i myśli dyrektora, miały na zawsze opuścić to miejsce. Ciekawe czy w tym wypadku kłamał czy po prostu stwierdził fakt.

- Ale on nie chce zamykać swojego Wybrańca w więzieniu ale zatrzymać przy sobie do momentu, aż będziesz mu potrzebny. Chce abyś to ty stoczył walkę. Nie wygra bez ciebie i ta świadomość boleśnie go teraz dotyka.

- Rozumiem – odpowiedział, trochę spokojniejszy, ale w jego głosie ciągle dało się wyczuć smutek i zrezygnowanie, spowodowane dokonaniem złych wyborów. Tom musiał to dostrzec, bo powiedział:

- Harry to naprawdę nie jest twoja wina. Musisz uwierzyć, że dzieją się na tym świecie rzeczy, szczególnie w dziedzinie magii, nad którymi nie jesteśmy w stanie zapanować.

- Ale jeśli teraz zacznę być niebezpieczny dla moich kolegów? Zaskoczą mnie czy wystraszą, a ja odruchowo coś im zrobię. Naprawdę powinienem być trzymany w zamknięciu – westchnął przeciągle.

- Dlatego postaraj się wyładować energię w inny sposób, możesz więcej ćwiczyć z Draco, a teraz również z przyjaciółmi. Severus podrzucił ci też ciekawe książki. – Gryfona nawet nie zdziwiło to, że Tom o tym wie, zaczął się przyzwyczajać, że Voldemort jest świadomy wszystkiego co się dzieje - Jest tam kilka rozdziałów o opanowaniu i medytacji. Tego również możesz spróbować. Ale przede wszystkim nie wydaje mi się byś zaatakował kogokolwiek bez wyraźnego powodu i poważnej prowokacji.

- Dobrze, postaram się jakoś to rozwiązać.

OOO

Severus obudził się z okrutnym bólem w czaszce. Czuł się jakby miał kaca, a przecież nie zdarzało mu się to od czasów szkoły. Zawsze miał mocną głowę, dlatego musiałby bardzo dużo wypić, by doprowadzić się do takiego stanu.

Podniósł się z łóżka i podszedł do szuflady, gdzie przechowywał różne eliksiry. Zazwyczaj eliksir usuwające wszystkie skutki przedawkowania alkoholu ważył dla Lucjusza, ale zachował kilka fiolek na wszelki wypadek. Często śmiał się ze starego Malfoya, że nawet jego syn ma większą odporność na napoje procentowe niż on.

Teraz był sobie niesłychanie wdzięczny, że zachował ten zbawienny specyfik. Przełknął podwójną porcję i od razu poczuł się lepiej. Nie trwało to jednak długo, gdyż wraz z dobrym fizycznym samopoczuciem, dotarły do niego wspomnienia z wczorajszego wieczoru.

OOO

Draco obudził się sam w pokoju i znalazł informację od Harry'ego. Przebrał się i odświeżył na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalało mu doprowadzenie się do idealnego stanu i miał zamiar udać się na poszukiwanie Harry'ego. Nie zdążył jednak tego zrobić, bo Gryfon w chwili, gdy Ślizgon miał zamiar opuścić pokój, wrócił ze spaceru.

Brunet był lekko blady i trochę niespokojny, ale w porównaniu ze stanem, jaki przedstawiał jeszcze kilka godzin temu, można było uznać teraźniejszy wygląd za olbrzymi postęp. Chłopak musiał zauważyć jego badawcze spojrzenie.

- Nic mi nie jest Draco, naprawdę. Czuję się o wiele lepiej. – i jakby chciał potwierdzić to co mówi, uśmiechnął się do niego, a potem podszedł i przytulił swojego chłopaka.

Malfoy odpowiedział tym samym, choć wiedział … nie, on wyraźnie czuł, że z Harrym nie jest do końca dobrze. Może mógłby oszukiwać swoich przyjaciół, ale Ślizgon nie dał się na to nabrać.

- Idziemy na śniadanie? – zapytał Gryfon, a blondyn skinął głową.

Chwycili się mocno za ręce, jakby w geście ochrony i zeszli na dół.

- Acha, Harry … Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę popołudniu.

Bardzo się ucieszył, gdy na twarzy Złotego Chłopca pojawił się nikły cień prawdziwego uśmiechu.

- Nie mogę się doczekać. – odpowiedział, gdy wychodzili na korytarz.

- Jak zwykle ostatni – przywitaj ich Tom, gdy tylko weszli do jadalni.

Chłopcy nic nie odpowiedzieli, tylko zajęli swoje miejsca. Harry po krótkim przywitaniu, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i zauważył, że przy stole siedzi dodatkowa osoba.

- Pan Marks? – zapytał zdziwiony, widząc samego wiceministra spożywającego śniadanie w Srebrnym Wzgórzu.

- Miło mi chłopcze, że zapamiętałeś moje nazwisko. Jest mi jedynie przykro, że musieliśmy się spotkać wcześniej w tak nieprzyjemnych okolicznościach.

- Czy było by bardzo niegrzeczne, gdybym zapytał co pan tu robi? – odezwał się niepewnie.

Popatrzył na Snape, który podniósł brew w tym swoim oceniającym gestem. Harry miał jednak wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak z profesorem. Był jakby bardziej blady, a może to jedynie sprawa dziwnego wyrazu twarzy, którego Gryfon jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widział, dlatego trudno było mu go przyporządkować do jakiegokolwiek nastroju nauczyciela.

- Oczywiście, że nie Harry. Przecież to twój dom i masz prawo wiedzieć, kogo i w jakim celu tu gościsz.

Brunet chciał zaprzeczyć, ale napotkawszy kolejne świdrujące spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów, porzucił ten zamiar.

- Tom i Severus – ciągnął dalej Marks – chcieli abym zdał im relacje z postępów, jakie udało nam się poczynić po tym jak zostałem awansowany, a ja wprosiłem się przy okazji na śniadanie – odparł, puszczając oko do Harry'ego.

- Anton – zwrócił się Snape do wiceministra – wiesz, że jesteś tu zawsze mile widziany i nie potrzebujesz specjalnego zaproszenia, by zjeść z nami jakikolwiek posiłek. Potter, Anton jest moim przyjacielem z czasów, kiedy chodziliśmy jeszcze do Hogwartu. Był zaledwie rok starszy i należał do Ravenclavu. Był również prefektem i często pomagał mi i Lily wyplątać się z kłopotów.

- A musisz wiedzieć chłopcze – dodał wiceminister – że miałem z tą dwójką sporo pracy. Zawsze znajdowałem ich na nielegalnych wycieczkach do Zakazanego Lasu, włóczeniu się po ciszy nocnej korytarzami zamku, używaniu pustych klas lekcyjnych i ćwiczeniu w nich nielegalnych zaklęć, czy nawet spotykałem w toaletach, ważących zakazane eliksiry. Właściwie nie wiem kto był gorszy, oni czy Huncwoci, bez obrazy Remusie – zwrócił się do wilkołaka, lecz ten zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na dotkniętego tymi słowami.

Snape popatrzył na niego wzrokiem, mówiącym, że jeżeli zaraz się nie zamknie, to może tego pożałować. Mężczyzna jednak nie bardzo przejął się ostrzeżeniem profesora, bo zaraz wdał się w rozmowę z Lupinem na temat, co ciekawszych wspomnień, jakie mieli ze szkoły.

Severus postanowił nie zwracać na nich uwagi i zwrócił się do siedzących przy stole uczniów.

- A jeśli mowa o kłopotach … To gdzie podziały się bliźniaki ?

- Panie profesorze, przecież jest piątek, czyli mają lekcje. Udali się do Hogwartu – odparła Ginny tonem, jakby nauczyciel zadał bardzo głupie pytanie.

- Z tego domu nie można się wydostać bez mojej wiedzy. Fiuu jest zablokowane i trzeba znać hasło, a teleportacja wchodzi w grę, dopiero w odległości dwóch mil od rezydencji, a wątpię by udali się do szkoły na miotłach. Więc może wytłumaczysz mi panno Weasley, jak oni się stąd wydostali ? – zapytał ostrym tonem, który według Harry'ego nie do końca był na miejscu, przecież jego przyjaciółka nie powiedziała nic, co można uznać by za obraźliwe czy lekceważące.

- Mają swoje sposoby – Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Widziałem ich dzisiaj rano – czuł się w obowiązku wspomnieć o porannych wydarzeniach Harry – opuszczali dom około szóstej. Na mój gust wyglądali jakoś dziwnie. Wyszli frontowymi drzwiami, a kiedy kilka chwil później wyszedłem na błonia, nie było ich już widać w zasięgu wzroku.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że wyglądali dziwnie? – zainteresował się Severus.

- No… byli bladzi i podenerwowani, takie odniosłem wrażenie. Myślisz, że mogli się czegoś bać, albo... nie wiem, knuć coś wielkiego?

- Nie, to nie to. Nieważne – uciął temat Snape, w guście Harry'ego zbyt pewnie wypowiedział pierwsze zdanie.

- A, Severusie – zwrócił na siebie uwagę profesora Lucjusz – Draco zaproponował abyśmy zabrali jego i Harry'ego po południu do Smoczego Grodu, co ty na to?

- Ojcze! – obruszył się Ślizgon – Zepsułeś niespodziankę.

- Nie powiedziałeś jeszcze Harry'emu? – zapytał zdziwiony mężczyzna – No cóż, przepraszam.

- Co to jest Smoczy Gród? – zapytał zainteresowany Harry – Ciekawa nazwa.

- Wiele domów czarodziei ma swoje imiona – wyjaśnił Snape – A tą nazwę nosi rezydencja Malfoyów.

- To nie jest tam teraz niebezpiecznie? Ministerstwo nie interesuje się waszym - zwrócił się do Malfoyów Harry – domem?

- Od kiedy zostałem wiceministrem – wtrącił Marks – skutecznie udaje mi się utrudnić jego namierzenie. Może nie jest tam tak bezpiecznie jak tutaj i raczej nie polecałbym tam mieszkanie na stałe, tak długo jak Dumbledore ma w garści Knota, a razem z nim aurorów, ale spędzenie tam kilku godzin od czasu do czasu, nie powinno nieść za sobą żadnych konsekwencji. Dom ciągle jest nienanoszalny i zabezpieczony wszelkimi możliwymi zaklęciami. Jedyne co różni go od Srebrnego Wzgórza to to, że aurorzy usilnie chcą go namierzyć i nie wiemy jak długo im to zajmie.

- Więc możemy? – ponowił pytanie swojego ojca Draco.

- O ile mamy iść z wami, to mogę przystać na tę propozycję – odpowiedział Snape - _Potterowi przyda się odmiana _– pomyślał, a na głos powiedział – Możemy ruszyć popołudniu, bo teraz czas na lekcje – wszyscy, których czekały zajęcia, z wyjątkiem Hermiony mieli nie do końca szczęśliwe miny.

- Ojcze – wtrącił Wolfram – mogę pójść z wami i zabrać ze sobą Ronusia ?

- Kogo? – zapytał zdziwiony pan Malfoy.

- Rona, ojcze, Rona Weasleya. Siedzi przed tobą i przebywa w tym domu od czterech dni, nie zauważyłeś jeszcze? – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, mówiąc te słowa Wolfram zachowywał się jak rodowity Malfoy.

- Nie pyskuj młody – warknął Lucjusz – Wiem kim jest pan Weasley i jak ma na imię, ale na pewno nie obchodzą mnie te śmieszne zmiękczenia, których tak nagminnie używasz – ofuknął go, ale potem znów przybrał neutralny ton – Skoro ty również chcesz pojechać to myślę, że możemy się pokusić o zorganizowanie wspólnej wyprawy. Wszystkim nam przyda się trochę rozrywki.

- Zgadzam się z tobą jak najbardziej Lucjuszu – wtrącił Tom – Pamiętam, że masz piękny dom, więc chętnie jeszcze raz odwiedzę Smoczy Gród.

Reszta osób również wyglądała na zaciekawionych i podnieconych, popołudniową wyprawą do królestwa Malfoyów.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Chłopcy spędzili miłe popołudnie, na walce pod okiem Looka – pojedynek na zaklęcia i Anny, która pokazywała im nowe, wyszukane sposoby natarcia i obrony białą bronią. Harry czuł się po tym maksymalnie wyczerpany, ale szczęśliwy. Nie używał już wcale różdżki w pojedynku, a Draco starał mu się w tym dorównać. Martin był bardzo zaskoczony, że blondynowi udało się rzucić zaklęcie, a potem wylewnie pochwalił chłopaka.

- Jesteście po prostu niesamowici – nie mógł się nadziwić. – Mam wrażenie, że z każdym dniem rozwijacie się o kolejne tygodnie. I niech mi nikt nie mówi, że istnieją reguły i ograniczenia magii, ponieważ wy wszystkim im przeczycie, chłopaki.

Mieli najpierw zjeść lunch, a potem udać się do Smoczego Grodu. W połowie posiłku do jadalni wpadły bliźniaki. Uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha, niczym nie przypominali Harry'emu tych podenerwowanych młodzieńców, jakich spotkał rano. Snape natomiast przybrał na ich widok nienaturalnie wyprostowaną postawę, a usta zwęziły mu się w jedną linię.

- Chcieliście jechać bez nas? – zapytali bezceremonialnie, zajmując miejsca przy i tak już pełnym stole. – Witamy profesorze – zwrócili się z wielkim uśmiechem Mistrza Eliksirów – Jak miło, że znów chce pan nas gościć u siebie.

- Zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że na coraz mniej rzeczy mam wpływ w swoim domu – odpowiedział oschłym głosem, nie zaszczycając ich nawet spojrzeniem.

Obecni spojrzeli na niego, zdziwieni nagłą zmianą humoru i nastawienia.

- Coś się stało Severusie? – zapytał Harry, patrząc na chrzestnego.

- Nie – odparł nie pojmując zainteresowania swoją osobą.

- Profesorze, nawet sobie pan nie wyobraża, jak w szkole za panem tęsknią – odezwał się Fred, a Snape zgromił go wzrokiem.

- To już nie ta sama szkoła, kiedy nie można się na pana natknąć – dodał George uśmiechając się całkiem dwuznacznie.

- Ci wszyscy uczniowie pozbawieni przywileju przebywania z panem…

- Oczywiście podczas lekcji, profesorze – dodał po chwili jego brat– Mają teraz tyle wolnego czasu, gdy nie muszą wykonywać dla pana zadań specjalnych.

- Czyli wypracowań – dopowiedział za niego Fred – Tak tam teraz nudno…

- Gryffindor na czele tabeli, bo nikt nie zabiera nam takiej ilości punktów jak pan.

- Dokładnie – potwierdził drugi brat – Jest pan w tym – podkreślił - wyjątkowy i najlepszy.

Snape wyglądał, jakby przeszedł załamanie nerwowe.

- Dobra Look, nie dziwię się, że z nimi nie wytrzymałeś. Oni są straszni jak są mili, a co dopiero wtedy, gdy obiorą sobie kogoś na cel żartów.

Martin pokiwał głową z satysfakcją.

- Zawsze się może pan przekonać jak to jest być naszym celem – zwrócił się Fred do Snape'a - prawda George?

OOO

Harry wszedł do kominka zaraz za Draco i został porwany przez wir sieci Fiuu. Wypadł z ogromną szybkością z przewodu i gdyby nie stał tam blondyn, który pomógł utrzymać mu równowagę po lądowaniu, na pewno by się przewrócił. Na miejscu byli już Lucjusz i Severus. Gryfon szybko odsunął się od kominka, by zrobić miejsce kolejnym osobom, które uczestniczyły w wycieczce.

Draco chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął w głąb pomieszczenia. Dopiero teraz Harry zwrócił uwagę na wygląd pokoju, a może raczej sali. Miała ona ogromną powierzchnię. Na samym środku znajdowały się dwie wielkie kanapy i kilka foteli. Pomiędzy nimi była ława a z przodu ogromny telewizor. Całe pomieszczenie skąpane było w naturalnym świetle, pochodzących z pokaźnych okien._ Architekt miał chyba kompleks małego_ – pomyślał i zachichotał w duchu.

Nie miał okazji dłużej rozkoszować się otaczającym go luksusem, ponieważ blondyn szybko prowadził go do wyjścia z pomieszczenia.

- A wy gdzie? – Zagrzmiał Snape podejrzliwie, gdy w kominku pojawił się już Wolfram, a zaraz za nim Ron.

- Pozwiedzać, zamierzam oprowadzić Harry'ego.

- Nie zaczekacie za nami? – zapytał Lucjusz, a na twarzy malowało mu się zrozumienie względem planów swojego syna.

- Nie – odparł Ślizgon szybko i opuścili razem z brunetem salę.

- Pięknie tu – powiedział Harry, gdy oglądali kolejne, coraz to ciekawsze pomieszczenia, jak sala kinowa, pokój do ćwiczenia zaklęć, pracownia eliksirów, sala z lustrami do walki białą bronią i wiele innych.

- Najlepsze zostawiłem na koniec, ale teraz chciałbym pokazać ci swój pokój.

- Naprawdę jest taki ciekawy, czy to tylko pretekst by zwabić mnie i uwieść?

Blondyn uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Sam wybieraj, Gryfiaku.

Gdy znaleźli się już w pokoju, Malfoy położył swojego chłopaka delikatnie na łóżku. Harry'emu jednak nie spodobało się to zbytnio. Miał lepszy pomysł.

- A może najpierw kąpiel? - Wyszeptał ponętnym głosem. Blondyn na początku udawał, że głęboko się nad tym zastanawia, ale Harry i tak już wiedział, że się zgodzi.

Gdy znaleźli się już pod prysznicem, nie mogli oderwać od siebie wzroku. Całując się i myjąc nawzajem, czuli się wspaniale.

Harry zamknął oczy i rozkoszował się każdym dotykiem oraz pocałunkiem.

Draco uczynił podobnie, a jego ręce po omacku błądziły po ciele bruneta, pieszcząc je w każdy możliwy sposób. Czuł również dłonie Gryfona na swoim ciele oddające mu każdą zadaną przyjemność na swój sposób. Nie spodobało mu się gdy Harry przestał go dotykać i odsunął się. Chciał go przyciągnąć z powrotem i znów zanurzyć się w rozkoszy, jaką powodowała ich bliskość, lecz chłopak mu na to nie pozwolił. Otworzył oczy leniwie, a już po chwili rozszerzyły mu się one w ogromnym zdziwieniu.

- Harry? Co ci się stało?- Odezwał się Malfoy zauważając, że jego kochanek wstrzymał oddech. Gryfon wzruszył ramionami, nie znając odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie.

- Chyba wyglądamy podobnie – zauważył Złoty Chłopiec, a Draco machinalnie podniósł swoje ręce do góry i sam wstrzymał oddech z przerażenia.

Wyszli szybko z kabiny i zarzucili na siebie szybko jeansy, nie zakładając nic na górę. Wybiegli z łazienki i szybkim krokiem dostali się do sali z kominkiem, przez który tu trafili.

Gdy już przybyli na miejsce zziajani, wywołali nie lada sensację. W pomieszczeniu znajdowali się wszyscy którzy mieli uczestniczyć w wycieczce : stary Malfoy, Snape, Riddle, czwórka Weasleyów, Longbottom i Granger.

Hermiona wraz z Tomem, obok którego siedziała i reszta nastolatków zaczęła się śmiać. Na twarzach pozostałych jednak widniało zdziwienie.

- Co wam się stało? - Odezwał się zdziwiony Snape. - Jesteście cali fioletowi! I na dodatek w pomarańczowe kropki! I czemu jesteście... Prawie nadzy? - Powiedział z pewnym dystansem i złością.

- Nie jesteśmy nadzy – obruszył się Draco – przecież mamy na sobie … spodnie. Ale przecież nie to jest ważne! – krzyknął – Jak ja wyglądam? Jak my wyglądamy! – wskazał na Harry'ego z rozpaczą w głosie - Czy ktoś może nam wyjaśnić co się stało? – odruchowo spojrzał na bliźniaków, którzy zwijali się ze śmiechu oraz siedzącego obok Wolframa, który również głośno chichotał.

- To taki nasz nowy, mały eksperyment – powiedział Fred, ledwo powstrzymując się na chwile od śmiechu.

- I jak widać działa znakomicie. – dodał George i ponownie obaj zaczęli głośno chichotać.

- To wcale nie jest śmieszne! – oburzył się Draco – Ale to zejdzie prawda? My nie możemy tak wyglądać!

- Spoko braciszku – odpowiedział mu Wolfram – nikt nie zagraża twojej nieskazitelnej, alabastrowej skórze, w ciągu pół godziny kolor powinien zejść.

- Powinien? A co zrobicie jeśli nie zejdzie? Nie jestem żadnym królikiem doświadczalnym, byście testowali na mnie swoje dowcipy! Szczególnie jeśli dotyczą wyglądu! Idioci!- oskarżył ich, a w głosie miał rozpacz.

- Panie Malfoy! – zagrzmiał Snape – Nie obchodzi mnie jak pan wygląda, ani kiedy to zejdzie do póki nie zagraża to waszemu życiu. Możecie mi teraz wyjaśnić dlaczego jesteście mokrzy i półnadzy? W zaledwie kilkanaście minut po przybyciu tutaj?

- Kąpaliśmy się – wpadł mu w słowo Harry – w basenie. – skłamał.

- W basenie? – zapytał Lucjusz podejrzliwie – Z tego co pamiętam, a jestem raczej pewny, że moja pamięć jest doskonała, to basen znajduje się z drugiej strony posiadłości, w dokładnie przeciwnym kierunku skąd przybiegliście.

Snape uniósł brew, a Gryfon zarumienił się momentalnie. Obecni znów zaczęli się śmiać, stary Malfoy zdobył się jedynie na kpiący wyraz triumfu na twarzy, a za to oczy Severusa zmniejszyły się w ostrzegawczym geście.

- Potter… - powiedział ostro – Raczyłbyś chociaż nie kłamać w żywe oczy. Powiedzmy, że nie obchodzi mnie co i gdzie robiliście i nie chce już nic słyszeć na ten temat – wyraził się jasno i klarownie, że obecny temat uważa za zamknięty. – A, Draco… zdecydowanie nie pasują ci te kolory – zdobył się na złośliwość, która w jego mniemaniu, poruszy Ślizgona. Na twarzy wykwitł mu dumny uśmiech, gdy zauważył reakcje blondyna na swój komentarz.

- Na Merlina – powiedział cicho, kompletnie załamany, oglądając swoją rażącą kolorem skórę, jakby bał się, że zaraz mu odpadnie – Snape prawi mi komentarze w kwestii doboru kolorów a sam wyglądam jakbym został zaatakowany przez pomylonego malarza, albo bandę dowcipnisiów – warknął, ale zaraz przybrał znów podniosły ton i kontynuował - to chwila, kiedy widziałem i słyszałem już wszystko, mogę umrzeć – podniósł głowę i zwrócił się do stojącego obok niego chłopaka. Był w podobnie opłakanym stanie fizycznym co on, jednak na twarzy gościł mu uśmiech. Wyglądało na to, że spodobał mu się cały kawał, skoro jego skóra już niedługo miała wrócić do naturalnej barwy, a Severus nie zabił go za… małe przekształcenie prawdy… no bo przecież naprawdę się kąpali, a czy to ważne gdzie?

– Harry - poprosił Draco – złóż moje ciało w dębowej trumnie, wyłożonej jasno niebieskim aksamitem, pasuje mi do oczu, dopilnuj aby moja skóra została pokryta dużą warstwą mlecznobiałych kosmetyków, nie mogę pozwolić by moi znajomi i fani oglądali mnie w takim stanie, nawet po śmierci. Dopilnuj, abym w ich pamięci pozostał młody i piękny, jak miało to miejsce jeszcze pół godziny temu – westchnął teatralnie, a w pomieszczeniu dało się słyszeć kolejną porcję śmiechów, która przerwała ciszę jaka zapanowała przy pierwszych słowach blondyna.

- Oczywiście Draco, oczywiście. – odpowiedział mu Harry, sam chichocząc. – Przygotuję twój pogrzeb według instrukcji, ale niestety będziemy musieli przełożyć tą uroczystość, ponieważ twoja skóra wraca już do normalnego koloru.

OOO

Nie zabawili długo w salonie, ponieważ Draco chciał pokazać Harry'emu „to najlepsze, co zostawił na koniec". Snape widząc, że chłopcy znów się dokądś wymykaj, rzucił za nimi jedynie : „Macie się odpowiednio zachowywać!", za co został nagrodzony przez Lucjusza teatralnym wywróceniem oczu.

Ślizgon pociągnął Gryfona w kierunku wyjścia z rezydencji. Znów oglądając kolejne korytarze, przez które przechodzili, brunet nie mógł wyjść z zachwytu nad Smoczym Grodem. Był on urządzone bogato, z przepychem, dając gościom do zrozumienia, że mieszkający tu ludzie pochodzą z wyższych sfer, a jednocześnie elegancko i całkiem przytulne. Miało się wrażenie, jakby każdy element pomieszczeń był idealnie do siebie dobrany i postawiony tu, a nie gdzie indziej, z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu. Całość budziła zachwyt i chęć pozostania tu dłużej. Harry nie mógł się nadziwić, że Draco nigdy nie wspominał mu o swoim wspaniałym domu. Nie wiedział także, jak po jedenastu latach w takim miejscu, Ślizgon mógł przywyknąć do zimnych murów zamków Hogwartu czy nawet do pięknego, lecz zupełnie różnego od tego, domostwa Snape'a.

- W Srebrnym Wzgórzu mam ciebie, a w szkole… przyjaciół – odpowiedział, odczytując trafnie myśli chłopaka. – Cieszę się, że ci się podoba, ale teraz pokaże ci za czym naprawdę tęsknię, gdy jestem daleko od domu.

Wyszli na dwór i Harry musiał aż wstrzymać oddech z zachwytu nad pięknem ogrodu, w którym się znaleźli. Niezliczonej ilości kwiaty, których Gryfon nigdy jeszcze nie widział i nie mógł im nadać nazwy oraz kilka tych popularnych, jakie widuje się w mugolskich ogrodach jak róże czy tulipany. Wszystkie rośliny miały najróżniejsze barwy kolorystyczne, ułożone w idealnej harmonii przez osobę o wyśmienitym guście i stylu.

- To wszystko – Draco wskazał na malowniczo wyglądający krajobraz, malujący się przed jego oczami – jest dziełem mojej matki. Kocha swoje rośliny niemal tak bardzo jak własną rodzinę. To jeden z powodów dla którego tak długo nie chciała opuścić tego miejsca. Jest bardzo przywiązana do wszystkiego co tu mamy i widzę, że już nie może się doczekać, kiedy znów będziemy mogli do tego wrócić. A teraz choć – pociągnął go w kierunku budynków stojących obok domu – pokażę ci czym ja, mój ojciec i brat zajmujemy się, kiedy matka pielęgnuje swoje rośliny.

Harry usłyszał znajomy mu odgłos i domyślił się czym jest ten budynek. Kolejny dźwięk upewnił go, że podążają do stajni, pełnej koni. Murowane z czerwonej cegły pomieszczenie rzeczywiście było pełne boksów, a w większości z nich znajdowały się te wspaniałe zwierzęta. Brunet nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Zawsze chciał nauczyć się jeździć i zazdrościł Dudleyowi, który najpierw był prowadzony na kucach, a następnie uczył się dosiadać konie. Co prawda całe zainteresowanie jeździectwem nie trwało dłużej niż tydzień, gdyż jego kuzyn szybko znudził się całym procesem przygotowawczym, który prowadził do prawdziwej jazdy konnej. Nie pomogło mu również to, że przez swoją posturę miał problem z wejściem na konia, nawet z pomocą instruktora, ani to, że przydzielony mu wałach, jakby wyczuł odpychający charakter chłopaka, najpierw szczypnął go zębami, a kolejnym razem zrzucił z grzbietu, kiedy siedzący na nim natręt pociągnął go z całej siły za grzywę. Jednak nawet takie doświadczenia Dudleya były większe niż Harry'ego.

Wszystkie konie zamknięte były w boksach, oprócz jednego. Kruczoczarny, słusznej postury koń stał na końcu stajni i jakby ich obserwował. Był po prostu piękny. Harry poczuł, jakby biła od niego aura doskonałości i jakiejś nieopisanej siły czy majestatu. W porównaniu z nim, reszta koni, wyglądała zaledwie na ładne, gdyż on przebijał ich swoją perfekcyjnością.

Podniósł na nich oczy i Harry, aż wypowiedział ciche „wow" nie mogąc inaczej w tej chwili wyrazić swojego zachwytu. Koń prychnął, a brunet odniósł wrażenie jakby zwierze się z niego śmiało i ganiło za brak elokwencji. Było to co prawda śmieszne uczucie, ale Gryfon nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Draco zaczął zbliżać się do pięknego zwierzęcia, a ono znów prychnął, tym razem ostrzegawczo. Ślizgon nie zawahał się jednak i wciąż przybliżał się do konia.

- Cii … spokojnie … - szeptał. Był już na tyle blisko, że mógł go dotknąć, co zresztą za chwilę zrobił.

Odnieśli paradoksalne wrażenie, że zwierze walczy ze sobą, jak powinno zareagować na tę pieszczotę. Uderzało niespokojnie kopytami o ziemię, machało zawzięcie ogonem, lecz nie odwróciło się.

- Widzisz, nic ci nie zrobię… - uspokajał go blondyn – Jesteś piękny – wyszeptał do niego, po czym zwrócił się do Harry'ego. – Nie widziałem go jeszcze, na pewno mój ojciec nabył go niedawno i bez wcześniejszego zaplanowania, czasami mu się to zdarza, gdy trafi na naprawdę wspaniały okaz, jak ten. Podejdź – zaproponował – gdyby był niebezpieczny ojciec ostrzegłby mnie. Na pewno domyślił się, że będę chciał cię tutaj zabrać.

Harry podszedł niepewnie, czując, że koń śledzi każdy jego ruch. Pogłaskał go, rozkoszując się szorstkim dotykiem krótkiej sierści.

Draco odszedł w kierunku boksu i zaraz wrócił z siodłem.

- Zamierzasz go osiodłać? – zapytał Gryfon, nie lada przestraszony tym pomysłem.

- Oczywiście. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jaką mam ochotę go wypróbować, mam wrażenie, że jazda na nim będzie niezwykle przyjemna. Zabiorę cię do mojego ulubionego miejsca w lesie.

- No dobrze – zgodził się Harry, nie był jednak przekonany co do tego pomysłu. Ten czarny ogier wywoływał w nim jakieś dziwne odczucia.

- Nie bój się, Gryfiaku – zaśmiał się Malfoy – przy mnie nic ci się nie stanie – przytulił bruneta, a Potter mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał ciche prychnięcie. _Zaczynam mieć paranoje. _– pomyślał.

Draco osiodłał wierzchowca i ostatnie nadzieje Harry'ego na to, że koń może sobie na to nie pozwoli i będą musieli zrezygnować z wyprawy, pękły jak bańka mydlana.

Ślizgon pomógł mu wsiąść, a potem sam zajął przed nim miejsce. Krzyknął radosne „trzymaj się" i brunet wczepił się w niego oplatając ramionami, najmocniej jak potrafił. Koń spokojnie ruszył w kierunku wyjścia ze stajni, by zaraz za jej progiem przyśpieszyć.

Gryfon na początku czuł się przerażony, ale niedługo potem odprężył się i poczuł przyjemność wynikającą z dosiadania tego pięknego zwierzęcia. Stępem podążyli w kierunku lasu widocznego z posiadłości. Jazda, choć szybka, nie wywoływała u bruneta negatywnych odczuć i szybko przerzucił się z nerwowego śledzenia kopyt konia na podziwianie krajobrazu. Słońce było nadal wysoko na niebie, pieszcząc ich twarze ciepłymi promieniami i umilając podróż. Przedarli się przez gęstą zasłonę pierwszych drzew i kilka minut później znaleźli się na uroczej polanie, przez którą przepływał rwący strumyk. Harry wsłuchał się w przyjemny odgłos, jaki wydawała woda uderzająca w kamienie, aż Draco zwrócił mu uwagę, że mogą zejść. Brunet przerzucił wzrok na dalszą część polany i zauważył, że w jej głębi, między drzewami stoi niewielka chatka z drewna.

- To taka nasza mała świątynia, do której ja i Wolfram uwielbialiśmy przychodzić, jak byliśmy dziećmi – wyjaśnił blondyn. – Czasami nawet udało nam się namówić ojca by pozwolił nam zostać tu na noc, a wtedy udawaliśmy, że jesteśmy zagubionymi podróżnikami, którzy zgubili się w niebezpiecznej puszczy i muszą się ukrywać przed dzikimi zwierzętami – zachichotał. – W każdym razie ja nadal lubię tu przyjechać, gdy mam coś do przemyślenia.

Podeszli do chaty i Draco przywiązał konia do jednej z belek, podtrzymujących daszek nad drzwiami domku. Harry zauważył, że obok wejścia znajduje się wiadro z krystalicznie czystą wodą, zapewnie utrzymywaną w takim stanie przez czary. Koń jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na możliwość skosztowania orzeźwiającej wody, za to uważnie śledził ruchy chłopców. Weszli do chatki i Harry od razu poczuł bijącą z niego magię, taką samo jak odczuwał w domach Malfoyów i Snape. Widocznie nawet ta chata była dobrze chroniona i ukryta przed Aurorami. Pomieszczenie nie było duże. Kilka szafek, półki z książkami, dwa pojedyncze łóżka, para drzwi prowadząca zapewne do łazienki, nieduża oddzielona przestrzeń, która za pewnie miała służyć za kuchnie, gdyż stał tam niewielki stół z trzema krzesłami, niewielki blat do przygotowania posiłku, lodówka i ekspres do kawy.

Usiedli na jednym z łóżek i Draco opowiadał mu co ciekawsze historie i zabawy, w jakie bawili się na polanie razem z Wolframem, a czasami przyprowadzali tutaj nielicznych znajomych, którzy dołączali do ich gier. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać ukłucia zazdrości, jakie wywołało u niego przypomnienie sobie własnego dzieciństwa i nieustannych utarczek z kuzynem i jego bandą, więc posmutniał trochę, że nie mógł blondynowi opowiedzieć równie ciekawych wspomnień.

- Harry?

- Hmm.

- Coś się stało? Zamyśliłeś się.

- Nie w porządku. – brunet uśmiechnął się minimalnie – Wiesz co? Może wrócimy do tego co przerwał nam kawał bliźniaków?

- Oj, Gryfiaku – wyszczerzył się blondyn – robisz się bardzo niegrzeczny – zbeształ go, ale od razu przybliżył się do niego i pocałował.

Wtedy usłyszeli z zewnątrz jak koń głośno zaczął rżeć. Poderwali się z łóżka i wyszli z chaty, myśląc, że może coś się stało albo ktoś nadchodzi. Wszystko jednak wyglądało w porządku, ogier stał w tym samym miejscu co wcześniej i pił wodę z wiaderka. Zdziwieni popatrzyli na siebie, bo to raczej nie możliwe by obu wydawało się to samo. Weszli z powrotem do środka, a Harry poczuł na swoich pośladkach rękę blondyna. Zaśmiał się krótka, ale sam zaraz objął Ślizgona w pasie i powrócili do przerwanych czynności, opierając się o ścianę chaty, tuż obok wejścia do niej. Nie minęła minuta, gdy brunet zaczął powoli odpinać guziki od koszuli swojego chłopaka i znów usłyszeli ten dźwięk.

Wyszli na zewnątrz, nieco poirytowani, ponieważ znów im przerwano, ale nie zauważyli niczego dziwnego i obrzucili konia lustrującym spojrzeniem.

- Chodź, on jest jakiś dziwny – powiedział patrząc na czarnego wierzchowca - może jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do nowego miejsca –chwycił Harry'ego za rękę i poprowadził z powrotem do domku.

Obydwoje zaczęli odczuwać pragnienie, wymagające natychmiastowego spełnienia, tym bardziej, że już trzy razy zostało im to przerwane w przeciągu dwóch godzin. Gryfon poczuł, że blondyn podnosi jego t-shirt, zaraz po przekroczeniu progu chatki. Sam zajął się ściąganiem koszuli Ślizgona, błądząc jednocześnie dłońmi, po wyrzeźbionej klatce piersiowej chłopaka. Całowali się z pasją i odrobinę nerwowo. Zielonooki pozbawiony już górnej części ubrania, wyczuł, że Ślizgon zaczyna odpinać jego pasek, jednocześnie ssać i liżąc wrażliwe części jego szyi. Jęknął z rozkoszy i zauważył, że jego spodnie zaczynają się robić trochę ciasne.

Po raz kolejny usłyszeli rżenie, tym razem jeszcze głośniejsze i częstsze. Jęknęli wspólnie z irytacji. Na pół rozebrani, bardzo niechętnie oderwali się od siebie i przeklinając w myślach na czym świat stoi, wyszli na zewnątrz, patrząc z wyrzutem na konia, który znów im przerwał. Ogier prychał i rozgrzebywał kopytami ziemię.

- Może jest chory? – zapytał Harry. Miał wrażenie, że zwierze nie spuszcza z niego wzroku i patrzy na niego z wyrzutem. Czy konie mogą wyczuwać, że … ? Właściwie przecież nie robili nic złego, a on miał pod wpływem tego spojrzenia dziwne wyrzuty sumienia, jakich nie czuł wcześniej.

- Nie wydaje mi się – mruknął Draco, trochę nerwowo. Podszedł do zwierzęcia i obejrzał go z bliska. – Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałem, ojcu zdarza się kupować nowe konie, ale zazwyczaj mi o tym w końcu wspominał – mówił jakby do siebie – a on jest jakiś dziwny.

- Co przez to rozumiesz? – zapytał brunet, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

Zamiast to Draco odsunął się od przywiązanego wierzchowca, wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na niego jakieś niewerbalne zaklęcie. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem koń zaczął zmieniać kształt. Na jego miejscu pojawił się człowiek, który gdyby nie poważna sytuacja, wywołałby u nich wybuch śmiechu. Miał ponurą, poważną i poirytowaną minę, na pół przyczepione do siebie siodło, które w miarę zmieniania kształtu spadło niżej i jedynie jakiś pasek, zahaczony o guzik jego szaty nie pozwolił opaść mu na ziemie. Na twarzy wciąż wisiało mu ogłowie, które zaraz ściągnął i rzucił na ziemię.

- I co się gapicie? Nie jesteście w zoo. Chyba nie przypominam szympansa, który tylko czeka, aż małe dzieci rzucą mu banana do klatki, prawda? – warknął Snape, a Harry poczuł, że gdyby było to fizycznie możliwe, to zbierałby teraz swoją szczękę z ziemi.

- A może nam pan profesorze wyjaśnić, co tutaj robi? – zapytał Gryfon, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

- Jakbyś Potter, nie zauważył, to wy mnie tutaj przywieźliście, albo raczej przyjechaliście na mnie – wypowiedział to tonem, jakby było to sporym pogwałceniem jego godności – dlatego nie zadawaj głupich pytań.

- Ale dlaczego wcześniej pan się nie ujawnił? Skąd mogliśmy wiedzieć… - zaczął się tłumaczyć brunet, a Draco ciągle stał, jakby niedowierzał własnym oczom w to co przed chwilą zobaczył.

- Może byś się w końcu zdecydował, Potter. Mów do mnie albo po imieniu albo per pan czy profesorze. Nudzi mnie to, że zmieniasz swój zwrot za każdym razem, jak tylko wpadasz w kłopoty. A wracając do rozmowy, ktoś musi pilnować wasze tyłki. W dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu – wysyczał.

- To dlatego nam przerywałeś – odparł ze zrozumieniem Draco i zachichotał cicho, nie przejmując się groźnym spojrzeniem nauczyciela.

- Ktoś musi bronić cnoty tego bachora – wskazał głową na Harry'ego, obrzucając go irytującym spojrzeniem – skoro dla ciebie już za późno – powiedział kpiąco, patrząc na Draco.

- Dla mnie też – powiedział cicho Harry.

Snape momentalnie przerzuci na niego uwagę, a wyrazu jego spojrzenia nie powstydziłby się głodny bazyliszek. Warknął w irytacji, ale nic nie powiedział. Znów spiorunował wzrokiem Draco, jakby chciał przez to powiedzieć, że za wszystko wini wyłącznie jego.

- Pamiętaj, że nam na to pozwoliłeś – przypomniał Gryfon, rumieniąc się. Nigdy by się nie przyznał, że zdarzyło się to dużo wcześniej.

- Czy ty Potter, usłyszałeś kiedykolwiek ode mnie, że daje wam zgodę na pieprzenie się? Bo jakoś sobie nie przypominam.

- No… może nie dosłownie, ale powiedziałeś, że Draco może u mnie spać…

- Spać! Rozumiesz znaczenie tego czasownika! Oznacza to, że miał spać obok ciebie, a sen Potter to stan czynnościowy ośrodkowego układu nerwowego, cyklicznie pojawiający się i przemijający w rytmie okołodobowym, podczas którego następuje zniesienie świadomości i bezruch! – wyrecytował - Bezruch, rozumiesz? Nie ma tam żadnej mowy o jakichkolwiek ruchach czy dotykaniu się dwóch osób, czy innych rzeczach, które mogliście robić, a ja nie mam najmniejszej ochoty o nich nawet myśleć! – krzyknął cicho z niesmakiem.

-To trzeba było to powiedzieć dosłownie – odparł Harry zawstydzony.

- Merlinie, pomocy. – jęknął profesor – Dwóch napalonych na siebie nastolatków i to niby ja mam was pilnować. Syzyfowa praca.

- To może już wrócimy do Smoczego Grodu? – zapytał Harry, chcąc koniecznie zmienić temat.

Snape prychnął.

- Ale na piechotę – powiedział – Mam dość upokorzeń na jeden dzień, jeszcze nigdy nikt mnie nie osiodłał! – obrzucił Malfoya nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

Chłopcy z powrotem założyli na siebie koszulki i podążyli za odchodzącym już profesorem. Wracali w milczeniu do posiadłości. Dopiero jak znaleźli się przy głównych drzwiach Harry ośmielił się cicho odezwać.

- Jesteś piękny wujku w swojej animagicznej postaci, naprawdę piękny – powiedział i ruszył szybkim krokiem na przód, wstydząc się własnej śmiałości. Draco ruszył za nim, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Snape stał jak wmurowany w podłoże. Nie wiedział co go bardziej zdziwiło : zwrot Gryfona czy komplement.

Chłopcy poszli w kierunku sali z kominkiem. Byli tam wszyscy goście i wyglądało jakby się gdzieś wybierali.

- I jak tam papużki nierozłączki? - zapytał Lucjusz na ich widok.

Harry zaczerwienił się, a Draco uśmiechnął porozumiewawczo do ojca

- Nawet nieźle gdyby nie to - Draco spod oka spojrzał na Snape'a, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia - że konik, na którym jechaliśmy był dość płochliwy.

- Doprawdy? - odpowiedział mu ojciec, a Ślizgon zobaczył w jego oczach po chwili blask zrozumienia i rozbawienia - A który dokładnie? Będę musiał sam się nim zająć. Nie mogę dopuścić do tego, by ktoś psuł plany mojego syna – również spojrzał na Severusa, który wywrócił na to oczami i spojrzał wyzywająco na przyjaciela.

- Twój nowy nabytek, ojcze. Piękny, czarny ogier. Był naprawdę bardzo dostojny, ale nie zawsze umiał się odpowiednio dopasować do sytuacji. Można powiedzieć, że … był dość wścibski i ciekawski.

- Chyba powinienem jeszcze go podtrenować. Doprawdy, nie rozumiem, jak mógł się zachowywać się tak niekulturalnie, nieposłusznie i…

- Możecie już przestać? Sam mogłeś ich pilnować, a nie teraz się ze mnie nabijać. Lepiej byś zajął się wychowaniem syna na skromnego młodzieńca, który nie deprawuje innych.- Severus dogryzł Lucjuszowi, a ten jedynie uśmiechał się do niego pod nosem. Snape warknął z irytacji. - Gdzie idziecie? - zapytał chcąc zmienić temat.

- Zaproponowałem, abyśmy skorzystali z kąpieli w gorących źródłach, nie wiadomo kiedy znowu będzie do tego okazja – odpowiedział gospodarz domu – Nie uważasz, że to wspaniały pomysł?

- Jasne. Potrzeba nam jeszcze więcej okazji, przy których będziemy mogli ze sobą flirtować i oglądać się półnagich – warknął, wywołując powszechny chichot. - Zwłaszcza, że łaźnia jest damsko-męska. A, w sumie większości i tak to nie robi różnicy.

Udali się razem w kierunku ogrodu, gdzie miała znajdować się szatnia.

- Draco – zapytał Złoty Chłopiec – co to są właściwie te łaźnie?

Ślizgon zachichotał.

- To są tradycyjne japońskie łaźnie. Mój ojciec uwielbia japońskie klimaty i dlatego zlecił budowę ich w naszym domu. Anglikom może wydać się dziwna ta tradycja. W każdym razie teraz idziemy do pomieszczenia, gdzie będziemy musieli się rozebrać. Znajduje się tam taki długi stół, a na nim koszyki do których wkłada się ubrania i później składa pod stołem. Ze względu na to, że nasza szatnia jest koedukacyjna, znajdują się tam również ręczniki, którymi można się zakryć.

- Mam się przy nich rozebrać? - jęknął Gryfon zbyt głośno, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę towarzystwa. Kątem oka dostrzegł również, że jego przyjaciele przysłuchują się wyjaśnieniom blondyna i sami nie wyglądają na zbyt zachwyconych tą perspektywą.

- Jakoś nie miałeś z tym wcześniej problemów – rzucił do niego Snape, gromiąc go wzrokiem.

- Tak, ale to była inna sytuacja – wyjąkał, próbując ukryć zażenowanie.

Dobiegł go chichot kilku osób, w tym Draco, który tłumaczył dalej.

- Później przechodzi się do łaźni, gdzie znajdują się tak jakby małe prysznice. Należy tam usiąść na stołku i dokładnie się obmyć. Tradycyjnie w Japonii tak właśnie wygląda kąpiel.

Potem przechodzimy do gorących źródeł, które wyglądają jak wielkie jacuzzi, tyle, że zamiast bąbelków unosi się para. Tam pod wodą zdejmuje się ręczniki i relaksuje w kąpieli.

- Ale naprawdę musimy robić to nago? – jęknął znowu Harry, tym razem na tyle cicho, by mógł usłyszeć to tylko Draco.

- Nie martw się, Gryfiaku – zaśmiał się Ślizgon – oni wiedzą, że jesteś tylko mój. Zobaczysz jaki będzie ubaw, jak będą miały to zrobić dziewczyny. Chociaż po Ronie można się spodziewać podobnego zachowania, co po kobietach, a mój brat będzie pewnie chciał mu w tym pomóc.

Przeszli do szatni i wszystko odbyło się tak, jak opisywał blondyn. Nie obyło się bez pisków dziewczyn, gdy pomimo tego, że próbowały zakrywać się nawzajem ręcznikiem, bliźniacy próbowali je podejrzeć. Dopiero wyzwani przez Snape, porzucili swoje zadanie z łobuzerskim uśmiechem informując wokół obecnych, że profesor jest na pewno zazdrosny. Nikt nie rozumiał jednak dlaczego miałby być zaborczy w stosunku do Ginny czy Hermiony, szczególnie, że tą ostatnią widocznie interesował się Tom.

Przeszli ciasno owinięci ręcznikami w kierunku gorących źródeł. Harry zauważył, że na brzegu każdego z nich znajdują się piękne ozdobne kamienie, a Draco poinformował go, że na nich można usiąść. Wokół znajdował się różnorodny i zachwycający ogród, rodem wycięty z encyklopedii o lasach deszczowych. Całość zachwycała i wprawiała w stan odprężenia.

- Panie Malfoy... Czy mógłby pan przestać tak gapić się na mojego chrześniaka? - Zapytał Snape z trudnością powstrzymując się od rzucenia jakiegoś zaklęcia niewybaczalnego. Draco po prostu pożerał idącego przed nim chłopaka wzrokiem.

- Och, Severusie... - Zaczął Tom, który nie mógł tak samo oderwać wzroku od Hermiony. - Po prostu odrobinę wyluzuj! I zacznij cieszyć się życiem... - Powiedziawszy to odrzucił delikatnie brązowe włosy z ramiona dziewczyny, by móc się w nie wpatrywać. Zarumieniła się nieco, ale nie zrobiła nic, z czego mogłoby wynikać, że jest przeciwna takim zalotom.

- A nie mówiliśmy, że to kółko wzajemnej adoracji? - Zaczął Fred - Snape...

- Nie! Wy macie się trzymać ode mnie z daleka! – Powiedział zbyt głośno i histerycznie, niż to do niego pasowało.

- Och, nie przesadzaj... - Powiedzieli jednocześnie i uczepili się go, jeden z jednej strony, drugi z drugiej. Przysunęli się tak bardzo, że ich nagie torsy dotykały ramion Severusa. - Snape'uś...

- Spieprzać! - Krzyknął i spróbował się wyrwać, ale bliźniacy skutecznie go przytrzymali. Westchnął głośno. - Dobra... Czego chcecie?

- Ciebie! - Krzyknęli wspólnie.

- Dlaczego nie możecie się ode mnie odczepić? – warknął, próbując odsunąć się od nich, ale oni trzymali go mocno i wciąż podążali prosto.

- Po prostu… - zaczął George.

- …bardzo cię lubimy! – dokończył Fred.

Severus zauważył, że współtowarzysze zaczynają się z uśmiechem wpatrywać w scenę, jaką urządzili mu bliźniacy i miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemie. Nie miał nawet siły wymyślać żadnych uszczypliwości, by ci narwani dowcipnisie się od niego odczepili. I to w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Użył niewerbalnego i bezróżdżkowego zaklęcia i bliźniacy odskoczyli od niego, jakby zostali porażeni przez prąd. Zachichotali, ale wyglądało na to, że stracili chęci na dalsze maltretowanie swojego profesora, a przerzucili się na swojego brata i Wolframa.

_Sam jesteś sobie winien _– pomyślał profesor – _trzeba było wczoraj nie pić i wyjść z tej łazienki. _

Starsi mężczyźni od razu podążyli w kierunku „wanien", gdzie po zanurzeniu odłożyli skromne materiały, jakimi do tej pory się zakrywali i zajęli się rozmową. Wolfram i Draco stanęli po dwóch stronach Gryfonów, obserwując ich z lekkim uśmiechem i czekając na jakikolwiek ruch. Bliźniacy w końcu poszli w ślady dorosłych i nie zważając na ciche przekleństwa profesora, wpakowali się do wody, zajmując miejsce po obu jego bokach, zdecydowanie zbyt blisko, niż by sobie tego życzył. Harry dał się w końcu namówić i wszedł do gorącego źródła wraz ze swoim chłopakiem, siadając najdalej jak to było możliwe od reszty towarzystwa, rad, że Severus zajął się odpędzaniem od bliźniaków, a nie obserwowaniem jego osoby, gdyż mogli sobie po chwili, pod wodom pozwolić na skromne pieszczoty. Wolfram w końcu siłą pociągnął Rona, który uczepił się w akcji ratunkowej Neville'a i tak trzej zajęli miejsca niedaleko Harry'ego i Draco. Dziewczyny nie wyrażały jednak najmniejszej chęci aby dołączyć do grona dziesięciu prawie nagich mężczyzn i cicho próbowały wymknąć się z powrotem. Ich ewakuacja została jednak dostrzeżona, tak więc Tom i Lucjusz, oplótłszy się wcześniej ręcznikami, wyszli z basenu i biorąc je na ręce, siłą zaprowadzili piszczące dziewczyny do wody, sadzając obok siebie. Dziewczyny odmówiły zdjęcia ręczników, a mężczyźni wspaniałomyślnie postanowili ich na to nie namawiać.

Para wydobywająca się z podziemnych źródeł była gęsta, ale nie na tyle by ograniczać widoczność, dlatego już po chwili można było dostrzec rumieniących się lub zapatrzonych w siebie ludzi. Lucjusz wyczarował po chwili duży, okrągły pływający talerz, zakrzywiony po bokach, a na nim stało dwanaście kieliszków, który płynął od osoby do osoby, czekając aż każdy weźmie swoją porcję.

Dziewczyny chętnie skorzystały z okazji, by zająć się czymś innym niż słuchanie mężczyzn i jednocześnie wypiły po dużym łyku trunku, momentalnie wypluwając zawartość do wody i powodując chichot u obecnych.

- Co to ma być? – skrzywiła się Hermiona.

- Obrzydlistwo! – dodała Ginny wycierając ręką usta.

- Panie wybaczą – odezwał się rozweselony Tom – miały panie okazje skosztować tradycyjnego Sake, zapomnieliśmy, że dla niewprawionych osób może być on za mocny – sprawił, że kieliszki w rękach dziewczyn przemieniły się w tradycyjne szklaneczki, w których podaje się drinki, a blady napój zmienił się w pomarańczowy sok z niewielkim dodatkiem wódki, jak poinformował ich mężczyzna. – jeszcze ktoś wolałby coś słabszego?

Neville i Ron spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie, a później na trzymane w rękach kieliszki, ale pokiwali głowami, zaprzeczając.

Kilka najbliższych godzin minęło na całkowitym relaksie. Rozmawiali ze sobą, ciesząc się spokojnymi chwilami i mogli zapomnieć o wszystkim co czeka ich po powrocie do normalnego, szkolnego trybu.

Wspólnie ustalili, że zostaną w posiadłości na noc i dopiero rano wrócą do Srebrnego Wzgórza. Młodzież bardzo chętnie na to przystała, a Wolfram zaproponował aby wieczorem pograli w gry integracyjne, cokolwiek to miało znaczyć w jego mniemaniu.

Zjedli pyszną kolację przygotowaną przez skrzaty domowe, a po rozdzieleniu sypialni, młodzież spotkała się w sali, gdzie zazwyczaj domownicy ćwiczyli pojedynki na zaklęcia.

Harry i Draco przetransmitowali kilka rozłożonych tam poduszek w większe z niewielkim oparciem i wszyscy usiedli w kręgu.

- Butelka, poker albo prawda czy wyzwanie? – zapytał Wolfram.

- Ostatnie – powiedzieli bliźniacy z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

Reszta popatrzyła na siebie niepewnie, ale przystali na propozycję rudzielców. Czarnowłosy wyjął z kieszeni niewielkich rozmiarów kuleczkę, wypełnioną białym dymem i położył ją na środku koła, jakie tworzyli. Poinformował wszystkich, że jest to fałszoskop i w wypadku gdy ktoś będzie kłamał, zmieni barwę na czerwony.

- Ginny, zaczynaj – powiedział Wolfram.

- Dlaczego ja? – zapytała oburzona dziewczyna, nie chcąc być pierwszą ofiarą.

- Bo jesteś najmłodsza – oświadczył młody Malfoy, szczerząc się do niej.

- To ty jesteś najmłodszy – zauważyła dziewczyna.

- Owszem, ale ja jestem mężczyzną i uczyli mnie, abym dawał pierwszeństwo kobietom.

Udobruchana dziewczyna, nie wiadomo czy przez dżentelmeński gest, czy może za nazwanie jej „kobietą", zgodziła się w końcu by zacząć.

- Prawda czy wyzwanie – zapytał Wolfram. – Ja, jako pomysłodawca, zaczynam.

- Niech będzie wyzwanie – spojrzała bezradnie na kulkę, która chcąc czy nie chcąc, zmusi ich do mówienia prawdy.

- Ostro zaczynasz, super – uśmiechnął się, a dziewczyna jęknęła, spodziewając się najgorszego scenariusza.- Wybierz osobę, która najbardziej ci się tutaj podoba i dotknij ją w miejsce, które uważasz za najbardziej intymne.

Dziewczyna zbladła i siedząca obok niej Hermiona podobnie. Harry poruszył się niespokojnie.

Większość osób patrzyła na zmianę na Ginny i Harry'ego, pewni, że to właśnie jego wybierze. Wyzwana popatrzyła niepewnym wzrokiem na kulkę, która w jej mniemaniu była teraz największym złem świata i podniosła się niepewnie z poduszki. Poszła w kierunku Złotego Chłopca, ale zamiast ukucnąć obok niego, zwróciła się do Draco i szybko dotknęła niewielkiego wybrzuszenia w spodniach i od razu wróciła na swoje miejsce, czerwieniąc się jak piwonia.

W sali dało się słyszeć cichy chichot, nagle przerwany głośnym „auł", gdy Hermiona uciszyła Wolframa palnięciem w głowę. To trochę rozładowało atmosferę i teraz wszyscy śmiali się z młodego Malfoya, spoglądającego wilkiem na Hermione. Dziewczyna siedziała dumnie na swoim miejscu, po czym, jak przystało na dobrze wychowaną nastolatkę, pokazała mu język.

- Ginny, teraz ty losujesz – powiedział Draco, a przed nią pojawiła się szklana kula ze złożonymi karteczkami.

- Dobry pomysł braciszku – pochwalił Wolfram.

Dziewczyna włożyła rękę do naczynia i wyjęła jedną z karteczek; rozwinęła ją i głośno powiedziała:

- Fred, prawda czy wyzwanie.

- Prawda siostrzyczko – uśmiechnął się rudzielec.

- Niech będzie. To klasyka. Twój pierwszy stosunek : z kim, gdzie, kiedy i jak było.

- To nie wierzycie w moją cnotę? – oburzył się jeden z bliźniaków, a kulka zajarzyła się czerwienią. – No co … tylko sprawdzałem … Blaise, moja czwarta klasa, łazienka prefektów, było szybko i nerwowo.

- Facet? – zdziwiła się Ginny

- Blaise stracił dziewictwo w trzeciej klasie? – spytał Wolfram zazdrosnym głosem.

- Jakoś tak wyszło – odpowiedział uśmiechnięty Fred i przesunąwszy do siebie kulę z imionami, sam wylosował kolejną ofiarę.

- Hermiona – odczytał z diabelskim zadowoleniem na twarzy.

Dziewczyna jęknęła, a wtedy usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. Odwrócili się i zobaczyli wchodzących do sali trzech mężczyzn.

- Taka zabawa bez nas? – zaśmiał się Tom i wziąwszy poduszkę dosiadł się do kręgu.

- On mnie zmusił – zaznaczył Lucjusz, wskazując na Riddla i również zajął miejsce wśród młodzieży.

Snape stał ciągle w wejściu.

- Na mnie nie patrzcie, nie zamierzam grać w tą irytującą grę dla napalonych nastolatków – warknął i założył ręce na piersi, w obronnym geście.

- Severusie, wyluzuj – zachęcił Tom – Pokaż młodzieży, że nie jesteś starym zgredem.

Mężczyzna prychnął na tą zniewagę, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

- Severusie – spróbował jeszcze raz Riddle - pamiętasz te zdjęcia, które ktoś czystym przypadkiem zrobił ci w kąpieli, gdy żaliłeś się swojej gumowej kaczuszce? Chyba nie chcesz by zobaczyli je w Hogwarcie, a mam tu co najmniej dwóch dowcipnisiów, którzy chętnie skorzystaliby z okazji, aby je opublikować. Więc albo do nas dołączysz, albo przypadkiem mogą się one znaleźć w bagażu bliźniaków – zakończył uśmiechając się łagodnie.

Snape ruszył w ich stronę, zgrzytając zębami, a obecni cudem powstrzymywali się, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- To zagranie jest nieludzkie, nawet jak na ciebie – powiedział, wziął gwałtowanie poduszkę, rzucił ją między Harry'ego i Draco, tak, że chłopcy musieli się od siebie odsunąć i usiadł między nimi, w nienagannej, wyprostowanej pozycji.

Blondyn wypowiedział coś bezgłośnie i w kuli pojawiły się dodatkowe karteczki.

- Więc Hermiona, co wybierasz? – zapytał Fred wracając do zabawy.

- Wyzwanie.

- Idealnie, pocałuj osobę, obecną w tym pokoju, która najbardziej ci się podoba. W usta oczywiście – dodał szybko.

Dziewczyna na początku bardzo się przestraszyła. Spróbowała ostatniej deski ratunku.

- Fred, mogę odrabiać za ciebie wszystkie zadania domowe przez miesiąc jak mnie z tego zwolnisz, proszę. – powiedziała błagalnie, patrząc na rudzielca

- Nie ma mowy! – oburzył się Wolfram – Zadanie to zadanie.

- Co racja to racja – odparł rudowłosy, wpatrując się z wyczekiwaniem w pobladłą dziewczynę.

-Hermi, to zabawa – zachęciła już Ginny, ciesząc się, że swoje upokorzenie ma już za sobą, szczególnie, że nie było wtedy w pokoju dorosłych.

- Panno Granger i tak wszyscy wiedząc za kim wodzisz oczami, więc nie wyczekuj na jakieś wielkie zaskoczenie – odparł szorstko Snape – I on też nie będzie miał nic naprzeciwko – dodał, a dziewczyna szybko podniosła na niego oczy ze zdziwieniem.

Ciągle patrząc się na swojego profesora, jakby dodawało jej to odwagi, podniosła się i podeszła do Toma i lekko pocałowała go w usta, chciała od razu uciec, ale mężczyzna złapał ją za rękę i przyciągnął bliżej do siebie. Pocałował ją mocniej i zdecydowanie z większą pasją niż miała zamiar zrobić to dziewczyna, lecz ona również oddała się chwili. Po kilkunastu sekundach odsunęła się od niego z buraczanym odcieniem twarzy i lekkim uśmiechem.

- To teraz Hermiona będzie miała problemy z przedstawieniem swojego wybranka opinii publicznej - zauważył Fred.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał Tom, udając niezrozumienie – Przecież jestem przystojny, kulturalny …

- Skromny – dorzucił Snape

- …odpowiednio bogaty, inteligent – wyliczał dalej – Kto zwróci uwagę na jakieś tam moje małe, niewinne wady jak na przykład chęć podbicia świata?

Wróciła na swoje miejsce, korzystając z ogólnej wesołości, która sprawiła, że z jej osoby uwaga została zwrócona na niewinnie uśmiechającego się Toma i wylosowała następną karteczkę.

- Harry – odczytała.

- Prawda – odpowiedział szybko.

- Kto z tego pokoju jest ostatnią osobą, którą chciałbyś pocałować?

- Tylko jedna? – jęknął. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową – Ron i pan Malfoy.

Zgromadzeni zaśmiali się.

- A dlaczego? – zapytał oburzony Ron, wywołując kolejną porcję chichotów.

- Przecież mój ojciec jest podobny do mnie, więc nie powinno ci to sprawić problemu – zauważył Draco – wybierz rudzielca.

- Właśnie w tym problem, że jest podobny. Wyobrażasz sobie jak kiedyś powie naszym znajomym, że pocałowałem go będąc z tobą? Ale masz rację. Jednak Ron. Twojemu ojcu nie sprawiło by to przyjemności, mam przynajmniej taką nadzieje, a skoro Ron…

- Zamknij się – warknął rudzielec – wcale mi się nie podobasz – odparł buńczucznie, wywołując po raz kolejny wesołość wśród zebranych.

- Widzisz nie było tak źle, Gryfiaku. Losuj – pośpieszył go Ślizgon.

- Snape. – odczytał Harry, po wyjęciu karteczki z kuli.

- Prawda – odpowiedział i zmrużył oczy patrząc na chrześniaka jakby chciał dodać, że pożałuje, jeśli zapyta go o coś nieodpowiedniego.

Draco szepnął coś do ucha brunetowi, a ten się uśmiechnął i pokiwał głową.

- Nie wolno podpowiadać – zauważył profesor, patrząc nienawistnie na Ślizgona. Domyślał się, że coś co ten popieprzony dzieciak może wymyślić, na pewno nie będzie przyjemne i łatwe w odpowiedzi.

- A więc, korzystając z okazji i mając na uwagę twoje wcześniejsze protesty względem mnie i Draco, chciałem zapytać kiedy i z kim miał miejsce twój ostatni stosunek, ponieważ uważamy, że możesz po prostu czuć potrzebę i nam zazdrościć. – powiedział Złoty Chłopiec uśmiechając się z satysfakcją.

Snape nie wiedział, że blondyn trafi idealnie w jego obecnie najczulszy punkt, dotyczący ostatniej nocy.

- Niebywała elokwencja, Potter – odparł groźnie – więc chce ci powiedzieć, że niczego mi nie brakuje i dziękuję za twoją troskę.

- Nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie – zauważył Ślizgon.

- Bo to nie wasza sprawa, ale skoro muszę uczestniczyć w tej głupiej grze, to miało to miejsce w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia, więc jak widzicie, nie mam żadnych niespełnionych potrzeb.

- To nadal nie pełna odpowiedź – zauważył Harry i aż cofnął się od siedzącego obok profesora, który miał w oczach rządze mordu.

- Znajomy, nie znacie – odparł szybko, a kuleczka zajarzyła się czerwienią, wydając cichy świst.

Dopiero teraz Severus zwrócił uwagę na obecność urządzenia.

- Kto przytachał tu to cholerstwo? – warknął.

- Severusie, znasz zasady. Prawda, albo zdjęcia trafiają do … BLIŹNIAKÓW? – odparł zbyt głośno i ze zbyt wielkim zdziwieniem by było to normalne.

Rudzielce wstały i podeszły do swojego profesora, czepiając się jego ramion i uśmiechając się diabelsko.

- Dwa rudowłose potwory – warknął do nich, próbując się ich pozbyć, a kulka przestała hałasować i przybrała swój naturalny kolor. Obecni popatrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Tom i Lucjusz roześmiali się głośno, ale reszta trwała w stanie kompletnego zatrzymania i z głupimi wyrazami twarzy.

Bliźniaki jak na potwierdzenie i jakby miały na celu jeszcze większe pognębienie swojego nauczyciela, przybliżyli się do niego. Fred pocałował go w szyję, a George polizał jego ucho.

Mężczyzna po raz kolejny użył wewnętrznej magii, parząc bliźniaki, które odskoczyły, ale ciągle uśmiechały się do niego.

- Dosyć tego – powiedział ostro – Byłem pijany, oni rozprowadzili po całej mojej łazience eliksir pożądania i zamiast stamtąd uciec, to siedzieli tam, gdy ja poszedłem wziąć prysznic. Niewiele pamiętam, a mam nadzieję zapomnieć o wszystkim, lecz te bestie chyba wzięły sobie na cel, gnębienie mnie do końca mojego marnego żywota. Więc jeśli nie przestaniecie – ostrzegł – jedno Oblivate i już was tu nie ma.

- Severusie, nie mogę ci pozwolić na usunięcie ich wspomnień. Są zbyt unikatowe – zachichotał Tom, ale zaraz znów przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy – bliźniaki są zdolne, a chyba nie chcemy, by skoro są po naszej stronie, stracili swoje umiejętności. Wiesz, że to zaklęcie jest bardzo specyficzne i używane jedynie w ostateczności, ze względu na swoje skutki uboczne. A nie uważam, żeby wymazanie wspomnień o jak się domyślam, wspaniałym seksie, skoro wciąż się do ciebie zalecają, było uważane za sytuację krytyczną.

- Tom, nie przeginaj i lepiej zajmij się tą przeklętą grą – odpowiedział Snape.

- Ale przecież to twoja kolej na losowanie – zauważył Riddle, a Mistrz Eliksirów jęknął z irytacji.

Rudzielce wróciły na swoje miejsce, nie spuszczając wzroku z obecnego obiektu ich sympatii.

- Draco – odczytał i mściwie spojrzał na Ślizgona.

- Prawda – odpowiedział tamten, patrząc wyzywająco na nauczyciela.

- Opowiedz nam jak odkryłeś swoją orientację.

Chłopak jęknął, a jego brat zaśmiał się nerwowo.

- To przeze mnie – wypalił młody.

- Już nic mnie nie zdziwi – jęknęła Hermiona, a Ginny pokiwała głową, zgadzając się z przyjaciółką.

- To może ty nam to opowiesz – zwrócił się nauczyciel do czarnowłosego, a tamten przytaknął chętnie. Draco opadł na poduszkę, wciskając się w nią najbardziej jak mógł.

- Wiecie jak to jest. Znalazłem kiedyś w sypialni rodziców, mając dwanaście lat, pewnie ciekawe przedmioty. Byli oni wtedy na jakimś balu, a zazwyczaj trzymali je pod kluczem, dlatego też uznałem, że muszą być albo niebezpieczne albo bardzo ciekawe. Nauczyłem się pewnego zaklęcia i udało mi się otworzyć zamek.

Lucjusz jęknął.

- Wziąłem przedmioty do swojego pokoju – kontynuował najmłodszy Malfoy – i próbowałem dojść do czego służą. Wcześniej, udało mi się obejrzeć pewien film z kolekcji ojca i po chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że mam przed sobą magiczny wibrator.

- Coraz ciekawej – zauważył Tom – kontynuuj młody, obiecujemy, że tatuś nie wyciągnie konsekwencji ze względu na twoje dawne postępowanie, prawda Lucjuszu?

Stary Malfoy wcale nie wyglądał na takiego, który miałby wybaczyć synowi swoje postępowanie, nawet gdyby miało ono miejsce sto lat temu.

- No i skoro już go miałem… to chciałem zobaczyć jak działa. No i wiecie … W każdym razie wtedy wszedł Draco. Jego mina mówiła sama za siebie, ale zamiast mnie zbesztać czy coś, sam chciał spróbować. No i chyba mu się spodobało.

- Jak chociaż słowo z tej durnej historii – powiedział blady Ślizgon – wyjdzie poza nasze towarzystwo, to osobiście zamorduję tą osobę gołymi rękami. A poza tym nad swoją orientacja zastanawiałem się wcześniej i byłem prawie pewny. Na dziewczyny nigdy nie zwracałem specjalnej uwagi i to wcale nie ten cholerny wibrator mnie uświadomił młody – warknął na brata.

- A co ? – zapytał buńczucznie Wolfram.

- Ty już dobrze wiesz kto – podkreślił, patrząc wymownie na Harry'ego.

- Podobałem ci się w wieku jedenastu lat? – zapytał brunet z niedowierzaniem.

- Może nie już wtedy, ale myślę, że po klubie pojedynków to na pewno.

- Wtedy jak napuściłeś na mnie węża, potem myślałeś, że go na ciebie szczuje i wyzwałeś mnie od psycholi?

- No wiesz, wężomowa jest cholernie seksowna. – odpowiedział blondyn, uśmiechając się.

- _No co ty nie powiesz, kochanie. _– wysyczał Harry z uśmiechem.

- Użyłeś wężomowy ? – zapytał zszokowany Draco.

- Tak, a co?

- Zrozumiałem co powiedziałeś – wyjąkał.- Twój głos był jakby bardziej zmysłowy, ale wiem co znaczyło.

- _A mnie rozumiesz? – _zaszyczał Tom.

- Teraz słyszałem syk – odpowiedział Draco, domyślając się co chciał sprawdzić Riddle.

- Wasze połączenie jest coraz mocniejsze z dnia na dzień – wyjaśnił Snape – Zapewnie nie rozumiesz tego co mówi Harry, ale słyszysz w jego myślach co chce powiedzieć. Stąd też ta zmiana głosu, bo dzieje się to jednocześnie.

- _Kocham cię, Smoku – _wysyczał Harry, a Draco uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

- Ja również, Gryfiaku. – powiedział na głos, nie zważając na zdziwione minę obecnych, którzy oprócz Riddla nie mieli pojęcia o co im chodzi.

- Jesteście naprawdę wyjątkowi chłopcy – zauważył Tom i pokiwał z uznaniem głową.

- Wracamy do gry? – odezwał się George, po chwili milczenia, a obecni pokiwali zgodnie głowami. – Draco losuj.

- Lucjusz – odczytał i uśmiechnął się blondyn – powiedź mi więc ojcze, czy byłeś kiedyś z facetem i jeśli tak to podaj nazwisko?

- Ty smarkaczu się tak nie szczerz, żadnego szacunku do własnego ojca… - narzekał, wywołując znów chichot u obecnych.

- Wiesz, że cię to ojcze nie minie, więc się nie wykręcaj, tylko mów jak na spowiedzi – zwrócił mu uwagę Wolfram.

- Wiecie, że mogę was jeszcze wydziedziczyć, prawda? – zapytał unosząc brew, ale groźba nie odniosła zamierzonego skutku i po głośnym westchnięciu odpowiedział – To był błąd młodości i wspólnie zgodziliśmy się w tej opinii z partnerem. I było to zanim zaręczyłem się z waszą matką – podkreślił, a po chwili wskazał głową na ponurego Snape'a.

- Proszę, skończmy to już, nie chcę dowiedzieć się jeszcze więcej – powiedziała żałośnie Hermiona, powodując ogólną wesołość.

- Zgadzam się z tobą – powiedział Tom – i nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, że sam wolałbym nie paść ofiarą waszych niewyżytych, młodych mózgów. W każdym razie, nie jest jeszcze tak późno – powiedział patrząc na zegar, który wskazywał za dwie północ – może wypiłabyś ze mną jeszcze herbatę? Chętnie porozmawiałbym na temat naszych zajęć.

Snape prychnął, ale zaraz sam wpadł w kłopoty, ponieważ bliźniacy chcieli się do niego wprosić pod pretekstem omówienia ich najnowszego wynalazku, którym głównym składnikiem miał być ważony przez nich eliksir pożądania. I mimo protestów profesora, trzymając go za dwie ręce pomogli mu wyjść z sali.

Zaraz za nimi podążyli Tom z Hermioną, która chętnie przystała na propozycję nauczyciela, tylko trochę się przy tym rumieniąc.

Wolfram namówił Rona, aby mógł odprowadzić go do siebie, z oczywistą nadzieją, że rudzielec go nie wyprosi i pozwoli zostać trochę dłużej, szczególnie, że już nie długo mieli oni wrócić do innych szkół.

Draco zabrał Harry'ego do swojego pokoju, a w drodze do niego przyłączyli się do nich Neville i Ginny, którym blondyn miał przypomnieć drogę do ich sypialni. Rozstali się w korytarzu, a chłopcom udało się jeszcze usłyszeć, jak Longbottom proponuje dziewczynie wspólną grę w makao.

Lucjusz został sam w sali i zawoławszy domowego skrzata, kazał uprzątnąć mu bałagan. Widząc po kolei wychodzące pary, zatęsknił za swoją żoną.

OOO

- Ależ Tom... – jęknęła cichutko Hermiona, gdy ten usiadł obok niej na kanapie. Położył rękę na jej udzie i popatrzył w oczy. - Nie powinniśmy...

- Czujesz coś do mnie? - Zapytał, a jego oczy błyszczały z emocji. Nawet Hermiona nie podejrzewała, że ten mężczyzna, uważany przez społeczeństwo za potwora, może mieć więcej uczuć niż niejeden zwyczajny człowiek.

- Nie wiem - powiedziała na początku, ale po krótkim zastanowieniu dodała cichutko - wiesz przecież, że tak...

- To wspaniale - wyszeptał jej do ucha - bo ja zakochałem się w tobie od pierwszego wejrzenia - to powiedziawszy zatopił się w jej ustach.

OOO

- Ale Wolfram - Zaczął Ron, gdy chłopak posadził go na łóżku i sam usiadł mu na kolanach. Mimo wszystko czarnowłosy wyczuł, że rudzielec jest podniecony. - Ja w ogóle nie wiem, czy...

- Och, zamknij się już - powiedział, a zaraz potem wbił się w usta chłopaka, który również oddał mu pocałunek. Po chwili oderwał się, by zaczerpnąć powietrza - Po prostu odpręż się a ja ci wszystko pokarzę. Zdecydować możesz się później – dodał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

OOO

- Harry - wyjęczał blondyn. Rozbierali się chaotycznie, chcą jak najszybciej poczuć swoje nagie ciała przy sobie - To co mówił Wolfram...

- Nie przejmuj się - odpowiedział brunet - Wiesz, jak chcesz, to sami też możemy kiedyś wypróbować takie zabawki - powiedziawszy to pocałował mocno blondyna, rzucając się z nim na lóżko.

Napięcie, które budowało się między nimi przez cały dzień, w końcu musiało dać o sobie znać.

OOO

- Makao! – powiedziała ucieszona dziewczyna, trzymając ostatnio kartę w rękach.

- Ginny, nie możesz ciągle wygrywać. To wręcz nieprawdopodobne z logicznego punku widzenia – zauważył Nevil poważnym tonem, a w rękach trzymał prawie połowę tali.

- No wiesz - zaczęła tłumaczyć się dziewczyna z łobuzerskim uśmiechem – wychowałam się z braćmi.

- Oszukujesz! – wykrzyknął chłopak, uśmiechając się do niej – Powinienem się wszystkiego domyśleć. Nikt nie ma takiego szczęścia by wygrać siedem partii pod rząd.

- Ale chyba się nie gniewasz ? – zapytała niewinnie, trzepocząc rzęsami.

- Nie – odpowiedział wolno chłopak, nie odrywając od niej wzroku.

Przybliżył się do niej nieco, a chwilę później karty rozsypały się po podłodze, niezauważone przez całującą się parę.

OOO

- Odczepcie się! – warknął Snape – Jeśli chodzi o ten eliksir …

- Profesorku - zaczął George – ty chyba nie myślisz, że zaciągnęliśmy cię do pustej sypialni, po to by rozmawiać na temat składników jakiś mikstur.

- Szczególnie, że opracowaliśmy już cały skład – pochwalił się Fred – jesteśmy w tym naprawdę dobrzy.

- Więc powinieneś docenić nasze poświęcenie…

- …i odpowiednio nas za nie nagrodzić.

- Szczególnie, że nie tylko w eliksirach jesteśmy dobrzy.

- A ty się z nami zgadzasz, wnioskując po wczorajszych jękach rozkoszy.

Przybliżyli się do niego na niebezpieczną odległość, zdecydowanie przekraczając granice nauczyciel – uczniowie.

- Wiecie, że mogę przez to wylecieć z roboty? – pokiwali głowami – A domyślacie się co powiedziała by na to wasza matka? Albo koledzy w szkole? Już nie mówiąc, że jesteście rodzeństwem! Ja naprawdę oszalałem… - podsumował cicho, gdy Fred pocałował go delikatnie w szyję, a George wziął się za odpinanie koszuli swojego nauczyciela.

- Nikomu nic nie powiemy – powiedział jeden z bliźniaków, ale Snape nie mógł rozpoznać który, ponieważ myślami był już daleko stąd, najlepiej we własnym łóżku, z dwoma rudymi potworami, u boku.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Następnego dnia wrócili do Srebrnego Wzgórza w wyśmienitych humorach. Bliźniaki również zostały w rezydencji, korzystając z tego, że zaczął się weekend. Przy śniadaniu śmiali się i rozmawiali o całkowicie przyziemnych rzeczach. Później odbyły się lekcje oklumencji, które trwały aż do obiadu. Jedynie Severus z Ronem się na nim nie zjawili. Dołączyli do domowników dopiero późnym popołudniem, a Ron dumnie oświadczył, że udało mu się utrzymać kilku minutowy mur, a zapytani, dlaczego nie zjawili się na posiłku, odpowiedzieli, że aby mu się to udało potrzebował kilku dodatkowych bodźców.

- Tak długo przeglądał moje najgorsze wspomnienia i te … intymne, aż się nie obroniłem. – poinformował Ron

- To ty masz braciszku, jakieś życie intymne? – zapytał Fred – Współczuje Severusowi oglądania tego dramatu.

- Wypraszam sobie – wtrącił się Wolfram – powinniście najlepiej wiedzieć, że rudzi mężczyźni są bardzo dobrzy w łóżku, prawda wujku? – zwrócił się do Snape, który spiorunował go wzrokiem.

- Czyli w poniedziałek wracamy do szkoły – podsumował Harry smutnym głosem.

Snape popatrzył na niego, niemal z uczuciem i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Zawsze możesz tu wrócić, przecież to teraz twój dom – oświadczył tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, ale dla Harry'ego takie, kolejne już zresztą, zapewnienie warte było tony galonów. Uśmiechnął się do opiekuna, a ten wywrócił oczami, oddalając się od chrześniaka. Widocznie wyczerpał już swój pokład empatii jak na tą chwilę.

Cały weekend poświęcili na szlifowanie swojej nowej umiejętności. Dodatkowo wieczorami Look nauczał ich kilku nowych, przydatnych zaklęć, lecz okazało się, że nie są oni tak uzdolnieni w sztuce magii umysłu jak Harry czy Draco. Szczególnie irytowało to Hermione, która mimo ciągłego czytania i prób, była niewiele lepsza od Rona czy Neville'a, którzy zazwyczaj mieli dużo gorsze wyniki od dziewczyny. Hermiona dobrze radziła sobie w zaklęciach, w których wykorzystywana była inkantacja, ale już bez niej, nie potrafiła wyczarować niczego sensownego. Przekonywała jednak wszystkich wokół, że się nie podda. Wspominała również o konieczności dodatkowych sesji zajęć wraz z Tomem, ale goście podsumowali to jedynie dobrotliwym uśmiechem.

To bliźniacy i Ginny radzili sobie najlepiej z nowym rodzajem czarów, jaki mieli opanować. Weasleyówna wykazała się umiejętnością rzucania wolnych klątw, a chłopcom wychodziło transmutowanie jednych rzeczy w inne.

W niedziele umówili się, że rozegrają mecz quidditcha. Podzielili się na dwie drużyny – Harry, Draco, Tom i Ron oraz Fred, George, Ginny i Wolfram. Szybko okazało się, że młody Malfoy jest świetnym obrońcą i tylko dzięki temu, że Potter po spektakularnym nurkowaniu, prześcignął Ginny i złapał znicza, pozwoliło to wygrać pierwszej drużynie.

Jedynie Riddle zgodził się na uczestnictwo w zabawie, ponieważ reszta dorosłych oświadczyła, że woli popatrzeć z trybun na to jak młodzi dają Czarnoksiężnikowi po tyłku, gdzie będą mieli na to lepszą widoczność. Niewiele się pomylili, ponieważ Tom grający na pozycji ścigającego, szybko stwierdził, że nie dorównuje umiejętności młodzieży, ale nie przeszkodziło mu to w dalszej zabawie.

Zwycięstwo świętowali hucznie i większość uznała, że skończy się to wielkim kacem. Severus pod koniec imprezy wspaniałomyślnie poinformował ich, że nie mają co liczyć na eliksir przeciwko kacu i jutro, Harry i Draco będą musieli męczyć się od popołudnia na jego lekcjach. Jedynie Hermiona, która zadowoliła się zaledwie jednym słabym drinkiem, uśmiechała się z wyższością do chłopaków, pewna, że będzie całkowicie przytomna na zajęciach. Ron z każdą minutą wieczoru był coraz bardziej przygnębiony i choć wszyscy rozumieli dlaczego tak się dzieje, on nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Wolfram również nie wyglądał na zachwyconego rozstaniem z nowymi przyjaciółmi i powrotem do Francji.

Długo nie mogli zdobyć się na to by pójść spać, a Snape ostrzegający ich po raz enty, że będą jutro nieprzytomni, dał sobie w końcu z tym spokój i zapowiedział niemiłą pobudkę. W końcu około trzeciej rozeszli się do pokojów. Parami.

OOO

Mistrz Eliksirów spełnił swoje groźby i już o siódmej zostali postawieni na nogi przez skrzaty, które z przepraszającą miną oraz w kółko powtarzając, że to rozkaz pana, obudziły ich szklanką wody wylaną na twarz. Ze złymi humorami powlekli się na dół i jedynie bliźniacy wyglądali jakby ominęła ich ta _przyjemność_.

Pożegnali się z osobami, które zostawały na miejscu, w tym bardzo wylewnie z Wolframem, który nie mógł się wręcz oderwać od Rona i podążyli na błonia, gdzie mieli użyć Świstoklika.

Wylądowali w lesie, Snape wysłał ich bagaże do pokoi i podążyli do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie właśnie miało miejsce śniadanie. Bliźniacy podali jeszcze fiolki Draco, Harry'emu, Neville'owi i Ronowi, czym zaskarbili sobie ich bezgraniczną wdzięczność. Widocznie dobre układy z Mistrzem Eliksirów pomagają przy zwędzeniu kilku fiolek, które wręcz uratowały życie czwórce Gryfonów, albo przynajmniej wyleczyły ich ból głowy, co w tej sytuacji uznawane było za jedno i to samo.

Przywitały ich zdumione miny, gdy wparowali wspólnie do pomieszczenia, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając. Draco podążył do swojego stołu, gdzie głośno powitali go Ślizgoni. Snape wszedł do pomieszczenia kilka minut później, bocznymi drzwiami, a jego wejście przywitał tubalny okrzyk rozczarowania uczniów trzech domów, którzy mieli nadzieję na jeszcze kilka dni wolnego od ciężkich lekcji eliksirów, oraz głośne klaskanie jego podopiecznych, cieszących się z powrotu opiekuna, który jako jedyny się za nimi wstawiał. Severus uśmiechnął się perfidnie, co dla Węży oznaczało powrót ich króla, a dla reszty zapowiedź harówki.

Poranna lekcja OPCM była całkiem spokojna i przyjemna, nawet jak na Look'a, który zorganizował im powtórkę z zaklęć, jakie przerabiali w ostatnim tygodniu. Po kursie, jakim zostali obarczeni podczas pobytu w Srebrnym Wzgórzu, takie zadanie nie stanowiło dla nich najmniejszego problemu. Jedynie Ron wyglądał na przygnębionego i nie przykładał się za bardzo do tego, co miał teraz robić.

Harry i Hermiona po lunchu, poszli ku wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali, gdzie dołączył do nich Draco i Blaise, by wspólnie udać się na popołudniową lekcje eliksirów. Snape zwężył oczy na ich widok, nie dostrzegając żadnych fizycznych objawów kaca, a Hermiona przysięgała, że usłyszała jak mówi, że _będzie musiał dzisiaj ukarać dwa potwory za niesubordynację. _

Lekcja minęła szybko i bez żadnych problemów, a Harry i Draco obiecali sobie, że poszukają po niej Lunę. Udało im się znaleźć ją dopiero po półgodzinie, gdy zapytany przez nich Krukon z jej roku poinformował ich, że siedzi ona w bibliotece. Dosiedli się do niej, a ona przywitała ich uśmiechem, nie odrywając wzroku od książki.

- Luno, jesteś bardzo zajęta? – szepnął Harry, by nie denerwować bibliotekarki – Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać, ale to niezbyt odpowiednie miejsce. Może przejdziemy się na błonia?

- Jasne – odpowiedziała i poszła w kierunku regałów by odłożyć książkę na miejsce.

Wyszli na zewnątrz i przywitał ich kolejny piękny dzień września. Wielu uczniów korzystając z pogody, spędzało czas wolny od zajęć na błoniach, rozkoszując się świeżym powietrzem.

Poszli nad jezioro i dopiero tam Harry odważył się powiedzieć to, co od dawna leżało mu na wątrobie.

- Luno, chciałem przeprosić…

- Za co? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. – To ty stoisz za atakiem upiorotraszek na moje wypracowanie z Transmutacji?

- Co? To znaczy nie. Chodzi o coś innego – powiedział speszony chłopak – Umówiliśmy się ostatnio i bardzo zależało nam na tym by ci wtedy towarzyszyć, ale…

- Nie przepraszaj. Widziałam scenę w Wielkiej Sali, a w całej szkole chodziły plotki, że Dumbledore uwięził cię, byś nie mógł się z nikim kontaktować w sprawie przejęcia szkoły przez Voldemorta. Nie martw się. Naprawdę to rozumiem. Masz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, a zresztą Draco mnie uprzedził, że możecie nie przyjść, skoro wyniknęła taka sprawa.

Chłopcy popatrzyli na siebie i nie bardzo wiedzieli co odpowiedzieć.

- Harry nie chce przejąć władzy nad szkołą... – zaczął Draco.

- Nie? – zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna – To szkoda, bo już obmyślałam artykuł, jaki mogłabym wysłać tacie by umieścił go z Żonglerze. Czasami tam pisuję – wyjaśniła - Chciałam go zatytułować „Najmłodszy dyrektor w historii Hogwartu."

- Obiecuję ci – powiedział Harry – że jak tylko dorosnę do przejęcia szkoły, zaraz cię o tym poinformuje, dobrze?

- Oczywiście – dziewczyna wyglądała na szczęśliwą i udobruchaną.

- Więc co u ciebie słychać? – zapytał Gryfon.

- Dobrze. Fajnie jest znowu wrócić do szkoły. Co prawda większość moich rzeczy znów poginęła, a drugą połowę znajduję w innych miejscach niż je zostawiłam, ale już się do tego przyzwyczaiłam. Moi współmieszkańcy lubią płatać mi kawały – dodała uśmiechając się do nich, a chłopcy wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia – W każdym bądź razie fajnie, że znowu jesteście w szkole. Uczniowie od dawna nie mieli o czym plotkować. Jak było w domu Snape'a? Voldemort dawał ci kolejne lekcje, abyś mógł zrzucić dyrektora z piedestału?

- Nie, głównie odpoczywaliśmy, a to Hermiona, Ginny, Neville i Ron się uczyli- odpowiedział szczerze. I tak nikt nie uwierzy dziewczynie.

- Szykujesz sobie własną armię? – zapytała podniecona.

- Coś w tym stylu, ale to na razie sekret, dobrze?

OOO

- Mieliśmy się stawić na szlaban.

- Tak, proszę wejść.

Bliźniacy weszli do gabinetu Snape i zaraz po zamknięciu drzwi ich twarze rozjaśnił uśmiech. Profesor jednak nie odwzajemnił tego gestu.

- Możecie mi wyjaśnić, jakim cudem zniknęły mi dzisiaj cztery fiolki z eliksirem na kaca z prywatnych zapasów, dokładnie wtedy, gdy mieliście dostęp do moich kwater? – zapytał srogo.

- Wydaje nam się…

- …że to może być magia! – szepnęli, jakby wyjawiali przy tym jedną z tajemnic dzisiejszego świata.

Severus aż warknął ze złości.

- Jesteście niezwykle irytującymi potworami, które… - zaczął Snape.

- …zasługują na karę – dokończyli jednocześnie, ciągle się uśmiechając.

- Dokładnie. Dlatego przygotowałem dla was coś specjalnego. Chodźcie za mną – oświadczył mężczyzna i ruszył ku drzwiom wyjściowym z kwatery.

Bliźniacy posłusznie podążyli za nim.

- Czyżby nasz profesor miał fantazję na temat zabaw w klasie? – zapytał Fred półgłosem, gdy dotarli przed sale eliksirów.

Uśmiech od razu jednak zszedł im z twarzy, gdy weszli do środka. Odrzucił ich zapach zgnilizny i jakby zepsutego jajka.

- Co tu się stało? – wyjęczał George, zatykając sobie usta by nie zwymiotować.

- Czwartej klasie nie wyszedł eliksir powodujący gojenie się ran. Widowiskowo opryskał kilkoro uczniów i połowę pomieszczenia. Bachory już są w skrzydle szpitalnym, a teraz musi ktoś to posprzątać – oświadczył Snape, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- A dzieciak, który to spowodował nie dostał szlabanu za wybuch? – zapytał mając nadzieję, że jednak myli się co do planów na wieczór, jakie przygotował im Severus.

- Był Gryfonem. Wolałem odebrać mu masę punktów, w końcu trzeba nadrobić za cały tydzień, prawda?

- Nigdy nie powstrzymywałeś się przed tym i tym jednocześnie – oświadczył Fred.

- Postanowiłem być wspaniałomyślny. Zresztą, co byłoby mi po szczeniaku, skoro i tak wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym? A bałagan musi być uprzątnięty na jutrzejsze poranne lekcje, a wątpię by dzieciak wyszedł do tej pory ze szpitala.

- Filch musi być wkurzony, skoro przyjdzie mu to sprzątać… - powiedział George, uważnie śledząc twarz profesora, na której zaraz wykwitł satysfakcjonujący uśmiech.

- Chłopcy, przecież nie możemy go obarczać takimi głupotami, skoro to was miałem ukarać. Taka kara wydaje się adekwatna do waszego zachowania, nie uważacie?

- Ale mógłbyś nas ukarać w inny sposób, wiesz? Bardziej przyjemny – podsunął George.

- Kara nie może być przyjemna, bo nie byłaby wtedy karą – oświadczył Severus – Zabierajcie się do roboty – ponaglił.

- Żartujesz, prawda? – wyjąkał Fred.

- Ja nigdy nie żartuję panie Weasley. Proszę to sobie zapamiętać. - Odszedł od nich i usiadł za biurkiem. Widocznie planował pilnować ich przy pracy.

Chłopcy stali na środku z szeroko otwartymi buziami, spoglądając na profesora z niedowierzaniem. Przecież on nie mówi poważnie. Prawda? Spoglądał na nich z lekką kpiną w oczach, a na twarzy miał uśmieszek zwycięstwa. Chłopcy jednak nie zamierzali się poddać. Nie wygra z nimi tak łatwo.

Spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i wyszli na chwilę z klasy, do najbliższego schowka po wiaderka, mopy i szczotki. Wrócili z podniesionymi wysoko głowami jakby wcale nie obeszło ich to, co mają do wykonania, lecz z trudem powstrzymywali się od tego, by nie wybiec z cuchnącej klasy i nie zwymiotować w najbliższej łazience. Zacisnęli jednak zęby i postanowili nie dać okrutnemu mężczyźnie satysfakcji. Ułożą sobie jakiś plan i jeszcze mu pokażą.

Przez najbliższe dwie godziny szorowali podłogę, pilnując by żaden grymas wstrętu czy zmęczenia nie pojawił się na ich twarzy, co nie było łatwym zadaniem. Pomimo tego, że minęło już tyle czasu, nie uporali się nawet z jedną czwartą bałaganu i jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie skończą tego do północy. Szczerze zaczęli nienawidzić Snape, który siedział wygodnie w profesorskim krześle, nie spuszczając z nich wzroku.

- Lubisz patrzeć na czyjeś cierpienie, prawda? Podnieca cię to? – zapytał Fred, który miał już dość ciszy panującej w pomieszczeniu. Przecież nie mógł ich teraz bardziej ukarać. Chyba nie znalazłby gorszego zadania niż to, jakie właśnie wykonują.

- Nie wyglądacie jakbyście bardzo cierpieli – odparł Severus – Właściwie to jeszcze chwilę temu można by powiedzieć po wyrazach waszych twarzy, że całkiem wam się to podoba – dodał z uśmiechem.

- Jesteś chyba chory, skoro tak myślisz – odpowiedział George, szorując podłogę z nieukrywanym już obrzydzeniem.

- Już się obawiałem, że będę musiał zmarnować tu cały swój wieczór… - zaczął Snape.

- Co przez to rozumiesz? – zapytał George i razem z bratem podnieśli głowy, odrywając się w końcu od pracy.

- Nie znajduję przyjemności pilnując dwóch sfrustrowanych nastolatków w cuchnącej klasie, którzy zamiast pamiętać o tym, że są czarodziejami, bawią się w mugolskie sposoby czyszczenia – powiedział mężczyzna uśmiechając się kpiąco na wyraźny szok malujący się na ich twarzach – Czy zabrałem wam różdżki ?

- No, nie… - odpowiedzieli wspólnie.

- A czy zabroniłem używać wam czarów?

- Nie, ale…

- To dlaczego bawicie się w szorowanie tego ohydztwa mugolskimi sposobami, zamiast jak wspomnieliście wcześniej, moglibyśmy spożytkować czas po waszej karze na ciekawsze zajęcia?

- Na szlabanie nie można używać czarów. Taki jest regulamin – stwierdził George, nadal nie wierząc w to co słyszy.

- A czy wy kiedykolwiek trzymacie się zasad? Mam uwierzyć, że nigdy nie przemyciliście tych lipnych różdżek na szlabany z Filchem?

- Ale…

- Nie ma żadnych ale – jednym ruchem ręki sprawił, że brud zniknął i osoby obecne w pomieszczeniu od razu poczuły ulgę na zniknięcie z klasy źródła przerażającego smrodu – zamierzacie dalej patrzeć na mnie jakbym zabił waszą matkę, czy od razu przejdziemy do rzeczy? Bo jeśli nie chcecie to mam inne rzeczy do roboty, niż patrzenie na wasze szeroko otwarte buzie.

OOO

- …Ron! – krzyknęła Hermiona

- Co? – zapytał chłopak, podnosząc nieprzytomny wzrok na dziewczynę.

- Harry, weź coś z nim zrób, bo ja nie wyrobię – zwróciła się błagalnie do siedzącego obok bruneta, zajętego wypracowaniem z transmutacji.

Siedzieli razem nad zaległymi zadaniami, które namnożyły im się w ciągu prawie całego tygodnia nieobecności. Rudzielec nie wykazywał jednak żadnej aktywności, poza patrzeniem się w okno.

- Wydaje mi się, że on jest zupełnie stracony. Syndrom tęskniącego kochanka.

- Ale on musi się uczyć! Mamy tyle zaległości!

- Hermiono. Wyluzuj. Przejdzie mu. Potrzebuje tylko trochę czasu, prawda stary? – zwrócił się do Rona.

- Tak, tak… - odpowiedział na pół przytomny. – Myślicie, że go jeszcze zobaczę? – westchnął.

- On się chyba zakochał – wyszeptała zszokowana Hermiona.

- Ron, przyjacielu, zawsze możemy wrócić tam na weekend, wątpię by Tom długo pozwolił sobie na nas czekać – spojrzał na dziewczynę, która przybrała zawstydzoną minę.

- Naprawdę? To wspaniale – odpowiedział jak w transie nie odrywając wzroku od ściany.

- Posłuchaj… - Hermiona przykucnęła przy rudzielcu, zmuszając go by w końcu na nią spojrzał. Chłopak niechętnie przerzucił swój wzrok na dziewczynę – Musisz to skończyć, bo inaczej zarobisz szlaban od Trelawney – powiedziała wyraźnie.

Ron spojrzał na nią jakby wymagała od niego rzeczy niemożliwych.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i dała za wygraną.

- Może jeszcze jutro to skończyć – podrzucił myśl Harry.

- Jak jutro będzie w tym samym stanie to niczego nie skończy – przysunęła do siebie skończone już wypracowanie, zabrała kolejną kartkę pergaminu i zabrała się do pisania drugiej wersji zadanego tematu.

OOO

Na śniadaniu następnego dnia obecny był dyrektor, co od początku roku szkolnego bywało rzadkością. Dlatego też spore poruszenie zapanowało w sali, gdy staruszek podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i zabrał miejsce przy mównicy.

- Nieczęsto mamy z tym do czynienia – zaczął swoją przemowę – ale dzisiaj przyjmiemy do grona naszych uczniów nowego członka. Jest on przeniesiony na wniosek samego wiceministra – powiedział z niesmakiem – Wcześniej uczęszczał do Akademii Magii Beauxbatons we Francji – kilku Gryfonów na te słowa dyrektora oraz jeden Ślizgon, zaczęli się intensywnie wpatrywać w mównicę – Zostanie przydzielony do piątej klasy, według swojego wieku i mam nadzieję, że przywitacie go odpowiednio jak na to zasługuje.

Drzwi Wielkiej Sali otwarły się i wszedł do pomieszczenia uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Wolfram w towarzystwie Snape'a, który wyglądał na takiego, co najchętniej zamordowałby rozpierającą szczęściem istotę przed nim. Posłał Ronowi nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, ale ten wpatrzony był w idącego między stołami chłopaka jak w obrazek i niczego nie zauważył.

Uczniowie już zaczęli szeptać, zauważając niezwykłe podobieństwo nowego do Draco, a kilka dziewczyn zachichotało, zapewne mając nadzieję na bliższe poznanie się z chłopakiem.

Przerzucili wzrok na dyrektora, który przywołał Tiarę Przydziału. Wolfram podszedł nieskrępowany do starszego mężczyzny.

- Wolframie Malfoy, włóż teraz na głowę tę Tiarę i wskaże ci ona, gdzie będzie twoje miejsce przez najbliższe lata nauki – powiedział Dumbledore – pamiętaj, że wszystkie czyny, jakich się podejmiesz zapisane zostaną na poczet twojego domu. Te wykonane w dobrej intencji przyniosą mu dumę, a złe hańbę. Najważniejsze jest teraz byś nie zapomniał, że za swoje postępowanie rozliczany będziesz nie tylko przed sobą, ale przed całą społecznością uczniów domu, w którym od dzisiaj będziesz mieszkał.

Chłopak kiwnął głowa i wyciągnął ręce po kapelusz. Miał zamiar założyć sobie go na głowę, ale nie zdążył tego zrobić, bo jak tylko ją do siebie przybliżył w pomieszczeniu zabrzmiał donośny okrzyk.

- SLYTHERIN!

Ślizgoni podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc, klaszcząc i nawołując swojego nowego kolegę, a opiekun ich domu jedynie westchnął, mając przed sobą perspektywę użerania się z kolejnym Malfoyem. Jak tylko Lucjusz przesłał mu informację o prośbie swojego najmłodszego syna miał złe przeczucia. Widząc Wolframa, który wbrew nawoływaniu swoich domowników, podszedł najpierw do stołu Gryfonów, gdzie przywitał się wylewnie z bliźniakami, a następnie rzucił się na Rona, w całkiem nieprzyjacielskim uścisku, uznał, że miał ku temu słuszne powody.

Uczniowie na sali nie mogli powstrzymać się od tworzenia plotek, skąd nagle wziął się kolejny Malfoy. Większość przypuszczała jednak, że jest to kuzyn Dracona, najpewniej z nieprawego łoża, dlatego też przez tyle czasu ukrywał się we Francji. Jednak widoczna znajomość z Gryfonami, a do tego _tymi _Gryfonami, sprawiła, że wokół osoby Wolframa zaczęły powstawać coraz to mniej wiarygodne historie.

Ron nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście jak tylko zobaczył młodego Malfoya. Kazał się uszczypnąć Harry'emu, ale szybko tego pożałował, ponieważ przyjaciel nie szczędził siły na ten gest. Nawet w swoich najskrytszych marzeniach nie dawał sobie nadziei na to, że Wolfram postanowi porzucić szkołę we Francji, którą ciągle się tak zachwycał podczas pobytu w Srebrnym Wzgórzu. Kiedy czarnowłosy chłopak dosłownie rzucił się na niego i zamknął w uścisku, uwierzył, że świat jednak nie może być piękniejszy. Oderwali się od siebie. Malfoy z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy, a Weasley czerwony na twarzy, starał się nie dostrzegać zdziwionych min swoich domowników.

- Cześć – wydukał wreszcie rudzielec. – Co ty tu robisz? Nie żebym się nie cieszył. – zapewnił zaraz.

Hermiona uścisnęła mocno nowego ucznia.

- Jak dobrze, że tu jesteś. Myśleliśmy, że Ron uschnie z tęsknoty – zaśmiała się, gdy rudzielec jeszcze bardziej się zawstydził i próbował cicho zaprzeczać tym oskarżeniom.

- Hej! – rzucił Harry, poklepując jego ramię na powitanie. W jego ślady poszła Ginny i Neville.

- Uznałem, że Francja nie jest jednak taka ciekawa. Zresztą ktoś musi teraz pilnować mojego braciszka, prawda? – zaśmiał się patrząc na Harry'ego – Ktoś musi przypominać mu czym jest zdrowy rozsądek, gdy z tobą przebywa. Chciałem też na własnej skórze doświadczyć tego waszego dyra – powiedział na tyle cicho, by nikt z poza ich paczki nie mógł tego dosłyszeć – i spróbować zostać pierwszym Ślizgonem - Huncwotem.

- To masz jak w banku - zapewnili bliźniacy – Ale to chyba jeszcze nie wszystkie powody? – zapytał George.

- Zdecydowanie nie – odpowiedział zarzucając Ronowi rękę na ramie, który nawet nie udawał, że mu się to nie podoba.

- Fajnie, że jesteś – dodał Harry – ale teraz lepiej dołącz, choć na chwilę, do swoich nowych domowników, bo wyglądają na dość zniecierpliwionych. A Draco mówi, że cytuję „pożałujesz tego, że o niczym mu nie powiedziałeś".

- Spoko, już idę do nich – ostatni raz przytulił rudzielca, pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i ruszył do Ślizgonów.

Przy stole węży od początku pojawienia się Wolframa panowała podniecona atmosfera. Większość osób nie wiedziała o tym, że Malfoy ma jakąś bliższą rodzinę w swoim wieku, a tym bardziej brata i został natychmiast zasypany pytaniami na temat ich pokrewieństwa.

Draco był zszokowany decyzją Wolframa, który zawsze wypominał mu, że poszedł do Hogwartu za chłopakiem. Teraz młody postąpił tak samo. Patrzył się wilkiem na niego, gdy wchodził uśmiechnięty do sali, a potem nakładał na głowę Tiarę, ale nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uczucia dumy, gdy przyjęli go do Slytherinu. W końcu Malfoy to Malfoy i byłoby bardzo nie w porządku, gdyby nie kontynuował on tradycji przynależności do szlachetnego domu Węża. Widząc jak brat, zamiast przywitać się z nim, pobiegł do tego swojego rudzielca, roześmiał się w duchu, ale szybko wysłał do Wolframa upomnienie przez Harry'ego. W końcu musiał zachować pozory. Kiedy w końcu młody zachwycił go swoją obecnością, przywitał go z odpowiednim arystokratycznym rodzinom opanowaniem.

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić co tutaj robisz i dlaczego ojciec. albo ty nie pokusiliście się aby mnie o tym uprzedzić?

Przybrał groźną minę, ale na widok przeszczęśliwej twarzy brata, nie mógł długo opanować własnego uśmiechu.

- Więc mały Wolfuś się zakochał i nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać z tęsknoty za swoim rudzielcem? – zażartował cicho, robiąc bratu miejsce koło siebie. Nie zwracali uwagi na natarczywe spojrzenia domowników, ani nawet na zadawane przez nich głośno pytania.

- Cicho bądź Panie-Wybrałem-Szkołę-Dla-Chłopaka-Którego-Nawet-Nie-Znałem. – odpyskował mu.

- Ale widzisz jak wspaniale się to skończyło? W końcu usidliłem Złotego Chłopca, Wybrańca i drugie najgorętsze ciacho w szkole – powiedział dumnie.

- A tym pierwszym to niby jesteś ty? – zapytał kpiąco młody – To muszę ci oświadczyć, że twoja pozycja jest zagrożona, wiesz jak w szkole lubi się „nowych". A nie zaprzeczysz, że moje arystokratyczne rysy zasługują na uwagę.

- Phi. Tylko dla tego, że są takie same jak moje, nie mogę się sprzeciwić. Prawie mi szkoda, tych panienek, które już zaczęły za tobą świecić oczkami. Chyba nie zauważyły twojego gorącego powitania z Łasicą.

- Ej, nie nazywaj go tak – oburzał się i śmiał jednocześnie. – Nie wiem o czym… - podniósł wzrok i napotkał kilkanaście dziewczęcych spojrzeń, zwróconych na swoją osobę. – No dobra. Może faktycznie nie zauważyły – przytaknął, a po chwili pojawił mu się na twarzy szatański uśmiech.

- Co kombinujesz? – zapytał przezornie Draco.

- Myślę, że tej szkole należy się porządny skandal – odparł. – A przyjęcie w zaszczytne grono Huncwotów, na pewno mi w tym pomoże.

- Weasleyowie cię przyjęli do paczki? – zapytał Blaise, który przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie i w końcu nie wytrzymał.

- Tak – odparł dumnie, widząc iskierkę zazdrości w oczach przyjaciela brata.

- Wy serio mówiliście o Ronie? – dopytywał Zabini.

Przytaknęli zgodnie, obserwując reakcję kolegi.

- To on jest gejem? Nie możliwe. Przecież on…

- Ma się te sposoby perswazji – zaśmiał się Wolfram.

- Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem. Sam mógłbym go wypróbować – dodał Blaise.

- Wara od niego. Jest już zajęty – warknął Wolfram

- Spokojne – zaśmiał się Zabini – jest aż tak dobry, że go bronisz?

- Nie twój interes – odszczekał się, patrząc nieprzychylnie na chłopaka.

- Ktoś jest tu zazdrosny.

- Tak. Jestem. A jak ja jestem o coś zazdrosny to lepiej uważać.

- Widzę, że nie tylko ja słyszałem o umiejętności rudych – prowokował dalej Blaise, ale wytrącony z równowagi Draco im przerwał.

- Dość. Czy wy macie po pięć lat? Blaise przykro mi to mówić, ale ten rudy Gryfon jest całkowicie wpatrzony w Wolframa, więc będziesz musiał odpuścić. Zresztą wiesz, że moim obowiązkiem byłoby w końcu stanąć po jego stronie, prawda? W końcu to mój brat. A chyba nie chciałbyś mieć we mnie wroga?

Blaise nic nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że narażanie się Księciu Slytherina przysporzyłoby mu wielu kłopotów, ale nie powstrzymało go to przez nieprzychylnym piorunowaniem wzrokiem, uśmiechającego się zwycięsko Wolframa.

OOO

Pojawienie się Malfoya sprawiło dla uczniów nowy temat do plotek. Wolfram nie miał najmniejszych problemów z wpasowaniem się do rutyny szkolnej, ponieważ nie przesadzał z tym, że jego była szkoła miała bardzo wysoki poziom. Na lekcjach spędzał czas albo z domownikami, a jak tylko było to możliwe to z Ginny albo Luną, którą od razu bardzo polubił. Wydawała się może trochę zwariowana, ale poza tym rozśmieszała go i już po jednej lekcji z nią, jaką było zielarstwo uznał, że rozmawianie z nią jest nie byle wyzwaniem. W jednej chwili mówiła od rzeczy na temat jakiś dziwnych zwierząt, roślin czy zjawisk, a później zdawała się wiedzieć o rzeczach, których nie dostrzegali inni. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać czy może te jej wymysły nie są prawdą, skoro w ważnych sprawach się nie myli. Ginny przekonywała go jednak, że to niemożliwe.

Po lekcjach Ron umówił się z Wolframem w holu. Młody obiecał mu pokazać kilka swoich skarbów, które przywiózł z domu. Zmierzali, więc w stronę lochów, gdy rudzielec dostrzegł w jednym z bocznych korytarzy Ginny i Neville'a. Przytulali się do siebie, a dziewczyna wcale nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą, tylko raczej na osobę, która ma jakiś problem na głowie. Jako starszy brat obiecał sobie, że porozmawia później z Loongbotomem na temat jego małej i niewinnej siostrzyczki. Teraz jednak miał coś innego na głowie: gromienie wzrokiem kolejnych grupek chichoczących dziewczyn, które wpatrywały się w Wolframa jak w obrazek.

A Ronowi wcale się to nie podobało. Miał wrażenie, że coś kłuje go w żołądku na ten widok. Miał ochotę chwycić go za rękę, albo nawet lepiej pocałować na oczach tych _pustych dziewczyn_, aby pokazać im, że czarnowłosy należy tylko do niego. Powstrzymał się przed tym jednak. Nie byli nawet parą i przecież Wolfram mógł mieć ochotę na spotkanie z którąś z tych _obrzydliwych, chichoczących lalek_.

OOO

Harry, Ron i Hermiona szli właśnie w kierunku Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Zdziwił ich wielki tłum uczniów przed drzwiami. Nie było widać żadnego nauczyciela w pobliżu, więc Hermiona jako prefekt, zaczęła się przeciskać do przodu by sprawdzić, jaki jest powód zamieszania. Chłopcy korzystając z okazji, podążyli jej śladem. Przy wejściu stali uśmiechnięci bliźniacy razem z Wolframem. Na drzwiach, w magiczny sposób, pojawił się napis o treści:

_Nowa Era Huncwotów_

_Rozpoczęta._

_Huncwot prawdę ci powie._

- Zapraszamy, zapraszamy - nawoływał Fred.

- Zaraz rozpocznie się przedstawienie – zachęcał George.

- Ale by było to możliwe, musicie państwo zachować ciszę, aby nie obudzić naszych modeli – dorzucił Wolfram.

- Są już wszyscy? – zapytał retorycznie Fred – Witaj Harry, to taki nasz mały prezent. Myślę, że ci się spodoba.

- Co tu się dzieje? – Draco udało się przecisnąć do nich, co nie było wcale łatwe.

- Tak, teraz są już wszyscy – powiedział George, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo do brata i młodego Malfoya.

Fred rzucił na siebie zaklęcie, które spowodowało efekt, jakby mówił przez mikrofon.

- Dziękujemy wszystkim za przybycie. Wiemy, jakie chodzą po całej szkole plotki i nie mamy tu na myśli tych o domniemanym związku Crabbe i Goyla – tłum się zaśmiał – czy McGonagall i pana Filcha. Zapewniamy was, że są to tylko plotki. Wszyscy wiemy, że profesorka od transmutacji woli partnerów odpowiadających swojej animagicznej formie. Jednakże to nie jest to, co chcemy wam dzisiaj pokazać. Czujemy się w obowiązku, aby zaprezentować wam widok, jaki nieszczęście mają okazję widzieć niektórzy z domowników Gryffindoru.

- Co tu się dzieje? – zabrzmiał głos dyrektora, a za nim stał Snape i Look, patrzący na bohaterów zgromadzenia z jawnym zaciekawieniem.

- Nic, panie profesorze – odparł George. – Jacyś uczniowie postanowili spełnić swoje fantazje. Nie chcieliśmy wpuścić nikogo do Wielkiej Sali, w obawie przed zdeprawowaniem – przybrał uroczy, niewinny wyraz twarzy.

- Panie Weasley, proszę nam tu nie kłamać, że martwi się pan, czymkolwiek lub kimkolwiek oprócz siebie i swojego klona – powiedział ostro Snape, a jego kącik ust drgał co jakiś czas, jakby siłą powstrzymywał się przed uśmiechem – proszę natychmiast otworzyć te drzwi i pozwolić uczniom w spokoju zjeść kolację.

Uczniowie jakby na komendę przerzucili swój wzrok na drzwi i zaważyli, że nie ma już na nich napisu i nie mogli sobie przypomnieć, kiedy on zniknął.

- Skoro pan chce… - powiedział Fred

- …ale niech pan potem nie mówi, że nie ostrzegaliśmy – dorzucił Wolfram.

- Staramy się byś przykładnymi uczniami…

- Dość tych bzdur. Profesorze Look, proszę otworzyć te drzwi – zagrzmiał dyrektor.

Nauczyciel podszedł do wejścia i jednym sprawnym Alohomora otworzył wrota na oścież.

Widok, jaki zobaczyli uczniowie był niecodzienny. Mniej więcej na środku przedniej części sali stało uczniowskie łóżko. Nie zaprzeczalnie należało ono do kogoś z Gryffindoru, na co wskazywały barwy narzuty. Uczniowie szybko przemieścili się grupką w pobliże mebla, by móc lepiej zobaczyć, o czym mówili Huncwoci. Widok przerósł wymagania nawet najbardziej rządnych sensacji osób. Na środku łóżka leżał przywiązany za ręce i nogi Seamus – na szczęście ktoś był tak łaskawy by zakryć jedną, specyficzną część ciała – bez ubrania i z zawiązanymi oczami. Obok niego spał w najlepsze Dean, ubrany w jedynie skąpe, krwisto czerwone slipy i przytulał się do kolegi. Gdzieniegdzie na ich ciałach można było dostrzec malinki i zadrapania po paznokciach. Uczniowie nie potrzebowali więcej by wyobrazić sobie, co mogło dziać się kilka godzin wcześniej, w jednym z gryfońskich dormitoriów. Wszyscy wybuchli głośnym śmiechem, a uczniowie stojący dalej, przekazywali wiadomości tym, którzy nie mogli zobaczyć tej sceny.

Dyrektor stał w drzwiach i próbował przekrzyczeć swoich podopiecznych by się uspokoili.

Snape i Look stali z założonymi rękami, wymownie wpatrując się w sufit i udając, że nie słyszą poleceń Dumbledore co do natychmiastowego usunięcia zbiegowiska i złapania odpowiedzialnych za to osób.

Chłopcy leżący na łóżku zaczynali się budzić. Pierwszy ocknął się Dean, po czym natychmiast ściągnął opaskę Seamusowi, który mruknął jeszcze przez sen: _Coś nie tak, kotku? _i dopiero po chwili zauważył, gdzie się znajdują. Pisnął, próbując się oswobodzić i natychmiast zakryć siebie i kolegę. Snape uznał chyba, że wystarczy gryfońskiemu donosicielowi upokorzenia jak na jeden raz i ruchem różdżki przeciął więzy na rękach i nogach Finnigana. Ten natychmiast wpełzł pod kołdrę, robiąc to tak gwałtownie, że zepchnął z łóżka Deana, który wylądował na ziemi, wywołując wśród zebranych kolejną porcję komentarzy i chichotów. Gdzieś w tłumie błysnął flesz aparatu. Look również postanowił w końcu coś zrobić, przypominając sobie o funkcji nauczyciela i zaczął nawoływać do opuszczenia Wielkiej Sali, by móc usunąć stąd obiekt śmiechów. Zebrani niechętnie opuszczali pomieszczenie, ale na osłodę została im możliwość wspominania tego, co zobaczyli i tworzenia kolejnych, zdecydowanie nie miłych, komentarzy na temat gryfońskich kochanków.

Trio Gryffindoru razem z Draco opuszczali salę jako jedni z ostatnich. Zaraz dołączyli do nich Huncwoci, poklepywani przez innych uczniów za „wspaniały pokaz". Wolfram pokazał im, schowany wcześniej za bluzą, aparat i z wielkim uśmiechem powiedział:

- Zemsta jest słodka.

- To za ten głupi donosicielski artykuł, stary – dorzucił Fred.

- Chyba nie myślałeś, że puścimy mu obrażania naszego Wybrańca płazem, prawda? – dodał George.

- Jak dla mnie super – zapewnił Draco.

- Należało mu się – powiedziała Hermiona, zadziwiając obecnych swoją aprobatą względem dowcipu.

- Dzięki chłopaki – zaśmiał się Harry – Mam rozumieć, że chcecie kontynuować prastarą tradycję i przyjąć nazwę Huncwotów?

- W rzeczy samej – odpowiedział George.

- Rozmawialiśmy już nawet z Remusem i uznał to za świetny pomysł – dodał Fred.

- I podpowiedział nam kilka pomysłów, jakich nie udało im się zrealizować w szkolnych czasach – powiedział George.

- Na miejscu Dumbledore miałbym się teraz na baczności – dodał Wolfram. – Od dzisiaj zaczynamy działać. Skoro przybyła już tu ta lepsza część z rodu Malfoyów – Draco jedynie przewrócił oczami – to nie możemy pozwolić, by w szkole było nudno, prawda?

Nie minęło dużo czasu i drzwi od Wielkiej Sali znów się otwarły. Nie było śladów wydarzenia z przed kilkunastu minut, a Seamus i Dean zapewne zostali wyprowadzeni z pomieszczenia bocznymi drzwiami, by uniknąć tłumu.

Harry jadł z przyjaciółmi kolację, gdy podeszła do niego McGonagall i z wyjątkowo współczującą miną oświadczyła, że dyrektor oczekuje go po posiłku. Posłała mu jeszcze ostatnie smutne spojrzenie i poszła w kierunku stołu Slytherinu, zadziwiając swoją obecnością. Gryfon przeczuwał, że Draco otrzymuje właśnie taką samą wiadomość, co on.

Rzucił okiem na stół nauczycielski, ale nie było tam Snape'a. Westchnął ciężko wysłuchując kolejnych przypuszczalnych wersji wydarzeń, które miały by spowodować, że znów ten stary miłośnik dropsów chce go widzieć. Wolałby, żeby Severus o tym wiedział, ale z drugiej strony czuł się o wiele lepiej, że będzie z nim chociaż Draco. Nie zjadł już nic więcej, przez gulę, jaka utworzyła mu się w gardle na tą nieprzyjemną wiadomość i widząc, że Malfoy podobnie zareagował, dał mu sygnał do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali.

- Wiesz co on znów może ode mnie chcieć? – zapytał Harry, gdy spotkali się przy drzwiach.

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale mam wrażenie, że nie będzie to nic przyjemnego. Może chce zapytać cię o May… albo o to jak spędziłeś dodatkowe wolne? Chyba nie myśli, że jesteśmy odpowiedzialny za ten dowcip. Bliźniacy i mój brat prawie się pod nim podpisali.

Gryfon westchnął.

- Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie lądowałem na dywaniku u nikogo tak często, jak przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. To się skończy tragedią, albo zrobię coś jemu albo sobie.

- Lepiej żeby jemu. W każdym razie staraj się nad sobą panować mimo wszystko. Postaram się ci w tym pomóc.

- Dzięki.

Stanęli przed chimerą, która natychmiast odskoczyła z miejsca. Wspięli się po schodach i po zapukaniu do gabinetu, weszli do pomieszczenia.

Za biurkiem znajdował się Dumbledore, lecz zdecydowanie nie przypominał tego dobrotliwego staruszka, jakiego wcześniej znali, bliżej było mu do wściekłego dyrektora, jakiego przedstawiał podczas nieskutecznego wypędzania uczniów z Wielkiej Sali, niespełna godzinę temu. Przed nimi siedział podstarzały mężczyzna, z nieprzyjemnym wyrazem twarzy, a jego oczy pozbawione były migoczących iskierek. Teraz zwężone i groźne. Harry poczuł pewnego stopnia respekt i przez chwilę zrozumiał, dlaczego Tom mógłby się obawiać tego człowieka. Poczuł jednak mentalne wsparcie Draco i postanowił niczego po sobie nie pokazać.

- Wzywał nas pan dyrektorze? – zapytał najuprzejmiejszym tonem, na jaki było go obecnie stać.

- Inaczej byście się tu chyba nie znaleźli, prawda? – odparł oschle, wpatrując się w chłopców – Musimy porozmawiać. Jako dyrektor wymagam od swoich uczniów posłuszeństwa i mówienia prawdy. Wszystkie moje działania mają na celu pokonanie zła, jakie próbuje zapanować nad światem i wyeliminowania osób, które mogłyby zapoczątkować kolejne takie działania. Dlatego muszę cię Harry zapytać, czy dostałeś jakąkolwiek wiadomość od Voldemorta, która miałaby na celu włączenia cię do grona jego popleczników?

- Nie – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Tom przecież mu tego nie zaproponował.

Dumbledore przyjrzał mu się uważnie, ale nie znajdując wahanie w jego wypowiedzi, wyraz jego twarzy trochę złagodniał. Jakby odczuł ulgę na to oświadczenie.

- Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Domyślam się, że słyszałeś o tragedii, jaka spotkała panią May? – brunet skinął głową - Jestem pewny że za jej zniknięcie odpowiadają Śmierciożercy, na rozkaz swojego pana, któremu nie spodobało się to co mówiła o twoim domniemanym związku z Voldemortem – Harry czuł ogromną ulgę, że nie został powiązany z zaginięciem kobiety. - _Ciekawe jak długo zajmie im ustalenie faktu, że nie żyje -_ pomyślał – Ciągle mamy nadzieję, że odnajdziemy ją całą i zdrową, a dopóki nie będziemy pewni, co do jej stanu, nie poinformujemy _Proroka _o tym incydencie.

_Tak starcze, chroń swoją skórę i nie przyznawaj się do porażki. Nie miałeś nawet zamiaru jej chronić._

- Domyślam się, że wstrząsnęła tobą ta historia – ciągnął Dumbledore – i musisz rozumieć, że Voldemort znów wkracza do gry. Gazety nie podają tego do publicznej wiadomości, ale mamy ostatnio do czynienia z coraz większą plagą zaginięć i porwań. Do tego kilka osób zostało odnalezionych w porzuconych domostwach czy lasach, a badania, jakie na nich przeprowadzono jednoznacznie wskazują na to, że przez śmiercią zostali poddani okrutnym torturom, jakie stosowane są zawsze przez Śmierciożerców. Jesteśmy znów w stanie cichej wojny. Zaginieni to przede wszystkim wysocy urzędnicy ministerstwa, ale na szczęście większość z nich nie miała rodzin, dlatego wieść o tragedii ciągle nie przedostała się do prasy.

_Takich najłatwiej upozorować śmierć _– usłyszał głos Draco.

_To znaczy? _– zapytał.

_Nikt taki wcale nie musiał zginąć. Dumbledore mówi ci o tym byś się wystraszył i … hmm… przestał ufać mi i Snape'owi. Albo sam gdzieś ich wywiózł, albo oni wcale nie istnieli. Żeby potwierdzić ich śmierć czy zaginięcie musiałbyś popytać w ministerstwie, czy naprawdę taki ktoś tam pracował. A on ani nie podaje nazwisk, ani nawet nie spodziewa się, że mógłbyś go sprawdzać. Pewnie pomyślał sobie, że skoro zniknęła May, to może podkoloryzować całą sytuację i napomknąć o innych ofiarach, byś myślał, że Tom ciągle działa. Ma to na celu upewnienie cię w decyzji, że nie chcesz przejść na stronę Riddle'a._

_Teraz już rozumiem. Jak miło, że się z tym przeliczy._

- …dlatego chciałbym byś był bardzo ostrożny, bo nie ma pewności kto ciągle jest po naszej stronie – dyrektor spojrzał wymownie na Draco, jakby chciał przez to wyrazić negatywną opinie o jego osobie. – Chłopcze – zwrócił się do Malfoya – jak minął pobyt u matki? Czuję się już lepiej?

- Tak dyrektorze, dziękuję. Ale nie wezwał mnie pan tutaj chyba, by zapytać o jej zdrowie.

- Masz rację. Chciałem zapytać czy miałeś ostatnio kontakt ze swoim ojcem – obdarzył go spojrzeniem, jakby Draco był pięcioletnim chłopcem, który grzecznie wyśpiewa wszystko co wie.

- Chyba nie myśli pan, że gdybym miał z nim kontakt, a nie twierdzę, że miałem, to cokolwiek bym panu na ten temat powiedział. Malfoyowie nie zdradzają swojej rodziny.

Dyrektor wbrew oczekiwaniu chłopców, wcale nie wyglądał na złego z powodu opryskliwej odpowiedzi Ślizgona.

- Dziękuję za informację, to wszystko o co chciałem cię zapytać, a teraz pozwól, że porozmawiam z Harrym na osobności.

- Nie mam tajemnic przed Draco – zapewnił szybko Gryfon, nie chcąc, aby blondyn wyszedł. Wiedział, że będzie mu samemu trudniej nad sobą panować.

_Pamiętaj, że ja ciągle jestem z tobą, nie zależnie od tego gdzie znajduję się fizycznie._

- Ty może nie masz tajemnic, ale ja wolałbym móc w spokoju z tobą porozmawiać. Zresztą nie potrzebuję twojej zgody na to by zakończyć spotkanie z jednym z moich uczniów. W końcu jestem tu dyrektorem.

_Miejmy nadzieję, że już nie długo _– usłyszał głos Draco, który posłusznie opuszczał pomieszczenie, nie siląc się nawet na grzeczne pożegnanie z dyrektorem.

Gdy tylko Ślizgon wyszedł, Dumbledore znów zaczął swoją tyradę.

- Harry, musisz zrozumieć, że niektórzy ludzie, którzy cię otaczają pragną cię jedynie wykorzystać – _jak ty _pomyślał Harry i poczuł, że Draco się z nim zgadza. – Z odpowiedzi pana Malfoya wyraźnie wynika, że ponad wszelkie ideały ceni sobie rodzinę. A skoro nie należysz do jego rodziny, nie możesz oczekiwać od niego, że również ciebie będzie tak zawzięcie bronił. Myślę, że pan Malfoy nie zawahałby się, na prośbę ojca, przekonać cię do zostania zwolennikiem Voldemorta.

- Nie wie pan, o czym mówi – warknął Potter

- …dlatego uważam, że powinno się zabronić ci kontaktów z potencjalnym Śmierciożercą – ciągnął, nie zważając uwagi na wypowiedź Gryfona. - Niestety nie mam, nawet pomimo tego, że jestem dyrektorem, prawa do wybierania ci znajomych, dlatego proszę cię byś zachował ostrożność. Zaprosiłem cię tu, dlatego by dać ci do zrozumienia, że od tej chwili będę miał was na oku. I nie tylko ja. Nie możemy pozwolić, by Wybraniec został manipulowany przez złą stronę, prawda?

- Skończył już pan? – zapytał gniewnie Harry, hamując się ostatkiem sił.

- Nie mój drogi chłopcze, to jeszcze nie wszystko. Chciałbym, abyś opowiedział mi jak spędziłeś ostatni tydzień – zmienił ton na taki, do którego przyzwyczajeni byli wszyscy uczniowie, czyli dobrodusznym.

- Byłem w domu profesora Snape'a, z moimi przyjaciółmi – odpowiedział.

- A czy podczas tego pobytu spotkałeś tam jakiś nieznanych sobie, podejrzanych ludzi albo kogokolwiek spoza waszego grona?

_On ma cię chyba za idiotę _– usłyszał Draco.

_Teraz widać, jakie umiejętności umysłowe prezentowałem wcześniej względem niego, skoro myśli, że wydam mu Severusa – _odpowiedział.

- Nie, nikogo takiego nie widziałem. Byliśmy tam tylko my i skrzaty domowe.

- A pani Malfoy z synami? – zasugerował dyrektor, uważnie przyglądając się Harry'emu.

Potter przypomniał sobie o tym, co mówił Draco i szybko odpowiedział.

- Tak. Oni też tam byli. I wiem, że pan, dyrektorze o tym wie, bo sam wyraził zgodę na wyjazd Draco.

- A czy pani Malfoy rzeczywiście była chora?

- Tak, profesor Snape podawał jej pięć razy dziennie różne eliksiry na poprawę zdrowia – skłamał szybko – i to właśnie było powodem, dlaczego przebywali oni w domu profesora. Ta mikstura musi być ważona bezpośrednio przed podaniem, a trudno byłoby dostarczać ją tyle razy pani Malfoy, bezpośrednio do domu.

_Coraz lepiej kłamiesz, Gryfiaku._

_Uczę się od najlepszych._

- Dobrze. Dziękuję ci za te informacje. Potwierdzasz wersje pana Malfoya, że nie widziałeś podczas pobytu tam jego ojca, ani nie zauważyłeś, aby kontaktowali się ze sobą?

- Nie, nic takiego nie widziałem.

- Wątpię by robili to publicznie – mruknął dyrektor pod nosem – Możesz mi jeszcze powiedzieć, czy otrzymałeś informację o swojej kolejnej sesji od Severusa?

- Tak. I poszedłem na nią, za pomocą sieci Fiuu, w wyznaczonych godzinach. Byłem tam około dwóch godzin, a następnie wróciłem do domu, co mogą potwierdzić moi przyjaciele. Nie zauważyłem wtedy niczego niepokojącego, co mogłoby wskazywać na to, że jesteśmy obserwowani czy coś. Dopiero profesor Snape powiedział mi o zaginięciu następnego dnia.

- Tak, poinformowałem go o tym. Myślę, że porwanie miało miejsce w nocy. Włamywacze nie zostawili po sobie żadnych śladów, ale jesteśmy pewni, że całe to zajście ma związek z Voldemortem. Naprawdę proszę cię, żebyś uważał. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na utratę twojej osoby.

_Draco, jak on może jeszcze po tym wszystkim kłamać, co miało miejsce w dniu naszego wyjazdu, tydzień temu._

_Nie mam pojęcia. Ale wydaje mi się, ze sam zaczyna się gubić w swoim działaniu. Będziemy musieli teraz pilnie go obserwować, bo może zrobić coś głupiego, by zatrzymać cię po swojej stronie._

_Masz rację, muszę potem powiedzieć o wszystkim Severusowi, by ten poinformował Toma._

- Pamiętaj, że jakbyś czegokolwiek potrzebował, miał jakieś podejrzenia, co do otaczających cię osób czy po prostu chciał porozmawiać, to moje drzwi stoją dla ciebie otworem. Możesz się zwracać bezpośrednio do mnie, jasne?

- Oczywiście dyrektorze, mogę już iść?

- Tak, chłopcze. Ale pamiętaj o tym, co ci powiedziałem. I nie daj sobą manipulować! – dodał jeszcze.

Harry miał ochotę na to ostrzeżenie wywrócić oczami i odpowiedzieć, że _jedyną osobą, która chce mną rządzić jesteś ty_, ale powstrzymał się od tego i jedynie rzucił krótkie pożegnanie, po czym opuścił gabinet.

OOO

- Witaj Anton, dziękuję, że przyszedłeś – powiedział Tom, witając wiceministra, wychodzącego z kominka, w swojej sypialni. – Masz ochotę na coś do jedzenia albo picia? Herbata, kawa albo coś mocniejszego?

- Za jedzenie podziękuję, ale chętnie napiłbym się Ognistej. To był ciężki dzień.

- Nie ma sprawy – Tom podszedł do swojego barku, wyciągnął z niego dwie szklanki i karafkę, po czym przeniósł je na stolik, za którym, na wygodnym fotelu siedział już Marks. – Jakieś postępy?

- Tak i to nawet całkiem spore. Udało mi się przeprowadzić kilka z twoich reform pod samym okiem Knota, którego tak przegadałem, że myśli , że to były jego pomysły, głupek. Nie ma pojęcia co podpisuje, ani jakie konsekwencje niesie jego działanie. Nie rozumiem jak udało mu się zostać ministrem.

- Wiesz, że to jedynie pionek Dumbledora, od początku nim kierował. Trudno byłoby Trzmielowi zajmować jednocześnie dwa najważniejsze stanowiska w czarodziejskim świecie, dlatego wybrał imbecyla, który robi wszystko, co on mu każe. Ale to nie ważne. Wiesz, że Dumbledore zaczyna robić się coraz bardziej nerwowy i zacznie w końcu popełniać błędu, które spowodują, że ludzie zobaczą, jaki naprawdę jest ich uwielbiany miłośnik przeklętych dropsów.

- Masz rację. Udało mi się podsłuchać kilku z moich współpracowników, którzy mówili, że decyzje Knota są coraz bardziej szalone i uderzają w politykę zwykłych czarodziei. Na jego niekorzyść przemawiają również nieudane próby złapania, któregoś z twoich ludzi, nie mówiąc już o masowej ucieczce z Azbakanu, jaka miała miejsce podczas wakacji.

Przez chwilę w milczeniu mężczyźni sączyli alkohol, aż znów odezwał się Tom.

- Trzeba powziąć jakieś radykalne środki. Stworek dostarcza nam mnóstwo informacji na temat działań Dumbledora, dlatego nigdy nie udaje mu się osiągnąć niczego konkretnego. Ale podsłuchiwanie tego skrzata może w końcu zostać wykryte i stracimy naszego informatora. Severusowi też już dyrektor nie ufa i nie dopuszcza go do żadnych ważnych informacji. Więc możemy w końcu zostać bez żadnego dostępu do planów Zakonu, a do tego nie możemy dopuścić.

- Masz rację. Minister też stara się trzymać język za zębami i niewiele zdradza z własnych pomysłów, lub tych, jakie podpowiada mu dyrektor. W każdym razie myślę, że szykują coś wielkiego, bo Knot coraz częściej zamyka się w swoim gabinecie z bezwzględnym zakazem przeszkadzania sobie.

- Pewnie fiuka w tym czasie z Dumbledorem. – Tom zamyślił się – Za wszelką cenę trzeba dowiedzieć się, o czym rozmawiają. Może … można by skorzystać z mugolskich sposobów i podstawić im pluskwę? Najprostsze rozwiązania zazwyczaj są najlepsze, a wątpię by Knot znał się na jakichkolwiek wynalazkach mugoli.

- Myślę, że da się to zrobić – powiedział Anton, uśmiechając się.

OOO

Następnego ranka Harry szedł z Draco na śniadanie. Spędzili większość nocy rozmawiając na temat rozmowy z dyrektorem i próbując wymyślić sposób, jak uprzykrzyć życie staruszkowi. W końcu zrobiło się późno i żaden z nich nie miał nic przeciwko by wspólnie spędzić noc. Przynajmniej przypomniało im to o spokojnych dniach w Srebrnym Wzgórzu.

Weszli ramię w ramię do Wielkiej Sali i po krótkim przejrzeniu się sytuacji, zauważyli, że Wolfram siedzi razem z bliźniakami przy stole Gryffindoru. Wspólnie postanowili do nich dołączyć.

- Co tam znów kombinujecie? – zapytał Harry, podchodząc do nich.

- Niedługo się przekonasz – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo Fred.

- Wolfram, zapomniałeś drogi do naszego stołu? – zapytał Draco.

- Nie widzę braciszku byś ty tam siedział – zauważył czarnowłosy.

- Ktoś musi cię pilnować – prychnął.

Braterską kłótnie przerwała sowia poczta. Jedna sowa zrobiła koło nad stołem Slytherinu, a potem podleciała do Draco. Szybko rzucił okiem na treść listu, a potem podał go Wolframowi.

- Oni chyba żartują – jęknął czarnowłosy.

- O co chodzi? – zainteresowali się bliźniacy.

- Moi rodzice napisali, że Draco ma się mną opiekować, bo na pewno będę zagubiony po zmianie szkoły. To prędzej nim trzeba się opiekować! – powiedział z wielkim zapałem, nie zwracając uwagi na karcące spojrzenie brata. – To nie mi sześć lat zajęło zaprzyjaźnienie się z chłopakiem, o którym paplałem w każdej możliwej chwili. To nie ja jestem ograniczony i emocjonalnie niezdolny do podejmowania decyzji i działać. I…

- Zamknij się już młody, jeśli nie chcesz pożałować swoich kolejnych słów – warknął Draco – Piszą również, że Snape od tej pory będzie informował ich o wszystkich sprawach dotyczących naszych postępów. Jakby już od dawna tego nie robił.

- W każdym razie mam teraz przechlapane – znów jęknął Wolfram – Nie potrzebuje niańki! A tym bardziej dwóch.

- Widocznie rodzice uznali, że po wybrykach, jakich dokonywałeś w szkole nie zasługujesz na zaufanie – zaśmiał się Draco – a towarzystwo bliźniaków na pewno nie pomoże ci w utemperowaniu swojego zachowania. Więc jeśli masz już coś przeskrobać, to lepiej rób to z klasą i nie daj się złapać. Nie chcemy by Slytherin tracił przez ciebie punkty. Nie możemy pozwolić Gryfonom na ponowne wygranie pucharu.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy kto będzie górą, Smoku – droczył się z nim Harry – Nasz dom jest niepokonany. Jeszcze trochę i nawet Snape przejdzie na naszą stronę.

- W każdym razie – zabrał głos Wolfram, nie pozwalając odpowiedzieć Draco, który otwierał już usta, aby udzielić swojemu chłopakowi ciętej riposty – właśnie zapewniamy sobie alibi.

- Niedługo przekonacie się, co znaczy powrót Huncwotów – dorzucił Fred.

- Już niedługo… - dodał George obserwując kilku Puchonów wychodzących z Wielkiej Sali, po skończonym posiłku.

- Teraz – powiedział Fred, gdy uczniowie opuścili już pomieszczenie i doszły ich śmiechy z korytarza.

Jedna z tych osób szybko wróciła do jadalni i zawołała kilku swoich domowników. Za nimi podnieśli się inni, by sprawdzić, co jest źródłem afery. Stopniowo pomieszczenie opuszczało coraz więcej osób, przy czym proporcjonalnie do wychodzących osób, powiększał się gwar na korytarzu, w którym przeważał śmiech. Gryfoni również w końcu nie wytrzymali i w towarzystwie dwóch Ślizgonów ruszyli do drzwi.

- To wasza sprawka! – wykrzyczał Zabini bliźniakom w twarz, i spojrzał się nieprzychylnie na Wolframa, jakby był najohydniejszą sklątką tylnowybuchową, gdy tylko znaleźli się wszyscy na korytarzu.

- Blaise, wiesz, że cię lubię – powiedział Draco wyniośle - ale albo powiesz, o co chodzi i przedstawisz konkretne dowody albo odpieprz się od mojego brata, zrozumiano?

- Ten bachor porozwieszał wszędzie moje zdjęcia! – ryknął wściekły Zabini, wskazując ręką na ścianę korytarza.

Wzdłuż niej zostały przyczepione serie zdjęć ze Ślizgonem w roli głównej, Draco od razu rozpoznał kilka z nich. Były to kopie fotek, jakie kiedyś zrobili Blaisowi, gdy wspólnie się upili, a inne były wynikiem zadań, które czasami zadawali sobie, podczas gry w wyzwania, w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu. Znajdowało się tam też kilka zdecydowanie żenujących momentów z życia chłopaka. Do tego było to zdjęcia typowo mugolskie i ich bohater nie mógł schować się za ich ramą.

Zabini dumnie prezentował się na nich ze smoczkiem i w pieluszce; podczas depilacji klatki piersiowej; za górą butelek ognistej whisky; w stringach; siedzący nago na miotle, która na szczęście zakrywała to co powinna; podczas pocałunku z Goylem, Pansy i kilkoma innymi osobami. Na jednym nawet Draco miał wrażenie, że z za pleców Blaisa wychodzi wibrator.

Nie spodobało mu się tylko jedno zdjęcie... Na jednym z nich, znajdował się on sam, w bokserkach, a Zabini był w takim samym stanie i siedział mu pomiędzy nogami, liżąc jego brzuch tuż nad linią bokserek. Zdjęcie zrobione było z boku i cała scena była idealnie widoczna. Poczuł, jak Harry, stojący obok niego, się spina. Teraz miał jednak co innego na głowie, najpierw przekonać Zabiniego, że to nie wina Wolframa, potem wytłumaczyć Harry'emu, że to był tylko żart, a na końcu… zrobić krzywdę swojemu bratu.

Pozostałe osoby nie mogły powstrzymać się dłużej i wybuchnęły śmiechem, rozwścieczając jeszcze bardziej ofiarę dowcipu.

- Rozumiem Blaise, że ktoś zrobił ci kawał, całkiem nieprzyjemny zresztą – powiedział Draco dyplomatycznie, któremu jako jedynemu udawało się na razie utrzymać powagę – ale nie widzę by mój brat się pod tym podpisał albo w jakikolwiek inny sposób pokazał, że może być za to odpowiedzialny. Zresztą młody nie odważyłby się umieścić tam również mojego zdjęcia.

- Przecież mi groził! – warknął Zabini – Sam słyszałeś!

- Chyba nie wierzysz w te dziecinne przechwałki – blondyn spojrzał kpiąco na Wolframa, mając nadzieję, że jego brat, choć raz zachowa się adekwatnie do swojego wieku i nie zaprzeczy jego słowom. W końcu walka z Blaisem, dzień po przeniesieniu się do nowej szkoły, nie była najlepszym pomysłem – Młody siedział z nami przez cały czas i nie miałby czasu na wywieszenie zdjęć. Zresztą po prostu je odczep i zaraz wszyscy o tym zapomną. – wzruszył ramionami.

- W tym właśnie jest problem! – jęknął – Żadne zaklęcie nie działa! Próbowałem już wszystkiego a nawet poprosiłem naszego prefekta naczelnego, by mi pomógł, ale one nie dają się odkleić. Ktoś musiał potraktować je klątwą trwałego przylepca!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Biegł za nim korytarzem. Gryfon najpierw stał przysłuchując się jego rozmowie z Blaisem, a potem bez słowa odszedł. Zanim zdążył zanim zawołać, brunet szedł już szybkim krokiem w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły. Po chwili pogoń zamieniła się w szaleńczy bieg. Wypadł na błonia, próbując dostrzec w którą stronę skierował się jego chłopak – przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, że ciągle może go tak nazywać.

W końcu go zauważył. Był już prawie nad brzegiem jeziora, a zaraz miał wejść w gęstwinę drzew Zakazanego Lasu i tam mógłby już go nie znaleźć. Znów puścił się biegiem. Jego obawy były jednak bezpodstawne. Znalazł szybko Gryfona, opartego o pierwsze drzewo. Miał wrażenie, że chłopak ma szkliste oczy. Przykucnął obok niego i nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

- Harry...

- Zamknij się. Nie chcę z tobą teraz rozmawiać. Muszę...

- Nie czekaj – Draco chwycił go za rękę - Daj mi się wytłumaczyć.

- Z czego? – powiedział z goryczą w głosie, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się pierwsze łzy. Blondyn poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. - Że mnie zdradziłeś? Te zdjęcia zostały zrobione po wakacjach, poznaje to Draco. To było na początku roku. Zdradziłeś mnie! Okłamałeś! – ukrył głowę w rękach, jakby pomogło mu to schować się przed całym światem.

- Posłuchaj mnie, do cholery! – przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, ale Harry go odepchnął - Chciałem się z tego wymigać, ale nie mogłem. Nie byliśmy wtedy oficjalnie parą, a to... To była gra w wyzwania. To tradycja Slytherinu, zawsze to robimy na początku roku. Chciałem się wymigać, ale nie udało mi się to. Musiałem to zrobić.

- A gdybyś tego nie zrobił to ucięliby ci rękę czy fiuta? – warknął Złoty Chłopiec – Nie ważne zresztą. Mogłeś mi chociaż o tym powiedzieć! Może dla ciebie nic wtedy nie znaczyłem, ale ja naprawdę cię już wtedy lubiłem.

- Ale jak to miałem niby zrobić Harry? – zaśmiał się gorzko - Nie wiedziałem wtedy nawet jeszcze, czy ty po prostu nie eksperymentujesz. Zresztą to była tylko zabawa, nic więcej. Wiesz, co by było, gdybym ci powiedział? Zastanów się. Zareagowałbyś dokładnie tak samo, jak teraz!

- Ale przynajmniej byłbyś ze mną szczery! Pocierpiał byś trochę pocieszając mnie i tłumacząc się i bym ci wybaczył! Ale teraz... – Gryfon poderwał się z ziemi i chciał odejść. Blondyn złapał go jednak za rękę i nie chciał mu na to pozwolić.

- Harry błagam, nie – w jego głosie słychać było autentyczny żal. Bruneta zalała również fala goryczy, jaką Draco odczuwał w umyśle - nie zostawiaj mnie. Błagam! Jesteś całym moim życiem, to przez ciebie wszystko w nim potoczyło się tak, jak się potoczyło. To ty nim kierujesz. Kocham cię. Bez ciebie... Ja... Ja ... – Puścił jego rękę i wpatrywał się błagalnie w Gryfona.. – Przepraszam, to jedyne co mogę teraz powiedzieć. Nigdy więcej się to nie powtórzy. Przysięgam. Od czasu kiedy zostaliśmy parą, nie pozwoliłem już sobie na to by mnie w to wkręcili. Wcześniej nie miałem żadnej wymówki.

Harry poczuł skruchę bijącą z umysłu Ślizgona. Obraz tego zdjęcia nagle wyparował mu z umysłu, jakby był jedynie snem, a przed oczami widział osobę, która go kocha. I tak nie mógłby bez niego jeść, pić, oddychać – po prostu żyć.

- Naprawdę obiecujesz, że już nigdy więcej się to nie powtórzy? – zapytał, choć już znał odpowiedź. Czuł ją wyraźnie w swojej głowie.

- Przysięgam, mój Gryfiaku. Przysięgam.

Harry uśmiechnął się przez łzy.

- To pójdziemy teraz ukarać twojego brata? – zapytał i dostrzegł, że twarz Ślizgona odzyskuje barwy.

- Z największą przyjemnością – powiedział mściwie, przytulając się mocno do Harry'ego.

Weszli trzymając się mocno za ręce, do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Skierowali się szybko do sypialni, którą zajmował Wolfram. Mieli szczęście, ponieważ zastali domownika na miejscu. Stał na środku pokoju, obok Rona i był zwrócony w kierunku drzwi, jakby czekał na przyjście Draco.

- Wolfram...

- Słucham braciszku? – czarnowłosy zrobił niewinną minę.

- Lepiej uciekaj, bo... – skierował się szybkim krokiem w kierunku brata, a na twarzy miał przerażającą minę osoby, która zamierza zrobić komuś wielką krzywdę.

- Aaa! Gwałcą! – krzyknął sprawca ostatnich nieprzyjemnych rzeczy i schował się, ze śmiechem na ustach, za Ronem, który dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na swojego przyjaciela.

- Harry, ty... płakałeś? - Zapytał ze zdziwieniem rudzielec.

- Co? – zapytał brunet, a po chwili miał ochotę sam się uszkodzić, za nie pamiętanie o konieczności użycia zaklęć maskujących. – Nie Ron, to…

- Wszystko twoja wina, braciszku - przerywa mu Draco, wpatrując się ze złością w młodego.

Zaczął się do niego zbliżać, a Wolfram, przeskakując po łóżku uciekł z pokoju. Wyszli szybko na korytarz i kątem oka dostrzegli, że próbuje się ukryć w pokoju Dracona . Blondyn poszedł za nim, otworzył drzwi, nie wymawiając żadnego zaklęcia, po czym zamknął je z trzaskiem.

- Tylko niech będzie jeszcze wieczorem zdolny do użytku! – krzyknął Ron za Ślizgonem, aż kilku mieszkańców zwróciło na nich uwagę.

- Ron - zaśmiał się Harry.

- No co - burknął zmieszany, swoim wcześniejszym, nieprzemyślanym krzykiem.

- Chociaż w lochach Slytherinu byś się powstrzymał.

- Niby dlaczego? – zdziwił się – przecież to gniazdo węży, rozpustników, wielkich orgii…

- Chyba nasłuchałeś się za dużo plotek, stary – zaśmiał się lekko Harry, ale Ron nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

Do ich uszu dobiegł krzyk zza zamkniętych drzwi, który niezaprzeczalnie należał do Wolframa.

- Powinienem go bronić? – zapytał rudzielec – W końcu niby mam być jego chłopakiem, a to chyba zobowiązuje, nie?

- Spoko, jakby się czepiał to powiesz, że próbowałeś go ratować, ale cię powstrzymywałem przed wejściem do pokoju.

- Ok, dzięki – Ron uśmiechnął się i z założonymi rękami wpatrywał w drzwi. – W sumie to jestem ciekawy, co mu zrobi – dodał, gdy rozległ się kolejny krzyk, tym razem wzywający konkretnie o pomoc.

Minęło zaledwie kilka minut i Draco wyszedł z pokoju. Wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego. Trzymał w ręku sznurek, który pociągnął po chwili, a z pokoju wytoczył się Wolfram, lub ktoś, kto zaledwie trochę go przypominał.

Miał związane nogi i ręce nad głową. Na włosach miał kilka wałków, gdzieniegdzie już zdjęte i tworzące malownicze afro, z dość długich włosów młodego Malfoya. Na sobie miał białe legginsy, krótką różową spódniczkę, jasne baleriny i obcisły biało-różowy podkoszulek w paski, który zakrywał mu jedynie górną część klatki piersiowej, odsłaniając pępek . Na twarzy malowniczy, przesadzisty makijaż, któremu bliżej było do klauna, niż osoby baletnicy, którą przedstawiał resztą stroju.

W pomieszczeniu natychmiast rozległy się śmiechy, gdy większość zgromadzonych podeszła, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się temu, co zgotował Wolframowi jego brat. Draco wyjął jeszcze aparat i pstryknął kilka uroczych fotografii czarnowłosemu chłopakowi, który wyzywał go jednocześnie od „drani, którzy nie wiedzą co to zabawa".

_Jutro te zdjęcia będą w całej szkole _– usłyszał Harry w swojej głowie i jedynie uśmiechnął się do blondyna. Znów było między nimi dobrze, a Gryfon poczuł ukłucie wstydu za swoje dziecinne zachowanie. W końcu naprawdę nie byli wtedy para i nie miał prawa mieć pretensji o coś takiego do Draco. Będzie musiał mu to jakoś wynagrodzić i on już wie najlepiej jak to zrobić. Czuł, że blondyn również zgadza się z nim w tej kwestii. Zapowiadała się dłuuuga noc.

OOO

- I jak, udało się? – zapytał Tom Antona, gdy tylko mężczyzna zjawił się w jego pokoju.

- Tak, nie było najmniejszych problemów. Knot zajął się papierkami i wtedy przyczepiłem mu ją pod biurkiem. Jestem pewny, że nie zauważy.

- Świetna robota. Powinno nam to dostarczyć wielu nowych informacji.

- Jest coś jeszcze - powiedział Marks niepewnym głosem.

- Tak?

- Kilku aurorów zauważyło zmianę w zachowaniu ministra i próbę przeszmuglowania niekorzystnych dla obywateli ustaw. Myślę, że będą chcieli coś tym zrobić. To najlepszy czas, aby przekonać ich do naszych racji.

- Wspaniale. Mogę liczyć na ciebie w tej sprawie?

- Oczywiście. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy.

OOO

Neville siedział na błoniach, po lekcji zielarstwa. Było czwartkowe popołudnie, a na niebie zbierały się ciężkie chmury. Miał wyśmienity humor, ponieważ wszystko wskazywało na to, że niedługo spadnie deszcz. Powietrze przyjemnie pachniało, dając możliwość delektowania się nim pełną piersią. Postanowił zrezygnować z lunchu i przerwę przed transmutacją spędzić na dworze.

- Neville! – usłyszał wołanie zza swoich pleców i odwrócił się by sprawdzić kto przerywa mu chwilę samotności.

- A, to ty Ron. Siadaj.

Rudzielec skorzystał z zaproszenia i zapanowała między nimi niezręczna cisza.

- Masz do mnie jakoś sprawę? – przerwał ją w końcu Longbottom – Zwykle nie opuszczasz posiłków.

- Jedzenie nie jest najważniejsze – odparł Weasley, a Neville pomyślał, że musi chodzić o coś naprawdę ważnego.

- Więc słucham – zachęcił.

- Widziałem was – odpowiedział twardo Ron – A ona płakała. Co jej zrobiłeś?

Longbottom popatrzył na niego, nie mając pojęcia o czym mówi jego przyjaciel.

- Czekaj… masz na myśli Ginny? – zapytał, ponieważ tylko takie rozwiązanie przyszło mu do głowy. Rudzielec nie spuścił z niego ostrego wzroku, co Neville uznał za potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń – To nie tak. Naprawdę. Nic jej nie zrobiłem i nie płakała z mojego powodu.

- Jakoś ci nie wierze – odparł Ron – Ale powiedzmy, że mówisz prawdę … To dlaczego płakała? Jesteś jej chłopakiem, musisz wiedzieć!

Neville uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Wiem, że martwisz się o siostrę, ale jeśli chcesz poznać powód jej przygnębienia, to musisz porozmawiać z nią. I… nie jestem jej chłopakiem.

- Jasne – prychnął Weasleya. – Widziałem jak szliście do jednego pokoju w domu Snape'a. I to nie jeden raz.

Uśmiech Longbottoma powiększył się.

- Nie przeczę, że chciałem chodzić kiedyś z twoją siostrą, a nawet, że się wtedy całowaliśmy. Ale to wszystko. Nie jesteśmy parą i nigdy nie będziemy. Musisz mi w to uwierzyć, choć nie mogę wyjaśnić ci dlaczego.

Ron wyglądał jakby wraz z utratą posiadania za zięcia swojego przyjaciela, zmieniły mu się poglądy.

- Ale dlaczego? Przecież jesteś miły, dobry, opiekowałbyś się nią… - wyliczał – Ginny też niczego nie brakuje. Dlaczego nie chcesz być jej chłopakiem.

Neville zaśmiał się.

- To trochę bardziej skomplikowane niż myślisz. Twoja siostra jest wspaniałą dziewczyną i bardzo ją lubię. Ale nie moglibyśmy być razem. Powiedzmy że … mam czegoś za dużo i czegoś za mało.

- Nie rozumiem. – powiedział Ron, speszony.

- Mam taką nadzieję. – odparł Neville chichocząc – Dobra, zbierajmy się, bo nie zdążymy na transmutację.

OOO

Uczniowie kilkakrotnie zaczepili go na korytarzu, gratulując przyłączenia się do bliźniaków i robienia świetnych dowcipów. Wielu z nich pytało jakie będą następne, próbując podsunąć kolejne ofiary żartów, z którymi mieli na pieńku. Huncwoci zdecydowanie nie próżnowali, prześcigając się w pomysłach. Szczególnie podobało im się to, że większość nauczycieli wiedziała kto jest sprawcą wybryków, ale nie mieli na to żadnych dowodów. Rudzielce chodziły dumne po szkole, poklepywani przez kolegów, mając w pamięci kilka słów, które powiedział im Snape, a które można było uznać za komplement odnośnie tych żartów. Wolfram doszedł więc do wniosku, że jeżeli mają po swojej stronie Mistrza Eliksirów, to mogą zwojować cały świat. Z Ronem też mu się dobrze układało i w mniemaniu Ślizgona obecne życie nie mogło być piękniejsze.

OOO

Powszechny pogląd, co by Krukoni od zabawy stronili była jedynie wymysłem zazdrosnych uczniów, którzy nie osiągali tak dobrych wyników w nauce.

Taką opinię rozpowszechniała wśród koleżanek od kilku lat Cho i próbowała za wszelką cenę udowodnić to sobie i innym. Dlatego też, co miesiąc w każdy trzeci piątek miesiąca odbywała się w Ravenclawie zabawa, typowe pidżama party dla nastolatek. Wstęp na nie miały jedynie dziewczyny, którym samozwańcza królowa Krukonów na to pozwoliła. Podczas wieczorów obowiązywał koniecznie nocny strój. Roześmiane, plotkujące dziewczyny rozmawiały głównie o chłopakach, robiąc sobie przy tym wzajemnie makijaż, pedicure i manicure. Na imprezie oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć alkoholu, za którego przemycenie odpowiedzialna była potencjalna kandydatka na nową członkinię grupy. Była to jedna z zasad, które musiała spełnić.

Dzisiaj tą osobą była Jean, miła czwartoklasistka, próbująca dorównać starszym koleżanką. Długo starała się, aby Cho ją zauważyła i pozwoliła dołączyć do swojej ekskluzywnej grupy. Z natury była nieśmiałą dziewczynką, ale rodzice wymagali od niej, by udzielała się towarzysko. Miała kiedyś przejąć po swojej mamie sklep z magicznymi ubraniami, a jak powszechnie wiadomo w każdym biznesie potrzebne są znajomości i umiejętność swobodnej konwersacji. Dlatego też, uznała, że aby zdobyć trunki na dzisiejszą imprezę, jest w stanie bardzo się poświęcić.

Cho już od jakiegoś czasu śledziła małą Jean, jak ją nazywała. Dziewczyna zwykle nie rzucała się w oczy i była bardzo skromna, choć każdy w szkole wiedział, o górze złota i kilku wspaniałych domach, które posiadali jej rodzice, a ona jako jedyna spadkobierczyni, miała w końcu zostać bardzo bogatą kobietą. Panna Chang uznała więc, że najwyższy czas na zaproszenie jej do grona, które tworzyły przede wszystkim uczennice wyższych klas. Od piątej wzwyż były tam prawie wszystkie. Młodsze rzadko dostępowały takiego zaszczytu, więc Cho uznała, że okazuje swoją wspaniałomyślność składając jej taką propozycję. Spodobała jej się reakcja Jean, która wyglądała na uszczęśliwioną możliwością zostania jedną z jej koleżanek. Musiała utrzymywać swoją reputację i postawiła przed nową takie same zadania jak przed innymi kandydatkami, choć obawiała się, że mogą one przerosnąć możliwości dziewczyny. Zaskoczyło ją, gdy na imprezę Jean przyniosła ze sobą trzy butelki wykwintnego, czerwonego wina oraz kilka ognistych. W myślach pochwaliła się za swój idealny wybór.

Były właśnie w trakcie serii obgadywania swoich szkolnych kolegów, oczywiście alfabetycznie i według domów, by nikogo nie pominąć. Gdy tylko wśród dziewczyn padło nazwisko Potter, zgodnie z oczekiwaniem swojej przywódczyni, zaczęli się nad nim słownie pastwić. Trzeba przyznać, że Krukoni poza inteligencją posiadali również niespożyte siły do wymyślania nieprzyjemnych określeń względem swoich nieprzyjaciół.

- Zużyty cham. – rzuciła szatynka, rozczesując sobie włosy. Idealne sto pociągnięć w dół.

- Pewnie się puszcza z każdym – dorzuciła jej koleżanka, piłując sobie paznokcie.

- Świńskogłowy łoś – dodała inna.

- Złoty – Chłopiec - Który - Przeżył, Wybraniec a nawet sam się zaspokoić nie umie. – powiedziała z obrzydzeniem Cho - To, co oni robią z Malfoyem jest takie obrzydliwe – w pokoju dało się słyszeć pomruk zgody. – Choć właściwie nie wiadomo czy robi to tylko z tym oślizgłym Ślizgonem, w Slytherinie to oni pewnie co chwile sobie wzajemnie dogadzają, nie patrząc z kim i jak. Obrzydliwe!

- Ble! Fuuj! – pomrukiwały koleżanki.

- Dlaczego on jest taki przystojny … – jęknęła inna dziewczyna, lecz kiedy Cho zgromiła ją wzrokiem, szybko dodała – Ale głupi. I obrzydliwy.

Również dwójka Malfoyów wzbudziła poruszenie wśród nastolatek, a szczególnie Wolfram. Nowy uczeń budził wśród dziewczyn zainteresowanie. Nie potwierdził jak dotąd swojego pokrewieństwa z Draco, ani tym bardziej nie wspominał o tym jak bliskie koneksje ich łączą.

Nikogo nie dziwiło, że trafił do Slytherinu, ale przyjaźń z Gryfonami, szczególnie, że wyglądała na zaawansowaną, wzbudzała powszechną sensację. Kilka dziewczyn założyło się nawet o butelkę whisky, której pierwszej uda się usidlić czarnowłosego arystokratę, lecz jak dotąd żadna nie mogła tego dokonać. Spowodowało to tylko tyle, że Wolfram stał się obecnie jednym z najbardziej pożądanych chłopców w szkole, szczególnie, że jak nazywały ich dziewczyny wcześniej, przed tą felerną wiadomością o ich związku, „dwa naczelne ciacha Hogwartu" postanowiły zacząć spotykać się ze sobą. Można by pomyśleć, że młody Malfoy zostanie uznany za dziecinnego, z powodu robienia kawałów, ale przynależność do elitarnej grupy Huncwotów stanowiła nie byle jakie wyróżnienie, już za czasów Łapy, Rogacza, Lunatyka i Glizdogona. Taką nazwą nie mógł się nazywać byle kto.

Kiedy doszły do momentu, gdy miały skupić się na układaniu nowego rankingu najprzystojniejszych chłopaków i najładniejszych dziewczyn, stało się coś, co zdecydowanie nie było częścią idealnie ułożonego planu imprezy, jaki zaproponowała Chang.

- Cho … - powiedziała cicho i nieśmiało Jean – chyba coś jest z tobą nie tak.

- Słucham? – dziewczyna szybko obróciła się do lustra, obok którego siedziała. Zerwała się z krzesła i krzyknęła, próbując zrzucić z siebie pokrywające ją w zastraszającym tempie włosy. Reszta nastolatek zrobiła to samo co ona, bo na ich ciała również pojawiła się nieprzyjemna niespodzianka.

- Aaa! – pisnęła jedna z nich – co nam się stało?

- Nie mam pojęcia – krzyknęła inna, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie – a jak nam tak zostanie?

- Uspokójcie się – warknęła Cho, której udało się już nad sobą zapanować. Była przywódczynią tej grupy i nie mogła sobie pozwolić na panikę. Dziewczyny niechętnie stanęły w miejscu i wpatrzyły się w swoją idolke, pewne, że zaraz coś wymyśli. Chang rozejrzała się po pokoju, a jej wzrok padł w końcu na puste butelki po alkoholu.

- Jean – zaczęła ostro, podchodząc do stolika i wąchając puste już naczynia. Dało się tam odczuć delikatną nutkę limonki, jednak subtelną na tyle, że wcześniej nie wzbudziła ona u nich podejrzeń – możesz mi powiedzieć skąd wytrzasnęłaś ten alkohol?

Dziewczyna zbladła i popatrzyła się ze strachem na starszą koleżankę.

- Ja - wyjąkała – poprosiłam Lunę, by powiedziała Ginny, a ona bliźniakom, że zapłacę podwójną cenę, jeśli mi przemycą ją z Hogsmade. Oni zawsze załatwiają wałówkę na imprezy Gryffindoru i nigdy nie wpadli, więc…

- Wystarczy – powiedziała ostro Cho, a Jean skuliła się w sobie – czyś ty postradała zmysły? Nie wiedziałaś, że oni mają sklep z dowcipami? Pewnie dodali do tego jakieś świństwo! Teraz wyglądamy jak jakieś mutanty! Jak mamy się niby jutro tak pokazać na posiłkach! Dobrze, że chociaż jest sobota i będziemy mieć czas na to by coś wymyślić! Acha! – dodała mściwie – Nie licz na przyjęcie do naszej grupy! A teraz lepiej dowiedź się jak odkręcić to co narobiłaś, bo inaczej postaram się uprzykrzyć ci szkołę przez najbliższe dwa lata!

Nastolatki przez najbliższe dwie godziny próbowały pozbyć się owłosienia, które pokrywało całe ich ciało, o długości jakiś dwudziestu centymetrów. Żadne zaklęcie nie działało, a włosy potraktowane przez nożyczki, odrastały jeszcze dłuższe. W rezultacie każda z uczestniczek prezentowała się tragicznie, choć i to można uznać za wielkie niedopowiedzenie.

- Nie panikujmy! – znów zaczęła nawoływać Cho, choć sama była daleko od spokoju – Musimy coś wymyślić! Huncwoci może chcieli zrobić nam kawał, ale na pewno nie zrobiliby tego, gdyby nie miało to zejść. Może wystarczy trochę czasu i jest to na przykład zaklęcie czasowe.

- Tak, na pewno! – przytaknęła jedna z uczestniczek – Pójdźmy najlepiej spać, a jak rano się obudzimy to wszystko wróci do normy.

Ucieszone nastolatki, mając przed sobą perspektywę szybkiego wyleczenia ułożyły się chętnie do snu, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu rano przyjdzie szybciej. Przed snem zaczęły nawet żartować ze swojego wyglądu, przekomarzając się, komu ładniej z bujnym owłosieniem, a alkohol jakim się uraczyły zdecydowanie pomógł im zasnąć.

Następnego ranka pierwsza obudziła się Jean. Wyciągnęła szybko przed siebie ręce, po tym jak świadomość wczorajszego wieczoru wróciła do niej. Krzyk, jaki z siebie wydała, poderwał z łóżek resztę dziewczyn, które także zaczęły głośno wyrażać swoje przerażenie. Mimo wielkich nadziei ich stan nie uległ najmniejszej poprawie. A nawet wręcz przeciwnie : z powodu snu i wiercenia się w jego czasie, większość z nich wyglądała jeszcze gorzej. Cho natychmiast wzięła do ręki szczotkę i próbowała rozczesać sierść. Niestety, gdy przez ostre ruchy ręki wyrwała kilka włosów, na ich miejscu odrastały nowe. Dłuższe. Od razu odrzuciła od siebie narzędzie, które pogarszało jej stan.

- Co my teraz zrobimy? – piszczały dziewczyny, a dwie z nich nawet zaczęło szlochać. Ich szkolna kariera, najładniejszych i najmodniej ubierających się dziewczyn, była bardzo zagrożona.

- Trzeba iść do bliźniaków – powiedziała Jean – i poprosić żeby dali nam antidotum.

- Sama sobie idź w tym stanie! – warknęła na nią jedna z koleżanek – To twoja wina!

- Agnes ma rację – zawyrokowała Cho i mściwie się uśmiechnęła – nie zaprzeczysz chyba, że ponosisz całkowitą odpowiedzialność za stan w jakim się znalazłyśmy, dlatego też musisz iść teraz do Huncwotów i poprosić ich o lekarstwo.

Dziewczyna zbladła. Korytarze przecież, były pełne uczniów, którzy tylko czekali na chwilę, kiedy będą mogli wrzucić kolejną ofiarę na języki. _Nigdy nie przejmowała się szczególnie opinią innych osób, jak także plotkami, ale co innego stać z boku, a co innego być wytykanym palcami przez całą szkolną społeczność rówieśników!_

- Ale… - próbowała negocjować.

- Żadnych ale – powiedziała twardo Chang. – Masz natychmiast do nich iść i nie wracać bez lekarstwa.

Jean jęknęła, nie mając pojęcia co dalej robić. Podeszła szybko do szafy i wyciągnęła z niej dresowe spodnie i bluzę z kapturem. Każda z dziewczyn przed imprezą przenosiła do sypialni kilkanaście swoich rzeczy, co dawało możliwość wieczornego przymierzania i dopasowywania między sobą ciuchów, co było kluczowym punktem programu każdej z tych imprez. W tej chwili Jean uznała ten zwyczaj za błogosławieństwo. Nie mogłaby pokazać się na korytarzach w krótkich spodenkach i t-shircie, w którym przyszła na spotkanie.

Nakryła szczelnie głowę kapturem i choć nie dawało to stu procentowej pewności, ze nikt nie zobaczy, w jakim jest stanie, poczuła się o wiele lepiej.

Wyszła z pokoju i skierowała się w dół po schodach, przez Pokój Wspólny, aż do drzwi wyjściowych. Na szczęście większość osób jeszcze spała, a nieliczni byli na wczesnym śniadaniu, więc nikt jej nie zaczepiał. Teraz miała przed sobą bardzo trudne zadanie. Musi znaleźć któregoś z Huncwotów i przekonać go, aby powiedział jej, jak pozbyć się tego przeklętego owłosienia. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie są dormitoria Slytherinu czy Gryffindoru, dlatego najbezpieczniej byłoby poczekać w holu wejściowym, prowadzącym do Wielkiej Sali, ale tam mógłby ktoś zainteresować się jej osobą. Postanowiła zaczaić się w bocznym korytarzu, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie musiała długo czekać.

Jej ciche modlitwy kierowane do Merlina zostały wysłuchane i po około dwudziestu minutach zauważyła Wolframa. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, przeklinając swoją nieśmiałość oraz wcześniejszą chęć przypodobania się osobie pokroju Cho. Zdecydowanie nie było to warte zachodu, nawet jeśli wymagali tego od niej rodzice.

- Pssyt! Wolfram – syknęła, gdy chłopak znalazł się dostatecznie blisko jej kryjówki.

Młody Malfoy rozejrzał się, poszukując źródła dźwięku i wyglądał na zaskoczonego, gdy zobaczył ukrytą drobną dziewczynę w cieniu korytarza. Nie poznawał jej ze względu na to, że miała na głowie ciasno zaciśnięty kaptur. Skierował się w jej stronę.

- Wiesz o kawału, jaki bliźniaki zrobili Cho i jej koleżankom? – zapytała, nie siląc się na żadne wstępy. Sprawa była zbyt nagląca.

- Oczywiście – powiedział z uśmiechem – sam pomagałem go opracować.

Dziewczyna jęknęła w duchu. Poniekąd z ulgi, że wybawienie było tak blisko, ale również dlatego, że zaraz miała się zbłaźnić przed obcym chłopakiem. Do tego niezwykle przystojnym i popularnym chłopakiem. Ściągnęła z głowy kaptur, upewniając się wcześniej, że nie ma nikogo w zasięgu wzroku, kto mógłby ich zauważyć.

Wolfram ostatnią siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed tym, aby nie parsknąć śmiechem.

Dowcip jaki wymyślili z bliźniakami przerósł jego najśmielsze oczekiwania i już nie mógł się doczekać, aż zobaczy w tym stanie tą nadętą Cho, o której jego brat często wspominał.

Jednak bezradność i rozpacz malująca się w oczach dziewczyny stojącej przed nim, pomógł mu opanować swoje reakcje. Twarz miała pokrytą kilkunasto centymetrową warstwą włosów, w kolorze brązowym. Gdy zsuwała kaptur z głowy, podwinęły jej się rękawy i zdołał dostrzec, że również jej ręce pokrywało futro. Mógł się jedynie domyślać, tak jak wynikało to z założeń ich kawału, że pokryte nim jest całe ciało dziewczyny.

- Ojej – powiedział. To wszystko, na co było go teraz stać.

- Pomożesz mi? – zapytała błagalnie. – Jeśli nie przyniosę zaraz lekarstwa dla Cho i jej koleżankom, to ona uprzykrzy mi życie do końca mojej szkolnej kariery. A nie masz pojęcia jakie dziewczyny pokroju Cho potrafią być wredne.

- To dlaczego się chcesz z nią przyjaźnić? – zapytał, zanim zdołał się ugryźć w język. Stojąca przed nim uczennica zdecydowanie nie wyglądała na jedną z członkiń świty Chang. Naturalnie, była bardzo ładna, ale drobna i zdecydowanie wyglądała na zbyt miłą.

- Rodzice – odpowiedziała jedynie, mając nadzieję, że chłopak zrozumie.

Wolfram pokiwał głową, doskonale znał sytuację niektórych swoich kolegów i koleżanek z Francji, których rodzice wymagali, aby obracały się w odpowiednim towarzystwie.

- Zaprowadzę cię do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, a potem wspólnie ustalimy jak ci pomóc, dobrze? – dziewczyna przytaknęła, choć miała nadzieję, że chłopak zdradzi jej jakieś odpowiednie zaklęcie i będzie mogła od razu pozbyć się futra. Zdecydowanie nie uśmiechało jej się pokazywanie w takim stanie kolejnym osobą.

Zarzuciła na głowę kaptur, upewniając się, że jest mocno ściśnięty, po czym ruszyła z Wolframem w kierunku schodów.

- Mam na imię Jean. Jean Malkom – dodała.

Wolfram szedł obok dziewczyny, a czym bliżej znajdowali się dormitorium Gryfonów i czym więcej spotykali ludzi, tym kroki dziewczyny stały się coraz bardziej powolne. Musiała naprawdę przejmować się w jakim jest stanie. Początkowo miał nadzieję, że pokaże efekt kawału bliźniakom, ale poczuł współczucie dla Jean. Postanowił więc oszczędzić jej tego, szczególnie, że przypuszczał, że dziewczyn w takim samym stanie jak ona jest o wiele więcej. Podszedł do niej, zrzucił jej kaptur i pocałował ją.

OOO

Dziewczyna poczuła jak słodkie i miękkie usta chłopaka dotykają jej własnych. Nie trwało to dłużej niż sekundę, a chłopak od razu się od niej oderwał. W duchu dziękowała za to, że jej twarz pokryta jest futrem. Jej policzki wręcz paliły z zażenowania i wiedziała, że musi je pokrywać krwisty rumieniec. Dotknęła ich i poczuła pod palcami gładką skórę.

OOO

Ron zobaczył jak Wolfram całuje jakąś owłosioną kreaturę. Bliźniacy opowiadali mu poprzedniego dnia o kawale, jaki mają zaplanowany względem Cho oraz o tym, jaki jest jedyny sposób na pozbycie się tego owłosienia, ale nie przypuszczał, że będzie się tym zajmował jego chłopak!

- Wolfram! – krzyknął głośno, tak, że gdyby nie to, że nikogo nie było na korytarzy, zleciała by się pewnie cała szkoła. Czarnowłosy szybko odsunął się od dziewczyny.

- Ron - powiedział, a na jego twarzy widniało zakłopotanie – to nie to co myślisz, ja po prostu…

- Nie chce twojego tłumaczenia. Wiem, co tutaj się stało – popatrzył na dziewczynę, która wyglądała już całkiem normalnie – Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego to ty, musiałeś to zrobić!

- A co jesteś zazdrosny, Łasiczko? – zapytał uśmiechnięty Wolfram, zadowolony, że udało mu się uniknąć tłumaczenia niezręcznej sytuacji.

OOO

Jane stała i przyglądała się temu niecodziennemu zjawisku. Ledwo co słyszała, co chłopcy do siebie mówią, wciąż zaabsorbowana była tym krótkim pocałunkiem. Mimo, że wiedziała o tym, że Malfoy zna Gryfonów, ale nie sądziła, że tych dwoje rozmawia ze sobą tak swobodnie. Wyglądało, że są w co najmniej przyjacielskich stosunkach, a wręcz czuło się między nimi jakieś napięcie. Nie miała pojęcia co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

- Oczywiście – wykrzyknął Weasley.

Wtedy Jean zobaczyła coś, czego zdecydowanie nie spodziewała się ujrzeć. Wolfram jak gdyby nigdy nic, podszedł do starszego chłopaka i popchnął go na ścianę. Zaczął mocno wpijać się w jego usta. Ofiara tego ataku zdawała się czerpać z tego wszystkiego przyjemność, sam również odwzajemniał pocałunek Ślizgona z wielką pasją. Widać, że z trudem się od siebie odrywają, oddychając przy tym ciężko. Pisnęła z zażenowania. Nie miała pojęcia co się tutaj dzieje!

OOO

Chłopcy jakby dopiero teraz zdali sobie ponownie sprawę z tego, że nie są sami. Spojrzeli na dziewczynę. Wolfram uśmiechał się promiennie, a Ron był odrobinę zaczerwieniony.

- No bo widzisz - zaczął się tłumaczyć – my…

- …jesteśmy razem – odpowiedział młody Malfoy, w ogóle nie przejmując się zakłopotaniem swojego towarzysza i Jean. Złapał go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie – Prawda, że ładna z nas para? Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu?

Spojrzał na nią badawczo. Oczywiście, że miała coś przeciwko, wolałaby, żeby to ją tak całował…

- N… n… nie – odpowiedziała jedynie.

- To wspaniale – podsumował Wolfram – Chodźmy do Pokoju Wspólnego, nie mogę się doczekać jak o wszystkim opowiem bliźniakom!

OOO

- Co wymyśliliście? – zapytała wściekła Hermiona, jak tylko bliźniacy opowiedzieli reszcie przyjaciół kawał, jaki zrobili koleżankom Cho. – Przecież mogliście popełnić jakiś błąd! Mogły już nigdy nie wrócić do normalnego wyglądu! Albo dostać jakiegoś uczulenia! Wysypki! Czy pomyśleliście o konsekwencjach jakie mogą nastąpić? Czy badaliście w ogóle jak ten eliksir działa w połączeniu z alkoholem?

- Skończyłaś już? – stanął Ron w obronie braci, mocno trzymając Wolframa za ramię i nieprzychylnie zezując na Jean. – Cho zasłużyła sobie na to. A skoro jej koleżanki są takie głupie by z nią trzymać to widocznie nie zasługują na nic lepszego. Chang jest tak zapatrzona w siebie, że niedługo nie będzie widziała nic poza czubkiem własnego nosa. Przyda się jej nauczka.

- Ronaldzie – odwarknęła dziewczyna – pobądź przez jeden dzień dziewczyną, w szkole z internatem to może zrozumiesz. Faktycznie, Cho zasłużyła na nauczkę, choć nie twierdzę, że ta jest dla niej odpowiednia, ale połowa Krukonek nie ma wpływu na to, czy się z nią koleguje czy nie. Jeśli tego nie robią to po prostu nie mają życia u siebie w domu. Chang również potrafi być wredna dla osób, które się jej sprzeciwiają, jak już zresztą powinieneś zauważyć – wskazała głową na Harry'ego i Draco.

- Luna jakoś sobie radzi! – krzyknął rudzielec – I jakoś nie musi latać z wywieszonym językiem za tą pustą lafiryndą!

- Luna to akurat osobny przypadek – wtrąciła Ginny – Ona wcale nie jest tam szczęśliwa. Współdomownicy ciągle podkradają i przestawiają jej rzeczy, niszczą wypracowania, a na lekcjach nie chcą łączyć się z nią w pary. I tak ma dobrze, ponieważ Cho uznała ją za „niegroźną dziwaczkę". Zdecydowanie nie chciałabym być na miejscu dziewczyny z jej domu, która jej się postawi. Inne uczennice mają zazwyczaj oparcie w swoich koleżankach, ale w Ravenclawie panuje hierarchia, na której piedestale postawiona jest Chang.

- Jak by chciały to by się postawiły – bąknął Ron, ale po głosie można poznać było, że przemówiły trochę do niego argumenty siostry.

Ginny i Hermiona prychnęły, ale więcej się już nie odezwały na ten temat.

- Wracając do twojego oskarżenia – zwrócił się Fred do Hermiony. – Jako przedstawiciel Huncwotów…

- Tymczasowy – dorzucił George.

- Jako tymczasowy przedstawiciel Huncwotów – ciągnął dalej Fred – chciałbym wyrazić ogromny smutek i zawiadomić o żalu, jaki powstał na skutek oskarżenia, jakie padło na temat naszych produktów. Czuje się w obowiązku poinformować, że my jak i nasz sklep prowadzimy jedynie przetestowane produkty, które nie powodują żadnych efektów ubocznych.

- Chyba, że są one specjalnie zaplanowane – powiedział George.

- Albo są efektem nieprzewidzianych okoliczności jakie nastąpiły w czasie ich użytkowania. – dodał Wolfram.

- Dlatego też, w wypadku niepewności i braku umiejętności prawidłowego zastosowania… -

- … polecamy, aby skontaktować się z magomedykiem albo zielarzem.

Obecni zaśmiali się i tylko Hermiona patrzyła karcąco na Huncwotów.

- Więc co sprowadza tak piękną dziewczynę do nas, jak ty Jean? – zapytał George.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się nieznacznie.

- Cho zażądała ode mnie, abym dowiedziała się jak można pozbyć się efektów waszego kawału.

- Jak widzę tobie już udało się ich pozbyć – zauważył Fred – więc jest ci już znany sposób odczarowania.

- Więc ktoś musi nas pocałować, by klątwa przestała działać? – zapytała przerażona. Cho zabije ją, jak będzie musiała się komuś pokazać w takim stanie.

- Sprecyzujemy – powiedział Wolfram – musi to być osoba płci przeciwnej, chyba, że preferujesz swoją własną. I dodatkowo jedna osoba może odczarować jedynie jedną dziewczynę.

- Więc jaki potencjalny kandydat już odpada? – zapytał Draco.

- Ja – powiedział dumny z siebie młody Malfoy, a Ron mruknął jakoś nieprzyjemną obelgę pod nosem.

- Interesujące – zaśmiał się Harry, patrząc na zazdrosnego przyjaciela, który w zaborczym geście jeszcze mocniej przyciągnął do siebie Wolframa.

- Jane, kochanie, i jak ci się podobało? - zapytał Fred - Wolfram pewnie świetnie całuje - puścił mu oczko, co nie spotkało się z aprobatom u Rona.

- Co? Ach, to... Tak...

- Ech, Jean, nie mów, że ci się nie podobało - czarnowłosy wyswobodził się z objęć rudzielca i ruszył w jej stronę. Pochylił się nad nią wymownie i spojrzał prosto w oczy - Nie mów, że nie chciałabyś powtórki…

- Eee... - Powiedziała mało inteligentnie, a następnie westchnęła. Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od tych szafirowych tęczówek oczu, których właściciel się nad nią pochylał. Ich twarze były coraz bliżej.

- Dość! - nagle dało się słyszeć doniosły krzyk rudzielca. W jednej chwili podszedł do swojego chłopaka, złapał go za nadgarstek i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę dormitorium. Wolfram, z bananem na buzi tylko pomachał im na dowidzenia, a potem przebiegle się uśmiechnął sam do siebie i popatrzył na pędzącego przodem rudzielca.

- I niech nikt nie waży się nam przeszkadzać! - Dało się słyszeć jeszcze z góry, a potem trzask drzwiami.

Obecni popatrzyli na siebie zdezorientowani i dopiero Jean odwróciła ich uwagę od Wolframa i Rona.

- Ona mnie zabije – jęknęła cicho, a Fred, przejmując rolę przedstawiciela Huncwotów podszedł do dziewczyny.

- Nie martw się – pocieszył ją – nie pozwolimy ci zrobić krzywdy. Sami oświadczymy psiapsiółkom Cho o sposobie na pozbycie się tego ślicznego futerka.

- I chętnie zrobimy przy tym kilka ciekawych zdjęć pannie zarozumialskiej Chang – dorzucił George.

OOO

- Dlaczego ich tu wpuściłaś, ty kretynko! – wydarła się na Jean Cho, gdy tylko przekroczyła razem z bliźniakami próg pokoju, w jakim się ukrywały Krukonki. Próbowała również zasłonić jakoś swoją twarz, a reszta dziewczyn pochowała się za łóżkami, lub w innych, pozornie nie widocznych dla Huncwotów miejscach. – I dawaj natychmiast to lekarstwo, abym mogła się pozbyć tego okropieństwa z twarzy.

Jean skuliła się w sobie na skutek tyrady Cho.

- Przykro mi – Fred zasłonił dziewczynę własnym ciałem, tak, że stał teraz twarzą w twarz z panną Chang – ale rozwiązanie waszego małego problemu nie jest takie proste. Zresztą teraz wyglądasz dużo lepiej, przynajmniej nie widać jakie masz rozszerzone pory.

- I te ślady po pryszczach – dodał George – nie powinnaś ich drapać.

- Oraz wągry. Te są najgorsze. Myślę, że kilka osób powinno się zrzucić na twoją wizytę u kosmetyczki. Dla dobra ogółu, by nie musieli cię tak oglądać.

- Ewentualnie można zaakceptować też nasze wyjście i możesz pozostać w takim stanie jak jesteś.

- Futerko pasuje ci do oczu – powiedział Fred, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Zamknijcie się! Nie mam żadnych pryszczy ani innego paskudztwa! I lepiej, żebym ich nie dostała po tym jak zdejmiecie ze mnie tą klątwę, bo inaczej się na was zemszczę! – warknęła.

- A co, podasz nasz do sądu?

- Nie, poskarżę się waszej opiekunce – powiedziała z dumą

- I powiesz, że podaliśmy wam eliksir w alkoholu, który notabene jest zakazany na terenie zamku, tak samo zresztą jak impreza, którą nielegalnie urządzasz co miesiąc? – zapytał, a dziewczynie mina zrzedła.

- Po prostu dawajcie lekarstwo i zabierajcie się stąd! – krzyknęła.

- Czy nie uważasz, że powinnaś być miła dla nas, skoro to my mamy podać ci sposób na wrócenie do normalnego stanu? – zapytał spokojnie George – Zresztą, jak już wspominałem, nie będzie to takie proste. Jest tylko jeden sposób na pozbycie się waszego futerka – kilka dziewczyn wyjrzało ze swoich kryjówek, chcąc lepiej słyszeć co ma do powiedzenia rudzielec – musi was pocałować jakiś chłopak. Każdą inny.

- Co? – powiedziało kilka osób równocześnie.

- Wy chyba żartujecie – warknęła Cho, ale gdy nie doczekała się potwierdzenia, westchnęła. – Miejmy to już za sobą – przybliżyła się do Freda, który natychmiast odskoczył od niej.

- Zwariowałaś, co ty robisz?

- Uwierz mi, że dla mnie to nie jest przyjemne – powiedziała oschle – ale skoro to jedyny sposób…

- Nie pocałuje cię, nigdy w życiu!

- Ani ja – zapewnił George, gdy dziewczyna przerzuciła na niego swoje spojrzenie.

- Niby dlaczego? – zapytała szczerze zdziwiona – połowa chłopaków była by zaszczycona będąc na waszym miejscu.

- Ale my nie! – powiedzieli chórem – Jesteśmy gejami – zapewnił szybko George, mając nadzieję, że to powstrzyma kilka dziewczyn, które zaczęły się do nich zbliżać.

- Naprawdę? – zdziwiła się Cho – Mi to nie przeszkadza.

- Ale nam tak – odpowiedzieli szybko i uciekli z pokoju zabierając ze sobą Jane.

OOO

- Chłopcy, przestańcie się spierać o ten głupi naszyjnik – Hermiona upomniała Dracona i Harry'ego. Już od pół godziny prowadzili swój idiotyczny spór. Blondyn chciał założyć Potterowi łańcuszek ze srebrną zawieszką, która przedstawiała węża owiniętego wokół laski. Był to symbol rodziny Malfoyów i Draco nosił taki sam medalion.

- Ale to on zaczął! – Zaprotestował Harry.

- To ty nie chcesz przyjąć prezentu!

- Bo nie chcesz mi powiedzieć skąd go masz! Zresztą mam już jeden.

- Ale on jest taki niemęski – skrzywił się Draco.

- Należał do mojej matki i uważam, że jest uroczy.

- Dosyć! – Krzyknęła w końcu dziewczyna. Oddajcie mi to natychmiast! – wyrwała blondynowi łańcuszek z ręki. Gdy tylko to zrobiła… zniknęła.

Brunet patrzył ze zdziwieniem na miejsce, w którym chwilę wcześniej stała jego przyjaciółka. Spojrzał ze złością na Dracona.

- Coś ty jej zrobił! – Zawołał z oburzeniem.

- Nic jej nie będzie – Odpowiedział blondyn z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na ustach – teraz ma lepsze towarzystwo…

OOO

Hermiona stała zdezorientowała w wielkim salonie. Od razu poznała to miejsce. _Ach, świstoklik, przeniesienie, ten salon…_ Coś takiego mógł zrobić tylko jeden człowiek!

- Witaj Hermiono – usłyszała za sobą ponętny, męski głos. Odwróciła się szybko speszona. A gdy tylko to zrobiła, ktoś zachłannie ją pocałował.

Gdy już się od siebie oderwali, długo patrzyli sobie w oczy. W końcu Hermiona postanowiła zacząć rozmowę.

- Tom - zaczęła – co to wszystko ma znaczyć?

- Stęskniłem się po prostu za tobą – popchnął ją delikatnie, sadzając na sofę. Usiadł obok i przybliżył się do jej ucha. – Po prostu nie mogłem już dłużej bez ciebie wytrzymać i wysłałem taki mały prezent Draco, potem możesz go oddać chłopakom, to pamiątka rodzinna Lucjusza. Ma na sobie kilka klątw ochronnych, więc tylko w taki sposób Drops mógł nie wykryć, że dodatkowo jest świstoklikiem.

- Ależ Tom! – Krzyknęła, na wpół oburzona, na wpół szczęśliwa. Ona także się stęskniła – Mogłeś mnie przecież uprzedzić. Jutro mam szkołę…

- Ale nie byłoby wtedy niespodzianki i w takim razie, twoją wizytę tutaj, uznajmy za korki – powiedział ponętnym głosem, któremu nie mogła się oprzeć – och proszę - powiedziawszy to znowu ją pocałował.

Całowali się długo i namiętnie. Po pewnym czasie ubrania jakie na sobie mieli, stały się zbędne.

OOO

Harry i Draco już od pewnego czasu całowali się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Było dosyć późno, więc nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Musieli jakoś odreagować kłótnię.

- Chodźmy na górę, Harry – Wyszeptał ledwo łapiąc oddech, między pocałunkami.

Brunet oczywiście się zgodził. I tak już w takim stanie nie myślał racjonalnie. Jedyne, co mu chodziło teraz po głowie, to znaleźć się jak najbliżej seksownego chłopaka, który również tak zachłannie pragnął jego bliskości.

Byli tak zajęci sobą, że Harry nawet nie zauważył, że pokój, do którego weszli był tym, do którego wcześniej rudzielec ciągnął młodego Malfoya. Nie zwrócili nawet uwagi na jęki dochodzące z najbliższego łóżka po prawej, do którego sami się kierowali. Zaczęli się powoli rozbierać, całując się ciągle. Dopiero, gdy ktoś krzyknął, Harry gwałtownie się podniósł by sprawdzić, co się dzieje.

- Ron! – Zawołał przerażony – Wolfram?

Weasley natychmiast także podniósł się do siadu. Był na pół rozebrany i oddychał ciężko. Młody Malfoy nie prezentował się wcale lepiej. W samych bokserkach leżał obok rudzielca, nie przejawiając żadnych oznak zażenowania i wydawało się jakby czekał na dalszy ciąg wydarzeń.

Gdyby Harry nie był tak zapatrzony ze zdziwienia na swojego przyjaciela, zobaczyłby to porozumiewawcze spojrzenie między braćmi. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Draco zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę łóżka, znajdującego się przy tym, które już było zajmowane przez parę. Pozwalał blondynowi robić ze sobą co tylko chciał, jakby był szmacianą lalką. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od oczu swojego przyjaciela. Sam został rzucony na łóżko w poprzek, na podnóżu, a na biodrach usiadł mu Ślizgon.

- Draco…

- Wolfram… - Wyszeptali na przemian bracia, a następnie pochylili się ku sobie i pocałowali bardzo namiętnie.

Zarówno Harry jak i Ron patrzyli na to niezdolni wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Gdy oderwali się od siebie, jakby nigdy nic zajęli się swoimi kochankami. Oni natomiast leżeli cały czas w osłupieniu.

- Draco, ja tak nie chcę… - Wyszeptał Harry, gdy jego chłopak zaczął go rozbierać. – Nie tutaj, nie przy R…

- Cii – Blondyn przyłożył mu palec do ust, a następnie pocałował. Harry nie mógł się oprzeć, gdy zimne palce, zaczęły wślizgiwać się pod materiał jego bokserek, pieszcząc pod nimi pobudzoną męskość bruneta, która w miarę czasu zaczęła robić się coraz twardsza, a Harry zaczął zapominać o tym, że nie są w pokoju sami z Draco. Teraz liczyła się tylko para szafirowych oczu, która patrzyła na niego z pożądaniem i niemą prośbą, a dla nich Gryfon mógłby zrobić wszystko. Potter miał nadzieję, że ciemność jaka panuje w pokoju, da im jednak minimum prywatności i że nie będzie później tego żałował.

Rudzielec odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć, dlaczego jego przyjaciel wydobył z siebie tak przeciągły i donośny jęk. Oprócz konturów dwóch chłopaków, nie widział za dobrze co się dzieje. Jednak dźwięki jakie z siebie wydawali ewidentnie świadczyły o tym, że przeżywają ogromną rozkosz.

Jego głowa została brutalnie odwrócona i został zmuszony do spojrzenia swojemu chłopakowi w oczy.

- Widzisz Ron? – zapytał prowokacyjnie czarnowłosy – to nic złego być na dole… Harry'emu to się podoba, a ja obiecuję, że zapewnie ci co najmniej tak wielkie doznania jak mój brat twojemu przyjacielowi. Pozwól mi to zrobić.

Rudzielec obiecywał sobie, że nie pozwoli na to Wolframowi, bo przecież to on powinien być na górze. Uważał, że takie jest jego zadanie, skoro był starszy. Ale teraz… każdy jęk Harry'ego, który nie mógł być niczym innym jak konsekwencją rozkoszy, boleśnie wbijał mu się do głowy, powodując, że sam chciałby doznać tego, co doświadcza jego przyjaciel. Pokiwał przytakująco głową.

OOO

Rano pierwszy obudził się Weasley. Zdziwiony całą sytuacją, w której się znalazł. Westchnął przeciągle. Sięgnął po bokserki, które leżały na ziemi i założył je dla siebie. Nie wiedział, gdzie są ubrania pozostałej dwójki chłopaków, więc sięgnął po te Wolframa i rzucił w Harryego. Ten jęknął głośno, lecz Ron zaraz go uciszył.

- Ciii…. – Szepnął. – Harry, to, co wczoraj oni tu zrobili… To było specjalnie. Nie możemy im tego puścić płazem. Ubieraj się, wychodzimy.

- Co? – Zapytał jeszcze zaspany, lecz po chwili wszystko do niego dotarło. Założył szybko na siebie ubranie, którym rzucił w niego Ron i wyszli do łazienki. - Tak wiem – powiedział po chwili, nieco bardziej rozbudzony - Ale… Masz jakiś plan?

- Oczywiście – wyszczerzył się – słuchaj…

OOO

Bracia obudzili się jakąś godzinę później. Pierwszy oczy otworzył Draco, który zorientowawszy się, że są sami kopną brata w goleń.

- Wolfram, chyba wczoraj przesadziliśmy. – Stwierdził, wzdychając.

- Tak wiem…

- Jejku… I co, było tego warte? Co prawda udało ci się przekonać Rona, ale jak przez ciebie Harry się na mnie obrazi, to…

- Ojeju no… - Zaczął – nie zrzędź. Nie będzie tak źle. Ja chciałem tylko, by Ron zobaczył, że bycie na dole wcale nie musi być takie złe…

- W każdym bądź razie strzeżmy się teraz. Te dwa głupole mogą razem nieźle narozrabiać…

- Dobra. Draco…

- Tak? – Spytał zirytowany.

- Widziałeś moje bokserki?

- Nie wiem, ale trzymaj, tu leżą Harry'ego – rzucił nimi w niego.

OOO

Bracia szli razem na śniadanie, mając wyjątkowo złe przeczucia. Wolfam mimo to nie mógł jednak przestać się uśmiechać, a Draco marszczyć czoła na myśl o awanturze, jaka może spotkać go ze strony Harry'ego. Planując to wszystko wcześniej z młodym, nie zastanawiał się nad konsekwencjami. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Gryfon nie myśli o tym, jak o czymś zaplanowanym.

Blondyn nie mógł powstrzymać ukłucia w żołądku, gdy zobaczył idących w ich stronę dwóch przyjaciół. Poczuł również spięcie u brata, które ewidentnie świadczyło o tym, że zależy mu na rudzielcu. Nie myślał nigdy, że doczeka się takich wysokich ? uczuć po Wolframie. W przeciwieństwie do niego, młody lubił szybkie wyzwania i na nich jedynie opierał swoje życie uczuciowe.

- Hej – powiedział cicho i bardzo się zdziwił, gdy Harry, zamiast spodziewanego ataku, podszedł do niego, pocałował go delikatnie i trzymając za rękę, poprowadził w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Ron zrobił to samo z Wolframem. Kilka osób, które obecne były w tej części zamku zaczęło szybko wymieniać między sobą uwagi i Draco już wiedział, że wieść o związku jego brata i Gryfona obiegnie niedługo całą szkołę.

- Nie jesteście źli? – zapytał w końcu, gdy wkroczyli już do Sali Wejściowej.

- Niby o co? – zapytali chórem, uśmiechając się do siebie.

Wymienił z Wolframem zdziwione spojrzenia. _Przecież to nie możliwe by zapomnieli o czymś takim… Przeklęty Gryfon, szczelnie blokuje się przed odczytaniem jego myśli. _

- Kotku, co jesteś taki spięty? – zapytał Ron słodko, a Wolfram aż przystanął zdziwiony.

- Smoczku, chodź na śniadanie, wybiorę dla ciebie coś pysznego – zachęcił Dracona Harry w tej samej chwili.

Bracia po chwili dopiero odzyskali zdolność logicznego myślenia, na tyle by jednak ciągle podążać w kierunku jadalni. Ich partnerzy uśmiechali się do nich przymilnie, nie zwracając uwagi na spojrzenia uczniów, jakie im towarzyszyli. Gryfoni pociągnęli ich do swojego stolika i usadowili się naprzeciw siebie.

Malfoyowie nie mieli możliwości nawet by zaprotestować, gdy na ich talerzach znalazła się duża ilość jedzenia, ale kiedy Harry i Ron podnieśli ich widelce i przymierzali się do tego by ich nakarmić, obaj nie wytrzymali. Odsunęli się od swoich kochanków.

- Co wam się stało? – zapytał przerażony Draco.

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz Smoku, to już nie można być miłym dla własnego chłopaka? – zapytał słodko Złoty Chłopiec.

- Ciebie jeszcze rozumiem – zwrócił się do Harry'ego Wolfram – ale Ron … Jeszcze wczoraj wydłubałby mi oczy za propozycję trzymanie go publicznie za rękę, a dzisiaj …

- Nie podoba ci się? – zapytał ze smutkiem Weasley, a jego oczy, aż zaszkliły się z żalu.

- Nie, to nie tak, ale … - próbował się tłumaczyć czarnowłosy.

Rudzielec od razu przybrał szczęśliwą minę i przytulił się do niego.

- Po prostu doszedłem do wniosku, że nie mogę już dłużej trzymać naszego związku w tajemnicy. Miłość jaka nas łączy jest zbyt silna i piękna, by mogła być utrzymywana w sekrecie, kotku.

- Miłość? – wyjąkał Wolfram, szukając pomocy u swojego brata, gdy Ron znów wziął jego widelec i próbował go nakarmić. Odsunął jego rękę, przyszpilając ją do stołu. – Co ci się stało?

- Mi? – zapytał niewinnie rudzielec – Wszystko w najlepszym porządku, kochanie. Nie mogłem się po prostu doczekać, aż znowu cię zobaczę.

W tym samym czasie Harry również przymilał się do Draco. Przysunął się do niego, jak najbliżej się dało, na tyle by nie sprawiać wrażenia, że siedzi mu na kolanach. Malfoy poczuł, że Złoty Chłopiec nachyla mu się do ucha i miał nadzieję, że Gryfon zaraz wyjaśni mu o co im właściwie chodzi.

Był jednak w błędzie. Jego całe ciało zadrżało, gdy poczuł mokry język wewnątrz swojego ucha. Harry chwycił zębami płatek i zaczął go leciutko przygryzać i ssać na przemian. Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać i jęknął cichutko z przyjemności, zwracając na siebie uwagę brata i Rona.

Zamknął szybko oczy, by nie widzieć, jak mu się zdawało, triumfalnej miny rudzielca i zaskoczenia Wolframa. Poczuł coś na kształt ulgi i rozczarowania jednocześnie, gdy Harry odsunął się od niego. Nadal mógł jednak czuć ciepły oddech swojego kochanka na szyi. Przed oczami stanęły mu niewybredne fantazje, jakie rodziły mu się na temat seksu w Wielkiej Sali i nie wiedział czy to jego wyobraźnia, czy rzeczywistość, gdy ciepłe usta zaczęły składać pocałunki na jego szyi. Doznanie było jednak tak mocne, że nie mogła to być jawa.

Zmusił się do otwarcia oczu i ujrzał przed sobą bok twarzy Gryfona i wiedział już, że nie śni. Wiedział, że powinien to przerwać, zauważył, że coraz więcej osób zaczyna zwracać na nich uwagę, ale on nie mógł się zdobyć na nawet najmniejszy ruch ze swojej strony.

- Czy możecie mi do cholery wyjaśnić, co wyprawiacie? – warknął jakiś głos nad ich głowami.

- Nic, wujku – odpowiedział słodko Harry, gdy dopiero po chwili oderwał się od swojego chłopaka, obarczając go jeszcze na koniec głośnym cmoknięciem.

Osoby siedzące obok nich wodziły oczami od nauczyciela do Złotego Chłopca, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ktoś może tak zlekceważyć najgroźniejszego nauczyciela w szkole.

- Potter, jeżeli wpijanie się w pana Malfoya, na oczach całej szkoły, uważasz za nic takiego to… - urwał i spojrzał z wyrzutem na chrześniaka – Szlaban dziś wieczorem o dziewiętnastej, cała czwórka.

- Za co? – jęknął Wolfram – Przecież my nic nie robiliśmy.

- Za siedzenie nie przy swoim stole –odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów.

OOO

Jean siedziała przy stole Ravenclawu mając bardzo sprzeczne uczucia. Jakimś cudem udało jej się uniknąć wieczornej konfrontacji z Cho, tylko dlatego, że sama zaraz opuściła pokój za bliźniakami i zamknęła się w swoim dormitorium, mając nadzieję, że dwie jej współlokatorki, które także brały udział w imprezie, nie wrócą na noc do sypialni. Na szczęście nie pomyliła się i noc, choć niespokojna, minęła szybko. Zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.

Niewiele Krukonek powyżej czwartego rocznika siedziało obecnie przy stole. Widocznie dziewczyną nie udało się jeszcze nikogo przekonać do pocałunku, albo po prostu wstydziły się opuścić swoją kryjówkę.

Z jednej strony szkoda było jej kilku koleżanek, które tak jak one, poszły na przyjęcie tylko ze względu na rodziców czy po to by mieć spokój, a z drugiej, było tam również kilka dziewczyn, które zdecydowanie zasługiwały na taki dowcip.

OOO

- Cho! – poprosiła Sarah, jedna z uczestniczek imprezy, mająca na sobie malownicze kasztanowe futerko – Zrób coś, nie możemy tu siedzieć wiecznie.

- To wyjdź, nic nie stoi ci na przeszkodzie – odwarknęła jej.

- Dobrze, Lota, Joanna idziemy? – zapytała dwóch koleżanek stojących obok niej, z którymi się przyjaźniła – Nie będziemy tchórzami.

Dziewczyny z dumnie podniesionymi głowami opuściły pomieszczenie, a za nimi zrobiło to kilka innych uczestniczek felernego przyjęcia.

- A idźcie! – krzyknęła Chang za nimi. – I nie myślcie, że jeszcze kiedyś zaproszę was do mojej elitarnej grupy!

W pokoju zostało około piętnastu osób. Słońce stało wysoko na niebie i musiało być już południe. Cho głośno zaburczało w brzuchu i zaczęła przeklinać wszystko i wszystkich, którzy przyszli jej na myśl. Od bliźniaków, przez Jean, a na Merlina ducha winnych koleżankach, które nie były w tak okropnym stanie jak ona, kończąc. Zastanawiała się czy jakby opuściła pokój razem z pierwszą grupą to czy miałaby za sobą już to upokorzenie. Na pewno nie, ponieważ uczniowie na pewno nie odpuszczą sobie rozsiewania plotek i wyśmiewania się z ich wpadki. Oddałaby wszystko za jedną z pelerynek niewidek o których słyszała, albo chociaż za umiejętność wykonania czaru kameleona … Niestety był to poziom zaklęć uczonych na dodatkowych szkoleniach, szczególnie na kursie aurorskim i żadna ze znanych jej osób w pokoju nie umiała wykonać tak skomplikowanego zaklęcia.

Mijały godziny, a pokój coraz bardziej pustoszał. Oprócz niej zostały już tylko trzy dziewczyny, a głosy dochodzące z pokoju wspólnego, gdzie na pewno śmiały się z nich, już odczarowane osoby, doprowadzał ją do białej gorączki.

- Cho … - zawołała ją Andrea, siódmoklasistka o urodzie modelki, teraz wyglądająca na bliżej spokrewnioną ze złotym Briardem niż człowiekiem.

- Czego? – warknęła i zmierzyła pozostałe koleżanki wzrokiem: Marriete i Lise.

- Musimy coś z tym zrobić. Zaraz uczniowie pójdą na kolację i opuszczą Pokój Wspólny, może uda nam się kogoś złapać.

Chang popatrzyła na dziewczyny i chciała na nie nakrzyczeć za durny pomysł i uświadomić, że nigdzie się stąd nie ruszy w tym stanie, ale musiała przyznać im rację.

- Niech będzie – powiedziała cicho, zamiast to.

Poczekały kwadrans, aż ostatnie głosy za drzwiami ucichły i opuściły swoją kryjówkę. Miały na sobie bluzy z kapturami, by osłonić się przed wścibskim wzrokiem uczniów. Rozstały się przy drzwiach i uzgodniły, że spotkają się na kolacji, jak już będzie po wszystkim.

Cho ruszyła w głąb korytarza mając nadzieję spotkać jakiegoś naiwniaka, który za cenę… czegokolwiek, zgodzi się ją pocałować i zachować to w tajemnicy. Na jej nieszczęście, zazwyczaj głośne korytarz były teraz zwyczaje puste

Znów założyła kaptur i ruszyła dalej. Po jakiś dwóch minutach krążenia usłyszała jakieś głosy. Poszła w ich stronę, ale natychmiast zmieniła swój kierunek, gdy zrozumiała, że należą one do jakiś dziewczyn.

Podążyła dalej licząc na chociaż kropelkę szczęścia wśród całej szklanki goryczy, którą musiała wypić od wczorajszego wieczoru.

Piętnaście minut później sama nie wiedziała, czy może uznać osobę, którą spotkała za dar od losu. Krukon z siódmej klasy, który zazwyczaj zmieniał swoje dziewczyny jak rękawiczki. Chodziła z nim przez kilka dni w trzeciej klasie, a potem dość nie miło go potraktowała.

- Cześć Mitch. – zagadnęła go uwodzącym głosem, kryjąc przyczynę swojego zażenowania pod kapturem.

- Od kiedy znów się do mnie odzywasz? – powiedział jej na przywitanie – Myślałem, że takie laski jak ty, nie wchodzą dwa razy do tej samej rzeki.

- Mam po prostu do ciebie małą prośbę, jakby eksperyment.

Spojrzał wyczekująco na nią, czekając na dalszą część.

- Opracowuje pewne ciekawe doświadczenie i potrzebuję osoby, która może je przetestować razem ze mną – skłamała – Jest ono całkowicie bezpieczne, a dla ciebie powinno być również przyjemne.

- Masz na myśli swój futerkowy problem? – zapytał, a ona jęknęła w duchu. _Zemszczę się na Jean. To na pewno ona wszystko wygadała!_

- Tak – przytaknęła po chwili. Nie było sensu kłamać, a ona jak najszybciej chciała mieć to upokorzenie za sobą.

- Nie ma sprawy, mogę ci pomóc – podniosła na niego wzrok z nadzieją – Ale nie za darmo.

- Czego chcesz. – zapytała ostro. Mogła się tego spodziewać po Mitchu.

- Przed chwilą byłaś milsza – zganił ją – To dla ciebie nic wielkiego, każdy wie, że oddajesz się komu popadnie i gdzie popadnie. Pocałuję cię, a potem mi obciągniesz.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko myśląc, że jak już będzie po wszystkim, chłopak nie zdoła wymusić na niej wypełnienia jego żądania.

- … oczywiście wcześniej zawrzemy magiczną umowę – mina jej zrzedła – Chyba nie myślałaś, że dam się wykiwać?

Jej mina dokładnie mówiła o tym, że właśnie tak myślała. Ale teraz… musiała to zrobić, skoro chciała odzyskać dawny wygląd. Potem zemści się na nich wszystkich: Jean, bliźniakach i Mitchu, najlepiej za jednym razem. Ona już coś wymyśli.

Podała mu rękę, a on chwycił ją w swoją i wypowiedział krótkie zaklęcie. Chwilowe mrowienie w palcach i już. Pocałował ją szybko i już po chwili poczuła, że wszystko wraca do normy. Teraz czekała ją ta nieprzyjemna część. Zawsze przecież mogła mu go odgryźć. Pocieszało ją przynajmniej, że Mitch jest przystojny.

Chłopak rozpiął spodnia, a ona uklękła.

- Co wy wyprawiacie? – usłyszeli ostry głos.

Odskoczyła od chłopaka natychmiast, tylko po to by spotkać się z zimnym wzrokiem profesora eliksirów. Nauczyciel szybko doszedł do trafnego wniosku.

- Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów dla waszego domu i szlaban. Obydwoje w moim gabinecie o dziewiętnastej trzydzieści.

Wyminął ich zanim zdążyli zaprotestować. Cho spojrzała na stojącego przed nią chłopaka.

- Na co czekasz? – zapytał. – Umowa to umowa.

OOO

Jean była bardzo wdzięczna Wolframowi za ratunek, szczególnie gdy zobaczyła malowniczą wystawę zdjęć przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali. Znajdowały się na nich jej koleżanki, jeszcze przed zdjęciem zaklęcia, a czasami nawet podczas pocałunku z jakimiś chłopakami. Większość jej koleżanek zapewne wolałaby pozostawić w tajemnicy osoby, które do tego wykorzystały.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Malfoyowie, Ron i Harry szli na wieczorny szlaban ze Snapem. Bracia szczerze mieli już dość dzisiejszego dnia i zachowania swoich chłopaków. Wieść o romansie Wolframa z najmłodszym z braci Weasleyów obiegła zamek lotem błyskawicy. A do tego rudzielec upubliczniał ich związek na każdym kroku, wręcz wisząc na młodszym chłopaku, albo całując go w najbardziej uczęszczanych miejscach. Nie wiedzieli, jakim cudem uniknęli utraty punktów czy kolejnych szlabanów. Harry zachowywał się tak samo względem Draco i bracia po krótkim czasie doszli do tego, że musi to być ich kara. Poniekąd uważali, że na to zasłużyli, więc pozwalali swoim kochankom na to zachowanie, co w ich mniemaniu było oznaką największego poświęcenia. Mieli jednak nadzieję, że nie potrwa to zbyt długo.

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić Harry, co miała znaczyć ta scena w Wielkiej Sali? – zapytał Snape, gdy we czwórkę weszli do jego komnat i zajęli miejsca w fotelach. – Już nie wspominając o szczeniackich zalotach przez cały dzień.

- To było tylko przedstawienie – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, potwierdzając przypuszczenia braci. – Obiecuję, że jutro wszystko wróci do normy i znów będę grzecznym i niewinnym Złotym Chłopcem.

Nauczyciel jęknął.

- Za jakie grzechy muszę się z tobą użerać. A co do szlabanu to macie dzisiaj do pilnowania kilka napalonych dziewczyn.

- Co? – zapytali wspólnie.

- Przyłapałem kilka Krukonek składających niemoralne propozycję swoim kolegom, a Chang – wypowiedział to imię ze szczególną odrazą – nawet w trakcie przygotowań do zrobienia komuś dobrze na korytarzu. Czy bliźniaki mają coś z tym wspólnego? Eliksir pożądania?

Chłopaki zachichotali. Odprężyli się już trochę. Szlaban nie zapowiadał się najgorzej, a bracia odetchnęli na myśl, że wszystko jutro wróci znów do normy.

- Właściwie to nie – powiedział Harry, ważąc słowa. Nie chciał wpędzić przyjaciół w kłopoty.

- Potter, powinieneś już zauważyć, że jestem aż nadto wyrozumiały względem ich wybryków – powiedział Snape. – Przynajmniej tak długo, aż nie dotyczą bezpośrednio mojej osoby – dodał ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Spojrzeli porozumiewawczo na siebie i opowiedzieli mu całą historię.

OOO

Cho była bliska rozpaczy. Jej dom w dzisiejszym dniu stracił już mnóstwo punktów, co na pewno nie przysporzy jej popularności, jako organizatorce imprezy. Oprócz niej w klasie eliksirów była większa połowa uczestniczek przyjęcia. Wejście dwójki Gryfonów i Ślizgonów oraz profesora zdecydowanie nie poprawiło jej humoru.

- Szlaban ma nieść za sobą coś pożytecznego – powiedział Snape – a nie tylko, jakbym sobie tego życzył, upokorzenie uczniów, więc waszym zadaniem będzie dzisiaj uwarzenie kilku prostych eliksirów. Muszą być one perfekcyjne, więc oni – wskazał głową na czterech chłopaków stojących obok niego – pomogą mi was pilnować.

Wskazał różdżką na kredens, z którego przelewitował potrzebne składniki na biurka swoich uczniów wraz z instrukcjami i sam zajął miejsce za biurkiem. Dziewczyny wzięły się do pracy a chłopcy, mając nadzieję, że nie trafiły one do Ravenclawu przez przypadek zajęli się cichą rozmową w kącie klasy. No może nie wszyscy rozmawiali. Harry zaczął dobierać się właśnie do szyi Dracona.

Jednak nie wszyscy skupili się na eliksirach, jedna z dziewczyn wolała skupić się na obściskujących się chłopcach.

- Oni? - Zdziwiła się Cho. - Przecież oni wcale nie są lepsi od nas! Ba, taki Potter jest dużo gorszy! Jak oni mają nas pilnować? To jakieś kpiny! - oburzyła się.

- Zważaj na słowa Chang - wysyczał Snape. - Minus dziesięć punktów za obrazę Jedynej Nadziei Czarodziejskiego Świata. Lepiej byś nie podkopywała jego pewności siebie, bo inaczej będzie z nami marnie.

- Ale oni się całują! To obrzydliwe! Jak można tak w miejscu publicznym!

- Niczego nie zauważyłem – odparł Snape, nie zaszczycając dziewczyny nawet spojrzeniem. Zwrócił się natomiast do chrześniaka.

- Potter, jeśli jednak panna Chang nie ma przewidzeń, to lepiej byś przestał zmuszać mnie do pogorszenia wam kary. Nie mogę przecież nie zważać na łamanie regulaminu.

- Oczywiście wujku – odpowiedział słodko Harry, powtarzając ranną scenę, nie przerywając jednocześnie całowania szyi Draco. Miał jakieś nieodparte wrażenie, że Snape go za to nie ukarze.

Cho przeklinała w myślach cholernego Chłopca-Któremu-Zawsze-Wszystko-Uchodzi-Na-Sucho.

Dalsza część szlabanu minęła całkiem spokojnie. Żadna z dziewczyn wolała się nie narażać nauczycielowi, więc pracowały w ciszy. Eliksiry, jakie miały przygotować były naprawdę proste, więc nie musiały się na nich za wiele skupiać i wolały się przysłuchiwać wymianie zdań chłopaków.

Kilka minut przed wyczekiwanym końcem szlabanu, ktoś zapukał do klasy i nie czekając na zaproszenie drzwi się otwarły.

- A wy tu czego? – zapytał Snape, ostrzegawczo mrużąc oczy na widok bliźniaków.

- A to tu się podziała połowa szkoły – zachichotał Fred.

- Profesorze, dlaczego pan ich trzyma u siebie w klasie. Uczniowie czekają na nie by móc wyrazić swoją przychylność względem eksperymentalnej zmiany wyglądu – dodał George.

- Popsuł nam pan plany – dopowiedział Fred i teatralnie pociągnął nosem.

- Przyszliście błaznować czy macie coś konkretnego do powiedzenia? – zapytał Snape.

Kilka dziewczyn poderwało głowy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że nauczyciel nie odebrał Weasleyom jeszcze żadnych punktów.

- W sumie to chcieliśmy dotrzymać panu towarzystwa.

- Jakby peszyła profesora obecność tak wielu kobiet.

- Ale jak widzimy, to jesteśmy zbędni. – George wskazał głową na chłopaków siedzących w ławce, a Fred pokiwał im z ogromnym uśmiechem.

- Zaraz kończymy – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów. – Możecie zostać, mamy jeszcze do porozmawiania o waszym projekcie na moje zajęcia.

Bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się szeroko i podeszli bliżej do nauczyciela, który nie spuszczał z nich wzroku.

- Oni pamiętają, że nie są sami? – szepnął Draco do kolegów.

- Ta … a nam zwraca uwagę na niestosowne zachowanie – dorzucił Harry. – Czy on uważa, że Krukonki są głupie?

- Wątpię by uznawał inteligencję kogokolwiek – zachichotał Wolfram. – Przecież ciągle daje uczniom do zrozumienia jacy są ograniczeni.

Snape oderwał wzrok od bliźniaków i z nienaturalnie głębokim głosem powiedział:

- Koniec szlabanu, wynocha.

Większość ukaranych osób szybko poderwała się z ławek, nie zważając na niedokończone eliksiry. W klasie została tylko jedna dziewczyna, niemogąca oderwać wzroku od przybliżających się do nauczyciela chłopców. Gdy byli już bardzo blisko, aż pisnęła z wrażenia.

- Panie profesorze, proszę uważać, oni są pedałami! – krzyknęła Chang z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem. – I to ich wina, że byliśmy w takim stanie! Dosypali nam czegoś do napoju! To ich powinno się ukarać, a najlepiej jeszcze wykastrować!

- Potter, Malfoy, Weasley wyjść – powiedział do chłopców, którzy z niedowierzaniem wpatrywali się w Krukonkę. – Musimy porozmawiać z panną Chang i wyjaśnić jej kilka spraw – nie spuszczał ostrego wzroku z dziewczyny.

Chłopcy niechętnie opuścili pomieszczenie, licząc, że przynajmniej bliźniacy opowiedzą im jak Snape dopiekł Cho.

- Panno Chang nie rozumiem, jak taka bystra jak pani osoba może być tak poglądowo ograniczona – zaczął spokojnie. – Rozumiem, że porównywanie kolegów do części rowerów miało być, w pani mniemaniu, obelgą. Nie wiem czy pani wie, ale homoseksualizm jest w naszej społeczności uznawany za naturalny i …

- To, że coś się komuś podoba, nie oznacza, że i ja muszę to tolerować – wtrąciła.

- Nie przerywaj mi! – zagrzmiał nauczyciel. – Minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Ravenclawu – powiedział już spokojniej. – Jak tak dalej pójdzie to dzisiejszego dnia pani dom straci chyba wszystkie punkty. Jak już wspominałem, homoseksualizm jest czymś normalnym i powszechnie akceptowanym. Wielu wybitnych czarodziei i czarownic, wliczając w to również Merlina, przyznawało się do preferowania własnej płci. Zresztą nie uważam by osądzanie kogoś po tym, z kim woli spędzić swoje życie, leżało w pani kompetencjach.

- Pan mi daje wykład o tolerancji? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem. – Przecież pan gnoił Gryfonów na każdym kroku, jak i też wszystkie inne domy, z wyjątkiem Slytherinu. Nie… wiem… co… ten… przeklęty… Potter… panu… zrobił…

Ostatnie słowa wyjąkała, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi. Fred usiadł na kolanach nauczyciela, a ten objął go w pasie. George podszedł do pary od tyłu, a Snape odwróciwszy głowę pocałował go.

Cho patrzyła na całą rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę wielkimi oczyma. Ręka powędrowała do jej twarzy i zakryła usta, by nie zaczęła krzyczeć_. Przecież... To niemożliwe... Oni... Nie, oni muszą mi to robić na złość... Przecież oni są z Gryfindoru... A profesor nienawidzi Gryfonów najbardziej na świecie... Przynajmniej tak jeszcze było do niedawna. Nie ludzkie! Oni są facetami!_

- Wy... To jest obrzydliwe! Ohydne! Zobaczycie, dyrektor o wszystkim się dowie! Nie pójdzie ci to płazem ty... ty... pedofilu jeden! Na dodatek... Jak wy możecie to robić... We trójkę? Obrzydlistwo!

- Panno Chang - powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, kończąc się całować z Georgem. - Czy pani jest naprawdę aż tak głupia, by grozić profesorowi? Zresztą... Mógłbym nawet w tej chwili, za to, co pani zrobiła wyrzucić panią ze szkoły. Obraza nauczyciela: minus sto punktów, obraza kolegów ze szkoły: minus pięćdziesiąt za każdego z nich, używanie niecenzuralnych słów: minus dwadzieścia punktów, dyskryminacja osób innych od pani: minus pięćdziesiąt punktów. Czy zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że jeżeli jeden uczeń w ciągu jednego dnia otrzyma pięćset punktów minusowych dla swojego domu, to automatycznie wylatuje? Po tym całym dzisiejszym przedstawieniu dużo już pani nie brakuje, a ja mogę ciągnąć to dalej.

Dziewczyna zbladła.

- Pan jest nienormalny! To jest szkoła, a nie jakiś burdel! – wyjąkała, tracąc całą pewność siebie. – To … to wszystko jest nie tak.

Złapała swoje rzeczy i opuściła salę.

- Przesadziliśmy? – rzucił retoryczne pytanie Fred. Jednak dłonie profesora, które wślizgnęły mu się pod koszulkę, skutecznie odwróciły jego uwagę od dziewczyny.

OOO

**- **Tom! – Rozległ się krzyk w salonie.

Wołany mężczyzna zszedł na dół i zdziwiony spojrzał na gościa, który wyglądał na bardzo poruszonego.

- Co się stało Anton? – zapytał wiceministra, który próbował złapać oddech.

- Biegłem. Do najbliższego kominka. Mam. Coś. Ważnego. Dowiedziałem się, że…

- Mów, a nie sap mi tu.

- Miej tu serce. Lecę na złamanie karku, poświęcam swoją karierę, może nawet życie do zdobycia informacji, a tu zero wdzięczności – powiedział obrażonym tonem.

- Do rzeczy, człowieku – ponaglił go Tom.

- A tak. Dumbledore. Udało mi się w końcu podsłuchać ich prywatną rozmowę przez pluskwę. Nie uwierzysz co ten stary dziad planuje! Jemu te przeklęte dropsy chyba wytopiły ostatnie szare komórki, albo dopadł go jakiś starczy obłęd.

- Konkrety – znów wtrącił Riddle.

- No już, daj mi się popastwić nad tym skretyniałym dupkiem. Przez cały dzień w ministerstwie muszę się uśmiechać i zachwalać jego jak i Knota. Kiedyś doświadczę jakiś skutków obocznych tego lizodupstwa.

- A jak cię próbowaliśmy przeszmuglować na to stanowisko to wydawałeś się takim rozsądnym, spokojnym i konkretnym facetem … - westchnął cicho mężczyzna.

- W każdym razie Trzmiel zwariował. On próbuje uważyć Hypnosis Oblique!

- Że co proszę? – Toma zamurowało.

Anton uśmiechnął się z wyższością, zadowolony, że udało mu się zszokować swojego Mistrza.

- Kto mu to waży? – zapytał zdziwiony. – Knot zgadza się na takie rozwiązania? Przecież nie może być aż taki głupi. Jak chce go wykorzystać?

- Powoli. Eliksir ma mu przygotować Wladimir Ivanowicz. Jakiś rosyjski Mistrz Eliksirów. Nie znam go, ale Severus powinien pewnie coś wiedzieć o nim i na temat ewentualnej możliwości przekupstwa czy coś. Knot właściwie, z tego co zrozumiałem, później sam możesz sobie odtworzyć rozmowę, to nie jest zachwycony pomysłem, ale nie przeszkadza w jego realizacji. Z tego co wiem, jacyś niewymowni mają być w to później wmieszani do podania go kilkunastu rodzinom uczniów. A w szkole ma go podać uczniom, których rodzice są mugolami, by zapomnieli o swojej dawnej rodzinie i całkowicie stali się jedynie częścią magicznego świata. Drops obawia się, że nieczystokrwiści mogą w końcu odkryć, że ich kultura może współgrać z naszą i tym samym zapanuje rewolucja.

- A co z tymi czarodziejami, którzy mieszkają w mugolskich miastach i przejęli również ich kulturę?

- Z tego co zrozumiałem to ich sprawę Dumbledore bagatelizuje. Nie uważa, by jakakolwiek magiczna rodzina była na tyle przesiąknięta mugolskim stylem życia, by z niego normalnie korzystać.

- Ignorant. Jak zaawansowane są prace?

- Dokładnie nie jestem w stanie określić, ale była mowa o konieczności zdobycia pyłu z kwiatu księżycowego, który jest możliwy do zebrania jedynie w Noc Duchów i jest jednocześnie początkiem, trzeciego etapu ważenia eliksiru.

- Czyli na szybko licząc mamy jakieś dwa, może dwa i pół miesiąca. Trzeba będzie to dokładnie sprawdzić. Severus powinien się lepiej w tym orientować i przewidzieć konsekwencje.

- Czyli Drops nie ufa już Snape'owi?

- Niekoniecznie. Może jedynie coś podejrzewać, ale widocznie ten eliksir jest zbyt ważną częścią jego planu by narazić go na niepowodzenie.

- Czyli nie powinien o tym mówić Knotowi.

- Zgadza się. – Tom uśmiechnął się. – Naprawdę dziękuję za informacje. Zapewne przyczyniłeś się tym do uratowania nie jednej rodziny.

- Zamierzasz mu w tym przeszkodzić, prawda?

- Tak. Muszę. To już sprawa osobista.

OOO

- Dlaczego to musi być takie trudne? – westchnęła.

- Tylko ci się tak wydaje… to wcale nie musi być problemem, jeśli uznasz to za naturalną kolej rzeczy.

- Ale to jest takie dziwne. Nowe.

- Wiem. Też tak czuje. Jakbym na nowo wiedziała, czym jest życie. Choć już dawno cię obserwowałam.

- Jesteś inna niż myślałam, wiesz?

- Tak jest łatwiej. Świat nie musi za dużo o mnie wiedzieć.

- Ale … myślałam, że uważasz nas za przyjaciół. A przyjaciołom mówi się wszystko, ufa się im …

- Owszem. Ale czasami dla czyjegoś dobra potrzebne jest, aby ktoś udawał.

- Nie uważasz, że brzmi to… trochę naiwnie? Nie musisz udawać przed innymi, aby cię polubili.

- Wiem. Ja udaję po to, by mnie nie lubili – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się.

- Ale … dlaczego? Nic z tego nie rozumiem.

- Ponieważ jeśli ktoś, mimo wszystko mnie polubi to oznacza, że naprawdę może być moim przyjacielem.

- Ale … jeśli okaże się, że lubi cię za to kim byłaś kiedy udawałaś?

- To również cząstka mnie.

- Ja cię lubię. Obie twoje twarze.

Poczuła słodki smak ust swojej przyjaciółki.

OOO

- Neville!

- Cześć wam – odpowiedział, obdarzając ich pogodnym uśmiechem.

Złoty Chłopiec razem z Ronem i Malfoyami wracali ze szlabanu. Zobaczyli przyjaciela, samego idącego korytarzem.

- Skąd wracasz? – zapytał go rudzielec. A po chwili lekko się zarumienił. – Neville? Gdzie spałeś wczoraj w nocy?

- Zauważyliście? – uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej – Pomagałem zbierać profesor Sprout nasiona Pliszki Modrej. – Chłopcy odetchnęli z ulgą. - Obiecała mi, że będzie mnie dodatkowo uczyć. Ta roślina stanowi nie lada okaz w szkolnej hodowli. Jest bardzo trudna w pielęgnacji i rzadko można doświadczyć momentu, kiedy wydaje nasiona. Jej owocnia otwiera się zawsze w czasie nowiu przez nie dłużej niż sześćdziesiąt sekund. Mam tylko jedną szansę by wydobyć z niej nasiona, bez uszkodzenia zdrowej rośliny. I jedynie ich dziesięć procent nadaje się do użytku. Gdyby nie była sztucznie hodowana, to już dawno by wyginęła. A stanowi niezastąpiony składnik kilku ważnych antidotów.

- Słyszałem o niej – odpowiedział Draco. – Nauczycielka zielarstwa, musi uważać cię za niezwykle kompetentnego, skoro dopuszcza cię do pracy przy takich okazach.

Neville aż poczerwieniał pod wpływem komplementu.

- Idziecie do dormitorium? – zapytał.

- To znaczy … wiesz … - zaczął Harry.

- Przenocują u nas – dopowiedział za niego blondyn.

- Oczywiście. To do zobaczenia na lekcjach. – Odszedł, pogwizdując jakoś wesołą melodię.

- Draco, od kiedy ty znasz się na roślinach i prawisz komplementy? – zapytał Wolfram, bacznie przyglądając się bratu.

- Oczywiście, że się nie znam młody. Choć naprawdę kiedyś chyba coś o niej słyszałem. Snape wspominał o niej albo na korepetycjach albo na lekcjach. Nie pamiętam dokładnie. A skoro Longbottom ma kryć nieobecność Harry'ego i Rona to lepiej by był w dobrym humorze.

- Smoczku, my tak nie działamy w Gryffindorze, stawiamy na bezinteresowną pomoc. Nie musisz urabiać żadnego z moich przyjaciół po to by nam pomógł. U nas to tak nie działa.

- O słodka naiwności. Wszystko i wszyscy działają właśnie na takiej zasadzie. Zapamiętaj to sobie. Przyjaciel czy nie, ale w dobrym humorze będzie miał większy zapał do spełnienia prośby.

- Długo jeszcze będziecie gadać? – ponaglił ich Wolfram. – Zaraz jest cisza nocna, a nie każdy, tak jak wy, ma możliwość oglądania ziemi z odległości stopy i biegania po zamku na czterech łapach, więc może się pośpieszymy?

OOO

Snape szedł korytarzem swojego domu, było już bardzo późno i był poirytowany nagłym wezwaniem Toma. Do tego mężczyzna uparł się, że nie wyjawi mu powodu wizyty, dopóki nie spotkają się twarzą w twarz. Poruszał się szybko, gdyż wyczytał z tonu Riddla, że chodzi o coś ważnego.

Znalazł się w salonie, który siedzieli już Tom i Anton. Przywitał ich skinieniem głowy i zaraz mężczyźni, zaczęli mówić na zmianę wyjaśniając mu powód wezwania.

- Studiowałem z Wladimirem w Instytucje Eliksirów, w Moskwie. Jeśli Dumbledore potrzebuje tak zaawansowanego eliksiru, to chyba jeden z niewielu ludzi, który umiałby go przyrządzić, choć odpowiedniejsze słowo to może zmodyfikować. Jest on niezwykle niebezpieczny dla zażywających go i wymaga kilkunastu wcześniejszych prób podawania, zanim osoba przyjmie go w takiej ilości by zmodyfikowała wspomnienia. Nie ma szans by Dumbledore przeprowadził tak zaawansowane eksperymenty na nieświadomych uczniach, więc jego podanie można porównać do zażycia niezwykle niebezpiecznej trucizny.

Wziął głęboki oddech i mówił dalej.

- Pył z kwiatu księżycowego, musi zostać dodany do eliksiru w przeciągu dwunastu godzin od zebrania, inaczej staje się bezużyteczny. Skoro mają być gotowi do nocy duchów z przyrządzonymi już dwoma wcześniejszymi etapami wywaru, to musieli planować to od dawna. Wladimir jest naprawdę dobry w swoim fachu, ale nawet on potrzebowałby na eksperymenty i zmianę składu tak skomplikowanego eliksiru jakieś sześć, może osiem miesięcy.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że planował to już od tak długiego czasu i nikt wcześniej tego nie odkrył. – powiedział Tom – Masz jakieś pomysły jak możemy temu przeszkodzić?

- Gdybym tylko dostał się w pobliże eliksiru, nie miałbym najmniejszych problemów z jego unieszkodliwieniem, tak by nawet się nie zorientowali, że coś zostało z nim zrobione, ale wątpię bym miał szansę się do niego zbliżyć. Jeśli chodzi o przekupstwo… Wladimir jest bardzo honorowym człowiekiem, a przede wszystkim bogatym, więc jeśli zawarł z nimi umowę na sporządzenie eliksiru, to nie ma możliwości by dało się go od tego odwieść jakąkolwiek sumą. Groźby też nie wchodzą w grę. Nie ma żadnej rodziny, więc nie musi obawiać się o niczyje życie.

- Skoro ma pieniądze, to po co zgodził się pomóc Dumbledorowi? – zapytał Anton. – Co Dumbledore mógł mu zaoferować?

Snape spojrzał na niego krytycznie.

- Nigdy nie zrozumiesz umysłu naukowca, panie dyplomato. – Pokręcił głową z politowaniem. – Jedyną rzeczą, jaka mogła go do tego skłonić, jest chęć podjęcia wyzwania. Sam chętnie przyjąłbym zlecenie, na tak niezwykle trudny i potrzebujący dużej ilości modyfikacji eliksir. Ale wracając do rzeczy, Wladimir zawsze trzymał się na uboczu areny politycznej i wątpię by zapytał, po co jest on im potrzebny. Szczerze go to nie obchodzi. Oznacza to więc, że żadne manipulacje typu „to skrzywdzi niewinne dzieci" nie wchodzą w grę.

- A jest jakaś możliwość byś przyrządził eliksir uodporniający? – zapytał Tom, a Severus uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, jaki niewiele osób mogło kiedykolwiek zobaczyć.

- Myślałem, że już nigdy nie zapytasz.

- To oznacza tak?

- Musiałbym zdobyć, jak najwięcej informacji na temat składu eliksiru Wladimira oraz sposobu w jaki go przyrządza – zaczął wyliczać – zgromadzić wiele niezwykle drogich i rzadkich składników, przeprowadzić kilkadziesiąt eksperymentów w krótkim czasie, ponieważ nie znamy dokładnie terminu, kiedy Dumbledore spróbuje go podać, musiałbym przyrządzić go, nie później niż do Nocy Duchów, oczywiście sam proces namówienia kilkunastu mugolskich rodzin, do wypicia nieznanego pochodzenia mikstury, również nie będzie prosty, o ile nie użyjemy Imperusa, a większość uczniów wolałaby pocałować trolla niż zażyć coś z mojego polecenia. Do tego oczywiście, można zobligować Pottera i jego świtę Bohaterów-Z-Piekła-Rodem… Ale tak, myślę, że mógłbym pokusić się o próbę stworzenia mikstury uodparniającej.

- To nie mogłeś, powiedzieć tak od razu? – burknął Anton.

-Wtedy nie wiedzielibyśmy jak wielkie poświęcenie powziął nasz Mistrz Eliksirów, prawda Severusie? – Tom mrugnął do wiceministra, a Snape spiorunował go wzrokiem.

OOO

Minęło kilka dni, w czasie których uczniowie zmagali się ze szkolną rutyną. Ćwiczenie zaklęć, wypracowania i kilkugodzinne sesje nauki w bibliotece, mogły wykończyć każdego.

Nauczyciele wymagali coraz więcej, a młodzież próbowała sprostać, postawionym im zadaniom.

Snape poinformował swoich byłych gości o wszystkim, co udało się dowiedzieć Antonowi i doczekał się spodziewanego wzburzenia ze strony uczniów. Poprosił nawet Harry'ego, Draco i Hermionę, aby pomogli mu w eksperymentach, na co ochoczo się zgodzili.

Musieli więc teraz dzielić czas pomiędzy naukę, własne dodatkowe treningi wieczorami, pomoc Severusowi, a jeszcze rozpoczął się sezon quidditcha. Draco i Wolfram byli członkami drużyny Slytherinu, a Ron jako kapitan Gryffindoru poświęcał każdą minutę na ślęczeniu nad różnymi, nowymi strategiami gry. Harry chętnie pomagał w tym przyjacielowi, mając nadzieję, że chociaż trochę wynagrodzi mu to zakaz gry, ale szybko poczuł, że to nie pomaga.

- Harry, Dumbledore zabronił ci uczestnictwa w rozgrywkach – powiedziała w końcu Hermiona, nie mogąc znieść, pogarszającego się z dnia na dzień humoru przyjaciela – ale nie wspominał o tym, że nie możesz latać na miotle czy uczestniczyć w treningach.

- Nie rozumiesz – odpowiedział Harry. – Quidditch to coś więcej, niż samo latanie na miotle. Uczucie jakiego doświadczasz słysząc wiwatujący tłum, a szczególnie to, gdy twoja ręka zamyka się na małej, trzepoczącej skrzydełkami piłeczce, która ciągle ma nadzieję, że uda jej się uciec… Tego wszystkiego nie da się porównać z niczym innym. Nie chcę tego doświadczać połowicznie. Albo wszystko, albo nic.

Pierwszy mecz, jak zwykle między domem Lwa i Węża, miał odbyć się w drugi piątek października. Harry początkowo nie chciał iść na boisko, myśląc, że siedzenie po tej stronie trybun będzie nieprzyjemne. Jednak jego przyjaciele, wyperswadowali mu ten pomysł z głowy i jedenastego października, dokładnie o godzinie dziesiątej, siedział na trybunach stadionu, między Hermioną a Neville'em.

Tłum wiwatował, gdy czternastu zawodników wzbiło się w powietrze. Złoty Chłopiec z zazdrością patrzył na Draco i Ginny, którzy grali na pozycji szukających. Wolfram i Ron bronili bramek, a bliźniacy przeciwko Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi pilnowali tłuczków. Harry znał jedynie z widzenia, ścigających Slytherinu i nie mógł przypomnieć sobie ich nazwisk, a w Gryffindorze te pozycje objęły Angelina, Katie i Alicja.

Harry wręcz z czułością, przyglądał się poczynaniom dwóch drużyn. Mecz jak zwykle, komentował przyjaciel bliźniaków Lee, ale każdy wyczuł, że przestał on być tak stronniczy, jak w ubiegłych latach. McGonagall przez pierwsze minuty, patrzyła na niego uważnie, czekając na zwyczajną porcję docinków względem Ślizgonów, ale kiedy zauważyła, że Jordan zachowuje się jak bezstronny, profesjonalny komentator, całą swoją uwagę przerzuciła na uważne śledzenie meczu.

Walka była bardzo zaciekła, pozbawiona jednak standardowych przepychanek. Jakże wyczekiwane ukończenie szkoły przez Markusa Flinta, zdecydowanie wyszło na korzyść obu drużynom. Harry musiał przyznać, że Ron odstawił kawał naprawdę niezłej roboty i drużyna współpracowała ze sobą pod każdym względem. Ślizgoni również radzili sobie na najwyższym poziomie. Wynik był na prawie wyrównany, trzydziści do czterdziestu dla Slytherinu – obrońcy zaciekle bronili bramek, choć każdy musiał przyznać, że Wolfram spisuje się naprawdę nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę grę ścigających Gryffindoru – i tylko to, kto złapie znicza miało rozsądzić o wyniku gry.

- Harry, nie uważasz, że quidditch jest grą jednego aktora? – powiedziała Hermiona, a chłopak spojrzał na nią, jakby zobaczył ją pierwszy raz w życiu.

- Co? – zapytał głupkowato, a dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem.

- Tak naprawdę, to zazwyczaj od szukającego zależy wynik meczu. Żeby tak się nie stało, to drużyna musiałaby mieć ponad sto pięćdziesiąt punktów przewagi, co jest wyczynem wręcz nieosiągalnym do zdobycia.

- Hemiono, pamiętasz Kruma? – Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. – Złapał znicz, a i tak to nie jego drużyna wygrała.

- Owszem, ale jego wyczyn, na zawsze zapisał się na kartach historii quidditcha jako wyjątkowy. Ja nadal uważam, że to szukający jest najważniejszy, a reszta drużyny stanowi jedynie tło rozgrywek. Jakby mieli po prostu, umilić czas oglądającym w czasie, gdy najważniejsi zawodnicy szukają znicza.

Potter wzruszył ramionami, musiał jednak, w myślach przyznać jej rację, ale nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego na głos.

Dalszy ciąg rozmowy, przerwał im pisk widowni i szybko odwrócili swój wzrok, w kierunku boiska. Nie było trudno zauważyć co wywołało takie poruszenie. Draco i Ginny ścigali się w szalonej walce i każde z nich próbowało dosięgnąć znicza, który leciał zaledwie pół metra przed nimi. Piłeczka zanurkowała nagle ostro w dół i Ginny, jako tej lżejszej i zwinniejszej, szybko udało się obrać lepszy kurs. Uczniowie Gryffindoru byli pewni zwycięstwa, gdy znicz, zaledwie dziesięć centymetrów od ręki dziewczyny znów gwałtownie zmienił kurs, podrywając się do góry. Dziewczyna nie zdołała na czas zahamować i wylądowała ciężko na ziemi, jednak od razu poderwała się znowu w powietrze. Jednak te kilka sekund wystarczyło Draco, by zyskać ogromną przewagę. I po chwili, z trybun Slytherinu, dało się słyszeć okrzyk zwycięstwa. Malfoy dumnie wyciągnął rękę do góry z wyrywającą się piłeczką. Drużyny wylądowały na murawie i, co było zdecydowanie nietypowe chyba od czasów samych założycieli, dom Slytherina i Gryffindora uścisnęli sobie serdecznie ręce i podziękowali za wspaniałą grę.

McGonagall widząc niezwykłą zmianę w zachowaniu swoich uczniów, również postanowiła przełknąć dumę i pogratulowała Snape'owi, który patrzył na nią, ze zdecydowanie mniejszym wyrazem szyderczości niż zwykle.

- To dlatego, że dyrektor zabronił grać Potterowi – powiedział do niej bez żadnych emocji, a ona przytaknęła głową, uśmiechając się.

- Myślę, że będę musiała przełknąć rozstanie z Pucharem Quidditcha w tym roku – odpowiedziała.

- Nie byłbym taki pewien – oznajmił tajemniczo, a Minerwa miała wrażenie, jakoby kąciki jego ust drgnęły, jak gdyby powstrzymywał się przed uśmiechem.

Uczniowie tłumnie wybiegli na boisko, mając nadzieję pogratulować swoim bohaterom, którzy zaprezentowali w tym meczu niezwykle profesjonalny poziom gry, jak na zwykłe, szkolne rozgrywki. Zapewne ponieśliby ich nawet na ramionach do szatni, gdyby zawodnicy szybko nie wycofali się tam sami.

- Jakże ciężka jest rola gwiazdy – westchnął teatralnie Draco, wywołując tym samym śmiech wśród swoich kolegów. – Każdy chce cię dotknąć, powąchać, zdobyć chociażby twoją zużytą chusteczkę higieniczną…

- Tak, a później by cię sklonowali dzięki DNA w smarkach – odpowiedział mu Harry, który właśnie dostał się do szatni Slytherinu.

- To tak można? – przestraszył się nie na żarty Draco. – Nie zniósłbym, gdyby po świecie chodził taki drugi ja. Na pewno nie miałby tak wyczulonego i perfekcyjnego poczucia mody i nie umiałby ułożyć sobie włosów. Nie wszędzie, dostępne są odżywki jakich ja używam. Albo co gorsza, zgłosiłby się jako trzeci do dziedziczenia fortuny Malfoyów, to i tak skandal, że muszę dzielić się nią z Wolframem. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić, by ludzie nazywali mnie tym biednym, w naszym związku.

- Draco, przesadzasz. – Zaśmiał się Harry. – Biedny Malfoy, to oksymoron i zapewniam cię, że nikt tak o tobie nigdy nie pomyśli. I to nie moja wina, że nagle znajduję krewnych, którzy zapisują mi swój majątek.

- Szkoda, że nie zapisali ci jeszcze w spadku, wyczucia dobrego smaku i ogłady – mruknął blondyn, zdejmując z siebie sportowe szaty i idąc w kierunku prysznica. – Chcesz do mnie dołączyć? – zapytał, a na twarzy pojawił mu się niegrzeczny uśmiech.

- Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedział mu Złoty Chłopiec, a Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami i wszedł do kabiny, nie zasłaniając jednak zasłonki. Reszta zawodników, albo zdążyła się już wykąpać, albo ciągle przebywali w szatni, więc Harry bez skrępowania, mógł podziwiać muskularne ciało swojego chłopaka. Z trudem oderwał wzrok od jędrnego tyłka, co nie uszło uwadze blondyna, który odchrząknął i bezgłośnie powiedział „patrz mi w oczy". – Eee …O czym to my mówiliśmy? Ach tak … Obrażałeś mnie. – Przypomniał sobie, ale radosne błyski gościły w jego oczach. – Gdybym odziedziczył te cechy, nie mógłbyś sam mnie ich nauczyć. Nie uważasz, że wtedy nasz związek byłby niezwykle nudny?

- Skądże – odparł Ślizgon, jednocześnie namydlając całe swoje ciało, Harry jak zahipnotyzowany wodził wzrokiem za ręką blondyna, która ślizgała się po lekko bladej skórze. – Myślę, że znaleźlibyśmy równie ciekawe zajęcia.

- A ja uważam, że to słodkie, gdy Draco cię strofuje. – Usłyszeli głos dochodzący z wejścia do łazienki. – No proszę, to jakiś rodzaj gry wstępnej?

- Wolfram, spadaj dopóki jestem grzeczny – ofuknął go brat. – Już dość kłopotów miałem przez ciebie. Idź lepiej podglądać swojego rudzielca, musisz mu przecież jakoś wynagrodzić, jego pierwszy przegrany mecz, od kiedy został kapitanem.

- Nie martw się, coś wymyślę – zachichotał czarnowłosy – by oderwać go od ponurych myśli. Acha, Snape mówił, że chce was widzieć. Chyba udało mu się poczynić jakieś postępy w eliksirze uodparniającym. Mam mu powiedzieć, że jesteście zbyt zajęci?

- Nie, zaraz przyjdziemy – warknął na niego Draco, nakładając na włosy szampon, a pomieszczenie wypełnił, tak dobrze znany Harry'emu, zapach lawendy i miodu.

Wolfram opuścił łazienkę i kilka minut później, wyszli z niej pozostali dwaj chłopcy. Blondyn założył na siebie codzienne ubrania, zostawiając sportową szatę w swojej szafce, z której miała być zabrana przez domowe szaty do prania, po czym po kolejnych kilku minutach, w których rozczesywał włosy i nakładał odżywkę, opuścili razem szatnie, kierując się w stronę zamku, a następnie do gabinetu Snape'a.

Severus i Hermiona byli już na miejscu, na pierwszy rzut oka, widać było, że rozpoczęli swoją pracę bez nich.

- No, nareszcie – przywitał ich Snape. – Myślałem, że się utopiłeś pod tym prysznicem, a Potter w przypływie żalu popełnił samobójstwo. Normalny człowiek zdążyłby przez ten czas, dojść na piechotę do Londynu, a nie jedynie wziąć zwykłą kąpiel.

- Severusie, utrzymanie perfekcyjnego wyglądu, wymaga poświęcenia temu czasu – pouczył go Draco, a dwójka uczniów zachichotała.

Snape zwęził niebezpiecznie swoje brwi.

- Jesteś zwyczajnie zwykłym megalomanem, a twoje zainteresowanie własną osobą jest wręcz chorobliwe. Nie wiem jak Harry może z tobą wytrzymać.

-Kiedy zaczyna za dużo o sobie mówić, to się wyłączam i jedynie potakuję. – Zaśmiał się Złoty Chłopiec, za co zarobił kuksańca w bok od Draco.

- To wyjaśnia dlaczego ciągle chodzisz taki nieprzytomny – powiedział twardo Snape. – Ale nie zaprosiłem was tutaj, co mam nadzieję, jest dla was zupełnie jasne, po to by omawiać kwestię twojej – zwrócił się do blondyna – przesadnej higieny osobistej. Udało mi się wyszukać kilka nowych składników, które mogą posłużyć za lepszą bazę naszego eksperymentalnego eliksiru i przedłużyć jego działanie, więc bądźcie tak dobrzy i zabierzcie się do pracy. Hermiona już zajęła się siekaniem korzonków waleriany smoczej, więc wy możecie wziąć na siebie, przygotowanie liści ognistej manatory, ale najpierw weźcie po parze rękawic ochronnych, ponieważ jest ona niezwykle parząca.

Przez najbliższe dwie godziny, pracowali w całkowitym skupieni, a Snape dokładnie wyjaśniał im, każdy najmniejszy szczegół eksperymentu. Harry z zadowoleniem musiał przyznać, że zrozumienie wykładu profesora, jest dla niego równie proste jak dla Hermiony i Draco. Przypisywał to przede wszystkim temu, w jaki sposób nauczyciel im to tłumaczył.

Ostatnio pomaganie Severusowi, stało się dla nich rutyną, zresztą bardzo przyjemną rutyną. Kilka minut nad parującym kociołkiem wystarczyło, aby Złoty Chłopiec się odprężył i zapomniał o wszystkich dręczących problemach. Znikła nawet perspektywa tego, po co ważą ten eliksir i jakie będą konsekwencje, tego jeśli nie uda im się przygotować go na czas. Żaden z uczestników, nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że po tylu godzinach żmudnych badań, może im się nie udać. Ciągle brakowało im jednak, choćby częściowej listy składników jakich do sporządzenia mikstury użył rosyjski Mistrz Eliksirów. Antonowi udało się co prawda, dzięki pluskwie podsłuchać jak Knot i Dumbledore rozmawiali o sposobie zdobycia kilku z nich, lecz ciągle było to zdecydowanie za mało, by mogli posunąć się do przodu. Nie zostało im jednak zbyt wiele czasu. Zaledwie trzy tygodnie, dzieliły ich od Nocy Duchów, która wyznaczała termin zapewniający powodzenie ich misji. Oczywiście w międzyczasie, mógłby jeszcze szlag jasny trafić Dumbledora, ale nie liczyli na tak wielką pomyślność losu.

OOO

Kolejny mecz między Ravenclawem a Hufflepuffem, który odbył się półtora tygodnia później, przyniósł zwycięstwo Krukonów, co było wielkim zaskoczeniem dla uczniów, ale pozwoliło Chang na częściowe odzyskanie reputacji, którą straciła ze względu na wrześniowe wydarzenia. Cho złapała znicza, tuż pod samym nosem szukającego Puchonów, sprawiając, że tym samym wygrali mecz przewagą dwustu dwudziestu punktów.

Snape robił się z każdym dniem coraz bardziej nerwowy, co zdecydowanie odbijało się na jeszcze większej utracie punktów przez domy, w tym nawet Slytherin, zwiększonej liczbie szlabanów oraz niezliczonych ilościach szyderstw, kierowanych pod adresem kulących się pod jego wzrokiem studentów. Tylko kilkoro uczniów, wiedziało co jest przyczyną jego złego humoru i starali się za wszelką cenę, nie wchodzić nauczycielowi w drogę. Popołudniami pracowali nad ulepszeniem eliksiru, ale była to syzyfowa praca, dopóki nie otrzymają większej ilości informacji, na temat eliksiru macierzystego. Anton dwoił się i troił, próbując wyciągnąć z rozmowy podsłuchiwanych mężczyzn, choćby najdrobniejszy szczegół, jaki mógłby ich naprowadzić na odgadnięcie kolejnych składników, czy sposobu ich przyrządzania, ale nie było to proste. Dumbledore, albo był niezwykle ostrożny, albo po prostu zostawił całą robotę do wykonania Wladimirowi, nie angażując się w jego pracę, czy to ze względu na zaufanie czy brak wiedzy, potrzebnej do oceny postępów eksperymentu.

Zbiorowa histeria zaczęła się udzielać wśród poinformowanych uczniów jak i dorosłych. Tom z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał na każdy kolejny raport Antona, mając nadzieję, że wiceministrowi, uda się jednak coś dowiedzieć. Riddle pomyślał, że gdyby nie towarzystwo Lupina, który za punkt honoru przyjął sobie chyba, przywrócenie mu dobrego humoru, już dawno zwariowałby w tym wielkim domu. Żałował, że tak wiele czasu minęło od kiedy sam Harry, czy razem z przyjaciółmi przebywali w pałacyku. Umówili się jednak z Severusem, że dopóki nie skończą eliksiru, skupią się całkowicie na jego przyrządzaniu.

Ustalili również, że w razie niepowodzenia Hermiona opuści szkołę i zamieszka w Srebrnym Wzgórzu, najlepiej z rodzicami. Dziewczyna po kilku godzinach, w których zarzucali się wzajemnymi argumentami, w końcu się zgodziła. Wolała jednak nie uzyskać dyplomu, niż stracić wspomnienia związane ze swoimi rodzicami, albo nawet życie. Ciągle jednak mieli nadzieje, że nie zajdzie taka konieczność.

Najmłodsza czwórka dzieci Weasleyów, długo debatowała pewnej nocy nad tym, czy nie poinformować o zmianie, jakiej byli świadkiem względem osoby dyrektora, swoich rodziców i dwóch starszych braci. Wiedzieli dobrze, że nie będzie to łatwe zadanie, ponieważ pan i pani Weasley byli mocno związani z Dumbledorem, ale nie chcieli być kiedyś postawieni przed faktem konieczności wyboru Harry'ego albo rodziny. Doszli w końcu do wniosku, że w pierwszy weekend, niezależnie od powodzenia eksperymentu, udadzą się do Nory. Wysłali sowę do rodziców z zapytaniem o zgodę na przybycie z przyjaciółmi i państwo Weasley, z wielkim entuzjazmem odpisali, że już nie mogą się doczekać. Najprawdopodobniej myśleli, że oprócz swoich dzieci będą gościć jedynie Harry'ego i Hermionę, a oni nie zamierzali wyprowadzać ich na razie z błędu. Nie zdziwiła ich nawet prośba, odnośnie tego by zaprosić na ten okres Billa i Charliego. Ochoczo przystali na tę propozycję, ciesząc się na pewno, że ich dzieci są ze sobą blisko związane.

- Obiecujesz, że będziesz się dobrze zachowywał? – zapytał po raz setny Harry Dracona.

- Przecież już obiecałem. Mam być grzeczny, nie krytykować domu i tego w jaki sposób jest urządzony oraz odnosić się z szacunkiem, szczególnie do pani Weasley. Co prawda zarzut, że mógłbym zachowywać się niestosownie, uwłacza mojej godności i nieskazitelnemu wychowaniu, jakiemu poddali mnie moi rodzice, ale mogę wybaczyć ci tą ignorancję, ze względu na środowisko w jakim dorastałeś.

- Smoku, ja mówię poważnie. Pani Weasley, jest dla mnie jak matka. Zawsze traktowała mnie jak swojego syna, choć jak wiesz, nie potrzebowała kolejnego. – Zaśmiał się na widok miny Rona i bliźniaków, którzy przysłuchiwali się ich rozmowie. – Zapewne zszokuje ich widok, całego naszego towarzystwa i muszę przyznać, że bardzo głupio mi nie informować ich o tym wcześniej, ale skoro twierdzicie, że tak będzie dobrze – spojrzał na Weasleyów, którzy pokiwali głowami – Wy znacie lepiej swoich rodziców.

- Eee, w takim razie ja mam pytanie – rozpoczął kulawo Draco, co raczej było niezwykłe u niego. – Jaki wasi rodzice, mają pogląd na homoseksualizm?

- Dopóki choć jeden z nas, będzie miał w planach przedłużyć linię naszego rodu – odpowiedział mu Fred - myślę, że nie powinni mieć nic przeciwko. A skoro my już jesteśmy straceni, miejmy nadzieję, że Bill nie zostawi Fleur i Charcie, również nie zawiedzie na tej linii.

- Jeszcze jest przecież Ginny – zauważył Ron.

- To nie możliwe– zaśmiał się George i puścił oko Ginny, która z dziwnego powodu nagle się zaczerwieniła.

- Niby dlaczego? – zdziwił się ich najmłodszy brat.

- Bo jest dziewczyną, głupku. – odparł Fred.

- A kobiety przejmują nazwisko po swoich partnerach – dokończył jego brat.

- Co jest jednoznaczne z tym, że może przedłużyć linię jedynie jakiegoś innego rodu – dodał Wolfram.

OOO

Pięć dni przed planowaną ucztą w Noc Duchów, troje Gryfonów i Draco zostali wywołani z lekcji Transmutacji. McGonagall lustrującym spojrzeniem obdarzyła prefekta, który ich wywołał, ale pozwoliła opuścić im resztę lekcji pod warunkiem, że dowiedzą się, co robili na dalszej części zajęć i o temacie wypracowania. Na informację o przyszłym zadaniu, cała klasa zbiorowo jęknęła.

- A jaki profesor zwalnia ich z lekcji? – zapytała jeszcze nauczycielka.

- Profesor Snape – odpowiedział prefekt.

Przez twarz nauczycielki przetoczyła się fala zdziwienia, ale zaraz je ukryła.

- Dobrze, idźcie już, mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, jak na przykład prowadzenie lekcji, niż zajmowanie się powodem, przez jaki opuszczacie lekcje – ponagliła, a piątka uczniów szybko opuściła salę.

- Dlaczego była taka zła? – zapytał Ron – Przecież to nie nasza wina, że Nietoperz nas woła. Zresztą dziwne to, by Snape zwalniał nas z lekcji.

- Widzisz, z czym ja mam codziennie do czynienia? – zapytała Hermiona Draco, patrząc jednocześnie z politowaniem na rudzielca.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał również, nie rozumiejący zachowania nauczycielki Harry.

- Doskonale cię rozumiem. – Wskazał głową na Złotego Chłopca, który spiorunował go wzrokiem i zrobił obrażoną minę.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i zaczęła tłumaczyć przyjaciołom to, co sami powinni zauważyć.

- McGonagall dała nam do zrozumienia, że nie powie dyrektorowi o naszej nieobecności.

- Co? – zapytał Ron – Niby kiedy?

- I dlaczego to takie ważne? – dodał Harry.

- Jest po naszej stronie – zaczęła wyjaśniać Hermiona – Snape, nie kazałby nam opuszczać lekcji bez wyraźnego powodu, więc musi to być coś ważnego. Sporo również ryzykował, wzywając nas na transmutacji, bo informacja mogła bardzo szybko o tym dotrzeć do Dumbledora. Profesorka dała nam do zrozumienia, że nie przekaże informacji dyrektorowi.

- Jestem ciekawy co się stało – zapytał Draco – że zmieniła swoje mniemanie o dyrektorze i jak bardzo jest po naszej stronie i czy domyśla się czegokolwiek, co jest związane z Tomem.

OOO

- Nareszcie – powitał ich Snape, wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. – Dlaczego tak długo?

- Nie tak łatwo opuścić transmutację – zauważył blondyn.

- Tak, to nasz kolejny problem, na który obecnie nie znajduje rozwiązania - westchnął Severus.

- Ale my tak – przerwała mu Hermiona i opowiedziała o postawie nauczycielki.

- W końcu jakieś sukcesy – powiedział zaskoczony – ale teraz mamy inne sprawy. Stworek doniósł nam kilka ciekawych informacji. Mamy sporą szansę by zdobyć gotową listę składników eliksiru. – Jego oczy zabłyszczały. –Wladimir miał ponoć przekazać ją Dumbledorowi dzisiaj popołudniu i spotkali się w Kwaterze Zakonu. Dyrektor, przez swoje kontakty ma załatwić kilka składników z ostatniego etapu, a za resztę dokonać zapłaty. Z tego co zaobserwował skrzat, to do Hogwartu, Dumbledore wrócił bez niczego, więc przypuszczalnie ta lista może być ciągle w jego gabinecie, który zaadoptował z sypialni Syriusza Blacka. Naszym problemem jest obecnie to, że dyrektor nałożył na pomieszczenie kilka potężnych klątw i dostanie się do niej jest dla mnie, Toma czy kogokolwiek z jego ludzi, rzeczą niewykonalną. I tu właśnie ty, jesteś nam niezbędny – zwrócił się do Harry'ego – Wiele czarodziejskich domów, jest tak zaczarowana, by bez względu na wszystko słuchać swojego pana. Nawet najsilniejsze zaklęcia są niczym, jeśli przedmiot, którym w tym wypadku jest cały dom, sam odrzuca magię. To jedno z praw starożytnej magii i myślimy, że ród Blacków, również narzucił na swoje domostwo taką klątwę. Uważamy więc, że jedyną osobą, która może się dostać do gabinetu Dumbledore, bez poinformowania go o tym, jesteś ty.

- No to na co czekamy? – Wykazał swoją gotowość brunet.

- To nie jest takie proste, Harry – ostrzegł go Severus. – Nie wiadomo, kto obecnie przebywa na _Grimmauld Place 12_, więc na początku musimy wymyślić jakoś dobrą wymówkę, dlaczego się tam udałeś, notabene bez zgody dyrektora oraz kto z tobą pójdzie.

- Oczywiście, że ja – wtrącił się Draco. – Nie puszcze go tam z nikim innym, bo zaraz wpakuje się w kłopoty. Syndrom Gryfona.

- Ty akurat, kategorycznie nie możesz z nim iść. Po pierwsze teoretycznie nie powinieneś znać tajemnicy Kwatery Głównej, a po drugie jesteś potrzebny tutaj. Będziesz mógł mnie zawiadomić na wypadek, gdyby faktycznie wpadli w kłopoty. Ja również nie mogę iść. Nie mogę opuszczać zajęć, bo o tym Dumbledore dowiedziałby się natychmiast. Proponuje pannę Granger, mam nadzieję, że ona utrzyma go w ryzach, i nie zrobią razem nic głupiego.

Draco prychnął, ale nie powiedział nic więcej, sztyletując nauczyciela wzrokiem. Widocznie podane przez profesora argumenty, nie były dla niego wystarczające.

- Nie ma sprawy. Chętnie z nim pójdę – zapewniła Hermiona. Snape skinął głową i zwrócił się z powrotem do blondyna.

- Będziesz mógł nawiązać to połączenie, w którym widzisz co się dzieje? – zapytał.

- Ja nie widzę tego, co on – burknął Draco. – Ja słyszę jego myśli, a z nich wnioskuje co się dzieje. I wydaje mi się, że jeżeli będę miał spokój, to nie sprawi mi to problemu.

- Dobrze. Najlepiej byście wyruszyli natychmiast. Już przygotowałem Świstoklik. Aby wrócić, należy wypowiedzieć hasło szkoła. Wylądujecie na ulicy przed domem, ponieważ bezpośrednio do kwatery nie mógłbym stworzyć Świstoklika.

Harry i Hermiona skinęli głową, a Snape położył im na ręce pióro.

- 1… 2…. 3… - zaczął odliczać profesor, po czym stuknął różdżką w przedmiot.

Dwójka Gryfonów poczuła znajome szarpnięcie i już po chwili wylądowali ciężko przed dwoma budynkami o numerach jedenaście i trzynaście.

- Pomyśl intensywnie … - zaczęła Hermiona.

- Wiem przecież … - odpowiedział jej szybko i skupił się na fragmencie tekstu, który kiedyś podsunął mu Moody.

Przed ich oczami, domy zaczęły się poruszać, a w ich środku wyrósł jeszcze jeden o numerze dwanaście.

Podeszli do drzwi i Harry nacisnął na klamkę. Posłusznie się otwarły i weszli do środka.

Hermiona zamknęła je za sobą cicho i znaleźli się w ciemnym korytarzu.

- Chyba nikogo nie ma – szepnęła Hermiona, uważając by nie zbudzić portretu pani Black. Chwilę jeszcze stali nasłuchując, lecz do ich uszu nie dobiegły żadne dźwięki.

- Chodźmy – powiedział Harry, równie cicho, i ruszył do przodu.

Bez przeszkód dostali się w pobliże kuchni, a potem do salonu. Mieli już wchodzić na schody, prowadzące na piętro, gdzie znajdowała się kiedyś sypialnia Syriusza, ale coś ich zatrzymało.

- Co wy tu robicie? – usłyszeli za swoimi plecami głos i powoli odwrócili się na pięcie, by stanąć oko w oko z osobą, której woleli by jednak tutaj nie spotkać.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

- Co wy tu robicie? – usłyszeli za swoimi plecami głos i powoli odwrócili się na pięcie, by stanąć oko w oko z osobą, której woleli by jednak tutaj nie spotkać.

- Dzień dobry pani Weasley – odezwał się Harry – my…

- … chcemy skorzystać z biblioteki – dokończyła za niego szybko Hermiona.

- Biblioteki? – zdziwiła się kobieta.

- Tak, Harry opowiadał mi, że Syriusz wspominał kiedyś o pewnej książce w swojej bibliotece i bardzo chciałabym się jej przyjrzeć – zabrała się szybko za wyjaśnienia dziewczyna. – Mamy teraz bardzo zaawansowane zajęcia z Obrony przed Czarną Magią i chciałam zaznajomić się z jednym rozdziałem, by lepiej zrozumieć zaklęcie tarczy Preclusa.

Harry patrzył z podziwem na przyjaciółkę. On nie byłby w stanie okłamać pani Weasley prosto w oczy. Brunet miał nieodparte wrażenie, że wyczuwa w umyśle śmiech Draco.

- A jak udało się wam tu dostać? Dyrektor nie wspominał…

- Profesor Snape nam pomógł – powiedziała Hermiona. – Dyrektor był zajęty, a skoro jest tu całkowicie bezpiecznie, a on jest opiekunem Harry'ego, to nie było sensu zawracać mu głowy. Dał nam dwukierunkowego Świstoklika.

- Nie sądzę, żeby zdobycie jakiejkolwiek książki, było warte takiego poświęcenia – powiedziała kobieta. – Powinnam porozmawiać z profesorem Snapem na temat waszego bezpieczeństwa, kochaneczki.

- To naprawdę nie będzie konieczne. On również nie był zachwycony naszą prośba, ale powziął wszystkie możliwe środki ostrożności – dodał Harry. – Obiecaliśmy się nie oddalać od siebie i zaraz po jej znalezieniu wrócić do szkoły. W razie niebezpieczeństwa moglibyśmy natychmiast wrócić do szkoły. I pani Weasley, niech pani zrozumie, naprawdę zależy nam na nauce zaklęć obronnych i tak długo wierciliśmy mu dziurę w brzuchu…

- …że w końcu nie miał wyboru – dokończyła Hermiona, uśmiechając się delikatnie do pani Weasley.

Kobieta wyglądała na udobruchaną postawą młodzieży i ich zapałem do zdobywania wiedzy.

- Skoro tak wam na tym zależało - powiedziała w końcu. – Ale obiecajcie, że potem od razu wrócicie do szkoły.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedzieli wspólnie.

- To może my już pójdziemy na górę - zaczął Harry.

- Dobrze. Ja już wchodzę. Przybyłam tu tylko po, to by zabrać raport od Tonks dla Artura. W ten sposób się teraz komunikujemy, bo nie zawsze mamy czas na bezpośrednie spotkania. – Ucałowała ich oboje w policzki, przytuliła mocno i powiedziała – Pozdrówcie ode mnie również moje dzieci. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczymy się w następny weekend. Bill i Charlie już potwierdzili swoją obecność. – W jej głosie było słychać szczerą radość, a młodzieży zrobiło się głupio, że nie powiedzieli pani Weasley o przybyciu Draco i Wolframa. – Dobrze, wasz nauczyciel na pewno chce byście jak najszybciej wrócili do szkoły i ja również to popieram. Żałuję, że nie mogę was popilnować, ale Artur czeka na ten raport.

- Nic nie szkodzi. Obiecujemy, że będziemy ostrożni i zaraz wrócimy do szkoły – powiedziała Hermiona.

Kobieta ostatni raz przytuliła ich i wyszła z domu.

- Mało brakowało – powiedział Harry na głos i jednocześnie usłyszał, taki sam komunikat w swojej głowie, pochodzący od Draco. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a na pytające spojrzenie koleżanki jedynie cicho zachichotał.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i ruszyła w górę schodów. Chłopak podążył za nią, nadal szczerząc się do siebie. Stanęli przed drzwiami sypialni Syriusza, obecnie przerobionej na gabinet Dumbledora. Drzwi wyglądały całkiem zwyczajnie, ale Harry jakby podświadomie wyczuł magię bijącą od nich. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Myślisz, że zwykłe Alohomora wystarczy? – zapytał Hermione.

_Posłuż się magią umysłu _– odpowiedział mu Draco.

- Może spróbuj otworzyć je bez inkantacji, jak uczył Tom. – Zachęciła go dziewczyna.

Znów się uśmiechnął, po raz drugi zaskakując swoją koleżankę, ale posłusznie zastosował się do ich rady.

_Wybrałem sobie męską wersję Hermiony _– powiedział do Draco.

Poczuł bijące oburzenie z umysłu blondyna, ale nie doczekał się żadnej riposty z jego strony. Ślizgon na pewno uznał, że najważniejsze jest teraz zając się zadaniem, a nie wykłócać się o skojarzenia swojego chłopaka. Na to przyjdzie czas później.

Harry skupił się na chęci otwarcia drzwi i odruchowo wyciągnął rękę do klamki. Usłyszeli cichy szczęk zamków i uchyliły się one przed nimi.

- Niesamowite – powiedziała Hermiona, a chłopak poczuł również zadowolenie blondyna.

Weszli do pomieszczenia i przed ich oczami ukazał się klasyczny obraz biura, którego właściciel był bałaganiarzem. Wszędzie leżały jakieś kartki, odręczne zapiski, kilka niezidentyfikowanych przedmiotów, a nawet trzy puste szklanki po kawie i dwie literatki. Harry zauważył nawet na jednej z półek cały karton cytrynowych dropsów. Resztę pomieszczenia zajmowały półki z książkami, podręczny kociołek i zestaw eliksirów, wraz z kilkoma słoikami, w których chłopak rozpoznał kilkanaście składników. Na biurku leżał również laptop. Brunet pomyślał, że mógłby go zabrać i może dzięki temu uzyskaliby kilka ważnych informacji, ale po chwili, zapewne z polecenia Snape, Draco wyperswadował mu ten pomysł, ponieważ zniweczyłby on plan. Dumbledore nie może się dowiedzieć, że oni tutaj byli.

Chłopak poczuł złość, gdy zauważył w kącie łóżko, które kiedyś należało do Syriusza. Dyrektor nie pokusił się nawet o uszanowanie pamięci jego kochanego chrzestnego i korzystał z tego mebla. Świadczyła o tym nierówno ułożona pościel, jakby zwinięta w pośpiechu.

- Harry, pośpiesz się, musimy znaleźć to, po co tutaj przyszliśmy.

Chłopak otrząsnął się i poszedł w ślady koleżanki, która zaczęła już przekładać różne papiery, starając się odkładać je z powrotem na miejsce zaraz po przejrzeniu.

Byli coraz bardziej zdenerwowani, gdy po dwóch godzinach nie znaleźli nic, co miałoby związek z eliksirem. Przejrzeli mnóstwo rachunków niewiadomego pochodzenia, ale większość zamówionych produktów zamiast nazw, miała nic niemówiące im numery.

Chłopak w desperacji zajrzał nawet pod łóżko, ale oprócz warstwy kurzu niczego tam nie znalazł.

- Harry, chyba mam to czego szukamy.

Odwrócił się i popatrzył z nadzieją na dziewczynę, która trzymała w ręku zmiętą kartkę.

- Była w śmieciach – poinformowała dziewczyna i wskazała głową na metalowy kosz, stojący obok biurka, w którym było wiele podartych albo zgniecionych papierów. – Wszystko się zgadza. Są tu wymienione te drobne składniki, o których udało nam się podsłuchać. – mamrotała pod nosem, uważnie wpatrując się w listę. – To musi być to.

Na twarzach nastolatków wykwitł szczery uśmiech.

OOO

Po zdobyciu pełnej listy, ustalenie przez Severusa składników, jakie będą potrzebne do eliksiru uodporniającego było jedynie kwestią kilku godzin.

Harry czuł, że jego ojciec chrzestny jest z niego dumny, choć nic nie powiedział na ten temat. Gryfonowi wystarczyła pochwała jaka biła z oczu mężczyzny. Również to, że zaprosił Pottera, Malfoya i Granger do pomocy, po raz kolejny, odebrali jako wyraz uznania.

Tego wieczoru pracowali do trzeciej w nocy, ale bulgoczący w kociołku eliksir, o barwie świeżo skoszonej trawy i podobnym do niej zapachu, oraz perspektywa uratowania wspomnień czarodziejów pochodzenia mugolskiego, była dla nich najlepszą nagrodą za trud włożony w pracę.

Ron oraz Wolfram, Ginny i Neville, którzy dołączyli do nich zaraz po skończeniu swoich zajęć, już od dawna drzemali w kącie klasy, niezauważeni przez pracujące osoby. Dopiero głośne chrapanie rudzielca, wybudziło Snape'a z konsternacji i zmusił młodzież do udania się do dormitoriów, _najlepiej własnych. _

- Eliksir będzie gotowy na jutro, więc będę potrzebował waszej pomocy, by namówić bandę podejrzliwych dzieciaków do wypicia, zapewne niesmacznej mikstury. Ponad to, jutro macie lekcje. Więc teraz macie WYJŚĆ – zagrzmiał w końcu i wyprowadził na korytarz protestujących: Harry'ego, Hermionę i Draco, jednocześnie lewitując za pomocą różdżki pogrążonych w śnie uczniów i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

- Musiał być bardzo zaabsorbowany – stwierdził blondyn. – Nie zwrócił uwagi, że jest dawno po ciszy nocnej i mogą nas złapać. Ale nie ważne. Chodźcie do naszego dormitorium, jest bliżej – zauważył, patrząc na śpiących kolegów. - Pansy i Millicenta na pewno nie będą miały nic przeciwko, aby przenocować dziewczyny.

Zmęczeni Gryfoni chętnie przystali na tę propozycję.

Gdy doszli na miejsce, zastali Slytherin cały pogrążony w ciszy. Lewitowali za sobą sporą grupkę i z jednej strony wdzięczni byli, że nie będą musieli nikomu się tłumaczyć, ale ten spokój był taki nienaturalny, jakby sugerował coś złego.

Draco rozejrzał się niepewnie po całym Pokoju Wspólnym. Pomieszczenie było całkowicie puste, a przecież tutaj, niezależnie od godziny zawsze siedziało przynajmniej parę osób.

Harry miał czasami wrażenie, wracając często w nocy z ich treningów, razem z blondynem do sypialni, że Ślizgoni nigdy nie śpią. Niezależnie od pory, zawsze można było się tu na kogoś natknąć. Czy pracującego nad wypracowaniami, ćwiczącego zaklęcia czy nawet grupki nocnych marków, którzy grali w najróżniejsze gry. A teraz nawet pochodnie były pogaszone. Blondyn ruszył zdenerwowany z w stronę dormitoriów Pansy i Milicenty.

Harry już chciał zawołać za nim, ale nie mógł się przełamać, aby zburzyć tą ciszę. Posunął się kilka kroków na przód i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nawet odgłos jego kroków jest przytłumiony. Choć może tylko to sobie wyobraził. Wraz z całą ferajną lewitowaną przez Hermionę, która szła za nim, ruszył za swoim kochankiem.

Gdy doszedł na miejsce, zastał Dracona stojącego w drzwiach. Zajrzał do środka dormitorium Pansy. Dziewczyna spała. Tak po prostu? Harry, mimo, iż już tyle razy ją odwiedzał o różnych porach ze swoim chłopakiem, nigdy nie zastał jej pogrążonej we śnie i było to dla niego bardzo nienaturalne zjawisko.

Malfoy podszedł do śpiącej blondynki i potrząsnął ją lekko. Ta, najpierw głęboko ziewnęła, a następnie podniosła się do siadu.

- Co wy tu, do cholery... - zaczęła, a potem w jej oczach ukazało się przerażenie – idzie szybko do swoich dormitoriów. Snape wparował tutaj około osiemnastej i powiedział, że jeżeli usłyszy tutaj jakikolwiek odgłos po ciszy nocnej lub zobaczy chociażby najmniejsze zapalone światło, to gorzko tego wszyscy pożałujemy! Był wtedy taki zdenerwowany… -dziewczyna zachowywała się, jakby krzyczała, ale jej głos pozostał ściszony do szeptu.

- Właśnie od niego wracamy, zaraz kładziemy się spać - odpowiedział normalnie Draco. - Niesamowite... – mruknął pod nosem, a w oczach pojawiły mu się iskierki rozbawienia, jakby właśnie dotarła do niego wyjaśnienie dziwnego zachowania nauczyciela. -Przenocujesz u siebie Hermionę? Zaraz zaprowadzę Ginny do Millicenty.

- Jasne – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny. – Zaraz dam ci coś do spania, ale się pośpiesz, ok? Nigdy nie widziałam go jeszcze tak zdeterminowanego. Wiesz, o co mu chodziło? - zamyśliła się, mimo zaspania.

- To proste. - Wzruszył ramionami blondyn. - Po prostu jak zawsze martwił się o swojego chrześniaczka. W końcu Harry musi się wyspać po ciężkim dniu – zalamentował teatralnie i uśmiechając się głupkowato, za co dostał kuksańca w bok od bruneta.

- Przecież kazał nam wracać do swoich dormitoriów – zauważyła Hermiona.

- On zna nas lepiej, niż byśmy sami tego chcieli – zachichotał Ślizgon, budząc przez to swojego brata, który rozejrzał się po pokoju rozkojarzony, nie mogąc przypomnieć sobie jak właściwie się tutaj znalazł.

Harry miał wrażenie, jakby widział powoli uruchamiające się w głowie Wolframa trybiki. Ciągle lewitowany przez Hermionę, popłynął w powietrzu do śpiącego rudzielca, wtulił się w niego, kładąc swoją głowę na jego piersi.

- Draco - powiedział młody Ślizgon, ciągle sennie i nie podnosząc głowy – proszę, zabierz nas do mojego dormitorium.

OOO

- Eliksir skończony – powiedział na głos dumny Snape, do obserwujących go bliźniaków.

Przyszli do niego o szóstej rano i przekonywali do tego, że chętnie będą mu asystować. Profesor musiał w głębi duszy przyznać, że są w tym całkiem dobrzy, więc po zaledwie kilku skutecznie postawionych przez bliźniaków argumentach, nie koniecznie słownych, przystał na ich propozycję.

- Wystarczy kropla, a Dumbledore nie będzie w stanie okraść nikogo ze wspomnień – powiedział dumny z siebie.

- A czy ten eliksir może zaszkodzić tym, którzy nie zostaną poddani planowi dyrektora? – zapytał Fred.

- Nie – odparł Severus, przyglądając się rudzielcowi. – A dlaczego pytasz?

- Mamy plan, jak podać go uczniom i mugolom – poinformował, uśmiechając się przebiegle.

OOO

W poranek Nocy Duchów, uczniowie zostali obudzeni przez unoszący się wszędzie wokoło bardzo przyjemny zapach. Wzmocniony oczywiście przez magię, docierał do każdego zakątka zamku. Przed każdym wejściem do czterech domów ustawiony został stragan, za którym stał jeden z uczniów : Fred, George, Wolfram albo Harry.

Częstowali oni wypiekami, jak sami twierdzili, domowej roboty, które miały przynieść szczęście na cały następny rok.

Uczniowie, w szczególności widząc, że pomysłodawcami degustacji są Huncwoci dość ostrożnie podeszli do skorzystania z zaproszenia, choć wypieki pachniały wręcz nieziemsko. Widząc dopiero, że kilku nauczycieli skorzystało z okazji, w tym nawet Snape, i poczęstowało się babeczkami oraz, że nie wyrosłym im żadne czułki czy dwie głowy, ochoczo wzięli się za pałaszowanie smakołyków.

Chłopcy nawoływali jeszcze, żeby dzielić się wypiekiem z innymi. _Czym więcej osób dostanie od ciebie babeczkę szczęścia, tym fortuna będzie dla ciebie łaskawsza._

OOO

W tym samym czasie mugolska telewizja na całym świecie nadawała, że w Halloween, święto Hanuka, czy jak jeszcze inaczej nazywane było święto 31 października, rząd w prezencie od siebie, zorganizował mały poczęstunek dla wszystkich obywateli. Do wszystkich sklepów, ośrodków, szpitali, więzień, szkół i innych najróżniejszych instytucji i miejsc, zostały dostarczone przepysznie wyglądające i pachnące babeczki. Rozdający mieli wrażenie, że pomimo obdarowania przez wielu z nich tysięcy osób, wypiek wcale się nie kończył. Niektórzy śmiali się nawet, że to wszystko jest sprawą magii.

OOO

Uczta, jaka odbyła się tego samego dnia wieczorem, była niezwykle miłym ukoronowaniem kilkunastu pracowitych dni, jakie spędzili na walce o prawidłowy przepis na eliksir. Tego dnia śmiali się wesoło, a wieczorem, po kolacji, cała dziewiątka została zaproszona przez profesora Snape do swoich komnat, gdzie zostali uraczeni najlepszym szampanem jakiego w życiu pili.

Mieli przed sobą perspektywę zaledwie dwóch dni nauki, a potem wyjazd do Weasleyów.

OOO

Wylądowali na polanie przed Norą. Harry jak zwykle potknął się, ale Snape podtrzymał go za ramię, co umożliwiło mu utrzymanie równowagi. Nauczyciel spojrzał na niego kpiąco, ale nie rzucił żadnej uszczypliwości, co do jego niezdarności.

Pomimo jesiennej pory, na dworze było całkiem ciepło. Drzewa gubiły liście i cała okolica wyglądała jak z obrazka. Słońce świeciło na niebie, co jakiś czas przykrywane przez ciężkie chmury. Wieczorem można się było spodziewać ulewy lub nawet burzy.

- Naprawdę uważacie, że to grzeczne – zapytał Draco – że zjawiamy się w tak dużej grupie bez zapowiedzi? Może jednak trzeba było poinformować waszą matkę, że przybędzie nas więcej niż się spodziewała.

- Boisz się? – Zaśmiał się Harry. – Nieustraszony Draco Malfoy, obawia się spotkania z miłą i dobroduszną panią Weasley?

- Nie widzę w tym nic śmiesznego – zauważył Snape. – To prawie jak pierwsze spotkanie z teściową. A dla tej biednej kobiety to będzie podwójny szok, skoro jest tu jeszcze Wolfram.

- A nawet i potrójny – zachichotał Fred, spoglądając jednoznacznie na profesora.

- Nawet się nie ważcie powiedzieć nic na ten temat, jeśli wam życie miłe – pogroził im Mistrz Eliksirów, ale bliźniacy wcale się tym nie przejęli. – Co mnie opętało… dwa rude potwory - mruknął pod nosem. – Ja naprawdę nie żartuje.

- No wiesz, my raczej nie chcemy się z tym ukrywać, a wprost przeciwnie. Chcemy to ujawnić całemu światu! - Ostatnie zdanie George niemal krzyknął, co zirytowało Snape.

Zaklął pod nosem i powiedział, że mają się tak nie drzeć.

- Nie martw się staruszku – powiedział do profesora Fred. – Mama będzie miała dość wrażeń jak na dwa dni po wiadomości o związkach Rona i Harry'ego, więc oszczędzimy jej jeszcze kolejnych.

- Nie jestem stary - wysyczał Snape.

Obecni zaśmiali się, a dalszą wymianę zdań przerwało nadejście pana i pani Weasley. Szli do nich szybki krokiem, a kobieta miała szeroko rozwarte ramiona jakby chciała uścisnąć jednocześnie wszystkich swoich gości. Stanęła jednak jakieś trzy metry przed nimi, a na jej twarzy malowało się zdziwienie. Pan Weasley zatrzymał się koło żony i pierwszy otrząsnął się z wrażenia. Podszedł do Snape i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

- Witamy profesorze w naszym domu – uśmiechnął się do niego, a nauczyciel skinął głową.

- Dzień dobry pani Weasley – powiedział Snape. – Dziękujemy, że zgodziła się pani gościć nas w swoim domu przez najbliższe dwa dni. Postaramy się sprawiać jak najmniej kłopotów.

Kobieta wydała się udobruchana przemową profesora i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- To naprawdę żaden kłopot, chętnie poznam nowych przyjaciół moich dzieci – spojrzała po kolei na swoje potomstwo i Harry'ego. – Szkoda jedynie, że nie uprzedzili mnie o tym, bo mogłabym przygotować więcej miejsc do spania. Będzie nam trochę ciasno.

- Nic nie szkodzi, nam to nie przeszkadza – zapewnił uśmiechnięty Harry.

- Ron, może przedstawiłbyś nam swoich przyjaciół? – zaproponował pan Weasley.

- E … tak. Neville'a znacie. – Rodzice przytaknęli, a Gryfon grzecznie się nimi przywitał. - To Draco Malfoy – wskazał na chłopaka stojącego obok Pottera, a rodzice spojrzeli z ciekawością na swojego gościa.

- Syn Lucjusza Malfoya? – zdziwił się pan Weasley. – Nie wiedziałem, że się przyjaźnicie.

- Nawet bardzo – podrzucił Fred. – Harry i Draco są parą.

Państwo Weasleyowie stali oniemiali.

- A to Wolfram Malfoy, brat Draco – dodał George, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Partner Rona. Chłopak. K-o-c-h-a-n-e-k. – Z każdym słowem mina jego rodziców wydawała się coraz bledsza.

- Em... Tak - wydukała pani Weasley. - Więc, możecie nam powiedzieć, od kiedy wy... - zaczęła, lecz po chwili się opamiętała - Ron! Ale my myśleliśmy, że ty jesteś zakochany w Hermionie!

- No, nie do końca - wyjąkał rudzielec, cały czerwony na twarzy.

- Zdecydowanie do siebie nie pasujemy – zapewniła panna Granger.

- Ty również znalazłaś kogoś innego? Wcześniej niż on? – zapytała nerwowo pani Weasley. – Może on się po prostu załamał i jeszcze zmieni zdanie. Taka ładna byłaby z was para - powiedziała z nadzieją.

- Mamo! – wykrzyknął Ron. – To nie tak. Wolfram potrafi być bardzo przekonujący - wydukał, czerwieniąc się przy tym jeszcze bardziej, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe.

- Ron zresztą wcześniej znalazł sobie partnera niż ja – dodała Hermiona.

- Naprawdę, kochanie? To mogłaś go również przyprowadzić. Chyba, że - spojrzała na bliźniaków.

- Nic z tych rzeczy – powiedzieli jednocześnie.

- Nie – również zaprzeczyła. – To nie tak. Chętnie go pani kiedyś przedstawię, ale na razie nie mógł przyjechać z nami.

- Pewnie ma dużo nauki - stwierdziła kobieta, a jej goście z trudem powstrzymywali się od śmiechu. Nawet oczy Snape zabłyszczały z rozbawienia. – No nic, nie będziemy was przecież trzymać w progu, zapraszam do środka. Przygotowałam dla was pyszny obiad. Zaraz dostawię dodatkowe naczynia.

- No nie! Kolejny syn gejem! I po kim wy to macie. Chyba przebywanie przez tyle lat jedynie w męskim gronie nie podziałało na was zbyt dobrze – powiedział pan Weasley, gdy już przechodzili przez furtkę wejściową. Towarzystwo zaśmiało się, a mężczyzna wyglądał jakby dopiero teraz dotarła do niego ta szokująca wiadomość. – I nie wiedziałem, że Lucjusz ma drugiego syna.

OOO

Obiad był nadzwyczaj smaczny, jak to zwykle było w wypadku, kiedy przyrządzała go pani Weasley. Przy stole panowała nienaturalna cisza, a Harry miał nieodparte wrażenie, że jest jedną z osób, którym przyglądała się gospodyni znad swojego talerza. Również Ron i Malfoyowie nie czuli się swobodnie pod wpływem obserwacji.

_Ona mnie chyba nie polubi. _– Usłyszał Harry w swojej głowie głos Draco. Poczuł również skrępowanie partnera.

_Nie martw się. Najpierw muszą cię poznać, a przede wszystkim otrząsnąć się z rewelacji, jakie dzisiaj usłyszeli. Jestem pewien, że w końcu ich do siebie przekonasz._

_Naprawdę czuję się jak przed spotkaniem z teściową. _

Harry chciał mentalnie zachichotać, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać i zrobił to na głos. Oczy domowników zwróciły się na niego i tylko kilku z nich domyśliło się, co mogło w nim wywołać nietypowe zachowanie.

- Potter - zwrócił mu uwagę Snape. – Dlaczego choć raz nie możesz zachowywać się na tyle dojrzale, bym nie musiał się za ciebie wstydzić? – wysyczał mu do ucha.

Harry napotkał pytające spojrzenie rodziców Rona.

- My … - zaczął niezgrabnie, a prychnięcie Severusa wcale mu nie pomogło w próbie wyjaśnienia – Ja i Draco potrafimy się porozumiewać telepatycznie.

- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się pan Weasley.

- Nie miałam pojęcia, że wasz związek jest aż tak poważny – powiedziała jego żona. Obdarzyła Draco szczerym uśmiechem. – Cieszę się w takim razie z takiego obrotu sprawy. Harry zasługuje na wszystko co najlepsze, a taka więź nie może brać się z nieszczerego uczucia. Jestem szczęśliwa, że znalazł on taką osobę jak ty i mam nadzieję, że będziecie się wzajemnie szanować, bo bez tego i szczerości nie uda się wam daleko zajść. Jestem również pod wrażeniem, że udało się wam opanować tak trudną sztukę.

- Oni potrafią o wiele więcej! – poinformowała Ginny. – I nas również uczą.

- Co konkretnie? – Zainteresował się pan Weasley. – Opanowaliście jeszcze jakąś sztukę?

Przy stole rozwinęła się burzliwa rozmowa na temat sztuk umysłów, jakimi posługiwali się Harry i Draco. Niczego nie musieli ukrywać, skoro jeszcze dzisiaj rodzice Rona, mieli dowiedzieć się całej prawdy o Tomie i wszystkich związanych z nim sprawach.

W połowie posiłku do domu przybyli Charlie i Bill. Wylewnie przywitali się ze wszystkimi gośćmi, wykazując zaledwie niewielkie zdziwienie z obecności Malfoyów i Snape'a. Dopiero wizja związku arystokratów z Harrym i Ronem sprawiła, że młodzi mężczyźni nie potrafili wyartykułować z siebie żadnego słowa. Po chwili wybuchnęli głębokim śmiechem, ale widząc, że nikt nie przyłączył się do ich wesołości, spoważnieli.

- Wy mówicie serio? – zwrócił się do młodzieży. – Harry? Ron?

- Dlaczego wszystkich to tak dziwi? – zapytał najmłodszy z synów. Obecni już mieli napomknąć o nietolerancji, jaką zwykle wykazywał względem par homoseksualnych, ale rudzielec odchrząknął znacząco i zadziwiając obecnych _swoją rozległą znajomością trudnych pojęć_, powiedział – To było pytanie retoryczne.

- Nie no braciszku – przymilił się Charlie, chichocząc lekko. – Niezłe ciacho wyrwałeś. Harry, również moje uznanie. – Skłonił się teatralnie, wywołując u zebranych śmiech.

- Nie mogę się nie zgodzić – dorzucił Bill. – Wolfram powiedz mi, jak takiego homofoba udało ci się sprowadzić na… tą drugą drogę?

- Och to było dość proste - powiedział, odzyskując wiarę w siebie. Objął rudzielca w pasie, ku jego ogólnemu przerażeniu i strachu przed rodzicami. - Wystarczyło być blisko, aż w końcu...

- Zamknij się! - wypiszczał zdenerwowany Ron, czym rozbawił większość towarzystwa.

- Przecież nie zamierzałem opowiadać o naszym życiu seksualnym - powiedział rozbawiony, ale chwilę później spoważniał pod pytającym wzrokiem państwa Weasleyów i zapewnił nerwowo. – Które oczywiście nie istnieje.

Nawet Snape nie mógł się powstrzymać i cicho się zaśmiał, zwracając przez to na siebie uwagę obecnych. Szybko jednak przybrał swoją zwykły, naturalną minę, a podniesiona wyzywająco brew mówiła, żeby lepiej nikt tego nie komentował.

- Widzicie jakiego mam fajnego ojca chrzestnego? – Harry wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, a groźna mina Snape momentalnie zmieniła swój wyraz na zaskoczony, by w końcu przerodzić się w delikatny uśmiech.

- Fajny, tylko szkoda, że taki zazdrosny o ciebie – odpowiedział Draco, wywołując kilka szeptów, ale przede wszystkim zapanowało oczekiwanie na ciętą ripostę profesora.

Nauczyciel jednak nie odpowiedział, mrugnął do Harry'ego i informując gospodarzy, że idzie się przewietrzyć, wyszedł na dwór.

Młodzież musiała powtórzyć najstarszym braciom wszystkie rewelacje, którymi zdążyli już uraczyć państwa Weasley. Po obiedzie chłopcy dali się również namówić na pokazanie obecnym, kilku zaawansowanych zaklęć i swojej animagicznej postaci. Draco dumnie prezentował swoją zwierzęcą formę. Harry próbował zmienić się w kota, ale nie mógł tego dokonać. Czuł jakiś opór. Zdziwiony popatrzył na Snape'a, który zdążył wrócić już ze spaceru.

_Panie, co się dzieje. Czuje jakieś dziwne magiczne wibracje._

Z kieszeni Harry'ego wydobył się syk, a potem postać niewielkiego węża. Brunet zaśmiał się, ponieważ całkowicie zapomniał o swojej małej przyjaciółce, którą zabrał do kieszeni tuż przed wyjazdem do Nory.

_Przepraszam cię, zapomniałam, że mam cię w kieszeni. Mogę oddać cię na chwilę w ręce mojego wuja? Chciałbym pokazać przyjaciołom moją przemianę, a nie jest to możliwe, gdy jesteś na mnie._

_Oczywiście._

Podał zwierze profesorowi, który zdziwił się, ale przyjął węża. Harry podniósł wzrok do góry i zobaczył niepewne miny u starszych Weasleyów.

- Yyy… Przepraszam – powiedział na wstępie. – Zapewniam, że ona jest niegroźna i całkowicie mi posłuszna.

Pierwszy ożywił się Charlie.

- Chłopie skąd masz takie cudo? – zapytał podekscytowany. – Przecież on jest wart fortunę! To niebywale rzadki okaz.

_I zaczynają się pytania… -_ pomyślał Gryfon.

Popatrzył pytająco na Snape, a ten nieznacznie skinął głową.

- Dostałem go w prezencie od przyjaciela – powiedział powoli, chcąc dać sobie czas na znalezienie odpowiednich słów jakimi mógłby wyjaśnić całą sytuację, związaną z Tomem. Westchnął ciężko. – Panie Weasley, Pani Weasley, Charlie, Bill – zwrócił się do każdego po imieniu, chcąc podkreślić powagę sytuacji. – Wprosiliśmy się tu nie tylko ze względu na miły czas, jaki moglibyśmy tu spełnić. Chcieliśmy o czymś poważnie porozmawiać i mamy nadzieję, że wysłuchanie nas do końca, zanim zdecydujecie się, jakie stanowisko zdecydujecie się zająć.

Skinęli głową, czekając na dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi chłopca.

- Jak wiecie Severus jest moim chrzestnym, tym samym stanowi osobę, która mogła się mną zająć po śmierci rodziców. Jednak dyrektor pomimo wiedzy, jacy są moi krewni związał Severusa przysięgą, która zabroniła mu wyjawić mi prawdę. – Uśmiechnął się smutno. – Właściwie to niewiele wiecie o tym jak byłem traktowany na Privet Drive. Nie chciałem nigdy, by ktokolwiek się nade mną litował, ale teraz muszę przedstawić wam kilka faktów, bo bez nich nie będę w stanie poprzeć swoich argumentów. Dursleyowie od dziecka znęcali się nade mną zamykając mnie w komórce pod schodami, gdzie zresztą zawsze spałem, aż do osiągnięcia jedenastego roku życia, jednak czasami zamykali mnie tam również bez jedzenia na kilka dni, albo po tym jak dostałem lanie.

- Raczej było im bliżej do pobicia niż zwykłego lania – wtrącił Snape.

Harry przytaknął, ale nie odważył się spojrzeć w oczy pani Weasley.

- Często pracowałem od rana do wieczora, wykonując najróżniejsze prace, które zdecydowanie są ponad siły dziecka. – Znów westchnął. Poczuł na ramieniu rękę Draco i ten gest dodał mu odwagi. – Chodzi o to, że Dumbledore wiedział o tym wszystkim, mieszkała obok nas stara Figg – charłaczka, która donosiła mu o moim życiu. Często widywała mnie… pobitego i noszącego ciężary czy pracującego w ogrodzie. Wpadała czasami do nas, więc wiedziała o komórce i innych… wyskokach mojego kuzyna, wuja i ciotki. Przekazywała wszystko dyrektorowi, ale on nie zrobił nic by mi pomóc, choć miał różne alternatywy. Ciągle tłumaczył się tym, że jedynie dom mojej ciotki jest dla mnie bezpieczny, ale to również było kłamstwem. Od dwóch lat, kiedy Voldemort odrodził się, ochrona została przełamana, ponieważ w naszych żyłach płynie taka sama krew. Mógłby on bez problemu mnie zabić. Jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy, jakie zarzucam dyrektorowi, ale są to przede wszystkim różnego typu manipulacje. Muszę wam powiedzieć, że udało mi się poznać treść przepowiedni.

Podobnie jak podczas zdradzania sekretu swoim przyjaciołom, wziął ręką napisał w powietrzu słowa przepowiedni. Weasleyowie odczytali jej słowa i brunet, który w końcu odważył się na nich spojrzeć, zauważył, że zbledli.

- Jeśli Harry zabije Voldemorta to zginie – Snape wyraził ich przypuszczenia na głos. – I analogicznie działa to w drugą stronę.

- Ale … - zaczęła gospodyni, jednak własny głos ją zawiódł, spojrzała z troską na swojego _adoptowanego syna_. – Nie możemy do tego dopuścić. Musi być inny sposób – powiedziała z nadzieją.

- Niestety nie ma. Nikt inny nie może pozbawić życia Voldemorta – powiedział Harry - a ja na razie nie zamierzam umierać – powiedział cicho.

_I Voldemort też nie. _– Usłyszał w myślach Draco.

- Nie spędziłem lata na Nokturnie – powiedział w końcu chłopak. – Byłem przez ten cały czas w domu Severusa…

- W naszym domu – zauważył Snape.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i znów powtórzył:

- Spędziłem ten czas w domu moim i Severusa, razem z Draco, Lucjuszem Malfoyem, Reamusem, Look'iem – naszym nauczycielem OPCM – pewną wampirzycą oraz Voldemortem.

Gryfon oczekiwał jakiegoś krzyku, który każe natychmiast opuścić im Norę, albo chociaż natarczywych pytań, czy nakazu zaprzeczenia wcześniej wypowiedzianych słów, lecz z niczym takim się nie spotkał. Weasleyowie byli zbyt zszokowani by cokolwiek powiedzieć, a Harry korzystając z okazji chciał jakoś złagodzić sytuację.

- Tom wyjaśnił mi wszystko. Całą sytuację związaną z jego wcześniejszą postawą, oraz błędami jakie popełnił. Macie dostęp do prasy, więc wiecie, że od długiego czasu nie ma żadnych ataków. Voldemort zmienił całkowicie politykę swojego działania i nie zamierza w żaden sposób zagrażać mugolom, ani żadnym innym ludziom. Wręcz przeciwnie, ma nadzieje, że uda nam się w końcu połączyć dwa światy w jakich żyjemy.

Harry opowiedział o elektronice jaką spotkał w Srebrnym Wzgórzu, o eliksirze, który na zamówienie dyrektora przygotował Wladimir. Potem o wszystkich manipulacjach jakich doświadczał przez te wszystkie lata; o mocy, którą Dumbledore uwięził w jego wnętrzu i konsekwencjach jakie doświadczał ze względu na takie postępowanie dyrektora, a nawet o eliksirze prawdy, który został mu podany podstępem. Ponownie wspomniał o naukach, ale tym razem nie zatajał, ze jednym z jego nauczycieli był Tom, i że to z jego inicjatywy odbyło się całe to szkolenie. A nawet odważył się powiedzieć o kilku dniach, które spędził razem z przyjaciółmi w Srebrnym Wzgórzu. Mówił wolno i ważył słowa, dając możliwość do przemyślenia każdego z faktów, jakimi obarczał swoją do niedawna, jedyną rodzinę. Gdy skończył, poczuł się bardzo wyczerpany, jakby przebiegł co najmniej dziesięć mil. Czekał na wyrok.

Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się do niego, był to trochę wymuszony gest, ale Harry był jej jednak za to wdzięczny. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że przekonał do swoich racji najstarszych braci i gospodarza, ale ostatecznie czekali oni na decyzję kobiety.

- Kochaneczku, pozwól mi to wszystko przemyśleć, dobrze? – poprosiła.

Chłopak skinął głową uważając, że jest to winny mamie Rona, choć sam wolałby poznać jej decyzję.

- Harry, obiecałeś nam pokazać swoją animagiczną formę. Draco już się ujawnił, a ty? – przypomniał pan Weasley.

Brunet poczuł po raz kolejny jak bardzo ceni tego mężczyznę. Był łagodny, ale jednocześnie roztaczał wokół siebie pewien zagadkowy autorytet, który przejawiał się przede wszystkim tym, że każdy chciał go słuchać. Teraz był mu również wdzięczny za to, że próbuje rozładować napiętą atmosferę, panującą w pomieszczeniu.

Skupił się i już po chwili poczuł, że podłoga się przybliża. Natychmiast wyostrzyły mu się także zmysły. Jego czułe na dźwięk uszy zarejestrowały, że co najmniej dwie osoby w pokoju wstrzymały oddech i Harry miał świadomość, że jest to oznaką zachwytu. Podszedł do Draco i zaczął ocierać się o jego nogę. Było to bardzo przyjemne uczucie i zawsze chętnie korzystał z tego, gdy tylko przybierał formę swojego drugiego „ja". Blondyn zniżył się i podrapał kota za uchem, jak to miał zwyczaju, a z gardła zwierzęcia wyrwało się niekontrolowane mruczenie. Potter usłyszał spotęgowane przez wrażliwe zmysły prychnięcie Severusa i miał wrażenie jakby poczuł na swojej skórze fakt, że profesor przewrócił oczami na takie zachowanie. Wskoczył na kolana, niespodziewającego się takiego zachowania mężczyzny i zaczął ocierać się o jego klatkę piersiową, wywołując tym u zebranych cichy śmiech, który był jednak idealnie słyszalny dla jego kocich uszu. Mężczyzna wyprostował się odruchowo, ale po chwili przełamał się i wyciągnął do niego rękę, a Harry chętnie napiął swój grzbiet by móc się o nią otrzeć. Usatysfakcjonowany zeskoczył z kolan swojego chrzestnego i podszedł do państwa Weasley, by mogli mu się lepiej przyjrzeć.

Kobieta gestem zaprosiła go, aby wskoczył na sofę, a on posłusznie spełnił prośbę.

- Jesteś ślicznym kotkiem – powiedziała w końcu, drapiąc go za uchem. Harry odpowiedział jej głośnym miauknięciem. – Albo może małą panterą, co? Jesteś za duży na kota, nawet jak na magicznego. – Chłopiec znów miauknął, zgadzając się z gospodynią.

Po kilku chwilach zszedł na podłogę i przybrał swoją ludzką postać.

- To naprawdę niesamowite, kochaneczku, jestem taka dumna z ciebie. – Wstała i zamknęła go w matczynym uścisku. Potem popatrzyła na Draco i do niego również podeszła i uczyniła to samo, co z brunetem, wypowiadając takie same słowa. Blondyn poczuł się początkowo nieswojo, a potem musiał uznać to za całkiem przyjemne. Bardzo kochał swojego ojca i matkę, wiedział też, że oni odwzajemniają te uczucia względem swoich synów, jednak nigdy nie został przyzwyczajony do tego typu zachowania ze strony któregoś z rodziców. Szczególnie publicznie.

Gospodyni wróciła na swoje miejsce, a Harry miał wrażenia jakby zobaczył, że w jej oczach pokazały się łzy, ale gdy spojrzał na kobietę ponownie, nie było już po nich śladu. Uśmiechała się delikatnie.

- Będziemy musieli spróbować jakoś ustalić gdzie będziecie spali - powiedziała przyglądając się gościom. – Myślę, że Charlie i Bill zajmą swoją starą sypialnię – _pokój Percego _pomyślał brunet – i dołączą do nich Fred i George, Ginny jak zwykle przenocuje Hermionę. Harry, Neville, Draco i Wolfram mogą spać w pokoju Rona, a dla profesora przygotujemy sypialnie bliźniaków.

- Mamo, my chcemy spać w swojej sypialni – powiedział Fred, a George poparł go zdecydowanym kiwaniem głowy.

- Nie marudźcie – ofuknęła ich kobieta. – Myślałam, że lepiej was wychowałam. Naprawdę przepraszam za ich zachowanie, profesorze …

- Nic nie szkodzi, naprawdę – zapewnił Snape, patrząc znacząco na bliźniaków. – Nie mam nic przeciwko by dzielić z kimś pokój. Myślę, że unikniemy wtedy pewnych komplikacji. – spojrzał na dwie pary znajdujące się w pokoju.

Kobieta zrozumiała aluzję i lekko poczerwieniały jej policzki.

- Ma pan rację profesorze, oczywiście. Draco i Wolfram mogą dołączyć do moich najstarszych synów. Na pewno będzie im wygodnie. Zadbamy o to.

_To, sobie zapewnił nocne towarzystwo, a do nas ma pretensję. I to pod dachem ich matki bez jej wiedzy! _- brunet usłyszał myśli swojego chłopaka i zachichotał cicho.

OOO

Następnego ranka wszyscy byli wyjątkowo wyspani i wypoczęci, pomimo tego, że rozmawiali do późna. Pan Weasley zainteresowany był rozwinięciem tematu mugolskiej techniki i długo zamęczał pytaniami profesora, dopóki mama Rona stanowczo nie nakazała dać odpocząć nauczycielowi. Streścili dokładnie cały pobyt w Srebrnym Wzgórzu i Smoczym Grodzie, ku ogólnemu zachwytowi Billa i Charlie'ego.

- Chętnie was tam kiedyś zabierzemy – zaśmiał się Harry, ale po chwili spoważniał, bojąc się reakcji pani Weasley. Nie ukrywali przecież, że mieszka tam Tom. Choć z drugiej strony powinien się przecież bardziej martwić reakcją kobiety na wieść o tym, że były tam już jej młodsze dzieci.

- Oczywiście państwo są tam również miło widziani, Lupin na pewno ucieszyłby się z możliwości odnowienia waszych kontaktów – powiedział Snape, popierając zaproszenie chrześniaka.

- Bardzo chętnie spotkałbym Remusa – powiedział pan Weasley, a po minie jego żony było widać, że się z nim zgadza. – A może odwiedziłby on nas jutro na obiedzie? Kiedyś często tu wpadał. A od czasu tej nieszczęsnej próby wprowadzenia nowego prawa przez byłego wiceministra nie mamy już z nim kontaktu. Nawet nie wie pan profesorze, jak wielką radość sprawił nam pan informując o miejscu jego pobytu oraz dobrym samopoczuciu.

Harry'ego na chwilę sparaliżowało. Gospodarz wyraził się o swoim synu jak o kimś obcym i brunet nie mógł zrozumieć, jak kochający ojciec, a przecież za takiego uważał mężczyznę, może zmienić swój stosunek do własnego dziecka, szczególnie po jego śmierci.

_To nie tak Harry. – _Usłyszał głos blondyna. – _On nie wypiera się Percivala. Wręcz przeciwnie, ponieważ rozdziela go na dwie różne osoby. Tą, którą był gdy mieszkał w rodzinnym domu i tą, którą stał się po obcięciu stanowiska. Jest mu łatwiej myśleć o wiceministrze jak o obcej osobie i przez to może zachować te lepsze wspomnienia o swoim synu. _

_Naprawdę? - _zdziwił się Harry._ - Ale przecież to jest... takie dziwne. To wciąż ta sama osoba. _

_No tak, ale... Czarodzieje często tak robią. Jeżeli ktoś schodzi na złą drogę, po prostu traktują go jak kogoś innego, obcego. A kiedy ktoś postanawia się zmienić, dają mu zazwyczaj drugą szansę, aby mogła na nowo wypracowywać sobie opinię, w ten sam sposób odcinają się od tej nowej osobowości._

Ich rozmowę przerwało chrząknięcie Snape'a. Odwrócili się i spostrzegli, że wszyscy się na nich patrzą. Chłopcy byli wdzięczni Severusowi, że odciągnął od nich uwagę kolejnym stwierdzeniem.

- Mogę w takim razie przekazać zaproszenie Lupinowi i jestem pewny, że chętnie na nie przystanie. Na pewno będzie chciał skorzystać z okazji wyrwania się z jednego miejsca. Albo możecie sami go poinformować, mogę podać wam hasło do mojej sieci Fiuu.

- Będziemy zaszczyceni móc to zrobić. Dziękujemy bardzo – powiedział pan Weasley, obdarzając profesora swoim najszczerszym uśmiechem.

_Severus pokazuje, że ma do nich całkowite zaufanie _– przekazał mu Draco. – _Wydaje mi się, że owinęliście sobie już ich wokół palca. To bardzo ślizgońskie zagranie, mój Gryfiaku._

_Tak, chyba za dużo przebywam w towarzystwie Węży. Jeszcze trochę, a zapomnę jak wygląda Pokój Wspólny Gryffindoru. _

_Nie moja wina, że to my mamy pojedyncze pokoje. _– Zachichotał w myślach Draco.

Młodzież pomagała przygotować pani Weasley kolacje. Bliźniacyi ustawiali stoły na dworze, korzystając z ostatnich pogodnych dni w tym roku i ze względu na liczebność wszystkich gości.

- Harry, weź jeszcze dodatkowo trzy nakrycia, dobrze? I przekaż Fredowi by przygotował dodatkowe miejsca przy stole.

- Trzy? – zapytał zaciekawiony Harry.

- Tak, Remus zgodził się już dziś nas odwiedzić.

- Trzy? – powtórzył brunet, nie dowierzając w swoje przypuszczenia. Czuł również zdziwienie Draco.

- Tak, kochaneczku. Trzy. Pośpiesz się dobrze? Ja już mam prawie wszystko gotowe, a goście powinni być tu lada chwila.

- Czy ty myślisz o tym samym, co ja? – zapytała go po cichu Hermiona, a chłopak kiwnął głową.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

- Remusie! – krzyknął pan Weasley i podszedł do niego, obejmując przyjacielsko. Za nim z kominka wyszły jeszcze dwie osoby.

- Witaj Arturze. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że cię widzę. Molly. – Przywitał się z kobietą, uśmiechając się do niej promiennie. – Dziękujemy za zaproszenie.

Znajdująca się w pokoju młodzież uważnie obserwowała, zmianę wyrazu twarzy gospodarzy gdy przerzucili swój wzrok na pozostałych gości.

- Dobry wieczór – przywitał się Tom, a stojąca obok niego kobieta powtórzyła jego słowa.

- Dobry wieczór – odpowiedzieli trochę powściągliwie.

Harry zauważył jak państwo Weasleyowie szukają wzrokiem potwierdzenia u Snape'a, że naprawdę mają do czynienia z Voldemortem. Przed ich oczami stał mężczyzna, niewyglądający na więcej niż około dwadzieścia kilka lat i uśmiechał się szeroko do stojących w drzwiach nastolatków.

Tom zauważył chyba wahanie gospodarzy, bo podszedł do nich i ucałował najpierw dłoń Molly, a potem uścisnął mocno rękę Arturowi.

- Tom Riddle, znany bardziej pod okropnie brzmiącym wyrażeniem Sami-Wiecie-Kto. Nie mam pojęcia, po co wymyślałem sobie tak dobrze brzmiące przezwisko, skoro nikt go teraz nie używa.

Lekki uśmiech pojawił się w kącikach ust państwa Weasleyów.

Nieznajoma gospodarzom kobieta, ubrana w piękną bordową sukienkę z odkrytymi plecami i kończącą się tuż nad kolanami, poszła w ślady swojego poprzednika i również uścisnęła ręce Molly i Artura.

- Nazywam się Anna Blauth – przedstawiła się – i tych dwóch uroczych dżentelmenów – wskazała głową na Lupina i Riddla - nie pozwoliło mi samotnie zostać w domu. Mam nadzieję, że nie mają państwo nic przeciwko nawiązania nowej znajomości?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Jest nam bardzo miło. Zapraszam na kolację, wszystko jest już podane – poinformowała pani Weasley.

- Remusie, co tam masz? – zainteresował się ojciec rudej gromady, dopiero teraz zauważając jakieś dziwne pudło w rękach przyjaciela.

- A to - Wilkołak uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Pamiętam, że interesujesz się mugolskimi rzeczami, a ja odkryłem ostatnio coś ciekawego.

- I zamęcza nas tym od miesiąca - burknął Tom, wywracając oczami.

- Nie moja wina, że słoń nadepnął ci na ucho – odpowiedział mu Lupin. – To takie elektryczne urządzenie, które niemagiczni nazywają karaoke. Używają je podczas różnych imprez i grupowych spotkać, a skoro będzie nas dzisiaj tak dużo, to pomyślałem…

- Że możesz nas uraczyć wyciem wilkołaka? – wszedł mu w słowo Snape.

- Dokładnie – podsumował Remus. – Ktoś musi przecież rozruszać napiętą atmosferę. Nieczęsto ma się możliwość spotkać byłego mordercę, wilkołaka i wampirzyce. Jakoś musimy przełamać pierwsze lody, prawda?

Ktokolwiek spodziewał się jakiegoś poruszenia na wiadomość o goszczeniu pod swoim dachem tak wybuchowej mieszanki, czuł się bardzo zawiedzony. Państwo Weasley nie dali nic po sobie poznać.

- A ty optymistycznie zakładasz, że wycie do mikrofonu bandy nastolatków i kilku dorosłych, których miałem niestety nieprzyjemność kiedyś słyszeć, nam w tym pomoże? – Upewnił się Snape, a kiedy wilkołak ochoczo przytaknął, profesor wniósł wzrok ku niebu, modląc się o siły do Merlina.

Przekomarzali się przez całą drogę na dwór. Charlie zajął rozmową Annę i już po chwili znaleźli wspólny temat. Zasiedli razem przy ogromnym stole. Potrawy pachniały smakowicie, utrzymywane przy pomocy czarów, aby nie wystygły.

Młodzież uważnie śledziła ukradkowe spojrzenia, którymi wymieniali się dorośli. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że w ten sposób próbują odkryć intencję drugiej strony. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem poskramiacza smoków i wampirzycy milczeli.

- Wydarzyło się u was ostatnio coś ciekawego? – zapytał Tom siedzącego obok niego Harry'ego i Draco, przerywając nieprzyjemną ciszę. – Ćwiczycie?

- Oczywiście – odparł Draco. – Według wszystkich zaleceń. O ile to możliwe, to codziennie w jak największej grupie. Harry ma zadatki na nauczyciela. – Zachichotał, a brunet kopnął go pod stołem w nogę. – Brutal. – Podsumował jego zachowanie blondyn, pokazując mu ukradkowo język.

Znów zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosem sztućców i rozmową zaledwie dwóch osób.

_Witaj panie. _– Harry usłyszał syczenie Kasandry, dobiegające od strony lasu, znajdującego się za domem. Wężyca pełzła w ich stronę.

_Polowałaś?_ – zapytał.

_Tak, spotkałam kilku osobników mojego gatunku. Dzięki tobie panie, poznaję coraz więcej moich pobratymców. _

_Cieszę się. Chociaż tak mogę wynagrodzić ci niewiele czasu, jaki z tobą spędzam. _

Tom zauważył, że wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na mowę węży, jaka wydobywała się z ust Złotego Chłopca.

- O, jak się miewa twoje zwierzątko? – Zainteresował się Riddle. – Widzę, że nie przejęliście się bardzo jej obecnością – powiedział rozbawiony, przyglądając się Ginny i Hermionie, która machinalnie odsunęły się jak najdalej od Harry'ego.

- Trzeba było nie dawać mu węża ze śmiertelnym jadem w kłach – odpowiedziała na przytyk mężczyzny Hermiona.

- Ale ona jest taka urocza - mówił, gdy wężyca wspinała się po jego nodze i zmieniała jednocześnie kolor przystosowując się do niejednostajnej faktury spodni. – _Prawda, malutka?_ – zapytał, gładząc jej łepek palcem, gdy tylko owinęła się wokół jego nadgarstka. Spojrzał na Hermionę, która miała półprzymknięte oczy i uniesione kąciki ust z rozbawienia. – Oczywiście nie tak urocza jak ty. – Zapewnił mężczyzna, uśmiechając się do panny Granger promiennie, a jej twarz pokrył zaraz niewielki rumieniec.

- Pani Weasley, obiecałam że przedstawię swojego chłopaka. To właśnie on – powiedziała, patrząc wymownie na Riddla, którego wcale nie speszył przenikliwy wzrok gospodarzy.

- Słucham? – wykrztusiła w końcu pani Weasley. – Chyba nie mówisz poważnie? On ma z 70 lat!

- Skoro martwi się pani jedynie o mój wiek, to jestem przyjemnie zaskoczony.

- Spokojnie, emocjonalnie nie jest starszy od panny Granger – dorzucił Snape. – To odrodzenie się, musiało mieć kilka skutków ubocznych. Kilka kropel Pottera, a on już zwariował. Chce zbawić świat.

- Nie bądź taki skromny Severusie, jeśli ja jestem szalony, to ty jesteś co najmniej niezrównoważony, skoro tak bardzo przyczyniasz się do mojego planu. A skoro trudno posądzić cię o jakiekolwiek umysłowe wariactwo, to o siebie również jestem spokojny.

- Hermiono, czy ty to wszystko dobrze przemyślałaś? – mówiła dalej gospodyni, nie zwracając uwagi na wymianę zdań mężczyzn. – Jesteś mądrą i rozsądną dziewczyną…

- Zgadza się pani Weasley – powiedziała Gryfonka. - Uważam swoje decyzje za racjonalne i musi mi pani uwierzyć, że tę sprawę przemyślałam wyjątkowo intensywnie.

- Nie jestem twoją matką, więc nie mam prawa wygłaszać ci żadnych morałów, ale proszę uważaj na siebie i nie kieruj się emocjami. Ginny, Fred, George – zwróciła się do swoich dzieci – czy wy również macie mi coś do powiedzenia?

Rodzeństwo pokręciło głową, zaprzeczając. Na szczęście gospodarze nie zauważyli, że połowa ich gości uważnie studiowała własne talerze, starając się ukryć rozbawione miny.

- Dzięki Merlinowi - powiedział uspokojony trochę pan Weasley.

W tym momencie uwagę obecnych zwróciło poruszenie przy końcu stołu. Charlie wstał ze swojego miejsca i informując wszystkich, że zaraz wróci, szybko odszedł w kierunku domu.

Biesiadnicy wpatrywali się w uśmiechającą się szeroko wampirzycę, która jednak nic nie powiedziała.

- Już znalazłaś sobie nową ofiarę? – zapytał Tom, a w uszach obecnych zabrzmiało to wręcz zbyt dwuznacznie, zważając na wampiryzm kobiety.

- Sam to zaproponował. Zobaczymy na co go stać, wiesz, że brakuje mi obecności Lucjusza. Ani ty ani Remus nie macie do tego serca. Technikę może macie dobrą, ale…

- O czym wy mówicie? – zapytał w końcu Bill.

Nie otrzymał słownej odpowiedzi. Wrócił Charlie, a w ręku trzymał jakieś dwa patyki. Dopiero po chwili Harry zauważył, że są one na środku połączone łańcuchem. Gryfon wiedział co to jest, bo Draco pokazywał mu kiedyś coś takiego w swojej kolekcji. Nazywało się nunchaku.

Podszedł do Anny i podał jej rękę. Wampirzyca przyjęła ją, uśmiechając się promiennie. Nagle w jej dłoni znalazła się jakaś biała broń. Bardzo cienki miecz, lekko zakrzywiony na końcu.

_To katana. Japoński miecz samurajów – _poinformował go blondyn. - _Wampiry praktycznie zawsze noszą ze sobą broń, i trzymają ją w pochwie, na którą rzucone jest zaklęcie kameleona. To taka tradycja, która przetrwała jeszcze z czasów, w których na ziemi toczyły się wojny. Dla ich gatunku, to wcale nie było tak dawno. Jestem prawie pewien, że ona uczestniczyła w kilku z nich._

_To ile ona może mieć lat?_

_Między osiemdziesiąt a pięćset? Wampiry są poniekąd nieśmiertelne. To znaczy nie umierają śmiercią naturalną. Żyją tak długo aż się ich nie zabije._

- Oni będą walczyć? – zapytała przerażona pani Weasley.

- Charlie… - zaczął Ron. Widział wampirzycę w akcji w Srebrnym Wzgórzu i chciał ostrzec brata, ten jednak był zbyt zajęty, aby zwrócić uwagę na Ronalda. Charlie zaczął najpierw kręcić jednym patykiem, trzymając drugi, a następnie przekładał dookoła siebie, podając sobie z ręki do ręki. Żaden z obecnych nie miał pojęcia o umiejętnościach poskramiacza smoków. – Co ty…

- Cicho – pouczył go Wolfram. – Będą się pojedynkować. Nie można im przeszkadzać.

- Ale dlaczego? Przecież ona nie będzie walczyć w sukience, prawda? – Zarzucił go pytaniami.

- Dla sprawdzenia swoich umiejętności, a dla wyuczonego szermierza, nie ma różnicy w jakim stroju walczy, szczególnie jeśli jest się wampirzą kobietą – odpowiedział i sam zapatrzył się na parę, która szykowała się do walki. Rudzielec po długim westchnięciu, w końcu zrobił to samo.

Pierwszy zaatakował chłopak, ale pomimo nadzwyczaj szybkich ruchów, które ewidentnie wskazywały na to, że jest bardzo dobry w tym, co właśnie prezentował, każdy jego atak został odepchnięty. Wampirzycy również nie udało się przebić przez obronę chłopaka.

Obserwujący nie mogli oderwać wzroku, od poczynań walczących. Czasami trudno było im się połapać, kto, kiedy i jakie wykonuje ruchy, ponieważ wszystko działo się tak szybko.

Harry pomyślał, że w porównaniu do tej pary, jego pojedynki z Draco są naprawdę wolne.

_U nas nie chodzi o szybkość, a precyzję Gryfiaku._

_Ale to… wygląda tak niesamowicie._

_Żałuję, że sam nie możesz zobaczyć się podczas naszych walk. Ty również wyglądasz wtedy nieziemsko. _

Harry uśmiechnął się do siedzącego obok niego blondyna i włożył swoją rękę w jego. Nie zabierając jej, ponownie spojrzał na toczącą się kilka metrów od niego potyczkę.

Parę minut i wiele zachwyconych westchnień później, Annie udało się w końcu odciąć połowę jednego kija. Był to ruch zdecydowanie zbyt mocny i precyzyjny jak na możliwości człowieka. Charlie spojrzał najpierw na swoją broń zdziwiony, lecz po chwili uśmiechnął się. Ukłonił się, dziękując za walkę, a kobieta odwzajemniła ten gest.

- Wygrałaś – powiedział cicho. – Gratuluję.

- Tak, ale to była bardzo wyrównana walka. Naprawdę dawno nie miałam możliwości walczyć z kimś tak dobrym.

- To było wspaniałe - wykrztusiła w końcu Ginny. – Gdzie ty się tego nauczyłeś? – zapytała brata.

- Mamy sporo wolnego czasu, kiedy smoki śpią. – Zaśmiał się, wracając z przeciwniczką do stołu. – Ale Anna mówiła mi, że wy również walczycie? – zapytał Draco i Harry'ego. – Bardzo chciałbym to zobaczyć, Anna była zachwycona waszymi pojedynkami.

- Tak są wspaniali. – Zgodziła się kobieta. – Draco jakby urodził się z szablą w ręku, a patrząc na to jak dobrze radzi sobie Harry, po niespełna półrocznej praktyce, można przypuszczać, że niedługo mu dorówna. Może wy również zaprezentujecie nam swoją technikę?

- Nie mamy ze sobą broni. – Próbował się wymigać brunet.

- To żaden problem – zapewnił Charlie. – Pojedynki białą bronią to stary zwyczaj i o ile się nie mylę, to powinniśmy znaleźć coś w domu, prawda tato? – Mężczyzna skinął głową, potwierdzając. – Może nie będzie to tak wspaniała broń jaką się zwykle posługujecie, ale jak na jeden pojedynek powinno wystarczyć. Zaraz coś przyniosę.

Znów pognał do domu.

- Chyba nie mamy wyboru – powiedział cicho brunet do blondyna.

- Nie bądź już taki skromny, będą co najmniej tak samo zachwyceni naszą walką jak tą poprzednią. Uwierz mi – szepnął.

OOO

Charlie wrócił po chwili z dwoma długimi szablami i podał je chłopakom. Harry zwarzył jedną z nich w dłoni i sam przed sobą przyznał, że nie powinien mieć z nią problemów. Była trochę podobna do tej, którą posługiwał się na co dzień w walkach z Malfoyem, jedyna różnica to rzadsze ozdobne wzory i może była mniej zadbana.

- Stawaj do walki, Gryfiaku – powiedział głośno Draco, pokazując dwa rzędy idealnie białych zębów w uśmiechu.

- Chyba nie mam wyboru – odmruknął cicho.

Ustawili się w pozycjach wyjściowych, po czym na znak przywitania i szacunku do drugiej osoby walczącej, ukłonili się sobie, a następnie skrzyżowali ze sobą miecze, uderzając nimi raz w górze i raz od dołu. Pierwszy zaatakował Harry, całkowicie pewny, że jego ruch zostanie szybko odparowany. Malfoy gładko zablokował cięcie, po czym sam zaczął napierać na przeciwnika. Krążyli po niewielkiej powierzchni, zamiennie nastawając na siebie, albo wycofując się pod wpływem ciosów partnera. W powietrzu słychać było jedynie ciężki dźwięk uderzanej o siebie broni, zmieszany z głośnymi i głębokimi oddechami chłopców. Obserwujący ich ludzie, nie mogli wydobyć z siebie słowa, nie chcąc burzyć wręcz sakralnej chwili i piękna tego, czego właśnie byli świadkiem. Kilka minut później Harry poczuł, że jego ruchy stają się coraz bardziej ociężałe, a ręka w której trzymał szable zaczyna mu coraz bardziej doskwierać. Już na samym początku pojedynku, zorientował się w kolejnej różnicy tej i jego prywatnej broni. Szabla Weasleyów była cięższa. Nie zdziwiło go, gdy po kolejnych dwóch minutach, udało się Draco pozbawić go broni. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc również nieliczne kropelki potu na twarzy blondyna. Sam czuł, że jest cały mokry.

Harry przywołał broń, wyciągając po nią rękę, a ona go posłuchała. Był zbyt skupiony na swoim chłopaku by usłyszeć zachwyt, jaki wydobył się z ust dwójki najstarszych braci Weasleyów. Skrzyżowali razem broń, w taki sam sposób jak na początku, po czym ukłonili się sobie. Odwrócili się w stronę obecnych, jakby tym samym powracali do realnego świata.

_Mówiłem, że będą zachwyceni _– skomentował Draco, widząc dumę w oczach pani Weasley, a może nawet przebłysk niezawistnej zazdrości w oczach pozostałych, nie wyłączając z nich nawet tych nastolatków, którzy nie raz ich już oglądali.

OOO

Siedzieli w salonie, rozmawiając o całkowicie przyziemnych sprawach, a w między czasie pan Weasley i Lupin przygotowywali przyniesiony przez wilkołaka sprzęt. Gdy radośnie oświadczyli, że udało im się go uruchomić, przed obecnymi zostało postawione coś, co przypominało z wyglądu trochę większego laptopa. Z boku podłączony przewodem był mikrofon, a na ekranie znajdowała się obszerna playlista, na której umieszczone zostały linie melodyczne piosenek wraz z tekstem.

Remus nie musiał długo zachęcać, by ktoś pierwszy wypróbował gadżet. Huncwoci ochoczo zaproponowali, że pierwszy występ będzie należał do nich. Niestety zawiedli się gdy, wilkołak oświadczył, że w spisie nie znajdą ani marszu pogrzebowego, ani nawet hymnu narodowego, więc korzystając z tego, że w końcu jest już początek listopada, postanowili postawić na odśpiewanie _Merry Christmas_.

Wolfram zachwycony przedmiotem namówił, czerwieniącego się co chwilę Rona, do głośnego i całkowicie nie profesjonalnego odśpiewania ballady _Our Great Love. _Próbując zetrzeć plamę na honorze Malfoyów, Draco zmusił Harry'ego do duetu. Długo nie mógł znaleźć sobie odpowiedniego utworu, więc bliźniacy postanowili zrobić to za niego. Ku wielkiemu oburzeniu Ślizgona i zachwytowi Złotego Chłopca, Fred ustawił mu utwór Lenka _The Show. _

Malfoyowska duma nie pozwoliła mu na żądanie zmiany piosenki, więc przybierając jak najbardziej wyniosłą minę zaśpiewał utwór. Gdy przez jego ściśnięte usta, przeszły słowa _I'm just a little girl lost in the moment _obecni nie mogli powstrzymać śmiechu. Harry od początku jedynie chichotał, więc w rezultacie Draco sam odśpiewał piosenkę, nie zważając na zachowanie obecnych, którzy w końcu musieli przyznać, że suma summarum, blondynowi wyszło to naprawdę rewelacyjnie.

Bliźniacy nie mogli sobie darować i również postanowili się popisać. Nawet całkiem nieźle im szło, gdyby nie zważać na to, że przekręcali co trzecie słowa piosenek, sprawiając, że albo zawierały one dwuznaczne podteksty, albo dotyczyły którejś z obecnych w pokoju osób.

Goście zdecydowanie dobrze się bawili, dlatego nikt nie spostrzegł, że jest już bardzo późno. Dopiero gdy zegar nad komikiem wybił drugą, zorientowali się, że najwyższa pora wracać do domu. Obydwie strony wyraziły chęć powtórzenia spotkania, tym razem w Srebrnym Wzgórzu.

_Tom w domu Severusa czuje się zdecydowanie jak u siebie – _pomyślał Harry i zachichotał w duchu, słysząc zaproszenie Riddle'a.

- Was chyba nie trzeba namawiać na wizytę, prawda? – zapytał młodzież, która ochoczo przytaknęła. Pożegnał się uściskiem dłoni z każdym obecnym w pokoju mężczyzną oraz całując w dłoń kobiety. Hermina dodatkowo została mocno przytulona i delikatnie pocałowana. Mimo wszystko Tom nie chciał pozwalać sobie na nic więcej przy pani Weasley i dziewczyna doskonale to rozumiała, ba, sama była dokładnie tego samego zdania. Lupin poszedł w jego ślady żegnając się ze wszystkimi, tak samo jak Severus i Malfoyowie żegnający się z Anną, tak samo wilkołak ucałowali dłonie kobiet. Nawet Charlie, Bill, Neville i Harry, ponaglony przez Draco i poinformowany, że jest to ogólnie przyjęty zwyczaj magicznych rodzin, powtórzyli ich gest. Bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie i również ucałowali dłoń kobiety, robiąc to zdecydowanie głośniej niż wymagała tego sytuacja, po czym zamierzyli się w stronę Remusa i Toma, i zrobili to samo zaskoczonemu wilkołakowi. Riddle spojrzał na nich spojrzeniem, które mogłoby być uznane za godne człowieka posądzanego o bycie masowym mordercą, więc bliźniacy wycofali się cicho, kryjąc się za Snape'em, który miał zdecydowanie zbyt zadowoloną minę. Kilka osób chichotało, nie kryjąc się z tym. Ron w końcu przełamał się i nie chcąc być gorszym, podszedł do Anny, czerwony z zażenowania po same końce uszu i również odpowiednio ją pożegnał.

Goście wrócili do siebie przez kominek, a stali i tymczasowi domownicy powlekli się do wyznaczonych im sypialni. Transmutowali kilka dodatkowych łóżek i nadzwyczaj szybko, jak na tak dużą liczbę osób, uporali się z myciem, po czym zasnęli spokojnym snem.

OOO

Harry'ego obudziły ze snu promienie słońca, okupujące jego twarz. Ziewnął potężnie i szturchnął Rona, leżącego niedaleko niego. Rudzielec przewrócił się na drugi bok, mamrocząc coś o włochatych pająkach i bezbronnych pluszowych misiach.

Potter podniósł się, a tym ruchem obudził ze snu Neville'a, leżącego na transmutowanej z poduszki, przez Harry'ego, jednoosobowej sofie, dokładnie takiej, jak ta Złotego Chłopca.

- Rooon! – jęknął Potter. – Budź się, pewnie już południe.

Weasley mruknął coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi.

- Wstawaj albo sam cię obudzę - zagroził.

- Spadaj – odburknął chłopak.

- Sam tego chciałeś – Potter mrugnął do Neville'a, który obserwował go z zainteresowaniem, po czym oblał rudzielca zimnym i gwałtownym prysznicem. Nauczył się tego, któregoś wieczoru, śledząc książki, zabrane ze Srebrnego Wzgórza. Choć zwykłe podstawy chemii, którą przerabiał w mugolskiej szkole, były tak samo pomocne. Przemiana była niewielką ingerencją w przyrodę, więc bez problemu mógłby użyć jej w każdym przypadku i na dużo większą skalę. Co prawda miał nadzieję użyć kiedyś tej transmutacji w zupełnie innym, znacznie poważniejszym przypadku, ale mina Rona, który poderwał się całkowicie rozbudzony, była również warta zachodu.

- Oszalałeś? – kwiknął, zdecydowanie nie męskim głosem. – Chcesz mnie utopić we własnym łóżku!

Rudzielec spojrzał na niego ostrym wzrokiem, ale zaledwie po chwili śmiał się również mocno, jak pozostała dwójka gryfonów.

W dobrych humorach zeszli na śniadanie. Choć każdy normalny człowiek, o tej godzinie jadłby już co najmniej lunch. W kuchni siedział Snape, razem z Malfoyami, w nienagannych strojach i z wyprostowanymi plecami. Dziewczyny krzątały się z panią Weasley, przygotowując coś do jedzenia. One również miały na sobie codzienne, choć może nawet lekko eleganckie ubranie. Trójka gryfonów poczuła się lekko nie na miejscu w swoich piżamach.

- Potter – warknął Snape. – Czy mógłbyś nie paradować po domu w bieliźnie?

- Mi się tam podoba – zauważył Draco, mierząc Harry'ego pełnym pożądania wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

Jeśli Ślizgon myślał, że doda to brunetowi otuchy, to grubo się pomylił. Jego zielona, bawełniana piżama, wydała mu się nagle zbyt obcisła i mało zakrywająca to, co powinna.

Obrzucił mężczyzn nienawistnym spojrzeniem, bąknął coś pod nosem i skierował się do pokoju Rona. Neville podążył za nim, choć jego piżamę można by zdecydowanie uznać bardziej za dres niż normalny, nocny strój, szczególnie, że zamiast góry nosił zwyczajny t-shirt.

Rudzielec, uznawszy, że uwaga profesora go nie dotyczy, usiadł ciężko za stołem i zabrał za nakładanie sobie na talerz kiełbasek. Pani Weasley postanowiła wyprowadzić go z błędu i czysto matczynym gestem, ciągnąć biadolącego chłopaka za ucho, poprowadziła go ku schodom. Resztę drogi przebył sam, cicho przeklinając pod nosem.

Kilka minut później, zeszli całkowicie ubrani. Teraz również bliźniacy pojawili się w kuchni i, ku rozbawieniu Harry'ego, wyglądali na zaspanych.

Gryfon nałożył sobie śniadanie, które w porównaniu z kopcem Rona, można było uznać za skromne. Mimo, że próbował nie mógł wmusić w siebie więcej jedzenia. Będzie musiał się pogodzić z tym, że zawsze będzie niski i chudy

_Seksowny, umięśniony i nieziemsko przystojny. – _Poprawił go blondyn.

_Prawie tak wspaniały jak ty? – _zapytał, chichocząc mentalnie.

_Prawie. Ale skoro nie mogę umawiać się sam ze sobą, zostajesz mi tylko ty. _

- Harry - Wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos pani Weasley. – Moglibyśmy porozmawiać jak zjesz? Na osobności?

Chłopak poczuł, jak jakaś gula przewraca się mu w żołądku i momentalnie stracił apetyt, choć z jego skromnej porcji, nie zniknęła nawet jedna czwarta nałożonego jedzenia.

- Już zjadłem – poinformował, odsuwając od siebie talerz.

Snape poparzył na niego, unosząc wysoko brew, okazując tym swoje niezadowolenie odnośnie opuszczania jakichkolwiek posiłków. Nie powiedział jednak nic. Musiał wiedzieć, jak ważne dla Harry'ego jest to, czy pani Weasley zaakceptuje jego nowe poglądy.

- Dobrze, więc chodźmy na zewnątrz – zachęciła pani Weasley. – Jest tam wygodna ławeczka.

Gryfon przytaknął i poszedł za kobietą. Nie odzywali się do siebie dopóki nie doszli do wyznaczonego miejsca. Brunet zdziwiony zauważył, że w nocy musiał padać, a może nawet przeszła burza. Powietrze pachniało wspaniale, a ziemia była mokra. Ławka, zapewnie magiczna, była jednak sucha.

- Kochaneczku - odezwała się po chwili mama Rona – ja nie mam pojęcia, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. To, co słyszałam przez tyle lat od Dumbledore'a i to, co przedstawiłeś mi wczoraj, to zupełnie różne od siebie wersje… Nie miałam pojęcia w jakich żyjesz warunkach. Gdybym tylko wiedziała o mniej niż połowie tego, przez co musiałeś przejść, już dawno wymusiłabym na dyrektorze zabranie cię od tych strasznych mugoli. Ron mówił mi, że jesteś czasami głodny, ale myślałam, że chodzi tu o normalne potrzeby dorastającego chłopca. Nigdy nie przyszło mi na myśl, że mógłbyś naprawdę głodować. O reszcie naprawdę nie miałam żadnego pojęcia, kochanie. I nie mogę zrozumieć jak… - potrząsnęła głową. Nie umiała wyrazić tego, co myśli, nie używając wulgarnych słów, a nie chciała tego robić przy wpatrzonym w nią chłopcu. Naprawdę kochała tego dzieciaka, tak samo jak każdego swojego syna. Westchnęła głośno. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak cieszę się z takiego obrotu spraw. Choć może profesor Snape nie okazuje ci tego we właściwy sposób, naprawdę się o ciebie troszczy. A Draco… nie miałam pojęcia, że to taki miły i dobrze wychowany chłopiec. Zawsze widziałam go przez pryzmat wojny Slytherinu z Gryffindorem, która trwała jeszcze za czasów kiedy ja, Artur i Lucjusz chodziliśmy do szkoły. Muszę przyznać, że bardzo się w tej kwestii myliłam. Wspaniale, że udało wam się zakończyć ten dziecinny konflikt. Choć nie zaprzeczę, że związek Rona z Wolframem… z Malfoyem… z mężczyzną… - wymieniała coraz słabszym tonem - był dla mnie sporym zaskoczeniem. Ale nie o to chodzi. Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że w jakimkolwiek przypadku, gdy będziesz tego potrzebował, masz różdżkę moją, Artura i całej naszej rodziny, choć przypuszczam, że moje dzieci już dawno zasugerowały ci taką możliwość – uśmiechnęła się do niego, a w jej oczach można było dostrzec matczyną troskę. Przytuliła chłopca do siebie, a Harry poczuł się bardzo szczęśliwy.

OOO

- Wszystko idzie po naszej myśli? – zapytał mężczyzna siedzący za ciężkim biurkiem.

- Oczywiście – zapewnił Anton, obserwując Toma, przeglądającego swoje notatki. – Idzie nam nadzwyczaj dobrze. Duża większość aurorów jest po naszej stronie. Lucjusz również przemówił do rozsądku kilku swoim wysoko postawionym _przyjaciołom._ Myślę, że już niedługo, na poważnie będziemy mogli zająć się przejęciem Ministerstwa. Knot jest po prostu ślepy, nie widząc tego wszystkiego, co dzieje się pod jego nosem.

- On zawsze był tylko marionetką – rzucił zdawkowo Tom.

- Racja – przytaknął wiceminister. – Mam również inną dobrą wiadomość. Lucjusz posiada już osiemdziesiąt procent akcji _Proroka. _Oczywiście wszystkie na podstawione nazwiska. Wieczorem ma spotkanie z ostatnim udziałowcem, posiadającym sporą część akcji. Właściwie to ma w rękach ostatnie dwadzieścia procent. A patrząc na sumkę, jaką macie mu do zaoferowania, nie powinno być najmniejszych problemów z ich przejęciem.

Twarz Toma wyraźnie pojaśniała.

- Od poniedziałku będziemy mogli w końcu drukować rzetelne informacje. To będzie kolejny krok, ku zniszczeniu Dumbledora.

OOO

Ostatni dzień pobytu w Norze minął im wspaniale. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez meczu quidditcha. Ale Harry postanowił spróbować także czegoś innego. Transmutował kafla, ku oburzeniu Rona, gdy pierwszy raz to zobaczył, w zwykłą mugolską piłkę do siatkówki. Przy pomocy Hermiony wytłumaczył reszcie zasady i ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, dziewczyna również postanowiła z nimi zagrać. Okazała się bardzo dobra w tej dziedzinie sportu, informując ich dodatkowo, że w podstawówce należała do szkolnej drużyny. Potem czasami grywała w wakacje, zazwyczaj w plażową wersję. Ronowi zalśniły oczy, gdy opowiadała o boisku pełnym roznegliżowanych dziewczyn w strojach kąpielowych, ale Wolfram szybko przypomniał mu o swojej obecności, dobrze wymierzonym ciosem w tył głowy.

Harry również lubił kiedyś wychowanie fizyczne. Ciotka zawsze załatwiała Dudleyowi zwolnienie, więc była to jedyna lekcja, na której Potter mógł swobodnie odetchnąć. Petunia zawsze twierdziła, że _Dudziaczek jest zbyt chorowity oraz delikatny na tak brutalny i intensywny wysiłek fizyczny. Jeszcze mógłby się rozchorować! _Harry był natomiast niski, zwinny i szybki, więc nie miał większych problemów z żadną z dyscyplin sportowych, a nawet wzrost nie przeszkadzał mu w koszykówce, nadrabiał ten mały mankament sprytem, celem i wyskokiem. Szybko stał się jednym z lepszych uczniów i przynajmniej na tej lekcji zwykle był wybierany jako pierwszy do drużyny, co zdecydowanie było jakoś odmianą w jego codziennym życiu. Wszystko jednak skończyło się, gdy poszedł do Hogwartu. Zachwycił się quidditchem, a w wakacje nawet jakby chciał, to nie miał najmniejszej możliwości na trenowanie żadnego sportu drużynowego, ze względu na ogólny strach przez zemstą bandy jego kuzyna. Inaczej było grać z nim na zamkniętej sali gimnastycznej, a inaczej na dworze, gdzie Dudley mógłby to zauważyć.

Hermiona poszła do pani Weasley i po chwili wróciła z kawałkiem jakiegoś materiału, który został przetransmutowany w siatkę i zawieszony przez Billa i Charlie'ego między dwoma drzewami. Podzielili się na dwie drużyny i rozpoczęli rozgrywkę.

- Stary – powiedział zmęczony, ale całkowicie usatysfakcjonowany Ron, gdy trzy godziny później zakończyli mecz. Udało im się rozegrać całe pięć setów. – Qudditch zdecydowanie nie jest taki wyczerpujący.

- Ale czego ci mugole nie wymyślą. – Zaśmiał się Bill. – To naprawdę wspaniała gra, szkoda, że nie wiedzieliśmy o niej wcześniej. Moglibyśmy urozmaicić sobie nieco lato. Znasz jeszcze jakieś ciekawe dyscypliny?

Praktycznie do wieczora rozmawiali o sporcie. Pan Weasley był wyraźnie zainteresowany ich rozmową i po krótkim czasie osobiście się w nią włączył, za to Snape czasami wtrącał do rozmowy swoje trzy grosze, wykazując się całkiem dobrą znajomością zasad gry.

- Mam telewizor – oświadczył, gdy po raz kolejny spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni.

- Chyba nie powiesz profesorze, że można zobaczyć cię kiedykolwiek siedzącego na kanapie, z piwem w ręku i kibicującego różnym drużynom? - Harry momentalnie zachichotał, wyobrażając sobie jak wyglądałoby spełnienie jego słów w rzeczywistości.

- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł oburzony, że chłopak mógł go posądzić o coś tak plebejskiego. – Piję brandy.

OOO

Pora wyjazdu przyszła zdecydowanie szybciej niż by tego chcieli. Dopiero co jedli obiad, a już po chwili Snape poganiał ich do zebrania swoich rzeczy i uderzali nogami o nienaganny trawnik błoń Hogwartu. Wspólnie doszli do zamku, a potem rozstali się, wykończeni wydarzeniami dnia.

- Potter – zawołał go Snape, chwilę przed tym jak się rozstali. – To nawet nie najgłupszy pomysł z tą siatkówką. Nie musicie się specjalnie kryć z tym, jakbyście chcieli znów pograć. Czarodzieje muszą zacząć się stopniowo przystosowywać do myśli, że nie mają monopolu na dobre pomysły.

Harry ze zdziwieniem przyznał, że Snape w te słowa wplótł zawoalowany komplement. Uśmiechnął się do niego, co profesora zbiło lekko z tropu i uniósł brew w pytającym geście.

Gryfon jedynie potrząsnął głową i pobiegł za przyjaciółmi, przekazując co powiedział mu Snape. Hermiona była tą osobą, która zdecydowanie najbardziej cieszyła się z tego, że jutro znów będą mogli zagrać.

OOO

Gdy Harry obudził się następnego ranka, nie spodziewał się żadnego z wydarzeń jakie miały nastąpić tego dnia. Nie wiedział także, że będzie stanowiło on jeden z przełomowych dni na drodze do połączenia dwóch, wrogo nastawionych do siebie światów.

Wszystko wyglądało zupełnie normalnie. Obudził się wypoczęty i we własnym łóżku, co właściwie, w ostatnim czasie było rzadkością. Ron pochrapywał obok, a Neville krzątał się już w łazience. Jak tylko Longbottom wyszedł, Potter zajął pomieszczenie i wziął długi, relaksujący prysznic.

Kiedy Weasley również uporał się z porannymi obowiązkami, zabrali ze sobą wypracowania na OPCM i zeszli na śniadanie.

Jak zwykle w poniedziałkowy ranek, Wielka Sala pełna była szeroko ziewających ludzi, niezadowolonych z tego, że skończył się weekend. Harry rzucił okiem na gryfoński stół i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy zauważył siedzącego tam już blondyna, który wyraźnie na niego czekał. Towarzyszył mu Wolfram, a obok nich Ginny razem z Luną. Obok Krukonki siedziała Jean, z którą Lovegood zaprzyjaźniła się niedługo po kawale, jaki zrobili Huncwoci. Neville usiadł obok dziewczyny i zaczął z nią uprzejmą rozmowę. Różnice między domami coraz bardziej zaczynały się zacierać.

Deszcz sów wleciał do sali, ale Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zajmując miejsce obok swojego chłopaka. Nie spodziewał się żadnego listu, więc czarna sowa, która przed nim wylądowała, zaskoczyła go. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że miała do nóżki przyczepionego _Proroka._ Harry unikał tego szmatławca jak ognia, nie chcąc niepotrzebnie denerwować się kłamstwami, jakie wypisywała o nim Skeeter, co mogłoby spowodować wybuchy magii. Ostatnio coraz lepiej udawało mu się nad nimi panować. Draco musiał wyczuć jego wahanie, bo sam odebrał od ptaka gazetę. Ze środka wyleciał krótki liścik, który odczytali wspólnie. Gryfon poznał pismo Toma.

_Prorok zmienił właściciela. Miłego czytania._

Spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni, po czym rzucili się na gazetę. Pierwszą stronę zajmowało duże zdjęcie Knota, w jego _uroczym_, zielonym meloniku oraz z kwaśną miną.

Tytuł głosił: K_oniec urzędowania Korneliusza Knota? _Oraz dopisek mniejszą czcionką _Minister Magii nie radzi sobie z powołaniem, do którego został wybrany. Społeczność czarodziei żąda dymisji Knota. _

Szybko przeszli na następną stronę, gdzie znajdował się artykuł. Zajmował on w sumie pięć pierwszych stron i był pełen zarzutów względem jego urzędowania. Ponadto znalazły się tam również komentarze osób trzecich, którzy jak sami przyznawali, _mieli nieszczęście z nim pracować. _Ubarwiony był również kilkunastoma kompromitującymi zdjęciami, jakby dziennikarze tylko czekali na moment kiedy będą mogli je w końcu wykorzystać.

Kolejne dwie strony przedstawiały opis trójki czarodziejów, którzy przypuszczalnie, w oczach społeczeństwa, nadawaliby się na zastąpienie Knota na jego stanowisku. Szczególnie jeden z nich zainteresował chłopców, ponieważ jak głosił artykuł, według przedstawionych wyników ankiet, już w tym momencie miał zapewnione przeszło sześćdziesiąt procent głosów.

- Ludwig Akerman. To przyjaciel ojca – poinformował go Draco, nie odrywając wzroku od artykułu. – Zdecydowanie jest zwolennikiem poglądów Toma. To bardzo… specyficzny człowiek. Przez wiele lat żył na pograniczu obu światów, całkowicie odcinając się od wojny. Albo przynajmniej było tak w oczach postronnych obserwatorów. Był jednym z prężnie działających przeciwników Voldemorta. Narobił mu wiele kłopotów, a mój ojciec długo nie mógł rozpracować kto stoi za tymi wszystkimi kłodami, jakie Akerman rzucał im pod nogi. Spotkali się dopiero jakieś dwa, może trzy lata temu, gdy Ludwig zaczął pracę na stanowisku kierownika biura Magicznego Prawa. Jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem mojego ojca. Uwielbia się śmiać, żartować, a jego mieszkanie ponoć zagracone jest najróżniejszymi przedmiotami, które kolekcjonuje, niezależnie od tego czy są stworzone przez czarodziejów czy mugoli. W pracy utrzymuje jednak opinię sumiennego, odważnego i nielękającego się podejmowania wyzwać. Myślę, że będzie idealny.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że zobaczył pod głównym artykułem gazety nazwisko Skeeter. Był pewny, że Tom natychmiast ją zwolni, ale teraz przyznał, że jednak pozostawienie jej na stanowisku było całkiem dobrym pomysłem. Artykuł był tak jadowity, jak miała to w zwyczaju Rita i Gryfon chętnie czytał ostre słowa krytyki, których autorką mogła być jedynie ona.

Reszta gazety dotyczyła już mniej istotnych informacji, choć zdecydowanie było widać, że artykuły różnią się od tych, jakie zazwyczaj pojawiały się na łamach tego pisma. Nowością, która nie uszła bystrym oczom chłopaków, był artykuł poświęcony opisowi działania mugolskiego telewizora, a na samym dole dodane zostało, że podobne tematy będą się ukazywać w każdym poniedziałkowym, środowym i piątkowym numerze. W artykule zostały umieszczone odpowiednie zaklęcia, które miały by chronić elektroniczny sprzęt przed zgubnym dla nich oddziaływaniem magii. Poza tym zostało wymienionych tak wiele zalet, że Harry nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby jeszcze tego dnia, wiele czarodziejskich rodzin zapragnęło mieć takie urządzenie w swoim domu.

Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że wielu uczniów również przegląda _Proroka_. W sali podniósł się gwar rozmów, a co dziwne, żądanie dymisji Knota było na równi zaskakujące, jak fascynująca była nowa kolumna w gazecie. Któryś z jego przyjaciół musiał coś napomknąć o laptopie, jaki był w posiadaniu Harry'ego, bo dwóch starszych Gryfonów, dosiadło się do niego, prosząc czy mógłby im pokazać jak w ogóle wyglądają takie urządzenia.

Potter wdał się w uprzejmą rozmowę, odpowiadając zdawkowo na pytania, ale zainteresowany był zgoła czymś zupełnie innym. Śledził wyraz twarzy dyrektora, gdy w szybkim tempie, zaraz po dołączeniu do profesorskiego stołu, zabrał się do odczytywania gazety. Brunet widział, że czym dalej Dumbledore się zagłębiał w artykuły, tym wyraz jego twarzy był inny. Na początku zaskoczenie, potem zniesmaczenie, a przy końcu pojawił się na jego obliczu autentyczny, dziki gniew. Ich oczy spotkały się ponad głowami innych uczniów i Harry zauważył, że zniknęły iskierki, które choć fałszywe, zazwyczaj wypełniały oczy dyrektora. Teraz płonęła w nich czysta, nieokiełznana furia. Przerzucił szybko wzrok na Snape'a, ponieważ w jego serce wdarł się niepokój.

_Nie może ci nic zrobić w Wielkiej Sali, a nawet jak spróbuje, to twoi przyjaciele nie pozwolą mu cię skrzywdzić._ – Usłyszał w swojej głowie głos, złudnie podobny do tego, który należał do Snape'a.

Draco wyczuwając co dzieje się w umyśle Gryfona, przylgnął do niego, otaczając go ramieniem, jakby w ten sposób mógł go uchronić przed całym złem świata. Nie musiał nic mówić, ponieważ Harry doskonale widział co blondyn chce mu przekazać przez ten gest.

Przez cały posiłek czuł, że jest obserwowany. Nie mógł się skupić na lekcji OPCM i chyba pierwszy raz poszło mu gorzej niż Ronowi. Jego zaklęcie kopuły wyciszającej, zamiast blokować wydostawanie się dźwięków, podwajało je. Look pierwszy raz na ich wspólnej lekcji, zmuszony był odebrać punkty Gryffindorowi za brak skupienia bruneta, kiedy po raz trzeci nie odpowiedział na zadane przez nauczyciela pytanie.

Gdy wychodzili, profesor przekazał mu, że jego ojciec chrzestny chce się z nim widzieć i mają razem z Draco zjeść u niego lunch.

Gdy zapukali do komnat profesora, one automatycznie się przed nimi otwarły. Weszli do środka i zauważyli, że Snape przygotowuje coś w kociołku, w rogu pokoju,. Słownie zaproponował im, aby usiedli na kanapie i zjedli coś. Na stole stały dwa talerze, taca pełna przepysznie wyglądających kanapek oraz dwie pełne szklanki. Kawa dla Draco i herbata dla Harry'ego. Chłopcy powoli zabrali się do jedzenia, ale byli o wiele bardziej zainteresowani tym, co ma im do powiedzenia Severus. Nauczyciel jednak milczał, dopóki nie skończył wywaru. Dodał ostatni składnik, zamieszał trzy razy w prawo i dwa razy w lewo, po czym ściągnął kociołek z ognia. Dopiero wtedy dosiadł się do młodzieży.

- To większy zapas eliksiru na ból głowy. Myślę, że jeśli Dumbledore zdecyduje się na użycie Hypnosis Oblique to będzie to właśnie dzisiaj. Ważąc eliksir uodparniający dodałem trochę mniejszą dawkę krwi buchorożca, by w sytuacji kiedy zostanie im podana mikstura Wladimira, odczuli niewielki ból głowy. Da nam to możliwość zaobserwowania, kiedy to się stanie.

- Dumbledore wyglądał na strasznie wkurzonego - zauważył Harry. – Jak udało wam się zdobyć udziały gazety?

- Cały pakiet należy już do nas – odpowiedział Severus. – Lucjusz ma siłę przekonywania. – A po chwili szybko dodał, widząc wyraz twarzy Gryfona. – Pieniądze, Potter. Nic im nie zrobił, tylko przekupił.

Harry zawstydził się swoich podejrzeń. Oczywiście, pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy to zabójstwa, porwania albo tortury. Lucjusz w jego mniemaniu, nie należał do cierpliwych ludzi, którzy prowadzą spokojne negocjacje, a wątpił aby dokładnie wszyscy udziałowcy zechcieli odsprzedać swoje akcje.

- Jeśli zaoferuje się odpowiednią, zdecydowanie przewyższającą wartość, sumę to wszystko da się kupić – powiedział profesor, trafnie odczytując wyraz twarzy Gryfona. – Myślałem, że nam ufasz. – W jego głosie można było wyczuć nieznaczne rozczarowanie. – Obiecywaliśmy, że nie będziemy używać żadnych drastycznych środków perswazji, o ile nie będą one absolutnie konieczne. I zamierzamy dotrzymać słowa.

Złoty Chłopiec kiwnął głową. Znów poczuł lekkie zawstydzenie.

- Myślisz, że Dumbledore spróbuje czegoś jeszcze? – Draco zadał w końcu pytanie, które męczyło również Harry'ego od chwili, gdy pierwszy raz ujrzał wyraz twarzy dyrektora, po odczytaniu artykułów w _Proroku._

- Tak, myślę, że może być dość zdesperowany i nie jestem pewien, czy w tej sytuacji sam atak na mugolskie rodziny mu wystarczy. Dlatego też chciałem, żebyście się dzisiaj i w ciągu najbliższych dni jak najbardziej pilnowali. Przekażcie też reszcie moją informację.

Zjedli jeszcze po jednej kanapce, zanim podnieśli się do wyjścia. Powinni udać się już pod klasę eliksirów, jeśli nie chcieli sprawiać wrażenia, że spędzili lunch ze Snape'em.

- Musimy już iść. Zaraz mamy lekcję z pewnym, bardzo wymagającym profesorem. Bardzo nie lubi, kiedy ktokolwiek spóźnia się na jego zajęcia. Zachowuje się jakby tylko czekał na okazję, by móc odebrać mojemu domowi punkty – powiedział Harry. – A my nie chcemy go prowokować. Jeszcze mogłaby mu ręka zadrżeć nad naszym eliksirem i w efekcie spowodowałoby to, że do końca życia nie moglibyśmy mówić, albo co gorsza, że idealne, proste włosy Draco, zostałyby przefarbowane na rudo i zaczęłyby się kręcić. W najgorszym wypadku mógłby być to nieodwracalny proces.

Blondyn trącił go w bok, a jego mina wyglądała na przerażoną.

- Wolałbym zginąć – oświadczył, wywołując u swojego chłopaka napad śmiechu.

Snape popatrzył na nich z politowaniem. Powinien kiedyś naprawdę wyciąć taki numer Ślizgonowi, oczywiście taki by zeszło mu to po kilku godzinach. Nie musiałby jednak informować o tym Malfoya. Niechby trochę ucierpiało jego ego.

_Kiedy stałeś się taki skory do żartów Severusie _– zapytał sam siebie, a po chwili dodał jeszcze pełen obaw. – _I czy zrobiłbyś to dla własnej satysfakcji, czy może po to by rozśmieszyć Pottera? _Szybko odrzucił jednak tą myśl. Wziął z biurka kilka kartek, które miały stanowić niezapowiedziany test dla szóstego roku. Przynajmniej poprawi sobie humor stawiając kilka złych ocen.

OOO

Kiedy lekcje się skończyły postanowili zagrać obiecany Hermionie mecz. Wyszli na błonia z transmutowaną piłką do siatkówki, tym razem z jakieś piłki Krzywołapa. Bliźniaki również chętnie do nich dołączyli, tak samo jak Ginny, Luna i Jean, które spotkali, gdy wracały z biblioteki. Szybko pobiegły tylko zrzucić szkolne szaty i założyć coś wygodniejszego.

Huncwoci przy pomocy Neville'a i Rona założyli między drzewami, zabraną z Nory siatkę i kiedy dziewczyny do nich dołączyły, po krótkim wytłumaczeniu zasad Krukonkom, rozpoczęli mecz.

Było dość zimno kiedy wychodzili, dlatego wszyscy mieli na sobie bluzy, lecz już po kilku minutach gry, większość z nich się ich pozbyła. Czym dłużej trwał set, tym więcej schodziło się gapiów, którzy chcieli popatrzyć na dziwne przedstawienie. Kilku uczniów wyraziło chęć dołączenia do gry, więc kolejną rundę mogli już zacząć w pełnym składzie: siedem na siedem zawodników.

Jakąś godzinę później, przestali już grać na wygrane sety, bo coraz więcej różnych osób chciało do nich dołączyć. Dochodzili parami do dwóch drużyn, tak że czasami kilka osób musiało długo czekać, zanim przyszła kolej na ich dołączenie do gry.

Jakiś drugoroczny Krukon podszedł do Harry'ego, gdy ten akurat był poza boiskiem.

- Czy miałby pan może jeszcze jakąś piłkę? – zapytał nieśmiało, w asyście dwóch kolegów.

- Nie, ale mógłbym ją dla was zdobyć – odpowiedział bardzo zadowolony z tego, że coraz więcej osób interesuje się grą. – Chcielibyście jakoś konkretną?

- A ma pan taką do piłki nożnej? – zapytał uradowany dzieciak.

- Oczywiście, poczekajcie chwilę. – Rozejrzał się w koło i zobaczył w miarę okrągły kamień. Może nie był to przedmiot, który idealnie nadawałby się do przemiany, ale przy użyciu większej ilości mocy, nie powinno sprawić mu to problemu. Już za chwilę trzymał w rękach, skórzaną, mocno napompowaną piłkę.

Podał ją Krukonowi, a potem skierował się z nimi w kierunku najbliższych blisko rosnących drzew. Sprawił, że dwie pary z nich, połączyły się ze sobą gałęziami tak, że od biedy mogły być uznane za prowizoryczne bramki. Trójka uczniów zaczęła od strzelania sobie karnych, a kilkanaście minut później już parę osób zechciało zagrać z nimi i mogli rozpocząć mecz.

OOO

Duża grupa uczniów, zarumienionych od wysiłku, weszła wspólnie do Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Chyba pierwszy raz można było zauważyć, że różnice między domami tak się zatarły. Grupkami siadali przy stołach, nie zważając na kolory emblematów, jakie zazwyczaj mieli doszyte na piersi. Bez szkolnych szat, pozornie nikt nie mógłby domyślić się, że pochodzą z różnych domów. Rozmawiali rozentuzjazmowani, opisując kolejne etapy gier.

Draco i Harry siedzieli przy stole Hufflepuffu razem z Ginny i Luną, nawet nie zauważając kiedy tu usiedli, pochłonięci obmyślaniem kolejnych sportów, w jakie mogliby zagrać następnym razem. Luna opowiadała im, że kiedyś z ojcem, grali z jego przyjaciółmi i ich dziećmi w baseball. Gryfon nigdy nie był szczególnym fanem tej dyscypliny, ale po historii Krukonki, postanowił, że jutro po lekcjach mogliby spróbować.

Zdziwieni zauważyli również, że Luna mówiła całkiem od rzeczy, a wszystkie zasady jakie wymieniała, zgadzały się z niewielką wiedzą na ich temat, jaką posiadał Gryfon.

Draco śmiał się razem z nimi, popijając swoją ulubioną kawę. Skrzaty zawsze przygotowywały jeden dzbanek tego aromatycznego, portugalskiego specyfiku, specjalnie dla niego. Już dawno zauważył, że niezależnie czy siadał przy swoim stole czy w otoczeniu Gryfonów, jego kawa zawsze pojawiała się przed nim.

Raczył się jej głębokim aromatem, gdy nagle poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Przełykany napój zaczął palić jego gardło, powodując, że łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Coś wywróciło mu się w żołądku i blondyn poczuł nieświeży smak w ustach, który natychmiast ustał, zamieniony na gorzki. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, potem zimno i znów gorąco. Próbował oddychać, ale powietrze nie chciało swobodnie przepływać przez jego gardło. Nie trwało to dłużej niż dwie – trzy sekundy, a jemu zdawało się, że cały jego organizm płonie od kilku dobrych godzin. Próbował złapać haust powietrza, ale nie mógł tego zrobić.

- Draco! – krzyknął Harry, odwracając się do niego. – Co ci się stało? - Nie widząc reakcji Ślizgona, który już po chwili opadł do tyłu, szybko wyciągnął ręce, by go złapać.

- Profesorze Snape! – krzyknął, patrząc błagalnie na stój prezydialny, wnosząc ciche modlitwy do Merlina, by nauczyciel był tym razem na posiłku.

Jakaś siła musiała go wysłuchać, bo już chwilę później Severus znalazł się przy nich, razem z McGonagall i Look'iem.

- Natychmiast do pani Pomfrey – powiedział pozornie spokojny mężczyzna, ale w jego oczach kłębił się strach, gdy zobaczył nieruchomego blondyna.

Harry w szoku patrzył, jak Draco wyjmowany jest z jego rąk, a po chwili Snape skierował się z nieprzytomnym Malfoyem, w kierunku wyjścia z sali. Brunet odruchowo, patrząc przed siebie, rzucił okiem na stół, przy którym siedzieli nauczyciele. Na ich twarzach malowało się zaskoczenie albo zmartwienie.

Tylko jedna z nich wyrażała minimalną satysfakcję, której nie dało się ukryć jej właścicielowi. Dumbledore był bardzo zadowolony, że jedna część jego planu tym razem się powiodła. Miał nadzieję, że na rezultaty drugiej części zadań, które powierzył Wladimirowi, nie będzie musiał długo czekać. Przysiągł sobie, że nie pozwoli by ci niedorozwinięci mugole, namieszali w jego świecie. A jeśli będzie musiał w obronie swoich racji poświęcić jakiś potencjalnych buntowników, to on weźmie na siebie tą odpowiedzialność. To tylko ofiary wojny o lepszy świat. A skoro ten przeklęty Potter postanowił zmienić strony, to on zrobi wszystko by pożałował swojej decyzji.

Harry stał nad łóżkiem Draco, patrząc na jego śmiertelnie bladą twarz. Dokoła niego krzątała się pani Pomfrey, wykłócając się z Severusem, ale Złoty Chłopiec nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi w ich sporze. Pielęgniarka zbadała blondyna szybko, rzuciła na niego kilka zaklęć, a potem wlała mu do gardła kilka eliksirów. Jednak Ślizgon, wyglądał na tak samo chorego jak jeszcze chwilę temu. Oczy miał zamknięte, a Potter nie wyłapywał z łączących ich więzi nawet najmniejszej aktywności ze strony Malfoya. Trzymał go po prostu za rękę, szepcząc w myślach kojące słowa i prosząc by przestał się zgrywać i szybko otworzył oczy.

Poczuł uścisk na swoim ramieniu i powoli odwrócił się, żeby stanąć twarzą w twarz ze zmartwionym wzrokiem swojego ojca chrzestnego.

- Zapadł w śpiączkę – poinformował go Snape. – Trucizna była skierowana specjalnie na niego. Gdyby nie nasza szybka interwencja, zapewne już by nie żył. Nie wiem jednak kiedy i czy w ogóle się obudzi. Powinien być martwy w kilka sekund po jej zażyciu.

Chłopak patrzył z niedowierzaniem na swojego nauczyciela. Troska, strach i uczucie jakie żywił do Draco, przerodziły się w czystą nienawiść do sprawcy tego wydarzenia.

Wyszarpnął się z uścisku i szybko przemierzył odległość dzielącą go od drzwi wyjściowych ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Czekała za nimi grupka jego przyjaciół, których na pewno pani Pomfrey nie zgodziła się jeszcze wpuścić do środka. Natychmiast zarzucili go pytaniami, ale on miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Ruszył wszystkimi znanymi mu skrótami, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się na siódmym piętrze. Pięć minut później stał pod kamienną chimerą, która natychmiast odskoczyła. Nie wiedział, czy było to spowodowane tym, że dyrektor mógł spodziewać się jego wizyty, czy może mocą, która krążyła teraz w jego organizmie.

Otworzył drzwi nie czekając na zaproszenie. Dumbledore siedział za swoim biurkiem, pogrążony czytaniem jakiś pergaminów. Podniósł głowę na swojego gościa, uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie, co doprowadziło Harry'ego do jeszcze większej furii. Po chwili starzec wisiał kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, przyszpilony do ściany, jakby trzymany za szyję przez niewidzialną rękę.

- Puszczaj mnie ty bachorze – ryknął, tracąc maskę miłego człowieka i próbując oswobodzić się z uścisku. – Puszczaj, mówię! Albo wyrzucę cię ze szkoły! Atakujesz swojego dyrektora!

Harry zauważył, że większość portretów zniknęła ze swoich miejsc, zapewne w celu wezwania pomocy. Miał mało czasu.

- Czy to ty otrułeś Draco? – zapytał, choć już dawno znał odpowiedzieć. Chciał jednak by starzec przyznał się do tego, co zrobił.

- A jak myślisz, kretynie? Ten twój zakochany w sobie, pożal się Merlinie, chłopak, nie zasłużył sobie na nic innego! Był tak samo nic nie warty jak cała jego rodzina! Zwykli zdrajcy i mordercy! Twoi rodzice przewracają się w grobie, wiedząc, że poświęcili swoje życie po to, by ich syn bratał się z potworami!

Harry poczuł moc, która wręcz ogarniała go z każdej strony, czekającą na pozwolenie swojego pana, by móc się uwolnić i zaatakować. W takich sytuacjach Gryfon zawsze tracił już nad nią panowanie, ale tym razem było inaczej. Czuł, że nie stanie się nic, czego on nie będzie chciał. A w tym momencie gorąco pragnął skrzywdzić człowieka, który manipulował nim przez całe życie, który sprawił, że jedyne wspomnienia jakie posiadał z dzieciństwa, były pełne bólu i cierpienia, który chciał aby zginął w sprawie, która przestała go już dotyczyć i który otruł osobę, którą kochał i która odwzajemniała jego uczucie.

Pozwolił opuścić jej swoje ciało. W tym momencie do pokoju wpadli Snape i McGonagall. Dla Dumbledora było jednak za późno. Widział szok, który sekundę później został zamieniony na odczucie strasznego bólu jakie wypełniło całe ciało dyrektora, tylko po to, by moment później jego oczy zgasły i może już nigdy nie miały się otworzyć_. _

_Nie pozwolę byś kiedykolwiek zrobił komuś krzywdę. Nawet gdybym miał cię zabić_. To była ostatnia myśl Gryfona, zanim zemdlał.

OOO

Szedł wąskim korytarzem, w kierunku niebieskiego światła. Był bardzo zaciekawiony co znajdzie na końcu tunelu. W powietrzu unosił się zapach stęchlizny, a gdy dotknął jednej ze ścian, w celu utrzymania równowagi, poczuł, że jest mokra.

Kiedy zbliżał się do światła, jego nos wyczuł przyjemny zapach, jakby skoszonej trawy. Oślepiał go blask dochodzący z wyjścia. Wszedł w niego, nie mając pojęcia, co może czekać go po drugiej stronie.

Na twarzy odczuł ciepło, jakby bijące od słońca oraz lekki wiaterek, który rozwiewał jego włosy. Kiedy oczy przyzwyczaiły się już do światła, zobaczył, że znajduje się na polanie. Wokół otaczały go drzewa, słyszał śpiew ptaków i odległe wycie. Rozejrzał się, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu uda mu się zlokalizować, gdzie tak właściwie się znajduje.

Nie mógł znaleźć żadnego punktu zaczepienia, który mógłby mu w tym pomóc. Coś ruszyło się między krzakami i chłopak natychmiast skierował tam swój wzrok. Podszedł bliżej.

Wtedy usłyszał głos dochodzący zza jego pleców. Ktoś go wołał. Odwrócił się, ale nikogo nie zobaczył. Polana była pusta, a echo pierwszego głosu wciąż roznosiło się wokół niego.

-… ale na pewno nic mu nie będzie? – usłyszał przytłumiony dźwięk, dochodzący jakby z miejsca, z którego wcześniej przyszedł.

Poczuł, że coś ciągnie go z powrotem, choć nie poruszał nogami. Jaskinia przybliżała się, a z nią głosy, które były coraz wyraźniejsze. Mógł prawie rozpoznać do kogo należą. Znów znalazł się w ciemnym korytarzu.

- Mówiłem już – odparł poirytowany głos, który należał do Snape'a. - Jest magicznie wyczerpany, ale powinien się niedługo obudzić.

- Wie pan, że nie o to chodzi – _To musi być Hermiona. _Dziewczyna również nie miała najlepszego nastroju, sądząc po ostrym tonie jakim odezwała się do profesora. – Przecież on zaatakował dyrektora .

- Panno Granger – odparł już nieco spokojniej Severus. – Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy. Powinienem go zatrzymać – dodał ciszej, pochylając się nad chłopcem. – Powinienem sam to zrobić za niego.

Harry uzmysłowił sobie, że ciemność, która go otacza jest spowodowana jego zamkniętymi oczami. Spróbował je otworzyć, ale okazało się to zadaniem przekraczającym jego obecne możliwości.

- Ale oni nie mogą go zamknąć, prawda? Nie w Azkabanie?

- Nie dopuścimy do tego – powiedział, a w swoją wypowiedź włożył całą pewność, na jaką mógł sobie pozwolić. – Na pewno nie będzie to proste, jak zatuszowanie śmierci terapeutki. Ona nie miała rodziny czy przyjaciół, którzy mogliby podnieść alarm o jej zaginięciu. A Dumbledore… jest Dyrektorem jednej z największych szkół magii. Jest teraz w śpiączce, takiej samej jak Draco. Paradoksalnie trzeba przyznać, że Potter wybrał dla Dyrektora całkiem odpowiednią karę. Wątpię też, by udało nam się znaleźć dowody na to, że otruł pana Malfoya.

- Przyznał się – powiedział słabo Złoty Chłopiec, co kosztowało go całą siłę, jaką udało mu się odzyskać po obudzeniu.

- Harry! – Podniosło się w pomieszczeniu kilka głosów. Zaraz tłumek przybliżył się do niego, chcąc osobiście sprawdzić, czy nic mu nie jest.

Jakaś ręka dotknęła jego czoła, sprawdzając gorączkę. Do ust, ktoś przytknął mu szklaną fiolkę, zachęcając by przełknął jej zawartość. Po chwili, gdy ciepło eliksiru wypełniło jego żołądek, poczuł się trochę lepiej. Mógł nareszcie otworzyć oczy. Rozejrzał się przytomny po pomieszczeniu. Oprócz Snape'a i Hermiony, była tam też pielęgniarka, Ron i Wolfram.

- Draco – powiedział słabo.

- Ciągle śpi – opowiedziała Hermiona, doskonale rozumiejąc o co jej przyjaciel chce zapytać. – Ale nie martw się, na pewno nic mu nie będzie i już niedługo się obudzi.

Poczuł jakiś uścisk w sercu. Nie mógł wyczuć swojej więzi z blondynem.

- Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc, że Dumbledore przyznał się do otrucia Draco? – zainteresował się profesor.

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę.

- Rozmawiałem z nim przed… tym co zrobiłem. Powiedział, że Draco na to zasłużył.

- To powinno ułatwić nam sprawę – powiedział cicho Mistrz Eliksirów. – Działanie w afekcie. Jeśli wyjawił ci prawdę, to będziesz mógł wyznać to pod przysięgą. Dodatkowo mamy nagrania odnośnie tworzenia zakazanego eliksiru i innych jego zbrodni i manipulacji. Skoro mamy niezaprzeczalne dowody na kilka jego przestępstw, to inne będą brzmiały również wiarygodniej.

- Bolała cię głowa? – Brunet zapytał Hermionę, przypominając sobie co wcześniej mówił im nauczyciel. Chciał zmienić temat, by nie musieć myśleć o konsekwencjach swojego postępowania. Pomyślał, że nawet jeśli miałby skończyć w Azbakanie za doprowadzenie dyrektora do takiego stanu, to było warto.

- Tak, przy kolacji poczułam, że coś jest nie tak.

- Kilkanaście osób zgłosiło się po eliksir przeciwbólowy do pani Pomfrey – dodał Snape. - Wszystkie z rodzin mugoli, więc jesteśmy pewni, że dzisiaj miało miejsce podanie Hypnosis Oblique. Zadaliśmy im po dwa pytania tak, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń i każdy z nich pamięta swoją rodzinę.

- Co teraz będzie? – zapytał Harry profesora.

- Masz na myśli szkołę? - Gryfon skinął głową. – Urząd Dyrektora tymczasowo przejmie McGonagall. Ministerstwo powinno powołać komisję, która zbada całą sprawę. Jeśli dopisze nam szczęście, to do tego czasu na stanowisku powinien być już nasz kandydat. Artykuł w dzisiejszym proroku wywołał niemały skandal i wątpię by Knot długo opierał się dymisji bez pomocy dyrektora.

- A co z Draco? - Zadał pytanie słabym głosem. Zauważył, że na twarzach obecnych formuje się coś na kształt współczucia. _Przecież nie może być tak źle…_

- Trucizna powinna go zabić – stwierdził Snape, nie zważając na protestujące spojrzenia Gryfonów. On nie zamierzał ukrywać prawdy przed chrześniakiem. Obiecał mu to kiedyś i zamierzał dotrzymać słowa. – To, że jeszcze żyje zawdzięczamy nie tylko natychmiastowej reakcji ze strony pani Pomfrey, ale również swojej magicznej sile, która pomogła spowolnić działanie trucizny. Obecnie przebywa w stanie hibernacji organizmu. Tak długo, aż nie uda nam się znaleźć odtrutki, będziemy musieli utrzymywać go nieprzytomnego.

- Jak długo zajmie sporządzenie odtrutki? – W jego umysł wdarła się nadzieja.

Snape westchnął, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Spojrzał uważnie na swojego chrześniaka, jakby obawiał się, że jego słowa mogą spowodować jakieś straszne zmiany w samopoczuciu Gryfona.

- To działa na takiej samej zasadzie jak uodparniacz na Hypnosis Oblique. Bez receptury albo próbki eliksiru, nie jestem w stanie sporządzić odtrutki. Po skutkach jakie zaszły w organizmie Draco, mogę spekulować, co do kilku głównych składników trucizny, ale bez jej dokładnego składu, moje działania mogą wyrządzić więcej szkody niż pożytku.

- Nie możemy przeszukać gabinetu Dumbledora? Sypialni na Grimmauld Place? Zapytać skrzaty? Może któryś z nich został bezpośrednio zaangażowany do dodania trucizny do posiłku Draco.

Obecni pokręcili głowami.

- Zrobiliśmy to zaraz po przyniesieniu tutaj pana Malfoya – odpowiedział mu Snape. – McGonagall sprawdziła gabinet, Molly udała się na Grimmauld Place i Stworek, jako skrzat mógł otworzyć drzwi. Co prawda zaburzyło to zaklęcia i Dumbledore dowiedziałby się o naszym włamaniu, ale nie jest to istotne w stanie jakim się znajduje. Skrzaty są związane przysięgą milczenia i wierności względem swojego pana, w tym wypadku dyrektora szkoły. Jednak Zgrzebek, czy jak ma na imię ten zwariowany skrzat, który wielbi ziemię po której stąpasz – powiedział lekko ironicznie – przysięgał, że w kuchni nikogo nie widział przed kolacją.

- Nawet nie wiesz Harry, jak trudno było mi przekonać Zgredka do tego, że jest wolnym skrzatem i nie musi się karać, ponieważ nie obejmuje go ta przysięga – dodała Hermiona. – Trucizna mogła być dodana bezpośrednio przy stole, do posiłku Draco. Zaklęcie niewidzialności plus lewitacji. Nic trudnego.

- Gdzie on jest, mogę go zobaczyć?

- Oczywiście, Draco leży w drugiej sali. To taki niewielki pokoik, w którym leżą osoby, potrzebujące dłuższej rekonwalescencji. Z tego co pamiętam, za moich czasów, najczęściej lądował tam Remus – powiedział Snape.

Wstał ze swojego łóżka, przy pomocy Mistrza Eliksirów. Profesor podtrzymał go za ramię, jakby była to najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie. Gdy tylko spuścił nogi na ziemię, poczuł wdzięczność za ten gest. Nogi były jak z waty i czuł w nich mrowienie, podobne do tego, które odczuwa się, gdy trzyma się ciało zbyt długo, w jednej pozycji. W głowie mu huczało, jakby wypił całą butelkę ognistej whisky. To znaczy przypuszczał, że tak można się wtedy czuć.

Zdeterminowany by dotrzeć do blondyna, przerzucił ciężar swojego ciała na stopy i wciąż podtrzymywany przez nauczyciela, poszedł w wyznaczonym kierunku, gdzie według Snape'a miał leżeć Draco. Zauważył również, że nikt inny za nimi nie podążył. Tak, potrzebował teraz trochę samotności ze swoim chłopakiem, by pomyśleć.

Profesor wprowadził go do pokoju, przysunął krzesło do łóżka, na którym leżał teraz Ślizgon, a następnie opuścił pomieszczenie.

- Draco - szepnął Harry, uważnie oglądając sylwetkę leżącego blondyna. Wyglądał tak jak w chwilach, kiedy brunet przyglądał mu się podczas snu. Spokojny, odprężony i piękny. Jego skóra była jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle, ale to dodawało mu jedynie uroku. Włosy miękko opadały na twarz i ramiona nastolatka. – Obudź się, proszę…

Wiedział, że to nic nie pomoże, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się przed mówieniem do blondyna. Tak bardzo go kochał i nie mógł zapomnieć o przerażającej pustce, którą poczuł, kiedy myślał, że może stracić go na zawsze. To byłoby gorsze niż piekło i niekończące się lato z Dursleyami razem wzięte. Nie umiałby już dłużej żyć bez tego chłopaka, który zmienił całe jego życie. To on pomógł mu uwierzyć, że nie jest tylko zwykłym, nic nie wartym popychadłem, ani bohaterem od siedmiu boleści, który po prostu musi w końcu umrzeć dla dobra innych. On pokazał mu, że może być szczęśliwy i kochany.

- Nie możesz mnie zostawić… - szeptał, gładząc jedną ręką jego włosy. – Wiesz, że bez ciebie nie istnieję - dotknął jego policzków, które były nienaturalnie zimne. – Nie po to zaprzyjaźniłem się ze Ślizgonami, byś teraz sobie tutaj tak bezczynnie spał. Wiesz, że twoje włosy są w nieładzie? A na twojej zwykle idealnej koszuli jest plamka. Musiałeś się zakrztusić pod wpływem tej trucizny. Jednak to nie przystoi Malfoyom, by byli brudni i potargani, prawda? Nawet w takim stanie. Co pomyśleliby o tobie twoi przodkowie?

Gryfon zaśmiał się nerwowo, pod wpływem własnych słów.

- Draco, musisz się obudzić… Przecież widzisz, że ja już wariuję.

Przesiedział w sali blondyna jeszcze ze dwie godziny, zanim nie przyszedł Snape i groźbą, zmusił do powrotu do wieży Gryffindoru. Odprowadził go pod same drzwi, a Harry nie widział czy powodem jego uczynku była obawa, że mógłby sam nie być w stanie dojść do dormitorium, czy może wręcz przeciwnie, że mógłby gdzieś niepostrzeżenie skręcić. Złoty Chłopiec stawiał na to drugie.

Gryfoni powitali go entuzjastycznie, jednocześnie zadając wiele pytań na temat okoliczności zdarzenia i stanu, w jakim obecnie znajduje się Draco. Zbył ich krótkimi półsłówkami, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim pokoju. Gdy tylko tam dotarł szybko przeszukał kufer w poszukiwaniu Mapy Huncwotów i peleryny niewidki. Gdy tylko je znalazł i wyjął, ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju.

- Gdzie idziesz kumplu? – zapytał Ron, z którym prawie zderzył się w drzwiach.

- Muszę pomyśleć. Czuję się już dobrze – dodał, widząc zmartwioną minę przyjaciela. Była to jednak prawda, udało mu się odzyskać siły, gdy siedział w sali blondyna.

- Mam iść z tobą? – zapytał rudzielec.

- Nie, poradzę sobie. Musze tylko trochę pomyśleć, dobrze? W spokoju.

Weasley skinął głową, pozwalając Harry'emu, żeby sam podejmował decyzję za siebie. Po raz kolejny, brunet dziękował Merlinowi za tak wspaniałych przyjaciół.

Zarzucił na siebie pelerynę i zniknął z oczu przyjaciela, kierując się w stronę portretu Grubej Damy.

Bez problemu dotarł do Pokoju Życzeń. Właściwie nie wiedział skąd u niego taka chęć dostania się do tego miejsca. Trzy razy przeszedł obok drzwi, myśląc jedynie o tym, że pragnie pomóc Draco. Nie było to zbyt sprecyzowane życzenie, ale wejście pojawiło się.

Pomieszczenie, gdy tylko przekroczył jego próg, przybrało kształt małego laboratorium. Na jednym biurku stał dymiący eliksir, w którym Harry rozpoznał miksturę uspokajającą. Na jednej z bocznych szafek znalazły się najróżniejsze składniki, których większość bez trudu rozpoznał, a kilka półek zajmowały książki. Obszedł cały pokój, lecz nie znalazł nic, co mogłoby mu kojarzyć się z truciznami. Wziął do ręki po kolei kilka różnych woluminów, ale były to przede wszystkim podręczniki albo encyklopedie, które w żaden sposób nie przybliżyły go do zagadki.

_Albo pokój źle rozpoznał moje życzenie, albo szukam w złym miejscu _– pomyślał, mając nadzieję, że to jednak ta druga opcja.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Albo pokój źle rozpoznał moje życzenie, albo… szukam w złym miejscu _– pomyślał, mając nadzieję, że to jednak ta druga opcja. W tej chwili na stole, obok kociołka pojawił się klucz.

Harry podszedł do mebla i wziął z niego niewielki przedmiot. Wyglądał na stary i był bardzo ciężki. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, mając nadzieję ujrzeć jakieś drzwi czy kufer, do którego mógłby pasować. Niczego takiego jednak nie zobaczył.

_Mam przedziwne uczucie, że pokój się ze mną bawi. _Na stole pojawił się przedmiot, który dziwnie przypominał zwykły, mugolski kompas. _To się robi zbyt dziwne. _Podniósł go do oczu i zdziwiony stwierdził, że to naprawdę jest kompas. Tarcza okręciła się, wskazując północ po jego prawej stronie, dokładnie na środku ściany, która znajdowała się naprzeciwko drzwi. Podszedł do niej, mając nadzieję, że wskazany kierunek jest wskazówką. Dotknął ściany, próbując wymacać jakiś punkt zaczepienia, otwór czy cokolwiek w tym rodzaju. Jego palce natrafiły na niewielką przestrzeń, ale idealnie nadającą się do włożenia tam klucza, który trzymał w rękach. Wsunął go do dziury, dziękując wszystkim nadprzyrodzonym siłą i mając nadzieję, że pokój go nie zawiedzie i znajdzie tam to, czego szuka.

Przekręcił klucz i pociągnął do siebie. Idealnie wpasowane w ścianę drzwi, oderwały się ze swojego miejsca. Mogły mieć najwyżej pół stopy szerokości i jedną wysokości. Wewnątrz, powierzchnia skrytki została podzielona na połowę, szklaną półką. Na niej stała niewielka fiolka z bordowym płynem.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać ciepła, które wypełniło jego żołądek. Jakby nadzieja paliła go od środka. Odkorkował fiolkę i powąchał zawartość. Dzięki naukom Severusa mógł określić kilka składników mikstury. Na pewno oko traszki, niewielka ilość krwi smoka, korzeń mandragory i… kilka innych których nie rozpoznawał. Barwa mogła wskazywać na włos jednorożca, albo sproszkowany róg, dodany w ostatnim etapie ważenia.

Pomyślał, że powinien teraz zanieść eliksir do Snape'a, aby mógł zrobić do niego odtrutkę. Jednak jakieś dziwne, nękające go przeczucie, nie pozwoliło mu tego zrobić. Wolał też sam nie eksperymentować, jeśli na szali było życie Draco. Wciąż wpatrywał się w szklane naczynie, zawierające truciznę, jakby z niej mógł odczytać rozwiązanie.

Na stoliku pojawiła się jakaś niewielka książka. Podniósł ją i zauważył, że to mapa. Zdziwiony przeczytał, że przedstawia ona powierzchnię Rosji.

Jedyne co kojarzyło mu się obecnie z tym państwem…

- Wladimir? – Zapytał sam siebie. – Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mam udać się do rosyjskiego Mistrza Eliksirów po odtrutkę? – zapytał pokój, choć był świadomy swojego idiotycznego zachowania. Poczuł się jeszcze dziwniej, gdy na blacie pojawiła się zwykła kartka, jakby wyrwana z zeszytu. Na niej znajdowało się tylko jedno słowo: _TAK. _Chciał podnieść ją do góry, by zobaczyć, czy może znajdzie jakieś wskazówki na odwrocie. Ledwo dotknął powierzchni wiadomości, poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka.

Świat zawirował wokół niego i chwilę później uderzył stopami o kamienną powierzchnię. Miał na sobie cienki t-shirt, w którym grał wcześniej w siatkówkę, który nie ochraniał go teraz przed zimnem, pochodzącym z murów zamku. Zadrżał mimowolnie, gdy dreszcz wstrząsnął jego ciałem.

_To naprawdę jest dziwne - p_owtórzył swoją wcześniejszą myśl, rozglądając się dookoła.

Znajdował się na środku pomieszczenia, które wnioskując po rozmiarach, można by uznać za hol jakiegoś wielkiego zamczyska. Przed nim znajdowały się podwójne schody, prowadzące na piętro. Pomieszczenie było słabo oświetlone przez jarzące się nad jego głową światła żyrandolu. Obejrzał się do tyłu, w kierunku drzwi i dwóch ogromnych okien, po obu ich stronach. Na dworze panowała całkowita ciemność. Pomyślał o zmianie strefy czasowej, która, jeśli dobrze pamiętał, w Rosji była trzy godziny do przodu. Jeśli oczywiście, świstoklik naprawdę przeniósł go tysiące mil na wschód.

- _Kto vy?*–_ usłyszał za sobą męski głos, nie rozumiejąc jego znaczenia. - _Govori, ili brosit zaklinanie na vas.** _

- Nie rozumiem – powiedział Harry, odwracając się i mając nadzieję, że nieznajomy zna jego ojczysty język.

- Anglik – stwierdził zaskoczony mężczyzna z miękkim, wschodnim akcentem. – Kim jesteś?

Gryfon nie sądził aby długo udało mu się ukryć swoją tożsamość, ale może te kilka minut sprawi, że mężczyzna go wysłucha. Severus niby nie sądził, aby Rosjanin był po stronie Dumbledora, ale mógł się przecież mylić.

- Kimś kto potrzebuje twojej pomocy – powiedział. – Zapłacę ile trzeba.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że potrzebuję pieniędzy. – Wskazał ręką na otaczającą ich przestrzeń, schodząc ze schodów.

_Zdecydowanie nie _– pomyślał Gryfon – _sądząc po otaczającym ich przepychu._

- Potrzebuję odtrutki – spróbował.

- To raczej niezbyt ciekawe wyzwanie. Wystarczy rozpoznać składniki i dodać ich przeciwieństwa do nowej mikstury. Możesz ją uzyskać u każdego, średnio wykształconego czarodzieja, więc prosiłbym abyś nie zabierał mi mojego czasu. Żegnam. – Mężczyzna odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, a przed Harrym pojawiła się para domowych skrzatów, które zapewnie miały zmusić go do opuszczenia pomieszczenia.

- Poczekaj! – krzyknął Gryfon – To dla mnie naprawdę ważne. Muszę natychmiast dostać odtrutkę, a nie wiem gdzie znajdę innego tak wykształconego Mistrza Eliksirów. – Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak zależy mu aby eliksir został przygotowany przez Rosjanina. Wladimira jednak nie wzruszyła jego przemowa. – Pan jest autorem trucizny – złapał się ostatniej deski ratunku, która przyszła mu na myśl.

To musiało w końcu zainteresować Wladimira, bo odwrócił się do Harry'ego. Zapewne nie podejmował się ważenia łatwych mikstur, więc trucizna również nie mogła do nich należeć.

- Jak właściwie się tu dostałeś? – Zapytał mężczyzna, zbijając Harry'ego z tropu.

- Świstoklikiem – odparł, zgodnie z prawdą.

OOO

Było już dość późno, księżyc świecił wysoko na niebie, a jego blask wkradał się do szklarni przez przezroczyste ściany. Blask, odbity od metalowego stołu, na którym znajdowały się doniczki z _Oxambisem_, nową odmianą rośliny jaką udało się wyhodować profesor Sprout, z pomocą swojego ulubionego ucznia. Nauczycielka zielarstwa od początku polubiła tego spokojnego młodzieńca, który miał niesamowicie sprawną rękę do roślin. Pozwoliła Neville'owi przychodzić zawsze do szklarni, niezależnie od godziny czy pory roku. Uczniowie zazwyczaj nie mieli wstępu do trzech czwartych jej królestwa, ale dla tego bystrego nastolatka zrobiła wyjątek.

Longbottom często korzystał z tego przywileju, szczególnie, że praca z roślinami pozwalała mu zapomnieć o wszystkich przykrych doświadczeniach z jego życia. Wiedział, że nigdy nie dorówna wspaniałości i odwadze swoich rodziców. Nie znał ich za dobrze, właściwie wcale ich nie pamiętał, ale w opowieściach jego babci ukazywani byli jako bohaterowie. Nie dorównywał im ani mocą, ani inteligencją, dlatego postanowił się skupić na dwóch rzeczach w jakich był dobry, aby zasłużyć na nazywanie się ich synem. Zamierzał być dobrym przyjacielem, a kiedyś móc nazywać się Mistrzem Zielarstwa.

Wiedział, że zdobycie takiego tytułu będzie kosztowało go wiele wysiłku, a rezultat jego zmagań wcale nie musiał być taki jaki sobie zaplanował, ale postanowił walczyć o swoje marzenia. Chciał aby jego babcia była kiedyś dumna z niego, tak samo mocno, jak z jego rodziców.

Każdą wolną chwilę spędzał w otoczeniu roślin, które kochał. Każda z nich była wyjątkowa i miała najróżniejsze możliwości, które pozwalała poznać jedynie wybranym. Mogły zabijać i leczyć na tysiące sposobów. Powodować, że człowiek czuł niezmierzone szczęście, albo wszechogarniający smutek.

Pracował właśnie nad udoskonaleniem odżywki, jaką podlewali wyhodowaną przez siebie, przy pomocy profesor Sprout, roślinę. Paradoksalnie sposób dobierania odpowiednich mikro- i makroelementów jakie miały się w niej znaleźć, był podobny do tworzenia przepisów na eliksiry. Te składniki również były magiczne, miały na celu, po podlaniu rośliny, utrzymanie odpowiedniej temperatury w określonych porach dnia, zapewnić dostatek soli mineralnych, powiększyć tolerancję na światło czy przedłużyć okres kwitnięcia.

- Przeszkadzam? – zapytał dziewczęcy głos, dochodzący od strony wejścia do szklarni. Neville'a wcale nie zaskoczyła wizyta gościa, ostatnio wpadał na tą osobę w najróżniejszych godzinach i miejscach.

- Nie – odpowiedział, nie odrywając się od swojej pracy. Odmierzał zakraplaczem trzy krople oleju z Kwiatu Pandragowca, który wykazywał nadzwyczajne właściwości przy stymulowaniu szybszego wzrostu roślin. – Jesteś tu mile widziana, Jean. Choć nie jestem pewny czy zainteresujesz się tym, co właśnie robię.

- Na pewno – powiedziała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się szeroko i podchodząc do stanowiska Longbottoma. – Bardzo lubię lekcje zielarstwa.

Tym jednym stwierdzeniem zaskarbiła sobie uwagę młodego Gryfona, który przyjrzał się jej badawczo.

Było już zdecydowanie po ciszy nocnej, kiedy wspólnie wracali do zamku. Rozmowa, w której pogrążyli się, skutecznie odwróciła ich uwagę od mijającego czasu. Neville'a patrzącego na, jego zdaniem, niezwykle piękną Krukonkę, uderzyła pierwszy raz pewna bardzo miła myśl. Że pomimo wyznaczonych przez siebie życiowych celów, nie jest zmuszony przecież iść przez życie samotnie.

OOO

- Świstoklikiem? – zapytał zdziwiony mężczyzna. – A skąd u licha wziąłeś to ustrojstwo, nakierowane na mój dom?

_Zażyczyłem sobie, a pewien Pokój mi go podarował? _– Nie, nawet jak na standardy czarodziejów ta wersja wydarzeń brzmiała zbyt dziwnie. Nie bardzo wiedział co odpowiedzieć i dziękował w duchu Merlinowi, że Rosjanin wcale nie czeka z niecierpliwością na jego odpowiedź.

- Zresztą nieważne, wy Anglicy jesteście tacy pewni swojej wielkości. Nie pytacie o pozwolenia, tylko pakujecie się z butami do czyjegoś domu. Ofiarujecie komuś pieniądze i myślicie, że tym sposobem cała reszta świata rzuci się wam do stóp.

- Nie miałem zamiaru pana obrazić – wyjąkał Harry, czując, że jeśli chce zdobyć lekarstwo dla Draco, nie powinien w żaden sposób złościć tego mężczyzny.

- No, ja myślę. W końcu to ty przychodzisz do mnie w łaskę, a nie odwrotnie.

Przez umysł Złotego Chłopca, przepłynęła myśl, że Rosjanin bardzo dobrze się bawi, mogąc na kimś odreagować swoje troski. Wziął głęboki wdech, przyrzekając sobie w duchu, że zniesie jakiekolwiek uwagi kierowane w swoją osobę. W końcu miał w tej kwestii spory trening, dzięki wielu latom spędzonych pod dachem Dursleyów.

- Chciałbym prosić, aby przygotował pan dla mnie odtrutkę. – Ponowił swoją prośbę.

- A ja już wspominałem, że leży to zdecydowanie poniżej zakresu mojej pracy. To, że sam ją przygotowałem zapewne jest swego rodzaju plusem, ale dlaczego miałbym niszczyć swoje dzieło?

- Zabicie kogoś nazywa pan dziełem? – wykrzyknął zszokowany Harry, niwecząc całe swoje postanowienie o spokojnym zachowaniu.

- Eliksir to eliksir. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Dlaczego miałoby mnie obchodzić jak i po co zostanie on wykorzystany?

- Bo jako autor ponosi pan odpowiedzialność za swój wytwór? – zasugerował Gryfon.

- A czy twoim zdaniem, producent noży do masła, w sytuacji gdy jakaś osoba zabije tym tępym narzędziem inną, ponosi odpowiedzialność za to, w jaki sposób został wykorzystany jego produkt?

- To nie to samo – burknął Harry.

- To dokładnie to samo, młodzieńcze. Mógłbyś mi przypomnieć jak się nazywasz?

- Jeszcze się nie przedstawiłem – odparł, mając nadzieję, że chociaż przez błędną grę słów Rosjanina, uda mu się zdobyć jakikolwiek punkt w tej rozmowie. Jednocześnie był świadomy mijającego czasu, który mógłby wykorzystać już do ocucenia Draco.

- W takim razie, nie uważasz, że twoje zachowanie jest bardzo niegrzeczne? – Zauważył mężczyzna, znów zawstydzając swojego gościa.

- Harry Potter – odparł. Spodziewając się jakieś reakcji na dźwięk swojego nazwiska, bardzo się rozczarował. Wzrok mężczyzny, ani nie powędrował do jego blizny, a na jego twarzy wciąż tkwił ten sam, trochę zarozumiały uśmiech.

- Wladimir Ivanowicz, ale to zapewne już wiesz. – Harry skinął głową. – Dobrze, niech już będzie. Pokaż mi tę truciznę.

Gryfon podszedł do mężczyzny, ciągle stojącego w połowie schodów i podał mu fiolkę.

Brunet dopiero teraz miał okazję przyjrzeć się Mistrzowi Eliksirów z bliska. Słusznej postury, o twardych rysach twarzy, prezentował się w oczach nastolatka bardzo imponująco.

Rosjanin na widok mikstury, podanej przez nastolatka, zmarszczył brwi. Uważnie przyjrzał się swojemu gościowi z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Bardzo ciekawe – mruknął.- To dość specyficzny eliksir. Zawiera w sobie sygnaturę właściciela i zleceniodawcy. – Widząc niezrozumienie w oczach chłopaka, wyjaśnił. – Sporządzić odtrutkę na tego typu truciznę może jedynie osoba, którą ją wykonała, ponieważ zawiera w sobie jako składnik kroplę krwi ważyciela. Ktoś mógłby sporządzić idealnie wyważone antidotum pod względem składników, lecz bez dodatku krwi pierwotnego ważyciela byłoby ono bezużyteczne. A jeśli chodzi o sygnaturę zleceniodawcy - mężczyzna zawahał się chwilę. – Sporządziłem tę truciznę przed laty na polecenie, w moim mniemaniu, wielkiego i szanowanego czarodzieja, który złożył przysięgę, że zostanie ona wykorzystana jedynie w przypadku, gdy nie będzie miał on innego wyjścia. Kiedy zagrożenie będzie zbyt silne, by walczyć z nim na inne sposoby. Dzięki specyficznemu zaklęci, trucizna szkodliwa jest tylko dla jednej, wyznaczonej przez podającego, osoby. Mam rozumieć, że nie została ona wykorzystana zgodnie z przyrzeczeniem?

- Podana została ona siedemnastoletniemu uczniowi, w celu nakłonienia mnie do zmiany stron. Ewentualnie, mógł być to również akt zemsty, ponieważ wątpię, aby ta osoba miała choćby cień szansy na to, że po takim incydencie zgodzę się do niego dołączyć.

Rosjanin skinął głową, w zamyśleniu. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli kogo mają na myśli, jednak żaden z nich nie odważył się wymienić nazwiska.

- Dobrze, przygotuje odtrutkę. Ale jest pewna rzecz, o której musisz wiedzieć. Magia złożonego mi przyrzeczenia jest wiążąca. Sam fakt, że ofiara nie została zabita od razu przez truciznę, jest potwierdzeniem na to, że nie spełniała ona całkowicie warunków osoby, której mogłaby być podana trucizna. Jeśli jednak ofiara zażyje antidotum, tym samym zostanie udowodnione, że ja, jako ważyciel, zauważyłem niedopełnienie przyrzeczenia, przez co zamawiający będzie musiał ponieść karę za jej złamanie. Wiesz jakie są konsekwencję złamania czarodziejskiej przysięgi?

Harry uświadomił sobie, co zamierza przekazać mu Rosjanin. Dumbledore miał umrzeć, ze względu na złamanie danego Wladimirowi słowa. W chwili podania Draco antidotum, proces się dopełni. Znów poczuł na sobie presję odpowiedzialności za czyjeś życie. Z drugiej strony, nie mógł się opanować nad myśleniem o tym, że Dyrektor właśnie na to sobie nasłużył. Na śmierć, która będzie wynikiem jego matactw. Mimo wszystko jeśli na szali stało życie Malfoya i Dumbledore'a, dla Harry'ego wybór był jasny.

- Ważenie zajmie mi jakieś dwie, trzy godziny. Możesz wrócić na ten czas do szkoły, poczekać tutaj albo mi pomóc. Wybór należy do ciebie.

Nie wiedział czy udałoby mu się zrobić kolejny świstoklik, albo czy zostałby nim ponownie obdarowany przez Pokój, nie miał również ochoty zostać tutaj sam, więc wybór był oczywisty.

- Chętnie będę uczestniczył w ważeniu. Może się na coś przydam.

OOO

-W jakim stanie jest Draco? – zapytała rudą dziewczynę.

Siedziały na szczycie wieży astronomicznej. Jedna plecami opierała się o ścianę wysokiego muru, który stanowił zabezpieczenie przed potencjalnym poślizgnięciem się, albo barierkę widokową, na której można było się oprzeć. Druga plecami stykała się z jej klatką piersiową, przyjmując przy tym najwygodniejszą dla nich obu pozycję.

Włożyły na sobie ciężkie płaszcze, ponieważ na dworze z każdym dniem robiło się coraz zimniej. Nie miały jednak najmniejszej ochoty na zrezygnowanie ze swoich codziennych, wieczornych spotkań na osobności. Możliwość zakradania się tutaj każdego wolnego wieczoru, nadawała ich związkowi symbol tajemnicy, który dla obu dziewczyn był zdecydowanie pociągający.

- Nie najlepiej – odpowiedziała tamta, smutno. – Ale robią wszystko co w ich mocy aby mu pomóc.

- To czas wielkich zmian, prawda? – zapytała, przytulając ją mocniej. Ruda doskonale rozumiała, że jej towarzyszka nie ma już na myśli Malfoya, ale spojrzenie na szerszą perspektywę świata.

- Tak, miejmy nadzieję, że na lepsze.

OOO

Ogromny gabinet, w jakim Harry znalazł się z Wladimirem, robił imponujące wrażenie. Gryfon pomyślał, że nawet Severus nie może pochwalić się tak okazałym laboratorium. Chociaż profesor, nigdy nie zaprosił go do swojego prywatnego królestwa w Srebrnym Wzgórzu, brunet wątpił, żeby mogło ono przebić pomieszczenie w jakim się znaleźli. Cała, kilkunasto metrowa ściana, zastawiona była półkami, a na nich poukładane zostały słoiki z najróżniejszymi składnikami. Naprzeciwko znajdowały się regały, po brzegi wypełnione książkami. Na środku pomieszczenia chłopak dostrzegł zakręcony blat, a na nim kilka różnych kociołków. Oprócz zwykłych, jakich używał Snape, Harry był pewny, że jeden z tych stojących tutaj, jest zrobiony ze złota.

Rosjanin zaczął przywoływać do siebie najróżniejsze składniki, które posłusznie lądowały na stojącym przed nim stole. Przez kolejne kilkadziesiąt minut pracowali w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie krótkimi poleceniami mężczyzny do Gryfona. Harry nie miał większych trudności z przyrządzeniem zleconych mu składników i był poniekąd bardzo zadowolony, że może uczestniczyć w procesie ważenia antidotum dla Draco.

Złoty Chłopiec wstrzymał oddech w momencie, w którym Wladimir jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem, przeciął swoją skórę na nadgarstku, po czym wycisnął kroplę krwi do bulgoczącego kociołka. Eliksir natychmiast zmienił swoją barwę na szkarłatną, sycząc wściekle.

Chłopak już od pewnego czasu zastanawiał się, co właściwie skłoniło go do przybycia tutaj. Przeczucie? Może intuicja podpowiedziała mu najlepsze rozwiązanie? Przecież nie miał pojęcia, że udział ważyciela będzie niezbędny przy tworzeniu antidotum. Może Pokój Życzeń był bardziej magiczny niż wcześniej mu się wydawało? To _pomieszczenie_ pozwoliło mu odnaleźć truciznę, a potem pokierować jego działaniem. Wyobraził sobie pełną niedowierzania minę Hermiony, gdy jej o tym powie. Snape również odniesie się protekcjonalnie do jego oświadczenia.

Teraz było jednak najważniejsze by podać Draco odtrutkę, a wyjaśnieniami będzie martwił się później. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, który właśnie odstawiał kociołek z ognia. Rzucił zaklęcie studzące i już mógł przelewać miksturę do fiolki.

Harry czuł szczęście i niepokój w równym stopniu, kiedy odbierał od Rosjanina antidotum. Mężczyzna mógł w końcu specjalnie coś pokręcić, by tym działaniem pomóc Dumbledore'owi w dopełnieniu jego planu. Intuicja podpowiadała mu jednak, że odtrutka zadziała, a skoro zaufanie jej ostatnim razem, okazało się trafną decyzją, to teraz również postanowił zawierzyć swojemu przeczuciu.

- Dziękuję – powiedział, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna choć w najmniejszym stopniu zrozumie jak bardzo jest mu wdzięczny.

Wladimir skinął głową.

- Idź już do tego chłopaka, dzieciaku, bo widzę, że nie możesz się już doczekać. Powodzenia.

Jeszcze raz podziękował, po czym włożył rękę do kieszeni, gdzie znajdował się świstoklik. Gdy powiedział w myślach, że chce wrócić do domu, przedmiot natychmiast aktywował się i został pochłonięty przez wciągający go wir.

Wylądował prosto w skrzydle szpitalnym. Wszystkie łóżka były wolne, więc skierował się do prywatnego pokoiku, gdzie jeszcze niedawno znajdował się Malfoy. Harry zastanawiał się, gdzie pielęgniarka umieściła Dumbledora, skoro nigdzie nie mógł go dostrzec. Czy ten potężny, a jednocześnie okrutny czarodziej, miał zakończyć swój żywot, zapomniany przez cały świat i w zupełnej samotności? Człowiek, którego przez prawie pięć lat swojego życia traktował jak mentora. Który był zapewne kochany, uwielbiany i nienawidzony z taką samą pasją przez tłumne grupy czarowników i czarownic na całym świecie. To było zbyt niedorzeczne, jakby ktoś go spytał.

Zastanawiał się czy nie powinien przed tym wszystkim skontaktować się ze Snapem albo Tomem. Mógłby chociaż zawiadomić Hermionę i Rona… Jednak tak bardzo chciał, aby Ślizgon się już obudził…

Blondyn leżał na łóżku, w nienaturalnie wyprostowanej pozycji. Był bledszy niż zwykle, chociaż gdyby nie te dwa szczegóły, można byłoby pomyśleć, że śpi. Harry spojrzał na zegar wiszący nad drzwiami. Wskazywał czwartą w nocy. Mocniej ścisnął buteleczkę trzymaną w dłoni i podszedł do łóżka. Odkorkował ją i wlał jej zawartość do ust blondyna. Pogładził jego grdykę, aby pomóc mu w przełykaniu.

Nie minęło kilka sekund, a poczuł mentalną obecność Draco. Była wyciszona, spokojna, ale jednak wyczuwalna. Pogładził chłopaka po policzku, powstrzymując się, aby natychmiast nie rzucić się na niego i mocno nie przytulić.

- Harry - wyszeptał tamten, leniwie otwierając oczy – Gdzie ja…

- Ciii - Ukucnął przy jego łóżku, by ich twarze znalazły się na równym poziomie – Byłeś w śpiączce, ale już wszystko dobrze. Dumbledore próbował cię otruć, ale z tego co się orientuję, on nie jest już dla nas problemem.

Wyjaśnił mu całą zależność między ważycielem, zamawiającym, a przysięgą złożoną przez Dyrektora.

- To wszystko takie nieprawdopodobne. – Ślizgon ziewnął szeroko, co musiało oznaczać, że jest bardzo zmęczony. Nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na takie zachowanie w obecności kogokolwiek.

- Nie przejmuj się. Zaśnij, będę tu jak się obudzisz. – Harry zrzucił obuwie i wgramolił się na łóżko blondyna. Objął go ramieniem tak, że Malfoy leżał na jego piersi. – Dobranoc, mój Smoku.

- Dobranoc, Gryfiaku.

OOO

- Potter!

Harry gwałtownie wybudzony z bardzo przyjemnego snu, nie miał pojęcia co dzieje się wokół niego. Spojrzał zaskoczony na stojącego w drzwiach Snape'a.

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, na Merlina, co tutaj się stało? Nie zaprzeczam, iż jestem bardzo usatysfakcjonowany, że pan Malfoy dołączył do świata żywych, ale do cholery, jakim cudem?

Gryfon miał nadzieję, że uda mu się wyjaśnić całą tę skomplikowaną sytuację od razu wszystkim swoim przyjaciołom i Snape'owi, ale mina profesora zdecydowanie mówiła, że nie zamierza czekać.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Błąd Dumbledore'a był tak nieprawdopodobny, że nie można go inaczej określić jak „głupi".

- Muszę to wszystko przekazać Tomowi – powiedział Snape, gdy wyjaśnienia dobiegły końca. – Ale najpierw pójdę sprawdzić, czy klątwa przysięgi naprawdę zadziałała.

Zanim chłopcy, ciągle leżący razem na łóżku, zdążyli o coś zapytać, mężczyzna zdążył już opuścić pomieszczenie. Chwilę później do pokoju wpadła przejęta pani Pomfrey.

- Panie Malfoy, to chyba jakiś cud – wykrzyknęła, gdy tylko zobaczyła, że chłopak jest przytomny. – Panie Potter, to nie sypialnia, proszę natychmiast opuścić łóżko chorego – powiedziała to ostrym tonem, ale Gryfonowi udało się dostrzec niewielki uśmiech kłębiący się w kącikach ust kobiety.

Leniwie wyślizgnął się z objęć blondyna i zajął wskazane mu przez pielęgniarkę krzesło.

- Nie jestem chory – burknął Malfoy, gdy matrona zaczęła wymachiwać nad nim różdżką, sprawdzając jego ogólny stan. Przywołała dwie fiolki eliksirów i podała Draco. – Mogę już stąd wyjść?

- Młodzieńcze, wczoraj ledwo udało nam się utrzymać ciebie przy życiu, mając marne nadzieję, że wyzdrowiejesz. Dzisiaj zdajesz się być w wyśmienitym zdrowiu i nastroju. Możesz mi to wyjaśnić?

- To tak jak w Śpiącej Królewnie, proszę pani. Siła miłości mnie wyleczyła – powiedział Draco, poważnym tonem, wywołując u Harry'ego napad śmiechu, a u pielęgniarki wyraz twarzy pełen niezrozumienia.

Dwie godziny później chłopcy szli w kierunku dormitorium Slytherinu. Nie łatwo było przekonać panią Pomfrey do wydania zgody na opuszczenie skrzydła szpitalnego, ale nieodparty urok dwóch chłopców w końcu wygrał. Można również pomyśleć, że miała po prostu już dość ich marudzenia, ale nie zamierzała się im do tego przyznać.

Nie udało im się jednak dotrzeć do celu, ponieważ zawołał ich Snape, wyglądając ze swoich prywatnych komnat.

- To świstoklik – poinformował ich, podając chłopcom czystą kartkę pergaminu.

Ufnie złapali za przedmiot, nie zadając żadnych pytań. Nie pomylili się co do tego, gdzie zostaną przeniesieni, bo sekundę później byli już na błoniach Srebrnego Wzgórza.

- Co z Dumbledore'em? – zapytał Harry, kiedy skierowali się w stronę domu.

- Tak jak mówiłeś, klątwa wypełniła swoje zadanie. – Snape przepuścił ich w drzwiach. - Ministerstwo przyśpieszyło dochodzenie i już badają tę sprawę.

- Jest jakiś sposób by dowiedzieli się dlaczego zginął? – Harry'ego od wczoraj nurtowało to pytanie.

- Chodzi ci o to, czy świat dowie się o tym, że chciał mnie otruć? – Brunet skinął głową. – Tak. Jeden z Departamentów Przestrzegania Prawa, zajmuje się przypadkami złamania magicznych przyrzeczeń. Gdyby klątwa nie zostawiała pewnego rodzaju śladu, mielibyśmy do czynienia z pojedynczymi, ale jednak zdarzającymi się niewytłumaczalnymi przypadkami zgonów. W siedemnastym wieku zostało wynalezione zaklęcie, które dokładnie potrafi odtworzyć słowa i sposób złamania przysięgi.

Weszli do salonu, gdzie znajdowało się już sporo osób. Oprócz zwykłych domowników jak Tom, Anna i Remus, byli tam także Martin, Anton, Lucjusz i Narcyza.

- Synu… - powiedziała pani Malfoy głosem przepełnionym ulgą i zamknęła swojego syna w ramionach. Po skrępowanym wyrazie twarzy blondyna, Harry pomyślał, że nie zdarzało się to często. – Dziękuję – szepnęła kobieta, patrząc wzrokiem pełnym wdzięczności na Złotego Chłopca.

Lucjusz podszedł do Draco i swojej żony, po czym położył dłoń na ramieniu kobiety. On również patrzył na syna z ulgą, a gdy przerzucił wzrok na Pottera widać było w jego oczach podziękowanie.

- Będziemy ci zobowiązani za to co zrobiłeś do końca życia – powiedział, a brunet poczuł się bardzo głupio. Jednak kilka sekund później, twarz mężczyzny przybrała zwyczajny, Malfoyowski wyraz. – To może przejdziemy do omówienia dalszego postępowania? – zaproponował.

Usiedli na kanapach i fotelach. Pierwszy odezwał się wiceminister.

- Knot poddał się dymisji wczoraj wieczorem – skierował te słowa do dwóch nastolatków, a po minach dorosłych mogli oni poznać, że są już zaznajomieni z tymi faktami. – Ministerstwo niecałą godzinę temu otrzymało wyniki badania przyczyn zgonu Dumbledore'a i najprostszym językiem mówiąc, wszyscy są w szoku. Wiadomości te są obecnie bardzo silnie chronione przed wypłynięciem na zewnątrz, a już szczególnie przed dziennikarzami. Chcą tę sprawę zachować w tajemnicy tak długo, jak się da, by mieć pełne pole manewru w próbowaniu ustalenia wszystkich faktów. Chcą wyjaśnić całą sprawę jak najszybciej.

Chłopaki z ponurymi minami słuchali dalszych wywodów starszych mężczyzn na temat polityki. Powoływali się na różne magiczne prawa, wymieniali tuziny nazwisk i urzędów, o których Harry słyszał pierwszy raz w życiu. Jedyne, co udało mu się zrozumieć to to, że czekają ich teraz pracowite czasy, dopóki wszystko nie zostanie do końca ogarnięte.

- Dobrze. Na dzisiaj będzie to już koniec – powiedział po kilkudziesięciu minutach Tom. – Wszyscy znacie teraz swoje zadania. Ja złożę wizytę mugolskiemu Ministrowi jeszcze dzisiaj.

Goście wstali i zaczynali się rozchodzić. Snape wyjął z kieszeni knuta, który zapewne miał być powrotnym świstoklikiem.

Anton zniknął już w kominku i teraz do wyjścia szykowali się państwo Malfoy.

- Panie Potter - twarz Lucjusza momentalnie spoważniała, gdy odwrócił się w kierunku Gryfona i swojego syna. Harry zauważył, że głęboko się nad czymś zastanawia. Po chwili wymienił znaczące spojrzenia ze swoją żoną, która kiwnęła mu głową na znak zgody. - Długo nad tym myśleliśmy. Draco w tym roku skończył siedemnaście lat, a tradycją w naszej rodzinie jest, że wraz z osiągnięciem pełnoletniości, młody czarodziej wstępuje w związek małżeński. Od dziesiątego roku życia, mój syn zaręczony jest z pewną młodą damą z Chin, lady Hongo. Pochodzi z bardzo szanowanej i wysoko magicznej rodziny, co gwarantuje nam, że doczekamy się odpowiedniego dziedzica.

- Ojcze, ale jak to? - krzyknął blondyn w proteście, lekko przerażony. - Nie możecie mi tego zrobić! Kocham Harry'ego, a wy przecież doskonale o tym wiecie! Kiedy zamierzaliście mi o tym powiedzieć ? Nie zgadzam się!

- Uspokój się, Draco - powiedział Lucjusz nadzwyczaj spokojny, wyglądało na to, że w ogóle nie przejął się zdaniem syna. Cały czas patrzył prosto w oczy Harry'ego – Znasz tradycje rządzące w naszej rodzinie Draco, więc nie udawaj zaskoczonego. Do tej pory myśleliśmy, że wasz związek to tylko szczenięce zauroczenie. Jednak to, co się dzisiaj zdarzyło, dało nam do myślenia. Wbrew opinii społeczeństwa, zależy nam na szczęściu naszych synów. Postanowiliśmy dać wam szansę.

- Macie tydzień - wtrąciła się matka blondyna - na podjęcie decyzji. Draco musi w tym roku wstąpić w związek małżeński. Nie zamierzamy sprzeciwiać się tradycji naszej rodziny, która panuje od dwunastego wieku. Dokładnie za siedem dni odbędzie się kolacja u nas, w Smoczym Grodzie. Oczekujemy, że wtedy dacie nam odpowiedź.

Zanim chłopcy, albo ktokolwiek inny zdążyli coś z siebie wydusić, państwo Malfoyowie wrzucili proszek do kominka i przenieśli się do swojej rezydencji.

OOO

Harry siedział na śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali, dłubiąc widelcem w jedzeniu. Nie wiedział co myśleć o całej tej sytuacji. W ostatnim czasie zbyt dużo rzeczy zwaliło mu się na głowę.

Rodzice Draco nie byli zbyt delikatni w swoim oświadczeniu, ani tym bardziej nie wybrali sobie na to najlepszego momentu. Zadziwiające było jednak to, że Snape nie powiedział ani jednego słowa. Milcząc wyszli na błonia, uruchomili świstoklik, a gdy znaleźli się w Hogwarcie, ciągle nic nie mówiąc, udali się do swoich sypialni, w trzech różnych miejscach w zamku.

Przez cały wieczór, przyjaciele zadawali mu pytania na temat zdarzeń z ostatnich godzin. Harry odpowiadał, ale robił to apatycznie, nie mogąc się skupić na żadnym z tematów. W końcu Hermiona wysłała go do łóżka, mówiąc, że na pewno jest przemęczony. Brunet nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na sen, ale chętnie skorzystał z okazji uwolnienia się spod kręgu uważnie obserwujących go oczu. Nie zamierzał im na razie mówić o propozycji Malfoyów, albo raczej żądaniu.

Bezsenna noc nie rozwiązała za niego problemów. Co chwilę spoglądał na Draco, który również wyglądał na zamyślonego i nieobecnego. Gwar panujący w pomieszczeniu, sprawił, że rozbolała go głowa. Wpatrzył się sennie w jajecznice, którą nałożył sobie na talerz, marząc aby to wszystko przestało być takie skomplikowane. Zdziwiony podniósł głowę, gdy wszystkie rozmowy ucichły. Przy mównicy stała profesor McGonagall i patrzyła się na swoich uczniów, ze smutną miną. Harry poczuł gulę w gardle, gdy uświadomił sobie, co za chwilę może ogłosić nauczycielka.

- Mam dla was przygnębiającą wiadomość – zaczęła, a wszystkie pary oczu spojrzały na nią z czystym zainteresowaniem. – W wyniku pewnych okoliczności, o których i tak pewnie niedługo dowiecie się z gazet, profesor Dumbledore nie jest już Dyrektorem szkoły. – Gwar natychmiast podniósł się na sali, gdy zdziwieni uczniowie zaczęli wymieniać najróżniejsze teorie na temat powodów takiego wydarzenia.

- CISZA – zagrzmiał Snape ze swojego miejsca przy stole nauczycielskim, a uczniowie natychmiast zamilkli.

- Dziękuję, Severusie – powiedziała kobieta, lekko speszona. – Miałam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała wam na razie wymieniać powodu tak niespodziewanego zdarzenia, ale widzę, że już narastają różnego rodzaju spekulacje – westchnęła, jakby to co ma do powiedzenia było jedną z najcięższych tajemnic, które musiała ujawnić. Nauczycielka wyrzuciła po chwili z siebie szybko kilka zdań, jakby bała się, że znowu jej przemowa zostanie przerwana.– Profesor Dumbledore, w wyniku niedopełnienia warunków złożonej przez niego przysięgi, odszedł dzisiaj w nocy do świata zmarłych. Dochodzenie Ministerstwa postara się jak najszybciej ustalić dokładną treść przyrzeczenia i przyczynę jej niedopełnienia. Pogrzeb odbędzie się w niedzielę.

Harry szybko zakrył uszy, gdy dalsza część mowy nauczycielki utonęła w odgłosie przekrzykujących się uczniów. Jak najszybciej zapragnął opuścić to pomieszczenie. Poderwał się z miejsca, kierując się w kierunku wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali, odprowadzony troskliwym spojrzeniem swoich przyjaciół.

_Harry, proszę, spotkajmy się za pół godziny w mojej sypialni. Musimy porozmawiać._

Odwrócił się przy drzwiach w kierunku stołu Slytherinu, po czym skinął nieznacznie głową, na znak zgody. Później opuścił salę.

Zrobił szybko rundkę brzegiem jeziora, mając nadzieję uspokoić skołowane myśli. Nie wiedział czy bardziej obecnie przejmuje się całą sytuacja związaną z Dumbledore'em czy może domniemanym ślubem. Z ciężkim sercem skierował się do sypialni blondyna.

- Już jesteś. - Usłyszał głos Draco, gdy tylko przekroczył próg jego dormitorium. Chłopak siedział przy biurku i coś zawzięcie pisał. Po chwili wstał i zrobił parę kroków w kierunku Gryfona, stanął dwa metry od niego i spojrzał na niego smutnym wzrokiem. - Harry...

- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? - Odezwał się brunet nie patrząc na to, że mu przerywa. Bał się także spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Czy my... Czy ty... Naprawdę uważasz, że kochamy się tak mocno, by móc spędzić ze sobą resztę życia?

- Harry - Zaczął ponownie i przybliżył się odrobinę - Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że...

- Czy to, co nas łączy... Draco, czy to jest właściwe? Co innego bycie ze sobą, a co innego wiązanie się na zawsze. Słyszałem, że magiczne śluby są… inne. Hermiona mówiła kiedyś, że łączą one na całe życie, przez wymieszanie sygnatury między małżonkami. Nie można wziąć rozwodu… Wspominała o jeszcze kilku rzeczach, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. Na Merlina, jakbym chociaż raz nie mógł jej wysłuchać … - paplał, nadal uciekając na bok wzrokiem.

- Harry...

- Nie wydaje ci się, że to także trochę za szybko? No bo... jeszcze nie tak dawno nawet nie wiedziałem, jakiej jestem orientacji. A potem ty się pojawiłeś i to wszystko tak nagle... Ja...

- Spójrz na mnie, do cholery! - wykrzyknął już zdenerwowany Draco. W dwóch krokach przebył dystans dzielący ich i chwycił chłopaka w ramiona, przytulając go mocno. Po chwili odsuną się odrobinę, nie wypuszczając go jednak z uścisku i ręką zmusił bruneta, aby ten w końcu spojrzał mu w oczy. - Kochasz mnie?

- Kocham, ale...

- Nie ma żadnego ale, Gryfiaku! Ja też cię kocham. Najmocniej na świecie. Czy to niewystarczający powód, by się tym wszystkim nie martwić? W końcu... I tak chcę być z tobą już zawsze. To wszystko co nas łączy, nie jest tylko zwykłym zauroczeniem. Już w jakiś sposób zostaliśmy magicznie połączeni.

- Draco - Nie dokończył swojej myśli, bo został zachłannie pocałowany. Po chwili wahania oddał pocałunek.

- Jeżeli chcesz, nie musisz podejmować decyzji już teraz – zapewnił Ślizgon, gdy tylko odsunęli się on siebie. - Mamy jeszcze całe sześć dni do niedzieli. Ja bardzo tego chcę, ale... nie zmuszam cię do niczego. Musisz sam wszystko spokojnie przemyśleć. Przez ten czas będziemy się zachowywać jak zwykle, a na kolacji u moich rodziców... Oświadczę ci się. Będziesz musiał wtedy podjąć decyzję. A teraz wracaj do swojego dormitorium - wypuścił go z uścisku.

- Draco, ale ja chcę...

- Idź, proszę. Naprawdę tak będzie lepiej, póki nie podejmiesz decyzji.

Harry zrozumiał wszystko. Wyszedł posłusznie z pokoju. I paradoksalnie, już za drzwiami poczuł, że tęskni za blondynem.

OOO

Już następnego dnia w _Proroku_ ukazał się obszerny, kilku stronicowy artykuł na temat Dumbledore'a. W świecie czarodziejów, nie panowało chyba przekonanie „nie mówienia źle o zmarłych", bo w wydaniu Skeeter artykuł był jadowity i pełen oskarżeń. O dziwo, dziennikarka, choć w dość niekonwencjonalny sposób, przedstawiła same fakty. W gazecie nie pojawiły się jednak nazwiska ani Draco, ani Harry'ego, choć Rita skrupulatnie przedstawiła motyw złamania przysięgi, w tym „_otrucie szanowanego ucznia"_ w celu „_uzyskania osobistych korzyści"_, co spowodowało, że „_klątwa została aktywowana". _

Szkoła wręcz huczała od plotek i spekulacji, na temat innych zarzutów, jakie zostały przedstawione w artykule.

Ze względu na szybkie opuszczenie swojego urzędu przez Knota, rozpoczęła się ekspresowa kampania wyborcza. Już za tydzień miało odbyć się głosowanie.

Profesor McGonagall ogłosiła, że została wybrana przez Radę Nadzorczą na dyrektorkę, a Snape przejmie jej starą funkcję. Ku zdziwieniu uczniów, przedstawiła również nową nauczycielkę transmutacji, która miała ją zastąpić na tym stanowisku. Kobieta w średnim wieku, wyglądała na całkiem sympatyczną. Przedstawiła się jako Patrishia Zukeman.

Przyjaciele próbowali dowiedzieć się dlaczego Harry jest przygnębiony, ale on nie miał ochoty rozmawiać na ten temat. Apatycznie uczęszczał na lekcje, nie przejawiając większego zainteresowania. Jakaś niepisana umowa między nim a Draco, spowodowała, że ograniczyli swoje kontakty do minimum, na tyle jednak, by nie wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeć. Gryfon zamiast spędzać jak zwykle czas w dormitorium blondyna, siedział godzinami zamknięty w Pokoju Życzeń, znęcając się na podarowanych mu przez pomieszczenie workach treningowych. Przynosiło mu to niewyobrażalną ulgę i odgradzało od konieczności podjęcia decyzji, która miała zaważyć na całym jego życiu.

Czuł się zawiedziony zachowaniem Snape'a. Był pewny, że profesor wezwie go, po czym wygłosi nudną i długą przemowę. I może jej efektem byłaby kłótnia z nauczycielem, ale brak zainteresowania z jego strony był o wiele gorszy.

_Prorok _przez następne trzy dni publikował coraz odważniejsze publikacje, odnośnie możliwości połączenia mugolskiego i czarodziejskiego świata. I choć dziennikarze nie mówili o tym wprost, Harry doskonale odczytywał prawdziwy sens ich artykułów między wierszami.

Szkoła również przygotowywała się do pogrzebu Dyrektora, który miał się odbyć w niedzielny poranek. Po zamku krążyło coraz więcej gości i wysłanników z różnych stowarzyszeń, rad czy innych krajów.

Harry, korzystając z wolnej soboty, ponownie zaszył się w Pokoju Życzeń, licząc, że uda mu się uspokoić, coraz większe zdenerwowanie. Nie dane było mu jednak, zbyt długo użalać się nad sobą w samotności.

- Wiedzieliśmy, że cię tu znajdziemy. – Usłyszał głos, dochodzący z miejsca, gdzie znajdowały się drzwi.

- Skąd wiedzieliście gdzie mnie szukać? – zapytał, zdziwiony widokiem bliźniaków.

- Mamy swoje sposoby – odpowiedział Fred. – Zresztą nie trzeba być jakimś szczególnym geniuszem, by dostrzec, że to nie sprawą Dumbledore'a się martwisz.

- Powiesz nam czy już podjąłeś decyzję? – zapytał George.

- Skąd... wy? – zapytał zmieszany brunet.

- Snape po seksie jest bardzo rozmowny. – Zachichotał Fred, a Harry odruchowo zarumienił się, jednocześnie broniąc się przed wyobrażeniami, jakie pchały mu się do głowy.

- Harry, on się martwi – dodał jego brat, a brunet spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, uświadamiając sobie, że rudzielec ma na myśli jego ojca chrzestnego.

- Gdyby się martwił, to by ze mną porozmawiał, a nie ignorował przez ostatnich kilka dni – zauważył, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć wyrzuty, które nie były pierwotnie zamierzone.

- Chce pozwolić samemu podjąć ci decyzję.

- W końcu to ty masz spędzić życie z Malfoyem, a nie on.

- Byłem pewien, że postanowi wybić mi ten pomysł z głowy – powiedział cicho Harry. – Przecież zawsze sprzeciwiał się naszemu związkowi.

- Może w końcu zrozumiał, że jesteś dorosły i masz prawo ułożyć sobie życie?

- Poza tym propozycja Malfoyów w świetle obyczajów czarodziejów, jest całkowicie honorowa i stanowi nie lada wyróżnienie. Raczej nie może narzekać z powodu skoligacenia się z szanowaną i tak wpływową rodziną.

Harry westchnął i podszedł do okna, chcąc przeanalizować to, co usłyszał od bliźniaków.

- Co właściwie przeszkadza ci w podjęciu decyzji? – Rudzielce rozsiedli się w głębokich fotelach, które pojawiły się na ich życzenie. Brunet zrozumiał, że nie pozbędzie się ich, dopóki nie wyjawi wszystkich swoich myśli. Właściwie poczuł, że może to mu pomóc w podjęciu decyzji. Gdy pojawił się trzeci fotel, zajął w nim miejsce. _Przydałoby się coś mocniejszego – _pomyślał, a na stole pojawiła się ognista whiskey. Bliźniaki uśmiechnęli się na ten widok, po czym Fred rozlał podwójną porcję do trzech szklaneczek.

- Właściwie nie wiem – rozpoczął Harry, popijając łyk trunku. – To wszystko jest takie skomplikowane. Z jednej strony, nie marzę o niczym więcej, jak spędzić każdą minutę z Draco. Ostatnie sześć dni były jednymi z najgorszych, od kiedy jesteśmy razem. Każda minuta bez niego uświadamia mi, jak bardzo za nim tęsknię. A z drugiej strony… całe życie to bardzo długo. Jak się okaże, że nie spełniam wszystkich jego oczekiwań? Właściwie spotykamy się dopiero od dobrych czterech miesięcy, a wcześniejsze pięć lat nienawidziliśmy się z całą pasją.

- Zawsze to jakieś intensywne, gorące uczucie. – Zachichotał Fred.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Co będzie jak się nie zgodzę? Oni chyba nie wydają go za jakoś dziewczynę? Przecież on jest gejem.

- Liczą na spadkobiercę. Od wieków uważa się, że potomek powity w wieku siedemnastu a dziewiętnastu lat, ma największą szansę na bycie silnym magicznie. Ma to jakiś związek z ciągle burzącą się w nastolatkach magią. Stąd ta tradycja w starych rodach.

- Ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego? Przecież… - Spojrzał na nich przerażony. – Czarodzieje - mężczyźni nie mogą zajść w ciąże, prawda?

Chłopaki roześmiały się, a Harry poczuł ulgę. Właściwie nie zdziwiłby się jakoś specjalnie, gdyby okazało się to prawdą. Dawno przyzwyczaił się do dowiadywania się, że rzeczy pozornie niemożliwe nie istnieją, gdy w grę wchodzi magia. Jednak poczuł się o wiele lepiej, gdy okazało się, że nie musi obawiać się ciąży. Gdy wyobraził sobie siebie, albo jeszcze gorzej, Draco z wielkim brzuchem, sam się roześmiał.

- W naszym świecie, działa to trochę na podobnej zasadzie jak u mugoli, tylko, że w ich wypadku ojcem może być tylko jedna osoba – wyjaśnił Fred. – Dzięki czarom łączy się dwa męskie DNA, a potem umieszcza się je w organizmie zastępczej matki. Tym samym dziecko ma dwóch biologicznych ojców, choć noszone jest przez kobietę.

- Ale chyba trudno znaleźć taką osobę, która zgodzi się na coś takiego, prawda? – zapytał, nie mogąc sobie wyobrazić, by którakolwiek z jego koleżanek była w stanie zgodzić się zostać zastępczą matką. Jeśli czarodziejska ciąża jest tak samo bolesna i dokuczliwa jak mugolska…

- Właściwie to nie. – Zaśmiał się George. – Wśród starych rodów, prośba o zostanie taką zastępczą matką, odczytywana jest jako honorowa i pojmowana jako zaszczyt, szczególnie, jeśli para pochodzi z szanowanych, wysoko magicznych rodów. Mogę się założyć, że wasza para nie miałaby najmniejszego problemu ze znalezieniem odpowiednich kandydatek, nawet jeśli chcielibyście mieć całą drużynę piłkarską potomków.

Wyobrażenie sobie domu, pełnego dzieci, sprawiło, że Harry'emu zrobiło się ciepło w okolicach serca. Chciałby mieć w końcu pełną i dużą rodzinę. Może nie koniecznie zaraz po skończeniu szkoły, ale gdy do wyboru miał przyszłość z Draco, albo bez niego…

- Jestem pewien, że Malfoyowie pozwolą poczekać wam nawet dwa lata. – Zachichotał Fred. – Będą chcieli też dogłębnie przeanalizować kandydatkę, więc zajmie to sporo czasu.

- Dzięki chłopaki – powiedział po chwili Harry. – Naprawdę mi pomogliście.

* кто вы? - ros. kim jesteś?

** Говори, или бросить заклинание на вас. - ros. Mów, albo rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

W niedzielę rano, Harry miał poważną nerwicę żołądka. Siedział w Wielkiej Sali, pozornie skubiąc śniadanie, a naprawdę obserwując gości, którzy przybywali do zamku na pogrzeb.

Do jadalni wchodzili grupkami, a Gryfon miał wrażenie, że do godziny dziesiątej, o której ma się odbyć pogrzeb, pomieszczenie nie będzie w stanie pomieścić ich wszystkich.

Niektórzy z nowoprzybyłych podchodzili do niego, chcąc się przedstawić i chwilę porozmawiać. Po piątej takiej wycieczce do jego osoby, postanowił opuścić pomieszczenie i pójść do dormitorium. Odzwyczaił się już od tego, że wszyscy chcą zobaczyć jego bliznę.

- Harry, poczekaj – zawołała Hermiona. – Idziemy z tobą.

Przyjaciele dołączyli do niego i razem udali się do Pokoju Wspólnego.

- Dlaczego jesteś taki przygnębiony? – zapytała dziewczyna. – To chyba nie z powodu Dyrektora, prawda?

- Nie Herm, to zupełnie nie to. Ja nie jestem przygnębiony, ale przerażony. - Spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. – Obiecuję, że wieczorem wszystko się samo wyjaśni.

- Skoro tak mówisz. Ale pamiętaj, że nam możesz o wszystkim powiedzieć i zawsze ci pomożemy. – Rudzielec przytaknął stanowczo na słowa dziewczyny.

- Wiem, dziękuję wam.

Rozstali się z dziewczyną przed schodami prowadzącymi do sypialni, ponieważ Hermiona zakomunikowała, że chce się przebrać. Im również to doradziła.

OOO

Pół godziny później, ubrani w czarne, grube szaty czarodziejów, szli na błonia gdzie miał się odbyć pogrzeb. Przy wyjściu dołączyli do nich bliźniacy, Neville i Ginny.

Gdy doszli na miejsce, im oczom ukazał się niecodzienny widok. Przy samym Zakazanym Lesie znajdowało się wielkie podium, gdzie na podwyższeniu i katafalku stała drewniana trumna. Kilka metrów dalej, znajdowała się mównica, a za nią kilka krzeseł, na których siedział już Marks, trzech kandydatów na ministrów, których wizerunek Harry znał z prasy, Snape i McGonagall. Przed podium znajdowała się niezliczona ilość krzeseł i ławek.

Większość miejsc była już zajęta, a i tak ciągle schodzili się nowi goście. Przyjaciele zajęli miejsca w trzecim rzędzie, kiedy dołączył do nich Wolfram, Jean i Luna. Złoty Chłopiec nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec Draco. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że mignęła mu gdzieś postać Toma, ale szybko odrzucił tę myśl. Riddle nie odważyłby się chyba przyjść na pogrzeb, którego pilnują tłumy aurorów. Chociaż teraz i tak by go nie rozpoznali.

Wokół niego panował gwar i pomysł spytania Wolframa o brata musiał zostać odrzucony, ponieważ chłopak siedział kilka krzeseł od niego. Nie chciał też przekazywać takiej wiadomości przez przyjaciół, ponieważ mogliby zacząć coś podejrzewać. Cały czas czuł spokojną obecność Ślizgona w umyślę, więc nie musiał się martwić.

OOO

Draco siedział w najodleglejszym, jak to tylko było możliwe, miejscu od Harry'ego. Od tygodnia próbował chronić swój umysł jak najsilniej, by żadne zagubione emocje nie przedarły się przez osłonę i nie mogły być odczytane przez Gryfona. Chciał aby jego chłopak sam mógł podjąć tą trudną i zobowiązującą decyzję. Musiał przyznać, że chyba pierwszy raz w swoim życiu jest tak przerażony. Każda chwila bez Harry'ego, gdy czuł, że może stracić go na zawsze, była niewyobrażalną katorgą, a z drugiej strony, gdy spotykali się na lekcjach czy w Wielkiej Sali, wcale nie było lepiej. Coś rozdzierało go od środka.

Wymówił się od siedzenia na pogrzebie z przyjaciółmi, prosząc brata, aby przekazał im, że będzie siedział z rodzicami, którzy również przybyli na tę uroczystość. Jego obecność, jako spadkobiercy przy głowie swojej rodziny, była czymś pożądanym w sytuacji, gdy odbywał się ceremoniał z udziałem wszystkich ważnych osób magicznego świata, więc wymówkę uznał za zbawienną. Obok nich siedział również Tom, Remus i Anna. Nikt nie zwracał na nich specjalnie uwagi, ale Malfoy nie mógł nie odczuć paradoksu sytuacji w jakiej się znajdowali. Gdyby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że Voldemort bierze udział w tym obrzędzie…

Jego uwaga została oderwana od ponurych myśli, gdy McGonagall wstała ze swojego krzesła. Od razu wszyscy goście ucichli, a po błoniach poniósł się spokojny, wzmocniony głos Dyrektorki.

- Zebraliśmy się tutaj w celu pożegnania Albusa Percivala Wulfryka BrianaDumbledore'a. Oddał on większość swojego życia, służąc młodszym pokoleniom. Najpierw jako nauczyciel, a potem Dyrektor szkoły. Był typem ckliwego człowieka, który chciał w swoim życiu kontrolować otaczającą go rzeczywistość. Kierował swoim postępowaniem tak, aby w jego mniemaniu, dało to jak najlepsze rezultaty dla innych. Był jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów naszych czasów, co niesie za sobą ogromną odpowiedzialność – jej głos stawał się coraz bardziej apatyczny. - Wiem, że wielu z was czytało artykuły, które w ostatnim czasie były zamieszczane w Proroku. Niestety zarzuty jakie były tam przedstawione, zostały zbadane przez Ministerstwo i potwierdzone. Musimy jednak pamiętać, że profesor Dumbledore poświęcił całe swoje życie w walce ze złem i próbie ochrony naszego świata. Nie wiemy dokładnie, jakie kierowały nim motywy w ostatnich latach życia, ale musimy wierzyć, że ciągle miał on na uwadze jedynie nasze dobro. Może za bardzo chciał nas chronić, co wywołało całą to piramidę nieporozumień.

Jej przemowę przerwał dobiegający od strony jeziora żałobny śpiew. Z każdą chwilą stawał się głośniejszy, aż obecni mogli dostrzec na niebie feniksa. Fawkes wlewał w ich serca swój smutek. Podleciał do mównicy, gdzie Dyrektorka odwiązała coś od jego nóżki. Draco nie mógł zbyt dobrze dostrzec ze swojego miejsca, co jest tam napisane, jednak doskonale rozpoznał zaplombowaną kopertę, z ogromnym stemplem Ministerstwa.

- Zanim odczytam co znajduje się w testamencie profesora Dumbledore'a, jednym z aktów jego woli było, aby przemówiło kilka osób. Są to dla niego szczególne osoby, które cenił i wspierał przez swoje działanie. Proszę o zabranie głosu przez Korneliusza Knota.

_Phi _– zakpił w myślach Malfoy. – _W tym wypadku trzeba by było dodać do listy coś o „wysługiwaniu się". _

Były Minister odczytał przemówienie pełne żalu _z_ _powodu nagłej i niespodziewanej śmierci szanowanego i cenionego człowieka _oraz wspominał o niezliczonych sukcesach, do których miał się przysłużyć Dyrektor. Draco, słuchając słów Knota, nie mógł zrozumieć, jak z osoby, którą kiedyś był Dumbledore, mógł stać się takim perfidnym manipulatorem i człowiekiem dążącym do celu po trupach. I to w dosłownym znaczeniu tych słów.

_Może zawsze taki był, ale wcześniej lepiej to ukrywał_ – pomyślał, widząc jak McGonagall wywołuje kolejną osobę. Mężczyzna, który wszedł na podium miał okazać się jego niesławnym bratem. Nikt specjalnie nie zdziwił się, że część jego mowy dotyczyła anegdot o kozach i wszyscy z ulgą przyjęli jej zakończenie.

Dwie kolejne osoby, to ludzie, z którymi były dyrektor kiedyś podróżował, w poszukiwaniu nowych odkryć, związanych z magią, po odległych krajach. Mówili o młodości, sile i harcie ducha oraz o niezwykłym głodzie wiedzy, jaki miał Albus.

- Dziękuję panie Montgomery, pani Spencer. – McGonagall skinęła głową, schodzącym z podestu ludziom. – Ostatnią osobą, które została proszona przez profesora Dumbledore'a o zabranie głosu, jest… - jej oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, gdy w myślach odczytała zapis – Harry Potter, którego profesor zawsze uważał za syna.

Przez tłum przebiegł szept, a Draco z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie siedział brunet. Był pewny, że jest sparaliżowany z szoku. Kilka sekund później Złoty Chłopiec został wypchnięty przez Hermionę, która odprowadzała go zmartwionym wzrokiem.

Gryfon podszedł do mównicy, nienaturalnie blady.

_XXX_

- Em – odchrząknął. Jego głos został magicznie pogłośniony i Harry zadrżał przestraszony, pod wpływem dźwięku jaki z siebie wydobył. – Chciałem wam powiedzieć…

_Ty głupku, nie jąkaj się, tylko weź się w garść. _– Brunet usłyszał Draco w swojej głowie i o ile to możliwe poczuł się jeszcze bardziej sparaliżowany.

_Smoku, ja… - _próbował mu powiedzieć, że za nim tęskni i nie może bez niego żyć…

_Cicho, powtarzaj za mną, bo wszyscy na ciebie patrzą – _chwilowa ulga, została bezpowrotnie zbezczeszczona przez tłum, który wlepiał w niego oczy z zainteresowaniem_. – Profesor Dumbledore był bardzo mądrym człowiekiem…_

_- Profesor Dumbledore był bardzo mądrym człowiekiem… - _powtórzył niepewnym głosem.

_Dbał o szkołę, swoich uczniów i grono pedagogiczne._

- Dbał o szkołę, swoich uczniów i grono pedagogiczne.

_Niewielu ludzi miało w sobie tyle determinacji, by poświęcić całe swoje życie dla czarodziejskiego świata._

- Niewielu ludzi miało w sobie tyle determinacji, by poświęcić całe swoje życie dla czarodziejskiego świata.

_To nie pora, ani czas na to, abym kwestionował jego decyzję._

- To nie pora, ani czas na to, abym kwestionował jego decyzję.

_Mimo to wierzę, że wszystko co robił, czynił dla dobra całej społeczności czarodziejów._

- Mimo wszystko wierzę, że wszystko co robił, czynił dla dobra całej społeczności czarodziejów.

_Nawet najwięksi ludzie mogą popełniać błędy, ale w przeciwieństwie do naszych potknięć, u nich zostaną one zawsze zauważone i skrytykowane._

- Nawet najwięksi ludzie mogą popełniać błędy, ale w przeciwieństwie do naszych potknięć, u nich zostaną one zawsze zauważone i skrytykowane.

_Pozwólmy zachować sobie w pamięci obraz człowieka, który poświęcił własne życie dla nas._

- Pozwólmy zachować sobie w pamięci obraz człowieka, który poświęcił własne życie dla nas.

_A błędy, które popełnił, niech będą dla nas przestrogą._

Poczuł w tym momencie, że Draco usuwa się z jego umysłu, a on nie może w żaden sposób temu przeszkodzić.

- A błędy, które popełnił, niech będą dla nas przestrogą – powtórzył. A wśród tłumu dało słyszeć się pomruki zgody.

Harry z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył jak w momencie zakończenia jego mowy, trumna stanęła w płomieniach. Chciał krzyknąć wstrząśnięty, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa. Do jego uszu dobiegła głośna pieśń, niosąca się po błoniach, gdy Fewkes wzleciał w powietrze, zataczając kręgi nad tłumem. Magiczny ogień w kilka chwil strawił drewnianą skrzynkę i znajdujące się w niej ciało. Płomienie zniknęły, pozostawiając po sobie ślad obecności, w postaci kupki popiołu.

Jak przez mgłę dotarło do jego uszu zdanie, które powtórzyła większość stojących obok niego ludzi: „_Laat je lichaam, kracht en ziel, sluit met de natur._"*

Musiało być jakimś rodzajem zaklęcia, bo w chwili gdy skończyli, Gryfon zobaczył, że coś, jakby wiatr, poderwało z podestu popiół. Został on podniesiony do góry, tworząc coraz większy wir, aż w rezultacie, proch zniknął im z oczu. Harry zastanawiał się czy była to sprawa magii i został on gdzieś przeniesiony, czy może pod wpływem modlitwy naprawdę wiatr rozwiał popiół po błoniach.

Dopiero ponowne wystąpienie profesor McGonagall sprawiło, że Harry powrócił myślami do realnego świata. Całe to wydarzenie było po prostu magiczne. Z trudem otrząsnął się.

- Mam obowiązek odczytania teraz testamentu, który został sporządzony przez Dyrektora. Chciałabym dodać, że na dokumencie widnieje data, która poprzedza zaledwie kilka godzin jego śmierć, tak jakby profesor Dumbledore był świadomy tego, co może się zdarzyć.

_Ja Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore, w pełni władz umysłowych, chciałbym oświadczyć wszystkim swoją ostatnią wolę, która jak następuje:_

_Swój majątek chciałbym zapisać, osobie, która wykazała się większą siłą niż mógłbym się tego spodziewać. Świadom mojej bliskiej śmierci, ze względu na złamanie przyrzeczenia, dostrzegłem, że atak na tego młodego człowieka był błędem. Jedyne usprawiedliwienie, jakie mam na swoją obronę, to to, że moje działania miały na celu obronę naszej społeczności przed wpływami, które mogłyby nas zniszczyć. Moje postępowanie i jego skutki może jedynie ocenić historia, bo na zmianę decyzji jest już za późno. Chcę przekazać zawartość mojej skrzynki w banku u Gringotta numer 718 oraz moją rodziną posiadłość - Green Gable - w Irlandii, panu Draconowi Malfoyowi, jako zadośćuczynienie mojego postępowania. Magiczne przedmioty jakie miałem w swoim posiadaniu, niech zostaną własnością szkoły, w której spędziłem prawie całe swoje życie. Drogiego mojemu sercu feniksowi, Faweksowi pozwalam na wybór nowego czarodzieja, na swojego pana, choć jestem prawie pewny, jaką decyzję podejmie._

_Podpisano._

_Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore_

Złoty Chłopiec z niedowierzaniem słuchał ostatniej woli dyrektora.

- Najpierw próbował zabić Draco, a teraz chce go przekupić? Po co niby? Chce wybaczenia po śmierci? Przecież to niedorzeczne, Malfoyowie nigdy nie przyjmą jego pieniędzy.

- Harry, testamenty czarodziejów są niepodważalne. Nie można nie przyjąć czegoś, co zostało nam zapisane, chyba, że stanowi to przedmiot zagrażający życiu, albo umieszczony na liście rzeczy zakazanych – poinformował go Ron. – A o ile wiem, ani pieniądze, ani ten dom nie zjedzą Malfoya.

- To jest chore, przecież… - Urwał, gdy poczuł ciężar na swoim ramieniu. Fawkes wylądował na jego ręce i zaświergotał cicho. – O... – wydusił z siebie, patrząc na feniksa z szeroko otwartą buzią.

Rudzielec zaśmiał się.

- Przykro mi Harry, ale Fawkes wybrał sobie ciebie na nowego pana i nie możesz mu odmówić – poinformował Gryfona Wolfram. – I to nie przez testament, ale przez to, że wybór feniksa, jest dla każdego czarodzieja, największym zaszczytem.

- Mam dosyć tych wszystkich czarodziejskich praw, obowiązków i honorowych próśb – mamrotał pod nosem brunet, ale pogłaskał z uczuciem siedzącego mu na ramieniu ptaka, który odwdzięczył się świergotem. W końcu Fawkes ocalił mu kiedyś życie…

OOO

Harry krytycznie przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Nigdy nie był tak wdzięczny Snape'owi za kupno mu nowych ubrań. Założył na siebie ciemnozieloną koszulę, ciemny krawat i czarny garnitur. Ugładził średniej długości włosy, na tyle, na ile było to możliwe. Co prawda, dzięki wybranemu przez Draco stylowi strzyżenia, układały się one całkiem dobrze, ale dzisiaj wszystko musiało być perfekcyjne.

- Stary, co ty się tak stroisz? – zapytał Ron, wchodząc do pokoju.

- Kolacja – mruknął brunet.

- Masz randkę z Draco? Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie szykowałeś. Jakaś rocznica czy coś? – dopytywał się rudzielec.

- Coś w tym guście.

- No weź, nie bądź taki tajemniczy…

Jak na komendę odwrócili się w kierunku drzwi, gdy usłyszeli natarczywe pukanie. Goście, nie czekając na zaproszenie, weszli do środka. Młody Malfoy i Mistrz Eliksirów. Obaj mieli na sobie eleganckie szaty.

- Potter, a ty jeszcze nie gotowy? – warknął Snape. – Draco jest już na miejscu.

- Masz randkę z Draco, Snapem czy Wolframem? – zapytał zagubiony rudzielec, szeptem.

- Kotku, a ty dlaczego jeszcze nieprzebrany? – Czarnowłosy chłopak pokręcił głową z oburzeniem, wyjął różdżkę, przywołał z szafy Weasleya wyjściową szatę i zaklęciem zmienił mu ubranie i buty. Jeszcze jedno sprawiło, że włosy chłopaka wyglądały jakby zostały uczesane. – Przecież mówiłem, że masz się dzisiaj na wieczór przygotować, a teraz nie ma już na to czasu.

- Nie myślałem, że o _takie_ przygotowanie ci chodzi – mamrotał Ron pod nosem. A Wolfram z jakiegoś powodu, figlarnie się uśmiechnął. – Gdzie my właściwie idziemy?

Snape i Malfoy, spojrzeli na Harry'ego zdziwieni, że nie powiedział nic przyjaciołom, a ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Rodzice zaprosili nas na kolacje – poinformował czarnowłosy chłopak, popychając rudzielca do drzwi.

Złoty Chłopiec zauważył, że jego chrzestny mu się przygląda. To była chyba pierwsza okazja od chwili propozycji państwa Malfoyów, w której profesor poświęcił mu swoją uwagę. Harry nie był przygotowany na delikatny uśmiech, który wypłynął na usta Mistrza Eliksirów i pocieszający uścisk na ramieniu, ale najbardziej zaskoczyły go słowa mężczyzny.

- Wiem, że podjąłeś słuszną decyzję. Zasługujesz na prawdziwą rodzinę, a wiem, że Draco ci ją zapewni. Już zostaliście połączeniu niezwykle silną, magiczną więzią, więc nawet gdybym chciał protestować, a z różnych względów nie zamierzam tego robić, to i tak na nic by się to nie zdało. Ja jednak wierzę, że macie przed sobą wspólną przyszłość. Znajdziesz z Draco w końcu szczęście, Harry. Nawet gdyby w twoim mniemaniu miało to być zostanie Aurorem czy zawodowym graczem quidditcha. – Mężczyzna skrzywił się na tą myśl.

Chłopak odruchowo zachichotał.

- Dziękuję – powiedział po chwili. – Naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy twoje wsparcie.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i przybrał swoją stałą, bezuczuciową maskę.

- Chodźmy, chyba nie chcesz spóźnić się na własne zaręczyny. – Uniósł pytająco brew. – Ja w każdym razie, nie zamierzam przegapić widoku szoku na twarzach twoich przyjaciół.

OOO

Wyszli z dormitorium. W Pokoju Wspólnym czekali już na nich Ron, Wolfram i wystrojona Hermiona.

- Tom mnie zaprosił – powiedziała, widząc zdziwioną minę Harry'ego. – Dobrze wyglądasz.

- Ty również. – Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech. – Ale lepiej już stąd chodźmy, bo nasi domownicy dziwnie się na nas patrzą.

Uczniowie siedzący w pomieszczeniu faktycznie przyglądali im się z zainteresowaniem. W końcu niecodziennie gościli w swoich progach Mistrza Eliksirów. A dodatkowo wyglądało to tak, jakby profesor z kilkoma osobami wybierał się na jakieś przyjęcie.

Ewakuowali się na zewnątrz, odprowadzeni chichotami i szeptami.

- Nie możemy tutaj użyć tego świstoklika? – zapytał Harry. – Niekoniecznie uśmiecha mi się wędrowanie przez cały zamek w takim stroju.

- Niech będzie – powiedział Snape, wyjmując z kieszeni monetę. – Ale tylko tym razem.

- Dlaczego właściwie zawsze wychodzimy na zewnętrz, skoro działają one wszędzie?

- Jak to dlaczego? – Zdziwił się Wolfram, jakby Harry powiedział coś gorszącego. – Przecież to niegrzeczne przenosić się z czyjegoś domu, a tym bardziej do.

Gryfon uznał, że nigdy nie zrozumie etykiety panującej wśród czarodziejów.

Wylądowali w ogrodzie. Jego przyjaciele żartowali między sobą, a on nie umiał skupić się na tym, co mówią.

Intensywne myśli zaprzątały jego umysł tak, że nawet nie zauważył gdy znaleźli się w Sali Balowej. Po prawej stronie stał obficie zastawiony stół. W pomieszczeniu czekali już na nich Narcyza, Lucjusz, Tom i Draco. Blondyn wyglądał perfekcyjnie pod każdym względem.

Ubrany w jasny garnitur, prezentował się jak młody bóg. Gryfon nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu, szczególnie, że zauważył głodne spojrzenie Ślizgona względem jego osoby.

Jak w transie został pokierowany przez gospodynie do stołu, a fatum sprawiło, że blondyn został posadzony dokładnie naprzeciwko niego. Zdecydowanie nie pomogło to Gryfonowi w koncentracji.

Na stole pojawiły się smakowicie pachnące dania, ale on nie miał ochoty niczego jeść. Obawiał się, że jego żołądek może nie wytrzymać napięcia, które odczuwał. Nałożył sobie niewielką porcję czegoś, co przypominało sałatkę z kurczaka, by nie narażać się na zbędne pytania. Sięgnął po kromkę chleba w tym samym czasie, co Draco. Gdy ich ręce otarły się o siebie, poczuł dziwny dreszcz i był pewny, że na jego policzkach pojawił się czerwony rumieniec.

- Co wy dzisiaj tacy nieśmiali, co? - zapytał Ron z pełną buzią czegoś, co przynajmniej na talerzu wyglądało wykwintnie, a w jego na pół zamkniętych ustach tworzyło papkę. - Zawsze tacy pewni siebie byliście... A teraz czerwienicie się przy małym zetknięciu rąk?

- Ron! - Upomniał go Wolfram, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Przymknij się lepiej - wyszeptał mu do ucha, gdyż siedział tuż obok niego.

Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do opychania się nałożonymi na talerz potrawami.

Resztę kolacji spędził patrząc się uparcie, w ledwo ruszoną sałatkę. Gdy ten katorżniczy posiłek dobiegło końca, poczuł, że z jeszcze niedawno zarumienionej twarzy, odpływają wszystkie kolory, a oszalałe serce zaraz chyba wyskoczy mu z piersi.

Draco podniósł się ze swojego miejsca.

- Gdybyście nie mieli nic przeciwko, chciałbym coś ogłosić.

Goście z zainteresowaniem patrzyli jak Ślizgon, obszedł stół i stanął naprzeciwko Harry'ego, który również podniósł się ze swojego miejsca.

Wyjął z kieszeni niewielkie pudełeczko i ukląkł na jedno kolano przed Gryfonem. Otworzył zawiniątko, pokazując brunetowi znajdujący się w środku, złoty sygnet z białym kamieniem.

- Harry… - zaczął. – Wiesz o co chcę cię zapytać, lecz proszę, wysłuchaj najpierw tego, co chcę ci powiedzieć. – Westchnął głęboko. – Pamiętasz, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy? To było tak dawno temu, a ja ciągle żałuję, że mi wtedy odmówiłeś. Wiem, że zachowywałem się wtedy jak rozpuszczony bachor i może jeszcze mi nie przeszło to do końca. – Zachichotał nerwowo. – Bardzo mnie bolała twoja odpowiedź, ale możliwe, że sobie wtedy na to zasłużyłem. Następne lata bezmyślnej nienawiści upłynęły, a spowodowane były jednym głupim nieporozumieniem między nami. Teraz wszystko się jednak zmieniło. Odkąd mogłem cię lepiej poznać, zrozumiałem, że nie mogę bez ciebie żyć. Jesteś dla mnie jak powietrze, bez którego nie mogę oddychać. Jak woda, bez której picia, nie mogę żyć. Chciałbym być z tobą na zawsze, dlatego mam nadzieję, że tym razem mi nie odmówisz. Harry… czy zgodzisz się zostać moim mężem?

Gryfon słyszał jak w pokoju jego przyjaciele wstrzymują oddech.

- Draco - poczuł, jak do jego oczu napływają łzy. Ślizgon, gdy tylko to dostrzegł, podniósł się przestraszony, myśląc, że coś się stało. Kiedy stanął, usłyszał wypowiadane przez Gryfona, upragnione słowa. – Kocham cię, Smoku. Oczywiście, że chcę zostać twoim mężem. – Harry zamknął go w silnym uścisku. Świadomość wypowiedzianych słów sprawiła, że on również odczuł wzruszenie. Nigdy w życiu nie był tak szczęśliwy jak teraz.

_Więc jednak się zgodziłeś. _– Blondyn uśmiechnął się radośnie.

_Tak, nie mógłbym bez ciebie żyć_ – odpowiedział Gryfon. _– Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie, Smoku._

_Ja ciebie również, Gryfiaku._

Odsunęli się do siebie, zdziwieni nagłym szumem, który doszedł do ich uszu. Ślizgon wsunął mu sygnet na palec.

- Mam coś jeszcze dla ciebie. To również część tradycji. Ojcze – zwrócił się do mężczyzny stojącego za nim. Lucjusz doskonale wiedział czego oczekuje od niego syn, więc wyjął z kieszeni w szacie podłużne pudełko, które mu podał. – To medalion z herbem naszej rodziny. Od dzisiaj ty również jesteś jej częścią. Dopóki nie zostaniesz mi zaślubiony, na znak przynależności do Malfoyów możesz nosić ten medalion.

Założył mu na szyję złoty łańcuszek z okrągłą przywieszką, na której wypukły był kształt węża oplecionego wzdłuż różdżki.

- Chłopaki, gratuluje! – powiedziała Hermiona. Harry uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy i objął swojego narzeczonego ramieniem.

- Braciszku, ale się ustawiłeś. – Zaśmiał się Wolfram. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że rodzice się na to zgodzili.

- Stary... – Dołączył do nich Ron. – Ty naprawdę zamierzasz wziąć ślub? Taki prawdziwy? – obecni zaśmiali się. – Ja wiem, że istnieje ta śmieszna tradycja siedemnastu lat, ale…

- Kumplu. – Zaśmiał się brunet. – Muszę ci przypomnieć, że Wolfram również za rok osiągnie pełnoletniość.

Rudzielec wyglądał jakby strzelił w niego piorun.

- Panie Potter, witamy w rodzinie – powiedział Lucjusz. – Ja i moja żona, bardzo cieszymy się z pańskiej decyzji. I mamy nadzieję, że nie ma pan nam za złe tego małego ultimatum jakie przed tobą i Draconem postawiliśmy.

- Nie, jestem zbyt szczęśliwy. – Obdarzył dorosłych lekkim uśmiechem.

OOO

Gdy już znaleźli się w pokoju Draco, było dobrze po północy. Harry stanął przy drzwiach i patrzył jak Ślizgon idzie powoli w stronę łóżka. Malfoy poluźnił sobie krawat, a następnie go ściągnął. Kilka chwil później na ziemi znalazła się marynarka. Harry ruszył w jego stronę, zafascynowany każdym wolno odkrywanym, kawałkiem alabastrowej skóry blondyna.

- Draco - wyszeptał, gdy już obydwoje byli nadzy i leżeli wtuleni w siebie na łóżku. Po tym, jak się rozebrali po prostu położyli się, odpoczywając w swoich ramionach, po tygodniu pełnym niepokojów i nerwów. - Draco – powtórzył - Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda?

- Wiem Gryfiaku. Powiedziałeś mi to już dzisiaj.

- Tak, ale mam ochotę to powtarzać co chwilę. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo tęskniłem za tobą przez ten tydzień. Za każdym razem, gdy cię widziałem, chciałem do ciebie podejść. Porozmawiać z tobą, przytulić, pocałować. Nie mogłem znieść tej separacji. Cieszę się, że teraz już zawsze będziemy razem i nie będę musiał przez to już nigdy przechodzić.

- Harry, ja również cię kocham, najbardziej na świecie. - Ich usta spotkały się w namiętnym pocałunku. Złoty medalion odbijał się od nagiej piersi Gryfona, póki nie został zakryty drugim ciałem. Pełen pasji taniec ich ciał, był odpowiedzią na poczucie pustki, przepełniającą ich duszę, gdy nie mogli być razem. Noc była długa, a oni postanowili wykorzystać każdą sekundę, by zadowolić swojego kochanka. Chcieli tym aktem przypieczętować swoje zaręczyny.

OOO

Obudzili się wcześnie rano, wtuleni w ciało kochanego przez siebie mężczyzny. Szczęśliwi i pozbawieni zmartwień dnia codziennego.

Wzięli wspólny prysznic, po czym ubrali się i zeszli na dół.

Oprócz nich, w dworku byli tylko państwo Malfoyowie. Wczorajsi goście, wrócili do zamku zaraz po kolacji.

Wymienili standardowe, grzecznościowe formułki, po czym siecią Fiuu dostali się do kominka Severusa. Mężczyzna był już pewnie na śniadaniu, ponieważ gabinet był pusty.

Udali się do Wielkiej Sali, by zjeść wspólnie z przyjaciółmi posiłek. Harry czuł ciężar sygnetu na palcu i zimny dotyk medalionu na piersi. Nigdy nie nosił biżuterii oprócz łańcuszków, a ta, poza wyrazem bogactwa, niosła z sobą informację o jego narzeczeństwie. Na początku myślał, że będzie chciał zostawić tą wiadomość dla siebie, nie afiszować się, ale w tej chwili chciałby pokazać swoje szczęście całemu światu.

Weszli do sali i skierowali się do stolika Ravenclawu, gdzie siedzieli już ich przyjaciele. Zajęli wolne miejsca i nałożyli sobie tosty.

- Harry, co ty masz na palcu? – zapytał zdumiony Neville, gdy Gryfon podniósł kanapkę do ust.

Zaraz wszyscy przybliżyli się by lepiej zobaczyć. Kilka osób z różnych domów, siedzących niedaleko nich, zainteresowało się nagłym poruszeniem przyjaciół.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał ktoś, z przodu stołu.

Harry podniósł głowę i zauważył, że większość będących na śniadaniu uczniów, pytającym wzrokiem wpatruje się w ich grupę. Speszył się trochę. Miał zamiar wyjaśnić sytuację, ale Draco ubiegł go, wstając.

- Wczoraj oświadczyłem się Harry'emu – zakomunikował z uśmiechem. – A on zgodził się zostać moim mężem.

Złoty Chłopiec widział szok na twarzach znajomych, po chwili gdzieś w głębi sali rozległy się pojedyncze gwizdy i oklaski.

OOO

Zajęcia dzisiejszego dnia mieli wspólnie, więc ciągle spotykali się z ciekawymi spojrzeniami ze strony uczniów. Szczególnie tych, którzy nie byli rano na śniadaniu. Idąc korytarzem, co jakiś czas byli zaczepiani, ponieważ znajomi chcieli albo dowiedzieć się, czy plotki są prawdą, albo zwyczaje im pogratulować. Harry spodziewał się, że ktoś będzie wypominał im młody wiek czy pośpiech, ale wyglądało na to, że nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi.

Nawet niektórzy nauczyciele, postanowili im powinszować wspaniałego wyboru.

OOO

Wieczorem Harry i Draco szli do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru. Umówili się tam z Ronem i Wolframem na podwójną partię szachów. Kiedy tylko rudzielec odkrył zamiłowanie Malfoyów do tej gry, często spędzali wieczory na mini rozgrywkach.

Przeszli przez portret Grubej Damy i zobaczyli, że chłopaki są już w pokoju.

- Cześć, zaczynamy? – zapytał brunet.

- Tak, ale dzisiaj zmienimy scenerię – poinformował Wolfram.

Harry i Draco spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni, ale jedynie wzruszyli ramionami.

- To gdzie idziemy? – Zapytał blondyn.

- Zobaczycie, chodźcie. – Rudzielec popchnął ich w kierunku wyjścia z pomieszczenia.

OOO

Kilka minut później stanęli przed drzwiami Pokoju Życzeń. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś jest w środku, skoro wejście do pomieszczenia było widoczne.

- Ron, chcesz zagrać w żywe szachy? – Harry zachichotał, przypominając sobie zwycięską partię, jaką rozegrali na pierwszym roku, próbując przedrzeć się do komnaty, gdzie znajdował się Kamień Filozoficzny. – Pamiętaj, że to nie najlepszy pomysł, w końcu skończyliśmy później w skrzydle szpitalnym.

- Tobie pomógł w tym jeszcze Voldemort – zauważył Weasley. – Ale to nie to. Wchodźcie – zachęcił.

Draco otworzył drzwi. Pokój był ciemny, ale gdy blondyn poczuł, że Harry wślizgnął się za nim do środka, natychmiast zapaliło się światło.

- NIESPODZIANKA!

Zaskoczeni spojrzeli na uśmiechających się do nich przyjaciół. Hermiona obdarzyła ich swoim najpiękniejszym uśmiechem. Neville stał obok Jean, a Złoty Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że obejmuje ją nieśmiało w pasie. Luna i Ginny przyglądały się im wzrokiem wyrażającym szczęście jakie czuły, z powodu ich decyzji. Fred i George, ubrani w ciemną skórę, szczerzyli się do nich. Po ich twarzach i wyglądzie sali od razu było widać, że oni są organizatorami imprezy. W pomieszczeniu poza nimi, znajdowała się jeszcze cała masa innych uczniów.

Pokój wyglądał jak połączenie dyskoteki i luksusowego klubu nocnego. Był prawie tak duży jak Wielka Sala. Ogromny bar na środku pomieszczenia, ukazywał największą kolekcję alkoholu jaką kiedykolwiek widział Harry. Od piwa kremowego po najróżniejsze koniaki, wina i whisky. Pokój oświetlony był obracającą się pod sufitem kulą dyskotekową oraz migotającymi światłami, zwisającymi z sufitów, o najróżniejszych kolorach. W rogu znajdowały się boksy, za którymi można było odpocząć po tańcach na ogromnym parkiecie. Zdziwiony brunet zauważył, że obok baru, na podwyższeniu, znajduje się rura do tańczenia. Wyobraźnia podsunęła mu wizję bliźniaków, którzy zmuszają jego albo Draco do jej użycia.

W razie potrzeby postanowił wybić im ten pomysł z głowy.

- Chyba nie myśleliście, że odpuścimy sobie okazję do świętowania. – Zaśmiał się Fred, zarzucając im ręce na ramiona.

- Skoro nie zaprosiliście nas na zaręczyny – dopowiedział George – to sami postanowiliśmy zorganizować dodatkową imprezę.

- Harry, gratuluję – Luna przytuliła go mocno. – Jestem pewna, że będziesz bardzo szczęśliwy.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedział lekko zmieszany. Panna Lovegood wyglądała dziś zupełnie inaczej, niż miał okazję widzieć ją w poprzednich latach. Miała na sobie atłasową, jasnoniebieską sukienkę, kończącą się powyżej kolan. Długie, blond włosy, gęstymi falami spływały jej na plecy, długością sięgając aż do pasa. Lekko spięte po bokach, sprawiały, że jej twarz była odkryta, ukazując nieskazitelną cerę, zgrabny nosek i wielkie srebrno-niebieskie oczy. I to właśnie one najbardziej przyciągnęły wzrok Harry'ego. Zazwyczaj dziewczyna unikała kontaktu wzrokowego, a same jej oczy wyglądały jakby były zasnute lekką mgiełką. Dzisiaj Luna patrzyła na niego mocnym i pełnym pewności wzrokiem.

Nie mógł długo zastanawiać się nad jej zmianą, ponieważ Krukonka, przesunęła się aby złożyć gratulację Draco, a jej miejsce, w ramionach Harry'ego zastąpiła Ginny.

- Nareszcie będziesz szczęśliwy – powiedziała, patrząc na niego ufnie. Miała na sobie zieloną, zwiewną sukienkę. W oczach bruneta, dziewczyna wręcz promieniała, zarażając swoim humorem wszystkich wokół. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Neville podszedł do Złotego Chłopca razem z Jean. Ich ręce, co jakiś czas ocierały się o siebie.

- Gratuluje kumplu, kiedy możemy spodziewać się ślubu? – On również go przytulił, a w jego ślad poszła Krukonka, choć jej gest był bardzo nieśmiały. Szybko wróciła do bezpiecznego miejsca przy Neville'u.

- Jeszcze nie ustaliliśmy – odpowiedział, właściwie dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, że zapomnieli o tym, jakże istotnym szczególe.

- Według tradycji to rodzice, albo jak w twoim wypadku, opiekun, ustalają dogodny dla obu rodzin termin. Zazwyczaj ma to miejsce nie dalej niż dwa, trzy tygodnie po oficjalnych oświadczynach, choć większość par jest sobie obiecana od jakiegoś czasu.

- Dwa tygodnie? – zapytał lekko zaniepokojony, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że istniała możliwość, aby za tak krótki okres mógłby być już zamężny.

Blondyn oplótł swoją rękę wokół jego pasa.

- Nie przejmuj się, zawsze możemy się nie zgodzić, albo uciec do Las Vegas i tam wziąć ślub – pocieszył go. – Pieprzyć tradycję. Choć nie powiem, że nie podoba mi się pomysł poślubienia cię tak szybko. Wtedy przynajmniej wszyscy zobaczą, że jesteś mój. – Przycisnął bok jego bioder do swojego, wyrażając tym zaborczość.

- Nie wiedziałem Smoku, że jesteś o mnie taki zazdrosny – powiedział brunet, uśmiechając się figlarnie.

- To lepiej byś o tym pamiętał. Kręci się tu zbyt wielu samotnych facetów. – Uważnie przyjrzał się kilkunastu uczniom, którzy czekali, aby złożyć im gratulacje.

Harry zachichotał.

- Jestem tylko twój – wyszeptał Ślizgonowi do ucha. – I ty również należysz do mnie.

Nie mogli dłużej zajmować się sobą, ponieważ dopchała się w końcu do nich Hermiona.

- Chłopaki… - powiedziała drżącym głosem. Jej oczy błyszczały, jakby próbowała powstrzymać się przed płaczem.

- Hermi, ty się uśmiechaj, a nie rozklejaj. – Brunet przytulił mocno przyjaciółkę.

- Wiem, wiem – powiedziała stłumionym głosem. – Ja po prostu tak bardzo cieszę się, że w końcu będziesz miał normalną rodzinę i będziesz szczęśliwy.

- No nie wiem, czy Snape'a i Malfoyów można nazwać „normalną rodziną"…

Dziewczyna zachichotała, odsuwając się od przyjaciela. Draco jedynie wywrócił oczami.

- Na pewno nie będziemy normalną rodziną, Harry – poinformował go Draco. - Zazwyczaj magiczne małżeństwo sypia ze sobą przeciętnie jeszcze ze dwa lata po ślubie, aż urodzi się dwóch potomków. Potem zaczynają się zajmować własnymi sprawami, jak praca czy wydawanie kolejnych bankietów. Ja na pewno nie pozwolę ci, na zmuszenie mnie do celibatu.

- Tak, Smoku. – Zaśmiał się Potter. – Będziemy parą stupięćdziesięcioletnich, wciąż kopulujących ze sobą staruszków. A dlaczego akurat dwóch potomków?

- Na wszelki wypadek, jakby jeden z nich, w jakiś sposób splamił swój honor. Muszą mieć zastępstwo, by nie musieć przekazywać swojego majątku dalszej rodzinie. Stare rody mają zazwyczaj bardzo sztywne zasady, a wiesz jaka jest ta dzisiejsza młodzież… za grosz szacunku do tradycji.

We trójkę wybuchli śmiechem.

- No, nie maż się już, bo zniszczysz mi koszulę… - powiedział blondyn, kiedy to on znalazł się w uścisku dziewczyny.

- Chociaż raz mógłbyś pocieszyć kobietę, Malfoy – odpowiedziała mu zadziornym tonem.

- Granger, sama możliwość patrzenia na moją osobę, powinna być na miarę najlepszego daru, który sprawia, że wszyscy zapominają o swoich nic nieznaczących smutkach czy problemach. Wiem, że niejedna chciałaby liczyć na więcej, ale wybacz… kobiece piersi są takie nieestetyczne… - powiedział z niesmakiem.

- Lepsze to od patrzenia na megalomana z przerośniętym ego, którym zapewne rekompensuje sobie ubytek w spodniach – odgryzła się, a oczy błyszczały jej radośnie.

- Moja droga – odpowiedział niewzruszony Draco – mogę cię zapewnić, że nikt jeszcze nie narzekał na moje osiem cali. A jeśli nie wierzysz, to mogę dokładnie opisać ci jęki Harry'ego, które potwierdzają moje słowa, każdego dnia.

Dziewczyna spłonęła niewielkim rumieńcem.

- Spokój Smoku, bo zaraz się zagalopujesz… - upomniał go Złoty Chłopiec, na pół zawstydzony, na pół rozbawiony. Życie ze Ślizgonem na pewno nie będzie nudne. – Poza tym jestem pewien, że nie widziałem więcej niż siedem cali, no może siedem i pół…

- Widocznie eliksir który miał ci poprawić wzrok nie działa jak należy, Gryfiaku. Jestem pewien, co najmniej ośmiu.

- To może ja już pójdę… - powiedziała nieśmiało dziewczyna, odprowadzona śmiechem chłopaków.

Kilkanaście minut później, gdy już wysłuchali kolejnych gratulacji od chyba wszystkich, którzy znajdowali się w pokoju, ich uwagę przykuła para bliźniaków, którzy najpierw do nich pomachali, a przybrawszy diabelski uśmiech, podążyli w stronę Rona.

Chłopak miał w ręku szklankę napełnioną jakimś bursztynowym alkoholem i stał odwrócony plecami do kierunku, z którego nadchodzili bracia. Lekkie rumieńce na jego twarzy potwierdzały, że nie jest to jego pierwsza porcja, jednak nadal prosto trzymał się na nogach i oprócz twarzy, nic nie zdradzało jego domniemanego stanu.

- Braciszku - poklepali go po ramieniu, a on lekko podskoczył na ten nagły gest. Wyszeptali mu coś do ucha, sprawiając, że jego rumieniec, z każdym słowem powiększał się. Fred wyjął mu swobodnie z ręki szklankę, a potem wyczekująco spojrzeli na najmłodszego Weasleya.

- Nie ma mowy! – krzyknął desperacko Ron, gdy tylko udało mu się odzyskać zdolność mówienia.

Wolfram, stojący obok niego, przybrał minę szczeniaka, który prosi o kość. To zdecydowanie nie była typowa, malfoyowska postawa.

- Nie wrobicie mnie w to! – bronił się dalej. – Ja - powiedział słabiej, gdy popatrzył na swojego chłopaka.

- Ależ nie ma się czym martwić – zaczął George.

- To tylko mała, niewinna zabawa, która sprawi Wolframowi przyjemność. No nie daj się dłużej prosić. Jesteśmy pewni, że on by się dla ciebie poświęcił.

- Ale ja nie chce – burknął, rozglądając się desperacko, jakby szukał kogoś, kto wyplącze go z tej zwariowanej, w jego mniemaniu, sytuacji.

Fred przybliżył się znów do niego i wyszeptał kolejne zdanie do jego ucha, a twarz Rona przybrała teraz odcień dorodnej piwonii.

Bliźniaki złapały z dwóch stron swojego, jawnie pokonanego brata i popchnęli w kierunku podwyższenia, obok barku. Chłopak stał tam zawstydzony i jednocześnie trochę zły. Wolfram natomiast rozsiadł się praktycznie naprzeciwko niego, w fotelu, który pojawił się na jego osobiste życzenie. W spokoju patrzył na to, co miało za chwilę rozegrać się przed jego oczami, pozornie spokojny, a jego emocje zdradzał jedynie szybki oddech. Popatrzył głęboko w oczy swojemu chłopakowi i w tej chwili Ron złamał się całkowicie.

Nie chcąc jednak zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi, ponieważ w pomieszczeniu było dużo tańczącej ze sobą młodzieży, rudzielec okręcił się dookoła rury. Zaczepił o nią nogą i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Po chwili zerwał się jak oparzony, jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co naprawdę robi, usiadł ciężko na podłodze i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- No co ci się stało? – zapytał Fred. – Całkiem dobrze ci szło braciszku.

- Po prostu nie mogę - wymruczał żałośnie w ręce.

Widząc to wszystko Wolfram, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, że rudzielec nie da się namówić na taniec przy rurze, nie przy tych wszystkich ludziach. Był zdziwiony, że w ogóle udało się go namówić na spróbowanie czegoś takiego. Jednak teraz, kiedy choć w minimalnym stopniu, zmniejszył swoje opory, łatwiej będzie go namówić na prywatny pokaz w sypialni. Wstał z fotela, który natychmiast zniknął i położył chłopakowi rękę na ramieniu. Ten spojrzał na niego smutno, po czym jakby odczytał myśli Ślizgona, wstał i ruszył z nim szybkim krokiem, w kierunku wyjścia. Odprowadzeni zostali głośnym śmiechem bliźniaków i kilkoma delikatnymi półuśmiechami na twarzach przyjaciół.

Brunet również się uśmiechnął, po czym przerzucił swój wzrok na stojącego obok niego blondyna. On miał natomiast bardzo poważną minę.

- Gryfiaku – zaczął, a po chwili jego głos stał się mocniejszy, muzyka ucichła, a goście zwrócili się w ich stronę. – Wiem, że już raz cię o to prosiłem i jestem niezmiernie szczęśliwy z odpowiedzi jaką otrzymałem. Teraz jednak chciałbym, aby wszyscy nasi przyjaciele mogli na własne uszy usłyszeć z twoich ust potwierdzenie tego, że postanowiłeś uczynić mnie najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na świecie. – Złoty Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego ze zrozumieniem i skinął głową. Blondyn ponownie uklęknął, jak to miało miejsce w Smoczym Grodzie. – Harry, chcę ci powiedzieć, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Nie wstydzę się przyznać do tego, że całkowicie zawróciłeś mi w głowie, oraz że bardzo cię kocham. Czy zostaniesz moim mężem?

- Tak, Draco.

Blondyn wstał i złożył na ustach swojego narzeczonego namiętny pocałunek, a po sali poniósł się odgłos gromkich oklasków. Do ich uszu napłynęła wolna melodia.

- Mogę prosić do tańca? – zapytał Draco, podając Harry'emu rękę. Brunet spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale zanim zdążył odmówić, chłopak porwał go w kierunku parkietu, gdzie zbierało się już kilka par.

- Nie umiem tańczyć – mruknął Złoty Chłopiec.

- Zauważyłem to na balu turnieju trójmagicznego, ale nie przejmuj się. Do czasu naszego ślubu na pewno się nauczysz.

- Nie byłbym taki pewny – a po chwili dodał z figlarskim uśmiechem. – Obserwowałeś mnie już w czwartej klasie?

- A co teraz robisz, Gryfiaku? – zapytał Ślizgon, jakby nie usłyszał drugiego pytania.

Harry zauważył, że może jego ruchy nie były zbyt płynne, ale przy zgrabnym prowadzeniu Malfoya, czynność którą właśnie wykonywał, zdecydowanie można było nazwać tańcem.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jestem urodzonym nauczycielem.

- Nawet najlepszy nauczyciel nie wskóra nic, jeśli jego uczeń nie będzie miał talentu.

- Mówisz, jak Snape.

- Draco – warknął Potter. – Nie wspominaj o nim, trzymając mi ręce na tyłku.

- A co, podnieca cię jego arystokratyczny nos? Może seksowny głos, albo potężne dłonie z długimi palcami?

- Nigdy nie zauważyłem żadnej z tych rzeczy, ale skoro ty je dostrzegłeś - powiedział wolno, znacząco patrząc na Ślizgona.

- Potter, jesteś martwy – odpowiedział, zaciskając ręce na jego tyłku, i przyciskając go do swoich bioder. Ta pozycja pozwalała im jedynie na niewielkie ruchy.

Harry jęknął, czując zdradzieckie wibrowanie poniżej pasa i rosnący nacisk ze strony blondyna.

- Myślisz, że będą bardzo źli, jak wyrwiemy się z imprezy?

- Zdecydowanie nie, a nawet gdyby, to uważam, że nasze potrzeby, w tym wypadku, są ważniejsze…

OOO

Całując się dotarli do najbliższej klasy. Każdy z nich miał już odpiętą koszule. Obydwoje chcieli jak najszybciej poczuć ciało narzeczonego na swoim własnym.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi cicho. Draco przyszpilił Harry'ego do ściany, zaciekle atakując jego usta własnymi. Wsunął ręce pod materiał koszuli, pieszcząc jego klatkę piersiową, a następnie paznokciami wyznaczył drogę na dół. Gryfona przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz, spowodowany dotykiem Ślizgona.

- Draco - jęknął.

- Ciii - usłyszał odpowiedź.

Złoty Chłopiec zatracił się w doznaniu jaki sprawiał mu utalentowany język blondyna, błądzący w okolicach jego sutków. Malfoy co jakiś czas przygryzał je lekko zębami, wywołując spazmy rozkoszy u bruneta i odczucie coraz ciaśniejszych spodni.

- Spokojnie, Gryfiaku - zmysłowy szept i lekki oddech na szyi, wywoływał bolesną rozkosz, która zwiększyła się jeszcze, gdy ciepłe usta dotknęły jego wrażliwego karku.

Nie zdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu i daleki od chęci przerwania przyjemnej tortury, odchylił głowę do tyłu, ułatwiając blondynowi dostęp.

Draco z niemałą satysfakcją śledził wyraz twarzy swojego narzeczonego. Malowała się na niej odczuwalna rozkosz, a on zamierzał tej nocy zapewnić mu jej jak najwięcej. Nie zważając na własnego, boleśnie pulsującego w spodniach członka, powoli wyznaczył językiem drogę po klatce piersiowej bruneta, aż do pępka. Wolno zaczął odpinać jego spodnie, nie przejmując się wciąż obecną na ramionach koszulą.

Od razu wyczuł, że Potter jest na równi podniecony z nim. Nie zamierzał jednak szybko zakończyć tej przyjemności, którą teraz wspólnie odczuwali.

- Szybciej – ponaglił go kochanek, choć po tonie jego głosu można przypuszczać, że znajdował się daleko stąd.

Magia kolorów wirowała w głowie Złotego Chłopca. Poczuł, że pozbywa się spodni, potem bokserek, a na końcu jego koszula została zsunięta z ramion. Chcąc poczuć nagie ciało Draco, jednocześnie pewny, że nie jest w stanie zmusić swoich drżących dłoni do tak skomplikowanych czynności, jak odpięcie paska, pozbawił swojego partnera ubrań, bezróżdżkowym zaklęciem.

Blondyn zadrżał lekko pod wpływem niespodziewanego ataku.

- Nie śpiesz się tak, Gryfiaku. Mamy przed sobą dużo czasu.

- Drzwi - jęknął Harry.

- Zamknięte.

Malfoy pociągnął Gryfona w głąb klasy, aż znaleźli się przy biurku nauczyciela. Wyglądało na bardzo solidne.

- Chyba nie zamierzamy tego tu zrobić? – zapytał Gryfon. – To takie…

- Oczywiście, że zamierzamy. – Przerwał mu Draco, popychając lekko, tak, że brunet leżał teraz na meblu.

- Jak dobrze, że nie uczę się Numerologii. Po czymś takim nie mógłbym wysiedzieć w tej klasie. – Blondyn wszedł na biurko, przełożył nogi, tak, że znajdowały się teraz one przy biodrach Harry'ego. Ich członki, dotknęły się, wywołując drżenie obu mężczyzn.

- W takim razie następnym razem zrobimy to gdzieś indziej. Najlepiej na biurku Look'a albo Snape'a, byś nawet z sali eliksirów miał przyjemne wspomnienia..

Gryfon chciał zaprotestować, ale namiętny pocałunek, któremu się chętnie poddał, uniemożliwił mu wydobycie z siebie jakichkolwiek słów. Słodycz ust Draco doprowadzał go do szaleństwa.

Ślizgon oderwał się od niego, patrząc na Gryfona przepełnionymi przyjemnością oczami. Zsunął się niżej, po czym zamknął twardego penisa narzeczonego w swoich dłoniach, a następnie zaczął go delikatnie masować. Drugą ręką pogłaskał delikatnie jego wejście.

Blondyn wyszeptał jakieś słowa, a jego palce pokryły się śliskim lubrykantem. Wsunął jeden do wnętrza Gryfona, wywołując u niego cichy jęk. Chwilę później dołączył do niego drugi i trzeci. Poruszał nimi, chcąc przygotować Harry'ego. Złoty Chłopiec rozluźniał się coraz bardziej, a jego mięśnie odprężały się. Kiedy Draco uznał, że jest już gotowy, wyjął je i pokrywszy swój członek taką samą substancją, co wcześniej palce, wsunął go w Gryfona.

Od razu spotkał się z bezwarunkowym protestem chłopaka, spinającym mięśnie, jednak to odczucie było dla Malfoya niezwykle przyjemne. Gorąca ciasnota Złotego Chłopca wywoływała u niego najbardziej rozkoszne doznania. Czekał na ruch swojego partnera, aż da mu znak, że jest gotowy. Kiedy poczuł niewielki ruch swojego narzeczonego, poruszył się w nim delikatnie.

Wypełniający go penis Draco sprawiał jednocześnie niewyobrażalną rozkosz i ból. Pierwsze doznanie przysłaniało całkowicie odczuwalny dyskomfort. Malfoy poruszał się w nim na początku delikatnie, a później coraz szybciej, jednocześnie gładząc członka Harry'ego w rytmie swoich pchnięć. Gryfon nie mógł powstrzymać jęków, jakie wyrywały się z jego gardła.

- Draco! – jęknął po raz kolejny, gdy blondyn uderzył w jego prostatę.

Z bezsilności wyginał się i prężył, całkowicie poddając się spazmom rozkoszy, które zaatakowały jego ciało.

- Szybciej… - wyszeptał, pragnąc poczuć jeszcze więcej.

Ślizgon wysłuchał jego prośby, przyśpieszając pchnięcia i jednocześnie sam zaczął jęczeć imię swojego kochanka.

Harry wiedział, że już długo nie wytrzyma i choć jak najdłużej chciał powstrzymać orgazm, kolejne uderzenie w prostatę i nacisk dłoni Draco na jego wrażliwe miejsce za jądrami, wyrwał z niego okrzyk spełnienia. Ciepła sperma zalała rękę blondyna, a Złoty Chłopiec znalazł się w krainie nieopisanej rozkoszy.

Fala przyjemności zalała ciało Gryfona, spinając jednocześnie jego mięśnie, które zacisnęły się na pobudzonym do granic możliwości członku Ślizgona. To wystarczyło aby i on wytrysnął do wnętrza swojego narzeczonego. Orgazm był tak mocny, jakby kilka ostatnich minut stosunku i każda najmniejsza odczuwalna w tym czasie przyjemność, skumulowały się jednocześnie, opuszczając jego ciało w postaci białego płynu. Opadł na swojego kochanka, oddychając ciężko. Skradł ostatni słodki pocałunek z ust Harry'ego, po czym ułożył się wygodnie na jego klatce piersiowej, czekając aż będzie zdolny do zejścia z mebla. Teraz było mu zbyt przyjemnie.

Kilkanaście minut później wrócili do Pokoju Wspólnego. Dzięki znajomości zaklęć, wyglądali jakby cała sytuacja sprzed chwili nie miała miejsca. Jedynie dziwnie błyszczące oczy, mogły zdradzić niedawno przebytą rozkosz obu mężczyzn.

OOO

We czwartek odbyły się wybory. W magicznym świecie panowała demokracja, choć była ona rozumiana zupełnie inaczej niż u mugoli. Głosować mogły osoby, które skończyły dwudziesty pierwszy rok życia. Młodzież ze starych rodów automatycznie otrzymywała prawo do wyrażenia swojego poparcia kandydatowi, a inne osoby osiągając ten wiek, których rodzina utraciła prawo do głosowania albo pochodzili z mugolskich rodzin, mogli się wtedy starać o przyznanie im prawa do głosowania.

Snape, jak i państwo Malfoyowie głosowali na Ludwika Akermana, o którym wspominał kiedyś Harry'emu Draco. Jako zwolennik Toma, miał pomóc mu w spełnieniu wizji i w konsekwencji, połączeniu kiedyś magicznego i mugolskiego świata.

OOO

W piątek, na porannych zaklęciach uczyli się o czarze, który pozwalał naprawić im czarodziejskie przedmioty, nie tracąc przy tym ich magicznych właściwości. Harry i Draco znali dobrze już to zaklęcie, ponieważ nauczył go ich w wakacje Look, więc cicho rozmawiali między sobą, starając się nie przeszkadzać innym.

- Chyba coś się święci – mruknął Draco, patrząc w kierunku Blaisa. Siedzący obok niego Złoty Chłopiec od razu przypomniał sobie scenę, której byli świadkiem podczas śniadania.

Zabini, wciąż był obrażony na Malfoyów, ale jego złość ominęła Harry'ego, z którym swobodnie konwersował na każdych zajęciach z zielarstwa, gdzie wciąż zajmowali jedno stanowisko. Od kiedy Ślizgon przestał przyjaźnić się z blondynem, przez jakiś czas pokazywał się z Crabbe, Goylem lub Parkinson. Dzisiaj jednak wybrał zupełnie inne towarzystwo. Dosiadł się do stołu Ravenclawu, niedaleko zresztą od miejsca, które zajmował Draco i Harry, po czym jawnie flirtował z Chang.

- Pomijając fakt, że myślałem, że jest gejem, myślałem, że wybierze sobie kogoś ciekawszego na obiekt westchnień – odpowiedział Gryfon.

- Blaise zmienia częściej decyzję o swojej orientacji niż Wolfram skarpetki. Najprościej uznawać go za bi.

- Nie ważne jaka płeć, ale Cho?

- Nie zapominaj, że jeszcze nie dawno sam wytrzeszczałeś na nią maślane oczy.

- Nie przypominaj mi nawet. – Gryfon otrząsnął się z nieprzyjemnego wspomnienia „mokrego" pocałunku.

- Widocznie wraz ze zmianą towarzystwa i brakiem przyjaciela z wyrafinowanym gustem, jego wymagania stanowczo spadły.

- I oczywiście ty masz ten „wyrafinowany gust"?

- Oczywiście, nie masz chyba do tego żadnej wątpliwości? – zapytał, podnosząc prowokacyjnie jedną brew.

- Nie wiem czy mam wyśmiać cię za wielkie ego, czy przytaknąć, uznając się za osobę, godną twojego wyboru.

Malfoy zachichotał lekko.

- Chłopcy! – Upomniał ich surowy głos nauczyciela, sprawiając, że Draco natychmiast się wyprostował i przybrał kamienną minę. Zdecydowanie wyglądał teraz na niewinną osobę. Harry jęknął w duchu, sam podpierając swoją głowę na ręce opartej o ławkę. Nudziła go ta lekcja. – Wiem, że jesteście teraz w oficjalnym związku, ale nie mogę pozwolić by wasze zaloty przeszkadzały wam w nauce. To bardzo trudne zaklęcie, ale równie przydatne. Wierzę w wasze zdolności, ale obserwuję was od początku lekcji i żaden z was nawet nie wyciągnął różdżki by spróbować choć raz!

Harry popatrzył na stojące przed nimi samonotujące pióro ze złamaną stalówką.

- Napraw się – mruknął, nie używając różdżki ani inkantacji.

Lekka mgiełka otoczyła przedmiot, po czym pióro stanęło w prawidłowej dla niego pozycji, gotowe aby zanotować słowa swojego właściciela.

- Dzisiaj jest piątek, dwudziesty pierwszy listopada – podyktował Złoty Chłopiec, a pióro podskoczyło, po czym szybko zanotowało jego słowa.

Podniósł głowę, patrząc na stojącego przed nim nauczyciela. Ze względu na swój wzrost, jego głowa była niewiele powyżej blatu ławki, a wpatrzony z niedowierzaniem w Harry'ego, przypominał teraz bliżej zauroczonego nową zabawką chłopca niż nauczyciela.

- Chyba go zszokowałeś, Gryfiaku – mruknął Draco.

- Panie Potter! – pisnął w końcu Flitwick. – Od jak dawna posługuje się pan magią bezróżdżkową! Nigdy wcześniej nie pokazywał pan nam swoich umiejętności. I jakiej użył pan inkantacji, w standardowej formie zaklęcia nie powinna pojawić się żadna mgiełka, choć jak widzę przedmiot działa bez zarzutu.

- Od wakacji, panie profesorze. Trochę nauczyłem się w tamtym okresie - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Kiedy urząd ministra osadzony był już przez Ludwika – jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem magiczny świat poznał następcę Knota - a Dumbledore nie stanowił żadnego zagrożenia, mógł już otwarcie pokazywać, na co go stać. – I nie użyłem żadnej inkantacji, tylko wolnej magii.

- Dlaczego wcześniej pan nam tego nie pokazał? – zapiszczał podniecony nauczyciel. – To wielka sztuka posługiwać się tą formą magii! Niewielu osobom udało się osiągnąć taki poziom.

- Draco również potrafi – mruknął Potter, zawstydzony nagłym wybuchem Flitwicka. Teraz już cała klasa przyglądała się im z zachwytem, zaskoczeniem czy zazdrością.

- Naprawdę? – Nauczyciel aż podskoczył z radości. – Dwóch tak zdolnych młodzieńców w jednym wieku. I do tego mają już niedługo połączyć swoją moc! Pan Malfoy musi nam zaraz pokazać co potrafi!

Pierwszy raz Draco wyglądał na osobę, która nie wie, co ma powiedzieć lub zrobić. Flitwick wyglądał jakby przed chwilą dowiedział się, że został wybrany do otrzymania nagrody Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy.

- Coś konkretnego? – zapytał.

- Obojętnie, może pan coś podnieść albo…

Stojące na biurku pióro zmieniło swój kształt na książkę, urywając tym samym myśl profesora.

- Transmutacja? – zapytał zaskoczony.

Malfoy przytaknął.

Flitwick podszedł do przedmiotu i otworzył go z zainteresowaniem.

- Jest zapisana – mruknął nauczyciel, podnosząc na Ślizgona swoje pełne niedowierzania oczy.

- Przecież to książka – zwrócił uwagę Harry, nie rozumiejąc zdziwienia. – One zazwyczaj są zapisane – zauważył, lekko kpiącym głosem.

- Tak panie Potter, ale czym innym jest stworzenie przedmiotu wyglądającego jak książka, a czym innym całkowitego, zapisanego dzieła. To inny poziom transmutacji.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, dla niego była to niewielka różnica i nie rozumiał, dlaczego ktoś w ogóle zakładał możliwość przemiany czegokolwiek w pustą książkę. Dla niego nie miało to żadnego sensu.

- Jest jeszcze coś, czego się nauczyliście? Zawsze uważałem was za niezwykle wysokomagicznych nastolatków, ale widzę, że do tej pory byliście za mało przyciskani na naszych lekcjach, skoro potraficie w tak krótkim czasie wypracować tak skomplikowane umiejętności.

Jeszcze we wtorek Snape udał się do Ministerstwa, razem z Narcyzą by w imieniu chłopców złożyć dokumenty, które rejestrowały ich animagiczne postacie. Tego również nie musieli już ukrywać, a wpis do księgi może oszczędzić im w przyszłości tłumaczenia, gdy ktoś zauważyłby ich przemianę. Wczoraj wieczorem dostali oficjalną wiadomość o potwierdzeniu rejestracji.

- Właściwie to tak – powiedział Harry, opuszczając swoją ławkę, a odczytując z jego umysłu Draco, co brunet zamierza zrobić, poszedł w jego ślady.

Po chwili na ich miejscach stał duży czarny kot, z niezwykle zielonymi oczami i biała fretka, z dumnie postawionym do góry ogonem.

W klasie rozległy się zachwycone piski dziewcząt, gdy Draco otarł się o łapę Pottera. Po chwili znów przybrali swoje ludzkie postacie.

- I nauka tego zajęła wam niecałe sześć miesięcy? Tego również uczyliście się od wakacji? – zapytał Flitwick.

- Właściwie to… - odpowiedział Harry – Rozpoczęliśmy naukę jakoś na początku sierpnia.

- A kiedy udało się wam uzyskać pierwszą przemianę? – dopytywał coraz bardziej zachwycony nauczyciel.

- No… - zawahał się Złoty Chłopiec. Profesor patrzył na nich jakby byli skrzyżowaniem geniuszów i wariatów jednocześnie. – Tak mniej więcej trzy dni przed powrotem do szkoły.

Nagłe, podniecone szepty pojawiły się w klasie. Flitwick natomiast wyglądał, jakby coś go spetryfikowało.

- Chce mi pan wmówić panie Potter, że panu i panu Malfoyowi udało się uzyskać pełną przemianę w ciągu niecałego miesiąca? To wręcz niemożliwe.

- Proszę spytać profesora Snape'a, był obecny przy naszych ćwiczeniach. – Draco wzruszył ramionami, jakoś dziwnie nie obchodziło go to, czy stojący przed nimi czarodziej im uwierzy czy nie.

- Nie twierdzę, że wam nie wierzę – oburzył się lekko nauczyciel. – Po prostu nigdy wcześniej nie miałem do czynienia z osobami, którym udało się osiągnąć tak szybkie tempo nauki.

- Mieliśmy trochę praktyki, ponieważ uczyliśmy się jednocześnie magii umysłów – powiedział Harry, mając nadzieję, że tymi słowami trochę ostudzi zdziwienie profesora, ale on wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej podnieconego wspomnieniem o tej dziedzinie.

- Czego konkretnie? – Znów dopytywał, a Gryfon poczuł, że Draco nadeptuje mu na stopę. Najprawdopodobniej chciał przez ten sposób przekazać mu, żeby na razie nic więcej nie mówił.

- Kilku jej prostych odmian – uzupełnił Malfoy, mając nadzieję, że nauczyciel da im w końcu spokój i wróci do prowadzenia zajęć. Jednak głód informacji w oczach profesora, pokazywał, że nie mają na co liczyć. Ślizgon westchnął. – Oklumencji, wolnej transmutacji i zaklęć – podniesiona brew profesora wskazywała, że czeka na dalszą część. – Aportacji bez głosu, zwykłej, do miejsca nieznanego i za osobą – powiedział twardym głosem, pokazując, że nie zamierza już niczego więcej wymieniać.

- To wszystko panie Potter? – zapytał Flitwick, mając nadzieję, że może jeszcze uda mu się wyciągnąć jakieś dodatkowe informację od Gryfona, o których pan Malfoy zapomniał, albo celowo wolał o nich nie wspominać. Jego przebiegłemu planowi przeszkodził dźwięk dzwonka, na który chłopcy wspólnie ruszyli szybko do wyjścia z klasy.

Profesor obiecał sobie jednak, że uda mu się wyciągnąć, co jeszcze ukrywają jego uczniowie. Tak niezwykły potencjał, jaki w nich odkrył należy wykorzystać, a nie ukrywać przez światem. On sam chętnie pomógłby im w rozwinięciu ich umiejętności, o ile oczywiście będą tego wymagali.

* (Holenderski) Niech twoje ciało, moc i dusza, ponownie połączą się z naturą.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

- Harry, wstawaj! – Brunet poderwał się, nie mając pojęcia, o co chodzi. Jeszcze chwilę temu śnił o Draco, ubranym jedynie w zielony, błyszczący krawat.

- Szybko, nie ma czasu! – Popędził go jakiś inny głos.

Ron i Neville stali przed nim, ubrani w wyjściowe szaty.

- Co się staaaało? – zapytał, szeroko ziewając. – Zaspałem na lekcje? Przecież jeszcze wcześnie… - Na potwierdzenie swoich słów wskazał na budzik, który pokazywał dopiero dziesiątą.

DZIESIĄTĄ!

- Snape mnie zabije - wyskoczył szybko z łóżka, potykając się o narzutę, w którą się następnie zaplątał, spadając z hukiem na tyłek. – jeśli spóźnię się na eliksiry.

- Lekcje nie są teraz ważne – powiedział Ron nerwowym tonem, a brunet popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, siedząc na podłodze i przerywając walkę z nieszczęsną narzutą, która nie chciała puścić go do łazienki.

- Nie? – zapytał niepewnie.

- Nie, Harry. Teraz mamy ważniejszą sprawę do załatwienia.

OOO

Pół godziny później Harry stał przed lustrem, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie.

Wcześniej przyjaciele wepchnęli go do łazienki, każąc wziąć szybki prysznic i umyć zęby. Nie chcieli powiedzieć mu o co chodzi, ale gdy podali mu odświętne szaty, w które kazali mu się ubrać, popatrzył na nich zdziwiony.

- Wy chyba, nie…

- Harry, nie możemy nic powiedzieć – stwierdził Neville. - Zazwyczaj odbywa się to jeszcze bardziej drastycznie.

- Drastycznie? – zapytał niepewnie Złoty Chłopiec. – Ale przecież…

- Kumplu, ufasz nam? – Brunet skinął głową. – To proszę, załóż te ubrania, a później wszystko się wyjaśni.

- Czy to jakaś kolejna porąbana tradycja? Poranek kawalerski?

- Słyszałem kiedyś o wieczorach kawalerskich, organizowanych przez mugoli, ale nie, to co teraz robimy, nie ma z tym za wiele wspólnego – powiedział Ron.

- Ale jeśli wpakujecie mnie w jakieś kłopoty…

- Sam się wpakowałeś, Harry. A teraz nie mamy czasu.

A teraz oglądał swoje lustrzane odbicie. Miał na sobie czarną szatę, ze srebrnymi wstawkami, eleganckie buty i skórzany płaszcz. Włosy miękko opadały mu na ramiona.

- Wyglądam jak z matrixa – mruknął. – To co dalej?

- Teraz zawiążemy ci oczy - powiedział Ron, podchodząc do niego z czarną opaską.

- Co? Nie zgadz…

- Harry, proszę nie utrudniaj – przerwał mu Neville. - To tradycja, a my i tak staramy się ją jak najbardziej uprościć.

Gryfon poddał się, choć ciemność jako ogarnęła go po założeniu opaski, przypomniała mu nieprzyjemną ciasnotę schowka pod schodami.

Poprowadzili go schodami w dół, podtrzymując za ramiona. Szedł, korytarzami zamku i zdziwiony zauważył, że nie dobiegają do jego uszu żadne dźwięki. W piątkowy poranek szkoła powinna tętnić życiem, a wokół panowała nienaturalna cisza. Nie wiedział jak długo trwał ten dziwaczny pochód, ale w końcu jego twarz zaczął smagać zimny chłód, ostatniego już, listopadowego dnia w tym roku.

- Gdzie my… - pytanie przerwane zostało przez znajome uczucie, przenoszenia przez świstoklik.

OOO

Uderzył butami o miękką powierzchnię, a odgłos został stłumiony przez ziemię, na której wylądowali. Powietrze przepełnione było zapachem różnorodnych kwiatów i Harry miał przedziwne uczucie, że chyba już wie, gdzie właśnie się znalazł i w jakim celu. Żołądek wywrócił mu się do góry nogami.

Przyjaciele poprowadzili go jeszcze kilka metrów, po czym lekki chłód został zastąpiony przyjemnym ciepłem, choć uczucie przebywania na wolnym powietrzu nie zniknęło, dopóki ich buty nie stanęły na twardej, kamiennej powierzchni.

Ciche skrzypienie drzwi, oznajmiło, że weszli właśnie do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Opaska została zdjęta z jego oczu.

Okrągły pokój w jakim się znaleźli pozbawiony był okien. Z boku znajdował się wieszak, na przeciwko wejścia mebel podobny do toaletki, jakie Harry widywał w filmach, kilka krzeseł, jakaś dopasowana do kształtu ścian szafa. Ogólnie pokój wyglądał jakby służył za przebieralnię. Na stoliku dostrzegł niewielkie pudełko, które, wnioskując po kształcie, mogło zawierać pierścionek.

- Możecie mi już wszystko wyjaśnić?

- Tak, przepraszam kumplu – powiedział Ron. – Ale dopóki znajdowaliśmy się poza tą rezydencją, jako twoi drużbowie, mieliśmy za zadanie sprowadzenie cię, bez mówienia dokąd cię zabieramy. Stary Malfoy uparł się, aby trzymać się tej porąbanej tradycji – dodał z niesmakiem.

- Chyba nie chcecie mi powiedzieć, że porwaliście mnie po to, bym zaraz wziął ślub? – zapytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem, chcąc potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia. – To jest chore. Przecież się zgodziłem wyjść za Draco, więc po co cały ten spisek.

- Według tradycji, nasze zachowanie ma symbolizować wyrwanie czarodzieja z jego rodziny, aby jako zupełnie wolny i niezależny mógł połączyć się z narzeczonym. Wiem, że to badziewie wytłumaczenie, ale babcia opowiadała mi … - dodał Neville.

- Nie wiem skąd czarodzieje biorą takie zwyczaje. Oprócz wprowadzenia techniki do waszej społeczności przydałoby się jeszcze odświeżenie zasad i obrzędów.

- Tak, wiemy – westchnął Ron. – Ale takich rzeczy już się nie praktykuje, a…

- Nieważne – powiedział Harry. Był bardzo zdenerwowany i nie chciał teraz wdawać się w rozmowę na temat dziwacznych reguł panujących w tym świecie. Pewnie musiałby wychować się tutaj przez całe życie, by zrozumieć ich tok myślenia.

_Draco? _– Zapytał w myślach. Czuł obecność Ślizgona i miał nadzieję, że jakaś inna zwariowana tradycja nie przeszkodzi im w wymianie myśli przed ślubem. Chyba jednak nikt nie uwzględnił w spisach telepatii między narzeczonymi, bo zaraz usłyszał głos blondyna.

_Harry? Rozumiem, że też zostałeś wrobiony w to badziewie porwanie? A mówiłem ojcu by powstrzymał swoje arystokratyczne zapędy. – _Gryfon poczuł westchnienie kochanka.

_Od kiedy dziedzic Malfoyów ma coś przeciwko obyczajom? _– Zaśmiał się mentalnie.

_A od wtedy, kiedy mój narwany brat siłą wyrwał mnie z łóżka! I nawet nie pozwolił wziąć prysznica i ułożyć włosów! _

_Draco… ty megalomanie jeden._

_A skąd ty Gryfiaku znasz takie trudne słowa?_

_Podsłuchałem jak Hermiona cię tak nazywa._

_Tak, to wszystko wyjaśnia._

_A tak poza tym, to moi drużbowie nie mieli nic przeciwko temu, bym skorzystał z prysznica._

_Ech… Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że będę chciał, aby to Weasley był moi świadkiem. On przynajmniej ma jakąś moralność i nie pozwoliłby, aby świat ujrzał mnie takiego nieuczesanego. _

_Egocentryk. _

_Kolejne trudne słowo? - _Harry udawał, że nie spostrzegł kpiącego tonu blondyna. – _To może ja ci w prezencie ślubnym kupię słownik wyrazów obcych?_

_Nie, dziękuję. Nie czytam książek które mają nudną fabułę i brak akcji. A poza tym, mi tam się podobasz z rozczochranymi włosami._

_Potter, moje włosy nigdy nie są „rozczochrane". One najwyżej znajdują się w stanie, który poprzedza ich ułożenie. Ale rozumiem, że bajzel na głowię cię kręci. To musi być jakieś skomplikowane połączenie Kompleksu Edypa i Elektry, kiedy chłopczyk fascynuje się swoim ojcem. _

_Co to niby za kompleksy?_

_Udam, że nie słyszałem tego pytania. A teraz może przejdźmy do ważniejszych spraw._

_Ta… ślub._

_Ślub. Zawarcie związku małżeńskiego. Ożenek. Przysięga…_

_Rozumiem, że ty nie potrzebujesz słownika wyrazów bliskoznacznych?_

_Nie, Gryfiaku. Ojciec kazał mi wyuczyć się go na pamięć._

_Żartujesz, prawda?_

_Nie. Musiał dawać nam jakieś szlabany, a przecież nie zniżyłbym się do sprzątania czy innych plebejskich zwyczajów. Kara musiała nieść ze sobą pożytek._

_Teraz rozumiem dlaczego jesteś taki popieprzony - _blondyn prychnął w myślach. – _Nie ma jakiejś nazwy na ten kompleks?_

_Gryfiaku, wróćmy może do tematu, co?_

_Więc co teraz będzie?_

_Oczekują od nas, że grzecznie wyjdziemy do przygotowanej przez nich sali czy ogrodu i posłusznie weźmiemy ślub. Wcześniej mogą nam zrobić jeszcze jakiś test. Nie bardzo interesowałem się wcześniej ślubnymi tradycjami, ale gdy kochankowie chcą połączyć ze sobą moc, zazwyczaj w jakiś sposób są sprawdzani. Ale jakbyś miał coś przeciwko to moja propozycja związana z ucieczką do Las Vegas jest ciągle aktualna._

Harry zachichotał. Właściwie to bawiła go cała ta sytuacja. Sam dziwił się swojemu spokojowi i braku chęci walki z absurdalnymi obrzędami.

_Chcesz aby teściowie od samego początku mnie znienawidzili? Jeszcze by cię wydziedziczyli i byśmy musieli żyć z mojej skromnej fortuny… A znając twoje zapędy, nie starczyłaby na dłużej niż rok._

_Ty chyba nie jesteś świadomy, jak bardzo jesteś bogaty… A w razie czego zawsze możemy zwalić się na łeb Snape'owi, jestem pewien, że byłby wniebowzięty._

_Zawsze mam chatę po Syriuszu… A nawet dwie. _

_A ja spadek po __Dumbledorze__. __W takim razie, co robimy? Ucieczka czy granie grzecznych chłopców?_

_Grzeczny Malfoy? To oksymoron._

_Nawet nie wiesz, jaki jestem dumny z twojej nabytej w ostatnim czasie elokwencji. Jeszcze kilka lekcji i będę mógł wprowadzić cię na salony._

_Myślę, że damy bardziej zainteresują się tym kim jestem, niż tym jak się wysławiam._

_I tu niestety masz rację. Nawet arystokracja ma coraz mniejsze wymagania i gorsze gusta._

_Dlatego też musisz wciąż do niej należeć, by móc wyprostować ich maniery, a jeśli zostaniesz wydziedziczony…_

_Czy w ten zawoalowany sposób chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zamierzasz zgodzić się wyjść za mnie za mąż, razem z całym czarodziejskim ceremoniałem?_

_Jeśli ma to zabezpieczyć nas przed koniecznością życia z majątku Snape… to tak._

_W takim razie przygotuj się na więcej absurdalnych zwyczajów. Jestem pewien, że Weasley wszystko ci wyjaśni, a teraz wybacz mi, ale potrzebuję trochę czasu aby przygotować się na bóstwo. A zostało niecałe półtorej godziny. Nie wiem, dlaczego oni wymagają ode mnie cudów._

Harry zachichotał i poczuł jak blondyn wycofuje się ze swoimi myślami.

- Kumplu? – Usłyszał zmartwiony głos Rona. – Wszystko w porządku? Odpłynąłeś.

- Tak, nic się nie stało. Musiałem uciąć sobie z Draco małą rozmowę.

- Ale nie można przecież rozmawiać, przed ślubem. Czary nie pozwalają na kontakt – powiedział Neville.

- Widocznie czarodzieje nie uwzględnili w swoich zwyczajach ludzi posługujących się telepatią, bo nie miałem najmniejszego problemu z naszą więzią.

- Raczej nie, bo jest to naprawdę rzadko spotykane zjawisko – potwierdził rudzielec.

- Więc, co jeszcze muszę wiedzieć przed ślubem?

Neville i Ron odetchnęli z ulgą, jakby spodziewali się, że Złoty Chłopiec nie będzie chciał uczestniczyć w tej komedii.

- Raczej ci się to nie spodoba…

OOO

Godzinę później Harry z głową, przepełnioną różnymi informacjami, które na szybko próbowali wyjaśnić mu przyjaciele, siedział na krześle. Przyglądał się małemu pudełeczku, które leżało przed nim, na stoliku. Weasley i Longbottom zostawili go samego, aby mógł w spokoju przemyśleć zadanie jakie miał teraz do wykonania.

Wyjął z pudełka złotą obrączkę i przyglądał się jej z czułością. Według tradycji do narzeczonych należała decyzja, jaki grawer miał się na niej znaleźć. Miał on wyrażać coś osobistego, co jedynie przyszły małżonek mógłby odczytać.

Zaraz jak usłyszał o tym zwyczaju, po głowie zaczęła chodzić mu pewna myśl.

OOO

Upewnił się, że obrączka jest bezpiecznie umieszczona w kieszeni jego szaty, po czym z wyczekiwaniem spojrzał na Rona. On i Neville przyszli po niego, by zabrać go do miejsca, gdzie miała nastąpić ostatnia tradycyjna część przed tym, aż narzeczeni będą mogli się pobrać.

Weasley wyjaśnił mu również, że ten obyczaj odbywa się tylko wtedy, gdy osoby chcące zawrzeć związek małżeński, oprócz standardowej formuły przyrzeczenia, chcą ze sobą połączyć również moc magiczną. Akurat tego, co miało odbyć się za chwilę, nawet jakby chcieli, to nie mogliby obejść.

Harry z irytacją popatrzył na trzymaną przez rudzielca w dłoni, przepaskę.

- Znów muszę to założyć? – spytał.

- Niestety kumplu, wybacz – odpowiedział, zawiązując Złotemu Chłopcu oczy.

Potter poczuł, że jest prowadzony. Nieznaczne skrzypienie drzwi i marmurowa, twarda podłoga została zastąpiona przez miękką ziemię. Znów do jego nosa dostał mocny zapach kwiatów. Skręcili w lewo i przeszli kilkanaście metrów. Na ogród musiał być rzucony czar ogrzewający, ponieważ pomimo listopadowego dnia, powietrze było ciepłe.

Stanęli w miejscu i któryś z przyjaciół zdjął mu opaskę. Odruchowo otrząsnął się, pod wpływem światła które zalało mu oczy.

Przetarł je i popatrzył przed siebie. Po chwili poczuł, że ma otwartą z szoku buzie.

- Co tu się stało? – wyjąkał, patrząc na swoich przyjaciół. Przed nim, w miejscu gdzie spodziewał się zobaczyć rozległą polanę, stał wysoki na dwa metry żywopłot. – Skąd to się tu wzięło? I dlaczego mam złe przeczucia?

- Spokojnie stary - Ron poklepał go po ramieniu. – To jest labirynt.

Labirynt zdecydowanie nie był zjawiskiem, które mogłoby go uspokoić. Od razu jego świadomość została zalana przez nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. Sklątki tylnowybuchowe, Gryf, ale przede wszystkim: świstoklik, Cedrik, cmentarz, Śmierciożerca…

_Muszę się uspokoić _– pomyślał rozpaczliwie.

- To już ostatnia część – powiedział Neville, próbując go pocieszyć. – Później będziecie mogli już w spokoju żyć do końca swoich dni.

- Czy wszystkie wasze tradycje muszą być takie... popieprzone? - Brunet się mógł ukryć zdenerwowania, wywołanego wspomnieniami. Spróbował wziąć parę głębokich oddechów i się uspokoić. Jego przyjaciele nie byli winni całej tej sytuacji, więc nie miał prawa się nad nimi wyżywać. – No więc co mam teraz zrobić? – zapytał, pozornie spokojnym głosem.

- Nic trudnego... Draco wejdzie do labiryntu wejściem znajdującym się dokładnie po drugiej stronie. Macie trzy godziny, by się odnaleźć – powiedział Neville.

- Co? A jakieś przeszkody? Na pewno nie może być tak łatwo? - zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem, podchodząc bliżej do żywopłotu. W tym momencie odgrodziła go od przyjaciół ściana labiryntu, która wyrosła za jego plecami.

Westchnął z irytacji. Przed nim była tylko jedna ścieżka, więc ruszył nią do przodu, upewniając się, ze ma różdżkę w zasięgu ręki. Zawsze mógłby skorzystać z wolnej magii, ale nie zamierzał na razie się przemęczać, bo nie miał pojęcia, co może czekać go w tym przerażającym labiryncie. Na myśl przyszły mu najróżniejsze magiczne potwory, jakie widywał w książce, którą używał na Opiece nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami rok temu. Postanowił mieć oczy dookoła głowy, upewniając się, że na labirynt nie zostały nałożone jakieś zaklęcia i klątwy, które mogłyby go zaskoczyć. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się zawczasu rozpoznać znajdującą się w powietrzu magię. Błąkał się po ścieżkach jakieś dziesięć minut, wybierając korytarze, które jego zdaniem, mogłyby poprowadzić go do środka. Miał nadzieję, że Draco również obierze taką strategię. Kilka minut później, poczuł, że Ślizgon próbuje się z nim telepatycznie skontaktować. Zaklął głośno, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że sam wcześniej nie wpadł na to, by odezwać się do blondyna.

_Harry?_ – Usłyszał głos w swojej głowie.

_Jestem, jestem._ - Nawet w myślach nie umiał ukryć swojej irytacji - _Masz jakiś pomysł, by się odnaleźć? Mam już doszyć tych całych podchodów. _

_Spokojnie Gryfiaku..._ - Ślizgon spróbował go pocieszyć. - _Czytałem kiedyś w jednej książce, z biblioteki mojego ojca, o labiryntach. Wszystkie mają być projektowane tak, by niezależnie od tego, w jakim miejscu się znajdujesz, idąc na każdym rozwidleniu w lewo, powinieneś dotrzeć do samego środka labiryntu, a gdy będziesz skręcał w prawo, to do jednego z wyjść. Co myślisz o tym, by spotkać się na środku? _

_Nie najgłupszy pomysł_. – Harry poczuł się zdecydowanie lepiej, świadomy, że jego narzeczony wie, co robi. Z myśli Draco biła pewność, informująca, że nie dopuszcza do siebie możliwości niepowodzenia. - _Wiem tylko tyle, że..._ - Zaczął, a Ślizgon poczuł, że brunet uśmiecha się mentalnie - _...będę tam pierwszy!_ - Krzyknął w myślach i ruszył biegiem przed siebie, pamiętając by za każdym razem skręcać na rozwidleniu w lewo.

OOO

Blondyn dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, o co chodzi jego narzeczonemu. Nie miał pojęcia skąd u Harry'ego tak nagła zmiana nastoju. Uśmiechnął się i także popędził ku środkowi labiryntu. Postanowił zagrać w gierkę Gryfona.

Biegł, nie przejmując się malfoyowską etykietą o nie uczestniczeniu w tego typu, plebejskich czynnościach. Wyobraził sobie minę ojca lub matki, gdyby teraz go zobaczyli. Na pewno na jego bladej cerze pojawił się rumieniec. Nie był to nawet jogging, który zdarzało mu się czasami uprawiać, w celu utrzymania dobrej kondycji. To był szaleńczy bieg ku przyszłości.

OOO

Kolejna ścieżka i kolejna. Miałby wrażenie, że biega w kółko, gdyby nie fakt, że żywopłot stawał się coraz gęściejszy. Jakaś wewnętrzna pewność, pochodząca ze środka jego świadomości, mówiła mu, że zbliża się do celu. Wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i pobiegł dalej.

W szaleńczym biegu nie zważał uwagi na nic poza celem, jaki widniał mu przed oczami. Zobaczył kolejne rozwidlenie i machinalnie wybrał skręt w lewo. Zatrzymał się nagle gdy przed sobą spostrzegł długą na kilkanaście metrów ścieżkę, na środku rozszerzoną. Znalazł środek. Popatrzył się przed siebie i zauważył, że dokładnie w tym momencie, na przeciwległy koniec dróżki wbiega Draco. Uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok zarumienionego narzeczonego. Podniósł brew, jakby w geście wyzwania i dwoje młodych mężczyzn rzuciło się przed siebie, chcąc być pierwszym który dotrze na sam środek.

Śmiał się głośno, gdy przybyli tam w tym samym momencie. Podniósł dłoń, a blondyn zrobił to samo. Gdy ich ręce się spotkały, znajome szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka przeniosło ich w inne miejsce, wywołując kolejną falę irytacji u Złotego Chłopca. Miał nadzieję, że cel ich podróży nie będzie przypominał cmentarza.

OOO

Został przeniesiony do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Pusty, średniej wielkości pokój, bez okien, jedynie z drzwiami.

- Draco? – zapytał na głos. Blondyna nigdzie nie było, a co gorsze nie wyczuwał go również w myślach. Kontakt zniknął tak samo, jak wtedy gdy Ślizgon był w śpiączce.

Ogarnął go niewypowiedziany strach. _Jeśli coś mu się stało…_

Nie widząc innego wyjścia, podszedł do drzwi i nacisnął klamkę. Zamek puścił i pchnął je.

Przed jego oczami ukazała się sala, albo raczej coś, co przypominało elegancki bar. W pomieszczeniu był Draco. Nie, tam było kilkanaście osób, które wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak jego narzeczony.

Gdy tylko spostrzegli, że wszedł do pokoju, rzucili się w jego stronę, krzycząc coś czego nie rozumiał. Ich głosy mieszały się ze sobą. Każdy z nich miał idealnie ułożone włosy, takie same ubranie, nienaganną postawę i wyraz twarzy, który mógł należeć tylko do jego Draco.

Harry stał patrząc na to wszystko z niedowierzaniem i jak ryba wyjęta z wody, zamykał i otwierał na zmianę bezgłośnie usta.

OOO

Draco trafił do pokoju pełnego luster. Nie, to nie były lustra, ale gdziekolwiek by się nie obejrzał widział siebie. To było przedziwne uczucie. Ale poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, gdy do pomieszczenia w którym się znajdował, wszedł Harry.

Ruszył w jego kierunku, a te przedziwne klony zrobiły to samo, uniemożliwiając mu podejście do narzeczonego. Zirytowany głośno powiedział, że stoi z tyłu, ale jego głos utonął w hałasie, jaki swoimi krzykami zrobiły podróbki jego osoby.

Mściwie zauważył, że wcale nie są oni tacy perfekcyjni. Ten stojący po jego prawej stronie miał o cal krótsze włosy. Przecież nie da się tego nie zauważyć. Obok niego stał mężczyzna, na oko, co najmniej o półtora kilograma grubszy. Kolejny niższy o jakąś jedną trzecią cala.

Może dla postronnego obserwatora, oni wszyscy wyglądali tak samo, ale przecież tylko on, w całym tym tłumie, był idealnym przedstawicielem malfoyowskiego rodu i nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Harry jeszcze tego nie zauważył. Jego narzeczony patrzył się na jego klony, jakby trafił do piekła… albo nieba, zależnie od punktu widzenia. Ale czego innego można było się spodziewać po Gryfonie. _Potter, mógłby mnie pomylić z jakimś Weasleyem gdyby tylko założyli jasne peruki i elegancko się ubrali _– pomyślał zirytowany.

I wtedy właśnie coś go uderzyło. Był sam. Jego głowa, pierwszy raz od kilku miesięcy była pusta. Oczywiście nie licząc całej wiedzy jaką posiada… ale nie było w niej przeklętego Gryfona, który stał naprzeciwko niego. Jeśli oczywiście ten mężczyzna był prawdziwym Harrym.

_To na pewno on – _pomyślał złośliwie._ – Nikt nie byłby w stanie podrobić tego głupiego wyrazu twarzy, gdy jego narzeczony, znajduje się w sytuacji, z której nie zna wyjścia. Nie ma ani Weasleya ani Granger, którzy mogli by mu pomóc. Ciekawe więc, jak Harry rozwiąże tę sytuację. A niech tylko się pomyli, to obiecuję mu, że go stosownie urządzi. Zakaz seksu przez tydzień! Nie… to nie najlepszy pomysł. Przecież sam się nie będę również karał. Ale na pewno wymyślę coś, co pójdzie Gryfonowi w pięty. _

- Draco? – zapytał Potter.

_Idiota! Co on sobie myśli? – _Pomyślał blondyn_ – Że nikt poza nim teraz się nie odezwie? _

Tłum jego klonów zgodnie odpowiedział, a każdy z osobna zapewnił, że jest tym prawdziwym, potwierdzając przypuszczenia Ślizgona, że nie będzie tak prosto.

_Jakbym ja znalazł się na jego miejscu, w pokoju pełnym niby Harrych to na pewno nie miałbym problemu z odnalezieniem tego właściwego _– zirytował się.- _Może powinienem jeszcze raz przemyśleć, czy chce się wiązać z tym palantem na wieczność, skoro nie umie mnie nawet poznać w tłumie wybrakowanych klonów. Dureń! Idiota! Palant! _

Z czystą irytacją patrzył na coraz bardziej obłapiających Harry'ego obcych mężczyzn.

- Zostawcie mnie! – krzyknął brunet. – Draco gdzie jesteś… - wyjąkał.

- Tutaj stoję, idioto – odpowiedział głośno blondyn, ale jego słowa nie dobiegły do uszu Pottera. A nawet jeśli, to wspólnie z kilkunastoma wypowiedziami o podobnej treści, które wydobyły się z ust innych mężczyzn.

_Oczywiście to ja będę musiał coś wymyślić, bo ten pusto głowy Gryfon, zdolny jest wziąć jeszcze ślub z jakoś marną imitacją mnie! Zabije mojego ojca za tą niedorzeczną sytuację. Ale wcześniej wykastruje Pottera _- twarz Draco nagle spoważniała. – _Ciekawe czy te podróbki mają taką samą moc jak ja… Nie zaszkodzi spróbować…_

OOO

Harry miał ochotę krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć a najlepiej jeszcze coś rozwalić. _Oni wszyscy wyglądają tak samo! Skąd mam wiedzieć który jest moim Draco, albo czy on w ogóle tu jest!_

Zero telepatii, a nawet nie mógł wyczuć sygnatury Ślizgona, która zwykłe delikatnie oplatała jego narzeczonego.

Kilka osób za wszelką cenę chciało się do niego zbliżyć, ale inni ich powstrzymywali. Parę mężczyzn stało z tyłu, przyglądając się temu wszystkiemu z irytacją i jakby ktoś teraz spytał Złotego Chłopca, to powiedziałby, że jest przekonany, że jego narzeczony należy do tej ostatniej grupy. Malfoy nigdy nie zniżyłby się do szarpaniny, nawet tak subtelnej jak miała miejsce przed jego oczami.

Wołanie go po imieniu nie pomogło, ale czego innego mógłby się spodziewać. Od początku wiedział, że ta próba skazana jest na niepowodzenie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, by go nie zawołać.

Gdy klony zaczęły się za bardzo zbliżać, krzyknął na nich i z satysfakcją zauważył, że mężczyźni trochę się uspokoili. Teraz stanęli w bezruchu, jakby na coś czekali.

Paradoksalnie ta zmiana sytuacji wcale mu nie pomogła. Teraz każdy mógł być jego Draco, gdy wszyscy patrzyli na niego wyczekująco, zachowując nienaganną postawę.

Gdyby chociaż jakiś mały szczegół ich różnił…

Wtedy ku swojemu zdziwieniu dostrzegł, że stojący dokładnie naprzeciwko niego mężczyzna ma szare oczy. One na pewno nie należały do jego narzeczonego. _Oczy Draco były jak rozpogodzone, wiosenne niebo. Jak delikatny błękit oceanu._ Nie mogły być tak pospolicie szare. _Nie mam pojęcia, jak mogłem wcześnie tego nie dostrzec._

Stojący obok niego mężczyzna… Niby idealny, ale jednak coś mu nie pasowało. Pewnie wcześniej nie zwróciłby uwagi na tą subtelną różnicę, ale skoro tamten miał szare oczy to był cień szansy, że i inni czymś się różnią.

- Nie jesteś Draco – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie do mężczyzny.

Ten podniósł pytająco brew, potem się uśmiechnął lekko i aportował.

Zszokowany Harry poczuł przypływ dumy. To już jakiś sukces. Gdy powiedział to samo szarookiemu, dodatkowo podając jeszcze zauważoną różnicę, on również opuścił pomieszczenie.

_Coraz lepiej… Zostało mi już __tylk__o… trzynaście klonów. _– Policzył szybko, ku własnej rozpaczy.

OOO

Draco zdziwiony popatrzył na swojego narzeczonego, gdy ten po kolei odesłał dwóch podszywających się za niego ludzi. Właściwie miał własny plan, który mógłby zadziałać w tej sytuacji, licząc oczywiście na odrobinę szczęścia, że jego magia nadal działa i jest niedostępna dla innych, pomimo fizycznego podobieństwa.

Ale skoro Harry zaczynał w końcu myśleć, to kimże on jest, by pozbawiać swojego narzeczonego, możliwości sprawdzenia się, szczególnie, że używał on mózgu rzadziej niż powinien? Mając jedynie na uwadze zegar, który wskazywał, że za pół godziny skończy się im czas, czekał na rozwój wydarzeń.

OOO

_Trzynaście _- pomyślał i westchnął z rozpaczy.

Jakaś instynktowna myśl mówiła mu, że gdyby na chybił trafił zaczął odsyłać klony z pokoju, to raczej nie skończyłoby się to szczęśliwie. W najlepszym wypadku, gdyby spróbował odesłać tego prawdziwego, nie rozpoznając go, Draco na pewno by go zabił. Albo, co gorsza, zerwał zaręczyny. Złoty Chłopiec wolałby umrzeć, niż żyć bez tego egocentrycznego Ślizgona. Blondyn uważał się za pępek świata i o ironio, był właśnie nim dla Gryfona.

_No dobrze. Trzeba spróbować._

Nerwowy dreszcz przebiegł mu po ciele, gdy wiszący nad kominkiem zegar zadźwięczał raz, informując, że jest wpół do trzynastej. A skoro mieli mieć trzy godziny czasu od chwili wejścia do labiryntu, to oznaczało, że zostało mu jedynie marne trzydzieści minut. A przed nim stało trzynaście klonów.

_Muszę się pośpieszyć._

Przyjrzał się pierwszemu z brzegu. Idealne oczy, patrzyły na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Nienaganne rysy twarzy. Platynowe włosy… _Stop. _

- Nie jesteś moim Draco – powiedział. – Twoje włosy… - Właściwie nie wiedział, co mu w nich nie pasuje. Ten kolor był jakby jaśniejszy, a może ciemniejszy. W każdym razie inny.

Klon uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem i zniknął.

_Dwanaście._

Kolejny miał za duże uszy. Inny lekko obniżał łopatki, nieznacznie się garbiąc. Usta następnego nie były tak idealne jak te, należące do Ślizgona.

Odsyłał ich po kolei, patrząc na zmniejszającą się ilość mężczyzn w pokoju. Z niepokojem spoglądał na zegar, który po odesłaniu zaledwie czterech nieznajomych, wskazywał, że upłynęło już piętnaście minut.

_Muszę się pośpieszyć – _powtórzył w myślach, jak mantrę.

Kolejnych dwóch odesłał za jednym zamachem, kiedy jeden okazał się za gruby, a drugi zbyt kościsty. Perfekcyjne ubrania, nie leżały na nich tak jak powinny.

Dziesięć minut później stał przed dwójką, jego zdaniem idealnych Draco. Zostały zaledwie trzy minuty, a on nie mógł dopatrzyć się żadnego szczegółu, który by ich różnił. Mężczyźni uparcie milczeli, a Harry wierzył, że oberwie mu się za te chwile wahania. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że Malfoy na jego miejscu, spisałby się o wiele lepiej. On zawsze dostrzegał nawet najmniejsze szczegóły.

Całą długą minutę później uznał, że jedyne, co może ich różnić to nieznaczna różnica wzrostu, najwyżej cal. A Złoty Chłopiec nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak bardzo Draco był od niego wyższy. Zawsze różniło ich kilka centymetrów, tak, że musiał lekko podnosić się na palcach by go pocałować. Pomyślał, że mógłby przeprowadzić teraz taką próbę, którego łatwiej mu się pocałuje, ale szybko odrzucił tą myśl. _Prawdziwy Draco by go zabił. _Choć możliwe, że i tak zaraz spotka go ten los, gdy w przeciągu kilkunastu następnych sekund nic nie wymyśli.

_Może gdyby miał lepszy węch to mógłby coś poczuć_ – absurdalna myśl w jego głowie sprawiła, że wpadł na pomysł.

Skupił się i chwilę później na jego miejscu stał czarny, duży kot. Od razu uderzyła go różnica w zapachu obu mężczyzn. I Draco wcale nie musiał zmieniać się we fretkę, by Potter zyskał pewność, kto jest kim. Mimo to Ślizgon jednak to zrobił i Harry z rozbawieniem słuchał tyrady, prowadzonej w zwierzęcym języku i wypominającej mu długi czas, który zajął mu na wpadnięcie na ten banalny pomysł z animagią.

Wrócili do swoich normalnych postaci.

- Przecież sam mogłeś to wcześniej zrobić – odpowiedział mu w końcu, gdy Malfoy przerwał na chwilę swój wykład, w celu zaczerpnięcia powietrza.

- Ale wtedy nie dowiedziałbym się, czy mnie w końcu rozpoznasz! Nie mogę zrozumieć, jak mogłeś wcześniej nie zauważyć tych kolosalnych różnic między mną a tymi marnymi imitacjami mojej osoby!

Harry pokręcił głową. Zegar na ścianie wybił pierwszą po południu.

- Nie jesteś moim Draco – powiedział do stojącego obok nich mężczyzny, który przyglądał się narzeczonym ze spokojem.

Malfoy jakby przypomniał sobie, gdzie się właśnie znajdują, urwał potok słów, wydobywający się z jego gardła i patrzył jak ostatnia osoba teleportuje się z pomieszczenia.

I wtedy, jakby wraz z ostatnim, podszywającym się pod Ślizgona mężczyzną, zniknęła magia, która ich otaczała. Jednocześnie wróciła więź, łącząca go z narzeczonym. Do ich uszu dobiegł radosny śmiech i aplauz braw, pochodzący od tłoczących się wokół nich ludzi.

Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, rozpoznać kogokolwiek ze zgromadzonych osób, poczuł, że jest porywany przez silny chwyt, i choć nie opierał się, ze smutkiem patrzył na, po raz kolejny, oddalającego się od niego Draco. Wolfram ciągnął brata, do osobnego pomieszczenia, a blondyn patrzył na Gryfona z taką samą tęsknotą, jak brunet na niego. Jakby ostatnie minuty, jednostronnej kłótni były jedynie złudzeniem.

- Pośpiesz się Harry. – Usłyszał głos Nevilla.

Ron podtrzymywał go za rękę i ciągnął do murowanego pomieszczenia, które zapewne było tym pokojem, w którym znalazł się za pierwszym razem. Nie widział go wcześniej z zewnątrz, przez opaskę na oczach, ale gdy już znalazł się w środku, został upewniony, że nie mylił się.

OOO

- Co teraz? – zapytał Harry, nie kryjąc swojego zdenerwowania. – Jakieś kolejne zadanie? Mam dość już tego ciągnięcia mnie i zmuszania do kolejnych rzeczy. A może mam teraz wejść na Mont Everest bez użycia magii? Albo nie, lepiej niech moi szanowni teściowie każą mi stoczyć walkę z rozszalałym hipogryfem! – krzyknął, oddychając ciężko.

Przyjaciele stali przed nim i czekali aż się uspokoi.

- Skończyłeś już? – zapytał Neville po minucie. Złoty Chłopiec skinął głową, bojąc się, że jeżeli użyje słów, to jego głos zabrzmi groźniej niżby tego chciał.

- To dobrze, bo zostało ci jakieś dwadzieścia pięć minut na przygotowanie się do ślubu. To była ostatnia, trzecia przeszkoda. Aha, zdejmij medalion jaki otrzymałeś od Draco, od dzisiaj nie będzie ci już potrzebny – poinformował Ron.

OOO

_Ciekawe po co kazali mi wcześniej się tak elegancko ubrać, skoro teraz musiałem przebrać się w garnitur _– myślał Harry, po raz kolejny dzisiejszego dnia oglądając się w lustrze. – _Jeszcze dziesięciokrotne przebieranie się w ciągu dnia wejdzie mi w nawyk! Oto, co się dzieje, jak człowiek przebywa w towarzystwie Malfoya… I dlaczego ten garnitur jest biały, a nie czarny…_

- Harry! Chodź, zaraz się zacznie – pośpieszył go Neville.

- Beze mnie raczej nie zaczną – zadrwił Harry, wywołując śmiech u przyjaciół.

- Masz obrączkę? – zapytał Ron.

Gryfon odruchowo chwycił się za szatę na klatce piersiowej, pod której materiałem znajdowała się kieszeń. Wyczuł twardą powierzchnię pudełeczka.

- Tak, mam – odpowiedział, nie rozumiejąc skąd nagle u niego takie nerwy. Przez więź czuł, że Draco również nie jest spokojny.

- No to idziemy – powiedział Neville.

- Czy powinienem jeszcze o czymś wiedzieć? – zapytał zaniepokojony, świadom, że po swoich teściach, którzy byli organizatorami wesela, może spodziewać się wszystkiego.

- Nie byłem nigdy na ślubie, podczas którego małżonkowie mieli zamiar połączyć moc - odpowiedział Ron – mama odpowiadała mi, że za każdym razem wygląda to inaczej. Nie musisz się bać, że coś pójdzie nie tak, bo wasze sygnatury same, jeśli będą tego chciały, połączą się ze sobą.

- Będą chciały? – Spanikował brunet. – A jak nie zechcą? Będziemy stali przed gronem ludzi, jak takich dwóch kretynów, czekając na coś, co może się nie wydarzyć?

Rudzielec stanął naprzeciwko niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Stary, nie ma takiej opcji, by coś poszło nie tak. Pomyślnie przeszliście test, a co najistotniejsze, można powiedzieć, że wasze moce już w jakiś sposób ze sobą współgrają, a telepatia jest tego namacalnym efektem.

- No właśnie. Draco coś się nie odzywa .

- Musi się przygotować, Harry. Te wszystkie odżywki, kremy, balsamy… Widziałem ile ma tego Wolfram w szafce.

Złoty Chłopiec zachichotał mimowolnie.

- No dobrze. Idziemy.

OOO

Ogród wyglądał wspaniale. Zniknął gdzieś labirynt, zastąpiony przez niezliczoną ilośc stolików, teren wyznaczony jako miejsce do tańczenia i podium dla orkiestry. Ale to nie były rzeczy, które zainteresowały Harry'ego. Szedł między Nevillem i Ronem, w kierunku miejsca, gdzie znajdowały się szeregi ławek z oparciami, zapełnione po brzegi gośćmi. Wielu z nich poznawał, a niektórzy byli mu zupełnie obcy. Jedynie platyna włosów wyróżniała dalszych krewnych jego narzeczonego. Gdy przeniósł wzrok na pierwsze rzędy, zobaczył tam całą rodzinę Weasleyów , którzy uśmiechali się do niego szeroko, a matka Rona, chlipała cicho w chusteczkę, zapewne ze wzruszenia. Obok tej rodziny, siedział Tom, razem z Hermioną, Luna i Jean. Ławkę dalej dostrzegł ministra i wiceministra we własnej osobie, którzy uśmiechali się do niego promiennie. Poczuł się speszony. Czwartą ławkę zajmowała, ku zdziwieniu Gryfona, profesor McGonagall. Hagrid, którego nie można było przegapić, siedział obok niej, również chlipiąc w jakiś olbrzymi materiał, który w jego mniemaniu na pewno miał być chusteczką. Pomachał mu, a olbrzym odpowiedział uśmiechem. Pierwszą ławkę po tej stronie zajmował nienaturalnie wyprostowany Snape, ukazujący wszystkim swoje nienaganne zachowanie. Zmierzył Złotego Chłopca przenikliwym wzrokiem, po czym skinął głową, jakby w geście aprobaty.

Czuł się jakoś nie na miejscu, stojąc na samym końcu weselnego placu i obserwując gości. Biały strój, jaki miał na sobie, nierozerwalnie kojarzył mu się z panną młodą. Nie dość, że dostał taki kolor ubrań, to jeszcze od niego wymagano, aby to on zrobił uroczyste przejście obok ławek. Tak poinformował go Ron, szepcząc mu do ucha instrukcje, po czym sam przeszedł na przód, aby zając miejsce odpowiednie dla światka. Neville podążył za nim by dotrzymać towarzystwa Jean. Nie wiedział czy dostanie jakiś znak, jak na przykład marsz weselny, czy może po prostu ma podejść do urzędnika ministerstwa, który stał przy bramce ślubnej, takiej jak Harry widział jedynie na filmach. Podniósł wzrok, chcąc lepiej widzieć co dzieje się w centralnym miejscu przyjęcia i dopiero wtedy go dostrzegł.

Przy samej bramie ślubnej czekał na niego młody bóg. Ubrany był w białą szatę, podkreślającą alabastrowy odcień jego skóry. Platynowe włosy opadały miękko na twarz i ramiona, lekko rozwiewane przez wiatr. Niebieskie, błyszczące oczy utkwione były w jego osobie i choć Harry nie mógł dojrzeć tego ze swojego miejsca, to był pewny, że płoną one w tej chwili takim samym pożądaniem, jak jego oczy. Lekki uśmiech na twarzy, był skierowany wyłącznie do niego.

Poczuł jakby nogi same niosły go do Draco. Był tak wpatrzony w blondyna, że nie usłyszał nawet dźwięków muzyki, które zaczęły rozbrzmiewać dookoła nich, grane przez orkiestrę. Nie widział również powstających z miejsc gości. Jego spojrzenie utkwione było jedynie w Ślizgonie, który ruszył w jego kierunku.

Malfoy podszedł do niego i podał mu rękę. Muzyka zagrała głośniej, ale oni tego nie dostrzegli, upojeni własną obecnością. Ręka w rękę dotarli do urzędnika, który miał udzielić im ślubu.

- Nieczęsto mamy okazję być świadkami zawarcia związku między małżonkami, który pragną ze sobą połączyć swoje moce. Wiąże się to z niebezpieczeństwem. Gdyby wasze sygnatury nie chciały się połączyć, możecie na zawsze zostać charłakami. Czy jesteście pewni, że zostaną one przyjęte?

_Charłakami? _– jęknął w myślach Harry.

_Gryfiaku, jestem pewien, że nasze moce się nie odrzucą. My już jesteśmy połączeni. To tylko kwestia symboliczna. _

_Ufam ci, Draco._

_Wiem, a ja nie zamierzam cię zawieść._

- Tak, jestem świadomy – powtórzyli po kolei, a przez tłum gości przeszedł pomruk napięcia.

- W takim razie wyjmijcie swoje obrączki. – Gdy już to zrobili dokończył. – Powtórzycie zaraz za mną słowa pradawnej małżeńskiej przysięgi, po czym dla jej potwierdzenia nałożycie sobie obrączki. – Skinęli głowami, a urzędnik zwrócił się do blondyna.

– Ja, Draco Aleksander Malfoy… uroczyście przysięgam dzielić swoje życie, dom, radość i smutek z Harrym Jamesem Potterem… Pragnę również, aby według tradycji zapieczętowanej przez naszych ojców, nasza moc została połączona i stała się jednością… Niech tak się stanie. – Blondyn wsunął Gryfonowi na palec obrączkę.

- Ja, Harry James Potter… uroczyście przysięgam dzielić swoje życie, dom, radość i smutek z Draco Aleksandrem Malfoyem… Pragnę również, aby według tradycji zapieczętowanej przez naszych ojców, nasza moc została połączona i stała się jednością… Niech tak się stanie. – Złoty Chłopiec powtórzył gest Ślizgona.

Gdy ostatnie dźwięki słów Wybrańca wybrzmiały, ogarnęła go jakaś wewnętrzna siła. Porównać ją można było do tej, jaką czuł podczas swoich wybuchów złości. Teraz był jednak daleko od takich uczuć. Magia zbierała się sama w sobie, po czym poczuł, że go opuszcza. Nie rozniosła się jednak po jego ciele. Srebrna mgła wyszła z niego i kątem oka dostrzegł, że Draco przeżywa podobne doświadczenie. Poświata zaczęła przybierać znajomy kształt, a po chwili stał przed nim jego materialny obraz patronusa, w postaci jelenia. Rogacz skłonił nisko głowę przed nim i zwrócił się w kierunku blondyna. Przed Ślizgonem znajdował się srebrny wąż, wielkością porównywalny do Nagini. Podpełzł do jelenia i zaczął się wokół niego owijać. Kiedy ich pyski były na wyrównanym poziomie, Harry miał wrażenie jakby materialne formy ich magii spojrzały sobie głęboko w oczy, po czym się rozpłynęły. Złoty Chłopiec został uderzony przez uwalniającą się z postaci magię. Skrzywił się lekko, pod wpływem siły z jaką w niego weszła i zaobserwował podobny ruch u blondyna. Wypełniało go coś, co znał, a jednocześnie było zupełnie obce. Jakby miał w sobie prawdziwą cząstkę swojego męża. Również odczucia Draco, myśli i wspomnienia nie były nigdy tak dostępne dla Harry'ego. Czuł się jakby nigdy nie miał być sam. Ich magia wymieszała się i teraz żaden nie będzie mógł żyć bez drugiego. Są od siebie zależni i należą tylko do siebie.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Ślizgon.

- Tak – odpowiedział niepewnie. – Jest inaczej – dodał, a Draco kiwnął głową.

- Udało się – stwierdził fakt Malfoy, a w jego oczach malowała się ulga.

- A miałeś jakieś wątpliwości? – zapytał zdumiony.

- Niewielkie – mruknął, a Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Ogłaszam was mężem i mężem. – Zabrzmiał nad ich głowami głos urzędnika, a oni powrócili do rzeczywistości. Przez chwilę zapomnieli gdzie się znajdują i kto ich obserwuje. Obrócili się w kierunku znajomych, na których twarzach malował się szok albo podziw.

- Możecie się pocałować – zachęcił mężczyzna. Nie musiał powtarzać dwa razy.

OOO

Kilkanaście godzin później siedzieli we dwójkę na dużej sofie w pokoju Draco w Smoczym Grodzie. Przyjęcie było niezwykle udane, ale teraz czuli się zmęczeni.

- To wszystko to dla nas? – zapytał zdumiony Harry, patrząc na piętrzący się przed nimi ogromny stos prezentów. – Przecież ja nawet nie znam tylu ludzi. No chyba, że każdy uczeń Hogwartu by coś przysłał – zażartował.

- Każdy może nie, ale większa połowa na pewno - stwierdził Draco, nie przejmując się głupim wyrazem twarzy męża, powstałym w wyniku usłyszenia jego słów. – Ale mnie w tej chwili interesują jedynie trzy sprawy. Pierwsza to obrączki. Z trudem powstrzymałem się, aby wcześniej nie zajrzeć, ale postanowiłem to zrobić razem z tobą.

Harry kompletnie zapomniał o tym, że mieli przed ceremonią umieścić na nich swój własny grawer. Poczuł się podekscytowany i bardzo ciekawy tego, co blondyn mógł tam napisać. Zdjęli je z palców.

- Ja na twojej – zaczął Ślizgon – umieściłem pewną metaforę: „Zaprzeczalna gorycz kłamstw". Gorycz jest przeciwieństwem słodyczy, a kłamstwo szczerości. Czyli biorąc pod uwagę zaprzeczenie, napis można również rozumieć jako słodycz szczerości, oznaczający, że uczucia są czyste i prawdziwe.

Złoty Chłopiec patrzył na niego zdumiony.

- Chyba coś się popsuło – wyjąkał.

- Nie rozumiem. – Draco podniósł pytająco brew.

- Zobacz na swoją obrączkę. – Malfoy przeczytał napis, który był dokładnie takiej samej treści, jaka znajdowała się na pierścieniu, który podarował swojemu mężowy.

- To naprawdę dziwne – powiedział wolno. – Jak na to wpadłeś?

- Nie wiem, podobne rozważania przyszły mi do głowy, jak próbowałem coś wymyślić. Może odczytałem je od ciebie przez więź, a potem myślałem, że należą do mnie.

- Po pierwsze jestem pewien, że moja obrona jest perfekcyjna, a po drugie, to wiedziałbyś, że te myśli nie są twoje. Zawsze to rozpoznajemy.

- W takim razie nie wiem. I na pewno nie zamierzam zwalać winy na przeznaczenie, czy tego typu sprawy.

Malfoy zachichotał.

- Musiałbym wziąć z tobą rozwód gdybyś spróbował o tym mówić. A wiesz, że nie skończyłoby się to dobrze. To teraz ta równie ciekawa część. Prezenty. Jestem ciekawy tylko kilku. Dwie osoby poprosiły mnie, abym otworzył je z tobą jeszcze dzisiaj. Lupin i twoi uroczy teściowie.

Harry z zaciekawieniem patrzył jak blondyn przemierza pokój, a później przywołuje dwie paczki ze stosu innych. Jedna była niewielka, a druga długa i szeroka, ale wąska.

- Która pierwsza?

- Może ta od twoich rodziców. – Draco skinął głową i zaczął rozpakowywać. Po chwili miał w dłoniach dwie złożone ze sobą kartki papieru.

- Chyba będziemy musieli wziąć urlop od szkoły.

- Słucham?

- To bilety na podróż poślubną. Miesiąc miodowy. I nazwa nie jest tutaj tylko ozdobnikiem.

- Naprawdę mamy gdzieś wyjechać na miesiąc? – zapytał Harry.

- Tak. I to nie byle gdzie. To bilety na Osakę. To japońska wyspa – dodał, widząc, że jego mąż nie ma pojęcia gdzie znajduje się to miejsce. – I rozumiem już dlaczego kazali nam otworzyć dzisiaj ten prezent. Nasza podróż rozpoczyna się za dwie godziny. Świstoklik został zaprogramowany tak, byśmy jeszcze dzisiaj tam dotarli.

- Wspaniale – odpowiedział, nie będąc pewny, czy naprawdę podoba mu się ten pomysł. – To może sprawdźmy skąd ten pośpiech u Lupina.

Zręczne palce Draco szybko uporały się z otwarciem kolejnej paczki.

- To medalion – stwierdził Harry, gdy brunet pokazał mu zawartość pudełeczka. – Czujesz? – Mruknął po chwili.

- Tak, to magia ochronna. Ale nie tylko. Zobacz.

Malfoy podał Złotemu Chłopcu kartkę, na której równym i idealnie wykaligrafowanym pismem było napisane :

_Harry, przepraszam, że nie dałem ci tego wcześniej. Nie mogłem się z tym rozstać, pomimo tego, że wiedziałem iż postępuje samolubnie. Jednak najwyższy czas, byś otrzymał ten przedmiot. Życzę szczęścia Tobie i Draco. _

_Twój przyjaciel, Lunatyk._

- Zobacz co jest w środku – zachęcił Ślizgon i brunet otworzył medalion. Jego usta rozchyliły się w geście zdumienia, zmieszanego z radością.

- Witaj Harry – powiedział do niego przystojny mężczyzna, siedzący na krześle znajdującym się na niewielkim obrazie, umieszczonym wewnątrz medalionu.

- Syriusz…


	29. EPILOG

**EPILOG**

Pięć lat później. Gdzieś w Londynie.

Młody, przystojny mężczyzna stanął za mównicą. Obok niego, lekko uśmiechnięta dziewczyna o brązowych włosach, obserwowała tłoczący się na placu tłum.

- Jestem niezmiernie szczęśliwy – przemówił, a stojący naprzeciw niego ludzie natychmiast ucichli – że możemy dzisiaj wspólnie świętować drugą rocznicę dnia, w którym czarodzieje przestali się ukrywać. Cały sztab urzędników współpracował z rządami na całym świecie, aby doprowadzić ten projekt do końca. Patrząc na ostatnie dwa lata muszę uznać nasze osiągnięcie za prawdziwy sukces. Nigdy na całym świecie, dwie różniące się od siebie społeczności, nie współpracowały w takiej harmonii, jak jesteśmy świadkiem tego dzisiaj. Każdy z nas zyskał na integracji. Mugolskie fabryki nigdy nie pracowały tak wydajnie, jak przy wykorzystaniu magicznej mocy, a czarodziejski świat w końcu pozwolił sobie na zaadaptowanie technicznych udogodnień, jakie od dziesiątek lat stosują obywatele niemagiczni. Wspólna praca pozwoliła nam na założenie czarów, które chronią nasze społeczności. Stanowimy teraz integralną jedność i podpisaliśmy nierozerwalny pakt, gwarantujący naszym potomkom życie w lepszym świecie. Od miesięcy nasi ludzie współpracują ze szpitalami, policją czy urzędami, podnosząc skuteczność ich działania. Mugole uczą nas jak korzystać z nowych osiągnięć, bez konieczności opierania się jedynie na naszej mocy. Chciałbym aby data sprzed dwóch lat zapisała się na kartach historii, jako dzień, który zmienił losy całego świata.

Harry słuchał przemówienia Toma, patrząc z dumą na stojącą obok czarodzieja przyjaciółkę. Hermiona, rok po ślubie spodziewała się dziecka. Była zaledwie w trzecim miesiącu ciąży i jej figura nie zdradzała jeszcze nadchodzącego szczęścia, jakie miało spotkać ją i Riddla. Tom po zmianie nazwiska, zdecydował się w końcu na karierę polityczną i dzięki swoim działaniom był w stanie zrealizować cele, jakie przedstawił sobie kilka lat wcześniej.

Gryfon rozejrzał się. Obok niego stał Draco, trzymający na rękach dwu i pół letniego chłopczyka o platynowych włosach. Malec z ciekawością wpatrywał się w wujka, wygłaszającego przemowę.

- Tato! – Zwrócił na siebie uwagę chłopczyk, pociągając go za rękaw. – Kiedy będziemy mogli w końcu odwiedzić ciocię Lunę? Ja chce już poznać moją siostrzyczkę!

- Mówiłem ci już Aiko*. Pojedziemy do cioci Luny i cioci Ginny w niedzielę, ale twoja siostrzyczka jest jeszcze w brzuszku. Będziesz mógł zobaczyć ją dopiero za trzy, cztery tygodnie.

- Ale ja chce już! – Wymuszał chłopiec, przybierając na dziecięcą twarzyczkę malfoyowską minę, informującą o uporze. Harry zaśmiał się w duchu, na widok swojego synka, który tak bardzo przypominał Draco.

- Aiko – upomniał malucha blondyn. – Masz słuchać swojego ojca. To niegodne, aby tak dobrze wychowany chłopiec, odzywał się tak bezczelnie do swoich rodziców. Wiele razy tłumaczyliśmy ci dlaczego musisz poczekać i zapewniałeś nas, że będziesz cierpliwy.

- Przepraszam, ojcze – powiedział ze skruchą.

Chłopiec od samego początku przybrał takie nazewnictwo. Harry był tatą, który rozpieszczał i wymyślał niezliczone nowe zabawy, w które wspólnie się bawili. To były Gryfon był pomysłodawcą niezliczonych wycieczek i atrakcji. Draco natomiast był ojcem, który pilnował swojego synka i infantylnego małżonka, by obydwoje nie wysadzili całego domu, podczas któregoś z niezliczonych projektów i wracali do niego w jednym kawałku. Nie sprzeciwiał się ich występkom, wiedząc, że w ten sposób Harry chce zrekompensować sobie swoje własne dzieciństwo. Ale był również tym rodzicem, do którego Aiko przychodził z płaczem i w chwilach kiedy się zranił. Draco przytulał go wtedy mocno, wycierając dziecięce łzy z twarzy i po wyleczeniu, całował skaleczone miejsce. Chłopczyk zasypiał codziennie, usypiany do snu przez niezliczone bajki, czytane mu przez byłego Ślizgona. Razem tworzyli nierozerwalną rodzinę, której do szczęścia brakowało jedynie kolejnego potomka.

Luna zaproponowała im, że zostanie matką zastępczą półtora roku po ślubie. Początkowo sceptycznie nastawieni, szybko zauważyli, że może być to rewelacyjne rozwiązanie. Dziewczyna, przebywająca obecnie w związku z Ginny, nie planowała na razie własnych dzieci. Subtelna zmiana, którą Harry zauważył jeszcze na imprezie zaręczynowej, z czasem stała się widoczna gołym okiem. Zniknęła Pomyluna, zastąpiona przez inteligentną i skromną kobietę, która zadziwiała swoją wyobraźnią połączoną z ogromną wiedzą. Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyli istotę, jaką nosiła dla nich przez dziewięć miesięcy, zaskarbiła sobie ich przyjaźń i wdzięczność na zawsze. Ponowienie swojej propozycji, w czasie gdy myśleli o drugim potomku sprawiło, że w ich oczach stała się kimś na miarę bogini.

- Wujku! – krzyknął malec na widok zbliżającego się do nich Snape'a. Tak jak stary Mistrz Eliksirów nie lubił wszystkich dzieci, tak ten chłopczyk zaskarbił sobie jego względy. Uczniowie Severusa byliby zaskoczeni, gdyby mogli zobaczyć zachowanie swojego profesora względem Aiko.

- Czy Wolfram musi tam obłapiać Weasleya? – zapytał Snape, z niesmakiem, patrząc na stojących niedaleko nich dwóch mężczyzn, jednocześnie podnosząc dziecko, które wyrwało się z rąk Draco, aby przytulić swojego ulubionego wujka.

- Wiesz, Severusie jakie są te młode małżeństwa…

- Doskonale pamiętam, jak było z wami – zauważył. – Gdybyście nie mieli zobowiązań względem przyjaciół, chyba nie opuścilibyście łóżka.

- Nadal ubolewamy, że musimy z niego wychodzić – odparł Draco, a Severusa uniósł do góry oczy, w geście rozpaczy.

- Ale ten urok namiętności – powiedział Snape - działa chyba jedynie na homoseksualne pary, bo Neville i Jean nie mają problemów z chodzeniem do pracy. Longbottom regularnie dostarcza mi swoje unikalne rośliny do eliksirów, zachowując wyznaczone terminy. Kto by pomyślał, że ten niezdarny chłopak zostanie jednym z najmłodszych Mistrzów Zielarstwa.

- Każdy, kto go dobrze znał i umiał dostrzec jego talent – Harry poczuł, że musi bronić swojego przyjaciela, jak na Gryfona przystało.

- Za to wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli jaką ty obierzach karierę. – Severusa spiorunował chrześniaka wzrokiem. – Nie wiem jakim cudem dopchałem się tu, omijając te wszystkie piszczące fanki, które marzą by cię choć dotknąć.

Brunet wzruszył ramionami. Gdy w końcu przeminęła jego sława Złotego Chłopca, wraz z zapadnięciem się pod ziemię Voldemorta, dostał propozycję od narodowej drużyny quidditcha, aby został ich szukającym. Początkowa niechęć przed kolejnym powodem do sławy, została skutecznie wyeliminowana, gdy zaprosili go na pierwszy trening z udziałem publiczności. On po prostu kochał ten sport.

- Jeśli myślisz, że to jest coś niezwykłego – powiedział z niesmakiem Draco – to szkoda, że nie widziałeś wczorajszej porcji listów miłosnych i deklaracji uwielbienia, po wygranym meczu w środę. Dobrze, że już jest moim mężem, bo Harry mógłby jeszcze przemyśleć zmianę orientacji. Choć - dodał po chwili namysłu – męskich fanów również nie brakuje. Niektórzy są naprawdę nieźli.

- Jak dostanę jeszcze jedno nagie zdjęcie – jęknął Harry – to się chyba powieszę.

Draco roześmiał się otwarcie, a Snape jedynie uniósł kąciki brwi w geście rozbawienia.

- Wuuujku – odezwał się chłopczyk, siedzący na ramionach Severusa – a co to są nagie zdjęcia?

- To takie przedmioty, których nie zobaczysz przed swoimi trzydziestymi urodzinami, Aiko Tekinai.

- Dlaczego? – Naburmuszył się malec. – Zapytam wujka Freda albo wujka George. Oni nigdy nie zabraniają mi niczego oglądać.

- Ja już ich przypilnuje, żeby tego ci nie pokazali. – Chłopczyk zaczął się wiercić i Mistrz Eliksirów musiał go postawić na ziemię. Podbiegł do Harry'ego i wyciągając rączki do góry, poprosił, aby brunet wziął go na ręce. Mężczyzna spełnił prośbę, a Aiko obrócił się i pokazał profesorowi język.

- Potter, rozumiem, że to objaw twoich metod wychowawczych – powiedział Snape. – A liczyłem na to, że z wiekiem wydoroślejesz i przekażesz lepsze wychowanie swojemu pierworodnemu.

Złoty Chłopiec, jak przystało na statecznego i zamężnego mężczyznę, w odpowiedzi pokazał mu język.

Snape jęknął, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

- A mówiąc o bliźniakach… Co u nich słychać? – zapytał Draco. – Dawno ich nie widzieliśmy.

- Ta szarańcza zaadaptowała sobie stary pokój Toma na kolejną pracownię – poinformował. - Oczywiście nadal odmawiają wyprowadzenia się.

Rudzielce po skończeniu szkoły, tłumacząc się tym, że na razie nie mają pieniędzy na samodzielne wynajęcie mieszkania, postanowili zrobić Mistrzowi Eliksirów niespodziankę i pojawić się z bagażami na progu jego domu. Harry jednak comiesięcznie otrzymywał na swoje konto wpływy, z prowadzonego przez nich sklepu, którego był wspólnikiem. Interes prosperował na najwyższym poziomie i Weasleyowie mieli z niego całkiem pokaźny dochód. Severus, pomimo tego, że doskonale wiedział o rosnących na rynku akcjach sklepu bliźniaków, nigdy nie zakwestionował ich wymówki. I choć zawsze narzekał na „bandę rudych potworów, która okupuje mu dom", przyjaciele doskonale wiedzieli, że mężczyzna za nic nie pozwoliłby im się wyprowadzić. Znajomi wspólnie uzgodnili, aby nigdy nie poruszać tego tematu.

–Dla uczczenia dzisiejszej rocznicy - dobiegł ich głos Toma – postanowiliśmy dzisiejszego dnia przekazać do waszego użytku, pierwszą zbudowaną wspólnymi siłami fabrykę. Dzięki niej na naszym rynku pojawi się tysiąc osiemset miejsc pracy, zarówno dla osób władających magią jak i tych niemagicznych. Opracowaliśmy, przy współpracy obu ministrów, system który ma zapewnić najwyższą wydajność, biorąc pod uwagę najbardziej zaawansowaną technikę i magię. Spowoduje to obniżenie kosztów produkcji, przy zachowaniu dotychczasowej jakości. Od jutrzejszego dnia rozpoczynamy produkcję mebli i produktów drewnopochodnych. W ciągu następnych czterech lat, w całej Anglii stanie jeszcze trzynaście podobnych przedsiębiorstw, które będą prosperować na identycznych warunkach. Spodziewamy się dzięki temu wzrostu gospodarczego w całym naszym kraju, jak i również zmniejszenia bezrobocia. Kiedy uda nam się już zapewnić angielskiej społeczności dostatek tańszych produktów, mamy zamiar rozpocząć eksport do sąsiednich krajów, podnosząc dzięki temu dochód skarbu państwa, co w rezultacie pozwoli nam na dalszy rozwój. Przy waszej pomocy i współpracy – Tom zwrócił się do stojących przed nim ludzi, na twarzach których malował się szacunek i radość – jesteśmy w stanie sprawić, że Anglia stanie się najważniejszym na świecie mocarstwem i krajem przyjaznym dla swoich obywateli. Uczynimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, aby walczyć z biedą i niedostatkiem. Podwyższyć morale urzędów, służby zdrowia, policji i sprawić, aby politycy kojarzyli się angielskiej społeczności z ludźmi walczącymi o jak najlepszy byt swoich rodaków. Nie chcemy dłużej być pojmowani jako krwiopijcy i dbający tylko o siebie karierowicze. Od dzisiaj niech politycy kojarzą się wam z ludźmi, którzy uczynią wszystko, aby w naszym państwie żyło się lepiej. Takie było nasze zadanie od pradawnych czasów i najwyższa pora, aby się tym zająć na poważnie.

Riddle zszedł ze sceny, razem ze swoją żoną, odprowadzony gromkimi brawami i wiwatami ludzi, skandujących jego imię. Były czarnoksiężnik w oczach całej angielskiej społeczności, niezależnie od tego, czy byli to czarodzieje czy mugole, stał się dziś najlepszym kandydatem na stanowisko następnego ministra.

* Pełne imię syna Harry'ego i Draco to Aiko Tekinai, w skrócie mówią na niego Aiko, ale Snape woli używać pełnego dwuczłonowego imienia chłopca.

Ai – miłość , ko – dziecko czyli dziecko miłości. Teki – wróg, nai – zaprzeczenie. Razem Aiko Tekinai – dziecko miłości nie wrogów, ale może być też uznawane jako dziecko miłości byłych wrogów. - konstrukcja i wyjaśnienie imienia należą do Kisielka


	30. Chapter 30

Zapraszam na w w w . b l y s k s w i a t l a . w o r d p r e s s . com/ - poprawiona wersja BZŚ, a nie długo nowe rozdziały.


End file.
